


Radiodust Roleplay Logs

by Kuroda_Kumiko



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, sort of.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 152,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroda_Kumiko/pseuds/Kuroda_Kumiko
Summary: What it says on the tin, folks. (~v~)bAll things considered, it's unlikely anything will have an actual ending. In the unlikely event anyone wants to take any of them and run, please do???Each chapter will be a different AU/roleplay. Very dialogue heavy.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	1. Wendigo/Human AU

**Author's Note:**

> Wendigo Alastor and a human Angel Dust. Talk of cannibalism but nothing explicit.

Alastor: God okay. So I knew Alastor was a wendigo but like. It just hit me. He's a _wendigo._ He's not a deer at all. He starves because that's just what he is now. That's how wendigos work.

Angel: Oh yeah XD they become wendigos after eating human flesh too.

Alastor: Mm-hmm. His true form has to be huge, gosh. And so scary looking.

Angel: Yeah XD oh gosh. It makes me want a thing where they're all still alive but Alastor is a wendigo.

Alastor: Oh man. Until Dawn AU? XD

Angel: Pff something like that XD Maybe except Alastor can look more human when he wants. And then you have Angel having to leave the city cause of his family.

Alastor: Oh gosh. Regrowing those antlers must be hell every time. XD Angel hitchhiking his way down south though? Hearing local stories about the monster out in the bayou?

Angel: M'hmm XD Just stories though. He'll be fine. Maybe Al's still a radio host?

Alastor: Probably is, yeah. Has to keep up appearances. Has to keep some kind of income.

Angel: Angel might see him and just. Instant flushing.

Alastor: Where would Angel first meet wendigo Alastor, you think? Just around? At the bar or in town?

Angel: Maybe bump into each other when Al's heading home? Or heading in super early to the radio station? Angel's got a map in his hand and grumbling.

Alastor: Early or late? XD If he's working he won't be able to hang around. But if he's just getting off work and on the way home, he can stick around a little while.

Angel: Late may work then XD Angel is a little lost after getting off the train. Might see Alastor walking and call out to him. "Oh, hey, hey! Com'ere a second!"

Alastor: "Oh? Can I do something for you, my fine fellow?" He stops, turning to face him. "Is there something you need?"

Angel: Angel pauses, taking in the other and feeling his mouth go dry. "U-um.. I.. The train. Came in late. I was ah, wondering if you could maybe point me toward a hotel?"

Alastor: "Oh, certainly! There's one on the way to my home if you'd like to follow along?"

Angel: "Oh, thanks!" Angel perks up, smile blooming back on his face as he falls in line with him. "That'd be real helpful. I'm not the best with directions."

Alastor: "Of course." He smiles wider, wondering idly if this is someone who would be missed. "New in town?"

Angel: "Yeah, just got in from New York." He reshoulders his bag, dragging the other after him. "Long damn ride, lemme tell ya. Thought I might die o' boredom."

Alastor: "Oh? That's quite a ways from here. Visiting family?"

Angel: "Gettin' away from family, actually. Fresh start an' all, ya know?"

Alastor: "Oh, yes, I understand the feeling. Does that mean you're here all alone? How lonely!" How perfect.

Angel: "More nice 'n anything. Can relax and do what I want. Well, once I find some work."

Alastor: "Finding work shouldn't be too hard. There've been a lot of deaths recently. Plenty of people needing replacement workers."

Angel: "Oh, right. I heard about the spooky, spook goin' on here. Sounds more like someone tryin'a cover their tracks ta me."

Alastor: "Don't believe in voodoo? There's quite a bit of it around here. You may run into something if you're not careful."

Angel: "No, I'm sure there's some wackos around doin' shit, but I heard it was some kinna monster."

Alastor: "Some have claimed to've spotted it out on the bayou. In the dark."

Angel: "Oh, the dark. The perfect place to see a monster runnin' round and know exactly what it is." He snorts, looking off towards a dark alley. "I mean. You haven't seen it, right?"

Alastor: "No, I can't say that I have." He laughs as if sharing a secret joke. "But I have seen the aftermath."

Angel: "The aftermath?" He side-eyes him. "You a cop or somethin'?"

Alastor: "Oh, not at all! But you could consider me a reporter of sorts. I do the news reports on the radio."

Angel: "A reporter on the radio? So ya just give the news then."

Alastor: "Not solely. I have other sorts of shows as well."

Angel: "What station you on? I might give it a listen if I find myself a radio to use."

Alastor: "Why, only the best in town, of course!" He laughs, telling him the call number.)

Angel: "Hey, since you're in on the know-how round here. You know anywhere I can get some work? Don' mind gettin' my hands dirty, so it don' gotta be nothin' fancy."

Alastor: "Well, it would all depend on what skills you have, dear."

Angel: "..dear?" He blinks and looks over at him with a cocked brow.

Alastor: "Mm? Do you take issue with my terms of address?"

Angel: "No, guess it's fine." He waves him off, turning to hide the slight flush his cheeks have taken.

Alastor: "Well, then! Your skills, if you would?"

Angel: "Ah, I'm read. Literate, whatever. Can speak Italian and know a little bit'a French. Money countin's no issue." He lists off, keeping the cooking part and the killing part to himself.

Alastor: "Let's see now... There's a shop down the way from the station that needs a new cashier?"

Angel: "A cashier is fine an' all but.. There any bars hiring?"

Alastor: "Oh? Have an interest in bartending, do we? Do you know how to mix drinks?"

Angel: "I know what I like in _my_ drinks. I can learn pretty easy, I think."

Alastor: "Perhaps. I believe the Café du Monde would be a better starting position than a bar, but if you like, I'm sure there's one looking for a bartender somewhere."

Angel: "A restaurant? Yeah.. maybe." He tilts his head at the sound of girls giggling, looking down a street to see a brothel open and bright.

Alastor: "Ah... An interest in the girls, hm? They're only after your money."

Angel: "Oh, I know that. They gotta make a livin' after all."

Alastor: "Mm. Money is important, unfortunately."

Angel: "Wonder how much they make a night."

Alastor: "Thinking of joining their ranks? I don't believe they've a section for males."

Angel: Angel laughs, shaking his head. "I've seen how they get treated. No, thank you to that. Besides, I'd get run outta town when everyone's wives and husbands came to see me." He looks over at him, winking.

Alastor: "An unfortunately true statement." He laughs, a hand held up to his mouth. "Can't have that, can we?"

Angel: "Exactly. So maybe somethin' else."

Alastor: "Cashier? Waiter? They make good tips. At the café especially. Their coffee is to die for."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Angel: I actually love the idea of Alastor targeting Angel and not knowing Angel is a mob boss's son and always carries guns on him. So like. Al going in for the kill and Angel blows his brains out only for them to meet later during the day cause Al can't die that easy. XD

Alastor: Fffff. He tries and fails for the first time and Angel catches his interest. He'd scare the crap out of him the next time, gosh.

Angel: Sees him on the street, points at him, and screams XD

Alastor: "Something wrong, dear? You look like you've seen a ghost." XD How long are they going to know each other before Alastor tricks him into going out of town with him? XD

Angel: Not too long. Can't let Angel get too many ties. Alastor could offer him a job XD A fake one just to get him out somewhere.

Alastor: Oh gosh. Just straight up lie to him? He has standards though. XD

Angel: Maybe he does need help with something? XD I dunno.

Alastor: Or just tells him there's something he'd like to show him. That's not a lie. XD

Angel: Take him hunting XD

Alastor: While Angel wonders why he doesn't have a gun. XD

Angel: Maybe he has one at the cabin. It is suspicious though. Of course he doesn't tell him he has his guns all ready and loaded. Maybe he brings him out there to look for the 'monster' XD

Alastor: It is technically the truth, after all. XD Going to see if they can find it.

Angel: Angel is a little too charmed to be seeing how sketch this is.

Alastor: Alastor'll get him out there and make some stupid joke about having him for dinner.

Angel: Which flusters poor Angel who's just feeling free enough to maybe try with a handsome guy who seems interested in him.

Alastor: And he is interested. Just not in the way he's hoping. Not yet.

Angel: Angel will start to get worried. Something.. doesn't feel right. But he's ignoring it, because he does like him. And he can take care of himself.

Alastor: Until he can't ignore it anymore. Until Alastor doesn't look like himself anymore.

Angel: It'll probably be in Alastor's little hunting cabin. When he starts changing, when it starts making Angel panic.

Alastor: When he starts losing himself and letting the wendigo take control. Loses all signs of humanity and tries to eat him whole.

Angel: Scaring Angel who just. Pulls out a Colt and shoots him dead in the face without hesitation. Alastor probably hasn't been killed in awhile, so it keeps him down long enough. Angel, of course, loots the place because _fuck you very much_ and leaves. Or would he leave if it's night, and he just saw that? Might just roll Alastor's body in a blanket and put him in the game fridge and lock himself in to sleep all cozy in Al's bed.

Alastor: And be left alone with the body? Would he be alright with that? They would've taken Alastor's car there. He could steal the keys and go back to town. Give himself even more time before Alastor wakes back up and can get back.

Angel: Oh, if there's a car, he's definitely out. Grabbing the keys, getting his tommy-gun out and putting it in the seat next to him as he peels out.

Alastor: It'll be a while before Alastor's in working condition again. It'll take hours to get back to town. He'll be in trouble with his job for not showing up, but he is the best, so he'll be let off with a warning.

Angel: Meanwhile, Angel's ditched the car with the keys in it for some poor smuck to take. He's still freaked out, but at least the monster is dead, right? He's a little disheartened, too. He thought Al liked him, but he just wanted to eat him. Literally. He wishes he knew where the guy lived, so he could at least take his savings or something to spend on his own living.

Alastor: Alastor will find his car eventually. He won't stalk Angel, but when he does see him next? "Well, hello there! Long time no see, dear. How've you been?

Angel: Cue Angel pointing and shouting "You!" If it's daylight with people out, he can't just pull his gun.

Alastor: "Hello~!" He waves, smiling and enjoying his panic. "Are you alright? You're making quite the scene!"

Angel: "I.. I.. you.." He stutters, backing up. His hand goes towards his armpit, feeling to make sure his gun is still strapped there.

Alastor: "Me!" He laughs, rocking back on his heels. "You really surprised me back there, darling! I wasn't expecting it at all!"

Angel: "A..aha.. yeah. I can say the same." He swallows, taking another step back and freezing when he realizes he's moving back into an alley.

Alastor: "Oh yes, I can imagine so! It's not often that I'm surprised, but I think in this case, I rather enjoyed it. Tell me, do you always carry such weapons on hand?"

Angel: "Come any closer, and you can find out exactly what I carry with me first-hand."

Alastor: "Now now, let's not get hasty here! It wouldn't be good to cause a scene. There are police about, dear."

Angel: "What do ya want?" He narrows his eyes, the smile he thought handsome before now just a little unnerving.

Alastor: "Nothing, my dear! I just want to speak with you! You're interesting."

Angel: "Interesting because I shot you in the face?"

Alastor: "Precisely! No one's ever fought back before. Not like that."

Angel: "If you wanted your meals to fight back, you should probably try not flirting with them beforehand."

Alastor: "Flirting? Oh my, is that what you thought I was doing?"

Angel: "Charming, being smarmy, whatever you want to call it." He looks away, flustered and trying to fight it.

Alastor: "Charm has its merits, dear. You'd never have agreed to come with me if I hadn't talked you into it."

Angel: "I was a dumb ass for going out there with ya anyway." He glares over at him, looking for any signs of the monster he saw before.

Alastor: "Now now, don't be so hard on yourself. You're hardly the first person who's fallen for it. Just the first to actually escape with their life."

Angel: "Bastard." He spits, twitching to go for his gun. "What'd I do to you? I just got here."

Alastor: "Nothing at all. You were just alone. Without anyone here who would miss you. It wasn't anything personal, dear. I just need to eat."

Angel: "So you go for any poor smuck? Why not do everyone else a favor and go for criminals or somethin', at least?"

Alastor: "Oh, I certainly do! But the problem with that is finding them in the first place. And then getting them out to the cabin. And making sure no one notices that they're gone."

Angel: "And what's wrong, exactly, with a nice steak? Meat's meat, right?"

Alastor: "Oh, not at all, actually. The only thing that makes any kind of difference is human flesh."

Angel: "You're.. psychotic. Crazy." He takes another step back.

Alastor: "Possibly!" He laughs, hands behind his back. "But I've decided not to kill you. If that helps soothe your nerves any."

Angel: "Decided?" He laughs, hand in his jacket now. "Sweetheart, you couldn't kill me when you had me by surprise. What makes you think you'd have been able to now?"

Alastor: "Ah, but you see, now I know that you have weapons, I know to be prepared. That makes quite a difference."

Angel: "You don't know what kind of weapons I'm packing, smiles."

Alastor: "Guns, I'd presume. You won't take me by surprise again."

Angel: "And you're not getting me alone again."

Alastor: "Are we not alone right now, dear?"

Angel: He bites at his lip, glancing at the busy street behind Alastor.

Alastor: "Oh, do relax! As I've said, I'm going to let you live. As a prize for earning your freedom."

Angel: "How do I know you're not jus' tryin' to get me to let my guard down?"

Alastor: "Now why would I go and do a thing like that? A waste of time completely."

Angel: "To get rid o' yer loose end?"

Alastor: "You think anyone will believe it? It's meaningless superstition."

Angel: "Someone might pay attention to me pointin' the blame in your direction."

Alastor: "Why would they do that? I'm well-known around here."

Angel: "And I'm new.."

Alastor: "Quite so, dear. Do you really care if I get caught? You won't be on my target list anymore."

Angel: " ..it's not really any o' my business, I guess. And I did shoot ya in the face for lying to me."

Alastor: "You did. That was quite painful, I'll have you know!"

Angel: "As painful as getting eaten alive?"

Alastor: "Oh, my dear. I wouldn't have eaten you alive. I do have some morals, after all."

Angel: "..you were going for my throat then?"

Alastor: "A quick snap of the neck and all life functions cease. Now, if you'd been someone I was angry with, well. That would've been entirely different. But lucky for you, that wasn't the case at all!"

Angel: "Yeah, I was just some smuck you were leading by the nose."

Alastor: "One I was already having second thoughts about. Our conversations were always so delightful."

Angel: "Delightful.. Are you trying to trick me again?"

Alastor: "Oh, not at all! I was going to see if you'd like to go get some coffee, actually."

Angel: He frowns, brows all furrowed. "You think I will?"

Alastor: "I'd hoped so, yes. My treat?"

Angel: "...Public place?"

Alastor: "Yes. Very public. The French Quarter is always highly populated this time of day."

Angel: "..fine. But only because I got some questions for ya."

Alastor: Certainly! I don't mind answering."

Angel: Angel steps forward, seeing if he'll give him room to come out.

Alastor: He steps to the side, arms folded primly behind his back.

Angel: Angel watches him as he passes, relaxing just a little once he's out on the sidewalk and looking back at Al.

Alastor: "Do you know the way to the French Quarter yet or shall I lead, dear?" He smiles, unperturbed.

Angel: "Lead away." He gestures him forward.)

Alastor: "Very well, then!" He nods, stepping forward to lead the way.)

Angel: Angel falls in line with him, hands stuffed deep into his pockets. "So.. What are you?"

Alastor: "Straight to the point, hm? A wendigo. It's been a bit of an issue as of late."

Angel: "A.. wendigo. What the hell is that?"

Alastor: "A Native American 'myth'. A spirit that possesses people who consume human flesh. And makes them hunger. Forever."

Angel: "So.. a fuck you for doing the taboo?"

Alastor: "More or less! No matter the reason you ate of human flesh, you are punished."

Angel: "What'd you do it for?"

Alastor: "Now, that hardly matters, does it? It doesn't change what I am."

Angel: "Matters a little. Would matter more if you weren't just killing randos."

Alastor: "Not really! And 'randos'? Not at all! I have to be careful here, you realise! People do eventually care when someone goes missing."

Angel: "So you go for the saps that won't be missed."

Alastor: "Or in the rare case, someone that's made me very, very angry."

Angel: Angel bites his lip, wondering what could make a guy who enjoyed getting shot angry.

Alastor: "But never mind that! You needn't be so concerned. Tell me, have you had a beignet yet?"

Angel: "A.. what?"

Alastor: "That would be a no then." He laughs, ushering him into the café and flagging down a waiter. "Table for two, please! I don't really care for sweets, but you'll like it, I'm sure."

Angel: "I look like a sweets kinna guy to you?" He asks, a little amused and weirded out at the normalness he was trying to pull off here.

Alastor: "A bit!" He laughs, pulling out a chair at the table they're led to and gesturing for him to sit.

Angel: Angel stares for a moment before sitting himself down all proper in the seat.)

Alastor: "There we are, dear!" He pushes the chair in and takes his own seat. "A round of coffee and an order of beignets, if you would, my good man!"

Angel: Angel snorts, cheek resting on his palm. "Just as chipper as ever?"

Alastor: "I've no reason to be anything but, have I?" He grins, folding his hands atop the table.)

Angel: "Kinda creepy." He looks him over, thinking he was still pretty attractive. Unfairly so.)

Alastor: "Is it? Why shouldn't I be glad to see my newest comrade, hm?"

Angel: "See, I'd be happier to be your friend before."

Alastor: "Yes, I'd imagine so. But that's fine, isn't it? We can start over!"

Angel: "Fine, guess I got nothing to lose. Especially if yer feedin' me."

Alastor: "I certainly don't mind. Money doesn't get spent on my own dining, after all."

Angel: "I guess it wouldn't.. What about living? You've got that cabin and I guess somewhere in town?"

Alastor: "I do! What about you, my dear? Have you found a permanent place of residence yet?"

Angel: "Not yet. Been stayin' at that hotel you told me about the first night. Not that many people willin' to take in a single man from outta town."

Alastor: "Yes, I though not. I've a spare room, if you'd like to stay with me. You'd have to pay rent, of course, but it wouldn't be much."

Angel: "Would you stay with me if our positions were reversed?"

Alastor: "Perhaps! I'd certainly be curious enough to give it a go. And it's better than a hotel. Cheaper too."

Angel: "..I'll think about it." He decides, not outright turning him down.

Alastor: "Of course. No rush, my dear. There's plenty of time to think."

Angel: "Hey, y'know. You could probably head north, make a deal with a family up there and get rid of all the bodies they're dropping."

Alastor: "Oh? You say that so confidently. Your family, I presume?"

Angel: "Wouldn't give them that kinda help. Maybe one of tha others."

Alastor: "Hm. So you left for a reason then. Angry with them?"

Angel: "Tired of some of 'em."

Alastor: "Of course. Family can get tiring after a while."

Angel: "You got any?"

Alastor: "Not anymore!" He smiles wider, more than should be physically possible.

Angel: "C-cut that out!" He hisses, looking around them. "Someone's gonna see!"

Alastor: "Yes yes, stop panicking, dear." He laughs, perking as the waiter returns with their order. "Oh, lovely!"

Angel: "These.. are like doughnuts?" He looks down at them, surprised it actually is some kind of dessert.

Alastor: "In a sense, yes. Mind the powdered sugar, dear. It gets everywhere if you're not careful." He hums, blowing at his coffee.

Angel: Angel picks it up carefully, looking it over and likening it more to a Mexican sopapilla than a doughnut. When he takes a bite, powder dusts up onto his lips and cheek.

Alastor: Alastor laughs, shaking his head and passing him a napkin. "I did warn you, dear."

Angel: "Thanks." He licks it and the uses it to wipe at his face. It's a mess, and he doesn't really care.

Alastor: "Certainly. Beyond that, how's the taste?"

Angel: "Good. It's real good. You sure you don't want some?"

Alastor: "I'm sure. Too messy and too sweet for my tastes."

Angel: "It doesn't fill ya up either, does it?"

Alastor: "Not at all, no!"

Angel: "You sure you're not going to be tempted to eat me if I moved in with you?"

Alastor: "I'm fairly certain, yes. I do have some self control, after all."

Angel: "I'd be pretty stupid to, still."

Alastor: "Perhaps! But you're considering it all the same, aren't you?"

Angel: "Kind of havin' a hard time findin' somewhere else to stay. Everyone's scared of the damn monster. Of you."

Alastor: "Yes, they would be. Another reason I'm offering. I'm nothing if not apologetic."

Angel: "..Maybe if you're good for this whole.. thing."

Alastor: "It's a date, darling. At least call it what it is."

Angel: "Is that what you intended it to be?"

Alastor: "Something to that effect. Are you against the idea?"

Angel: "Thought you said it wasn't flirtin'?"

Alastor: "At the time, it wasn't."

Angel: He frowns, licking at a sugary finger." Yer kiddin' me, right?"

Alastor: "Oh, not at all! I don't flirt with food, dear."

Angel: "Charmin'." He licks at his thumb before picking up another dessert. "And I flirt with mine all the time, isn't that right, lovely?" He coos before taking a big bite.

Alastor: Alastor laughs, genuinely amused. "Aren't you a character, my dear."

Angel: "That's the nicest way anyone's put it." He lifts a brow, lips lifting in a half-smile.

Alastor: "Really? A shame. It's rather darling."

Angel: Angel feels his face warm and drops his gaze down to his food. "Why are you flirtin' with me now?"

Alastor "Because you've very firmly been moved from the food column into the entertainment column, dear."

Angel: "Entertainment don't sound like a good enough column for me to be getting myself flustered over you again."

Alastor: "Well, you already turned down friend."

Angel: "..so your next step is lover?"

Alastor: "Oh, goodness, no. That's a step too far, dear. I don't do things of that nature."

Angel: "I don't understand what you're trying for then."

Alastor: "A beau, perhaps. But there's no need to go any further."

Angel: "So just someone you go around with? Flirt a lil'?"

Alastor: "Something to that point, I suppose, yes."

Angel: "An' if I don't wanna?"

Alastor: "Things continue as platonically as possible?"

Angel: He tilts his head, not sure how serious he is.)

Alastor: "No pressure, my dear."

Angel: "Hope you know how strange you are."

Alastor: "Oh, certainly! It would be a bit difficult not to know." He laughs, sipping at his coffee.

Angel: "You said I was the first to fight back.. No one ever did before?"

Alastor: "Not successfully. No. None have managed to escape so easily."

Angel: "Well, that's just sad. Who ya going for? The drunk and weak?"

Alastor: "Aha. No, dear. Just the unmissable."

Angel: "Gee, thanks. But I don't get why no one else could fight ya off."

Alastor: "Fear keeps people from doing a lot of things. And no one else had any weapons."

Angel: "Sucks ta be them."

Alastor: "Doesn't it just?" He laughs, amused.)

Angel: "How often do you have to eat anyway?"

Alastor: "As often as my patience wears out, I suppose. I can only handle starving for so long."

Angel: "I'm asking how long you usually go here."

Alastor: "I try to keep them few and far between. A month or so if I can manage."

Angel: "A month ain't bad.."

Alastor: "Only twelve people murdered a year, hm? I'd take them from the morgue, if I could."

Angel: "Why can't ya? Meat too old?"

Alastor: "No easy way to get it. Not without suspicion being cast on me."

Angel: "You gotta pay off the right people, sweetheart. Make 'em look the other way and not ask questions."

Alastor: "Mm. Radio doesn't pay as much as you'd expect, my dear."

Angel: "Then you find a way to make money on the side. Or bettah yet, you could get hired to get rid of people."

Alastor: "Oh? Make a deal with someone, you mean? I suppose I could. Though I don't quite like the idea of someone else knowing what I am."

Angel: "You don't tell 'em that. Just guarantee you'll get it done. Maybe even have a middle-man."

Alastor: "Oh? Are you offering, dear?"

Angel: "Pff, no. I just got away from all the crime boss shit.:

Alastor: "No? So your family was only partially the issue."

Angel: "I don't mind ganking smucks who deserve it. My pa was just doin' it to do it sometimes."

Alastor: "I see. A violent type. Without self-control. Always a disappointment."

Angel: "Didn't like that kids were gettin' involved either. You don't go for kids, right?"

Alastor: "Children? I don't much care for them, but I don't go out of my way to harm them. Too small."

Angel: "Good. If you were eatin' babies, this whole thing woulda had to end here."

Alastor: "Certainly not. As I've said, I do have some morals."

Angel: "Congrats on that."

Alastor: "Your patronisation is noted, dear."

Angel: He flashes a smile, hands resting up behind his head.

Alastor: "But enough of all that! Have you made your decision?"

Angel: "Yeah, sure. Why not? Might as well live with the scariest thing in town."

Alastor: "Splendid!" He claps his hands together, pleased. "I will do my best to make certain you don't regret this decision."

Angel: "Sure hope not." Angel will move his stuff in, but he won't be there that night. He goes out, asks around and tracks down some natives to talk to.

Alastor: Looking for information on Wendigos then? He could've just asked Alastor. He would've answered honestly.

Angel: He's not that blindingly trusting. He'll get told about them. That they're likened to an evil spirit. He'll be given sage and other purifying grasses. He actually had a really fun time. Comes back smelling like fire smoke and various other things.

Alastor: Alastor won't like the smell. It's irritating. He doesn't know why. He'll send him to the bathroom to get clean.

Angel: Angel will grin all big and wink at him, doing what he says though. He's got beads in his hair from some of the kids he's got to get out though. Feathers.

Alastor: "Whatever that smell is, get it off of you immediately. Where have you even been, dear? I was expecting you much sooner."

Angel: "I said I'd move in, but I gotta have some know-how of wendigos before I go sleeping in your extra bed." He pulls another bead from his hair, setting it on the table. Come help me get these out.

Alastor: "...No. I can't stand to be anywhere near you. Not smelling like that."

Angel: "Then I'll be a minute. You can draw me a bath."

Alastor: "...Very well. But try to be quick. You're infesting the whole apartment."

Angel: "My bad, I'll keep it confined to my room from now on."

Alastor: "You'd certainly better!"

Angel: Well, at least he knows it works now.

Alastor: Alastor will go run the bath and wonder what on earth it is that smells so awful, that puts him so on edge. He's never come across it before.

Angel: Angel isn't telling. But he's keeping it in his room. He can sleep soundly now.

Alastor: Pfff. Angel'll still smell like it then. Alastor won't be able to get close. To touch the way he wants to. So mean.

Angel: It'll wear off somewhat when he's been out in the city all day. Especially if it's raining. Or maybe after he takes a bath and comes out to the living room to sit in the sofa.

Alastor: That'll be much better then. He can sit with him and they can talk. Or read together.

Angel: Angel likes reading in the strangest positions. Upside-down, slung over the couch, on the floor with his feet up on something. It's also so hot and muggy, he'd probably dying most of the time. Just. Stripped down to basically nothing and sweating.

Alastor: Angel, dear. He knows it's hot, but must you really strip down so much?

Angel: "I'm dying. I can feel myself melting down to nothing." He spreads out on the floor, facedown. "At this rate you'll get to eat me after I've been slow-cooked."

Alastor: "Oh, hush. You're hardly dying. You're overreacting, my dear."

Angel: "New York is so much better. This is Hell."

Alastor: "New York is much too crowded. And were this Hell, there would be much more hellfire and demons."

Angel: "I don't care. I bet Hell isn't as humid and sticky as it is here right now."

Alastor: "Well. You may be right on that count. The humidity makes it so much worse. Hell is bound to have less of it."

Angel: "Is there anything to do about it?"

Alastor: "The heat? Short of splurging for an air conditioner or taking a dive into the ocean, not especially."

Angel: "The ocean.. You wanna go swimming?"

Alastor: "The nearest beach is nearly an hour and a full state away, dear. Do you wish to travel that far?"

Angel: He whines, turning so he can look up at him, his cheek pressed to the floor. "No.. There's not a lake? A river?"

Alastor: "Not one without gators, cher. Unless you'd like to settle for a public pool, we're not swimming."

Angel: "Cher? Like sherry?"

Alastor: "Non, mon ange. Cher as in dear. Darling."

Angel: "Ah.. Oh. That.. yeah." Angel blinks, stomach having gone all funny. "You're calling me darling?"

Alastor: "I am. Is that a problem?"

Angel: "Guess not." He shrugs, laying on his arm for some comfort.

Alastor: "Well, then! Have you made your decision about the pool?"

Angel: "It'll be full of people, won't it?"

Alastor: "It will. Mostly children."

Angel: "..you wanna get in the bath?"

Alastor: "...Together?"

Angel: "We could maybe fit. If we try hard enough."

Alastor: "We could... But do you have a swimsuit?"

Angel: "Why would I? We can just go in our underwear."

Alastor: "Hmm. Fair enough! Alright, why not give it a go?"

Angel: "Really? Angel perks up, pushing against the floor."

Alastor: "Really! It is a bit hot. It could do us both some good."

Angel: "Then come on." He reaches for him, wanting to tug him along.

Alastor: "After you, dear." He hums, allowing himself to be pulled down the hall to the bathroom.

Angel: Angel starts up the water on cold, already stripped himself, so he turns to Al. "Need help?"

Alastor: "Aha. No, thank you. I can undress myself, dear."

Angel: "You sure? I can help you with your bowtie."

Alastor: "Positive, darling. I've been doing it on my own since I was but a lad, after all!" He laughs, starting with his tie himself.

Angel: Angel shrugs, sliding himself into the bath and shivering as the cool rushes over him.

Alastor: "Feeling better, dear?" He wonders, taking his time in getting undressed.

Angel: "Much." He leans back, gaze on Alastor and watching him undress.

Alastor: "...Can I help you, darling?" He pauses, a bit self conscious.

Angel: "Mm?" He lifts his gaze, realizing he was staring. "No?" He answers, feeling he would have flushed if he wasn't already so hot.

Alastor: "Then?" He waves him off, wanting him to stop staring.

Angel: "Was staring off into space. Sorry." He sinks down in the water, fully closing his eyes.

Alastor: "Mm." He hums, not quite buying it but letting it go. He removes the rest of his clothing, getting down to his underwear and joining Angel in the tub.

Angel: Angel makes some room, long legs going up over the side of the tub and dripping onto the floor. "Nice?"

Alastor: "Much better, yes. Though it would be even more so with some ice, I believe."

Angel: "Ice would be so damn nice." He sighs, relaxing back and letting his head tip over the back of the tub. It leaves his throat exposed, sweat from before still damp on it.

Alastor: "Righ'? 'S too damn hot." He mutters, scooping up a bit of water and pouring it over his head.

Angel: Angel blinks, lifting his head to look up at him. "Was.. that you?"

Alastor: "Who else would it be, cher? No one else here."

Angel: "Your accent.."

Alastor: "I was born 'n raised here. What else were y' expectin'?"

Angel: "Not.. not that." He bites at the inside of his lip, hand covering his mouth.

Alastor: "...Y're wantin' to laugh, ain'tcha?" He sighs, resigned to it.

Angel: "Laugh?" He actually does laugh at that, caught off-guard. "Oh no, not laugh."

Alastor: "...Then what? If no' laughter."

Angel: "..probably wouldn't be appropriate to say. Bein' men an' all."

Alastor: "Appropriate? Darling, we're in the bath together, I hardly thing 'appropriate' is something you need to be bothering with at the moment."

Angel: "True." Angel grins, gaze flicking over Al's body. "It's hot. Yer voice."

Alastor: "Oh? You're attracted to it?"

Angel: "Yeah, it's.. nice. Didn't think I had a thing for accents."

Alastor: "How many you heard b'fore, cher?"

Angel: "Aha.. quite.. quite a few, actually." His hand goes over his stomach, trying to soothe the feeling there.

Alastor: "Zat so? What's so different 'bout this-un?"

Angel: "It.. it just.." He flushes, curling up on himself a little. "I don't know! It's makin' me hot though, so you might wanna stop."

Alastor: "...Ah. Yes, alright. No need to cause problems."

Angel: "Thank you.."

Alastor: "You're very welcome, my dear."

Angel: He rubs at his stomach, ignoring the buzz to his nerves that was still there from the accent.

Alastor: "So? How've you been lately?"

Angel: "Still tryin'a find work. Kind of quit the restaurant after you tried ta kill me."

Alastor: "Oh? Unfortunate. Though I can understand why. Perhaps I can get you a job at the station?"

Angel: "Doin' what exactly?"

Alastor: "Janitorial services, perhaps? Unless you have any engineering skills."

Angel: "Engineering what?"

Alastor: "Radio equipment, dear."

Angel: "Ah.. No. Can't help ya with that."

Alastor: "No, I didn't think so. Secretary, perhaps? Assistant?"

Angel: "Oh, I can be your secretary." He purrs, sliding his legs together all sultry-like.

Alastor: "No. Not like that."

Angel: "Aw, come on! It'd be fun. But seriously. I can do secretary work."

Alastor: "If that's true, then I can see about getting you a job at the station."

Angel: "Would I be your personal one?"

Alastor: "Not necessarily, no. Would you want to be?"

Angel: "Would be kind of fun."

Alastor: "Working together? I suppose."

Angel: "Don't hafta."

Alastor: "No. But it could be nice. Havin' a friend to work with."

Angel: "Wouldn't mind it either."

Alastor: "Then I shall see what I can do!"

Angel: "Thanks, would really appreciate it."

Alastor: "I can't make any promises, of course, but I will do my best."

________________________________________________________________________________

Angel:  
Also for Alastor and Angel living together in that Wendigo one, I love the idea of Alastor actually not being all that handy while Angel actually knows how to do stuff from helping family out when they move into the country or having to fix things cause it's way too expensive in the city I dunno XD Just. Al talking about needed to call someone in to fix something and Angel like, what do ya mean? You just gotta do this.

Alastor: Pfff. No practical knowledge about the newer technologies? XD Only the more old fashioned things.

Angel: Well, not even that. More so like Al not being able to fix his own plumbing, or electricity, or knowing the first thing about how to build or repair something. XD

Alastor: The newer technologies. XD He probably grew up in the bayou, didn't have any of that stuff.

Angel: Didn't spend time with his dad too much either probably. Didn't learn handy work and now he can just pay someone to do it.

Alastor: Nooope. His dad was awful. Alastor was a momma's boy. So fixing things isn't in his repertoire. He knows how to sew though. And bake. And cook.

Angel: Angel will appreciate the sewing. And I'm sure Alastor will appreciate Angel fixing broken railing or steps and fixing up leaky pipes. First time it happens, it's probably after Al calls someone in, and Angel gets home to hearing the guy ripping Al off.

Alastor: Oh gosh. Probably. Gets so mad at him on Alastor's behalf.

Angel: Just. Yer kiddin' me, right? Yer chargin' that much for a damn leaky pipe? And the guy saying all the bullshit he told Al that he found, and Angel ripping open the cabinet to look and seeing the guy didn't even do the shit he said he had to and just. Al, you're a damn monster, and you're getting ripped off by some skeevy plumber, what the fuck?

Alastor: "Am I? This sort of thing has never been my forte. Tell me, what exactly should I be being charged here, hm? And. What hasn't he fixed?" He turns a creepy smile to the plumber, fingers tenting.

Angel: "A quarter of what he's charged ya. All he did was replaces a valve, it looks like. Didn't even seal it right or nothin'." Angel looks back, catching Al's expression, and the look on the plumber's face. "Hey." He gets the guy's attention. "Ya know who's plummin' yer doin' right?"

"I.. I don't.."

Alastor: "You will. And then you'll never forget it again. And never treat another customer like this either."

Angel: "Been scammin' poor widows who don't know their way around the dirty stuff? Sounds like some news that needs ta go on yer station."

"Wait.. what? Station?"

Alastor: "Alastor LeBlanc, at your service, monsieur." He offers his hand, smile becoming a tad malicious.

Angel: "Al.. Ala-.. Oh, come on, please! Every damn business in this city does the same thing!"

Alastor: "That certainly doesn't make it better, my 'fine' fellow."

Angel: "Scamming poor, little ol' ladies and the ignorant." Angel gestures to Al, a tsk to his voice.

Alastor: Alastor shoots Angel a look for the ignorant remark, arms crossing. "The point being, it's very unsporting of you! I'm sure everyone would love to be informed of where they shouldn't be spending their money."

Angel: "You can' do this! I already got enough shit competition in this town!"

Alastor: "That's hardly my fault, is it? You're the one with the faulty plumbing practices."

Angel: "Now, listen." Angel purrs, coming around to drape an arm over the guy's shoulder. It doesn't have to go all public here, ya know? Maybe if you had something that would.. appease the situation, we could let it slide by."

"..Something like what?"

Alastor: "Doing your job properly would be a good start."

Angel: "An' you get all up in people's business. In their homes. How about we.. look the other way if you bring me anythin' you find interestin'?"

Alastor: Alastor tilts his head, looking back to Angel. What kind of interesting could he have in mind?

Angel: The man has a similar question, and Angel pats the guy's shoulder. "Not much. Jus' juicy bits. Like who's cheatin' on who, who's beatin' their kids, who's beatin' their wife. The dirty stuff if you can."

"I.. I'm just a plumber. I'm not getting that kind of--"

"I know. Not expecting too much. But I'm sure plumbers talk to other plumbers, right? Gossip about what they saw, what they overheard. Don't worry. It won't get back to ya."

Alastor: "That would be quite the interesting information to acquire. For various reasons. What do you say, my good man?"

Angel: "..you won't go spreading stuff about my business? You'll keep it all private?"

"Of course. Wouldn't do me any good if my informant got discovered, would it?"

Alastor: "Not a word." He grins, miming zipping his lips.

Angel: "..alright. Then. We got a deal."

Alastor: "Lovely!" Alastor holds out his hand, fingers waggling.

Angel: The man reaches out, clasping hands with him while Angel's already wondering off, his part of this all done.

Alastor: "Now then! To work with you! For real this time." His smile turns into a smirk and he squeezes tightly at his hand.

Angel: "Ah! L-looking forward to it.."

Alastor: "Quite so." He releases his hand after a moment, shooing him off. "Angel, dear! Wherever are you going?"

Angel: "I'm goin' out! I'll be back in an hour or less."

Alastor: "But you just got back, dear! Where could you be going now?"

Angel: "To get plumbing shit!"

Alastor: "You don't think the plumber here's tools will be up to speed?"

Angel: "If one thing broke, somethin' else will pretty soon. Might as well get prepared for it."

Alastor: "You believe so? There's no reason to think it."

Angel: "You'll see! Just have dinner cooked for me, okay?"

Alastor: "Hm. Alright, I suppose I can do that much. Anything in particular or should I just make whatever comes to mind?"

Angel: "Whatever is fine. You cook good enough."

Alastor: "'Good enough'? Excuse you, but that's not a compliment, dear."

Angel: Angel laughs, heading out.

Alastor: "I think I shall burn it! Just to spite you!" He calls, smiling fondly.

Angel: Angel won't take long. Just has to get some essential stuff.

Alastor: He'll come back to a well-made, unburnt dinner and a just leaving plumber.

Angel: He'll be happy. It smells delicious.

Alastor: "Darling, that had better be you!"

Angel: "Honey, I'm home! Smells good in here."

Alastor: Alastor laughs, finishing up setting the table. "It had better!"

Angel: "I got all the stuff. Can help ya fix it if anything breaks again."

Alastor: "My hero." He snorts, nudging his side. "You didn't need to do that."

Angel: "Bothers me that ya don't know how."

Alastor: "Most technology has always eluded me. It's nothing unusual."

Angel: "You should know how to keep yer house from fallin' apart. Other people always wanna rip you off."

Alastor: "Mm. Not always. But I do see your point."


	2. Wendigo AU/Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover of the Wendigo AU with canon. A continuation of the first in a sense.

Angel: I really want Alastor to meet demon Alastor XD  


Alastor: Oh gosh. Like. Sent back into his own timeline meeting him or cross-universe meeting him? XD Cause Angel's still there with him in the one.  


Angel: I like the idea of him showing up to see himself with alive Angel, gosh.  


Alastor: Just. Living together and being all domestic. XD Cuddling up together when there's no need to be that close whatsoever.  


Angel: Demon Alastor is going to be so confused. He was alone when he was alive. Who is this? And then he'll realize it's Angel.  


Alastor: An alive, human Angel. Who shouldn't be this age at all, let alone here in New Orleans.  


Angel: Living with a serial killer no less. Would demon Al have been a wendigo, too?  


Alastor: Mm-hmm. Still is one in shape if he takes his real form.  


Angel: Living with a wendigo then. He's going to want to know what's going on.  


Alastor: Very much so. He can't wander around in public in daylight. Not unless it's Mardi Gras, lol. So he'll have to hide out somewhere until night to bother them about it.  


Angel: He's going to have to keep hidden in shadows. Angel keeps thinking he sees something out of the corner of his eyes.  


Alastor: He does, of course. It's an actual shadow most of the time. If he mentions it to Alastor, he'll be on the look out for something strange. It would make sense that there are other creatures like him out there.

Alastor: All the art has them the same height, pretty much, doesn't it? Demon Alastor's seven foot one. XD His human form has to be much shorter. 

Angel: Oh my gosh, yes. He's gotta be a foot shorter. At the least.  


Alastor: Mm-hmm. Angel too. He's eight one. Or no. Alastor's seven nine and Angel's eight one. Yeah. There's a small difference, but a notable one.

  
Angel: Angel is a lankey bb. Also this means the demon Alastor following Angel and Alastor on Earth is huge XD  


Alastor: Yuuuup. My thoughts exactly. Another reason he can't wander around in daylight.  


Angel: So he's creeping them out. Alastor might insist Angel not sleep in a room he can't go into if something happens.  


Alastor: Oh gosh, that's right. He can't go into his room with the sage. He'll ask him to stay close. So he can keep an eye on him.  


Angel: Angel's not all that against it. He's fallen asleep on the couch before. He doesn't think Al's gonna eat him anymore. Where he gonna sleep though?  


Alastor: Well. It's best to stick together. Just in case. There's enough space in his bed, if you wish?  


Angel: "Your bed. Well.. I guess. If you're insisting."  


Alastor: "Dear, don't you dare take this the wrong way."  


Angel: "You're inviting me to sleep with you, aren't you?"  


Alastor: "Only to sleep! I'd rather keep you not dead, you see."  


Angel: "To sleep and protect me, alright. I can do that."  


Alastor: "Good. No getting any more handsy than usual, alright?"  


Angel: "What do ya think I'm gonna do? Have I ever tried ta get handsy?"  


Alastor: "You always do, dear. I don't mind to a point, but no more than usual."  


Angel: "I'm not gonna molest ya."  


Alastor: "Yes, I'm aware. No worries there, dear."  


Angel: "What do you think I'm going to do then?"  


Alastor: "Cling just a bit too tightly, perhaps?" He teases, poking at his nose.  


Angel: "You like the clinging."  


Alastor: "Oh, do I? I'm afraid that's news to me."

  
Angel: "Deep down maybe."  


Alastor: "Hah. Perhaps. I haven't gotten rid of you yet, after all."  


Angel: "Are you plannin' to at some point? After all the things I've done for you?"

  
Alastor: "Not particularly! But you never know what might happen!"

Angel: "I wouldn't want to get rid of you."  


Alastor: "Oh? You still keep all that sage in the apartment. Are you sure about that?"

Angel: "That's incase you wake up wanting a snack."

Alastor: "Snack time and time spent with you don't coincide, dear."

Angel: "It almost did."

Alastor: "Only the once!"

  
_________________________________________________________________________

  
Angel: Demon Alastor is going to be even more confused watching them get into bed together.

Alastor: Mm-hmm. They haven't before now. It's unusual.

Angel: It's sweet, too. Angel's smiling over at Al and all cozy.

Alastor: They're all cuddly and teasing each other. The way they are during the day at book time.

Angel: It's adorable. Is Alastor going to ruin it? XD

Alastor: He might. XD Come stalking in when they fall asleep. Or just before.

Angel: Peering down at them. It would be funny if Angel has a gun under his pillow, and Alastor scares him with his smile when he wakes up, so he shoots at him.

Alastor: Pfff. He probably does sleep with one. Habit. Keeps it on his person. Just. Panics and shoots him. Just like the last time Alastor scared him. XD

Angel: Would he actually hit this Alastor or would he be able to get out of the way?

Alastor: Even if it did hit him, it wouldn't make much difference. The sound would wake Alastor up though. "Darling, why do you always shoot first and ask questions later?"

Angel: "He was leanin' over me and his teeth were all freaky like yours got at the cabin! Was I not supposed to shoot?" He asks, practically pressed to Alastor as he scoots away from whatever the fuck it was.

Alastor: "Oh, really?" He hums, intrigued. "And who might you be? To intrude so easily?"

"So sorry to interrupt your rest! Consider me an interested party to, well. All this." He gestures to two of them, amused.

Angel: "This what? What are you?"

Alastor: "Mm. A demon. And this everything, of course. Why are you here? How are you here?"

"Because otherwise he'd be stuck in that seedy hotel still, clearly. You've been watching us, you haven't you?"

  
Angel: "Watching us. For how long? How long have you known?"

Alastor: "Oh, not long at all! A few days, give or take. It's been some time since I've been here. But things are not at all as I remember. You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here."

"The city's always changing. And I answered it, did I not?" 

Angel: "He's lettin' me live with him.."

Alastor: "Practically forcing him to, really. Why exactly do you care?"

"Because he shouldn't be here. Not as he is. Not now."  


Angel: "I'm not forcing anyone to let me live with them, what the hell. And what do you know about me anyway?: 

Alastor: "I'm the one forcing, dear. Do keep up."

"...Your name is Angel. Italian. New Yorker. Mob family. Addicted to phencyclidine, alcohol, and sexual acts. Is there anything else I'm missing?"  


Angel: "Wha- I'm not addicted to sex! What tha hell. He flushes, not denying the other shit though. What, are you here to drag me down?"  


Alastor: "What, down to hell? Certainly not. I'm not going back so soon, I just got here. No. I just want to understand."

"This is getting a mite convoluted, isn't it? You haven't even told us your name or why you care about his presence at all."

Angel: "Exactly. Who the fuck are you?"

Alastor: "Oh, very well." He sighs, shaking his head. "I do suppose my looks have changed over the years, though I hadn't thought it to be that much. Call me Alastor."

"...I'm not certain I like what you're insinuating."

  
Angel: "..hold on." Angel reaches over, turning the light on, so he can see better. "..wait a minute."  


Alastor: Alastor grins, sharp, yellow teeth on full display.

"...Wendigo features. Without being fully transformed. A demon, you said?"  


Angel: "Yeah.. and he knows me."

Alastor: "I do, indeed! Though this was certainly not the way I remember meeting you at all." 

"Alright, fine. Then how do you remember it?"

  
Angel: "..is he saying he's from the future?"  


Alastor: He laughs, bemused. "Yes, I suppose I am, aren't I? How funny. The way I remember it, we both met in Hell. Not _here_. On earth."

"In Hell? The literal location, I presume?"  


Angel: "I already knew I was going but.. Fuck."  


Alastor: "I didn't recognise you at first. I've never seen you this way before."

"So that's why you think something's wrong? You being here at all is problematic in and of itself, is it not?"  


Angel: "Don't recognize me.. What do I look like in Hell?"

Alastor: "A jumping spider. Tall. Leggy. Pink. Four arms usually, but capable of eight."  


Angel: "What the fuck. I turn into a spider in Hell? And all you turn into is a red guy with sharp teeth?"

Alastor: He laughs, shaking his head. "You're still humanoid, dear."

"He's nearly at the ceiling. He's taller. And the wendigo..."  


Angel: "..what about the wendigo?"  


Alastor: "He's the antlers. And the ears. Likely the tail as well." 

"Mm. Of course I can change still. But frightening people with something like appearance is so banal."  


Angel: "..he survives gunshots better than you, too."  


Alastor: "I survived that gunshot just fine, thank you."

"Bullets can't do much to me anymore, fortunately. Dare I ask why you shot him?"

  
Angel: "..he was tryin'a eat me. Lead me off to a remote cabin just so he could do it. He sniffs, laying back down on the pillow now that he knows the danger's probably passed."  


Alastor: "Ah. Yes, that would do it. Changed your mind, then?"

"Clearly. He's off the table, metaphorically speaking."  


Angel: "Thankfully I'm a charmin' enough roommate."  


Alastor: "Charming now, are we? I still can't stand to be around you with all that sage."

"Well. The why is sufficiently explained, I suppose. But the how is still a conundrum. I'm not certain what year it is at the moment, but I am fairly certain you're much too old for it."  


Angel: "Oh, you found out what it was?" Angel laughs. "And what do you mean? Now you're not making sense."

  
Alastor: "I was able to figure it out, yes. As for his age, we aren't too far apart, I believe."

Angel: "..well, I mean. I did leave my place before my dad or brother could put the whack on me." Angel frowns, looking towards the bed. Would they have eventually killed him? Or was it something else?  


Alastor: "It was an overdose, I believe. Is that the current year, then?" He hums, turning to his alive counterpart. "In that case, it's you that's off. I died in 1933."

"Odd..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Angel: It could be that Angel is the one out of time.  


Alastor: That he's time travelled without knowing it? XD I was thinking maybe Angel had been there long enough to have let Alastor live when he should've died? His habits have changed so he didn't get caught.  


Angel: What's their time difference again?  


Alastor: Died in '33 and '47.  


Angel: So 14 years? How old is Angel in Hell? XD Maybe this Angel can be younger? If Angel is 32 or so, he'd be 18 in the year of '33  


Alastor: Thirties, I think?? They died around the same age. That works for me. XD  


Angel: Do we want him that young? XD Does Alastor know?  


Alastor: That's not too bad? XD Alastor doesn't know cause he hasn't asked.  


Angel: And then Demon Alastor must think Angel is younger than he actually is. If he thinks Angel died at the age of eighteen. Or maybe it's just hard to tell Angel's age XD  


Alastor: He doesn't know the year. No one's confirmed it yet. And he's never seen Angel as a human before now either. No way to tell. XD  


Angel: "Overdose? Accidental? Or do I really get that depressed later on? And ah.. That's.. not good for you, is it?" He looks to Alastor, frowning at him. "It is 1933."  


Alastor: "Of that much, I'm unaware. Hm. 1933 and still alive... Possibly your doing. You aren't supposed to be here."

"All the more reason for me to keep you here. I don't plan on dying any time soon."  


Angel: "Ah, you think I'm the reason you're alive? I shot you."  


Alastor: "And? It clearly didn't kill me."

"Having you here obviously changed quite a bit... How often have you been out hunting?"

"Not as much as usual. Is that it then? I got caught?"  


Angel: "I've been workin' on getting him a list'a people to hunt, too." Angel murmurs, laying back on the pillows and tucking an arm up behind his head.  


Alastor: "Sweet of you, dear. But wholly unnecessary."

"Quite so. Tell me, were you in human shape when you were shot?"  


Angel: "He was morphing and jumping at me."  


Alastor: "That would explain why the shot didn't kill him then. ...Odd of you to not have killed him before you changed, however."

"Yes, well... Perhaps I'd subconsciously wanted to give him a chance at living."  


Angel: "Wait.. Does it hurt you more or less if you're changed?"  


Alastor: "Getting shot in the face? Much less, I'd imagine."

"Oh, considerably! You're still alive, aren't you? That's proof enough."  


Angel: "No, no, no. I mean. If I'd shot you as a human, you would have died? Or if I shot you as a wendigo?"

Alastor: "Were he completely human in shape at the time, he would've died, yes. I can tell you this from experience, unfortunately."

"Well. Lucky me then."  


Angel: "Oh.. Ah. Probably a good idea you didn't attack me fully human then."  


Alastor: "Hah. Yes, now that you mention it."

"Very lucky, yes. But why? Killing them first is less dangerous. You... Wanted to give him a chance to survive?"  


Angel: "He said he liked talkin' to me. We were hangin' out for a week or so before he invited me out ta eat me."  


Alastor: "...You're not supposed to like your prey."

"Obviously. It was a minor snag and nothing more."

"One that worked out to him moving in with you, apparently."  


Angel: "He loves me, apparently. Can't get enough of me." Angel reaches over combing fingers through Al's messy hair.  


Alastor: He clicks his teeth, leaning away. "You stop that. You know the rules for touching, dear."

"I see. You do seem rather close."  


Angel: "You friends with me in Hell?" Angel sits up, patting the spot on the bed next to him.  


Alastor: "Hm. I don't know that I'd use that word. But we are well-acquainted, yes." He glances down, thinking a moment before shrugging and taking a seat.  


Angel: "You're fuckin' tall." Angel leans to the side, so he can look up at him. "And warm. I can feel the heat comin' off'a ya."  


Alastor: "Seven foot nine, dear." He nods, bemused. "I am a demon."

"A complete change of physical appearance..."

  
Angel: "..you've got antlers." Angel gets his legs under him, lifting up to sit on his knees. "Like before. And.. ears? Are those ears?" He points to his own head like Alastor might not know what he means.  


Alastor: "I do. And they are, yes." He snorts, letting them move about. 

"Nothing I can't do as well given the inclination."  


Angel: "You can put ears on your head? Angel tears his eyes away, looking over at the more normal Alastor. "What the hell, share that info more often. I want to see 'em."

  
Alastor: "...If I change form enough. I won't look much like him."

"Sorry~! He'll be a bit too frightening for you if he attempts."  


Angel: "Oh.." He frowns, looking between Al and the one with cute ears on his head. "..can I see yours?"  


Alastor: Alastor very nearly frowns, arms crossing over his chest.

"No! Not at all!"  


Angel: "No, I can't? Or no, you don't mind?" He asks, scooting a little closer.  


Alastor: "No, you can't. If you're that desperate, let him frighten you first."  


Angel: Angel whines, looking back to his Alastor. "Is it really that scary?"  


Alastor: "You tell me, dear. You did shoot me in a blind panic."  


Angel: "You were jumpin' at me. ..I think I'd be okay if you did it now."  


Alastor: "...Should I?"

"It's not much to look at it. But why not? Let's see how he handles it, hm?"  


Angel: "I promise I won't shoot ya."  


Alastor: Alastor laughs, shaking his head. "Yes, alright. Fair enough. Allow me to get more comfortable first."  


Angel: Angel settles down himself, attention shifting to the demon when he feels the heat all along his side from being so close.  


Alastor: "...Hmph." He gets out of bed, internally pouting as he removes his pajama top.  


Angel: "Wait. I didn't know I was gettin' a show like this." He comments, watching Al with interest.  


Alastor: "Hah. Really, darling? That's all it takes? You've seen me without a shirt before. I just don't want my clothing torn."  


Angel: "That mean you're getting rid of everythin' else, too?"  


Alastor: "Certainly not. Everything else is elastic."

"Do get on with it."  


Angel: "Aw." Angel puts on a pout before smiling. "Come on. I'm not gonna run."  


Alastor: "Alright..." He nods, closing his eyes and letting the creature take form.  


Angel: "Ah.. Okay. Yeah, I.. I remember this." Angel swallows, leaning back and bumping into the other Alastor.  


Alastor: "There there. He probably won't eat you." He smirks, patting at his shoulder. 

Alastor growls, ears pushed back as he snuffles and pushes in between them.  


Angel: "Aha.. Hi." Angel shivers, looking up at him with a small smile. "Easy, Al.."  


Alastor: He nudges up against him, licking over his own jaw. 

"Hm. Not the response I was expecting."  


Angel: "You're touchin' me, so I'm touchin' back, okay?" He swallows, nervous as he reaches up to pet at Alastor's head.  


Alastor: He snuffles in response, nuzzling into his hand.

Not at all the response he was expecting. Peculiar.  


Angel: "Is.. is he even.. coherent at all?" Angel asks, smile getting bigger as he pets at the.. dangerous-looking deer.  


Alastor: "Enough to know who you are and what he's doing. Otherwise I expect he'd have done more than just come between us."  


Angel: "You think he would have eaten me?"  


Alastor: "Doubtful. He's being protective. But he knows enough not to come at me for it."

Alastor growls, ears folding back. He can understand you still. Stop it.  


Angel: "Hey, hey, shh." Angel hugs around him like he would a big dog, petting through his fur. "You sound cool as fuck, but it's kinda makin' my heart race here."  


Alastor: He slowly blinks, pushing in against him apologetically.

"There, you see? He's completely aware."  


Angel: "He's sweet.. You're more cuddly like this." Angel nuzzles him back, expression bright.  


Alastor: "Touch feels different when it's not against the skin directly. Through the clothes or fur is easier to accept."

Alastor hums an agreement, licking across his cheek.  


Angel: "A-ah.. and _licking_ me?" He shivers, the hot tongue having felt weird.  


Alastor: "...Affection. Doesn't trust himself not to scratch you with his claws, I'd imagine. They are rather sharp."  


Angel: "Aw, you're okay." Angel pulls on him, being gentle and trying to get him up on the bed again. "Come lay down, you're too tall."  


Alastor: He shakes his head, kneeling down to make up for the height difference. He won't scratch up his bed sheets either.

  
Angel: Angel hugs around him, hand finding an ear to rub. "You're soft.."  


Alastor: He hums, leaning into his touch.

"Shall I leave you two alone, hm? Or rather, no. Turn back so we might continue our conversation."  


Angel: "Aw.. You could just come over and get snuggly, too. Worry about whatever's goin' on here in the mornin'. Ya know. After sleep."  


Alastor: "Aha. No. No, I'd rather not. I haven't slept in some time and I don't intend to now. It's also best for him not to stay like this for long."  


Angel: "Aw.. Okay. Come on, sugar. Switch back and climb up into bed."  


Alastor: He gives him one last nuzzle, pulling back to return to his human form. "Don't sound so disappointed, dear."  


Angel: "But you were so affectionate like that.. Like a big puppy."  


Alastor: "I'm hardly a puppy."

"...Dogs are too awful to be compared to him."  


Angel: "You don't like dogs?" He looks back at the demon, frowning.  


Alastor: "Never mind it." He shakes his head, gesturing to his counterpart and making his pajama top reappear on his body.

"...Convenient."  


Angel: "Wha.. How'd you do that?"  


Alastor: "Demonic power. Nothing all that special."

"A bit of voodoo in there as well, I'd imagine?"  


Angel: "Voodoo..?" He looks to Alastor, head tilting to the side.  


Alastor: "I know a bit myself. It only makes sense."

"Mm. Just a tad."  


Angel: "You nevah mentioned that."  


Alastor: "I never had need to."

"No reason to bring up something so taboo."  


Angel: "But I don't see any stuff around that looks all voodoo-y."

  
Alastor: "All back at the cabin, darling. No need to keep it here in the apartment." He slips back into bed, shrugging.  


Angel: "The one you took me to before? What if someone finds it?"  


Alastor: "It's taboo, not illegal. It's just a hunting cabin. They can't do anything about it."  


Angel: "They can tell others.. Get you hurt or chased out of town."  


Alastor: "You worryin' 'bout me, cher?" He teases, pinching at his cheek. "They'd have to realise it was mine in the first place."  


Angel: "You don't have anything there they can trace back to you? And what if they set a trap?"  


Alastor: "Nothing at all. I'm careful."

"Not careful enough. If you recall, this is the year you're meant to die."  


Angel: "Exactly. Listen to your demon self. What if you go fallin' for another pretty face and get fucked?"  


Alastor: "Hmph. I'm not so fickle, dear. That won't be happening again."

"I just love how you aren't denying haven fallen in the first place. Wonderful, truly."  


Angel: "..so you have fallen for me?" He asks, biting his lip to hold down a smile.  


Alastor: "...There's no sense in arguing over terminology. It's a waste of time."  


Angel: "But I want to hear.."  


Alastor: "...I suppose I've grown fond of you to a degree, yes."

"Scintillating."  


Angel: "Oh, hush. What about you and me in Hell? How's that?"  


Alastor: "...Tolerance. Barely that."  


Angel: "Why? Me an' him get along so well here, I think."  


Alastor: "The innuendo laden conversation is more than a bit irritating to wade through. Along with all the unwanted flirting and touching."  


Angel: "..ah, I'm thinking me and other Angel are a little different."  


Alastor: "Well. He has had a good seventy or so years of being a sex worker to his name that you don't."  


Angel: "..oh." Angel blinks, looking more than a little stunned. "I.. I'm a prostitute? In Hell?"  


Alastor: "When you're not starring in pornographic films. A certain overlord's fault, I'd imagine."

"...Then I'll have to keep that certain overlord away from him."  


Angel: "Forced prostitution? I've got a pimp?" He runs a hand through his hair, brows furrowed. "Is that my punishment?"  


Alastor: "Potentially. Though you claim to enjoy it."  


Angel: "I.. That's.. weird."  


Alastor: "Oh? You've proven to be very much into things of a sexual nature. What's so strange about it?"  


Angel: "I'm not! Not any more than the average guy!"  


Alastor: "Hm. Then I suppose you're playing it up for your customers. Money to get more drugs."  


Angel: "..maybe, yeah. Haven't ah. Really been on them much down here though. So I'm not like. Desperate for 'em."  


Alastor: "...So you're clean. And you've been killing less. Hah. Charlie would have a field day."

"Charlie?"  


Angel: "Gonna have to clarify who that is."  


Alastor: "The princess of Hell. Who's quite keen on rehabilitating demonkind." 

"Ah. Yes, alright. I see what you mean."  


Angel: "What? That doesn't make sense at all! Shouldn't she want us sufferin' for our sins?"  


Alastor: "Not her. She wants everyone to go up to Heaven and be happy."

"Is it even physically possible to rehabilitate a demon that way?"

"No clue!"  


Angel: "But she.. wants to rehabilitate them anyway?"

  
Alastor: "She wants to try. You're one of her only patrons. The first."  


Angel: "An' how's that going with the pimp in the picture?"  


Alastor: "Not well, clearly!"

"Then clearly taking him out is the best thing for everyone."  


Angel: Angel smiles, leaning over and bumping Alastor lightly. "Can you even take someone out in Hell?"  


Alastor: "Oh, yes. It's a bit time consuming and/or involves illegal weapons, but it's doable."

"There you are then. Problem solved." He hums, nudging Angel back.  


Angel: "I don't think demon you likes me enough to do that."  


Alastor: "Not really. It would be a hassle. Maybe one day when I'm bored."  


Angel: "Sure. Wait to help me get out of being a sex slave when you're bored. So generous."  


Alastor: "What else were you expecting, dear? I'm a literal demon of Hell."

"...If he won't, then I will."  


Angel: "Changin' species change yer morals, too?" He frowns, arms crossing over his chest. "..thanks."  


Alastor: "Oh, no. Not at all. I just have no affection for you whatsoever. Or a need to keep you appeased."

"...That may change yet. I don't care about the vast majority, but Angel isn't them."  


Angel: "Aw, you're so sweet." Angel coos, leaning over to hug around him.  


Alastor: "Ah--That does not mean I consented to hugs, dear." He sighs, patting at his shoulder, but smiling fondly.

"Hah. You're telling me to give him a chance then? No, I don't think so."

  
Angel: "I don't blame ya if I'm bein' all gross like you said. Charlie don' try an' get me to stop the gay shit? Ya know, for redemption."  


Alastor: "Hm? That's not one of the things you need to stop, dear. It's irritating and uncomfortable to me personally, but it certainly not a sin. It's only the rampant overindulgence of drugs and alcohol Charlie cares about."  


Angel: "It's.. not a sin?"  


Alastor: "It isn't! No one's sent to Hell for something so silly like who they're sexually attracted to."  


Angel: "..oh. I.. That's.. not what most people think."  


Alastor: "Most people are idiots."

"That's something I can agree with. They don't know what they're doing and they're all very, very stupid."  


Angel: "Hey, I'm one of those idiots."  


Alastor: "No, you aren't."

"I disagree, but if you want to say so, have at it."  


Angel: "Disagree with him or me?"  


Alastor: "With him. As far as I'm concerned, you're as idiotic as all the others."

"Rude and uncalled for."  


Angel: "If ya don't like me, you don' have to stick around, you know. Or I can just go back to my room since there's no real danger anymore."  


Alastor: "...You don't need to leave, dear."

"I made no mention of disliking you."  


Angel: "You don' have to after a certain point. You wanna talk to yourself anyway, don't ya?"  


Alastor: "Mm. I suppose I might, yes."

"I don't. Not after everything else. Go entertain yourself elsewhere. It's late and I'd like to get back to sleep, if you don't mind."  


Angel: "..you sure?" Angel asks softly, a little nervous to tell a demon to fuck off.  


Alastor: "I'm sure." 

"Hah. I suppose it can't hurt to wander around a little after dark. It has been some time, after all."  


Angel: "..yeah. Gonna sleep then."  


Alastor: "Same here. So do leave."

"Oh, very well. If I must." He stands, brushing himself off and heading to the door.

  
Angel: Angel's going to cuddle up to Alastor and just. Try really hard not to break down. Hell. He already knew he was going, but it's different being told directly and what's going to happen to him.  


Alastor: "Angel... Darling, don't... It's. Even if he doesn't care, I do. And I won't let anything happen to you."  


Angel: "S-sorry.. I.. ah. Just.." He tucks his face in against him, trying to hide the tears he didn't want falling. "How bad does it have to be? If I.. Seventy years of.. I don't want that."  


Alastor: "Then you won't." He pets through his hair, pulling him in closer. "I won't let that happen. You're with me and I'll keep you safe."  


Angel: "Who's going to keep you safe? And we.. will we even die at the same time?"  


Alastor: "I can keep myself safe. And as long as I am living, you will not die before me."  


Angel: "..you have fallen for me, haven't you?" Angel smiles, hugging him tighter.  


Alastor: "Hush." He hums, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  


Angel: "I really like you, too." He murmurs, soft like he doesn't want anyone to overhear.

  
Alastor: "...I would hope so, dear. After all the time I've put into you."  


Angel: "Put into me? What a way to word it." He laughs, tucking in closer.  


Alastor: "It's the truth, after all. Though it would seem you've already paid me back for my time."  


Angel: "How'd I do that?"  


Alastor: "Well, apparently I'm supposed to've died already. You've saved my life just by being here."  


Angel: "Don't know what I did.. I'm glad you're alive though."  


Alastor: "As am I. Though I do believe you may be the only person to know who and what I truly am and still be able to say so."  


Angel: "Yeah, well. You're not so bad under all the teeth."  


Alastor: "Hah. Thank you, darling. I do appreciate it."  


Angel: "You're welcome, sugar."  


Alastor: "...Are you going to be alright?"  


Angel: "Yeah.. I think so."

  
Alastor: "Good. That's good. Can I, ah... Do you need anything?"  


Angel: He shakes his head, smiling up at him. "Can.. I try something?"  


Alastor: "Certainly? What kind of something?"  


Angel: "Can I.. ah. Would it be alright if I.. If I tried kissin' ya?"  


Alastor: "...You want to kiss me? Truly?"  


Angel: He nods, cheeks starting to heat. "I'd.. really like to."  


Alastor: "...Alright. A kiss can't hurt."  


Angel: He nods, tongue darting out over his lips. "Won't hurt.." He leans up, nose bumping Al's.  


Alastor: "No..." He murmurs, bringing a hand to Angel's cheek.  


Angel: Angel's eyes close for a moment, relaxing into the touch before he pushes forward to press his lips to his.  


Alastor: It doesn't feel the way he was expecting. It's warm and soft. Not unpleasant at all.  


Angel: It's sweet, careful. Angel's never kissed a man before, but it feels.. good. Really good.  


Alastor: Alastor keeps him close, letting him prolong this as much as he wants. It's a connection. Something he hasn't had in a long time.  


Angel: Angel pulls back when he feels like his heart might thud out of his chest, having to press a hand to it to assure himself it won't.  


Alastor: "Lovely..." He murmurs, keeping his hand against his face.  


Angel: Angel flushes, face turning into Alastor's palm to hide.

  


Alastor: He laughs, kissing at his temple. "You're being cute, dear."  


Angel: "You're being cute.. Sweet."  


Alastor: "I'm not. I don't know how to be either of those."  


Angel: "But you are."  


Alastor: "You may be biased, dear."  


Angel: "Maybe a little.. Especially after you kissed me."  


Alastor: "More than a little. I'm a danger, you can't forget that."  


Angel: "You going to hurt me?"  


Alastor: "...Never on purpose."  


Angel: "You won't get all super hungry one day and go for me, will you?"  


Alastor: "No. I'd eat myself before I ever let that happen."  


Angel: "There's no risk of you going crazy?"  


Alastor: "...I don't know. There shouldn't be."  


Angel: "Okay. I'm.. I'm gonna keep the sage out, okay?"  


Alastor: "Alright... If you need it to feel safe."  


Angel: "No, I mean keep it out. Outta the house."  


Alastor: "Ah? You're going to get rid of it?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, I will. For you."  


Alastor: "You're not worried?"  


Angel: "No, not anymore."  


Alastor: "I'm not sure if that's sweet or stupid."  


Angel: "Probably both. But I can't exactly be worried about you if you're what's protectin' me in Hell."  


Alastor: "It would be a good idea to be."

Angel: "You want me to stay cautious around you?"  


Alastor: "No... But I want you safe as well."  


Angel: "Safe from you?"  


Alastor: "If necessary."  


Angel: "You're not really adding up here.."  


Alastor: "Am I not?"  


Angel: "You want to protect me, and you say you won't hurt me, but you want me to defend myself from you."  


Alastor: "Not on purpose... I don't want you hurt."

Angel: "I don't think you will."

Alastor: "You trust me that much?"

Angel: "Yeah.. I think I do."

  
Alastor: "...I'll do my best not to break it."  


Angel: "I don't think you will.. Think you'll keep it."  


Alastor: "Again, I'm not sure if that's sweet or naive... I certainly hope I will."  


Angel: "Only one way to find out, right?"  


Alastor: "Unfortunately, yes."  


Angel: "We'll be fine."  


Alastor: "Alright. We'll be fine."  


Angel: "We just gotta worry about demon you."  


Alastor: "Yes... On getting him back to where he came from."  


Angel: "What if he don' wanna go back?"  


Alastor: "...Exorcism?"  


Angel: "You want to exorcise yourself?"

  
Alastor: "Not especially, but what else is there to be done?"  


Angel: "Let him go back on his own? I'm sure you'd want to stay out of Hell if you could, too. At least for a little while. And it's not like he's hurting anything."  


Alastor: "For the time being... If he stays inside and no one sees him."  


Angel: "And he doesn't try an' eat me."  


Alastor: "...Not before I eat him first."  


Angel: "Wonder what he'd taste like.. Venison?"  


Alastor: "Hah. Perhaps. No telling, is there?"  


Angel: "Not without trying him."  


Alastor: "Which isn't likely."  


Angel: "I think he's probably stronger than you."  


Alastor: "...Potentially."  


Angel: "And.. probably can really hurt you."  


Alastor: "Yes... The both of us were he so inclined."

Angel: "So maybe don't tick him off? Besides, he might need help or somethin'."  


Alastor: "I'm not planning on it, dear. But I doubt he's going to accept help."  


Angel: "No.. probably not."

  
Alastor: "I certainly wouldn't."  


Angel: "He might need it though, so he'll have to suck it up."  


Alastor: "Hah. That is not how that works."  


Angel: "We'll have to make him suck it up then."  


Alastor: "Not too sure how well that will work. But we'll see."  


Angel: "Yeah, we'll have to."  


Alastor: "Eventually. For now, we should get some rest."

  
Angel: "Yeah.. And maybe sleep like this again tomorrow, too?"  


Alastor: "Well. He will need somewhere to sleep, so. Why not?"  


Angel: "It's.. nice. Even if it's a little warm."  


Alastor: "Mm... Could set up a fan, I suppose."  


Angel: "That would be nice. A fan and light blankets."  


Alastor: "Waste of electricity, but oh well."  


Angel: "Oh, hush. Ya make plenty."  


Alastor: "Yes, dear." He laughs, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  


Angel: "I'm pickin' up the slack anyway."  


Alastor: " That you are. So thank you for that."  


Angel: "Only fair since you're not having me pay rent."  


Alastor: "I've always managed rent on my own, there's no real need."

  
Angel: "You didn't hafta buy food or use as much water before."

  
Alastor: "Money is money all the same."

  
Angel: "What do ya do with all your money?"

  
Alastor: "Rent here and the cabin's upkeep. The city is expensive."  


Angel: "You don't own the place?"  


Alastor: "Oh, I do. But keeping up with the grounds on my own is fairly difficult, so I have someone help out."  


Angel: "They're not overchargin' ya, are they?"  


Alastor: "No. It's just a neighbor. Someone not too far away."  


Angel: "What do they do?"  


Alastor: "Keep the grass from getting overgrown. And keeping out gators."  


Angel: "Gators.. Alligators?"  


Alastor: "Yes, dear, alligators. He laughs, teasing."  


Angel: "Those.. do they.. Do I need to worry about those?"  


Alastor: "Here, no. Out in the bayou? Perhaps."  


Angel: "You tell me that now?"  


Alastor: "It's Louisiana, darling. Of course there are alligators."

  
Angel: "I didn't really think about it."

  
Alastor: "About gators? There's quite a bit."

  
Angel: "Well, I wasn't plannin' on going out in the.. What did you call it?"

Alastor: "The bayou."  


Angel: "The bayou?" He repeats, the word coming out strange with his accent.  
  
Alastor: "Close 'nuff, cher. That'll do."

  
Angel: "Well, I'm not plannin' on goin' out there."

  
Alastor: "You've already been the once, dear."  


Angel: "In a car."  


Alastor: "And? You were outside for a few moments."  


Angel: "An alligator isn't going to come up to your front porch, is it?"  


Alastor: "It may. They're wild animals, dear. They do as they like."

  
Angel: "..I'm not going back out to the cabin."

  
Alastor: He laughs, petting at his hair. "I won't let anything hurt you, dear."  


Angel: "You can't be watchin' me all the time."  


Alastor: "Perhaps. But I can still handle an alligator."  


Angel: "Before or after I scream from losing my hand?"  


Alastor: "Before. It's not going to attack you without discretion. You'll see it first. ...Well. No, you probably won't see it, actually. But it still won't just attack you."  


Angel: "What if it's hungry?"  


Alastor: "It still won't attack someone without reason. It goes for smaller creatures usually."  


Angel: "I hope so.."  


Alastor: "If anything, the muscles in its mouth for opening are weak. Keep its mouth closed and you'll be fine."  


Angel: "Oh, great. Thanks. I'll just do that then."  


Alastor: "You're welcome." He laughs, kissing at his nose.  


Angel: Angel flushes, stunned at the sweet kiss.  


Alastor: "...Dear? Something wrong?"  


Angel: "N-no.. just um. I.. may.. really like you."  


Alastor: "One would hope, lovely."  


Angel: "Lovely?" He laughs, flustered more than he thought he'd be at a word.

  
Alastor: "Darling. Dearest. Pet. Cher." He smiles fondly, kissing him again.  


Angel: "Pet." He repeats, biting at his lip. That's.. new.  


Alastor: "You like that one? My pet."  


Angel: "Yeah.. I.. I like it."  


Alastor: "I'll remember that."  


Angel: "Makes me a little worried."  


Alastor: "Oh? Worried about what, darling?"  


Angel: "That you're gonna use it on me later."

  
Alastor: "I may. Since you like it."  


Angel: "I do.. Kind of embarrassing."  


Alastor: "To be my pet?"  


Angel: "Y-yeah.."  


Alastor: "Shall I stick to darling?"  


Angel: "Um.. For. Now? And cher."  


Alastor: "Aha. Like that one a lot too, do ya?"  


Angel: He nods, tucking in against him. "Sounds good in your voice."  


Alastor: "Which voice would y' be preferrin', cher?"  


Angel: "Th-that one." He shivers, fingers flexing against Alastor's shirt.  


Alastor: "Thought you mighta had a thing f'r it." He hums, squeezing around him.  


Angel: "H-how'd ya figure that?"  


Alastor: "Th' way ya r'sponded to it th' last time."  


Angel: "..I like it."

Alastor: "Most folk don't take well to it. Not intellectual 'nuff."  


Angel: "It doesn't need to be all snooty. I like it slurring a little."  


Alastor: "Straight from th' Yankee's mouth, hm?"  


Angel: "Oh, you're gonna call me a Yankee now, are ya?"  


Alastor: "'S true, ain't it? Came down from New York."

Angel: "I'd rather you call me sweet names. Most'a the time, I'm getting called a Yankee fuck."

Alastor: "Hah. Well, y'r my Yankee, cher."  


Angel: "Pff, you can't just make it sweet like that. Not fair."  


Alastor: "Says who? Ya like sweet."

Angel: "I know I do. You're making something that's not usually sweet, sweet."  


Alastor: "Which was e'zactly the point."

Angel: "I know. Cheatin'."  


Alastor: "Pfff. It ain't."   


Angel: "Is too."  


Alastor: "Naw. No kinda cheatin' here."  


Angel: "The.. the voice.. is definitely cheating."

Alastor: "Nope. Not cheatin'. Ain't my fault you like it so much."

Angel: "Is, too. It's your voice."  


Alastor: "And? 'S jus' how I sound. Takes a concentrated effort not t' sound like this. An' I'm tired."  


Angel: He smiles at that, scooting in a little closer. "Then sleep."  


Alastor: "We oughta... Got work in th' mornin'. Not sure how I fell 'bout leavin' you here with him though."  


Angel: "I'll be fine. I mean. He's probably not gonna bother with me."

Alastor: "'Probably' ain't good enough, cher."  


Angel: "You think he'll really hurt me?"

Alastor: "Dunno... No real reason to."  


Angel: "Right? And he was more interested in talkin' to you."

  
Alastor: "In figurin' out what was goin' on more like. Wanted information."

Angel: "Yeah.. He's probably feelin' pretty lost right now."  


Alastor: "Mm... We'll fig're somethin' out."  


Angel: "To send him back or keep him here?"  


Alastor: "Sendin' him back. He can't stay. Ain't safe."  


Angel: "Even though you know you're condemning yourself to Hell?"  


Alastor: "Gonna be goin' there anyway... Too late f'r me."  


Angel: "And me. We're both fucked."  


Alastor: "Mm... Least we got each other."  


Angel: "Right.. However it's gonna end up for us."  


Alastor: "Won't be alone..."  


Angel: "No, we won't."

Alastor: "Gon' keep you right here. By my side f'revah."

Angel: "Al." He laughs a little, petting at his hair. "Go to sleep, sweetheart."

Alastor: He looks away, flustered. "Only if you sleep too."  


Angel: "I will." He promises, leaning in so their noses can rub together.  


Alastor: "Alrigh'... We'll sleep." He kisses him sweetly, getting comfortable.

Angel: "Yeah.. An' I'll stay with ya."  


Alastor: "Thank ya... Y're a real peach."  


Angel: "So are you." He smiles, eyes closed.

Alastor: "Not hardly. Thank ya anyway, cher."  


Angel: "Good night."  


Alastor: "G'night..."  


Angel: Angel's not going to be letting him go.

Alastor: He doesn't mind. It's warm, but it's a good reminder.   


Angel: He might mind a little when he needs to leave in the morning.

Alastor: That bit he might mind, yes. Darling, he adores you really, but he needs to leave.

Angel: "Don' want you to.." He whines, nuzzling up to his chest.  


Alastor: "But I must. I have to get to work, lovely."  


Angel: "Mm.. Will you be home at lunch?"

Alastor: "Yes. I'll come home to check in."  


Angel: "Okay.. Turn the radio on your station before you leave." He mumbles, letting Alastor go.  


Alastor: "Yes, dear." He hums, pecking at his temple before getting out of bed.  


Angel: Angel snuggles down, taking over Al's spot.

  
Alastor: "Go back to sleep, cher." He pats him gently then goes about getting ready for the day.

  
Angel: Is demon Al going to come see Angel?

Alastor: He will. Sit and watch him sleep for a while once his counterpart goes to work. He's curious.   


Angel: Angel will start waking once he hears Al's voice on the radio. His eyes are closed, but he's listening.  


Alastor: Then he'll hear him giving a good morning to all including the special someone listening back at home.   


Angel: Aw, gosh. That'll make him smile and be all giddy. Roll around maybe or curl up.  


Alastor: "Aw. Isn't that sweet. He really cares about you a lot, apparently."  


Angel: "Holy fuck!" Angel screams, jerking away from the sound of the voice. When he manages to flip around and see who it is, he glares at him. "Don't do that!"

Alastor: He wiggles his fingers in a wave, laughing silently. "Did I scare you?"

Angel: "Yes, you fuck!" Angel groans, pulling the blanket up over his head. "How long have you been there?"

Alastor: "Since your dear 'friend' left this morning."  


Angel: "What, have you jus' been sittin' there watching me sleep?" He peeks out at him, brow furrowed.  


Alastor: "For the most part. I'm bored."  


Angel: "Bored? You've got a whole town to mess with." He tucks his face against Alastor's pillow, smiling when he smells him in the next breath he takes in. "Go take a nap or something."

Alastor: "Only if I'd like to be shot at again, my dear. Once was enough for my lifetime. And I don't nap."  


Angel: "Why not? Napping when you're bored is nice. Here, I'll even let you come lay over here with me if you promise to behave." He pats the bed next to him.

Alastor: "It's a waste of time. Unnecessary."

Angel: "Then you could be all useful and make me breakfast? I love those egg-thingies you make. Ooh, ooh! Or pain perdu! That stuff he made me the other day."  


Alastor: "Huh. Yes, I suppose I could whip something up. How hungry are you, dear?"

Angel: "Very." He smiles up at him, eye that's showing still half-closed.  


Alastor: "Very well. Then I shall see what's in the kitchen."

Angel: "Thank you. I'll make lunch, okay?"

Alastor: "Unnecessary. You should know by now that food does nothing."

Angel: "I know you like it all the same though."

Alastor: "And? There's no sense in wasting food, dear."

Angel: "It's not wasting if you're enjoying it."

Alastor: "It is. Money doesn't grow on trees."

Angel: "I know that. I'm workin'."

Alastor: "Are you? And where's that exactly?"  


Angel: "Right now nowhere since Al wants to get me a job at his place, but I've been doin' hard labor and jobs in cafes for awhile now."

Alastor: "Hm. Honest work. Interesting."  


Angel: "What's so interestin' about that? You expectin' that I was whoring myself on the streets?"

Alastor: "It was a possibility."  


Angel: "Well, I don't know what the deal is with me in Hell, but letting anyone fuck me that wants doesn't sound all that good to me." He grumbles, tucking his face back down.

Alastor: "You do get paid for it. With money and drugs both, I believe."

Angel: "..how. I mean.. am I.. All drugged up? You know. Strung out?"  


Alastor: "No. Nothing like that. As far as I'm aware, it's a pastime, not an addiction. And where we're currently staying is a hotel for redemption, so you're not supposed to be partaking."

Angel: "But I'm still whoring?"

Alastor: "You do have to work still. And I believe your, ah... _Employer_ , shall we say, is quite insistent on it."

Angel: "..right." He bites at his lip, gaze drifting off to the side.

Alastor: "He's your soul in his care, I believe. Must be careful."

Angel: "My soul? How can he have my soul?"  


Alastor: "You entered into a deal with him, clearly."

Angel: "A deal.. And he what? Owns me?"  


Alastor: "More or less! Could buy the contract from him, I suppose. If I were so inclined."  


Angel: "..would you have me doing anything like he is?"  


Alastor: "Of course not. I'd have no use for such things."  


Angel: "Then.. could you maybe? Please?"

Alastor: "...I'll consider it. See what I can get out of it."  


Angel: "What do you want? Is there anything I could give you?"  


Alastor: "Nothing. I have no need of any of your services."

Angel: "Oh." Angel slowly sits up, pulling the blankets up to his chest. "Is.. is it really bad down there?"

Alastor: "It can be. It depends on how powerful you are. And whether you've got a protector."  


Angel: "I guess I didn't have one."  


Alastor: "Yours would currently be that boss of yours. That's what most deals are for."  


Angel: "But in exchange he wants me having sex with people?"  


Alastor: "He wants you making him money. Sex and pornography are just how you go about it."

Angel: "So.. I chose to do it that way?"

Alastor: "I'd assumed so." 

Angel: "If it is a choice, I don't know what happened between now and then. I mean. The only sex I've had is the not-wanted kind when I was little and a sucky attempt with a girl like a year or two ago. Shit's on the iffy stage right now, ya know?" He lifts a fist, rubbing the sleep from his eye.

Alastor: "Hm. Whatever it was, you've determined that you like it, I suppose. You flirt with everyone regardless."  


Angel: "Guess that's a good thing..?"  


Alastor: "The flirting? It's annoying. Very sexual in nature."  
  
Angel: "I'm sorry.. Do you tell.. me.. that I'm makin' you uncomfortable?"

  
Alastor: "...It's typically noticeable. Unfortunately."

  
Angel: "Are.. you sure it's me? I mean. You said the dates didn't line up either? My age or something."  


Alastor: "Positive. I'd know your voice anywhere. I've an ear for these things." He hums, an ear twitching forward. "Maybe I'm wrong about how old you are. But you're definitely who I think you are."  


Angel: "How old do you think I am?"  


Alastor: "You currently? I couldn't say."  


Angel: "You don't even have a guess?"  


Alastor: "Hm. Late twenties, perhaps?"  


Angel: "Late twenties?" Angel laughs, rubbing at his other eye. "Damn. I'm only eighteen. I feel so old now. Do I really look that old?"  


Alastor: "You've a young face, but your demeanor says otherwise. Only eighteen? Really?"  


Angel: Angel nods, eyes bright with mirth. "You said I don't die until later. How old do you think demon me is? Or I guess was when he died?"

Alastor: "Hm. In that case, he's in his thirties there about. My current age."

Angel: "Al's in his thirties?" Angel blinks, pausing with his stretching.

Alastor: "Thirty-three this year." 

Angel: "I didn't know that.. Thought you were in your twenties."  


Alastor: "Older than I look, hm? Aging ceased sometime back."  


Angel: "Right.. Cause he's not human."  


Alastor: "Not anymore."

Angel: "He still acts like one and everythin'."  


Alastor: "All the better to blend in."

Angel: "Yeah.. He's sweet though."

  
Alastor: "Aha. 'Sweet'. That's not something I've heard attributed to me since my mother.."

Angel: "Well, ya are. When you're not trying to eat someone."  


Alastor: "I'm _polite_. There's a difference."

Angel: "No, I mean sweet. You were polite when I met ya."

Alastor: "Not hardly."  


Angel: "Not you you. I mean him.

Alastor: "Same difference."

Angel: "It's not cause you were pretty sour towards me."

Alastor: "Sour... Is that how you felt?"

Angel: "Yeah, I mean. Didn't seem like you were all that welcoming."

Alastor: "You were somewhere you shouldn't have been." 

Angel: "Says you. I was invited here."

Alastor: "You know what I mean."

Angel: "I kinda don't."  


Alastor: "I remember my life clearly. And you were not in it."  


Angel: "So that means I'm the bad person here?"

Alastor: "I said nothing of the sort. I was merely curious."

Angel: "Didn't come off that way."

Alastor: "Then my apologies, my dear. "

Angel: "'S fine. No one said you had to be nice."

  
Alastor: "Perhaps not, but I had no intention of being anything but civil."

Angel: "Was just a little worried you wanted to off me."  


Alastor: "Oh, certainly not. You've done nothing to deserve it."  


Angel: "You've got morals about who ya kill now?"  


Alastor: "I've always, thank you."

Angel: "I did nothin' wrong to him, and he tried to eat me."  


Alastor: "Oh, I'm sure. But one takes what they can get when times are hard."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Angel: Now I want demon Angel showing up where wendigo Al is XD

Alastor: Pfff. Somebody's gotta show up to get Alastor back. XD

Angel: Angel would love it XD

Alastor: He would. XD

Angel: Snatch him up and hold him.

Alastor: Much to his chagrin and distaste.

Angel: Other Angel is just freaked out.

Alastor: Ah. Worry not, darling. He's fine. A bit frazzled, but unharmed.

Angel: "Oh my gosh, that's me, isn't it? What are you doing here?" Angel coos, reaching out to pinch at his cheek.

Alastor: "He lives here, where else would he be?" Alastor sighs, having expected this.

Angel: "With you?" He asks the human Alastor in his arms.

Alastor: "With me. He confirms, squirming a bit. Put me down?"

Angel: "Do I have to?" He whines, two more arms popping out to cup at Alastor's cheeks.

Alastor: "Please. This is largely uncomfortable."

Angel: "Aw.. Okay." He kisses his forehead before setting him back down on the ground.

Alastor: "Thank you." He busies himself with adjusting his clothes and brushing himself off to hide the flush on his face.  


Angel: "So now you." Angel plops onto the couch, dragging down a poor, startled teenager with him. "Hi, sweetheart. Been awhile since I've seen myself looking so human."

"H-hi.."  


Alastor: "...Not too rough, dear. He's more fragile than I am." Alastor hovers nearby, worried.

Angel: "Aw, are you worried about him?" Angel coos, fangs out with his smile. "I'm not gonna hurt him, don't worry. I just want to see him. I'm surprised Al hasn't munched him up yet though."

Alastor: "A bit. And he's been given fair warning about touching him any way, shape, or form, thank you! Maybe he's stronger as he is now, but I don't much care."  


Angel: "Alastor's been real sweet to me." Angel mumbles, gaze on the demon's fluffy chest. "Why do you have breasts?"

"They're nice, aren't they?" Angel perks them up for him, giving him a better view. "Wanna touch?"  


Alastor: "Has he. Need I be concerned, dear? ...It's fur. Fluff. Nothing else."   


Angel: "Concerned? About what?" Angel reaches forward, hand pressing against the soft fur and petting.  


Alastor: "In case you've forgotten, you're very much mine, dear."  


Angel: He bites down a smile, trying not to look over at him.

"Aw, how come he gets a possessive Al? Where's mine?"  


Alastor: "I see that, darling. You're not fooling anyone." He smiles, tilting his head up to look at him properly. "Out. The sun's gone down and he's tired of being in the apartment."  


Angel: Angel kisses at his human self's cheek, smiling as the way he's all flustered from Al's attention. "When's he gettin' back?"   


Alastor: "Some time before daylight. He'll be surprised to see you here. Again."

Angel: "Then I'll surprise him! It'll be fun." He relaxes back, upper arms thrown over the back of the couch. "I'm here ta take him back anyway."

  
Alastor: "Oh? He'll have mixed feelings on that, I think." He hums, taking a seat next to his beau.

  
Angel: "He doesn't want to go back?"  


Alastor: "Would you? This is home."  


Angel: "Home, yeah, but he's not exactly gonna be able to live all normal up here."  


Alastor: "Oh, not at all. Thus the mixed feelings. About seeing you as well, I'm sure."  


Angel: "Me? Why all mixed about me? It's not like I can force him back if he says no."  


Alastor: "Because of our relationship." He smirks, taking Angel's hand and kissing it.

Angel: "..what."

Angel laughs, flustered at the way Al announced it. "Yeah, he was kind of all.. weird about that."

"Wait, wait, wait. Like. An actual relationship? The two of you?"  


Alastor: "Mm. Are you going to weird about it too? It's nothing unusual."  


Angel: "Weird? No, not weird. How? Tell me. I've been tryin'a get in his pants since he showed up."

"Ah, that's.. probably the problem?"  


Alastor: "That is exactly the problem. None of that, dear. It's very uncomfortable."

Angel: "You're telling me you two haven't fucked?"  


Alastor: "Aha. No. No, none of that."

Angel: "No, we ah.. Kind of didn't know we were a thing until your Alastor showed up."

"Aw, so it's new? That's so cute!" Angel reaches over, gathering the two tiny humans and pressing them in against his chest fluff.  


Alastor: "Ah... N-new or not, I am typically not open to such unsolicited touch... Or sexual advances."

Angel: "That you tellin' me to back off?" He pouts, loosening his hold.

Alastor: "That is it exactly, yes. Apologies, but it really is uncomfortable."

Angel: "Aw.. I'm not gonna hurt ya any. Look, I'm all soft and fluffy." He gestures to himself.  


Alastor: "Of course not. That isn't the issue. Even if you wanted to, I'm not at all concerned about my health. It's the touch itself."

Angel: "You don' like it?"

"He doesn't. Has to touch you first."  


Alastor: "Or at least be given sufficient warning beforehand."

Angel: "Aw, no surprise hugs?"

Alastor: "I'd rather you didn't."

Angel: "Fine. Only cause you're so cute."

Alastor: "...Cute. You're joking."

Angel: "You have to be the one kidding, right? Though, I guess I am comparing you to Deer Boy."

Alastor: "Kidding about what? ...And I'm not a deer."

Angel: "Not you, the one with the actual deer antlers."

"He's got 'em, too." Angel stays where he is against the other's side, actually enjoying the soft fluff and warmth.

Alastor: "He's not a deer either. ...But yes, that's true." He frowns a little, pulling Angel over to his side.

Angel: "I don't understand?" Angel watches, more than a little amused.

"He's not human." Angel leans back against his boyfriend, smiling at the free cuddles.

Alastor: "Not anymore." He confirms, holding him close. Mine.

Angel: "Really? What are ya then?" He asks, frowning softly.

Alastor: "A wendigo. It's quite annoying, but that's the way of it."  


Angel: "No idea what that is." He leans against his arm, interested in the way younger him was getting all cozy with Alastor's arm around him.  


Alastor: "Yes, well. It's not a deer."

Angel: "It's a cannibal thingy that looks kinna like a deer."  


Alastor: "...That's one way of putting it, I suppose." He sighs, exasperated, but smiling fondly.  


Angel: "But.. you don' look like one now?"  


Alastor: "I could if I wished. But why should I when I'm around others?"

Angel: "It makes him act all weird, too. Sweet but different."

"Sweet but different. Any way I can see?"

  
Alastor: "Not hardly. That was merely the most efficient way of communicating."

Angel: "Pfff, you were being all cuddly, don't deny it. And trying to chase off other you."  


  
Alastor: "I was doing that begin with, thank you."

Angel: "Yeah, but you went all possessive."

"Ooh, did you? Kind of like how you snatched little me from me?"

Alastor: He turns up his nose, flushed. "That had nothing to do with it."  


Angel: "You were jealous. It's cute, really. Especially since he's me, you know?"

  
Alastor: "I was no such thing. Or cute."

Angel: "You're adorable." Angel leans up, kissing under his jaw.

"See?"  


Alastor: "I am no such thing!" He huffs, flushing darker at the affection.  


Angel: "Can I smooch you, too, please? Pretty please?"  


Alastor: "...I'm not sure how I feel about that."

Angel: "Just a little smooch."  


Alastor: "...To the cheek?"

Angel: "Was gonna go for your temple, but I can do the cheek."  


Alastor: "Very well... I'll accept either of those."  


Angel: "Then come here." He leans down, carefully lifting Alastor's chin, so he can kiss at his cheek and then up on his temple.  


Alastor: He tenses, face burning. "A-alright, that's enough!"  


Angel: "You sure?" The human Angel asks, giving his own kiss to Alastor's ear.  


Alastor: "A-Angel, don't you start! I'm sure!"  


Angel: He smiles, forehead pressing against him with affection.  


Alastor: "...You are so very lucky that I'm so fond of you, dear."

  
Angel: "I'm doin' this because you're fond of me."  


Alastor: "Yes, well... The point still stands."  


Angel: "Wouldn't if I didn't know you liked me so much." He kisses him again, gentle.  


Alastor: "...Ain't helpin' bein' all sweet, cher." He smiles softly, cupping a hand to his cheek.

Angel: "I'm allowed to be sweet after you have us goin' steady."

Alastor: "Oh, really? 'S that how we're doin' it now?"  


Angel: "Well, I mean. You did do it without even askin' me."

Alastor: "Was a spur a th' moment kinna thing. Seemed important though."

Angel: "Spur of the moment?"

"Cause other Al showed up, I'm guessin'."

Alastor: "Had t' protect ya somehow... Let him know how important y' are."  


Angel: "..so you really do like me that much then?"  


Alastor: "Course I do... Wouldn't a let you in like this otherwise."  


Angel: "Cute.." Angel Dust leans over, kissing the teenager's cheek.  


Alastor: "...You hush." He switches his voice back to normal, pulling Angel further against him.  


Angel: "Aw, I'm no threat. I am him, ya know? Is it because I'm fuzzy? Because I'm old?"

"Mm, he doesn't know I'm eighteen apparently."

Alastor: "That's not--...Pardon? Eighteen? Really?" He blinks, taken aback.

Angel: "Yeah, other you didn't realize either."

"What? Seriously?" Angel Dust blinks, looking his younger self over. "I mean, you don' exactly look like a kid, but you don't look like an adult either."  


Alastor: "...It changes nothing. I just didn't think to ask."

Angel: "That I'm half your age? You sure?" He leans against him, resting his chin on Alastor's shoulder.

"No, no wait. How old are you?" He asks Alastor, flabbergasted.

Alastor: "Thirty-three... And I'm sure. It doesn't matter."

Angel: "Almost half his age then." Angel Dust laughs, relaxing back against the couch.

"Al's right. It don' matter. Bein' a kid sailed a long time ago for me."  


Alastor: "What does it matter to you? You're the same age, apparently."

Angel: "It doesn't, not really. It's just kinna funny you're gettin' a daddy a lot earlier than I did."

"..a daddy?"  


Alastor: "I don't know what you're referring to, but I get the feeling I'm not going to like it."  


Angel: "Don't worry about it too much right now. It won't mean nothin' for awhile."  


Alastor: "So it is something I won't care for then."  


Angel: "It's somethin' you'd probably hate, yeah. And I'm gonna tease deer Al mercilessly about it."  


Alastor: "Of course." He sighs, shaking his head.

Angel: "When's he gettin' back you said?"  


Alastor: "I can't say for certain. Before the sun rises."

Angel: "So what do you two want to do until then? Ooh, I can show you somethin' nice." He scoots a little closer, reaching into his fluff.

Alastor: "...Your version of nice or mine?"

Angel: "Lookit." He pulls out his hellphone, turning the screen on. "Sneak peek into the future of technology."

"..what is that?" Angel leans forward, curious about the bright colors.

Alastor: "Odd... Some kind of toy?"

Angel: "It's for communicatin'. Can talk to people whenever you want wherever you want in Hell. I mean, if they answer theirs when you call. Can send messages back and forth instantly, too. Oh wait. Hang on." Angel sits up, looking around and not minding when his human self takes the phone from him. "You got a radio, don't ya?"

Alastor: "So it's a telephone. A portable phone... No wires." He hums, thoughtful. "Ah? Of course I do, who do you think you're talking to?"  


Angel: "Right, right. Where is it? That asshole can hear us through it."

Alastor: "...In the bedroom. He can what." His eyes narrow as he realises what that means.  


Angel: "Yeah, he can spy on whoever he wants through 'em. Husk told me about it." Angel gets up, nosing his way towards where he thinks the bedroom is.

"He.. can hear us. Whenever he wants?" Angel repeats softly.

Alastor: "...There's no way hasn't been listening. I would be. If the situation were reversed."  


Angel: Angel Dust holds a finger to his lips, giving a wink before he ducks inside the room. It's quiet for a moment, the younger Angel shifting in a little closer to Al while he waits for something to happen. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears the demon scream in the other room. It's loud and human until it tips towards something more demonic and horrifying. He has to clasp his hands over his ears.

"The neighbors!"  


Alastor: Alastor grimaces, quickly standing to rush into his room. "You're going to get the police called!"

"I can only assume he doesn't care." The demon appears, smile strained and a glare leveled toward Angel. "What are you doing here."  


Angel: Angel spins around, a big grin on his face. "Wow! You sure got here fast. Didja miss me?"

Alastor: "Don't kid yourself. Answer the question."

"He's here to get you, obviously."

Angel: "M'hmm. I'm here to take you back. Got a favor from a friend to help me come get ya."  


Alastor: "Fantastic. Why you?"

Angel: "You wanted to send Charlie up here?" He raises an eyebrow, arms crossing. "Plus I was the least likely flight risk. Stolas knows my soul's tethered."

"Tethered.." Angel peeks into the room, frowning at them.

Alastor: "Absolutely not. Charlie should stay as far from here as possible. And I already told you, didn't I, dear? Your oh, so 'lovely' boss."  


Angel: "Hey, hey, what are you tellin' the kiddies?" Angel's fists shift to his hips. "Keep their innocent, little, murderin' hearts out of the Hell stuff."  


Alastor: "He asked. I wasn't going to lie about it."

"I'm going to keep it from happening. So it's fine."  


Angel: "You're going to what?" Angel blinks, looking down at the small Al.  


Alastor: "Stop it. His soul is staying right where it is."

Angel: "I'm so lost, what's goin' on with my soul?"

Alastor: "He wants to keep you from having to make your contract." Alastor rolls his eyes, arms crossing.

Angel: "Aw, that's sweet'a'ya. Keepin' your boyfriend's soul all safe." Angel coos, trying to hide some of the shock that made him pause for a moment.  


Alastor: "It's not about being sweet. It's about keeping him safe and happy."

Angel: "You really like him that much?"

Alastor: "You seem surprised." 

Angel: "Well, yeah. Cause I am."

Alastor: "Why? I'm allowed to care."

Angel: "You sound so different from other you. What happened?"  


Alastor: "Nothing happened. We're not any different at all."

"Hush. Time changes everyone."  


Angel: "I'm pretty sure you are but why are you over here hushin' him?"  


Alastor: "Nothing you need concern yourself over."

"Embarrassment and/or insecurity over whatever flaw he sees this as, I'm sure."

Angel: "Wait so.. is he right then?"

Alastor: "Of course not. He's merely projecting."

"I don't think so."

Angel: "Okay.. So. What's the deal? You gonna come back or not?"

Alastor: "Tsk. What a stupid question. I can't stay, obviously."

Angel: "Awesome. So you'll come back with me?"  


Alastor: "What other choice have I?"

"Little to none."  


Angel: "Well, we gotta wait a full day, so you might as well relax."  


Alastor: "Oh, lovely. A whole twenty-four hours of continued guest time. If we're lucky, none of the neighbours will have called the police and we actually can relax."

Angel: "Aw, no one actually gives enough of a shit to do anything."

Alastor: "They will if any of them were woken up. Spite and anger are an excellent motivator."  


Angel: "I.. think they'll probably think it's the monster? You know? That's been eating people?" Angel points towards the human Al. "They won't know exactly where it came from though, so I think it'll be fine."

Alastor: "Which is exactly why we don't want them snooping around here." He taps his fingers along his arm, just a bit put out over being called a monster.

Angel: "But you were lettin' this guy run around as he liked?" Angel Dust gestures at Alastor. "Wouldn't that cause more of a fuss than just me shoutin'?"

Alastor: "Because he wasn't here. If something happens elsewhere, there's no real chance of it getting connected to us."   


Angel: "Well, if ya want, you can fire guns at me, and I can run away in the street screeching, so they just think you were attacked by the 'monster'. Me an' Al can both do it!" He grins, attempting to throw an arm around the other demon.

Alastor: Alastor ducks away from the spider, pushing him back with his microphone. "A somewhat, not entirely stupid idea, I suppose."  


Angel: "Yeah? You wanna do it?"

"Shoot.. at you? Won't you have to talk about it on your show tomorrow though?"  


Alastor: "It'll be expected. I can spin something if necessary. Though the whole thing may just worry the neighbours more."

Angel: "We can just say it wasn't here? Or out back."

Alastor: "Mm... Very well. No harm in it."

Angel: "You got me vouching for ya, too, now."

Alastor: "Yes. I do, don't I?" His face softens and he reaches for Angel's hand. 

"Tsk... No sense of decorum whatsoever."

Angel: "Oh, hush. They're adorable." Angel Dust grins, plopping himself down on the bed and loving the way they're being all cute. "Why don't ya ever hold my hand, Al?"

Alastor: "Take a wild guess." He deadpans, keeping his distance from the spider.  


Angel: "Gasp! You don't like me!" He holds his hand to his chest and falls back on the bed. "I'm heartbroken!"

Alastor: He rolls his eyes, playing at unamused.

"He probably does. Or else we wouldn't bother him so much."

Angel: "Ooh, do ya? It's not the sex, right? What do ya like then?"  


Alastor: "No. No, I do not, you are jumping to conclusions."

"Correct conclusions." He hums, amused.  


Angel: "Do you wanna come over here? You can sit with me." He pats the bed, smile all big. 

Alastor: "No. There's other things we need to be doing."

  
Angel: "Like what? We're literally waitin' til tomorrow."  


  
Alastor: "Getting shot at was your idea."

  
Angel: "Thought we vetoed it?"

  
Alastor: "Oh, whatever. I'm still not sitting with you."

  
Angel: "What's the harm, mm?"

  
Alastor: "You get handsy."

  
Angel: "I won't. Promise. I'll keep my hands to myself."

Alastor: "Oh, really? All six of them?"

"...I've counted four. Is there another set?"

Angel: "You countin' my hands?" Angel waggles his brows at him, letting the other pair pop out and stretch.

"..gross."

"Hey, I'll have ya know, this is a really popular feature down in Hell. Comes in real handy durin' a fight, too."

  
Alastor: "It's a bit hard not to notice, dear."

"You've proven the second point well, at least. He is a spider."

Angel: "Eight limbs, baby."

"If you're a spider, why are you all fuzzy?"  


Alastor: "Spiders have fur, dear. The larger ones especially."  


Angel: "Jumping spider. You know how fuzzy those are, right?"

"Oh.. yeah. I.. guess? Why are you so soft though? Their fur isn't soft, right?"  


Alastor: "That is a good question. Something to do with how it's positioned, perhaps."  


Angel: "I take care of my fluff, but it was soft when I first got in Hell, too. Dunno why."

Alastor: "Hm. Not meant as a means of defense, I suppose."  


Angel: "Probably some ironic shit. Bein' soft wasn't a good thing in the family."  


Alastor: "Our forms in Hell are meant to be a punishment. So I wouldn't be surprised."

"...Explains the features you got stuck with then."  


Angel: "His cute wittle deer antwers and earws?" Angel coos. "Probably so!"  


Alastor: "Wendigo. And yes, unfortunately so. He sighs, ears twitching."  


Angel: "..they are really cute." The teen mumbles, gaze on the movement. "I wish you could have your ears out all the time."  


Alastor: "Sorry, I'm not yet completely an animal." He huffs, almost pouting.  


Angel: "Aw, I didn't mean to upset you." He smiles, leaning up to kiss at his cheek.

"So cute."  


Alastor: "Hm? Who's upset, dear? I'm not."

Angel: "I like your ears, too. I just wanna see 'em more often."  


Alastor: "You jus' want me ta be nearly bigger than th' whole room 'gain."

"...Stop it."

Angel: "H-hold on.." Angel Dust blinks, not sure he heard right. "What was that just then?"

Alastor: "Hm? Somethin' wrong dere?" Alastor grins, absolutely delighted at this turn of events.

"I said don't."

Angel: Angel nuzzles up against him, smiling happily at getting to hear the voice again.

"Why're you sounding like that? The.. the accent?" Angel Dust gestures at him, the pink of his fur getting a little brighter.  


Alastor: "Gee, I wonder why a native born Cajun would sound like this. Whatcha thinking' dere, huh?"

"I will end you. Consequences be damned."

  
Angel: "No, you won't." Angel hugs around Al, pulling him in against his chest as if to protect him. "He's just talkin' like this cause he knows I like it. And your Angel seems to like it, too, judging from the look on his face."

"Yeah, I like it. That's.. oh my god. You sound so hot."

Alastor: "It also happens t' be my natural accent, thank ya very much."

"Why must you encourage this." 

Angel: "Natural?" Angel perks up, slinking forward. "Ooh, why don't ya talk like this then, Al?"

Alastor: "The same reason he doesn't usually speak that way anymore."

"That would be th' job."  


Angel: "Oh, cause ya gotta put on a voice that goes with radio, yeah?"

Alastor: "An' don't remind people that other races exist."  


Angel: "I.. don't understand?" Human Angel tilts his head, looking between them.  


Alastor: "Racism, cher."

"We're mixed. If you must know."  


Angel: "Really? Your pa or ma?" He asks, gaze flitting over Alastor's features.

Angel Dust gasps, hand going to his cheek. "Oh my god, are you really?"

Alastor: "Ma was..."

"Does it matter?"  


Angel: "Of course! I need to know if it's true."

"..if what's true? That they're mixed?" Human Angel asks, confused about why he'd care more than he did.

"No! The having a huge dick thing!"  


Alastor: "What-- _Excuse me??"_

"...News ta me."

Angel: "Yeah! I always hear it from the freshly dead. Always braggin' about what they had before, and it's been drivin' me crazy. Lemme see. Please? Pretty please?" He clasps his hands under his chin, lip all pouty. "I don't know if it's the same for mixed, but you've gotta have gotten some of the genes, right?"

Alastor: "Absolutely not. Never." 

"Er. Gonna have t' agree there, darlin'..."  


Angel: "Nooo, please? I'll forever be curious at this point!"

"I'm a little curious, too, now." Angel mumbles, gaze drifting down to Alastor's lap.  


Alastor: "C-come now! There's no need for any of that!"

"No need whatsoever. Be curious forever, it's no concern of mine."  


Angel: "Al, I'm not askin' you. You've got a normal demon dick now." He sticks his tongue out at him, eyes squeezing closed.  


Alastor: "Tsk. The answer is still the same."

" _No_."  


Angel: "Aw.. _Fine_. Maybe I can find some human and ask them."  


Alastor: "If you want them screaming at you and attempting to murder you on sight."  


Angel: Angel sniffs, pouting from his spot on the bed.  


Alastor: "You're being ridiculous. This is nothing worth pouting over."

Angel: "Don't mind me, I'll just curl up over here by myself."  


Alastor: "...You're attempting to guilt trip and it's not going to work."  


Angel: "You could come make me feel better and at least let me see yours, Al."  


Alastor: " _No_. Have you lost your mind?"  


Angel: He whines, falling back on the bed and rolling around.

Alastor: "Haven't you seen more than enough naked people as it is?"  


Angel: "Been awhile since I've seen a naked human."  


Alastor: "It's not even that different depending on the demon."  


Angel: "I guess.."

"Why are you so obsessed with it?"  


Alastor: "...Nostalgia, I suppose."  


Angel: "Yeah.. Little bit of that."

Alastor: "...Is there something _else_ you might be nostalgic for?"  


Angel: "..The sky?"  


Alastor: "...Very well. Then we'll go out before the sun rises."  


Angel: "Yeah? You'll go with me?" He perks up, pushing himself onto his elbows.  


Alastor: "If only to keep you out of trouble, yes."  


Angel: The human Angel smiles, nudging at the man next to him and smiling.  


Alastor: He hums, nodding an agreement. 

"I saw that. You're not subtle."  


Angel: It makes Angel laugh, and sits up to reach for the demon. "Hey, come here for a moment, please?"  


Alastor: "...You're up to something." He steps closer, wary.  


Angel: "Just come here." He gestures him even closer.  


Alastor: He sighs, moving into his personal space. " _What?_ "  


Angel: Angel leans up, flushes a little when he's still way too short. "Lean down, will ya? I don't want to have to get a step-ladder."  


Alastor: "Hah. Oh, very well." He rolls his eyes, leaning forward.   


Angel: "Wait, hold on a minute there." Angel Dust pushes up, not liking this. He's expectin' the little him to try for a kiss, but he just sees him lean up towards Alastor's ear and whisper.

"Take 'im out somewhere you can dance."  


Alastor: "...I suppose it couldn't hurt."  


Angel: "M'hmm. I like swing a lot. Don' know if he still will."

"..what are you two talkin' about?" Angel Dust pouts.

Alastor: "I'll take that under advisory, thank you. Come along, Angel. It'll be light out sooner than you'd like."  


Angel: "Comin'!" Angel pops up, heading over to him while the human steps back.  


Alastor: He offers his hand, prepared to take them both out to a nice, empty stretch of bayou where they can see the stars.  


Angel: Angel blinks but ends up taking his hand.  


Alastor: He whisks them away without a thought, leaving the others behind. "This should do nicely!"  


Angel: "Woah.. okay.." Angel sways, having to catch himself.  


Alastor: "Alright there, my dear?" He laughs, amused.  


Angel: "Y-yeah.. Where-.. Oh." He looks around seeing where they are and then looking up at the sky. "Oh, the _stars._ Fuck.. I forgot how gorgeous they are."  


Alastor: "Mm... Especially out here. No light pollution. A fair difference from New York, I'd imagine."  


Angel: "Yeah.. You can say that again." He looks up, eyes all bright.

Alastor: "...I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."  


Angel: Angel smiles, glancing over Al's way. "You been enjoyin' the view up here the whole time?"

  
Alastor: "Of course. And an alligator or two. They're delicious."

Angel: "An.. alligator? You've been eating alligators?"  


Alastor: "They're a local delicacy." He laughs, enjoying his expression. "They're not filling, of course, but I have missed the flavour."  


Angel: "They're giant lizards, aren't they?" Angel makes a face. "What do they taste like?"  


Alastor: "Reptiles, yes. It's a bit like quail. Only fishier."  


Angel: Angel makes a face, arms crossing. "I don't think I'd like it then."  


Alastor: "To each his own, dear. I'm sure they'll enjoy the meat shall we come across one."  


Angel: "Depends on how you prepare it, maybe."  


Alastor: "Fried, of course."  


Angel: "..might try it."  


Alastor: "Oh? Feel up to hunting down some gator then?"  


Angel: "No." He whines, shaking his head. "No killin'. I want to stay here and watch the sunrise."  


Alastor: "Mm. Yes, alright. Then we'll do as suggested beforehand." He hums, starting a song.  


Angel: "..suggested beforehand? Whaddya mean?"  


Alastor: "Shall we?" He holds out his hand, turning up the music a bit.  


Angel: "You.. wanna dance? For real?" Angel laughs, not sure if he's serious. He takes his hand anyway though, stepping towards him.  


Alastor: "It was suggested. And it's something to keep you out of trouble."  


Angel: "Suggested by-.. The kid?"  


Alastor: "Who else, dear?"  


Angel: "Aw, that was sweet of him. Why was he givin' you advise on stuff to do with me, though?"  


Alastor: "He's hoping for things between us to exacerbate."  


Angel: "Exacerbate?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.  


Alastor: "If you don't know the meaning of the word, I'm not giving you the definition."  


Angel: "I know the meanin'. I don't know what he's meanin' to exacerbate."  


Alastor: " _Us_. He's meaning to change our relationship."  


Angel: "..to what they got?"  


Alastor: "Clearly."  


Angel: "That'd be pretty nice."  


Alastor: "...Nice? Why?"  


Angel: "With how cozy they were? Why wouldn't that be nice?"  


Alastor: "According to who?"   


Angel: "To me?"  


Alastor: "...Why?"  


Angel: "It's really cute."  


Alastor: "And that makes it _nice?_ "

  
Angel: "Yeah. Makes it nice and cozy-lookin'."  


Alastor: "And you want that. With me."  


Angel: He shrugs, looking back at him. "Why ya askin'?"  


Alastor: "To get an answer."  


Angel: "What are ya gonna do with it?"  


Alastor: "Contemplate. Perhaps actually start dancing with you."  


Angel: "If I were to say I wanted it?"  


Alastor: "...To what purpose? _Why?_ "  


Angel: "To enjoy it?"

Alastor: "...And were it someone else?"

Angel: "Wouldn't be the same."  


Alastor: "I see... I. Suppose I can consider it. Perhaps."  


Angel: "Oh yeah? Just suppose?"  


Alastor: "Just suppose. For now."  


Angel: "What about that dance?"  


Alastor: "Still on offer. If you like."  


Angel: "I'd like to, yeah. Haven't danced under the stars in I don't know how long."

  
Alastor: He offers his hand, turning the music up a tad. "Shall we?"  


Angel: He takes it, smile blooming on his face.

Alastor: He laughs, pulling him into a dance.

Angel: Angel's going to get swept up into it, laughing and spinning with him.  


Alastor: "I had wondered if you knew how to dance. You're surprisingly good at it."  


Angel: "Course I do. I came from around the same era you did, didn't I?"  


Alastor: "Yes, but that hardly means you're the dancing type."  


Angel: "What else was there to do back then?"  


Alastor: "Hah. Fair enough. Still, that doesn't guarantee you'd be good at it."  


Angel: "You impressed with me, Al Baby?"  


Alastor: "Perhaps!"

  
Angel: "That's a first."  


Alastor: "Oh, not at all. You've impressed me on several occasions."  


Angel: "How so?"  


Alastor: "This and that! No need for detail, is there?"

Angel: "Aw, but I wanna know!"  


Alastor: "You want a lot of things, dear."

Angel: "But you were dangling this thing in front of me. It's your fault." He wraps his arms a little tighter around him, stepping forward.  


Alastor: "For disagreeing when you were wrong?"  


Angel: "For saying I impressed you and not saying how."

Alastor: "Hm. Why tell you when it'll just go to your head?"  


Angel: "Maybe it wouldn't, and I'd just thank you."  


Alastor: "Oh? You can guarantee that?"  


Angel: "No guarantee, but you could try it."  


Alastor: "I can think on it, I suppose."  


Angel: "So mean."  


Alastor: "You apparently like me anyway."  


Angel: "Might like you a little, yeah."  


Alastor: "Only a little, hm?"

Angel: "Little more right now."

Alastor: He laughs, taking the time to step back and pull Angel into a quick spin.  


Angel: Angel laughs, spinning with it and throwing his arm out for flare.  


Alastor: "Lovely." He murmurs, pulling him back in against his chest.  


Angel: "Am I? You really think so?"

Alastor: "You know you are, darling. You don't need my say so."

  
Angel: "Nice to hear it from ya."  


Alastor: "I suppose. You are quite delightful."  


Alastor: "Consider it the fresh, night air."  


Angel: "If just that gets you in such a good mood, I need to find a way to bring it down with us."  


Alastor: "Hah. Not possible, I'm afraid."  


Angel: "Might be a demon down there that can simulate it."  


Alastor: "I could do that on my own. It's not the same."  


Angel: "It's not?"  


Alastor: "It's not. Merely an illusion."

Angel: "An illusion.. Guess it wouldn't feel the same."  


Alastor: "You could walk right through it..."  


Angel: "You could sit under it though."  


Alastor: "The air still doesn't feel right. Too dry."  


Angel: "Too stale?"  


Alastor: "Not humid enough."

Angel: "Humid.. it is pretty humid here, isn't it?"  


Alastor: "We're right on the water. Either through the swamp, the river, or the ocean."

  
Angel: "New York don't feel like this though."  


Alastor: "Farther north. Colder. Not as much moisture in the air."

Angel: "Guess that'd be true, wouldn't it?"  


Alastor: "Mm. The humidity is part of why it feels so hot."  


Angel: "It kinna sucks on my fur."  


Alastor: "The moisture? I can imagine."

  
Angel: "Is it not bad for you?"

Alastor: "I spent my whole life here, dear. I'm more than a little used to it."  


Angel: "Been awhile since you been here though."  


Alastor: "A good eighty or so years, yes... Still. It would feel worse on fur, I'd imagine."  


Angel: "It's all sticky and thick."  


Alastor: "I'd recommend taking a dip in the river, but there's bound to be gators. And you apparently don't feel like hunting."  


Angel: "Water would be awful. I'm good like this."  


Alastor: "Are you certain? Air conditioning doesn't quite exist on a national level yet."  


Angel: "I don't think I'd ever dry if I got wet here."  


Alastor: "Hah. Perhaps not. Not without some assistance."  


Angel: "Major assistance. I don't even dry well down on Hell when I take a bath."  


Alastor: "Not even hellfire, hm?"  


Angel: "Not unless I stand in it."

  
Alastor: "Unfortunate. I suppose I could transport the water elsewhere if necessary."

Angel: "Transport the water?"  


Alastor: "Off of you and to somewhere else."  


Angel: "You're offerin' to dry me off?"  


Alastor: "Are you uncomfortable with the heat or not?"

Angel: "..I am, yeah."

Alastor: "Then the river is your best bet."  


Angel: "You gonna get in with me?"

Alastor: "...I suppose."

  
Angel: "Strippin' down or no?"  


Alastor: "If you must."  


Angel: "Ooh, yeah, I wanna. Get naked with me."  


Alastor: "Absolutely not."  


Angel: "Why not? Would be fun, wouldn't it?"  


Alastor: "I'm not completely disrobing in front of you, dear. That's just asking for trouble."

  
Angel: "To your undies then?"  


Alastor: "Mm. If only to save my clothing the damage."  


Angel: "Come on. It'll be fun."  


Alastor: "I've already agreed, dear. Stop pushing."  


Angel: "Sorry, sorry." He leans in, kissing his cheek before backing off.  


Alastor: "Don't apolo--.......You're so very lucky I'm not in a bad mood right now." He brings a hand up to his cheek, a bit flustered.  


Angel: Angel laughs, feeling pretty good about the red on Alastor's cheeks.

Alastor: "Not funny." He huffs, straightening up and crossing his arms.  


Angel: "What's wrong?" It was just a little kiss on the cheek.  


Alastor: "...Nothing. Are we going to swim or not?"

Angel: "Yeah, come on." He starts undoing his jacket, humming to himself.

Alastor: "Fine." He sighs, slipping out of his coat and pulling his tie loose.

Angel: "How good of a swimmer are ya?"  


Alastor: "Again, I lived here all my life. It would be stupid not to know how to swim." He clicks his teeth, deciding to just rid himself of everything at once with a quick snap of his fingers.   


Angel: "Ooh, that's pretty hot. Think you can do that for me?"  


Alastor: "...Fine." He sighs, clicking his fingers again and letting almost all of Angel's clothing disappear.  


Angel: "That feels so _weird_." Angel shivers, rubbing over his arms.  


Alastor: "You did ask, darling."  


Angel: "Didn't expect it to feel like tentacles were peeling them off."  


Alastor: "Hah. What a comparison."   


Angel: "Well, it did! Cold tentacles at that."  


Alastor: "All the better for dealing with the heat, hm?" He smirks, arms akimbo.

Angel: "Or gettin' me all hot if you did it right."  


Alastor: "No." He shakes his head, stepping past to the river.  


Angel: Angel follows after, smiling to himself as he watches Alastor's ass.  


Alastor: "...I can feel you staring, dear." He glances back, tail twitching.  


Angel: "I'm just thinking about how mad you'll be if I pull your tail."  


Alastor: " _Very_." He glares, daring him to try.  


Angel: "Can I squeeze it, at least?"  


Alastor: "Only if you want to lose you hand."  


Angel: "Aw, I'll let you squeeze mine."  


Alastor: "No, _thank you_. Are you getting in or not?"  


Angel: "I'm comin', I'm comin!" He calls, heading over to the water with him.  


Alastor: "It's cold." He warns, arms crossing over his scarred chest.

Angel: "Is it?" Angel slips in, it taking a moment for the cool water to get down under his fur.  


Alastor: "Can you not tell? Your fur isn't that thick, is it?"

Angel: "It's.. pretty thick." He shudders, feeling it start to get in under the fur.

Alastor: "Hm. I suppose that means you're skinnier than you look."  


Angel: "Excuse me? Are you calling me fat?" He sniffs, swishing his hands through the water.  


Alastor: "Hah. Certainly not. No one could and get away with it."

Angel: "I've just got a little fluff around me is all."  


Alastor: "I never claimed there was anything wrong with it."  


Angel: "Hope you're still sayin' that when you see me all wet."  


Alastor: "Darling, I could not care less about how you look."  


Angel: "You were commentin' on how skinny I am first."

Alastor: "A mere observation. Nothing important."  


Angel: "You're gonna be really surprised about my fluff."  


Alastor: "Am I? Surprised how?"

  
Angel: He stands up out of the water, showing him his flat chest.

  
Alastor: "Huh. It's certainly different. But really, it doesn't change anything."

  
Angel: "Nothin' at all? With how often I see ya starin' at it?"  


Alastor: "I'm sure it's still just as soft as is."  


Angel: "It's all heavy with water now."

Alastor: "Your point being?"  


Angel: "Want to feel?"  


Alastor: "Ah? No. No, that's not necessary."

Angel: "Sure? I wouldn't mind it. You seem so curious about my fur."  


Alastor: "Yes, I'm sure. My curiosity doesn't entitle me to anything."  


Angel: "No, but I'm offerin'." He comes a little closer, eyes sliding up over Al's chest.  


Alastor: "...No strings?"  


Angel: "No strings. You're welcome to feel."  


Alastor: "...Fine. If you'll let it go right afterward."

Angel: "No bringin' it up again, ya mean?"

Alastor: "Precisely."  


Angel: "I can do that if ya really want."  


Alastor: "If you would."  


Angel: He gestures down to his chest, smiling up at him.

Alastor: He sighs, smile softening just a bit as he pats at his chest.  


Angel: "Oh, come on, you can grope it a little here."  


Alastor: "Aha. No, I'd rather not."  


Angel: "You can't feel it properly if you don't."

Alastor: "I can and am, thank you."

Angel: "Get your fingers all in the fluff. Comb 'em through."  


Alastor: "You're damp."  


Angel: "Yeah? So what? You're all wet, too."

Alastor: "So your fur will tangle."

Angel: "Jus' be gentle about it. It'll be okay."

Alastor: "You won't give in on this, will you?"  


Angel: "Want you to get the full experience outta it."  


Alastor: "The full experience being?"  


Angel: "Touchin' all ya want."  


Alastor: "I already am."

Angel: "You can touch more than my chest, too, if you want."  


Alastor: "No, thank you."  


Angel: "Usually people wanna feel to see where my other arms pop out from."  


Alastor: "Oh? Why's that?"  


Angel: "They're curious."  


Alastor: "Certainly, but there's no need to touch."  


Angel: "You don't want to?"  


Alastor: "I don't see the need to."  


Angel: "There's not a _need_. Just if you wanna."  


Alastor: "It seems more like you want me to."

  
Angel: "Kinna would like ya feelin' me up."

Alastor: "...Don't make this weird, dear."

Angel: "Aw, sorry. I'll be good."

Alastor: "Will you? You're not proving to be."

Angel: "Habit." He pouts up at him. "And you're being all pretty."  


Alastor: "Pretty? If that's something to do with my state of dress, I don't want to hear it."  


Angel: "What if it's to do with your state of undress, your smile bein' all soft, and the moonlight hittin' ya all right?"  


Alastor: "...My smile?"

Angel: "Yeah, it's really nice right now."

  
Alastor: "It's not all that different from usual, is it?"

Angel: "It's not as.. strong?"

Alastor: "Strong? You classify my smiles?"  


Angel: "Yeah! There's the creepy one, the angry one, the twitching one, and the one you make when you're cookin'. This one kind of looks like that."  


Alastor: He gives a surprised laugh, shaking his head. "You pay that much attention to me?"


	3. Human Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as it sounds~. Rape mentioned, but in a hypothetical way.

Alastor: I found a [fic where they're in Hell and suddenly everyone's turned back into their human form.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057339/chapters/52640560) Like. Every demon ever, Lucifer included. Except he's an angel again. XD Only the imps and Charlie are the same as they were.  


Angel: Oh gosh XD The imps would be the powerful ones then. And the hellhounds.  


Alastor: Mm-hmm. XD Regime change. But beyond that, everybody's gonna have to get used to being human again. Not having any real powers. Old scars and people being able to see who they were before.  


Angel: And being small, gosh. Would Alastor still be a wendigo?  


Alastor: If it's a complete reset then maybe not? If he was, he'd still be able to change and be a threat to who or whatever did this. But then, that might be a good thing if whatever it was didn't know he was one before his death.

  
Angel: Oh, no. Can't let anyone know about it. It'll be to their advantage if he can keep it a secret. I kinda want him to be completely human again though, gosh. XD; Stuck with just his voodoo.  


Angel: Aw, gosh. It'd be Angel protecting him then XD From the frontlines at least. Y'know. When Charlie's not there.

  
Alastor: Not that he fully appreciates it. He /can/ still protect himself. He knows how to use guns too. Rifles mostly, but /still./ The only real problem is now he can't bite through his tongue or claw open his palm as easily anymore.

  
Angel: It wouldn't be a little harder for him to cast spells as a human? Since he wouldn't have demon power to amplify it? And he doesn't know how to use guns like Angel XD In a live fire-fight.  


Alastor: Yes. And yes. XD But that is not at all th' point, thank y' very much!  


Angel: He's jus' sayin' that maybe you should hang more in the back. Stay in the hotel more. Ya know? There's a lot of people wantin' to get back at ya.  


Alastor: "I'm sure there are. In fact, I know there are. But I'm hardly helpless. I won't leave you all to deal with this on your own."  


Angel: "You won't be leavin' us to deal on our own, you'll just be supporting from the backlines."

Alastor: "That's not any bettah--Better." He corrects, shaking his head. He's out of practice with wrangling in his accent on his own. I'm not much good at it compared to offense, but I can still heal. It'd better for me to be on sight in that case.   


Angel: "We're not going to war with anyone. It's just incase something breaks out. An' we gotta worry about the hellborn denizens now, too."  


Alastor: "I know. But standing back will just confirm that something's wrong. There's no need t' give them that information."  


Angel: "Of course there's somethin' wrong. You're not a demon anymore! No one is. You think the other overlords are gonna be stickin' their necks out? They're gonna stay snug up in their hidey-holes."  


Alastor: "...No. But they're completely without power. I'm not."  


Angel: "Well, and I know this ain't really your thing but. Don't go broadcastin' it ta everyone. Let them underestimate you right now. They'll be takin' precautions against Charlie. That's who they'll be the most worried about when they're tryin'a get to you. You don't want 'em to see it comin' when you wipe the floor with 'em."  


Alastor: "...I despise how right you are right now." He sighs, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Fine. But if somethin'--Something does happen, I'm still coming along.  


Angel: Angel grins, leaning against the back of the giant armchair and crossing his arms over his chest. "So like. Do you have a speech impediment as a human or somethin'? Cause ya keep stutterin'."  


Alastor: "No. Not an impediment. I'm merely unused to speaking without a filter. It's been too long since I've been human." He looks down at his hands, almost frowning.  


Angel: "Is it really that different? I'm not used to talkin' with flat teeth, but it's not too bad."  


Alastor: "Hah. The teeth are certainly an issue as well. But no, that's not it. I'm a host, dear. One has to speak as expected to be on air."  


Angel: "..and you're doing that right now even though you're not on air? And human? So you don't have to keep up the whole thing?"  


Alastor: "I'm a bit out of practice. I didn't use my natural voice for anything once I moved to th' city."  


Angel: "..what is your natural voice?"  


Alastor: "Nothing you want to hear, my dear. Never mind it."  


Angel: "Aw, come on. You get to see me all.. not so glam. It's fair."  


Alastor: "'Not so glam'?" He repeats, amused. "You look fine, dear. You're as lovely now as you ever were."  


Angel: "..well that's real sweet of ya." He blinks, having not expected that.  


Alastor: "Merely the truth, dear. I do still have working eyes, after all."  


Angel: "Didn't know ya considered me 'lovely' in the first place."  


Alastor: "'Working eyes', darling." He repeats, laughing. "For the most part, at least." He hums, adjusting his glasses. "Not being attracted doesn't mean I can't still appreciate it on a aesthetic level."  


Angel: "An aesthetic level, right. So you do think I'm pretty."

  
Alastor: "If that's how you'd like t' take it, dear."  


Angel: "It's what you mean, right?"  


Alastor: "I s'ppose it could be taken as such, certainly."  


Angel: "You like me?"  


Alastor: He raises an eyebrow, bemused. "Is that really where you jump to first?"

Angel: "Well, I mean in the lookin' at me sense, you know?"  


Alastor: "I do enjoy your overall look, for the most part, yes."  


Angel: "I like yours, too. All cute and human, too."

Alastor: "'Cute'." He blinks, taken aback. "I don't believe I've ever heard that before."  


Angel: "That you're cute? You're kidding, right? I wanna kiss you right now so bad. You look like you'd make the sweetest noises."  


Alastor: He blinks again, leaning back. "What. Noises??"  


Angel: "You know. Noises. When I've got you all feelin' good."  


Alastor: "...No. Absolutely not. None of that."

Angel: "Sex as a human though. It'd be amazing to do that again."  


Alastor: "I wouldn't know. It can't be that different."  


Angel: "You've never had sex as a human?"  


Alastor: "Let's go with that, certainly."  


Angel: "Oh no. You died a virgin. Poor thing."  


Alastor: "Only from your perspective, dear. I don't care for it."  


Angel: "You didn't even get to try it."  


Alastor: "I didn't and don't want to, dear. It was of no consequence."  


Angel: "Not even the teensiest bit curious?"

  
Alastor: "Not the least bit. I don't experience that kind of attraction, dear."  


Angel: "But just being curious though. Not actually wanting to to want to."  


Alastor: "...In a 'what makes people so compelled to fight so much for it way', I s'ppose."  


Angel: "See? I could help ya sate that curiosity."  


Alastor: "No. I'm still not interested, dear. Not in experiencing it for myself."  


Angel: "Wanna watch then?"  


Alastor: "Absolutely not. Now's hardly th' time for this anyway."  


Angel: "Guess that's true.. Maybe later then?"  


Alastor: "I doubt that ever so much, my dear."

Angel: He whines, leaning in towards him with a pout.  


Alastor: Angel. No. Five foot rule.  


Angel: He leans back, arms crossing over his chest. "Fine.  


Alastor: "Thank you. There's no need to make this uncomfortable."  


Angel: "Even though this is a golden chance here."

  
Alastor: "Golden chance? Dare I ask?"  


Angel: "For human sex."  


Alastor: "I'm not th' only one around here who's turned human again, dear."  


Angel: "But you're probably the cutest."  


Alastor: "...Flattery will get you nowhere." He deadpans, a tad flushed.  


Angel: "Ooh, you're blushin' though. You sure about that?"  


Alastor: "Positive." He affirms, arms crossing.  


Angel: "You are really cute though. I'd have totally dated you when we were alive."  


Alastor: "Perhaps. But that's nothing to do with whether I'd have done th' same. And b'sides that, there was a good ten years between us."  


Angel: "Not into jailbait?" He flutters his lashes, wishing he was ten years younger.  


Alastor: "Not into people that way in general, lovely." He reminds him, shaking his head.  


Angel: "If I was younger, would you think I was cuter though?"  


Alastor: "No. You're fine as is, dear."  


Angel: "So, you think I'm cute now?"  


Alastor: "Darling, how many times must I mention these semi-working eyes of mine, hm?"  


Angel: "I just want it verified at this point."

Alastor: "Oh, very well." He sighs, eyes rolling. "You're very pretty."  


Angel: "Thank you~. You're real pretty, too."  


Alastor: "Yes yes, as you say, dear."  


Angel: "You are. Not just sayin' it either."  


Alastor: "I didn't think you were. You're not the lying type."  


Angel: "No, don't really like lying all that much."  


Alastor: "There's no real reason for it."  


Angel: "Especially not about how I'd love to take you apart with my mouth."  


Alastor: "Don't ruin this, dear." He facepalms, not all that surprised.  


Angel: "Pff, sorry. I'll be good."  


Alastor: "Please do. "  


Angel: "Real good for ya."  


Alastor: " _Angel_." He groans, rubbing at his temples.   


Angel: He laughs, waving him off. "I'm goin', I'm goin."  


Alastor: "If you must. Shoo."  


Angel: "See ya later!"  


Alastor: "Yes yes, goodbye. Stay outta trouble."

  
_________________________________________________________________________________

  
Angel: A slap and squeeze sounds about right if Al was wiggling that little deer tail of his.

Alastor: Pfff. Human him doesn't have one though. XD

Angel: No, he doesn't XD He'd have to be dancing and shaking it XD

Alastor: Dancing he can do. XD

Angel: Shaking his butt and getting it groped XD

Alastor: Angel, _no_. XD

Angel: He's gonna get a knife pulled on him XD

Alastor: Oh, yes. A very large knife.

Angel: Angel may have to pull a gun just to protect himself XD

Alastor: Pfff. Depends on where they are. XD

Angel: In the house, then definitely XD

Alastor: Gonna get cut. XD

Angel: Angel will be backpedaling and trying to calm him XD

Alastor: Too late. You got handsy and he's not happy. XD

Angel: "Aw, come on! How could I resist?" He laughs nervously, backing away from him and reaching for the gun strapped under his arm. Let's not be dramatic here.

Alastor: "By not being a piece of filth, perhaps? You were not given permission to touch!"

Angel: "It was a joke." He pulls the gun, not having anywhere else to retreat to and not trusting that Al won't carve him up. 

Alastor: "Not a good or appreciated one." He huffs, putting his knife away. He'd only drawn it out of instinct, after all. This form is bringing back too many memories. And he's still hungry.

Angel: Angel lowers his gun just after, putting it back in its holster. "You wanna spank me back?"

Alastor: "Not particularly." He snorts, dry. "You'd like it far too much."

Angel: "You don't have to think about that part."

Alastor: "I'm afraid, I'd likely be unable to keep that part out of it, dear."

Angel: "Mm.. Do you want me to help with dinner to apologize?"

Alastor: "...A little help would be appreciated, certainly. What would you like to make?"

Angel: "What were you wanting to make? I can help with that."

Alastor: "Hadn't given it much thought, really. I was a bit preoccupied given the current circumstances."

Angel: "You were dancin'."

Alastor: "...Hush. That's Charlie's fault."

Angel: "I don't see no Charlie here. Just you and your tush swingin'."

Alastor: "She was the source of th' music! I can't do that anymore, you realise!"

Angel: "She's got it playin' through the whole hotel, yeah. Since you don't do it randomly anymore."

Alastor: "I would if I still could... One a th' things I miss."

Angel: "I know. You've been all pouty. Got somethin' for ya though."

Alastor: "'Sc--Excuse you, but I don't do pouty." He huffs, nearly pouting as is. "...What kind of something?"

Angel: "Hang on." He goes back through the door to the entertainment area, digging through the bags he left in there.

Alastor: "Angel, what exactly are you doing?"

Angel: "I got you somethin'! You know. Since you've been pouty."

Alastor: "I have not been _pouty_." He insists, hands on his hips. "What exactly did you get me?"

Angel: "These." Angel comes back over, a bag in his hand that he offers to him. There's headphones inside. And a Hellpod.

Alastor: "...Oh." He takes them gingerly, turning the Hellpod in his hands. "You really went out during such a dangerous situation to get me something like this? Why? You could've been hurt..."

Angel: "I was with a buddy who's still got some juice, so it wasn't a big deal or anything."

Alastor: He shakes his head, looking up with a grateful smile. "Yes, it is. Thank you. You'll have to teach me how to use it."

Angel: "Never used one before?" He beams at him, leaning over to show him how to turn it on.

Alastor: "I don't know much about the newer technologies. I've never had reason to try." He pushes the power button, curious. "Is there music on it already?"

Angel: "I had 'em preinstall some of the stuff from your and my era. If you want more, I can help ya get some more though."

Alastor: "Wonderful!" He smiles brightly, fiddling with the device. "Really, dear, you didn't have to do this. It was beyond dangerous. This wasn't worth your safety." He turns his smile up to him, making a split second decision to pull him into a quick hug.

Angel: "Ah.." Angel blinks, too startled to return the hug at first. "F-five foot rule?"

Alastor: "Temporarily suspended. Don't make this awkward, darling."

Angel: "..okay." He agrees, voice soft as he returns the hug.

Alastor: "Thank you again. Really. But please don' do somethin' that dangerous again. You really could've been hurt."

Angel: "Aw, no. I was with Stolas. He's got angel mojo goin' on."

Alastor: "...That doesn't soothe my worries in any way whatsoever. I know what he's like, dear. And with you as you are now..."

Angel: "He likes consent. Rape isn't sexy to him, so ya don't really gotta worry about that. Well, I mean. To a point. If you say yes, initially, you're not going to be allowed to say no in the middle of it."

Alastor: "...And you're certain a that, are you?"

Angel: "I've been in his bed before, so yeah."

Alastor: "Darlin', you are not helping anythin' at all with this line a talk." He frowns, checking him over for any wounds.  


Angel: "It was a while back, you're not gonna find any marks, Al." He smiles, a little amused. "I don't think I really had any then either."  


Alastor: "Hmph. S'ppose he liked y' enough then..." He crosses his arms, turning up his nose.  


Angel: "He liked me plenty. Can't say I liked him much for awhile after that whole thing."  


Alastor: "Then why go back to him at all?"  


Angel: "Because we're friends now an' sex ain't part of it anymore."  


Alastor: "I see... The gift was an afterthought then, was it?"  


Angel: "An afterthought?" He frowns, not liking it phrased like that. "It didn't exactly come to me right away, no. But I asked Stolas to take me out cause you were bein' all mopey, and you used to get me stuff when you went out."  


Alastor: "Yes... Drinks. Or food. Nothing like this."  


Angel: "It was no biggie. I got plenty of cash."  


Alastor: "Not quite the point... I've my own money anyway."  


Angel: "Can you still access that money?"  


Alastor: "Of course. But that still isn't--Oh, never mind it! It hardly matters now. But the next time I tell you to stay out of trouble, actually listen, hm?"  


Angel: "Not the boss of me, pretty boy." He grins, nudging his shoulder before moving away.   
"At least not right now."  


Alastor: "Hah. Says who?" He grins, reaching up and tweaking his nose. "I'm still stronger than you."  


Angel: "You think so?" He lets him, smiling teasingly.  


Alastor: "Oh, yes. I know so."  


Angel: "Wanna test that?"  


Alastor: "Test it? I do hope you realise I didn't mean in a physical manner."  


Angel: "I meant it physically though. You wanna?"  


Alastor: "Not especially. We're supposed to be finding something for dinner, are we not?"  


Angel: "Aw.. You're no fun. Could get a little physical."  


Alastor: "Exactly th' problem." He deadpans, shaking his head. "I know you've gotta be gettin' hungry. You haven't eaten since breakfast, have you?"  


Angel: "..no, I haven't. Kinda not used to needing to eat so much."  


Alastor: "I know th' feeling..." He frowns, a hand on his stomach. "Should get some food in your stomach."

Angel: "Same for you, right?"  


Alastor: "...Yes. I s'ppose there's no putting it off any longer." He nods slowly. If it's going to make a difference or not, now's the time to find out. He won't be able to starve forever anymore. Not without consequences.  


Angel: "Then let's make somethin'. Somethin' filling as hell."  


Alastor: "...Jambalaya. If that's alright with you, dear?"  


Angel: "'m not sure how to make that, but I can help you do it? If ya tell me what to do."

Alastor: "Of course!" He smiles, perking back up. "After you, my dear!"

Angel: Angel eyes where the knife came from before but then shrugs and turns his back to lead the way.  


Alastor: He hums a tune, following along. "How do you feel about spice, my dear?"

Angel: "Not too crazy about it, but I can handle it. Why?"  


Alastor: "Because jambalaya isn't jambalaya without a good amount of spice!"

Angel: "If it's the same as the one you made before, then go ahead. I liked that one."  


Alastor: "Wonderful! Then we won't have any problems!" He claps his hands together, pushing ahead.  


Angel: Angel settles against a counter in the kitchen, hip cocked to the side.  


Alastor: "First of all, we'll need the ingredients!"

Angel: "M'hmm. You got 'em?"

Alastor: "Of course. Niffty always keeps the kitchen well stocked." He flits around the kitchen, getting everything ready. "If you're going to help, you should wash up."  


Angel: "Ah.. right. I can.." He blinks, looking down at his gloved hands. He peels them off, staring down at the smooth skin with a sort of novelty.  


Alastor: Alastor's gonna have a bit of trouble reaching some of the higher up things in the cabinets now. Angel too possibly. He'll have to summon some tentacles to help out.  


Angel: It's probably really draining for Al to summon tentacles like that.  


Alastor: Yeah, might be. And he hasn't eaten today either, whoops. Tired boy.  


Angel: Would he still have his shadow though? Cause that was a separate, developed entity, right? It wouldn't just go poof?  


Alastor: Yeah, he's probably still hanging around. Having the time of his shadowy life. XD  


Angel: Alastor probably can't even really sense him all that much anymore, gosh. Doesn't realize he's still around in his demony form XD  


Alastor: Nope. XD He's not even sure if he's entirely human again or still a wendigo.  


Angel: So they'll be cooking and just. Al stopping and staring up at the higher cabinets that he can barely reach to open. Angel's going to notice and snort.

Alastor: "Oh, hush! Hell isn't built for humans. And you can't reach either!"  


Angel: "Poor Niffty. She had to deal with this as much as the imps did. Maybe we should just move into an imp-built home for now." He stares up at the tall, tall cabinets, head tilted to the side. "You gonna climb up there like a monkey? Pretty sure your favorite spices are up on the top shelf."

  
Alastor: "Niffty is the climbing type. She was as much bug as you were." He hums, thinking a moment. "No. I'll just summon a little help." He decides, drawing his knife to prick his finger open.  


Angel: Angel wrinkles his nose, arms crossing tighter over himself. "You sure you can handle the help?"  


Alastor: "Of course, I can handle it." He scoffs, calling on some of his jet black tentacles to move the spices down to the counter.  


Angel: Angel watches with a bit of interest, kind of wishing he had some magic to fall back on. He liked having his arms and guns popping out of nowhere.  


Alastor: He gives a smug smirk when he notices Angel watching and he steps forward to take the spices. He's noticeably woozy, but other than that he's just fine.  


Angel: "So.. What else can you summon up? Is it like a summoning or is that your magic all corporeal?"

Alastor: "A summoning. I'm not magic. Just paying something to come help out for a moment."

Angel: "..payin' what exactly?"  


Alastor: "Blood." He holds up his hand, waggling his still bleeding finger.  


Angel: "No, no. I mean. What are ya payin' to come up here an' help you? Who does a demon in Hell summon exactly? An' from where?"  


Alastor: "Ah. The loa. They're spirits. Not from Hell, but not quite from Earth either."  


Angel: "The.. loa?"

Alastor: "Precisely. It can be a bit dangerous if they're not properly fed for what you ask of them, but I've been doing this for quite some time. I know what I'm doing."  


Angel: "..an' the proportions won't be off because you're not offerin' demon blood anymore, right?"

Alastor: "Ah... No. No, it should be fine." He shakes his head, dismissing the spirit. "I didn't ask for anything difficult."

Angel: "But all you gave it was a drop o' blood. Not even powerful blood. Jus'.. regular ol' human blood." He frowns, not sure he buys it.

Alastor: "I'm still bleeding, however. It took what it needed."  


Angel: "If you're su- Oh my god!" Angel jumps back, hand reaching for his gun as a huge, black shadow slides up from behind Alastor.

Alastor: Alastor curses, quickly turning. "Enough. You'll take what I gave you and go. There's no more use for you here."  


Angel: The shadow stretches and branches, spreading up the cabinet like veins until it's finally something that Angel starts to recognize. "Is.. is that.. you?"

The shadow's smile widens, head twisting to the side like it's trying to understand why its partner was attempting to chase it off.  


Alastor: "...Tsk. Are you still here? Where have you been in that case? I didn't send you off."  


Angel: **_Around._**

Its voice makes the hair on Angel's arms and neck stand on-end, and a pit of nerves to open up low in his stomach. He'd heard it talk before. Not often, because it usually seemed to communicate silently with Al, but he didn't have this sort of reaction to it before.

Alastor: "Oh, that tells so much, thank you." He sighs, eyes rolling as he does his best to ignore his body's own reaction to the sound. "Have you at least found anything useful?"

Angel: It leans down, peeling itself from the wall to join the 3D world. Its antlers draw Angel's eyes. He was too used to the tiny, baby ones on Alastor's head. _**They taste better now. Eat.**_  


Alastor: "...Ah. Yes, I s'ppose they would, wouldn't they?" He sighs, understanding now. "Just don't eat anyone important, hm? Or anyone we like."  


Angel: It tilts its head again, looking the tiny version of his partner over. Was he not going to eat? It didn't feel like he wanted to eat but everything felt weird coming from him now. Muted. He came back because he felt a surge of power, but it doesn't seem like anything's changed much.

"Wait. That shadow can eat people? All on its own?"  


Alastor: "Don't give me that look. I mean it. Certain people are off limits and that's that." He points, standing firm. "He's his own being, dear. Why couldn't he?"  


Angel: It croons, amusement starting to well up as it realizes his little partner has no way to back up his threats. Test. It needs a test just to be sure.

"Well, I mean. I always thought he was a part of-.." Angel cuts off, watching in amazement as the shadow being leans down and licks up the side of Alastor's face.  


Alastor: "He kind of is, but he's not entirely--" He full body shudders at the contact, taking a few quick steps backward. "E-excuse me! But I am one of those people that are off limits!"  


Angel: That definitely would have gotten him punished before. The shadow visibly cackles, enjoying its new-found freedom. The red lights of its eyes settle on Angel next.

"O-oh ah.. If you're gonna lick me, can I recommend a better location?" He jokes, heart rate picking up.  


Alastor: Oh, no. Alastor hits the heel of his hand against his forehead, groaning. "Don't you dare. Angel is especially off limits for consumption and you know that very well!"  


Angel: The shadow sinks into the floor, sliding over and popping up behind Angel now. The human doesn't have time to react before arms are wrapping around his shoulder and a face is pressed into the crook of his neck, taking in a deep breath through its nose.

"Oh fuck.."  


Alastor: "...That's almost worse." His eyes narrow, twitching slightly. "You're scaring him, you nitwit. Back off."  


Angel: _**Small.**_ It squeezes Angel, the former spider all wrapped up in too-long arms. The word draws a startled laugh from him.

"Y-yeah, 'm pretty small now." He hesitantly lifts a hand, patting at the shadow's cool bicep. "You jus' bein' cuddly? Or are you gonna eat me like Al thinks you are?"

_**Won't eat Angel.** _It purrs in a way that makes more chills crawl up Angel's spine. **_Mine._**  


Alastor: "Oh, certainly not! As things are now, he belongs to no one but himself, thank you! And moving on from that matter, you're interrupting! We were trying to make lunch."  


Angel: _**Eat?**_

"Yeah, eat." Angel reaches up, tempted to touch a little more. He smiles when the shadow leans in against his palm when he cups at its cheek. "What did ya mean I'm yours though? Ya keepin' me? Don't know if I wanna be someone else's pet right now."  


Alastor: "A nice jambalaya. One that may actually fill this stupid stomach of mine for once. But we can't make it with you trying to steal people against their will."  


Angel: "He's not stealing me. At least not yet." Angel snorts, not too bothered now that he knows the shadow is just wanting some snuggles. "I do need to help Al out though. You wanna help?"

_**Help?**_  


Alastor: "He won't know what he's doing. He's the eating things raw type."  


Angel: "He can reach the top shelves though, so you won't have to keep summoning your bondage bois."  


Alastor: "...Fine. If he wishes to be of service and doesn't cause trouble, he can feel free."  


Angel: The shadow's going to cling to Angel the whole time, resting its head on top of his and watching him as he chops vegetables and prepares things for Alastor.  


Alastor: Irritating Alastor in the process. Damned wendigo. No one gave him permission to be so clingy. Why is it still here?  


Angel: Its eyes are closed, and it's just resting on Angel at this point. It'll grin at Al when it sees the angry stare.  


Alastor: He glares, subtly flipping it off by pretending to adjust his glasses with his middle finger.  


Angel: It snickers, nosing down into Angel's fluffy hair.

"You doin' okay up there, buddy?" Angel asks, looking upwards.  


Alastor: "He's fine." Alastor insists, stirring the pot angrily.  


Angel: "..are you okay?" Angel looks over, noticing the tense line of Alastor's back. He decides to sidle over when he gets done with his vegetables, peeking over the other man's shoulder.  


Alastor: "Just peachy, my dear! Lunch is coming along nicely!"  


Angel: "It is, yeah, so I'm wonderin' why you're bein' all huffy."  


Alastor: "Huffy? I'm being nothing of th' sort. Everything's just fine."  


Angel: "You're actin' like I spanked ya on the ass again." He says, making the shadow's ears perk up at the news.

Alastor: "...Was there really a need to bring that up?" He turns, smile stiff as he glares up at the shadow.  


Angel: It grins down at him, all teeth and amusement.

"..is your own shadow botherin' ya?"  


Alastor: "Tsk. He didn't start out that way, you know. My 'shadow'."  


Angel: "No? What did he start out as then?"  


Alastor: "The creature who decided my body was a good host."  


Angel: "Host.. You're a parasite?" He asks the shadow, getting a low grumble in return.  


Alastor: "Something to that effect. It's only once we manifested here that he gained a shape of his own."  


Angel: "So he was with you when you were alive? That had to be creepy."  


Alastor: "Didn' know he was there... He jus' changed me. Made me like him..."  


Angel: "..made you like him how?"

**_Wendigo._** The shadow hums, pleased with itself.  


Alastor: "An eater of human flesh. And nothin' but."  


Angel: "Ah.. That.. That's how you got the taste for eating others? He made you like that?"  


Alastor: "Mm. After the first time, you don't get a choice anymore."  


Angel: _**Invited me in.**_ It purrs, reaching over towards Al.  


Alastor: He steps away, shaking his head. "If I'd have known, it wouldn't have happened in the first place. I'd have found a better way."  


Angel: "..was having him that bad?"  


Alastor: "Worse. Is it any wonder I immediately put him to work once he was separate?"  


Angel: _**Help.**_ He helped him plenty. Kept him from dying a lot when he was a little toothpick like this last time.  


Alastor: "Is that your idea of helping? I had a job. I could've fed myself. With real food."  


Angel: It tilts its head to the side, not understanding what he means.  


Alastor: "Oh, never mind. I already know you don't understand, why bother getting up in arms?" He sighs, deflating.   


Angel: "So.. He's the thing that made you have to eat humans?"  


Alastor: "He made it so I had to, yes... Or else starve to death."  


Angel: "Not very nice." Angel reaches up, pulling gently at a fluffy ear.

_**Powerful.**_  


Alastor: "I didn't want your power. I have my own."  


Angel: _**Invited me in.**_ It repeats, almost pouting now as it leans into Angel's tugging.

"I don't think he meant to, sweetheart. That's what he's gettin' at here."  


Alastor: "...He's 'sweetheart' now, is he? No, I didn't mean to. He knows that by now. He's just pouting to get attention."  


Angel: "Aw, are ya? An' he's being pretty sweet right now. All cuddly."

Alastor: "He's a literal flesh-eating monster." He deadpans, eye twitching.  


Angel: "Well, I mean, aren't you, too?" Angel tilts his head to the side, laughing when the shadow immediately ducks down into the space provided to nuzzle.  


Alastor: "Because of him." He crosses his arms, smile shrinking to a small grimace.  


Angel: "..hey, Al, I.. I didn't mean it in an awful way. Just.. Kinna poking at how we're all monsters down here, right?"

Alastor: "I realise... Apologies. I shouldn't involve you in this. Never mind it."  


Angel: "You okay?" He asks in concern, not sure he's ever seen his smile drop like that.  


Alastor: "Just fine, my dear." He forces his smile brighter, turning back to the stove. "We ought to return our attention to what we were doing. Lest we burn something."  


Angel: "..right. What should I do?"  


Alastor: "Are you finished with the vegetables? We should be adding them to the pot."

Angel: "I'm done, yeah. Got 'em right there beside ya."  


Alastor: "Ah, yes. Thank you, dear. Much appreciated." He hums, picking up the cutting board and pouring the vegetables into the pot of jambalaya.  


Angel: "Anything else ya want me to do?"  


Alastor: "No, thank you! You're free to do as you please until lunch is done!"  


Angel: Angel frowns, arms crossing under his chest rather than over out of habit. "You mad at me?"  


Alastor: "Ah?" He blinks, head tilting. "Of course not. Whatever gave you that idea?"  


Angel: "You sure seem like it."  


Alastor: "I'm not. I've no reason to be upset with you."  


Angel: "You upset with your shadow?"  


Alastor: "...He's not my shadow any longer."

Angel: A whine leaves the shadow, and it slinks down off of Angel to come over to Al.

Alastor: "...Can I help you? You can't tell me you want to be considered a mere shadow again."

Angel: _**Yours.**_ It leans up against him, nuzzling at the side of his head.

Alastor: "Oh? What's this now?" He laughs, dry. "You want to keep being under my thumb?"

Angel: It rumbles, sliding cool arms up around Alastor's shoulders and letting its cheek press to his.

"Sounds a little like Stockholm Syndrome. What did ya do to him, Al?"

Alastor: "Mm. I haven't done a thing. His only job is errand running. Spying on people in places where I needed a visual and not just audio. He's apparently just clingy. Is it my turn now that you're done with Angel?"  


Angel: _**Jealous.**_ It rumbles, able to feel that much but not able to tell anymore what he's jealous of.  


Alastor: "...Can still tell, can you? S'ppose there's some kind of connection still then. It has been over a century."  


Angel: "Wait.. You're jealous? Of me cuddling with your shadow?"  


Alastor: "Hush, dear. That's not what this discussion is about."

Angel: "Isn't it, though? Aw, do you really like him that much? You're so cute." Angel laughs, coming in closer to both of them. "Is that why you were being all sour?"  


Alastor: Alastor raises an eyebrow, bemused at how wrong he's got this. "Not at all. How did you come to this conclusion exactly?"  


Angel: "You admitted you were jealous when your shadow pointed it out."  


Alastor: "Did I? I don't recall such a thing."  


Angel: "Didn't have to say it explicitly."  


Alastor: "So what lead you to believe that's what I meant?"  


Angel: "Whaddya mean? You said so. You said something like, 'You can still tell can you?'."  


Alastor: "I did. But do recall that I wasn't angry with you."  


Angel: "..you were jealous that he was all over me?"

Alastor: "I was unappreciative of the fact, yes."

Angel: "So.. You like me?"  


Alastor: "Are we not friends, dear?"

Angel: "Do friends get jealous of someone else cuddling them?"  


Alastor: "I wouldn't know! I don't have many!"  


Angel: "Aw.. Al, you don't gotta be jealous. Want me to cuddle ya? I can snuggle up to you while you're cooking."

  
Alastor: "That would make the act of cooking completely impossible, dear."  


Angel: "No, no, lemme show you. Can I show you?" He asks, creeping in a little closer.  


Alastor: "...If he moves aside and gives you room, I suppose."  


Angel: The wendigo spirit shifts away, sinking back into the 2D world to give him plenty of room. It lets Angel come up behind his back and wrap his arms around his waist, chin going to Alastor's shoulder. 

"See?"  


Alastor: "...If you'd like then." He murmurs, feeling his face start to burn.  


Angel: Angel hums, a smile on his face as he feels Alastor's get warmer against his cheek.  


Alastor: "...You're enjoying this, aren't you?"  


Angel: "Very much. Lovin' it actually." He holds him a little tighter, chest pressed against the other man's back. "Keep cookin'. I'm not in the way."  


Alastor: "Oh, very well." He sighs, smiling a bit fondly as he gets back to work.   


Angel: Angel watches, starting to hum softly.  


Alastor: Alastor laughs a little, recognising the tune and adding in the lyrics.  


Angel: It makes Angel's smile widen, and he puts a little more effort into keeping an actual tune.  


Alastor: "Sing along, dear. I don't mind." He hums, swaying in time to the tune.  


Angel: Angel sways with him, biting at the inside of his cheek. Don't really ah.. Like singin'.

Alastor: "No? You've a lovely voice, dear. I'm sure you're good at it."  


Angel: "'s a little embarrassing.."  


Alastor: "It's just us here, darling. And it'd make us even."  


Angel: "Even?" He asks, pressing his face against his neck.  


Alastor: "You heard me. Sing, dear. Please?"  


Angel: "..maybe if it's not such a peppy song."  


Alastor: "Th' song doesn't matter. Just that you sing."  


Angel: He chews his lip, thinking for a moment before he reluctantly starts to sing the beginning of a sad song he liked.

Alastor: Alastor listens silently, finishing up the jambalaya as he does so. It's a beautiful song. More so with Angel singing.  


Angel: Angel's cheeks are flushed, and he sings so soft that sometimes his voice doesn't carry the words.  


Alastor: "...Truly lovely, darling. I knew it would be." He reaches back to cup a hand to his cheek.  


Angel: "Mm.. You happy now? You music whore." He mumbles, nuzzling into his hand.  


Alastor: "Not if you're going to call me that, no." He laughs, pulling away and turning to face him. "Come along, dear. We should eat."  


Angel: "M'kay." He kisses his cheek before pulling back off him.  


Alastor: He blinks in surprise, bringing a hand up to his face as a blush of his own starts to form.  


Angel: Angel doesn't get to see it, too busy getting the dishes ready, but Alastor's shadow does and coos at him for it.  


Alastor: "Shut up." He hisses, slapping at his cheeks in an attempt to force the blush away.  


Angel: "'Scuse me?" Angel calls back, a little concerned.  


Alastor: "Not you, dear!" He chirps, turning back. "I hope you're hungry because I made quite a bit!"  


Angel: "Yeah, I'm starved." He grins, all big and pretty.  


Alastor: "Haha, that's my line, dear!" He grins back, bringing the pot over to the table. "Eat up!"  


Angel: "You, too." He reaches over grabbing for the ladle.  


Alastor: "...Yes. I will." He nods, waiting for Angel to eat first.  


Angel: He takes a big bite of it, groaning from the taste. "Hell yes."  


Alastor: "Oh, good. You like it then." He laughs, serving himself and looking down at the jambalaya with trepidation.  


Angel: "..what's'a mattah?"  


Alastor: "...Nothing, dear." He shakes his head, taking his first bite. "Mm... Yes, it tastes as always."  


Angel: "Is that a good or a bad thing?"  


Alastor: "I don't know yet. S'ppose we'll see." He shrugs, taking another bite.  


Angel: Angel watches him for a moment before returning to his meal.

Alastor: The more he eats, the more he realises that his stomach is actually getting fuller. That he's reaching a point where he can't eat anymore. For the first time in almost a century, he's no longer starving. "...I didn't think it would be true." He murmurs, feeling himself starting to grow emotional.  


Angel: "Are.. are you okay?" Angel asks, seeing the expression on Alastor's face.  


Alastor: "F-fine, yes... I'm. I'm just fine." He nods, shuddering.  


Angel: "Al..?" Angel starts to get up, wanting to come around to him.  


Alastor: "R-really. I could not be better in this moment." He laughs wetly, a hand pressed to his stomach.  


Angel: "You don't sound like it.." He puts a hand on his shoulder, careful. "Al, you're crying."  


Alastor: "Ah... Am I?" He brings a hand up to rub under his eyes. "Odd..."   


Angel: "No kidding." He rubs at him, all worried now. "Is it too spicy? What's'a mattah?"  


Alastor: He laughs, shaking his head. "Don't be ridiculous. Spiciness is the last thing I'd be concerned about. I just... It really is true. I'm entirely human again..."  


Angel: "Yeah.. That's the.. the point of this whole weird thing."  


Alastor: "Appearances aside, dear... The last time I looked like this, I was a wendigo... And even as a demon, I still had those attributes."  


Angel: "It's that different?"  


Alastor: "I'm not hungry anymore... Eating is... It's no longer just an act of pleasure."  


Angel: "What do you mean?"  


Alastor: "My stomach's been empty ever since I manifested, no matter what I ate... But for the first time since then... I'm full."

  
Angel: "O-oh, it.. Shit. That's.. That's huge, right?"

Alastor: "'S one way of putting it, yes." He laughs, taking off his glasses to scrub at his eyes.  


Angel: "Is your stomach feeling okay? Did you eat too much?"  


Alastor: "No. No, not too much." He shakes his head, smiling up at him.  


Angel: "Al.." He leans in, pressing his forehead to his hair.  


Alastor: "I'm alright. I am. Overwhelmed, but quite alright, I assure you."  


Angel: "Okay.. okay, good." He leans into him, kissing his cheek.  


Alastor: "...That's the second time you've kissed me like that. Why?"  


Angel: "Ah.. you want me to stop?"  


Alastor: "...That is not what I said."  


Angel: He laughs, leaning in to kiss him again.

  
Alastor: "J-just answer the question...!"  


Angel: "Because I want to?"  


Alastor: "You want to kiss me... You haven't before now."  


Angel: "You've never let me get this close before."  


Alastor: "I have... You break the Five Foot Rule constantly."  


Angel: "Not this much though."  


Alastor: "Hm. I did say it was temporarily suspended. Taking advantage since that hug, are we?"  


Angel: "Little bit. You seem to like it though."  


Alastor: "Permission was given. That's different than being surprised."  


Angel: "Only because you were jealous of your shadow-thing."  


Alastor: "Hush. Kissing me is still a different matter entirely."  


Angel: "On the cheek. Sweet kisses."  


Alastor: "Not the point here. I just want to know why."  


Angel: "Because I want to."  


Alastor: "To what end? For what purpose?"  


Angel: "To enjoy kissin' you? There's no 'end' or 'purpose' other than enjoyin' it, Al."  


Alastor: "...No other reason at all?"  


Angel: "What reason are you wantin'?"  


Alastor: "I don't know, but not that."  


Angel: "I don't know what to tell ya, Al."

Alastor: "Never mind then... I s'ppose it doesn't really matter."

Angel: "..did you like it?"  


Alastor: "...It was. New. Not unpleasant..."  


Angel: "Would you let me do it again?"  


Alastor: "You've already done so more than once. Why bother stopping you?"

  
Angel: "That a yes?" He asks, arms sliding around him again.  


Alastor: "It's whatever you take it to be."  


Angel: Angel smiles, leaning down to kiss him again.  


Alastor: "...I knew you'd choose to take it that way." He mumbles, blushing again.  


Angel: "What other way was there ta take it?"

Alastor: "...Hush." He mumbles, a hand to his cheek.

  
Angel: "..you want to kiss me back?"  


Alastor: "...Is that your way of asking me to?"  


Angel: "Maybe~."  


Alastor: "...Close your eyes."

Angel: He obeys easily, eyes closing lightly and holding still for him.

Alastor: He takes a steadying breath before leaning up to press a quick kiss to the corner of his lips.

Angel: Angel's lips quirk up, and he opens his eyes to look down at Alastor warmly.

Alastor: Alastor turns away and crosses his arms, flustered. "What?"

Angel: "That was sweet. Can I do it to you?"

Alastor: "Ah? Again? How many times are you planning on this, dear?"  


Angel: "Until I get tired of it?" He shrugs, gaze on Al.  


Alastor: "...And when would that be exactly?"

Angel: "Dunno. Don' think I will for awhile."  


Alastor: "...You just want to keep kissing me. For a 'while'?"  


Angel: "If you'll let me, yeah."

Alastor: "I'm... Not sure how I feel about that."  


Angel: "Don't like kisses?"  


Alastor: "...So far there have been three. So I'm uncertain still."  


Angel: "Did you like kissin' me?"  


Alastor: "...I wouldn't mind doing it again, I suppose."  


Angel: "Do you want to right now?"  


Alastor: "Hah. Can't you just ask properly, cher?"

  
Angel: "..kiss me?"  


Alastor: "...Alrigh'." He nods, leaning up to carefully press their lips together.  


Angel: Angel melts, leaning down into the kiss and returning it softly.  


Alastor: Alastor hesitantly brings a hand to Angel's shoulder, uncertain at how to proceed from here.  


Angel: He parts his lips, showing him how to move them to make it feel really good.  


Alastor: He's quick to follow suit. He's still not entirely sure what he's doing, but he's always been a fast learner.

Angel: Angel hums, leaning in closer and pushing him back in against his chair.

Alastor: "A-ah..." He shivers, leaning back. "L-little bit too much there, dear..."  


Angel: "Sorry." He draws back, nose pressed to his.  


Alastor: "You're alright..." He swallows, face burning.  


Angel: "Was that okay?"  


Alastor: "I'd have stopped you sooner if it weren't."  


Angel: "Just got a little too much at the end?"  


Alastor: "Unexpected... It's better if I know when and where I'm going to be touched."  


Angel: "Verbally? Or can I telegraph it other ways?"

Alastor: "Don'--It doesn't necessarily have to be verbally, no."  


Angel: "So if I touch you carefully?"  


Alastor: "...In a way that allows me to know what you're doing."

Angel: "That's what I mean by projecting."  


Alastor: "...Very well."  


Angel: "You wanna take a break?"  


Alastor: "I'm fine, dear. You needn't concern yourself."  


Angel: "You sure?" He leans down, careful as he kisses his temple.

Alastor: "...Yes, I'm sure." He nods, still flushed.

Angel: "You're being really cute right now, you know."

Alastor: "Excuse me, what? I am no such thing."  


Angel: "Sure are. Can see your blush, too."  


Alastor: "...That's not cute. Or true." He insists, doubling down.

  
Angel: Angel snickers, leaning down to kiss at a hot cheek.  


Alastor: "...Now you're just teasing me." He huffs, turning to prod at Angel's shoulder.  


Angel: "Little bit, yeah."

Alastor: "Stop that. Don't ruin my good mood."  


Angel: "Am I ruining it? I'm just enjoyin' ya."  


Alastor: "...No. But you might if you persist."  


Angel: "Fine, fine. I'll be good."  


Alastor: "Thank you." He sighs, relaxing a bit. "...Are you done eating?"  


Angel: "Yeah, I'm done. Are you?"

Alastor: "Yes... I couldn't eat any more even if I wanted to."  


Angel: "Good. You can digest that and we'll eat some more for dinner, alright?"

Alastor: "Mm... Yes, alright. There's going to be more leftovers than usual though."

Angel: "We can keep 'em in the fridge."

Alastor: "Yes, I realise. But it won't keep for too long."  


Angel: "It'll be fine. Maybe Husk'll eat more now that he can't just live off drinking."  


Alastor: "Hah. Yes, that would be nice. He's much more pleasant when he isn't drunk."  


Angel: "You've been around him when he's not drunk?"  


Alastor: "I have. He gets to be hungover then."

Angel: "We'll have to keep him from drownin' himself."

Alastor: "The same goes for you, dear. No more drugs."

Angel: "Ah.. Wait. A little drugs won't hurt."  


Alastor: "No. You'll end up killing yourself again. Charlie's certain to be doubling down on her redemption plans as well."

Angel: "Fuck. That's right. She's gonna go crazy."  


Alastor: "So no more hard drugs. You'll be lucky if she allows you anything at all."  


Angel: "Noooo. I gotta have my fix, Al. Just a little."  


Alastor: "Sorry, darling. But this would've been easier if you'd actually gone clean like you were supposed to when you got here."  


Angel: "I mean. I don't gotta craving right now? I'm not sure if I'm on or not with this body."  


Alastor: "Hm. A complete reset? In any case, you shouldn't start again."  


Angel: "But Al." He whines.  


Alastor: "No buts, darling. No harming yourself."  


Angel: "It's not really all that harmful in small doses."  


Alastor: "Not the point. Don't get addicted again right when Charlie's going to take you off it."

Angel: "I guess.. She is the boss."  


Alastor: "The boss of you, at least." He teases, nudging his side.

Angel: "You, too, now. Bet she can kick your ass."

Alastor: "Hmph. She's certainly welcome to try."

Angel: "Doubt she will."

Alastor: "Of course not. She's Charlie."

  
Angel: "So you don't gotta worry."  


Alastor: "I wasn't worried in the first place. Not about anyone here."

Angel: "Just the baddies that'll knock down the door?"  


Alastor: "...No. Not them either."  


Angel: "Who then?"  


Alastor: "No one. I'm not worried at all."  


Angel: "Oh really? No one at all while you're human and vulnerable?"  


Alastor: "No. Not a soul."  


Angel: "Not sure I believe it."

Alastor: "No one asked you to."

Angel: "So mean." He sticks his tongue out at him.

Alastor: "I know~!" He laughs, proud of it.

Angel: "I think you're probably scared of somethin'."

Alastor: "No. Not a single thing. That would be silly."  


Angel: "Mm.. What about what happens to us when we die this time?"

Alastor: "...That's just the same as it was in the beginning. No proof of an afterlife part two."

Angel: "Mm.. But we know now what happens."

Alastor: "We don't. Not the second time around."

  
Angel: "..could ask Charlie?"

Alastor: "I'm not certain she'd know either. She hasn't died yet herself."

Angel: "She could know something from her dad?"  


Alastor: "Lucifer? If he knows, I doubt he'd have told her."

Angel: "You think so?"  


Alastor: "He's overprotective. She won't know."  


Angel: "Really? I didn't know that about him."  


Alastor: "Mm. ...I wonder if he's been affected by all this too."  


Angel: "Probably. I mean. Stolas was an angel again. He let me pet his wings."  


Alastor: "...Did he." He frowns, eyes narrowing. 

Angel: "M'hmm. They were soft. Like. Hella soft. Or I should say heavenly soft."  


Alastor: "Aha. You shouldn't have."  


Angel: "..what do you mean?"  


Alastor: "Wings are sensitive. He tricked you into it, I'm sure."  


Angel: "Oh, yeah, he definitely reacted like I was stroking his dick. Was fine though. I got to feel his feathers up like I wanted. But. What I want to know is how you know that."  


Alastor: "Because Husk has made it very clear what were to happen were I to touch his wings in any manner."  


Angel: "Ooh, what did he say? An' you think I could offer wingjo-.. Oh. Wait. They're gone now. Damn."

Alastor: "Aha. Yes, they're gone. So no flirting with poor Husk."  


Angel: "Wonder what he looks like now. I haven't see him."  


Alastor: "Like an old grouch. So no different at all."

Angel: Angel snorts, sliding down to sit in Al's lap. "Guess I'll have to see."  


Alastor: "Ah... Yes, I. I suppose so..."  


Angel: "Hey, you think it'd be mean to leave the dishes to Niffty now that she's gonna be struggling even more to reach the sink?"

Alastor: "Mm... A bit, yes. But unlike you, I tend to clean up after myself where I can."  


Angel: "You gonna do my plate, too?"  


Alastor: "You can wash your own dishes."  


Angel: He laughs, kissing his head before pushing himself up.

Alastor: "We should refrigerate the leftovers as well."

Angel: "I can do that if you wanna do the dishes."

Alastor: "Trying to get out of work? Certainly not."

Angel: "Aw, Al. It's only one plate."

Alastor: "Yes, but I still have to wash all of the utensils as well. And the cutting board. And the pot."

Angel: "Fine. Gimme your plate."  


Alastor: "Hm? You don't need to clean mine. I can take care of that much."  


Angel: "No, no. Let me do it. So you can get all your other stuff done."

  
Alastor: "Hm. Don't mind doing some chores all of a sudden?"

  
Angel: "No, I don't really mind doing them."  


Alastor: "Complaining just to complain then?"  


Angel: "Of course." He grabs the plates, taking them over towards the sink.

Alastor: "Mm. I'll keep that in mind then." He nods, getting up to put away the leftovers.

Angel: Angel grabs a chair to drag over, needing it to reach the sink properly.

Alastor: "If you need any help reaching anything, you need simply ask, dear."

Angel: "Unless your shadow wants to hold me up like a kid doing th-.. Hey, no! Don't really!" Angel squeaks, trying to get out of the shadows hold.

Alastor: "Hah. You shouldn't have given him the idea. Put him down before you drop him."

Angel: _**Won't drop.**_ It nuzzles the back of his neck, squeezing him tighter.

  
Alastor: "So you say, but if he's squirming it's much more likely that you will."

Angel: "Jus'.. if you're gonna hold me, do it steady, okay?" Angel flushes, unable to help picturing Al as the one doing this, being behind him and letting him press his ass against him.  


Alastor: "Do not. Under any circumstances. Let him fall. Do you understand?"  


Angel: _**Won't.**_ It promises, making Angel shiver with the movement against the back of his neck.  


Alastor: "Alright... Then help him out. Do as he asks of you."  


Angel: "If you want to. You don't have to ah.. What's your name?"

Alastor: "He doesn't have one. There's never been a need for it."  


Angel: "Aw.. Do you want a name?" Angel asks, looking back at the shadow and getting startled with a kiss to his nose.

_**Yes.**_  


Alastor: "Ah. Don't do that. We'll never be rid of him if you name it."  


Angel: "..what was it he called you?"

_**Wendigo?**_ It answers, head tilting to the side as it watches the color on Angel's cheeks.

"Yeah, that.. That um. What about Wendi? You know. Since it's kinda your name, too."

  
Alastor: "You're not serious. Wendi?"  


Angel: "It's a cute name! And he's really cute." Angel insists, leaning in to kiss the shadow's cheek. "Do ya like it?" He asks, smiling all bright when he sees him nod and lean into him with a purr

Alastor: "You're going to spoil him. He's already insufferable."  


Angel: "Aw, what'd he do? He hasn't done nothing wrong yet."  


Alastor: "He has. He knows what he's done. Don't coddle him."

Angel: Angel coos, kissing the shadow against when he nuzzles him. He gives a breathless laugh when he's pressed up against the edge of the counter.

_**My Angel.** _   
__

Alastor: "Excuse you, what did I say earlier on that subject! Stop that, this instant!"  


Angel: "Aw, you're making him jealous. Come'ere, Al, I'll kiss you, too."

Alastor: "This has nothing to do with any kind of jealousy."

Angel: "Doesn't it? You don't want a smooch?"  


  
Alastor: "...Do as you like. But the point still stands."

  
Angel: "Come'ere." He quirks his finger toward him.  


Alastor: He sighs, putting the food down and stepping closer.

Angel: Angel leans down, the shadow helping him to be able to reach Al and guide him up into a kiss.  


Alastor: Alastor hums, leaning up on his tiptoes.  


Angel: The shadow purrs as it watches them, leaning in to nuzzle at the back of Angel's neck.

Alastor: Alastor idly swats at the shadow, pushing his hand between them.

Angel: Angel can feel it, and it makes him laugh, arms wrapping up around Alastor's neck.  


Alastor: "Ah... We're getting a bit carried away, dear." He murmurs against his lips, not quite pulling away.  


Angel: "Don' mattah, does it? Jus' you and me in here. And Wendi."

Alastor: "Mm... Until Niffty or someone comes in looking for food. ...Are you really going to call him that?"  


Angel: "Why not? He likes it. If he didn't, I'd have picked somethin' else."  


Alastor: "Fair, I suppose... It just sounds so stupid."  


Angel: "It's cute. He's cute. It's a match, Al."  


Alastor: "He's hardly what I'd call cute. But to each their own, I suppose."

Angel "He is. He's all sweet to me, too."  


Alastor: " _Because_ you're you. No one else would ever be granted the courtesy."

Angel: "Because you like me? And he likes me?"

Alastor: "...Something to that effect, certainly."  


Angel: "Do ya like me?" He asks the shadow, looking back and startled when he kisses him on the lips.  


Alastor: Alastor's eyes narrow and he swats at the shadow's hand. "You stop that."

Angel: _**Mine.**_ He reminds him, smiling all smug.  


Alastor: "He's not." He scowls, trying to tug Angel loose from his grip.

Angel: "Hey, hey, hey. Easy with the goods." Angel cups Al's cheek, smile all warm. "He's part of you, isn't he? In some sort of way now, at least?"  


Alastor: "...In a sense. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."  


Angel: "You can share, can't ya? Be all sweet?"  


Alastor: "I don't do 'sweet', my dear."

Angel: "Sure you do. Just got to extend it to your shadow a little."  


Alastor: "And why should I do a thing like that?"  


Angel: "Because he's part of you?"

Alastor: "All the more reason not to."  


Angel: "You got to be nice to yourself, Babe. Who's gonna if you're not?"

Alastor: "You're plenty nice enough for us both, dear."

Angel: "Can't subside offa me forever."  


Alastor: "I can and I will, thank you very much."  


Angel: "That mean you keepin' me around?"

Alastor: "Clearly. You're not going anywhere."

  
Angel: "Ooh, hostage situation?"

Alastor: He snorts, eyes rolling. "I'm no kidnapper."  


Angel: "I don't know, feeling pretty nabbed up."  


Alastor: "That would be his fault, I believe. He's yet to release you."

Angel: "He's just bein' a cuddle-bug. Though the possessiveness is a bit worrying."  


Alastor: "More than worrying. He has to understand that you belong to no one, let alone him."  


Angel: "Is he gonna do somethin' to me?"

Alastor: "...I would hope not. He has already promised not to eat you, so there's that, at least."  


Angel: _**Won't hurt.**_

"Ah, I really hope so. Angel reaches up, patting at him."

Alastor: "You had better not. If I have to I'll have you exorcised and sent back to Earth."

Angel: It hums, sliding around to wrap them both up in its shadows and squeezing them together.

Alastor: "Not so tightly...! What are you even doing? "  


Angel: _**Both mine.**_  


Alastor: "Both--Excuse you, I don't belong to anyone either!"

Angel: _**Was yours, now you're mine.**_ It grins, leaning in to nuzzle Alastor's hair.  


Alastor: "What--N-now you stop that! That is not at all how this works!"  


Angel: _**Can't do anything.**_ It teases, feeling pretty good.

Alastor: "Oh, really? Is that what you think? I can still summon the loa, you awful creature. They can handle you just fine."  


Angel: It whines, nuzzling at his cheek. _**No harm.**_

"Al, he's not doin' nothin' but cuddling."  


Alastor: He sighs, deflating. "Alright, fine. But the point still stands. If I wanted I could still punish you for any indiscretions."

Angel: "He probably knows that. You're just playing around, right?" Angel asks, getting a happy rumble from the shadow.  


Alastor: "By attempting to squish me to double death."  


Angel: "It's cozy." Angel leans forward, kissing his cheek.  


Alastor: "...I suppose." He sighs, not quite liking how easily he's being manipulated.  


Angel: "What's the matter, Sweetheart?"

Alastor: "Nothin'..." He shakes his head, tilting his face up to kiss his cheek.

Angel: "You sure?" He asks, kissing at his temple.  


Alastor: "Yes, I'm certain. Can we resume business now, perhaps?"  


Angel: "Business being?"  


Alastor: "The dishes. And cleaning up the kitchen."  


Angel: "Or we could just leave it."  


Alastor: "Weren't you the one saying that we should help Niffty more now that she's human again?"  


Angel: "Mm.. maybe?"  


Alastor: "So? Should we not clean up after ourselves?"  


Angel: "...yes."  


Alastor: "Then we need to be released. He shoots a pointed look to his shadow. Perhaps if we had an extra set of hands, we could finish quick and return to... Whatever this is."

Angel: "My extra hands are all gone." Angel laughs, steadying himself on the floor once the shadow sets them down.  


Alastor: "Exactly the point. Well? Are you going to help or should we continue on our own?"  


Angel: The shadow hums, head tilting as it tries to decide. _**Help Angel?**_

"Yes, help Angel. Help me do tha dishes."

Alastor: "Without breaking them. Unless you'd rather help me with wiping down all the counters."  


Angel: It tilts its head again, looking between Alastor and Angel. It's Angel tipping his head in a quick jerk towards Al that helps him decide. _**Counters.**_  


Alastor: "Mm. Yes, I'd thought as much. Less chance of breaking something that way." He nods, grabbing some wash clothes from the drawer and tossing one to the shadow.  


Angel: It catches the cloth, sliding over towards Alastor to watch how he does it.  


Alastor: He raises an eyebrow, bemused. "Get it wet, dear. Just a bit. And then we wipe the mess from the tables."  


Angel: Angel's already got the water on for it, making it easy for the shadow to come wet its washcloth.

"Ah, hang on. Look. You can get the whole thing wet, you just gotta wring it out aftah." Angel reaches over, guiding the shadow's hands under the water. "See? Don' let it drip on the floor."  


Alastor: "Yes, as Angel says. Don't make more work for us." Alastor lightly scolds, already wiping away the crumbs and remains of flour from the table.  


Angel: Wendi makes a distressed noise, coming over to try and shoo Alastor's wiping away. It wants to do it.

Alastor: "Hah. Yes, alright. Go right ahead." He steps aside, amused. "Show me what you can do."  


Angel: The shadow hums a tuneless noise, wiping the counter in rough strokes over the wood.  


Alastor: Alastor laughs, shaking his head. Not so broadly. You're missing the crumbs. Here. He places his hand over Wendi's showing him how.

Angel: Wendi lets him, making an interested noise at the warmth over the back of his hand. Angel's watching them, and it feels good having attention from them both.  


Alastor: "There. Just keep doing that, alright? Wherever there's a mess on the table."  


Angel: It nods, continuing on with a happy sort of buzz to the air.

"..that's really cute."  


Alastor: "Hm? What do you mean?"  


Angel: "You helpin' him like that."

Alastor: "Wh--How is that cute?? He would've made it worse otherwise, it was necessary!"  


Angel: "It was adorable, and you can't convince me otherwise."  


Alastor: "You have an odd idea of adorable then." He decides, a bit flustered as he turns to continue cleaning.  


Angel: Angel watches him, smile going soft as his gaze drifts over the lines of Alastor's back.  


Alastor: "At any rate, nothing I do can be considered 'cute' either."

Angel: "That's total bull."  


Alastor: "Certainly not! One has to have some kind of cute personality to even be considered such!"

Angel: "No, you just got to be cute sometimes with what you do."

Alastor: "That's not true. You have to be physically cute as well."  


Angel: "Don't hafta be, no."

Alastor: "Hush. Yes, you do."  


Angel: "You shuddup and come over here, so I can kiss ya."  


Alastor: "...You're supposed to be doing dishes." He smiles faintly, making his way over anyway.

Angel: Angel reaches for him, pulling Al in the rest of the way and into a warm kiss.  


Alastor: "You're stalling us even more, darling." He murmurs, a hand pressed to his cheek.  


Angel: "Do you really mind?"  


Alastor: "Well... Not entirely, I suppose."  


Angel: "No?" He smiles, pecking at his lips.  


Alastor: "It is entertaining to say the least."  


Angel: "'M glad ya like it."  


Alastor: "Yes, well... It's not unpleasant."

Angel: "Wanna kiss me again?"

  
Alastor: "..." He doesn't answer, instead, leaning up to kiss him sweetly.  


Angel: Angel smiles, melting into it and arms wrapping up around Al.

Alastor: He could get used to this. He shouldn't get used to this. Why does he want to get used to this?   


Angel: "Mm.. You should kiss me more often."  


Alastor: "I may. Given the incentive."  


Angel: "What kinda incentive would that be?"  


Alastor: "Whatever incentive catches my attention, dear."  


Angel: "..asking isn't enough?"  


Alastor: "...Probably." He sighs, laughing resignedly.

Angel: "Aw, you were trying to play hard to get?"

Alastor: "No. I have no reason to do something like that."  


Angel: "It's fun. That's the only reason ya need."  


Alastor: "To play hard to get? What's so fun about that?"  


Angel: "Makes the other person work harder for you. Want you more."  


Alastor: "If they even actually want you in the first place."  


Angel: "Rude. Most people want me."

Alastor: "Wasn't talking about you, dear."  


Angel: "..what did you mean then?"  


Alastor: "Me. Folks don't often like what's beneath the surface."  


Angel: "..an' what's that?"  


Alastor: "Ah. Nothing. Never mind it."  


Angel: "You sure you don't wanna tell me?"  


Alastor: "Nothin' to tell." 

Angel: "Mm.. whatever you say."  


Alastor: "Exactly." He nods, glancing back to his shadow to check his progress.

Angel: The shadow's moved on to the cabinets, getting the crumbs off and swiping away the messes there.  


Alastor: "...Well. He learned quickly, at least. I should get back to work..."  


Angel: "Should you?" He smiles, drawing him in closer.

Alastor: "I should. We'll never finish a this rate."  


Angel: "Don't need to finish right now."

Alastor: "Shall I remind you about poor Niffty again?"

Angel: "We can always do the chores later."

Alastor: "Mm. Until Niffty comes down here and decides to do them herself?"

Angel: "Then we help."

  
Alastor: "...I suppose letting the dishes soak would make them easier to clean."  


Angel: "That's always a good excuse."

Alastor: "Hush." He prods at his shoulder, smiling conspiratorially.  


Angel: Angel grins back, leaning up to kiss him again.

Alastor: "Shirking your duties, are we?" He hums, kissing him sweetly.

Angel: "M'hmm.." He grins, leaning in closer.  


Alastor: "You're going to get yourself in trouble, dear."  


Angel: "With who? You?"

Alastor: "No. Not with me."  


Angel: "Who then?" He hums, fluttering his lashes.  


Alastor: "Niffty most likely. Maybe Charlie."  


Angel: "What for? Kissin' you?"  


Alastor: "For putting off your chores."  


Angel: "It's not that bad. I'll make it up."

Alastor: "Oh yes, I'm sure you will. Eventually."  


Angel: "Gonna make me?"  


Alastor: "I might. The kitchen does need cleaning."  


Angel: "And you'll trust me to clean the place you make food?"  


Alastor: "Of course. If it's a mess, it just means the food you end up getting will be subpar. Your own problem."

Angel: "Aw.. You can' do this to me."

Alastor: "Can't I? You'll be cooking here as well, I'm sure."

Angel: "Oh yeah? You gonna have me cooking?"  


Alastor: "I know you can. And now that I can actually enjoy it to the fullest, I'd certainly like to eat more of your food."

  
Angel: "Oh yeah. You haven't gotten full on my cooking yet."

Alastor: "I haven't. It's something I'm looking forward to."  


Angel: "Tonight then? I can cook for ya."  


Alastor: "Oh? You'd have to clean up the kitchen first, you realise."  
  
Angel: "I'll do it latah."

Alastor: "Mm. Later. Right then."

  
Angel: "Don't believe me?"  


Alastor: "Just wondering when you consider later to be."  


Angel: "Later today? After lunch?"  


Alastor: "Isn't it technically after lunch already?"  


Angel: "An hour or two then."  


Alastor: "Hm. Then I'll set a timer."  


Angel: "Al." He whines, nudging at him. "I will, chill out."  


Alastor: He laughs, reaching up to poke at his cheek. "Merely teasing, dear."  


Angel: "You bettah be." He leans into the poke, pressing his tongue against it from the inside of his mouth.  


Alastor: He snorts, pushing harder. "Stop that."  


Angel: Angel laughs pulling back from him.  


Alastor: "So? If you're taking a break from chores, what are you going to do now?"

  
Angel: "Was planning on kissing you."

Alastor: "...The entire time?"  


Angel: "Maybe.."  


Alastor: "I... Suppose I can agree to that?"  


Angel: "Yeah? You'll let me?"  


Alastor: "I may as well."  


Angel: "Would be fun."  


Alastor: "Fun... I don't know, but we can see, at least."


	4. Body Swap A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one than the others. Also one of the first we did, so. Yeah.

Angel: Bodyswap. Angel in Alastor's body XD

Can you imagine. All of Alastor's acquired power is in his blood and body from the deals. So. In Angel, he's got his voodoo tricks and basic power and that's it XD and Angel's clients would be coming on to him

Meanwhile Angel is like. But I still have to go to the studio to check in with Val XD Alastor will not let him.  


Alastor: Pfff. No. No, he will not. Angel is _not_ going to do anything sexual with _anyone_ while he's still in his body. Not. Allowed. He may be a tad weaker this way, but he will _not_ be a pushover.  


Angel: But Val will kill him! He's gotta explain the situation, at least!  


Alastor: Then send him a message on your phone. That shall have to suffice.  


Angel: Oh sure, he'll just go right along with that.  


Alastor: "He'll have no choice but to. I am commandeering you for the day and that is that."  


Angel: "Aw, not even going to let me enjoy the new body?" He flops back on the couch, kicking his feet up onto the arm of it as he starts texting on his phone.

**[Val, baby, the Radio Demon wants to "commandeer" me for the night <3 I don't think he'll let me get away to the studio.]**  


Alastor: **[Shit, bitch, you fucking with me? Radio Demon don't go that way. Hell knows I've got tons of bitches who tried already.]**  


Angel: "Not what way? Val says you don't go that way when I said you wanted me for tonight." Angel frowns up at him, a pout on the Radio Demon's lips. "You don't want me just telling him we swapped, right?"  


Alastor: "Tsk. That oaf _would_ remember that, wouldn't he." Give me the phone. He holds out his hand, demanding.  


Angel: Angel raises his brows and hands the device over obediently.  


Alastor: He eyes it in clear distaste, before typing a message as himself that even Valentino won't be able to dispute. " _There_. Now he shouldn't be a problem. And if he tries again, well. I'll just have to do something about it."

  
Angel: Angel makes grabby-hands for his phone, wanting to see what he typed to his boss.  


Alastor: A vague threat and proof that he is who he says. Angel is off the clock for the foreseeable future and if need be Alastor himself will pay for any losses.  


Angel: "..he's not gonna be happy with that message." Angel frowns, sinking lower on the couch. His nose wrinkles, and he shifts around, lifting his butt and turning it. "What the _hell?_ " He lifts the coat and blinks down at the sight of a fluffy, deer tail.  


Alastor: "I don't _care_. Let him be unhappy. This is none of his business and--...Ah. So you've gotten exploratory already, have you. Keep your hands off it."  


Angel: "Pfff, oh my god." He snickers, seeing if he can, and _laughing_ when he's able to wiggle the adorable thing. "I never thought about it, but it makes sense you'd have a tail."  


Alastor: "Of course it makes sense. Now put it away. Before someone sees you acting a fool."  


Angel: "Oh, calm down." He pushes himself up to his feet and dusts his coat off. "And you need to fix my skirt. It's riding up, _darling_."  


Alastor: "I don't see how you can wear these things." He almost frowns, tugging down at the svelte material. "They're incredibly uncomfortable."  


Angel: "They're hot. Ooh, I wonder if you'd fit in one of my skirts."  


Alastor: " _No_. No skirts. Stick to my own clothing. Stay completely covered at all times."  


Angel: "..and if I don't want to?" He plays with the button of his jacket, batting his lashes up at him. "What if I want to go back to my room and get all naked?"  


Alastor: "Oh, by all means. Suppose I find a nice razor and get to work in the meantime, hm?"  


Angel: Angel gasps, ears perking forward. "You wouldn't _dare!_ "  


Alastor: "Wouldn't I? I have nothing to lose, after all."  


Angel: "You can't! No touching the fluff." He reaches up, adjusting his fur tits for him.  


Alastor: He swats the hands away, stepping backward. "The five-foot rule still stands, dear."  


Angel: "Whaddya mean? That's my body. That's my livelihood, too. You gotta keep it lookin' good."  


Alastor: "I won't harm it. But you'll give me the same in return. Understand?"  


Angel: "..yeah, alright. No bruising each other's acts either, dea-.. Okay?"  


Alastor: "...Oh, this whole thing is going to be _dreadful_." He sighs, bringing a hand up to his head. "I'm not going to be making any deals like this, dear. You've nothing to worry about there."

  
Angel: "Do you even got any of your warlord power going on?"  


Alastor: "Of course not. Only what power you have yourself. Anything I try will simply be at a lower level than usual."  


Angel: "That means.. I have your power, don't I?" Angel looks down at his hands, a smile starting to form and eyes starting to glow.  


Alastor: "Unfortunately. I'd be careful with that, if I were you. It's bound to backfire splendidly if you don't know what you're doing. And I know for a fact that you don't."  


Angel: "How do you do the change clothes thingy?" He asks, completely blowing past the warning.  


Alastor: "If I tell you, are you planning on wearing something completely ridiculous?"  


Angel: "I'm planning on trying a _lot_ of stuff. Mostly on you, so I can see it on myself."  


Alastor: "Of course." He sighs, massaging at his temple. "You're going to hurt yourself. In both meanings of the word."  


Angel: "That's why you gotta teach me here." He rubs his hands together, not noticing the shadow on his shoulder trying to creep away from the danger zone.

  
Alastor: "...You're scaring your own shadow, dear." He sighs, changing into a more modest, yet still somewhat modern one piece with a snap of his fingers. "It's not that difficult. It's something even someone of your level can pull off."  


Angel: Angel looks back, jumping when he sees the thing. "Oh no.. That's stuck with _me_ now? I-.. O-oh.. I.. _How?_ " He moves forward, staring in amazement. "I can't do anything like that."  


Alastor: "You can. If you're willing to learn." He hums, lower hands on his hips. "Are you?"  


Angel: He looks him over, finding himself attracted to himself and grinning. "Would you please show me~?" He goes for his usual purr, but Alastor's voice turns it to this dark, wonderful thing that puts goosebumps on his own skin.

  
Alastor: "...Don't do that. And I will, yes." He actually frowns, crossing his upper arms. "First. What do you know of voodoo?"  


Angel: "That you need someone's hair and you stab little dolls."  


Alastor: "...That's one aspect, yes. But that's not what you'll be learning."  


Angel: "And you're really teachin' me? What about getting us back in the right bodies?"  


Alastor: "Something that will require research. Making sure you don't accidentally destroy something beyond repair is a tad more important and doable at the moment."  


Angel: "..because I'm probably going to have to be the one that switches us back. _Shit!_ "  


Alastor: "Exactly so. You've got the power for now, dear. You need to learn how to use it."  


Angel: "And Val can definitely not find out about this or he'll kill us both."  


Alastor: " _No one_ can know of this. It's a dangerous situation we've found ourselves in."  


Angel: "So.. this isn't gonna be an afternoon ordeal, is it? This.. this is an actual issue here." Angel runs a hand through his hair, annoyed when he hits his antlers. "Well, fuck. You don't have any powerful buddies that can undo this?"  


Alastor: "You thought otherwise? No, I don't have any _buddies_. You should know by now how others with power react to my presence."  


Angel: "You couldn't'a made nice with just _one_ of them?" He starts pacing, arms thrown around carelessly. "I'm so not dying in your place if one of those pricks comes afta _me_. And we probably just pissed off Val, and he's all buddy-buddy with Vox now." He pauses and turns back to his body. "Maybe you should just go in as me. Suck a little dick, spread it for the camera. It's not so bad."  


Alastor: " _Absolutely not_." He scowls, his tone brooking no argument. "No one's dying. I will take care of this."  


Angel: "Well, I'm not leaving the hotel until I get your whole.. Voodoo down."  


Alastor: "That is more than fine with me. Step number one? Controlling your emotions."  


Angel: Angel grumbles, licking at his lips as he thinks. He freezes mid-motion and then his tongue starts feeling a little more carefully along the soft skin and sharp teeth.  


Alastor: "...That is not controlling your emotions, dear. Stop that."  


Angel: "Do you think this is a little like kissing you?"  


Alastor: "Why in Heaven's name would you ask that. This is not stopping."  


Angel: "I'm just realizing how hot this actually is.. Oh man."  


Alastor: "What. No. Nothing about this is hot."  


Angel: "Isn't it?" He grins, biting at a plump lower lip. "You ever wanted to kiss yourself?"  


Alastor: "I have not. Kissing doesn't interest me."  


Angel: "I-.." Angel cuts off, seeing Husk trudge through at the end of the hallway. He must notice the stare, because he pauses, looking down towards them both for a long moment before continuing. Angel's smile goes _real_ big. "Oh, Husk, my good fellow!" He calls out in his best imitation of Alastor, flittering after him.  


Alastor: " _Angel_." Alastor hisses under his breath, stalking after him. He'd better not do what he thinks he's going to do or otherwise he's going to have to take drastic measures.  


Angel: "My good friend! How are you today?" Angel slides up beside him, throwing an arm around Husker's shoulders that makes him grumble.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing! I just wanted to say hi, is that so bad?" He presses his cheek to his, humming happily at the soft warmth.  


Alastor: "...Just saying hi." Alastor deadpans, eye twitching. "What are you doing exactly?"  


Angel: "..going to my station?" He gestures to the bar, trying to lean away from Alastor, and grimacing when it makes the guy nuzzle even more. "What the fuck?"

"Did you do something different with your fur? It feels absolutely _divine._ "  


Alastor: "...I _will_ curse you. Enough. We've other things to be doing."  


Angel: "Aw, but I want to stay with him!" He squeezes around Husker's neck, and the demon looks between the two of them for a moment before shoving at Alastor's face.

"I don't want to fucking know. Just make sure the booze keeps comin' in."  


Alastor: "You'll get your booze. As for _you_. I don't care for your shenanigans."  


Angel: "What? It was just a little harmless cuddling."  


Alastor: "What did I just get through telling you?"

  
Angel: "It was just Husk, he hardly counts." He waves him off, not bothering to look his way. "..Oh hey, Al? I've.. or well. _You_ have to piss."  


Alastor: "...While that's actually true to a point, you're still not even trying." He taps his fingers along his arm, annoyed. "...So go to the restroom."  


Angel: "Am I allowed to touch or do you want to go in with me and hold it?" He asks with the sweetest of smiles.  


Alastor: "Darling. You are giving me the worst of headaches right now. Had I the capacity currently, I _would_ be making you regret every second of it."  


Angel: "I'm acting like my usual self here. If anything, you're probably cranky cause my body just got off some hard drugs."  


Alastor: "...I suppose that's a possibility. I do not care for it." He mutters, massaging his temples with two hands.  


Angel: "Hey, hey, don't do that, it'll just aggravate it. Go get some watah and some crackers or somethin'. See if Charlie will give you a lil' somethin' to take the edge off."

Alastor: "Mmh. I'm not taking anything. It'll stop eventually. Losing any more mental clarity won't help matters."  


Angel: "You sure? It's gonna suck. I mean. You should really take a little something."

  
Alastor: "I'm sure. I'm no stranger to headaches. I'll be fine."

Angel: "Alright then.. If you want to suffer for me, that's all fine."  


Alastor: "I'll push past it. Never mind. We've got actual work to do here."  


Angel: "You gonna teach me the voodoo ways?" He crosses his arms, leaning his hip against a chair.  


Alastor: "Unfortunately. We should go to my office. For room and privacy purposes."  


Angel: "Your office here, right?"

Alastor: "Yes, the one here. Moving across town like this is beyond a bad idea."  


Angel: "I'll say. We'd get destroyed if someone too strong came along."  


Alastor: "You're not _that_ weak, darling. I can still do quite a bit like this."  


Angel: "In a new body?"  


Alastor: "I still have knowledge. And this body still has blood."  


Angel: "..what are you gonna do with my blood?"  


Alastor: "Nothing that will permanently harm you."  


Angel: "That's not reassuring. If you're taking my blood, I get to do stuff with your body, too."  


Alastor: "Oh, honestly. It won't be all that much. And if you're going to be learning from me, you'll be using my own blood anyway."  


Angel: "Voodoo requires blood?"  


Alastor: "Not all of it, but the stronger sort does, yes. A sacrifice."

  
Angel: "..I'm not sure I'm so down with this now."  


Alastor: "It doesn't have to be a living sacrifice. A small drop of blood is more than enough. You can use your own."  


Angel: "So.. like pricking my finger?"  


Alastor: "Yes, that works nicely."  


Angel: "I.. guess I can do that. He looks down at his hand, frowning at it."  


Alastor: "...It doesn't hurt that much. Your--My claws are sharp enough."  


Angel: "I'm okay with a little pain. Don't worry. He waves him off, trying to force away the pit in his stomach. Your office?"

Alastor: "Yes..." He frowns a bit, looking at the door. "My office. Turn the knob to the left."  


Angel: "Why to the left?" He turns it that way anyway, pushing it open but waiting to step inside.  


Alastor: "To avoid the trap." He ushers him forward, sighing.

  
Angel: "Why do you have a trap in your office? Doesn't Charlie come in here?"

Alastor: "She knocks first."

Angel: "Isn't it her hotel?"

Alastor: "And? I'm funding it."

Angel: "What do you got in here anyway?" He ducks inside, looking around the suite.

Alastor: "Office furniture and documents regarding the hotel." He rolls his eyes, going to sit at his desk.

Angel: "And you need security for that?" Angel sits on the edge of the desk, one leg crossed over the other like a good secretary.  


Alastor: "For me more than anything, dear. Do recall who you're speaking to."  


Angel: "For you? You don't need protecting though?"  


Alastor: "Of course, not. But do you know how annoying it gets having to fight off people all the time? Our snakey compatriot especially. He doesn't know when to give up."  


Angel: "I doubt he'll sneak into your office though."  


Alastor: "Others have tried. If not him personally."  


Angel: "Really? They make it into the hotel?"  


Alastor: "Under the guise of guests. It's not exactly difficult."  


Angel: "Oh.. I. Think I should put a trap on my room.   


Alastor: "...Something else I can teach you."  


Angel: "If I can get this down. You're expecting a lot, ya know."

Alastor: "You will. You have no choice in the matter."  


Angel: "Maybe start with the easy stuff then?"  


Alastor: "Obviously. You wanted to learn about the clothing changes, yes?"

Angel: "He nods, looking down at his own body strangely."  


Alastor: "Very well. First begin with visualizing what you'd like to be wearing. It helps if it's something you know to exist somewhere already."

Angel: "How about my usual clothes?"  


Alastor: "...You realise it won't fit you properly in this form, yes?"  


Angel: "I can't imagine them to fit or somethin'?"  


Alastor: "That's another thing entirely. We're starting with one thing at a time, dear."

Angel: "Alright.. You never wear any other clothes though. What the hell am I supposed to imagine?"

Alastor: "Hm. What I wore for Charlie's musical number should do."  


Angel: "You wore somethin' different for that?"  


Alastor: "I did. I changed everyone's clothes for that. Including your own. Do you not remember?"

Angel: "Oh, I remember that. I just don't remember your clothes changin'."

Alastor: "So you just weren't paying attention. You're going to start having to."  


Angel: "I was more focused on the fact you changed _my_ clothes."  


Alastor: "Yes. You do clean up well, dear. So dapper in a suit."

Angel: "I'm pretty sure your magic felt me up."

Alastor: "Aha. If anything it was my shadow."  


Angel: "Your.. Oh." He looks for him, spotting him leering over his shoulder. "Did you?"  


Alastor: The shadow winks, giving a thumbs up. 

"Tsk. Incorrigible. A mind of its own, really."  


Angel: "Oh, really? You like me?" Angel grins, leaning towards the wall where the shadow is and batting his lashes. "Aren't you sweet."  


Alastor: It holds its hands up in a heart, making a kissy face.

"Oh, honestly..."  


Angel: Angel gasps, delight making his face light up as he turns fully towards it. "Do you want a kiss? I'll give you one~."  


Alastor: "Angel. Now is not the time. Maybe we should work on dismissing him first."  


Angel: "What? Why? He's adorable."  


Alastor: "He's _distracting_."  


Angel: "I want to keep him out."  


Alastor: "You're not _learning_."  


Angel: "Angel whines, pouting as prettily as he can."  


Alastor: "Darling, really. Do recall the situation we find ourselves in. And get that look off of my face this instant."  


Angel: "Fine, but I still don't want to try first thing on your shadow. What if I hurt him?"  


Alastor: "Physically impossible."  


Angel: "I can't?" He asks the shadow directly.  


Alastor: It shakes its head, giving Angel a thumbs up.

  
Angel: "..alright. How do I do it?"

  
Alastor: "Start by focusing on where it's connected to you."  


Angel: "..where are we connected?"  


Alastor: "The feet, dear. It's a shadow, after all."  


Angel: Angel looks down, lifting a foot and watching the shadow stretch. "So.. Does that mean you aren't attached when I jump?"  


Alastor: "It is. To the sole of your foot."  


Angel: "So I have to concentrate on my feet. I hate my feet." He mumbles the last part, looking down. It helps that they're not actually _his_ feet.  


Alastor: "Do you? They're just feet, dear."  


Angel: "I concentrate on them and then what?" He asks, blowing past the question.  


Alastor: "Push the shadow away. You want it to settle down. Stop moving."  


Angel: Angel's expression falls, and he looks back at the shadow for its reaction.  


Alastor: It's shaking it's head, arms held up in an X.

"You weren't forceful enough."  


Angel: "Can't it tuck itself away?"  


Alastor: "If it had the inclination. But clearly it doesn't."  


Angel: "I don't want to force it though. Hey, will you help me out? Pretty please?" He asks the shadow sweetly, clasping his hands under his chin. "You can stay out with me all night after we're done with the lesson, okay?"  


Alastor: It taps a finger to its chin, thinking a moment before giving a thumbs up and returning to a stationary shape.

"...You're too lenient."  


Angel: "Well, I gotta live with the guy for at least a little while, don't I? Might as well be a good roommate."  


Alastor: "...Right. Moving on then."  


Angel: "Teach me?" He sits down on Alastor's bed, bouncing a little.  


Alastor: "Yes yes, alright. About time you've started taking this seriously."

  
Angel: "Yes, sir. I'll be good, sir."  


Alastor: "Enough. This is something we must take seriously."  


Angel: "Aren't I? I'm sitting and listening and everything."  


Alastor: "Angel. Darling. My favourite spider. Know that you are on very thin ice."  


Angel: "How can you ask me to be good after calling me your favorite spider? It just makes a guy want to melt, you know? Right through that thin ice."  


Alastor: "...Why do I voluntarily spend time with you again?"  


Angel: "You don't! You're having to now because of this." He gestures to himself, all smiles.

  
Alastor: "Mm. Just. Pay attention and do as I tell you."  


Angel: "I'm listening."  


Alastor: He's going to do his best to explain. Trying to keep it as simple as possible so even an infant could understand. Even though he knows for certain that Angel is much smarter than the comes across.  


Angel: Angel's going to be difficult, but he'll try. The clothes-changing seems useful. Even though he really doesn't like the blood-letting.  


Alastor: It's not something really necessary for something this small, at least. Only the larger, more powerful things need blood.

  
Angel: That'll make him happy, and he's going to be dressing himself in all these skimpy clothes.  


Alastor: Much to Alastor's distress. _Stop that_. That is far too much of his skin showing!  


Angel: "Oh, but it looks so _good_." He purrs, leaning back on the bed and looking down at the _very_ nice midriff showing. The stomach reminds him though, and he presses a hand to it. "Hey, you think we could go and eat somethin'? Take a little break?"  


Alastor: "...Put on something more professional and we can adjourn to the kitchen for now. Though it won't do you much good."  


Angel: He lets his head fall back, the line of his throat exposed as he thinks of a good outfit. "Mm.. a suit?"

Alastor: "A suit will do, yes. A _normal_ suit."  


Angel: "Normal suit.." He thinks if Alastor's. If how he looks with it on and feels as it wraps around him with the cool chill of his magic. "How's this?"

Alastor: "Much better, thank you! Now. I know you're hungry. So what would you like to eat?"  


Angel: "Anything. I'm starved." He admits, holding his hands up for Al to help him to his feet.  


Alastor: "I know, you are." He sighs, taking his hands and pulling him up. "Food won't make much difference, however. Not for long."  


Angel: "..what do you mean?" He frowns up at him, head tipping to the side.  


Alastor: "Personal hell, dear. You'll see."

Angel: "To starve? It's not to starve, right? Does it at least get curved by drugs?"  


Alastor: "You're not putting any drugs in me to find out. I'm not going back to find my own body has been turned into an addict without me."  


Angel: "That would suck." He laughs, lips twitching when his stomach cramps.

Alastor: "It would." He deadpans, ushering Angel along into the kitchen.  


Angel: "You feel like this all the time?"  


Alastor: "More or less. It's a minor irritant and nothing more."  


Angel: "It would be if I could get drugs in me."  


Alastor: "No. Drugs." He reiterates, glaring. "I'm not dealing with your withdrawal _twice_."  


Angel: "Oh.. I want you to do _one_ thing though." He looks back at him, grin coming to his lips. "Will you bite me? I've always wanted to try it."  


Alastor: "Pardon me, but _what?_ "  


Angel: "Bite me. Hard enough to dig my teeth in."  


Alastor: "...And why, pray tell, would I do something like that?"  


Angel: "Because my fangs can make a heroine addict sing praises with how good of a high they give."  


Alastor: "Of course they can." He groans, pulling a hand down his face. "No. No drugs."  


Angel: " _Please?_ They don't affect me, and I've always wanted to give it a try."  


Alastor: "And the side-effects? Addiction?"  


Angel: "I don't think it's addictive.. Didn't have anyone come hunt me down for more before.. Maybe that's because they forgot how they got it though."  


Alastor: "Mm... I'll think about it, I suppose. For now, what should I cook?"  


Angel: "Anything. Anything filling at all."

  
Alastor: "Something simple and quick then."  


Angel: "Can I snack while you cook?"

Alastor: "If you like. Just don't eat all of the snacks. They belong to Niffty."

Angel: "Just some. Gotta get the cramps to stop."  


Alastor: "I know. But I also know how easy it is to overeat in this state." He flutters about the room, pulling down pans and ingredients to work with.  


Angel: "I'll feel when I get full, right?"  


Alastor: "Not necessarily."

Angel: "So how do I know when to stop?"

Alastor: "You pay attention to how much you've eaten."

Angel: "..great. That sounds so fun."  


Alastor: "Doesn't it just!" He chirps, faux-cheerful.

Angel: "Part of mine is the amazing high I can give to anyone, but I can't give to myself."

Alastor: "'Part'? Is there something else you've neglected to mention?"

Angel: "Nothing that will likely bother you."  


Alastor: "Let me be the judge of that, hm?"  


Angel: "Then you tell me more about your shadow." He purrs right back, nudging up against his side.  


Alastor: "Hmph. What is there to tell? It's a shadow. Stole a bit of power for itself. That's all."  


Angel: "So.. it's not actually a part of you? Or.. your shadow stole some of your power?"

Alastor: "No, it is. Just a separate part. Like my microphone."  


Angel: "Why split yourself up so much? And.. does that mean they're parts of your personality, too?"  


Alastor: "Ease of access. ...I suppose you can put it that way, yes."  


Angel: "So a part of you want to blow me kisses?"  


Alastor: "Apparently. It's a will of its own."  


Angel: "It's cute. I want to keep him."  


Alastor: "You want to 'keep' him. Do elaborate."  


Angel: "What do you mean? Keep him. He's mine now."  


Alastor: "Only until we get this whole thing sorted out."  


Angel: "No, I'm stealing him then, too."  


Alastor: "You can't. It's attached to that body. It can't stay away permanently."  


Angel: "Then I guess you'll have to come along with it."  


Alastor: "...So you're asking to spend more time with me."  


Angel: "Sure. If you want to take it that way."

Alastor: "There's no other way to take it, darling." He shakes his head, handing the other a large bowl of red beans and rice.

Angel: He takes the food greedily, not waiting to sit down before he's eating.  


Alastor: "Eating like that won't help, dear. But do feel free." He clicks his teeth, sitting down with a bowl of his own.  


Angel: "Not listening anymore, are you?" He sighs, not all that surprised. He's going to have to get used to it for a while.

Angel: Angel's not going to know what to do with not being able to get full.

Alastor: Oh, not at all. Alastor's just the opposite. He doesn't want to get used to it because he knows it will go back soon.

Angel: Angel's going to whine and whine and whine. Only when he's alone though. When it's with others, it's just a pouty remark.  


Alastor: Pfff. Have they given up on keeping it a secret amongst the hotel staff then? XD   


Angel: I don't think they'll be able to. Angel just. Why? Charlie can maybe help.  


Alastor: Alastor doubts that very much. They only thing they're going to do is _laugh_. Husk especially.  


Angel: Husk already knows something it up. He was too weirded out by Alastor flirting with him to really comment XD  


Alastor: Won't stop him from laughing when the news gets out officially. "Angel, dear, do smack him for me, if you would."  


Angel: "It is pretty funny." Angel grins, leaning up against the counter.

  
Alastor: "It really. Really isn't. At all. Why aren't you hitting him."

Angel: "You hit him if you wanna do it. I'd rather kiss him."

Alastor: "No. You're not allowed. And I don't have anything on hand to hit him _with_."  


Angel: "Hey, how come I have all these rules about your body, and I don't have any for you about mine?"  


Alastor: "Because you've not deigned to give me any."

Angel: "I think you worry too much."  


Alastor: "Or perhaps it's that you don't worry enough, hm?"  


Angel: "You're not going to do nothin' to it that hasn't been done to it before. ..probably."  


Alastor: "That isn't reassuring in any way whatsoever."

Angel: He shrugs, giving him a 'what can you do?' gesture.

Alastor: "For multiple reasons. I know you're certainly capable of taking care of yourself."

Angel: "Well, yeah. What do you mean by it?"

Alastor: "Your well-being, darling. How have you not been exterminated by now?"  


Angel: "Oh that. Yeah. Val usually kept me safe."

Alastor: "That complete waste of demonic energy? Absurd."  


Angel: "Not fer free, of course. I work for him. All those shows and everything.."

  
Alastor: "Mm. You should quit."  


Angel: "Tried. Ended up having to go back anyway."  


Alastor: "Hmph. Well, this time that won't be an issue."  


Angel: "If you're in my body, I guess not. You won't fuck anyone."  


Alastor: "I won't. And even when this whole issue is sorted, as well."  


Angel: "..after? You're going to keep Val away?" He frowns, head tilting to the side as his eyes narrow. "Why?"  


Alastor: "Because he's an annoying speck that I could crush easily."  


Angel: "But what's in it for you? And it's not just Val. Vox is with him."  


Alastor: "Even more reason. That dolt is terrible."  


Angel: "You just don't like them and want to spit in their face?"

Alastor: "That would certainly be nice, yes."  


Angel: He nods, that making more sense to him. "No thanks. Keep me out of the middle of it."  


Alastor: "I'd rather not."

Angel: "Wha-.. No. I gotta think long-term here. You can't get Val any more pissed at me."  


Alastor: "If he gets angry, then he gets angry. I'll take care of it."  


Angel: "For now. But when you get bored of this place? What then?"

Alastor: "...Ah." He blinks, surprised at himself. Here he is thinking as if this is going to be long term. What is he doing?  


Angel: "Exactly. I'm already probably going to get used in some snuff porn because of this now, I don't want it worse later." He says it like a joke, but his arms cross over himself, holding on tight.  


Alastor: "...Very well. I can leave it for later. Without involving you directly."

Angel: "Appreciated." He back up at him for a moment before looking away again. "..how's Fat Nuggets?"

Alastor: "Ah. The pig. He knows I'm not you."  


Angel: "He does? Have you been nice to him? Loving on him? You better have been giving him his food."  


Alastor: "Yes yes, I've been keeping him fed. But he doesn't react to me the way he does to you."  


Angel: "He won't want to come up to me in your body though."  


Alastor: "He can tell the difference somehow. I wouldn't be too sure."  


Angel: "I don't want to scare him.. "

Alastor: "Am I that terrifying to look at?" He raises an eyebrow, dry.  


Angel: "He just knows you want to eat him."  


Alastor: "I don't want to _eat_ him. It would hardly do me any good, would it?"  


Angel: "You did at one point."  


Alastor: "I didn't. I was teasing you with the idea of it."  


Angel: "Well! I thought you were serious!"  


Alastor: "Which was exactly the point, dear."

Angel: "Fat Nuggets didn't appreciate it."  


Alastor: "I'm sure he didn't. He's a _pig_."

Angel: "He's sensitive." Angel sniffs.  



	5. Charlie/Alastor Swap

Angel: I just realized I didn't actually say anything about the [reverse thing](https://flitsy.tumblr.com/post/189213916692) you sent XD I meant to say that it's so weird thinking of Al being all optimistic  


Alastor: It isss. But it'd be an interesting thing to explore. XD Have to change a lot of things though.

  
Angel: Yeah, the characters would have to change a lot XD

  
Alastor: Accidental murder on Alastor's part, probably. With Charlie having grown up under her father's tutelage.

  
Angel: Accidental cannibalism, too? XD Or his mom feeding it to him? XD

  
Alastor: Oh gosh. Speaking of his mom, someone made a [fan version of her.](https://flitsy.tumblr.com/post/189197686702/here-is-a-new-hh-oc-i-made-just-so-i-can) XD

  
Angel: She seems too nice for Hell XD Can you actually get there for self-defense? Or accidental murder for that case. They gotta be some kind of bad.

He is really cute standing next to her though XD

  
Alastor: No idea. XD Murder's murder, I guess? The Helluva Boss trailer makes it seem likes there's mistakes though? XD And I know, gosh. In a swap scenario she'd have killed him in cold blood though, possibly? If he saw, Alastor might have been traumatized by it?

  
Angel: Could be in the reverse one, she had him help her with voodoo stuff. Had him as an accomplice and everything while he was young. Fed him people. That's how he ended up in Hell. Murdering the dad, too, and eating him. So.. yeah. Pretty traumatized.

  
Alastor: Definitely very traumatized. So trying to help once he dies and ends up in hell. Making deals out of sincere reasons only to be let down time and time again.

  
Angel: Becoming powerful and feared when he's really a sweet fellow who's trying to make friends and make things right. Builds the hotel and offers it to Angel Dust before the purge?

  
Alastor: Him, Niffty, and Husk, yeah. Even though they're not sure it'll actually work. Probably flusters much more easily, but he'll still offer him a room in exchange for going clean.

  
Angel: Angel would have no choice but to accept. Even at the risk of this random, kinda creepy demon having possession of him.

  
Alastor: Pfff. He'll make him pout calling him creepy. He's _trying_ here. He's not creepy, is he?

  
Angel: "..your smile is all kinds'a creepy. _But_. I do need to get the Hell off these streets before the fucking angels get here." He shivers, fur damp from having been outside for the last storm. "You said you just want me clean? Sure, yeah, I'll do clean. I'll do whatever you want if you get me inside before midnight."

  
Alastor: "Then we have a deal. No drugs. Nothing hard at any rate. Wouldn't want the withdrawal to hit too badly."

  
Angel: "With-.. Yeah, yeah sure. So where's this place? You said a hotel, right?"

  
Alastor: "Yes! It's a very nice hotel and you'll be our first guest! Shall we?" He offers his arm, smiling brightly.

  
Angel: "..yeah, okay." He takes the guy's arm, shivering as he steps out away from the wall and into the breeze. The bag on his back wiggles just a little. "Oh. I've got a pet."

  
Alastor: "Oh, really? What kind?" He perks, interested. "It shouldn't be a problem."

  
Angel: "It's.. it's a pig. A little one." He pulls his bag around, holding it securely in his arms. "He's behaved though. Stayed in the studio all the time no problem."

  
Alastor: "Oh. How cute. That will be fine. I'm sure Niffty won't mind so long as it doesn't make a mess."

  
Angel: "Niffty. Is that your boss or somethin'?"

  
Alastor: "Oh, no. That would be my title, dear. Niffty is the maid in a sense. But there's no sense in giving her more work than necessary."  


Angel: "..makes sense." He sniffs, rubbing his nose on his sleeve.

  
Alastor: "...Are you alright? You're not getting sick, are you?"

  
Angel: "No, no just.. allergies, y'know? Damn pollution in this city and everything."

  
Alastor: "Mm... Yes, I know what you mean. It's only gotten worse over the decades. Technology hasn't helped."

  
Angel: "Oh, so yer an oldie." He snickers, looking up at the demon and taking in his outfit. "When you from, sweetheart?"

  
Alastor: "I am, yes!" He laughs, taking a slight bow. "I didn't really introduce myself, did I? Alastor or the Radio Demon as they call me. I arrived in 1933."

  
Angel: "'33? Got some time on me." He cradles his chest as if to keep it from spilling out and gives his own little bow. "Angel Dust. '47 is when I kicked the bucket."

  
Alastor: "Oh? A good decade and then some. Not as much as some others."

  
Angel: "I mighta even been alive when you were. Don't sound like you're from New York though."

  
Alastor: "Perhaps! But no, not New York. A bit further south west. New Orleans born."

  
Angel: "Ooh, the bayou. I didn't know there were pimps down there. Or are you called something else when you own a whorehouse in the south?"

  
Alastor: "Er... Brothels? Or a burlesque house, I suppose, but I'm... I believe there's been a misunderstanding."

  
Angel: "Whaddya mean? You're taking me back to work for ya, right? Cleaning me up, so I'm not a shitshow for some high-class clientele?"

  
Alastor: "No! No no no, nothing like that! This is more.... Rehabilitation?"

  
Angel: "..rehabilitation from what? _For_ what? We're in Hell."

  
Alastor: "Your sins. If demons can be rehabilitated, and I'm certain that they can given the right circumstances, then they'll be able to leave Hell and ascend to Heaven!"

  
Angel: "Leave-.." Angel Dust blinks down at him and then _laughs_. He laughs hard enough that he starts coughing and has to stop in order to clear his lungs enough to breath.

  
Alastor: "Yes... That's the reaction most people have to that." He sighs, not surprised. "You haven't changed your mind, have you?

  
Angel: "No, no I.. I'll still go but. You _do_ realize who I am, right? There's no redeeming me, baby."

  
Alastor: "I do. But I don't think that's true. Anyone can be redeemed if they truly repent."

  
Angel: "Then why haven't you repented and gone on up, mm?"

  
Alastor: "...It takes time. And I want to help others do the same."

  
Angel: "Sure, sure. I'm coming with, don't doubt that, but I wouldn't get your hopes up, buddy."

  
Alastor: "Yes, well... I've certainly had them dashed time and again. It wouldn't be anything new."

  
Angel: "Shouldn't that be a clue?"

  
Alastor: "So I've been told. But I refuse to give up. Demons _can_ be redeemed."

  
Angel: "We'll see then I guess."

  
Alastor: "Yes... We shall see." He nods, leading Angel up to the hotel's front entrance.

  
Angel: "So I get a room, right? This is a legit hotel?"

  
Alastor: "Yes, you get a room. And all of the hotel's services as well. Including laundry, maid service, and use of the swimming pool and gym."

  
Angel: "Ooh.. That's actually sounding pretty nice."

  
Alastor: "Another reason to try and stay clean, hm?"

  
Angel: "You're serious about that?"

  
Alastor: "I am! We're going to work on getting off of drugs and completely rehabilitated!"

  
Angel: Angel steps into the lobby, looking around at the familiar interior of an old-style hotel. "I don't think you'll like me offa drugs."

  
Alastor: "Oh, don't say that! I'm sure I'll like you just fine! Let's go upstairs and get you a room, okay?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, I could use a bath." He stretches, arms coming out of his sides to join in.

  
Alastor: "Do you have any preference to what floor? All of the rooms are clean and ready to use."

  
Angel: "The closest one to tha bar, please. Ooh, no! I want a suite on the top floor!"

  
Alastor: "A full suite? I was going to save those for employees only, but... I do only have two not counting myself at the moment. I suppose it couldn't hurt?"

  
Angel: "Right! I am a star, you know. You can't just put me in any old room."

  
Alastor: "...That too? Um. Well, the lift is over here. Once I've shown you to your room, I can give you a tour of the property?"

  
Angel: "You mind if I get a warm bath in first? Kinda grimy."

  
Alastor: "Oh! Certainly, that's fine! This way! You can get all cleaned up and then I can introduce you to Niffty and Husker as well!"

  
Angel: "The maid and the..?"

  
Alastor: "Groundskeeper. Though I'm sure he'd prefer to be considered the bartender."

  
Angel: "Ooh, I'll have to get close to him." He purrs, leaning in closer to Al.

  
Alastor: "Aha... You will be allowed to drink, of course, but only in moderation."

  
Angel: "You're going to have to list out all these rules. I'm never gonna remember 'em."

  
Alastor: "Certainly! I can get a list writ up while you bathe." He smiles brightly, exiting the lift and gesturing for Angel to follow.

  
Angel: He does, looking around warily at all the closed rooms. "Maybe it's just me but.. this place seems kinda quiet for a hotel."

  
Alastor: "Ah... Yes, well. You will be our first official guest. We've been short on takers, unfortunately."

  
Angel: "Oh, really? Well, doesn't this just scream horror story?" He hugs Fat Nuggets a little tighter, leaning around to look down a hallway as they pass.

  
Alastor: "N-now, now! There's nothing untoward happening here, I can assure you!"

  
Angel: "Oh, I'm sure you're just so _sweet_ and innocent. Giving me a roof over my head and all." He croons, body-language going all coy and squirmy. "I really am grateful. I'll be on my _best_ behavior for you. Just show me to the bath?"

  
Alastor: He immediately flusters, hands waving. "I-I am only intending to help! That is all! So. So just take your pick of the rooms here and..."

  
Angel: Angel's brow lifts, a more genuine smile pulling at his lips. "Hey, it's gonna get real noisy tonight with all the.. y'know, _killing_. So.. wanna stay with me?"

  
Alastor: "...Yes. It always does." He physically wilts, ears drooping. "I wouldn't mind the company if you truly wish it."

  
Angel: "Then show the way, hotstuff. We'll drown out the noise together, alright?" He winks, nudging up against his side.

  
Alastor: "N-n-not that kind of company...! I--I don't-- _Do_ that. Sort of thing."

  
Angel: "No money, sweetheart. It's not bad if it's just a little fun, right?" He lifts his chin, smiling all sweetly down at the deer demon and his cute, little tucked ears. "It'd be a good distraction from the shit going on outside, wouldn't it? Therapeutic and all."

  
Alastor: "M-money or not, I do not care to... That kind of thing doesn't agree with me. In any way. Not you aren't, ah... Attractive, but... I don't do sexual anything."

  
Angel: "..no way. You're celibate?" Angel leans back, eyes going all wide. "In _Hell?_ "

  
Alastor: "Yes...? I don't experience that kind of attraction..."

  
Angel: "You don't.. Are you _sure?_ Maybe deers just have a weird.. sex feeling?"

  
Alastor: "Positive. It was the same in life, you see."

  
Angel: "..then you're a virgin?" He bites his lip, looking him over more closely now. "A virgin in Hell.."

  
That you need someone's hair and you stab little dolls.

  
Alastor: "...Technically, I suppose? Why, ah. Why are looking at me like that?" He fumbles with his tie, nervous.

  
Angel: "Are you under some overlord's protection or somethin'? How the hell have you survived this long being all.." He gestures to him, smile going crooked. "Cute."

  
Alastor: "Oh, um. I think... I technically count as one myself?" He laughs nervously, sheepish.

  
Angel: "Funny. Real funny." He ruffles the deer's hair and then gestures to the door they'd stopped in front of. "Gonna let me in?"

  
Alastor: "Not joking..." He mumbles, acquiring a key and unlocking the door.

  
Angel: "Ooh, it's real nice in here." He peers around, appreciating the fact that the windows were nice and sealed up with metal, too. The bed though. The bed looked _nice_.

  
Alastor: "I'm glad you like it! It will be your home for the foreseeable future! Can I get you anything besides that list you asked for?"

  
Angel: "No, I got it from here, sugah."

  
Alastor: "Alright. Then meet me downstairs in the lobby when you're done?"

  
Angel: "Sure thing, Mr. Landlord, sir. I'll be right down."

  
Alastor: "Take your time! Relax a little!"

  
Angel: "Oh, I will." He waves, closing the door between them. FInally.. He can actually get warm. Soak and clean any mold from his fur and try and get some kind of dry.

  
Alastor: Alastor quietly celebrates their first guest with a little dance, gliding back downstairs to tell the others.

  
Angel: Aw. The others are just going to be thinking that this guy is using Alastor for angel protection XD Which he is.

  
Alastor: Yeeeah, kinda. XD They'll be worried and watching Angel to make sure he doesn't do anything dumb.

  
Angel: He's Angel Dust. The porn star. So at least they'll likely consider him mostly harmless if not wondering why Val would leave his prized whore out to die.

  
Alastor: And worry about him coming to get him back. But contrary to his disposition, Alastor can take care of himself.

  
Angel: Angel does not believe this and actually feels a little bad. He doesn't want Val finding out he's here, so he won't bother the poor, naïve hotel-owner. So he'll probably agree to stay in. Go 'clean'. Pretend he died in the cleansing.

  
Alastor: That won't work forever. But for the time being it'll do well enough. He'll get used to the place soon enough, but withdrawal won't be fun.

  
Angel: He's also sick XD Cause he was wet for so long. So he's going through withdrawls and has a cold and is just feeling absolutely awful.

  
Alastor: Aw, gosh. He's gonna need a nurse. Lucky for him Alastor knows a good recipe for chicken soup.

  
Angel: Angel's going to be so delirious. He might pull Al down at one point. On top of the covers but just. Wanting to hold him and calling him Ma.

  
Alastor: "...It's alright, dear. You'll get better soon." He gingerly pets at his hair, flustered but not wanting him to suffer more than he has to.

  
Angel: He's going to get his ears nuzzled and get squeezed by all Angel's arms.

  
Alastor: Oh gosh. So much bruising if he's not careful. And slight uncomfort on Alastor's end. But he won't try to escape.

  
Angel: When Angel's a little more coherent, he'll be really confused about why he's there. "Thought.. thought you didn't.. do sex..?"

  
Alastor: "Aha... No. No, I don't. _We_ didn't. You were sick though and, well... You got a little grabby?"

  
Angel: "Sick.. I'm.. oh. Not drugged?" He rubs at his face, voice still raw from coughing so much. He felt achy all over but not in the spots he should feel achy if Alastor had drugged and fucked him.

  
Alastor: "No, dear... You haven't been drugged. I wouldn't let anyone touch you in that state."

  
Angel: "Mm.. sorry then." He says it soft, letting go of the trapped guy and turning away to hide further under the blankets.

  
Alastor: "It's alright... As long as it helped, I don't mind." He sits up, hesitantly touching a hand to his shoulder. "Can I get you anything?"

  
Angel: "..some water?"

  
Alastor: "Of course. That's the least I could do." He smiles, getting up to get him a glass.

  
Angel: Angel turns to watch him, too tired to really know what he was feeling.

  
Alastor: He comes back a moment later with a large glass of water, offering it with a worried smile. "Drink it slowly, dear."

  
Angel: He tries to sit up, lashes fluttering and falling back to his pillow more than once at the dizziness that takes over.

  
Alastor: He winces, setting the water on the bedside table and helping to steady him. "Are you alright?"

  
Angel: "I.. feel like _shit_." He croaks, feeling too hot and too cold all at once.

  
Alastor: "I'm sure... Drink, dear. It'll help."

  
Angel: He nods, trying to guide the glass to his lips.

  
Alastor: "I've got you." He reaches a hand out to help.

  
Angel: Angel drinks slowly, trying to get that cottony feeling out of his mouth. His stomach gurgles as the water hits, empty and making him queazy.

  
Alastor: "You should probably eat something... I made some soup, do you think you'll be able to keep it down?"

  
Angel: "..yeah. I could eat. Maybe. Trashcan nearby would be great."

  
Alastor: "Right..." He frowns, waving his hand and bringing a bowl of soup from the kitchen up to the bedside table. "I'll get the bin from the bathroom."

  
Angel: "..thanks." He watches him, not sure how to feel about all of this.

  
Alastor: "Of course. Whatever you need. Do let me know if the soup is to your liking. I can make something else if not."

  
Angel: "Why are you being so.. nice?"

  
Alastor: "...I just want to help. That's all." He puts down the trashcan, folding his arms behind his back.

  
Angel: "You realize we're in Hell, right?" He brings a spoonful of soup up to his lips, sniffing and then carefully taking a small sip.

  
Alastor: "I know. I know that. But that doesn't mean I have to be a jerk."

  
Angel: "But to take care of someone like me?"

  
Alastor: "I don't think you're a bad person... And even if you were, you're trying to become better."

  
Angel: "I'm.. oh. Yeah.. How um. How'd the.. cleanse turn out?"

  
Alastor: "...If you mean the angels, they killed all in their path, as per usual. A lot of people were lost."

  
Angel: "None.. got in here, right?"

  
Alastor: "No. None came here. We were safe."

  
Angel: He nods, taking another small bite. "How long I been out?"

  
Alastor: "Almost a week now... I was starting to get worried."

  
Angel: "A _week?_ " He sits up more, looking at him with wide eyes. "There's no way!"

  
Alastor: "Almost. Not quite an entire week. Is. Is that a problem?"

  
Angel: "Why would you take care of me for that long?"

  
Alastor: "You're a guest here... And taking care of people is what this hotel is for."

  
Angel: "There's.. got to be some kind of ulterior motive."

  
Alastor: "No. No motive. Just helping you get clean."

  
Angel: "To.. get me to heaven."

  
Alastor: "Yes... Redemption _is_ possible. I know it."

  
Angel: "You don't think people deserve to be punished for what they did?"

  
Alastor: "Being here is punishment enough... If someone can truly repent they deserve to be forgiven."

  
Angel: "And what if they go back to old ways?"

  
Alastor: "...In that case then Heaven will have to deal with them. Send them back maybe..."

  
Angel: "And do you think they'd take them a second time?"

  
Alastor: "I... I don't know... I just. I want things to be better."

  
Angel: "I don't know that you _can_ make it better."

  
Alastor: "I'm still going to try."

  
Angel: Angel goes back to his soup, shivering at the heat from it dripping down to his stomach."

  
Alastor: "...Is it alright? The. The soup, I mean..."

  
Angel: "Yeah, it's pretty good. What's in it?" He asks, poking at a bit of meat with his spoon.

  
Alastor: "Oh. Well, ah. Chicken, clearly. Rice, orange juice, onion, garlic, cerlery, pinto beans... Various seasonings I'm sure you don't actually want me to bother listing."

  
Angel: "It's good." He takes another bite, chewing slowly. "My taste is kinna off, but it's still good."

  
Alastor: "I'm glad you like it." He smiles, hands behind his back. "I'll make more for later."

  
Angel: "I guess I didn't keep you trapped the whole time."

  
Alastor: "No. I mean... I could leave whenever I wanted, really. I just didn't want to leave while you were upset..."

  
Angel: "I would.. I would have been fine." He flushes, embarrassed at how pathetic he must have been to get that sort of reaction.

  
Alastor: "I'm sure you would've... But I felt bad about leaving you all alone..."

  
Angel: "Thanks.. You um. Really didn't have to. Can't really pay you back."

  
Alastor: "You don't have to. I don't want to be paid back."

  
Angel: "You're a really weird demon.."

  
Alastor: "I'm going to take that as a compliment, thank you!"

  
Angel: He snorts, picking at his soup. "Is it alright if I keep staying here?"

  
Alastor: "Of course! As long as you like!"

  
Angel: "And.. maybe on the down-low?"

  
Alastor: "...Are you hiding from someone?"

  
Angel: "Aha.. Kinda, yeah. Just. A little, ya know? Not a big deal."

  
Alastor: "Alright... Then we here at the hotel will do our best to protect you."

  
Angel: "That's.. no. No that's not what I'm asking for here."

  
Alastor: "You don't need to ask. We will anyway. I will."

  
Angel: "No, no, no, no. I don't think you understand what you're tryin'a offer here."

  
Alastor: "I do. I won't let anyone hurt you."

  
Angel: "That's.." Angel rubs at his head, wondering if he should just let it go. He doesn't know who he means anyway.

  
Alastor: "It doesn't matter. You _will_ be safe here."

  
Angel: "Just.. I'll be fine as long as you don't go blabbing to anyone that I'm here."

  
Alastor: "I won't. Only the other staff need to know."

  
Angel: "And other guests? If you get them?"

  
Alastor: "The other guests won't need to know anything. You can stay here in your room if you like."

  
Angel: "..but I want to visit the bar."

  
Alastor: "...It won't matter much until we manage to find new guests."

  
Angel: "I'm surprised you didn't get more people before the purge."

  
Alastor: "They'd rather not give up their vices, I suppose..."

  
Angel: "Or didn't know about the hotel."

  
Alastor: "I did try. I've put up flyers everywhere and tried getting an interview with the news..."

  
Angel: "I haven't heard of it. Maybe yer puttin' 'em in the wrong places."

  
Alastor: "I must be... Or someone's tearing them down, perhaps."

  
Angel: "Who would bother with somethin' like that?"

  
Alastor: "Anyone who thinks it's some kind of joke, likely..."

  
Angel: "Most people don't give enough of a shit."

  
Alastor: "...No, I suppose they wouldn't. I don't know then." 

  
Angel: "Might not want to be redeemed."

  
Alastor: "Or just think it's impossible..."

  
Angel: "That, too. And it seems kind of hypocritical, don't it? If you haven't even redeemed yourself."

  
Alastor: "I'm trying... But if I go first then who will help everyone else?"

  
Angel: "Your co-workers?"

  
Alastor: "There's only the two... And they're here because they're contractually obligated. If I was gone, they'd have no reason to stay."

  
Angel: "Oh.. You really are up shit-creek with this whole business, aren't you?"

  
Alastor: He gives a wry, kind of sad smile, shrugging. "Pretty much..."

  
Angel: "Mm.. Alright! I'll be your goody-good customer for awhile. Not sure how sincere I can be about sticking with it though."

  
Alastor: "As long as you're willing to try... You'll really stay?"

  
Angel: "Why wouldn't I? Be dumb to turn you down."

  
Alastor: "...Thank you. Really, thank you so much. He sniffs, wiping under his eyes."

  
Angel: "A-are you _crying?_ " Angel sits up straight, nearly spilling his soup. "What-.." Another pair of arms sprouts out, Angel scooting forward to be able to cup at the deer's cheeks like he would one of the girls at the studio after a bad shoot. "Hey, hey.. Why are you crying, sweetheart?"

  
Alastor: "S-sorry, I--! I'm just really... I'm so happy you've decided to stay..." He flushes, trying to shake loose. "I'm. I'm okay, really!"

  
Angel: "You sure?" He lets him pull away, needing his hands to support himself when the dizziness hits.

  
Alastor: "Y-yes, I'm sure." He nods, using his shadow to help Angel keep steady.

  
Angel: "Thought.. yeah.. okay." He shivers, the shadow's cool touch tingling along his fur.  


Alastor: "You'll be safe here. I just hope you like it." He wipes his tears away, still flushed.

  
Angel: "Y-yeah.. I.. I'll try." He looks him over, only able to see how harmless this little deer looks.

  
Alastor: "...I'm not bothering you, am I? Should I go?"

  
Angel: "No, you're.. fine?"

  
Alastor: "You're sure? If you want to rest..."

  
Angel: "Rest.. would be good. Getting up to piss would be even better, though."

  
Alastor: "Aha... Yes, I suppose that would be a good idea as well..."

  
Angel: "Want to help?" He asks, nudging the bowl against him.

  
Alastor: "Oh! Yes, of course!" He takes the bowl, moving out of the way.

  
Angel: Angel moves slow, careful of every part of him and making sure he's balancing okay.

  
Alastor: "C-can you walk alright? Do you need help?" He sets the bowl back onto the bedside table moving to follow at a distance.

  
Angel: "..did you change my clothes?"

  
Alastor: "I, ah... Y-yes, but not in the way you're thinking! I--I didn't see anything, I promise!"

  
Angel: "See anything? Pretty sure there's nothing about me everyone can't see if they buy my shows."

  
Alastor: "It wouldn't be right to peep. Especially not when you were sick..."

  
Angel: "So you changed my clothes with your eyes closed? He asks, a little amused."

  
Alastor: "Ah. N-no, I just..." He changes Angel's clothes back to what he was wearing before, all clean now.

  
Angel: "..ah?" He looks down, more startled than he wants to show at the sudden change.

  
Alastor: "You see? So I didn't have to peek."

  
Angel: "Yeah, cause your magic rubbed all over me." He brushes his fur down, a little flushed.

  
Alastor: "I...I'm sorry?"

  
Angel: "Are you?" He raises a brow, lips curling up into a smile.

  
Alastor: "I... I suppose?? Though I'm not entirely sure what for..."

  
Angel: "For using magic on my body without asking."

  
Alastor: "Oh... I--I didn't know it would be an issue? It. It was on your clothes though, really... Not, ah. Not you specifically?"

  
Angel: "My clothes are the things that got changed?"

  
Alastor: "Yes. I simply swapped them with what you were wearing before."

  
Angel: "Could you strip me like that, too?"

  
Alastor: "I... T-technically, yes? But I wouldn't do something like that!"

  
Angel: "'S kinda hot." He hums, slipping into the bathroom.

  
Alastor: "...Hot?? I. I'm not sure I see how...?"

  
Angel: "Stripping someone in an instant?"

  
Alastor: "...Oh. Oh, I see. I, ah... As you're aware, that's not my deal."

  
Angel: "Yeah, but I thought I'd point it out." He snorts.

  
Alastor: "M-might as well, I suppose?"

  
Angel: "To see you blush like that, yeah."

  
Alastor: "...So you're teasing me."

  
Angel: "A little bit, yeah." He leans against the wall, fiddling with his skirt to lift it, so he can piss.

  
Alastor: "J-just a little good-natured ribbing, I suppose..."   
  
Angel: "Because you're cute." Angel sighs, not bothered by the other demon being right behind him.

  
Alastor: "Cute? You... Think I'm cute?"

  
Angel: "Little cute. Should try your hand in my business. You'd probably make a lot." He winks over his shoulder.

  
Alastor: "Oh, g-goodness no! I--I'd never manage!"

  
Angel: "Probably not. They'd eat you alive."

  
Alastor: "In the most literal sense of the word..."

  
Angel: "Well, some kind of eating anyway." He sticks his tongue out, dragging it up through the air like he's licking something.

  
Alastor: He squeaks, bringing his hands up over his eyes. "I--I didn't need that imagery!"

  
Angel: "So you imagined it?" He finishes up, turning around to the sink.

  
Alastor: "Y-you were being very demonstrative!"

  
Angel: "Just moved my tongue a little. You went and pictured it."

  
Alastor: "Th-that was more than a little!"

  
Angel: "Did you like it? Is that why you're complaining?"

  
Alastor: "Noooo....! It was j-just _embarrassing!_ "

  
Angel: "It was just a little tongue. I'm sure you've seen worse. Or. No.. virgin. Right." He slinks back by, going for the bed.

  
Alastor: "On _purpose._ So. So you can't shame me with it."

  
Angel: "Wasn't gonna shame you, baby. It's cute. Really. All innocent and everything." He climbs back into bed, collapsing on the blankets.

  
Alastor: "I'm not cute... Or. Or innocent either."

  
Angel: "Sure seem like it."

  
Alastor: "This is still hell... Everyone's here for a reason."

  
Angel: "True." He yawns, snuggling in deeper.

  
Alastor: "...I should let you sleep. I'll. I'll go, but. Let someone know if you need anything."

  
Angel: "Or.. you could come back up here and cuddle me."

  
Alastor: "...You want me to?"

  
Angel: He pats the space next to him, scooting over.

  
Alastor: "...Alright. It can't really hurt, can it?" He nods, tentatively climbing back into bed with him.

  
Angel: Angel wraps two arms around him, dragging him in against his chest and nuzzling at fluffy ears.

  
Alastor: "A-aha... I. Could you not do that, please?"

  
Angel: "Aw, why? They're _soft_ and all cute and fluffy."

  
Alastor: "They're a bit sensitive..."

  
Angel: "Oh.. too bad." He gives them one last nuzzle before pulling back to just rest his head against his.

  
Alastor: "Sorry... He mumbles, worrying a bit."

  
Angel: "Mm." He doesn't bother fully replying, already feeling sleep pull at him.

  
Alastor: "...Goodnight, Angel."

  
Angel: "Night.."

  
Alastor: Alastor's gonna be lying awake for a while, gosh. Nervous and flustered.

  
Angel: While Angel's too worn out to bother with any of that. And he's also thinking of Al like he does Fat Nuggets, all sweet and innocent and for cuddling.

  
Alastor: Pfff. Just a little animal. Cuddle toy.

  
Angel: He's harmless and Angel treats him as such with snuggles and being a little protective of him.

  
Alastor: He's not really. But he doesn't mind it. Everyone who first meets him thinks the same.

  
Angel: Though it's probably not usual that the demons who think he is act sweeter towards him.

  
Alastor: No, that part's not very normal. He'll enjoy it cautiously. Because it might be a trick, but it's still nice.

___________________________________________________________________

Angel: <https://twitter.com/tsuzawa7/status/1194972401827639296>

  
Alastor: Ooh. Demon mode Charlie. Alastor trying to stop her from hurting someone?

  
Angel: Oh that might be it, yeah. She's in a rampage or something, and he was trying to stop her.

  
Alastor: Works for reverse. Canon Charlie wouldn't without a very good reason.

  
Angel: Aw gosh. She's going too far, and he doesn't want her to hurt anyone.

  
Alastor: Mm-hmm. Has to stop her. No more decimation, please.

  
Angel: Even if it gets him beat up and hurt.

  
Alastor: Mm-hmm. Doesn't care if he gets hurt. He'll heal. Faster than whatever poor soul she's attacking.

  
Angel: Angel's going to be so worried gosh. Alastor doesn't deserve that. To be hurt. He'll be the one to come over. To try and help.

  
Alastor: Oh gosh. Angel, no. He doesn't want you getting hurt either. Stop that.

  
Angel: Someone has to help carry him off.

  
Alastor: Angel or Alastor? Because Alastor won't leave with Charlie still in this state.

  
Angel: Carry Al off. After they get Charlie calmed some.

  
Alastor: Ooph. Hurt that badly then? He may well be.

  
Angel: He's pretty out of it yeah.. Angel with have to clean him up.

  
Alastor: "...Did you get hurt?"

  
Angel: "Me? Look at _you_." He pushes his head up, cupping at a bloody cheek. "You should have just let her.."

  
Alastor: "They didn't deserve her wrath... I'm sure once she returned to her senses she realised..."

  
Angel: "Don't worry about that right now." Angel swallows, trying to ease the demon onto his shoulders.

  
Alastor: "I can't help but to... Is everyone okay?"

  
Angel: "Yeah.. they're fine. You're the one we need to be worrying about."

  
Alastor: "I'll heal... I'm okay. I'm. I'm just glad everyone's alright..."

  
Angel: "Well.. Val isn't that alright, but I'm not too worried about him."

  
Alastor: "...I'm sure he'll manage. He's an overlord, after all."

  
Angel: "He'll live. Unfortunately."

  
Alastor: "'Live'... If we can call this living."

  
Angel: "Isn't it? Feels pretty close to the shitty life I had back then."

  
Alastor: "...In some sense, I suppose."

  
Angel: "..it's um. Been better. Since I've been at the hotel, though."

  
Alastor: "Has it? You're... Having fun here?"

Angel: "Yeah.. it's.. nice. Doesn't feel like Hell when I'm here."

  
Alastor: "What a compliment... Thank you. That really means a lot." 

  
Angel: "Yeah, whatever. Don't get involved in the princess' fights again, alright? I don't care if you're supposed to be some kind of overlord, too."

  
Alastor: "...I won't if I don't have to."

  
Angel: "She was just kicking his ass. It was fine.."

  
Alastor: "She was doing more than that. If she'd gone much farther, there'd have been nothing of him left."

  
Angel: "Good."

  
Alastor: "She'd have regretted it..."

  
Angel: "..yeah, maybe."

  
Alastor: "She's a demon like the rest of us... But she has a heart. I know it."

  
Angel: "I think that's the reason she went after him so much.."

  
Alastor: "...Because of her heart? What do you mean?"

  
Angel: "Well.. it was kind of my fault she went after him."

  
Alastor: "...Your fault? I don't understand."

  
Angel: "Do.. do you remember when I relapsed a bit back? That.. ah. Wasn't because I actually.. I. Didn't exactly.." Angel stops, shaking his head. "Let's get you fixed up first and not bleeding everywhere."

  
Alastor: "Valentino... I see. If you want to tell me, I'd like to listen to the details. I. I suppose getting cleaned up would be a good idea though..."

  
Angel: "Yeah.. Let's do that. You're kind of a mess." He gives a wry smile, glancing over at him. "You know your antler is fucked, right? And your ear.. there's a hole in it." 

  
Alastor: "Ah... My antlers will shed come winter anyway, so that's fine. My ear though... I can get an earring?" He tries, wanting to bring up the mood.

  
Angel: "Pff, I'd just leave it be and hope it closes up. I don't think it's that big.."

  
Alastor: "It might. And if it doesn't that's fine too."

  
Angel: "We'll clean it up.. And your cuts. Come into my room, okay? You can sit on the bed."

  
Alastor: "Alright... Been a while since I've been in your room, hasn't it?"

  
Angel: "Not since you were my personal nurse when I first got here." He pushes the door open with his hip, leading Al to the bed to gently set him down.

  
Alastor: "Mm... My turn now. Treat me well, darling."

  
Angel: "You're a worse flirt than I am and don't even mean it." He kisses an unbloody part of his cheek and heads off to the bathroom to get his kit.

  
Alastor: He looks away, flustered. He'd be blushing if he had enough blood left. "...Who says I don't mean it?" He mumbles to himself.

  
Angel: "Here we are~! I'd put on a nurse's outfit if you weren't bleedin' out." He slides onto the bed next to him, popping open the first aid. "Why don't you get undressed a little, sweetheart? Make this easier for us."

  
Alastor: "...To what level?" He wonders, still flustered.

  
Angel: "Your shirt, at least. Might need to get your pants if you're hurt down there."

  
Alastor: "...My pants should be fine." He swallows, sending his vest and shirt to the dirty laundry.

  
Angel: "..neat trick." He comments, letting his eyes take in the new view. "Kinna wish it was under better circumstances." He gets a cloth and some disinfectant out, getting to work on the wounds.

  
Alastor: "You and me both... This is going to sting something awful, isn't it?"

  
Angel: "Might wanna bite a pillow."

  
Alastor: "Noted..." He murmurs, merely gritting his teeth instead.

  
Angel: "..your teeth would ruin a pillow." He realizes, snorting. Here. He leans down, reaching under his bed to rifle through a box. He comes up with his ball gag. "Don't worry. It's clean!"

  
Alastor: "I... Is that really necessary?" He swallows, growing flustered all over again.

  
Angel: "You don't want to crack your teeth, do you? I might have to stitch you up."

  
Alastor: "...No. A-alright, give it here."

  
Angel: "Bite into it. It should hold out pretty well."

  
Alastor: He nods, gingerly pulling it into his mouth and biting down.

  
Angel: Angel stares, how embarrassed Alastor is making it easy to lean in and very carefully kiss the other side of the ball. Good boy. I'll get you cleaned up now, okay?

  
Alastor: He whines a bit, but nods, eyes closing. This is so embarrassing...

  
Angel: Despite the teasing, Angel's quick to get the supplies together, pausing once he's about to pour some of the antiseptic in. "Hey.. you want a little bit of painkillers?"

  
Alastor: He thinks a moment, slowly nodding. If he has any, that would be nice, yes.

  
Angel: "Hold still for me, okay? It'll hurt a little." He leans in, lifting Alastor's chin up and to the side.

  
Alastor: He takes in a steadying breath, eyes squeezing shut.

  
Angel: Angel holds him still and sinks his fangs into the soft skin of Alastor's neck. He flexes muscles he doesn't normally use and feels the weird sensation of venom flowing out.

  
Alastor: He shudders, muscles relaxing as he's drugged. Oh... This isn't what he had in mind, but it is working.

  
Angel: "There you go.." Angel eases him back onto the bed, smiling down at him. Can probably even spit out the gag if you want.

  
Alastor: He slowly raises his hand, giggling a little at the way it looks as he removes the gag. "This is... Not what I was expecting, lovely..."

  
Angel: "Just a dose of medicine." He nuzzles his nose, lifting up to get to pouring the antiseptic in the wounds. "Don't forget you're hurt."

  
Alastor: "I. I haven't forgotten. This is just... An odd sensation..."

  
Angel: "You're high." He laughs, moving on to the other cuts. Better than morphine, baby. "Too bad it don't work on me."

  
Alastor: "Aha... So it would seem. I... Don't believe I've done this before..."

  
Angel: "Don't get too attached. Won't ever feel quite this good again."

  
Alastor: "I won't... Drugs aren't, ah... My usual go to..."

  
Angel: "Didn't think so." He starts on the stitches, slow and careful not to fuck them up.

  
Alastor: "I just... Like having clear thoughts. I. It seems... Oh. Are you starting already? Haha..."

  
Angel: "I am so hold still. Just enjoy the feeling, okay? Sing a song or somethin'."

  
Alastor: "I can--I can do that, certainly. Any requests?"

  
Angel: "Your favorite."

  
Alastor: "Alright..." He hums, thinking a moment before quietly starting to sing a popular love song of his day. "Let's fall in love..."

  
Angel: "Aha.." Angel grins, humming along once he remembers how it goes.

  
Alastor: "Our hearts are made of it, let's take a chance, why be afraid of it... You know this one, dear?"

  
Angel: "Not all the words like you. Heart it before though."

  
Alastor: "Was from a movie... The year I died."

  
Angel: "Which movie was it?"

Alastor: "Let's Fall in Love... I never got the chance to see it."

  
Angel: "I bet we could find a copy down here somewhere. Someone's got to have it squirreled away."

  
Alastor: "Perhaps... Though procuring the means of which to play it might be a tad difficult. Vox and I... He is a right bastard, he is."

  
Angel: "And I'm not going to be getting any favors from him or Val now.."

  
Alastor: "...They're mean. Shouldn't--Shouldn't have to be around them anyway...

  
Angel: "Wasn't in a position to really get away before.."

  
Alastor: "Bad people... Much. Much safer here. You are. Shouldn't leave..."

  
Angel: "I don't want to leave." He murmurs, working carefully up to the hole in Alastor's ear.

  
Alastor: "Good... Gotta stay. I'd miss you too much... Can't leave me..."

  
Angel: "..you are very high." He can't help smiling though, trying his best to fix the poor ear.

  
Alastor: "Haha... Yes, I think so. Your fault, cher..."

  
Angel: "Sorry about that. Gave you a little too much venom, I think."

  
Alastor: "'S alright. Jus' tryin' t' help. Sweet..."

  
Angel: "..you're the sweet one."

  
Alastor: "Me...? Nah, cher. Ain't nothin' sweet 'bout me."

  
Angel: "Is.. that an accent?" Angel leans in, trying to hear under all the slurring. "What are you calling me?" He laughs a little.

  
Alastor: "Mm... Sorry 'bout dat. Is, uh. Dear. Darlin'. Nothin' bad. Promise."

  
Angel: "What accent is that?" He asks, enjoying the sound of it despite how mangled his words were.

  
Alastor: "Cajun... From Louisiana, y'know. N'Orleans."

  
Angel: " _Really_?" He purrs, petting through soft hair.

  
Alastor: "Uh-huh... Filter my voice us'lly. Can't go on air soundin' like dis..."

  
Angel: "Oh, definitely not. It would be considered on-air pornography if you were talking like this in your usual tones."

  
Alastor: "P-pornog--?! Certainly not!"

  
Angel: "It would be right now if you didn't sound so out of it." 

  
Alastor: "I'm. I'm no' outta it... Know what I'm doin'..."

  
Angel: Angel laughs, patting him on his chest. "I'm going to go get some of my fur wipes. Clean you up a little more."

  
Alastor: "Alrigh', darlin'... Don' be long, lovely."

  
Angel: Angel's still smiling when he gets back. He sets the pack down before reaching for Alastor's fly. "Alright, handsome, pants off."

  
Alastor: "I--E-excuse you, but I don'--N-not that you ain't very lovely and I do care bou' you allot, but...!" He panics, coming to the wrong conclusion.

  
Angel: "Pff, to get you in bed. Comfy." He assures, flicking the button open.

  
Alastor: "Oh... 'S fine. Not dat uncomf'r'ble... I'll be okay wiffem on."

  
Angel: "You'll get my sheets all bloody." He murmurs, getting the fly undone and starting to pull the pants down.

  
Alastor: ...I s'ppose we wouldn' wan' that, would we? Niffty would be upset."

  
Angel: "And me. Since I'm sleeping with you."

  
Alastor: "...Y'are? In. In a just sleepin' kinda way, right?"

  
Angel: "Like how you slept with me when I was sick."

  
Alastor: "Oh... Then. Then dat's fine. You're warm 'n fluffy..."

  
Angel: "You like my fur, do you? Did you have fun with my chest fluff while I was out of it?"

  
Alastor: "I--I didn' touch. Jus' let ya get all huggy... Was nice though."

  
Angel: "Can I get all huggy with you again?"

  
Alastor: "If you wan'? Can hug ya back this time maybe..."

  
Angel: "That'd be nice.. Sweet."

  
Alastor: "Yeah? I can? Always wan'ed a..."

  
Angel: "Wanted a what? He asks, carefully wiping at soft skin."

  
Alastor: "T' hug ya properly... Like you..."

  
Angel: "..you're not so bad yourself." He says it softly, working on the blood on his stomach now.

  
Alastor: "Try not t' be... Don't wanna be bad." He shivers, head lolling to the side.

  
Angel: "Hey, you feeling okay? Not sick or nothing, right?" He watches for his expression, a little worried.

  
Alastor: "No... Not sick. Angel... Come lay wif me?" He pleads, eyes wide.

  
Angel: "I'm coming~. Almost done." He grins, the cuteness of it all making him really want to curl up with Al.

  
Alastor: "Kay... Jus' wanna hold ya..."

  
Angel: "You're way too sweet for Hell." He murmurs, crawling up towards him and reaching to pull back the covers.

  
Alastor: "Here for a reason, sha..." He makes grabby hands, wanting to curl up against his chest.

  
Angel: "Don't know what it could be." He pulls him up to his chest, manuvering then into the blankets and settling in with him.

  
Alastor: "Murder... 'N eatin' folks. Weren't on purpose, but I still... Still did it." He mumbles, sniffling a little and pressing his face into Angel's chest.

  
Angel: "Eating.. people?" He pets at his hair, mild worry blooming at the fact that those teeth were up near his bossom now.

  
Alastor: "Didn' wanna. She made me... Didn' tell me... I won' hurt you. Not ever."

  
Angel: "..who? Who made you?"

  
Alastor: "Mama... Said it--It was th' easies' way ta hide it."

  
Angel: "To.. hide murders? Your ma must'a not been part of a family. Mafia, I mean. We killed people all the time and didn't eat any of 'em."

  
Alastor: "Naw... Nuffin' like dat. Didn' even mean t' kill 'im, I don' think."

  
Angel: "..what do you mean?"

  
Alastor: "She wouldn' a killed 'im wiffout reason, but... Knowin' 'em both, it was prolly self-defense."

  
Angel: "So she killed someone.. and then ate him?"

  
Alastor: "Mmh... Fed 'im to me too."

  
Angel: "I don't think self defense gets you in Hell, but I'm pretty sure _that_ would. And you.. didn't know. Still don't know why you're here."

  
Alastor: "Still coun's 'pparently. Been cursed a few times too. 'Damn you t' hell' an' all that."

  
Angel: "We should ask Charlie. She would know all the rules and such being the princess, right?"

  
Alastor: "Mm... She's no' still mad, is she? Don' wanna make it worse if so."

  
Angel: "I don't know.. We'll save that for later."

  
Alastor: "Alrigh'... Got time. Can res'." He hums, nuzzling into his fluff.

  
Angel: "Yeah.. go ahead and rest, sweetheart."

  
Alastor: "Alrigh'... You. You get some sleep too, cher. Long day..."

  
Angel: "I will, don't worry about that."

  
Alastor: "Mmkay... G'nigh', darlin'..."

  
Angel: "..good night." 

  
_______________________________________________________________

  
Angel: Angel's enjoying the safety of the hotel, away from Val. The thing that probably set Charlie off was likely Val found out he was still alive. Demanded he come back and of course Angel did. He didn't want to get Alastor caught up in it. And he probably got put through some horrible stuff to 'make up' for his time off. Horrible enough that he definitely went back to doping up enough that he didn't know what was going on most of the time.

  
Alastor: Oh, gosh. He left for a while and Charlie saw how upset Alastor was by it and went to find him and drag him back. Val fighting back wasn't something she expected, but of course she was willing to take care of it.

  
Angel: Either drug him back and it caused a fight or maybe Angel does come back, and he's messed up. High and jumpy and just mentally not all there. They'd just think he relapsed, and he'd go along with it. Keeps going out at night though. Has to. Charlie's the one who notices, the one who follows and sees what's happening and decides their guest won't get better like this and intervenes.

  
Alastor: Just starts the biggest fight and hurts so many people in the crossfire. Unlucky ones -who were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

  
Angel: Lots of people, and Alastor didn't know what was going on or why she was attacking another overlord.

  
Alastor: So of course he tried to step in. To stop her.

  
Angel: And that happened.

  
Alastor: Yup. Lots of blood everywhere.

  
Angel: And a loopy, hurt deer. Who Angel is going to offer more venom to when he wakes up.

  
Alastor: No. No, thank you. No more of that, please. Alastor's gonna be an embarrassed mess once he wakes up later. XD

  
Angel: Pff, poor bab. Angel was thoroughly entertained. He's sweet. Really sweet, so he wasn't going to give him a hard time while he's high. Just get him rested.

  
Alastor: He never uses his real voice like that. And all the things he said... He may well have just confessed then and there!

  
Angel: Angel was thinking that was mostly the drug's fault. Though he is going to tease about the voice thing. "What was _that_ lovely thing?"

  
Alastor: "It was nothing! Nothing at all! You should forget you ever heard it, in fact!"

  
Angel: "But I want to hear it again. New Orleans, right? That's where you're from?"

  
Alastor: "...Yes. You're... Not making fun of me?"

  
Angel: "Why would I?"

  
Alastor: ...Because a lot of people do?"

  
Angel: "It's hot. If they are, they're jealous."

  
Alastor: "Aha... I. I really doubt that's it, dear."

  
Angel: "Well, I like it. Talk like that again?"

  
Alastor: "...Ya really don' think it soun's dumb?"

  
Angel: "No? A southern accent is charming, you know."

  
Alastor: "Charmin'? Most people seem t' think it jus' soun's like th' person doin' the talkin' is stupid."

Angel: "Maybe things were a little different down where you were."

  
Alastor: "S'ppose... Cajun folks weren't thought of all dat well in the cities."  
  
Angel: "I never really thought of them at all besides when someone brought up voodoo. Had other things ta worry about."

  
Alastor: "In N'York I imagine we wouldn' come up all dat much. But down in N'Orleans..."

  
Angel: "They don't talk the same way in the city?" He asks, voice a little breathy.

  
Alastor: "Nah. Not qui'e. Southern and Cajun ain't the same t'all."

  
Angel: "I haven't heard it before.. I like it. It's all.. strong? Drawn out?"

  
Alastor: "Things're slower down South. Too hot t' bother doin' anythin' any faster. Includin' talkin'."

  
Angel: "It's opposite up north. Too cold to stick around anywhere yapping."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Makes sense. No time t' be waitin' aroun' and jabberin' on."

  
Angel: "Y-yeah." He bites his lip, wondering if he should be getting turned on right now.

  
Alastor: "...Angel? You alrigh', cher? Lookin' a might flushed..."

  
Angel: "Do I? Little _warm_ in here."

  
Alastor: "Is it? Don' seem that way t' me. But then I s'ppose I'm more used ta it."

  
Angel: "Yes.. Mi stai facendo arrabbiare con quella tua voce." He admits, falling back against a wall.

  
Alastor: "I... I'm sorry? Didn' qui' catch that one, mon ange... Somethin' wif my voice?"

  
Angel: "You.. speak Italian?" He asks, sitting down to hide the shakiness to his legs.

  
Alastor: "No' at all, no. But voice is sim'lar enough. ...Are ya sure y'r okay?"  


Angel: "Yeah.. yeah, I'm good. Little turned on."

  
Alastor: "A little--?! E-excuse me?? He squeaks, flushing red."

  
Angel: "Your voice is _real_ nice, Al-baby." He leans in, nudging his shoulder. "Could talk me off through a private radio show anytime you wanted."

  
Alastor: "Oh. Oh dear..." He covers his face with his hands, whining in embarrassment. "Is th-that why you wanted to hear it again?"

  
Angel: "Partially." He laughs, leaning in to nuzzle him.

  
Alastor: "...What was the other reason?"

  
Angel: "I thought it would sound even better not so slurred, and I wanted to see if I was right."

  
Alastor: "...So you just. Really do like my voice that much?"

  
Angel: "I do, yeah. Should talk me off sometime." He winks down at him. "Good practice for your radio voice."  
  
Alastor: He gives a choked sounding gurgle, burying his face further into his hands. 

  
Angel: "Aw, don't get all shy on me, sugar horns. I'm not embarrassing you that much, am I?"

  
Alastor: "You _are_. And I'm starting to think it's on purpose."

  
Angel: "A little on purpose. Maybe."

  
Alastor: " _Maybe_." He grumbles, peeking out from behind his hands to pout at him.

  
Angel: "Hi." He smiles, pressing his forehead to his. "Wanna give me a kiss~?"

  
Alastor: "I--Wh-what?" Eyes wide, he jerks back in surprise.

  
Angel: "Aw, come on. Just a little one?"

  
Alastor: "I... You. W-want me to kiss you?"

  
Angel: "You're being cute."

  
Alastor: "And... That means you want to kiss me?"

  
Angel: He shrugs, head tipping to the side. "Why not?"

  
Alastor: "Um. B-because you don't, um... L-like me that way?"

  
Angel: "What way?" He tilts his head, more than a little confused.

  
Alastor: "...R-romantically?"

  
Angel: "Oh.. Ah. Sweetheart." Angel cups his cheek, looking apologetic. "I'm a whore. You don't wanna go falling for that."

  
Alastor: "You're not just... Don't talk about yourself that way."

  
Angel: "Not just maybe, but I am a whore."

  
Alastor: "You're still a good person. "

  
Angel: "I'm really not. Don't know where you got that idea from."

  
Alastor: "Because I _know_ you. And you are."

  
Angel: "You really think that?"

  
Alastor: "I know that. You _are_. You're so kind and caring..."

  
Angel: "I think you've got the wrong idea about me. I do a lot of killin'."

  
Alastor: "I know..." He winces, hugging himself. "That doesn't stop you from being kind to those you care about..."

  
Angel: "So you're just going to ignore that other bit of me?"

  
Alastor: "I'm not ignoring it..."

  
Angel: "It upsets you, doesn't it?"

  
Alastor: "Yes, the killing upsets me, but not so much as the fact that you think you have to..."

  
Angel: "..I have fun doing it, y'know. The wars and stuff."

  
Alastor: "The turf wars? Doesn't the fact that they're not actually gone forever temper that?"

  
Angel: "Well, yeah. I mean. It's not like I'm _really_ killin' 'em."

  
Alastor: "You see? If it were different you wouldn't be."

  
Angel: "..maybe. Wouldn't be as careless with the Tommy gun."

  
Alastor: "No... I didn't think so."

  
Angel: "It is fun though. I don't hate it."

  
Alastor: "The game aspect of it, maybe... But that's not the point."

  
Angel: "You really still think I'm a good guy?"

  
Alastor: "I do. You're not a bad person."

  
Angel: "..still think you're crazy."

  
Alastor: "Maybe I am... Maybe this whole hotel and everything it stands for is just a symptom of my insanity."

  
Angel: "Maybe. Not such a bad sickness to have though."

  
Alastor: "It is if it gets people hurt..."

  
Angel: "Who has it gotten hurt?"

  
Alastor: "All of the people that got caught in Charlie's crossfire?"

  
Angel: "That was Charlie, not you."

  
Alastor: "On behalf of the hotel..."

  
Angel: "Still her decision. She didn't ask you, right?"

  
Alastor: "...No. I would've told her to find a better way than to start a fight."

  
Angel: "See?"

  
Alastor: "All I see is you trying to make me feel better. Like the sweetheart you are."

  
Angel: "I.. I am _not_." He sputters, leaning back.

Alastor: "You are." He laughs, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you..."  


Angel: "I.. whatever." He murmurs, not wanting to pull away from Alastor's touch. He might start crying again.

  
Alastor: "I know you said not to... But I do like you a lot, you know."

  
Angel: "..you really, really shouldn't. You don' need someone like me."

  
Alastor: "Yes, I do... And I... Even if I didn't, I _want_ you here..."

  
Angel: "..I _do_ like it here.."

  
Alastor: "So... You'll stay, right? You won't... Go back to the studio?"

  
Angel: " _No_. Hell, no. I couldn't go back now even if I wanted to."

  
Alastor: He winces, rubbing at his arm. "I'm sorry... But. But you really are safer here."

  
Angel: "..and I _don't_ want to go back. I.. It's not a bad thing, really."

  
Alastor: "...You'll really be happy here? With. With me?"

  
Angel: "I have been having a good time.."

  
Alastor: "I've liked having you here... Like _you_..."

  
Angel: "I.. Like you, too."

  
Alastor: "Y-you do? I mean... I. I had assumed at least a little, but..."

Angel: "You're sweet. Take care of me. How could I not like you?"

  
Alastor: "A lot of people seem to think I'm annoying for that..."

  
Angel: "They don't think you're sincere, probably."

  
Alastor: "They've no reason to..."

  
Angel: "Most people in Hell _aren't_."

  
Alastor: "I know... They're suspicious and have every right to be."

  
Angel: "See why the hotel seems kind of.. trap-ish?"

  
Alastor: "Yes... But we _are_ legitimate. There has to be some way to prove it."

  
Angel: "Not sure how."

  
Alastor: "I had hoped Charlie's sponsorship would do something, but... It might've just made it worse."

  
Angel: "Hey, it got it some more attention. And from what I've heard, your reputation ain't all that good either."

  
Alastor: "Yes, well... I have made quite a bit of deals..."

  
Angel: "That ended pretty well for you."

  
Alastor: "I made them to _help_ people. I never wanted anyone to be hurt. But I had to protect myself too... If they hadn't betrayed the deal..."

  
Angel: "And you just happened to make it out good every time?"

  
Alastor: "Not every time... Husk can tell you some stories."

  
Angel: "Do you still make them?"

  
Alastor: "I haven't. Not in a long time. There are warnings out about me."

  
Angel: "Scared them all off?"

  
Alastor: "Probably..."

  
Angel: "They'd probably be shocked seeing what you're actually like."

  
Alastor: "They just think it's a lie. A false pretense."

  
Angel: "It's obviously not though."

  
Alastor: "Not to everyone, apparently."

  
Angel: "After time. I thought it was a game or face or something, too."

  
Alastor: "Not many people have taken the time to get to know me..."

  
Angel: "Most don't give a shit enough."

  
Alastor: "But you _do_."

  
Angel: "..I've been stuck here with you."

  
Alastor: "...Trying to make yourself sound bad in this case just makes it seem like you hate me."

  
Angel: "I don't hate you. I just mean.. I probably wouldn't have gotten to know you if the circumstances were different, ya know?"

  
Alastor: "I know... You're still sweet."

  
Angel: "You're really trying to ruin my reputation here, aren't ya?"

  
Alastor: "I'm not. I just like you."

  
Angel: "Crazily.."

  
Alastor: "Sorry for being crazy?"

  
Angel: "Should be apologizing to yourself."

  
Alastor: "To myself? For what?"

  
Angel: "For liking me."

  
Alastor: "Why should I apologise to myself?"

  
Angel: "Because you'll end up getting hurt."

  
Alastor: "I do get hurt on occasion... It's not a big deal."

  
Angel: "Not like you are now.."

  
Alastor: "Worse than this. I know. I have been before."

  
Angel: "I mean emotionally.."

  
Alastor: "I know... I get hurt that way too."

  
Angel: "By who?"

  
Alastor: "All those broken deals had other parties, dear."

  
Angel: "You really believed they'd not try and cheat you?"

  
Alastor: "I'd hoped. I'd always hoped."

  
Angel: "Too optimistic.."

  
Alastor: "That's me." He laughs, throwing his hands up in mini-jazz hands.

  
Angel: "And unable to catch yourself when that optimism backfires."

  
Alastor: "I'm alright... Still here, aren't I?"

  
Angel: "Yeah.. still here."

  
Alastor: "It's sweet of you to worry..."

  
Angel: "You keep saying that about me."

  
Alastor: "Because it's keeps being true. You _are_ sweet."

  
Angel: "I'm.. maybe to you."

  
Alastor: "To me... And to your friends too."

  
Angel: "Sometimes.."

  
Alastor: "A lot of the time."

  
Angel: "Why're you trying to out me?"

  
Alastor: "Out you? I'm not... I just want to be sure you realise it."

  
Angel: "I'm.. not supposed to be."

  
Alastor: "Says who? You can be whatever you want to be."

  
Angel: "Says self-preservation in Hell."

  
Alastor: "W-well, okay, but... With people you can trust it's fine, right?"

  
Angel: "It's a little more fine.."

  
Alastor: "No one here will use it against you."

  
Angel: "I know that you won't. I.. I trust ya."

  
Alastor: "Trust you too..."

  
Angel: "Still think you shouldn't."

  
Alastor: "Too late. Can't stop now, dear."

  
Angel: "Guess we can't.."

  
Alastor: "Should I apologise?"

  
Angel: "No.. That'd be stupid."

  
Alastor: "Heh... Probably, yeah." 

  
Angel: "Just.. know what you're getting into with me."

  
Alastor: "I know..." He sighs, leaning against his shoulder.

  
Angel: "..you okay?"

  
Alastor: "Yes, I'm alright... Kind of dizzy, but it'll pass."

  
Angel: "You want another bite?"

  
Alastor: "N-no, that's okay... I'm not sure that would help with being dizzy all that much."

  
Angel: "You're not hurting, right?"

  
Alastor: "Um. A little sore in places, but I'll be okay."

  
Angel: "You sure? Could sleep it off."

  
Alastor: "I'm sure. I've slept enough. I should really be getting up and getting back to work..."

  
Angel: "You don't need to. Charlie can handle the mess."

  
Alastor: "All on her own? I'm sure the reporters are already making a mess trying to get a story..."

  
Angel: "She blew it up like that."

  
Alastor: "I know, but... Think of the hotel and its reputation..."

  
Angel: "Think of yourself for a little bit."

  
Alastor: "I'm alright though... Nothing that won't heal in time."

  
Angel: "Time you need to rest, right?"

  
Alastor: "...I guess a little rest could go a long way."

  
Angel: "Yeah, get you some, okay? I'll wake you if she needs you."

  
Alastor: "Alright... Thank you."

  
Angel: "Sleep, okay?" He coos, kissing at a soft ear.

  
Alastor: Ear twitching, he ducks his head, certain he's blushing. "O-okay..."

  
Angel: "You can cuddle up to my fluff again, alright? Free of charge."

  
Alastor: "...You're going to stay?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, I could use a little more rest."

  
Alastor: "More incentive for me to actually rest then... If you're going to be here."

  
Angel: "Did ya think I was going to leave ya?"

  
Alastor: "I had assumed since you were going to keep in contact with Charlie..."

  
Angel: "Ah, I'll go talk to her later."

  
Alastor: "After you rest?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, after we rest some."

  
Alastor: "Alright..." He nods, not making a move to get up from against Angel's shoulder, however.

  
Angel: "Angel snorts, leaning over to kiss at his cheek."

  
Alastor: "...Y-you keep kissing me. Why?"

  
Angel: "Cause you're cute?"

  
Alastor: "...You're the one who's cute." He mumbles, flustered.

  
Angel: "Am I? Cute enough for you to cuddle with."

  
Alastor: "A-as if that's even in question..."

  
Angel: "Thought so." He smiles, starting to ease them up, so they can go back to the bed.

  
Alastor: "...I don't want to walk." He mutters to himself, resigning himself to it.

  
Angel: Angel slides his arms up under his knees and back and scoops him up into his arms.

  
Alastor: "Ah--H-hey! I--J-just because I don't want to doesn't mean I can't...! You don't have to!"

  
Angel: "Why not? I got you, sugar."

  
Alastor: "I. I'm not too heavy?"

  
Angel: "You seen me carrying all those heavy-ass guns?"

  
Alastor: "I--Yes, I've seen you carrying guns, but..."

  
Angel: "One-handed with the kicks and everything."

  
Alastor: "Alright, so point taken, I guess..."

  
Angel: "You're not all that heavy being a deer and all."

  
Alastor: "A bird would be lighter... Hollow bones."

  
Angel: "You're not a bird though?"

  
Alastor: "I. I know, I was just... Never mind..."

  
Angel: Angel tilts his head, smiling amusedly.

  
Alastor: "The point is, are you sure you don't mind? I really can walk."

  
Angel: "I really don't. We're almost there anyway."

  
Alastor: "...Well, thank you." He leans up to kiss his cheek, flushed.

  
Angel: "..you're welcome." He grins, walking them over to the bed and gently moving to lay him down.

  
Alastor: "You're still going to lay with me?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, I'm still layin' with ya."

  
Alastor: "Okay... That was. It was nice, so..."

  
Angel: "Yeah?" He crawls in with him, kneeling over top of him.

  
Alastor: "Y-yeah... I. It's been a long time since I've slept with someone else..."

  
Angel: "..do you mean sleeping or _sleeping?_ "

  
Alastor: "J-just sleeping! Actual sleep. I. You know I don't do that..."

  
Angel: "I was just makin' sure there."

  
Alastor: "I was... I haven't. Done that. Ever."

  
Angel: "And you don't want to?"

  
Alastor: "I just... I'm not attracted to people in that way. I've never had someone I've wanted to do that with."

  
Angel: "You just don't find anything attractive about it?"

  
Alastor: "Not really... Not to say that I don't still appreciate people that look nice, of course... It just doesn't... Affect me in that way?"

  
Angel: "You don't get the urge to jump them and ride 'em?"

  
Alastor: "Er... N-no? Must you phrase it that way?"

  
Angel: "It's what I'd do."

  
Alastor: "B-because you have a sexual attraction to them..."

  
Angel: "Exactly."

  
Alastor: "And. And I don't, so... That's where we differ."

  
Angel: "Would you ever want to?"

  
Alastor: "...With the right person, maybe. If it was something I knew they wanted to do..."

  
Angel: "Would _you_ wanna though?"

  
Alastor: "I... I don't know. For them I wouldn't mind trying, but... I'm sure I'd still be nervous about the whole thing... Uncomfortable maybe..."

  
Angel: "There's no reason to be nervous about it. It's supposed to be fun!"

  
Alastor: "I. I guess so, but... I don't know. It's all too much."

  
Angel: "What's too much about it?"

Alastor: "...Everything. Even just on my own, I can't..."

Angel: "Your.. own?"

  
Alastor: "Too much. I _can't_."

  
Angel: "Too much.. feeling?"

  
Alastor: "Kind of... It's hard to explain."

  
Angel: "It's fine. Don't have ta do it."

  
Alastor: "I know... I don't have to do anything, really."

  
Angel: "If you ever want to try, you can jus' let me know though."

  
Alastor: "...Y-yeah. Okay. I'll. Let you know..."

  
Angel: "I'll even do it for free."

  
Alastor: "H-hah... Just for me, huh?"

  
Angel: "Just for you, sugarplum."

  
Alastor: "...But you still don't like me that way."

  
Angel: "Relationships to me are what sex are to you."

  
Alastor: "Oh... Does that mean you... Don't feel romantic feelings at all?"

  
Angel: "Means I don't wanna, and I won't."

  
Alastor: "...So you do. You're just avoiding it on purpose."

  
Angel: "If you wanna put it like that.."

  
Alastor: "It's the truth, right? I understand your reasoning... You don't want to get hurt."

  
Angel: "Not something really good to go along with my profession either."

  
Alastor: "...You're afraid they'd try to stop you from doing your job?"

  
Angel: "I'm pretty good about keepin' job and that separate. It's the partners that get all jealous."

  
Alastor: "I can see how it'd be an issue..."

  
Angel: "Major issue. Someone usually gets hurt."

  
Alastor: "...Emotionally or physically?"

  
Angel: "Both?"

  
Alastor: "Fair enough..." 

  
Angel: "It's just.. a mess."

  
Alastor: "...It's happened before?"

  
Angel: "Wasn't always so good at what I do, baby. Was new to it once and fell for people instead'a just having them fall for me."

  
Alastor: "And they hurt you..."

  
Angel: "I was a slut sleeping around with other guys. Which, I mean, I am, but it's my job."

  
Alastor: "...Do, um. Do you _want_ it to be your job?"

  
Angel: "I don't really mind it.. sometimes."

  
Alastor: "Sometimes?"

  
Angel: "Sometimes it sucks."

  
Alastor: "Then why do you keep doing it? You don't have to. Not anymore."

  
Angel: "Sometimes it's fun?"

  
Alastor: "That, ah... Would be the sexual aspect, I suppose?"

  
Angel: "Yeah. The sex can be _really_ good."

  
Alastor: "What if... You could get that without having to work for it though?"

  
Angel: "Whaddya mean?"

  
Alastor: "Like... If you found someone who just wants to. To sleep with you and. No one else?"

  
Angel: "There's plenty of those, sugar-pop. Just comes down to if I wanna sleep with them."

  
Alastor: "Oh... I guess that is true, isn't it?"

  
Angel: Angel hums, draping an arm around Alastor's shoulders. "Why, ya offerin'?"

  
Alastor: "I... M-maybe? He swallows, looking away."

  
Angel: Angel smirks, leaning down to nuzzle at an ear. "Thought you didn't want sex?"

  
Alastor: "I... I don't. Not really... But. But you do and I really..."

  
Angel: "Sugar." Angel squeezes at his shoulders, pulling him in against his side. "Don't sell yourself like that. I like ya, I do. I'd love to take you to bed, but I'm not havin' fun if you're not."

  
Alastor: "I just want you to be happy... And. And like I said if it was the right person... I. I'd be willing to try."

  
Angel: "But willing to try just to get me to consider it?"

  
Alastor: "You're important to me..."

  
Angel: "You think I'm going somewhere?"

  
Alastor: "No... But. But it would give you incentive not to, wouldn't it?"

  
Angel: "Would make me feel bad doin' that to ya."

  
Alastor: "You don't need to feel guilty... I understand what I'd be getting into."  
  
Angel: "Still wouldn't like it."

  
Alastor: "...Because it was me?"

  
Angel: "Because I don't like the idea of you doing it when you don't want it. It sucks."

  
Alastor: "But... But I didn't say that I don't..."

  
Angel: "You just want to in order to please me, right?"

Alastor: "...To make you happy. Because I _like_ you."

  
Angel: "I'm still not sure _why_. But.. okay. Still don't think I'm good for ya."

  
Alastor: "You're plenty good..."

  
Angel: "Al, baby. Please. I don't wanna mess up a good thing."

Alastor: "...I don't want to mess anything up either. I. I just want to be with you however I can..."

  
Angel: "This not okay?" He asks, nuzzling his ear.

  
Alastor: "It's... It is, but. Is it okay with you?"

  
Angel: "I don't mind having you as my personal cuddle-bug."

  
Alastor: "You don't want anything else...?"

  
Angel: "Just what we've been doing was nice, wasn't it?"

  
Alastor: "Of course, it is... Just being here with you and... Being close like this... It's wonderful."

  
Angel: "Then relax and be close with me."

  
Alastor: "Alright..." He murmurs, snuggling in against his side.

  
Angel: Angel wraps two arms around him, pulling him in closer.

  
Alastor: "...I really do like you. So very much..."

  
Angel: Angel pets at his ears, leaning down to kiss one against his palm.

  
Alastor: He shivers, flushing red. "Those are still sensitive, dear..."

  
Angel: "Still fun to play with." He smiles, kissing at the soft inside at the tip.

  
Alastor: "H-heh... I. I know you like them."

  
Angel: "You wanna sit in my lap? Lemme touch your tail?"

  
Alastor: "...Okay. He hesitantly nods, nervous."

  
Angel: Angel leans back, gesturing to his lap.

  
Alastor: He shifts over, flustered but moving to sit in Angel's lap.

  
Angel: Angel wraps his arms around him, hugging him close and nuzzling at his hair.

  
Alastor: He sighs, leaning into his chest and squeezing him tight.

  
Angel: "Aw.. how's the fluff? Nice and comfy?"

  
Alastor: "Mm-hmm... Warm... _Soft_."

  
Angel: He nuzzles him, letting him enjoy his fluff tits all be wants. His own hands are already sliding down to find that cute tail.

  
Alastor: He full-body shudders when he grabs at it, biting back a quiet groan.

  
Angel: "..oh. That kind of sensitive?" Angel rubs over the soft fur, pulling just a little.

  
Alastor: "Mmph..." He gasps, burying his face into his chest. 

  
Angel: "Hey now, thought sex wasn't your thing?" He hums, rubbing up his back.

  
Alastor: "It's. It's _not,_ but... But that doesn't my body doesn't still... React to stimuli..."

  
Angel: "So anyone could be grabbing you like this?"

  
Alastor: " _No_. Not just anyone. I'd never let someone touch me like this..."

  
Angel: "You're letting me." He runs his fingers up the underside of his tail, nuzzling at his ear.

  
Alastor: "You're not just anyone..." He shivers, squeezing him tighter.

  
Angel: "You'd be okay with me doing stuff to you right now?"

  
Alastor: "I... T-to an extent...?"

  
Angel: "Yeah? What's the extent?"

  
Alastor: "I, um. I. D-don't really know...? I'll. I'll let you know when I figure that part out."

  
Angel: "Want me to stop?"

  
Alastor: "...Not yet."

  
Angel: He tugs on the tail, squeezing and stroking it in his hand at the permission.

  
Alastor: He whines, nails digging into Angel's fur. This is really embarrassing, but... It's Angel. And that's okay.

  
Angel: Angel shivers, the noises making him want to keep going, but he goes back to gentle. His touches all light in the other's fur.

  
Alastor: He slowly relaxes into the touch, carefully carding his fingers through Angel's fur in response.

  
Angel: "Ah.. Same goes for me. Be all gentle, and you won't get too much of a boner pressed against ya."

  
Alastor: "Hah... Noted, dear. I'll. I don't want to hurt you..."

  
Angel: "You're not going to hurt me."

  
Alastor: "Not on purpose..."

Angel: "No, not on purpose."

  
Alastor: "So of course I'm going to be gentle..."

  
Angel: "Then we're good. No worrying here."

  
Alastor: "No worrying at all..."

  
Angel: "Don't think you're capable of it."

  
Alastor: "H-hah... You may be righ' on dat one, cher..."  
  
Angel: "You sound so pretty.." He hums, sliding hands down Alastor's thighs. "I really want to take you up on your offer."

  
Alastor: "Then. Then y' should. What's stoppin' ya?"

Angel: "Not takin' advantage of yer feelin's, Al."

  
Alastor: "...What about y'r feelin's, Angie?"

  
Angel: "Angie? You calling me that now?" He grins, kissing at an ear.

  
Alastor: "You started it. Callin' me Al..."

  
Angel: "Yeah, but it's a short version of your name. Angie's all cute."

  
Alastor: "W-well! Angel don't shorten th' same way!"

  
Angel: "Angel's already pretty short." He laughs, pulling him in tighter.

  
Alastor: "No' th' point." He pouts, nudging up under his chin.

  
Angel: "You're so cute.."

  
Alastor: "Not as cu'e as you are..."

  
Angel: "Really.. really don't think so."  
  
Alastor: "Yer th' one in pictures, cher."

  
Angel: "I'm.. a sex symbol. That's different than cute."

  
Alastor: "Migh' be, but... Y'r still cute."

  
Angel: "..I think you're pretty cute then, too."

  
Alastor: "You keep tellin' me, yeah.."

  
Angel: "Because you are."

  
Alastor: "Not sure 'ow."

  
Angel: "You just. Make me happy. With how you are. How sweet you are."  


Alastor: "...I really make y' happy? Not jus' the hotel, but. Me too?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, you do."

  
Alastor: "I. I'm glad. That I've been able to help you..."

  
Angel: "That's what you wanted from this whole thing, right?"

  
Alastor: "Yes... To help people get better."

  
Angel: "Well.. You did it."

  
Alastor: "...Angel? Can. Can I...?"

  
Angel: "Can you what?"

  
Alastor: "I... W-wanna kiss you..."

  
Angel: "..yeah?" He smiles, leaning in and nuzzling him.

  
Alastor: "Y-yeah... So. Can. Can I... Do that?"

  
Angel: "Don't see why not."

  
Alastor: "...Really?" He peeks up, flushed.

  
Angel: "Yeah, I'm not going to say no to a kiss."

  
Alastor: "Alrigh'..." He swallows nervously, leaning up to kiss him.


	6. Charlie!Alastor x Canon

Alastor: Of course I also daydreamed this whole dumb thing with Charlie!Alastor crossing over into canon cause when don't I? XD; 

  
Angel: Okay so. Charlie!Alastor crossing over to canon. Alastor would eat him alive oh my gosh. What were you daydreaming exactly?

  
Alastor: Exactly that more or less. XD Angel goes to get in between them and Charlie!Alastor ends up using some tentacles to keep him back to keep him from getting hurt. Which of course pisses him off exponentially. Then their Charlie shows up and goes off to stop them for real and canon Charlie helps Angel out of the tentacles and like. Canon Alastor realises this is probably a fight he can't win since Charlie is so much older and more powerful along with another version of himself who has the same strength as him? So he calls the whole thing off and Angel is scolding his boyfriend for being dumb and he gets upset and uses some voodoo to teleport himself away to 'his' room and Angel panics cause he doesn't know where he is and that's about as far as I got. XD;;;;

  
Angel: Would Alastor really want to _fight_ Charlie!Alastor though? I think he'd be more interested than anything. Just the scenario with Angel. I could see him trying to get between cause canon Al is being a creep and freaky and Charlie!Alastor doesn't look comfortable at all XD It would be true about Charlie though. She's strong. Alastor wouldn't mess with her.

  
Alastor: No, probably not. But it was late and I was in a mood. Angel being legitimately angry with him and making him cry without meaning to so they could make up later. XD Fighting him seriously he probably wouldn't do, but messing with him and trying to see what makes him tic is something he would.

  
Angel: Pff, angst moods I understand. Angel can probably be legitimately mad if maybe Alastor _thinks_ this dangerous one is going to do something like attack and basically blips him away? He'd be really pissed about that. Sending him off when things started to feel dangerous. And I think Alastor would push him but not _really_ push. Cause he probably will see this new Charlie like he sees Lucifer or Lilith. Have to be respectful and behaved.

  
Alastor: Which he might at some point. Thinks something's going to happen and gets Angel out of the way. After the last time he'd be really mad. But yeah, new Charlie is in full demon mode all the time and she is scary and threatening looking. Can't make her mad.

  
Angel: So he'd be really mad over that. And canon Al isn't going to actually hurt him. He's just really interested.

  
Alastor: Wondering what makes him so different. But probably considers him a little pathetic. He actually believes demons can be rehabilitated. He somehow seems smaller even though he's the same height. He's beyond sad.

  
Angel: "Hey, c'mon, leave the poor guy alone." Canon Angel's gonna speak up, coming over to try and ease everything.

  
Alastor: "Aha... Th-thank you, dear, but I'm alright. I can handle this." He shakes his head, a smile on his face and hands on his hips.

  
Angel: "No, he's being a dick. Yer being a dick." He says to Al, arms crossing.

  
Alastor: "Am I? Merely having a conversation."

  
"One I've had before... So it's fine. I understand."

  
Angel: "A nasty one. How come you nevah talk that dirty to me, Al?" Angel purrs, moving in closer to him. "Come on, tell me how disgusting I am~."

  
Alastor: "That was hardly anything dirty. Just _disparaging_. And I tell you things like that constantly."

  
"Rude... He doesn't deserve that."

  
Angel: "Ooh, yeah, do me some more." Angel purrs, arms wrapping an arm around the cute Alastor.

  
Alastor: He squeaks a bit, flushing. "Um..." 

  
"You're not helping, you realise. Stop it."

  
Angel: "You're _adorable_." Angel pulls him in, burying his face against his fluff. "You're mine now, Al, leave my pets alone."

  
Alastor: "I--I'm afraid I belong to somebody already...?" He holds his arms out to the side, flushed. 

  
"Tsk. He's hardly a pet. You're embarrassing yourself."

  
Angel: "Aw, what? You've got a beau? All the good ones are already taken." Angel cries, not letting him go yet. "It's a good thing we're in Hell, right?"

  
Alastor: "Aha... I. I don't know if he'll be willing to share? Even if he is tad upset with me at the moment..."

  
"Angel. Enough."

  
Angel: Angel pouts, letting the man go.

  
Alastor: He clears his throat, taking a step backward. "S-sorry? I. I'm still not quite used to being touched so casually... He brushes himself off, ears folded back."

  
Angel: "Your Angel don't drape all over you?"

  
Alastor: "...Constantly." He laughs a little, smiling fondly. "But that's a little different."

  
Angel: "But I'm an Angel, too."

  
Alastor: "Not the one I'm used to..."

  
"You may as well be a stranger."

  
Angel: "Aw.. Not gonna force it or nothing. Put your ears back up, okay? Don't look all sad like that."

  
Alastor: "Ah? O-oh! Sorry, it's not your fault!" He shakes himself off, smiling. "I'm okay!"

  
Angel: "You wanna come with me? Get somethin' ta eat?"

  
Alastor: "Well... It won't do much, but if you like? I don't mind keeping you company."

  
"...What are you planning on eating."

  
Angel: "I was gonna cook up somethin'. You don't mind if I use some of your ingredients, right, Al?"

  
Alastor: "I suppose. If you use them properly."

  
"I can make sure nothing goes wrong!"

  
Angel: "You like cookin', too?" Angel, coos, leaning down to look at him. "Want to help me? Me an' you can share it."

  
Alastor: "I do! My mother taught me a lot, so I can definitely help out!"

  
Angel: "You want to come, Al?" Angel asks, looking over at the meanie.

  
Alastor: "...I may as well. Just to see what idiocy you get up to."

  
"He's not an idiot..."

  
Angel: "It's fine, I am." He leans against the counter, lashes fluttering. "Okay, you can join, but you have to follow the kitchen rules, alright?"

  
Alastor: "No, you aren't... I'm sure he knows it too."

  
"Mm... The rules being no demon meat, hm?"  
  
  
Angel: "That and being nice to the cute Alastor."

  
Alastor: "...I don't do _nice_."

  
"'Cute'..." Alastor flushes, hiding his face in his hands. 

  
Angel: "You're nice to Charlie so don't even try with that. Y'know, unless you're admitting to being a suck-up." He reaches over, flicking his bowtie.

  
Alastor: "Aha. No. No, that's not being nice. _Or_ a suck-up, excuse you." He huffs, adjusting his tie. "That's _respect_."

  
Angel: "Is it? Musta never had that before."

  
Alastor: "Not that I'm surprised."

"...You. You shouldn't talk to him that way..."

  
Angel: Angel leans over, blowing at Alastor's ear to watch it twitch. Hey, it's not touching, right? And he gets to make him look cute. "Babypop, if you think Al's hurtin' my feelings, you're underestimating the thick skin of a hooker."

  
Alastor: "That isn't the point..." He mumbles, leaning his head away. "I don't like it."

  
Angel: "I'm not your Angel, sugar. It's fine."

  
Alastor: "That doesn't matter. I still don't like it."

  
"We can't all get what we want, can we? "Alastor hums, idly examining his nails.

  
Angel: "Let's just go cook some dinnah. I've got an idea of what I want to make."

  
Alastor: "...Fine. But Italian food isn't my specialty."

  
Angel: "Isn't your specialty? If yer gonna complain, you can eat some cereal."

  
Alastor: "N-no, I wasn't meaning it as a complaint! I just--I probably won't be of much help. I'm more knowledgeable on Cajun cooking techniques."

  
Angel: "Ohhh.." Angel draws out, perking up once he understands. "That's alright. Not much to Italian cookin'."

  
Alastor: "I'm sure you can teach me a thing or two." He smiles sincerely, tail wagging.

  
Angel: "C'mon then. Follow me."

  
Alastor: "Lead on, dear!" He laughs, gesturing for him to walk forward.

  
"Mm... Enthusiastic, are we? Hide your shame at the very least."

  
Angel: "Strike one, Al-baby." Angel starts off towards the kitchen. "I happen to like that he's excited to cook with me."

  
Alastor: "Not what I meant, but I'm sure you would."

  
"Ah. You're going to have to dress down a little too, aren't you? If you're going to cook with us?"

  
Angel: "Ooh, that'd be nice to see. I probably need to go change, too, though. Don't exactly got nothin' on under this suit jacket."

  
Alastor: "...Besides your skirt, I'm sure."

  
"He's already dressed down enough for the both of us. I'll simply oversee."

  
Angel: "Oh, yeah, well I meant top-wise. Could just go topless under an apron, I guess." He starts undoing his jacket, gloves coming off at the same time on his other hands.

  
Alastor: "Well. It certainly wouldn't be the first time... Just be careful not to burn yourself, dear."

  
Angel: "Does other me cook with you a lot?"

  
Alastor: "He does. We do. When I'm not too busy with the hotel."

  
Angel: "Aw, that sounds so sweet. Cooking buddies."

  
Alastor: "Of course. He's sweet like that."

  
Angel: "I meant _you_."

  
Alastor: "A-ah? Me? I... Th-thank you?"

  
"Tsk..."

  
Angel: "Yeah, real sweet. Kind of refreshin'."

  
Alastor: "I just don't see the need to be impolite with people..."

  
"Does Charlie and her own tooth-rotting sweetness no longer count, dear?"

  
Angel: "Charlie's _overly_ sweet. Pushin' it all up on ya and bubbly. It's nice but not the same kinna nice. Plus she's a chick."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Yes, I suppose that would make some kind of difference, wouldn't it?"

  
"Um... Can. Can we not argue, please?"

  
Angel: "Oh, we're not arguing. Al's just kinna nippy with those teeth of his."

  
Alastor: "Snippy, rather... I know you don't like me. But you don't need to take it on him."

  
"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

  
Angel: "Oh, don't you two start arguing. Al, baby, you're as sweet as candy, but you don't gotta defend me. There's not much ta defend here." He looks back, winking. "My flawless body does most of it for me."

  
Alastor: "That's not at all true. You're more than just your looks, dear."

  
"...Oddly enough, I do agree with that sentiment."

  
Angel: "Hey, no. Don't you start going all gooey on me, too. I can only handle one Al making me all warm and fuzzy inside." His clothes crumple onto an empty chair as he drops them, and he walks half-dressed over to grab an apron.

  
Alastor: "I am not going _gooey_."

  
"It's just the truth, darling. Yes, you look pretty, but that's not all you are."

  
Angel: "Al? Can I touch you just a little for a minute?"

  
Alastor: "I... Suppose so? I do appreciate the warning, thank you."

  
Angel: Angel leans down, cupping his cheek to hold him still, so he can kiss the other one.

  
Alastor: "Ah..." Flustered at the affection, he closes his eyes. "...You know even after all this time, I'm still not used to being kissed."

  
"...It's not something one gets used to."

  
Angel: "No? Depends on who's doing the kissing if you ask me."

  
Alastor: "Beyond my mother, it's only ever been one person."

  
"Your beau, I take it?"

  
Angel: "So you've only had the one?"

  
Alastor: "Just the one, yes... It's still a rather recent development."

  
Angel: "Oh really now? Is he cute? Sweet? What's he like?"

  
Alastor: "Yes... Very sweet. And cute. Though that's hardly the important thing."

  
Angel: "What's the important thing then?"

  
Alastor: "...He's kind. Caring. He believes in me."

  
Angel: "You find that kinna person down here in Hell?"

  
Alastor: "I did." He smiles softly, hugging around himself. "Demons aren't all bad. They have redeeming qualities. They just need a chance and someone to help them along the way."

  
Angel: "You should talk ta Charlie. She says the same ridiculous stuff."

  
Alastor: "It's not ridiculous."

  
"Yes, it is. It's complete nonsense. There's no redemption to be found here."

  
Angel: "We were awful enough to make it here."

  
Alastor: "But that doesn't mean we can't do better. Can't make up for our sins."

  
Angel: "You really think that?"

  
Alastor: "I do... I know it's possible."

  
"Idiocy..."

  
Angel: "Well, it's your time and money."

  
Alastor: "I know... But I know it'll work. "

  
Angel: "Guess it's better than just letting everyone die."

  
Alastor: "Immeasurably so."

  
"Alive enough to go on sinning."

  
Angel: "For most of 'em, yeah."

  
Alastor: "...Never mind. Let's just get cooking, alright?"

  
Angel: "Right, yeah. First we gotta make the pasta."

  
Alastor: "What kind? There are different shapes, I know that much."

  
Angel: "Like spaghetti. I'll show ya. We're gonna make Carbonara."

  
Alastor: "Alright. Then... Angel hair pasta? Or should we go with something else?"

  
Angel: "Angel hair is the kind, yeah. Don't want it too thin, but it's not the flat kind."

  
Alastor: "Not the linguini then... Okay. I hope Niffty arranges the kitchen the same way here." He mumbles to himself, looking into the cabinets.

  
Angel: "You actually know all the names? Thought all ya knew was swamp food?"

  
Alastor: "You can't go this long cooking with you and not learn _something._ "

  
Angel: "Oh, right. Forgot about other me."

  
Alastor: "He's been teaching me what he knows. And vice versa."

  
Angel: "Oh, see? Al, why don't you do that for me?"

  
Alastor: "You've never asked."

  
Angel: "Well, you always told me to get out when you're in the kitchen."

  
Alastor: "I was unaware you knew anything about cooking."

  
Angel: "Course I know how'ta cook. I was wanting ta watch, you and how ya prepare the food."

  
Alastor: "Then you should've said as much."

  
"...I kind of doubt you ever gave him the chance to."

  
Angel: "He don't like me too much."

  
Alastor: "I've never said anything to that effect."

  
"...If you're anything like me at all, you don't like being touched so casually. Or anything to do with things of a sexual nature at all. So you're probably... Uncomfortable."

  
Angel: "Ya don't have to, and I know about the touching. Five foot rule."

  
Alastor: "Ah. That works in most cases, but really, a warning is all I typically need."

  
"Until someone goes getting all clingy and grabby."

  
Angel: "Ya don't like it that much?"

  
Alastor: "It's... Constricting. Like I'm trapped..."

  
"Hmph. You talk too much."

  
Angel: "..I guess I can see it. I don' like it when some of my porn partners are touchin' me. Sleazy ones are really hard to work with."

  
Alastor: "I can imagine... And if you're saying that, then I guess we do have some similarities after all." He laughs a little setting the pasta on the counter and rolling up his sleeves.

  
"No idea what you're talking about."

  
Angel: "Oh hush, Al. Everyone has stuff they don' like. Gettin' touched is probably a normal one."

  
Alastor: "Of course it is. And that should be something most people know about you already if you've got a Five Foot rule."

  
"That isn't quite the point. But I suppose it doesn't matter."

  
Angel: "It's just one with me, really. Figured it was cause I asked if I could suck his dick when we met."

  
Alastor: "...The fact that you asked that has nothing to do with it. It's merely because you cling so often and without warning."

  
"It's a little flustering too... Having you so close."

  
Angel: "Yeah?" He smiles, leaning in closer to Al and tempted to nuzzle him. "You get flustered around me, cutie?"

  
Alastor: "Immensely. _Still_." He ducks his head, flushed but smiling a little.

  
Angel: "What's so flustering about me? Mm?" He tilts his head, smiling down at him.

  
Alastor: "As if you don't know already. You do this for a living."

  
"Your own feelings are playing a part here, I'm sure. You're not subtle at all."

  
Angel: "You got feelings for me? What about your babe?"

  
Alastor: "Think it through."

  
"Aha... Am I that obvious?"

  
Angel: "..me. You're datin' me." Angel's brows furrow. "But.. I can't go exclusive or nothin'."

  
Alastor: "I know... I wouldn't expect you to. Though you've always got the option if you ever want to."

  
Angel: "So you're okay with dating a whore?"

  
Alastor: "I'm okay with dating _you_. There's a marked difference."

  
Angel: "But.. you don't like the sex thing, right? Why would you.. There's no.. I mean. _Why?_ "

  
Alastor: "I like _you_. The sex doesn't matter."

  
Angel: "..so there is sex? Or are ya sayin' that it doesn't matter that there's no sex?"

  
Alastor: "...A bit of both. Because whether there was or not, I. I just want to be near..."

  
Angel: "I.. don't make you have sex to be near me, right?"

  
Alastor: "Of course not. You were my friend first."

  
Angel: "Then.. why the sex?"

  
Alastor: "You like it... It makes you happy."

  
Angel: "You're just doing it for me?" Angel frowns, glancing over at the grumpy Alastor. He doesn't want to get all serious-concern in front of him but.. "It don't make you uncomfortable?"

  
Alastor: "Sometimes... But it's fine."

  
"...Something you're willing to do because you _like_ him."

  
Angel: "What would you rather be doing?"

  
Alastor: "It's nothing like that... You're worrying about me, but you don't need to be."

  
Angel: "Worrying? Who's worrying? I'm just confused here is all."

  
Alastor: "You are. I know you are. But it's okay. We've got a system."

  
Angel: "..a system?"

  
Alastor: "If I want to stop. Then we stop. I'm not forced into anything."

  
"You could stop it yourself easily. Without even saying a word. You're strong yourself."

  
Angel: "Words would work fine. Forced sex isn't any fun."

  
Alastor: "Words work more than fine. But... Yes, technically I could. Not that I'd ever want to."

  
Angel: "You could do a lot that you wanted to me."

  
Alastor: "...Phrasing, dear. But yes. I know."

  
Angel: "Kinda hot. Especially with you being all sweet like that."

  
Alastor: "H-hot?" He blinks, flushing.

  
"So the 'sweetness' is a necessity, hm?"  


Angel: "Not a necessity, but it helps. Why? Upset I'm not calling you hot?"

  
Alastor: "Not at all. Why should I care what you think on my appearance?"

  
"You're jealous all the same, aren't you?"

  
Angel: "Jealous would be really great."

  
Alastor: "I am not _jealous_."

  
"I don't believe you."

  
Angel: "You're saying you're completely okay with me getting all fluttery over him and not you?"

  
Alastor: "I have no issues with this whatsoever."

  
Alastor laughs, shaking his head. "Liar."

  
Angel: "You know he's lying?" Angel asks, feeling pretty smug.

  
Alastor: "His tail twitched. You wouldn't know to look for it if you don't know it's there, but I can tell. Even with his coat."

  
Angel: "Tail?" He leans around, trying to get a look.

  
Alastor: "Like mine, dear." He gestures behind himself, moving his own.

  
"...I thought I told you to at least cover yourself."

  
Angel: "Ah. Oh my _god_ , that is adorable! Wiggle it again." He demands, moving behind him and wanting to grab at his hips. He restrains himself with clasping his hands under his chin.

  
Alastor: He laughs, letting it wag some. "I know you like it, but this is one thing that especially needs permission to be touched."

  
Angel: "I want to kiss it. Really, really badly."

  
Alastor: "Aha... No. No, I'm sorry, but that's not a good idea at all."

  
Angel: "Al, can I kiss on yours?" Angel pleads, making grabby-hands as he walks towards him.

  
Alastor: "Absolutely not!" He backs away, pulling his coat tight around himself.

  
"It's rather sensitive... As I said, it's not a good idea."

  
Angel: "Aw.. Can I at least see it?"

  
Alastor: "...Only if you keep your hands to yourself."

  
Angel: "Promise. No touchin' or nothing."

  
Alastor: "...Fine. But if you go back on your word, you _will_ regret it." He informs him, slipping out of his coat.

  
Angel: Angel wiggles in place, watching with anticipation.

  
Alastor: "It's hardly anything special. I don't see why you care so much."

  
"He thinks it's cute. And soft."

  
Angel: "It is cute! Really cute on you, like your ears. I love those so much."

  
Alastor: "My ears...?"

  
"You can touch those, if you want. They're not as sensitive."

  
Angel: "I can?" Angel perks up, looking back over to the sweet one. "Really?"

  
Alastor: "Really. Just be careful with them." 

  
"...No." 

  
Angel: "What do you mean no? I'm touchin' his ears." Angel comes over towards him.

  
Alastor: "I mean _no._ You're not." He steps between them, arms folded across his chest.

  
"...Ah. Alright. Let him touch yours then."

  
Angel: Angel frowns, perking a little at the suggestion. "Yeah, lemme touch yours then."

  
Alastor: "...Only if it will keep you from being so grabby."

  
Alastor laughs silently to himself, a hand over his mouth. 

  
Angel: "Come'ere." Angel pulls him in with his lower hands, getting him nice and close.

  
Alastor: " _Careful_." He reprimands, tilting his head forward. 

  
Not jealous, huh? He knew that wasn't true.

  
Angel: His upper hands reach up, being gentle as he catches the two ears between his fingers and rubs at them.

  
Alastor: He sighs, loosening up at the touch. 

  
Alastor makes himself busy with preparing lunch while they idle, amused but happy for them.

  
Angel: "What does it feel like?" Angel asks, his hands wrapping around to gently pull at the ears.

  
Alastor: "Ah... It's. Not unpleasant, I suppose."

  
"He'd be purring were he able."

  
Angel: "Yeah?" He smiles, pulling Al in against his front, so the deer demon can relax. "Like a good petting?"

  
Alastor: "Don't push your luck, dear." He warns, still letting himself lean against him.

  
Angel: "M'hmm." He smiles, rubbing all sweetly on the soft, fuzzy ears.

  
Alastor: He sighs, pleased. He might could get used to this. 

Angel: "Can I kiss on them?"

  
Alastor: "...Why would you even want to?"

  
Angel: "Because they're soft and warm. Please? Light kissing."

  
Alastor: "What are you intentions, dear? What do you get from this?"

  
Angel: "Comfort? It's nice."

Alastor: "I don't see _how_. Very well, do as you like."

  
Angel: He hums, leaning in and kissing an ear against his palm.

  
Alastor: He shivers, the sensation new but a nice one.

  
Angel: Angel kisses again and again, moving up to the tip.

  
Alastor: "...You're cute together." Alastor smiles softly, watching the two of them. "Sorry to interrupt, but the water's boiling."

  
The other tenses, having temporarily forgotten he was there. "Well, then. That's quite enough."

  
Angel: "Aw, okay." Angel pulls back without issue, even if he wants to keep going.

  
Alastor: "Perhaps... Another time?" He hesitates, turning away shyly.

  
Angel: "Maybe after lunch." He agrees with a grin, starting over to the boiling water.

  
Alastor: "...We'll see." He clears his throat, moving to other counter.

  
"So that was fun." 

  
Angel: "M'hmm~." Angel agrees, making happy noises as he takes over with the pasta.

  
Alastor: "...Should I make something to go with the pasta? Garlic bread?"

  
Angel: "Bread'll take too long, won't it?"

  
Alastor: "Not if we don't make it from scratch. There ought to be a nice, fresh loaf around here somewhere."

  
Angel: "You'd know. Usually jus' eatin' what you cook."

  
Alastor: "Yes, well... It's just a matter of finding it."

  
"I can take care of the garlic."

  
Angel: "Once I get the noodles goin', I can work on the sauce and one of ya can help me."

  
Alastor: "Certainly, dear. Whatever you like."

  
"...Right. Well, then. This should do nicely, I think. Now for the knife."

  
Angel: Angel's going to be humming and pretty happy. He likes cooking. Has been wanting to do some since Al's been doing it.

  
Alastor: They both notice. Catch themselves watching him fondly. One is happier about it than the other.

  
Angel: Angel is a sweetheart when he feels like he doesn't have to put on a personality. Other Angel is still upset though.

  
Alastor: Yes, he is. And he probably won't be any happier to find his Alastor playing around in the kitchen while he is.

  
Angel: Someone will probably tell him. It'll make him pout even more. He won't come eat.

  
Alastor: Worrying Alastor further. He doesn't think he'll want to see him. But he wants to make sure he eats too... 

  
Angel: Angel will tell him to bring him up a plate. If it was him, and he was mad, he'd only get more upset if there wasn't any effort to come fix it.

  
Alastor: "...Alright. I. I didn't want to impose or... Be a bother, but. If you're certain it's the right thing to do."

  
Angel: "I am. He might be an ass, but he doesn't want to be mad at you, you know?"

  
Alastor: "He's not. He's every reason to be upset... I. I'll go now. Thank you for the advice."

  
Angel: "If he's too mean, come back to me and I'll be sweet!"

  
Alastor: "...Thank you. But I'm sure he won't be."

  
Angel: Angel's not going to be happy, gosh.

  
Alastor: Not at all. But Alastor brings tidings of pasta and garlic bread. And an apology he'll hopefully be willing to listen to.

  
Angel: Angel wants to know why. Why he did that. _How_ he could do that.

  
Alastor: "I'm _sorry_... I panicked. I. I didn't want you anywhere near there... If something had happened to you..."

  
Angel: "What if something happened to _you?_ And I couldn't get to you to help you? You can't just send me off!"

  
Alastor: "Even if I had gotten hurt, I heal quickly... It's nothing. You. You don't need to be so worried about me."

  
Angel: "Same could be said for me, too. And I don't know if you remember, but you were fucked up before from a fight."

  
Alastor: "I'm not that bad off... And maybe so, but I don't want you to go through that if I can help it."

  
Angel: "You can't just make me do something like that, Al. You can't force me to do what you want just because you're stronger than me."

  
Alastor: "I wasn't trying to force you! I--I told you, I panicked! I was hardly even thinking at all!"

  
Angel: "You forced me, and I couldn't do anything about it."

  
Alastor: "I'm _sorry_... I really wasn't thinking. Not like that. I just wanted you to be safe..."

  
Angel: "I can handle myself. You know I can."

  
Alastor: "I know... Was jus' tryin' a help... I went too far. 'M sorry."

  
Angel: "..what happened anyway?"

  
Alastor: "Charlie showed up. 'N you... The, ah. Other one. He weren't really gonna fight 'pparently. Jus' tryin' a see what I'd do."

  
Angel: "..don't talk all sexy to try and make me less mad. You went and cooked with them instead of coming to talk to me."

  
Alastor: He winces, tugging at his ear. "Ain't what I'm tryin' a do... I. I knew you were angry... I didn't want to bother you. Or make it worse..."

  
Angel: "And you didn't want to come apologize?"

  
Alastor: "I wasn't sure you'd want to see me so soon... I'm the reason you were so angry."

  
Angel: "And I was worried about you."  
  
  
Alastor: "...More worried than angry?"

  
Angel: "I'll say."

  
Alastor: "I really am sorry..." He mumbles, drooping. 

  
Angel: "You gonna do it again if it happens? A situation like that, I mean."

  
Alastor: "No... Though I can't promise I won't panic and try to get between you and whatever danger there is again."

  
Angel: "That's different than throwing me away entirely."

  
Alastor: "I--I wasn't _throwing you away_...! I was putting you somewhere safe!"

  
Angel: "Throwing me out of the way. Harm's way but still."

  
Alastor: "Alrigh'... I won' throw ya out of th' way nex' time."

  
Angel: "Good. Then.. we're good."

  
Alastor: "No' mad at me no more?" He glances up, pitiful.

  
Angel: "Don't look at me like _that_. How am I supposed to be a pissed boyfriend then?"

  
Alastor: "Kinda th' point, cher... Gotta have some kinda tricks, ain't I?" He jokes, rubbing at his shoulder.

  
Angel: "Bein' cute to get out of stuff is supposed to be my thing."

  
Alastor: "Sorry. Though' I'd at least give it a go... I, ah... Your food's prob'ly gotten cold by now..."

  
Angel: "You are cute.." He picks up his food, moving to sit.

  
Alastor: "So y've always told me, darlin'... You, um... Y're not still mad at me, righ'?"

  
Angel: "No.. not still mad. At least not like before."

  
Alastor: "That's a start. Can I do somethin'? Make it up t' ya?"

  
Angel: "..something sexy."  
  
Alastor: "U-uh? Somethin'... Sexy? Really? Like, ah. Like what ezzactly?"

  
Angel: "I don't know. Something that you think will get me all hot."

  
Alastor: "U-uh. I. I don' know? I c'n keep talkin' this way if ya want? Know y' like that..."

  
Angel: "I like that yeah.. Maybe say something hot?"

  
Alastor: "Er. I. I can try? I don' really know what... Y'r really... Really sexy??"

  
Angel: "Am I? What's sexy about me?"

  
Alastor: "...Everythin'? I. I really like y'r eyes an'... Y'r so soft..."

  
Angel: "Do you like pettin' me?"

  
Alastor: "Course I do... 'S always real nice." 

  
Angel: "I like when you pet me. When you touch me."  


Alastor: "Y-yeah, I. I'd assumed?" He fidgets, flustered. "Um. Do. Do you wan' me to?"

  
Angel: "I do, yeah. If you want to?"

  
Alastor: "...You gonna eat if I do?"

  
Angel: "I might."

  
Alastor: "Alrigh'..." He moves to sit with him, holding out his hand.

  
Angel: Angel leans up under it, pushing his head into his open palm.

  
Alastor: "Heh... Bein' cute on purpose?" He pets, loving the way it feels under his hand.

  
Angel: "Might be. Is it working?"

  
Alastor: "Us'lly does, darlin'. " He laughs a little, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Ain't s'pposed to be you doing th' cheerin' up here, cher."

  
Angel: "You're the one looking all sad."

  
Alastor: "D'serve it, don' I? Tryin' a make up f'r bein' awful."

  
Angel: "You can make up by kissing me, too."

  
Alastor: "I can do that." He smiles a bit more naturally, leaning up to kiss him. 

  
Angel: Angel returns it, soft and careful against his lips.

  
Alastor: He kisses him sweetly, nuzzling against him. "Love you..."

  
Angel: "I.. I do, too. Love you.." He murmurs.

  
Alastor: "I know." He smiles, nuzzling their cheeks together. 

  
Angel: "You already know? No doubt?"

  
Alastor: "Why would I doubt ya?"

  
Angel: "I mean without me saying."

  
Alastor: "You show it in other ways. You don't need to say it."

  
Angel: "Well.. I do. Really like you."

  
Alastor: "Love you too, cher." He hums, kissing his cheek.

  
Angel: "What'd you guys cook?"

  
Alastor: "Carbonara... And garlic bread. It's not too cold, is it?"

  
Angel: "No, it's fine." He pulls it over, pulling up a lukewarm bite.

  
Alastor: "Y' sure? I can go heat it back up?"

  
Angel: "It's alright. Still good."

  
Alastor: "Alright... _Is_ it good?"

  
Angel: "You want a bite?" He holds up a forkful.

  
Alastor: "I ate already. You need it more than I do."

  
Angel: "If you insist.."

  
Alastor: "You know I do. Eat, cher."

  
Angel: "Other Angel made this?"

  
Alastor: "I helped, but. Mostly, yes."

  
Angel: "What about other Alastor? What happened with him?"

  
Alastor: "...He likes him too. He kept gettin' jealous. So a course he stuck around t' keep an eye on us."

  
Angel: "Aw, I wish I could have seen that."

  
Alastor: "Was cute... He wan'ed t' touch my ears and he got all huffy and let 'im touch his instead."

  
Angel: "Pff, did he really? He seemed so uptight though."

  
Alastor: "He did. We have different views, but he's still me somehow."

  
Angel: "Are they together?"

  
Alastor: "No. Not as a yet. 'S chemistry though."

  
Angel: "Cute.."

  
Alastor: "He agreed t' let him play with his ears some more later too."

  
Angel: "So are you still worried about him hurting me?"

  
Alastor: "No. Not anymore."

  
Angel: "An' I can go tease 'em about this?"

  
Alastor: "If y' like? Pretty sure th' other you'll join in if y' do."

  
Angel: "Would be pretty fun.."

  
Alastor: "Y' wanna go down? Should be finishin' up their own food now."

  
Angel: "..yeah, I wanna."

  
Alastor: "Okay. So finish eatin' and we'll go."

  
Angel: He nods, taking another bite.

  
Alastor: He leans against Angel's shoulder to wait, getting comfortable.

  
Angel: It makes Angel smile, and he's a little more relaxed about eating his dinner.

  
Alastor: "Don' mind me, dear." He hums, hugging around one of his arms and resting a bit.

  
Angel: "You tired?"

  
Alastor: "Not enough t' bother with actually sleeping. I'm okay."

  
Angel: "You sure? We could stay up here."

  
Alastor: "Mm-hmm. I'm sure."

  
Angel: "I'll be done in just a minute."

  
Alastor: "No rush, cher."

  
Angel: "Not rushin', just doesn't take me long to eat."

  
Alastor: "Jus' sayin'." He mumbles, eyes closing. 

  
Angel: "You can take a nap if you want.. Really."

  
Alastor: "Don' wanna. Jus' wanna be close."

  
Angel: "..you okay?" He leans over, kissing at an ear.

  
Alastor: He hums an affirmative, nuzzling into his shoulder. "Missed you."

  
Angel: "Wasn't gone that long." He smiles, leaning down to nuzzle him back.

  
Alastor: "Still missed you. 'S hard having you so close and not being able t' do anything about it."

  
Angel: "You could have come up to me.."

  
Alastor: "Said why I didn'... Still sorry."

  
Angel: "I know.. I just.. You don' gotta miss me."

  
Alastor: "Can't help it. Y' miss who ya miss."

  
Angel: "You like me a lot, don't ya?"

  
Alastor: "I'm in love with ya, cher. A course, I do."

  
Angel: "Love you, too.."

  
Alastor: "...Y' sound uncomf'rtable."

  
Angel: "Not used to the whole.. Thing yet, ya know?"

  
Alastor: "Yeah... I know. Should I not say it?"

  
Angel: "No, keep sayin' it. I.. It'll just surprise me."

  
Alastor: "Until one day it doesn't?"

  
Angel: "Yeah. Something like that."

  
Alastor: "I'll eagerly await th' day." He laughs, kissing his cheek.

  
Angel: "Ah.." He smiles, leaning in against him.

  
Alastor: "Soooo. I love you!" He grins, kissing him again.

  
Angel: "Aha.. I know."

  
Alastor: "You had better! "

  
Angel: "You make it really clear.. It's sweet."

  
Alastor: "Y're the sweet one, cher."

  
Angel: "I'm the one who don't know how ta do commitment."

  
Alastor: "Y're doin' fine, dear. You needn't worry so much."

  
Angel: "I'm tryin'.. I really do like you."

  
Alastor: "I know. It's really okay. You can take your time."

  
Angel: "Thanks.."

  
Alastor: "Don' thank me, cher. Just finish eatin', kay?"

  
Angel: "I'm almost done. You wanna split the bread with me?"

  
Alastor: "Oh, alrigh'. Though you know it won' make much difference."

  
Angel: "I know you like the taste though."

  
Alastor: "...I do. Are you getting full?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, not all that hungry to start with."

  
Alastor: "Then I'll split it with you."

  
Angel: "Feed me?"

  
Alastor: He laughs, picking up the bread and holding it up to his mouth.

  
Angel: Angel takes a bite, smiling as he chews.

  
Alastor: "Does it taste a'right? I made th' bread on my own pretty much, so..."

  
Angel: "M'hmm. It's really good. You know I love your cookin'."

  
Alastor: "So ya say, but y'know I'm still learnin' Italian food."

  
Angel: "Garlic bread's pretty hard to mess up."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Fair 'nuff."

  
Angel: "Eat some, too."

  
Alastor: "Yes, dear." He hums, nibbling at other end of the bread.

  
Angel: "Eat as much as you want."

  
Alastor: "I'll end up eatin' it all if I do that."

  
Angel: "Then give me another bite."

  
Alastor: "You need only ask, dear." He smiles, holding it back up.

  
Angel: He leans in, taking a careful bite from it and enjoying the crunch.

  
Alastor: "Yours are still better."

  
Angel: "Mm.. Had more practice is all."

  
Alastor: "I know. I'll get there."

  
Angel: "Plenty soon enough, too."

  
Alastor: "You think?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, you're pretty fast at learning how to cook what I show you."

  
Alastor: "Thank you. Y're sweet. I'll make ya somethin' nice as soon as I perfect it."

  
Angel: "Feed it to me then, too?"

  
Alastor: "Course. Any time, lovely."

  
Angel: "You're so sweet.."

  
Alastor: "That's my line, cher."

  
Angel: "We're both sweet then."

  
Alastor: "Alrigh'. I c'n agree to that."

  
Angel: "Yeah?" He leans over, kissing his cheek.

  
Alastor: "Yeah." He hums, ears twitching happily.

  
Angel: "Cute.."

  
Alastor: "I know you are." He grins, proud of himself.

  
Angel: Angel leans in, kissing his cheek again.

  
Alastor: He laughs, tail wagging. 

  
Angel: "Will you kiss me?"

  
Alastor: "Only need t' ask, cher." He hums, kissing him sweetly.

  
Angel: He kisses back, cupping at Alastor's cheek.

  
Alastor: He nuzzles against his hand, nearly purring.

  
Angel: It makes Angel kiss him deeper, leaning in to part his lips against his.

  
Alastor: He's not entirely surprised, tongue shyly darting out a moment.

  
Angel: Angel catches his tongue with his, licking over it.

  
Alastor: He shivers, eyes closing as he presses in closer.

  
Angel: "Mm.. You taste like garlic bread."

  
Alastor: "It is the last thing I ate." He laughs, nuzzling against him.

  
Angel: "You are cute. Really, really cute."

  
Alastor: "Oh, hush. Flatterer. I can't be that much."

  
Angel: "You definitely are. The cutest."

  
Alastor: "No no, definitely not."

  
Angel: Angel leans in and kisses his cheek. "Are."

  
Alastor: "Nope! You're much cuter."

  
Angel: "Maybe we need an outside party to settle this."

  
Alastor: "Oh? Y' wanna go downstairs and ask someone?"

  
Angel: "Sure. We can ask other Angel."

  
Alastor: "That's not fair. He'll just agree with ya."

  
Angel: "Other Alastor then?"

  
Alastor: "He'll agree with me. So it'll still be a standoff."

  
Angel: "You think he's gonna say I'm cute? I doubt it."

  
Alastor: "Y' don't think so? Why not?"

  
Angel: "They're not even together, are they?"

  
Alastor: "No. But ya don't have ta be with someone t' think they're cute."

  
Angel: "We can see what he's gonna admit."

  
Alastor: "Ah. A fair point. Getting him ta say anything will be th' hard part."

  
Angel: "Bet it'll be fun."

  
Alastor: "I've no doubts there."

  
Angel: "Come on." He nudges him gently, not able to move with him laying on him.

  
Alastor: "Oh! Right, yes." He lets go of his arm, getting up to his feet. "After you, dear."

  
Angel: Angel gets up, reaching for his hand to guide him along.

  
Alastor: Alastor squeezes at his hand, leaning in against him as they walk.

  
Angel: "You're being really sweet today."

  
Alastor: "I've still got t' make it up ta you, don' I?"

  
Angel: "Pff, is that why?"

  
Alastor: "...Partially. Maybe I wanna show you off some too."

  
Angel: "Show me off?" He grins down at him. "Do you?"

  
Alastor: "Little bit. Show 'im what he's missin'."

  
Angel: "Oh yeah? Maybe we should go get other me. Both of us can show him what he's missing."

  
Alastor: "A-ah? I. I dunno abou' that, cher..." He blinks, flustered at the very thought.

  
Angel: "Don't want to be cuddled and kissed from both sides?"

  
Alastor: "Aha... I. I'm no' sure I could handle that..."

  
Angel: "In a good or bad sort of way?"

  
Alastor: "Um. A bad sort of way, I think... Sorry?"

  
Angel: "Aw.. it's okay. Woulda had fun though."

  
Alastor: "I'll. Make it up t' ya?"

  
Angel: "No, you don't have to make nothing up."

  
Alastor: "Y' sure? I can think a somethin'..."

  
Angel: "I'm sure. Would have been fun for me, but it was meant to be the most fun for you."

  
Alastor: "Just you is enough for me, cher."

  
Angel: "It would have been just me. Times two."

  
Alastor: "He's not qui'e th' same."

  
Angel: "He's different?"

  
Alastor: "Only in that he don't know me th' same way you do."

  
Angel: "Was he sweet to you? Did he try anything?"

  
Alastor: "He was. You're always sweet. And no, he didn't try anythin'". 

  
Angel: "I like being sweet to you, cause you're so sweet."

  
Alastor: "Sweet begets more sweet, I s'ppose?"

  
Angel: "Exactly. Should see me around some asshole. I ain't so sweet then."

  
Alastor: "You're still a sweet person on th' inside." 

  
Angel: "So are you. Sweeter than me."

  
Alastor: "Hush, you. We're not havin' this argument."

  
Angel: He laughs, leaning in and kissing his brow.

  
Alastor: "We've already gotta find someone to settle th' cuteness debate." He grins, ducking his head.

  
Angel: "We can ask Husk."

  
Alastor: "Pfff... I don' think he'll be willing ta answer, but we can try."

  
Angel: "He might! If we ask nice enough."

  
Alastor: "An' offer liquor."

  
Angel: "That, too. You think you could make some appear?"

  
Alastor: "Certainly. With ease."

  
Angel: "Then let's go find him."

  
Alastor: "He'll be down at th' bar, I'm sure. If he hasn't been wrangled inta joinin' everyone for lunch."

  
Angel: "Even then he'll go back to the bar, right?"

  
Alastor: "Eventually, yeah."

  
Angel: "Let's go then." He gets up, reaching a hand towards him.

  
Alastor: "Shall we walk th' rest of the way or just appear an' see what happens?"

  
Angel: "Appearin' would be pretty fun.."

  
Alastor: "Then appear we shall." He squeezes at his hand, pulling them out of the hall and downstairs in front of the bar.

  
Angel: Husk isn't there, so Angel takes it upon himself to sit up on the counter to wait.

  
Alastor: "Hm. Shall we have a bit a somethin' ta drink while we wait?

  
Angel: "Hell, yeah. What do you want to drink?"

  
Alastor: "Lessee... A bit a bourbon, perhaps?"

  
Angel: "Mm.. Alright. If you fix it up for me."

  
Alastor: "I can do that, certainly." He hums, taking Husk's usual place behind the bar.

  
Angel: "Ooh, this is nice. Mr. Bartender, what do you think I should have?"

  
Alastor: "Whatever ya like, dear customer." He laughs, bowing his head slightly.

  
Angel: "You mentioned some bourbon. Think you could make it all nice for me?"

  
Alastor: "There's nothing I'd need ta do t' make bourbon nice, dear." He pulls out a glass and grabs a bottle from the top shelf. "How do ya take it?"

  
Angel: "With ice an' a little soda when I'm wantin' ta enjoy it."

  
Alastor: "Alrigh' then." He nods, putting in some ice and a splash of cola to the drink. "Here y' are, cher."

  
Angel: "Thank you, sweetheart. Don' have any money on me though, can I pay some other way?"

  
Angel: "How about a kiss?"

  
Alastor: "I do take kisses as payment, I s'ppose. So long as they're from you."

  
Angel: "Now you're jus' sweet-talkin' me."

  
Alastor: "Sweet-talkin'? Would I do somethin' like that?"

  
Angel: "I think you would if you thought it got a reaction out of me."

  
Alastor: He laughs, nodding. "I might. Jus' a little."

  
Angel: "Know you would." He snorts, leaning in to kiss him.

  
Alastor: He just grins, kissing him sweetly.

  
Angel: "Mm.. I really, really like you."

  
Alastor: "Love you too, cher." He gives him one last peck before making his own shot of bourbon.

  
Angel: "You're really sweet.. Wanna eat you up."

  
Alastor: "I am not f'r eatin', thank you."

  
"Cannibalism is my schtick, I'm afraid." A second, radio tinned voice chimes in.

  
Angel: "Ah!" Angel's eyes light up, and he looks over to the second Alastor with a grin. "Al-baby! Come drink with us!"

  
Alastor: "Ah... So I'd heard. Y' want some bourbon?"

"Hm. I suppose I can partake, certainly. If _you_ stop speaking in such a manner."

  
Angel: "What's wrong with how he's speakin'?"

  
Alastor: "Someone else may hear."

  
"Oh... But. I kinna promised I'd... Is it alright, dear? If I don't?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, it's fine. Since it's makin' him all uncomfortable."

  
Alastor: "More agreeable than I'd thought. Thank you."

  
"He's a sweetheart."

  
Angel: "I know ya get all embarrassed about it."

  
Alastor: "It's not a matter of--"

  
"Embarrassment? Not entirely, but that does play a part."

  
Angel: "It's okay. Talk in your radio voice."

  
Alastor: "I can drop the tin, at least. Can't I?"

  
"Do as you will." He waves it off, uncaring.

  
Angel: "Now let's drink. Don't worry about this so much."

  
Alastor: "No one's worrying." Alastor hands his counterpart his bourbon, smiling.

  
"Not at all. No worrying here."

  
Angel: Angel hums, resting his cheek in his palm as he watches them. "I'd really love to see you two kiss."

Alastor: "...Not going to happen, cher."

  
"Definitely not! Go find Angel if you want indecent activities."

  
Angel: "Ooh, that's a good idea. Would you get mad at me if I did that, Al?"

  
Alastor: "I--No?? Heavens sake, why would you even bring that up?"

  
"...It would appear that mistakes were made."

  
Angel: "Where did he go? He needs ta come'ere and join the party. Sit up in my lap, so we can get all filthy."

  
Alastor: "Cleaning up the kitchen..."

  
"Darling. If that's your idea of revenge... Please, no."

  
Angel: "Revenge? It's my idea of fun. I'll wait until he gets done with the kitchen."

  
Alastor: "...Alright. If that's what you want."

  
"Don't just quietly _agree!_ So meek!"

  
Angel: "Hey, he said it was okay. If it's not, then I won't go fondling myself."

  
Alastor: "It's alright. I'm not just quietly agreeing, I've thought things through. It seems to me you think you're going to have a problem."

"Problem? Why would I have a problem? I don't care what he does."

  
Angel: "So it's okay if I get all cuddly and touchy with your Angel?"

  
Alastor: "He's not _my_ anything. Do whatever you like."

  
Alastor laughs, leaning across the counter. "What'd I tell you?"

  
Angel: "It's cute. Really, really cute." Angel leans towards him, grin on his face.

  
Alastor: "Still not as cute as you, dear." He smiles, kissing at his cheek.

  
"Disgusting. The both of you."

  
Angel: Angel laughs, making a kissy-face at the other Alastor. "Aw, come'ere. I can kiss you, too."

  
Alastor: "Only if you have a deathwish."

"Touch him and you'll regret every second." Alastor chirps, smiling brightly.

  
Angel: "Hey, no. Don't fight again, I'm just kidding."

  
Alastor: "No one's fighting. It's merely a warning."

  
"Very well. Warning noted."

  
Angel: "No kissin' on ya, got it. Maybe some ear-touches?"

  
Alastor: "Absolutely not. Stick to your own."

  
"Any time, cher."

  
Angel: "Aw.. Fine. No sharin'." He reaches over to his own Al, catching an ear to rub.

  
Alastor: He gives a pleased hum at the touch, leaning forward with a wagging tail.

  
"..."

  
Angel: Angel grins, leaning over to kiss at Alastor's forehead.

  
"Ooh, what's goin' on in here? Pettin' time?"

  
Alastor: "Apparently. It's sickening."

  
"You're jealous and you know it."

  
Angel: "Hey, I can do a lil' pettin' if you want." Angel offers, sauntering over towards Alastor.

  
"Al suggested me an' you get our smooch on." Angel calls over to himself, kissing Alastor on the forehead.

  
Alastor: "That is entirely his fault." He declares, pointing to the other without looking.

  
"Mistakes were made, shut your mouth."

  
Angel: "I'm gonna guess and say my Al-baby didn't suggest us smooch cause he wanted to see?"

  
"We wish." Angel pulls back to smile over at himself.

  
Alastor: "He was turning down the two of us doing the same. Would you like a drink?"

  
Angel: "Please." Angel purrs, coming up behind himself and wrapping his arms around him.

  
Alastor: "Ah..." He clears his throat, looking to the alcohol. "Any, er. Any in particular or?"

  
"Something fruity, likely."

  
Angel: "I already asked. He doesn't want an Angel Sandwich."

  
"Aw.." Angel rests his chin on his other's shoulder, pout on his lips. "How about a strawberry daiquiri?"

  
Alastor: "I might die a second time and no one wants that." He busies himself with preparing the drink, flushed.

  
"Ridiculous."

  
Angel: "Aw, we wouldn't do anything awful, just cuddle an' kiss on ya."

  
"Pet your ears an' kiss on them, too."

  
Alastor: "So murder basically. Got it." He fiddles with the blender, frowning a little. "Hmm... Ah, here we go. Easy!"

  
Angel: "Would it be? Or would it be a really nice time for ya?" Angel hums, eyes going half-lidded when the Angel behind him starts kissing at his neck.

  
Alastor: "It would--" He glances up, squeaking and turning red. "Death. Lots of death."

  
"Watch the blender. It'll spill."

  
Angel: "Think I've influenced ya pretty good if this is getting to you." Angel smiles, arm reaching up to hug the Angel behind him.

  
"You actually like it? We don't mind puttin' on a show for ya."

  
"Would love to, actually."

  
Alastor: "N-no, that's fine!" He shakes his head, quickly turning back to the blender. "Nothing's getting to me, I'm not influenced, everything's _fine_."

  
Angel: "What about you, Al?" Angel asks the one he's more familiar with. "Do you like the show?"

  
Alastor: "No. I don't." He proclaims, idly examining his nails.

  
"Can' even look at 'em, ya liar..." The other mutters under his breath, holding out the daiquiri.

  
Angel: "Thanks, beautiful." Angel takes it, getting a sip before the one who ordered it whines and leans forward for his own taste. "It's good."

Really, good. You sure you don't want to be mine, sweetheart?

  
Alastor: "Already belong t' someone, dear." He shakes his head jerking a thumb in his counterpart's direction. "B'sides. He'll get mad at me."

  
"I thought I told you to shut your mouth."

  
Angel: "He's mine. But hey, you got the dom Alastor. That's pretty hot."

  
"Ooh, I did, didn't I? I don't think he'll punish like I want, though."

  
Alastor: "Punish? You'd want punishment?"

  
"It wouldn't at _all_ be in any way what he'd want. Ever."

  
Angel: "Sexy punishment. Spankin' and fuckin' and teasin'."

  
Alastor: "...Not my idea of a fun time."

  
"No. Mine neither."

  
Angel: "The tentacles you grabbed me with before would be kind of hot for that."

  
Alastor: "...That is not what those are for."

  
Angel: "But they could be?"

  
Alastor: "No. No, they could not."

  
" _Never_."

  
Angel: "Are they a part of you?"

  
Alastor: "Yes and no. They're shadows."

  
"I can't feel through them."

  
Angel: "They just act on your will? So, it wouldn't really hurt to have them do that, right?"

  
Alastor: "Not really... I don't know how I'd feel about that though."

  
"I do. No."

  
Angel: "I'm not surprised about you." Angel laughs, offering his drink up for Alastor to have a taste.

  
Alastor: "Oh. Thank ya, cher. Bit too sweet for my tastes, though."

  
"Please do not tell me that you're that drunk already. What did I _say?_ "

  
"Pfff. No, I'm not drunk."

  
Angel: "What is _that?_ " Angel leans forward, arms squeezing around his other self. "Oh my god, say something again."

  
Alastor: He grins, cheeky. "Anythin' in particular I should be sayin', darlin'?"

  
"I believe I might hate you."

  
Angel: Angel shivers, fangs gnawing at his lip. "You can say anything as long as you're calling me sweet names with that accent."

  
"It's great, isn't it? Imagine that in your ear when you're all worked up."

  
Alastor: "Oh really, it ain't nothin' any special."

  
"Ugh. Is that really what that sounds like? It's terrible."

  
Angel: "It is not, you hush!" Angel jabs a finger at him. "Don't mind him, sweetheart, you keep talkin' like that all you want."

"Makes me all gooey inside. Kiss me? Please?" His Angel asks, leaning forward.

  
Alastor: "I know, cher. You've made it real clear how much you like it." He laughs, all too gladly kissing his boyfriend.

  
"Disgustin'..." He mutters, internally pouting.

  
Angel: Angel whines, jealous beyond belief at not getting kisses. He decides to make up for it by kissing at the back of the other Angel's neck.

  
Alastor: "Honestly, this is too much PDA for such a public location. What if someone sees you?"

  
"Then they get t' see and I get t' be embarrassed for a few minutes. It makes him happy though... So it's worth it."

  
Angel: "Aw, you're so sweet."

  
Alastor: "Too self-sacrificing, rather."

  
"Well... Maybe a little. But it's still worth it."

  
Angel: "You like kissin' me."

  
Alastor: "I do. I like _you_."

  
"Mushy garbage... What do you even like about him, hm?"

  
Angel: "Me or him?"

  
Alastor: "Whoever feels like answering."

  
"Hah. Th' same things you do, prolly. Can't pretend you don't. Won' b'lieve it."

  
Angel: "He's sweet.. kind. Fun to talk to and be around. Pretty. I like him a lot."

  
Alastor: "Love you too, cher. For much th' same reasons." He hums, flushed but still leaning up to kiss him sweetly.

  
"And we're getting into the 'L' word, are we? Stop it."

  
Angel: "Why are you so upset about it? He's not really you."

  
Alastor: "We're 'pparently similar enough that he thinks I'll ruin his reputation. Tells me worlds, really."

  
" _Hush_."

  
"Y' see?"

  
Angel: "..do you want a kiss?" Angel asks his Alastor, smiling over at him.

  
Alastor: "...No."

  
"Bet he does. He won't hurt you if you wanna give 'im one."

  
Angel: Angel pulls away from the other two, walking up to the other demon and leaning on the bar next to him. "Al?"

  
Alastor: "...Angel." He eyes him warily, leaning back.

  
"Kissin's nice. Can recommend."

  
Angel: "Can I maybe share a kiss with you?"

  
Alastor: "Are you going to keep asking if I say no?"

  
"He won't. But ya should say yes anyway. Do it."

  
Angel: "There's no harm in it, right?"

  
Alastor: "...Fine. Just to get it over with."

  
Angel: Angel leans in, hand coming up to cup his cheek. "Relax."

  
Alastor: "I am perfectly relaxed, thank you!"

  
Angel: He presses their foreheads together, smiling as he closes his eyes. "You sure it's okay?"

  
Alastor: "...Just do it. How sure I am isn't an issue."

  
Angel: Angel tips Alastor's chin up, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

  
Alastor: Alastor's eyes close as he lets himself be kissed. It takes a moment, but he eventually starts to kiss back carefully.

  
Angel: Angel works his lips softly over his, head tipping to the side as he presses in closer.

  
Alastor: Hesitantly, he brings a hand up to his shoulder, getting lost in the feeling.

  
Angel: Angel's going to lead him through the kiss, pulling away slowly and pecking at his lips again.

  
Alastor: "...Are you done now?"

  
"Oh don' even try t' say you didn't enjoy that."

  
Angel: "Not really. Wanted to climb up in your lap and keep going."

  
Alastor: "...Another time, perhaps."

  
"Hah. 'Nother point f'r me."

  
Angel: "How come it takes another you calling you out to get you bein' nice to me?"

  
Alastor: "Can't deny anythin' if it comes from himself. Least not as easily."

  
"Yes, I definitely hate you."

  
Angel: "I like him. He got me kisses."

  
Alastor: "Y're welcome." He laughs, blowing a kiss teasingly.

  
"Are you planning on going _home_ any time soon?"

  
Angel: Angel puckers his lips at him, willing to kiss him back.

  
Alastor: "... _No_." Alastor moves between them to cut off Angel's view of the other, arms crossed.

  
Angel: "You're so _cute_." Angel coos, reaching up to wrap his arms around Alastor's neck. Let me kiss you again.

  
Alastor: "I am no such thing!" He leans away, reaching up to grab at his arms. 

  
Angel: "Aw.. Why can't I?"

  
Alastor: "...You don't need to."

  
"Want him to though, don'tcha?"

  
Angel: "I want to. Can I? Hug you?"

  
Alastor: "Tsk... You're not going to leave it alone unless I say yes, are you?"

  
"Jus' do it. Yer fine, dear."

  
Angel: Angel pulls him in, hugging him all tight and close.

  
Alastor: "Erk... Dear, _really_..." He stiffens, awkwardly patting at his shoulder.

  
"That's not how ya hug." Alastor clicks his teeth, moving over to position him properly. "There we go. Much better."

  
Angel: "You can touch me. It's okay, ya know?"

  
Alastor: "Of course I know..."

  
"So stop being self conscious and start enjoying yourself."

  
Angel: "Even if it's pretty cute."

  
Alastor: "I am not cute. Or self conscious!" He huffs, determined to show it by squeezing Angel in closer.

  
Angel: Angel hums in appreciation, nuzzling in closer to him.

  
Alastor: "So clingy..." He almost frowns, patting at his hair.

  
"Do I needta come back o'er there?"

  
Angel: "Do you really not like it?"

  
Alastor: "...It's not something I couldn't get used to. Given the time and effort."

  
Angel: "Jus'.. feel of me. Not only the clothes here. My fur, my hair.. 'm soft. Even if you don't like touchin' people much, you gotta love soft animals, right?"

  
Alastor: "There's nothing wrong with softness... Or touching people."

  
"So long as we're the one doing the touchin' it's all good, cher."

  
Angel: "You want to do some touchin' on me, too?"

  
Alastor: "Ah. No, I'm alrigh'." He moves over to his own Angel, not wanting any hurt feelings anywhere. "Thinkin' he'd get all pouty about it anyhow."

  
"I do not--"

  
"Interally then, whatever."

  
Angel: "Aw, if you wanna love on another Angel, I won't mind." His Angel purrs, nuzzling up against him. "The view would be pretty great."

  
Alastor: "I'm more than fine with th' one I have already, cher." He hums, kissing him.

  
"Damned right, you are. Stay over there."

  
Angel: "Ah, that's really cute. I can't believe you like me so much, Al. Why didn't ya say anything?"

  
Alastor: "Didn' realise it, prolly."

  
"That is where you are wrong, thank you! It was entrely deliberate."

  
Angel: "We haven't even hung out that much."

  
Alastor: "Precisely for that exact reason."

  
"Don' wanna get close to nobody? 'S lonely..."

  
Angel: "An' hey, gettin' close to me isn't really much of a risk, is it?"

  
Alastor: "You would be completely wrong with that statement, dear."

  
"Too late at this point though, ain't it? Can't do nothin' about it."

  
Angel: "Why am I a risk?"

Alastor: "...Not just you, dear. It's _everyone_."

  
Angel: ".. _why?_ "

  
Alastor: "People can't be trusted not to be people."

  
Angel: "You think I'll hurt ya?"

  
Alastor: "Certainly not."

  
"You're hedgin'. Ya say that, but it ain't true, is it?"

  
Angel: "I guess I can't blame you.."

  
Alastor: "Gotta learn how t' trust... Some people 'r worth it."

  
"So you say."

  
Angel: "What do you think I'm gonna do?"

  
Alastor: "Uncertain."

  
"It's nothin' you'd do physically. Or necessarily on purpose either."

  
Angel: "I.. don't really understand then."

  
Alastor: "Emotionally, cher. Hurt feelin's are harder to deal with."

  
Angel: "Oh.. Al." He looks over at him, hand to his chest.

  
Alastor: "...Don't look at me that way."

  
Angel: "You're sweet, aren't you?"

  
Alastor: "Certainly not. Never."

  
"Not on purpose 'pparently."

  
"You shut up."

  
Angel: "You are though, I think. Deep inside maybe."

  
Alastor: "Hah. So deep it's never coming back to the surface, perhaps."

  
Angel: "No, I can see it with all this stuff you've been doing."

  
Alastor: "Things _I've_ been doing? Such as?"

  
Angel: "Being all jealous and not wanting to share me."

  
Alastor: "None of that makes someone _sweet_. ...Nor am I jealous."

  
Angel: "Mm, no, I think I'm right."

  
Alastor: "Think as you like, that doesn't make it the truth."

  
Angel: "Makes it pretty truthful to me."

  
Alastor: "If you wish to see it that way."

  
Angel: "Can't stop me from it."

  
Alastor: "No... I suppose I can't."

  
Angel: "Don't sound so sad about it."

  
Alastor: "I'm not _sad_."

  
Angel: "So are."

  
Alastor: "I'm not. Not at all."

  
"Internally poutin'. Like I said."

  
Angel: "Aw, it's okay, Al."

  
Alastor: "Don't you patronize me, dear."

  
Angel: "I'm jus' teasin' ya a little."

  
Alastor: "Mm. You do that. Often."

  
Angel: "Does it bother ya?"

  
Alastor: "...Not entirely."

  
Angel: "So.. I can keep doin' it?"

  
Alastor: "If you _must_."

  
Angel: "I really wanna."

  
Alastor: "Think that's his way a sayin' go ahead, cher."

  
Angel: "Then I'm gonna."

  
Alastor: "Yes, I'm sure you will."

  
Angel: "It's good to get teased a little."

  
Alastor: "Is it."

  
"Keeps ya from gettin' too big a head."

  
Angel: "Shows someone cares about ya a little, too."

  
Alastor: "And in this case, that would be you, hm?"

  
Angel: "..guess so in this case."

  
Alastor: "You don't sound very certain of yourself."

  
Angel: "Well, I _do_ , but I dunno how you're gonna take it."

  
Alastor: "Just tell me. A bit too late to be attempting to hide it now."

  
Angel: "I do.. You're a friend."

  
Alastor: "A friend? How novel..." 

  
Angel: "Pretty sure Charlie sees you as one, too."

  
Alastor: "Charlie considers everyone who isn't an outright enemy a friend. And even then it's iffy."

  
Angel: "She sees _you_ as one more."

  
Alastor: "The point still stands, dear."

  
Angel: "And what about Husk and Niffty?"

  
Alastor: "They're employees if anything."

  
Angel: "Employees you have on call?"

  
Alastor: "Yes? Had they a real choice, they wouldn't be here."

  
Angel: "You sure about that? Niffty seems to like you."

  
Alastor: "Niffty is more than she appears."

  
Angel: "..what do you mean?"

  
Alastor: "She's here for a reason, after all."

  
Angel: "..do you know why she is?"

  
Alastor: "Of course. But it's hardly my place to tell you, is it?"

  
Angel: "No, it's not." He mumbles, pout on his lips.

  
Alastor: "You can ask her yourself if you're that curious, dear."

  
Angel: "Yeah.. I guess I will later."

  
Alastor: "And now?"

  
"Could always go get comfy somewhere."

  
Angel: "Comfy? You wanna?"

  
Alastor: "...I suppose."

  
"Might as well. Ain't no one here t' say nothin' about it."

  
Angel: "Could all go to my bed. We could squeeze."

  
"Ooh, I like that idea."

  
Alastor: "A bit too tight, dear..."

  
"I'm gonna haveta agree there, unfortunately..."

  
Angel: "Would not. Not if we're laying on each other."

  
Alastor: "I've been in your bed many a time, cher and I c'n tell you that that's not even a little bit true."

  
Angel: "What about your bed?"

  
Alastor: "...Mine's pretty big. But I dunno if that's the same here."

  
"Tsk... Of course, it is. Oh, very well!"

  
Angel: "Yes! Also, that's what she said."

  
Alastor: "Aha... Those jokes are never funny, cher."

  
"Not even a little."

  
Angel: "Come on! You practically set that one up."

  
Alastor: "I didn't mean to."

  
"Not all of us have the same dirty mind."

  
Angel: "..so do you? Have a big one? You know. Just to clear things up."

  
Alastor: "...I'm not answerin' that question."

  
"Neither am I."

  
Angel: "I could answer it for you."

  
"Oh, you've seen it? Tell me!"

  
Alastor: "A-Angie!" Alastor whines, face red. "Don't!"

  
Angel: "Aw, what's the matter? It's a pretty dick."

  
Alastor: "This is such an embarrassing topic!"

  
Angel: "You want me to stop?"

  
Alastor: " _Please_."

  
Angel: "Fine, fine. We'll just go snuggle then."

  
Alastor: "Yes, please."

  
Angel: "Want to get in your pajamas?"

  
Alastor: "Somethin' more comfor'ble maybe. Little early for jammies."

  
"The more you speak that way, the more I _despise_ it, I hope you know."

  
Angel: Angel laughs, kissing at Al's cheek. "It's alright."

  
Alastor: "Jus' hatin' on yer own way a speakin'. Same way all those other people did."

  
"Don't remind me."

  
Angel: "Other people?"

  
Alastor: "They don't want people who sound like us on th' radio."

  
"Racial profiling, etcetera etcetera." He waves it off, unconcerned.

  
Angel: "But it sounds so hot?"

  
"I know, right? I'd want to hear it on the radio."

  
Alastor: "Folks back then didn't care t' be reminded that some people was mixed. Still not legal, y'see."

  
"There was also the understanding it portion."

  
Angel: "The understanding part I kind of get. The mixed.. I honestly kinna forgot about that shit."

Alastor: "One good thing from being down here, I suppose."

  
"Can't tell anymore. Not really."

  
Angel: "Yeah. Though the residents get treated different."

  
Alastor: "The natural born creatures. Yes, I know."

  
"They're weaker 'n us... Ain't fair, but that's how it is."

  
Angel: "And they can actually stay dead."

  
Alastor: "Without a special weapon. We know this already, dear."

  
Angel: "It just.. sucks for them."

  
Alastor: "It's the way things are. Tell it to Lucifer if you feel so bad about it."

  
Angel: "I don't think he has control of it either, does he?"

  
Alastor: "He has control of the laws regarding them. He is king."

  
Angel: "I doubt he wants to do anything about it though."

  
Alastor: "Of course not. Not even Charlie cares enough to bother."

  
Angel: "She don' know how bad things are here compared to Earth."

  
Alastor: "She's no comparison. All the better for her. She doesn't know how miserable she should be."

  
Angel: "Hopefully she don't ever visit the surface."

  
Alastor: "Stolas isn't allowed to let her."

  
Angel: "Stolas don't have his book anymore. He lent it to his side-piece."

  
Alastor: "...Of course, he did. Why am I not surprised." 

  
Angel: "Was thinkin' it would kinda be fun to go find the imps and maybe pop to the surface for a hot minute."

  
Alastor: "They'll ask for some kind of payment for it, I'm sure."  


"Been a dog's age since I've bin ta Earth..." 

  
Angel: "Of course, but I bet they'd be pretty easy to pay off."

  
Alastor: "Mm... I doubt it."

  
"What're you plannin' on doin' then?"

  
Angel: "You got a way to pay them?"

  
Alastor: "Besides money? I'm not without, dear."

  
Angel: "Do you even want to go to the surface?"

  
Alastor: "It would be nice. Could grab a snack while we're there."

  
"...That's. No. Y' can't do that."

  
Angel: "Only if it's a rapist or somethin'. Child abuser."

  
Alastor: "I can agree to those terms."

  
"'N how're you plannin' on determinin' who that might be?"

  
Angel: "Things are all different now. We can probably catch one ourselves."

  
Alastor: "Easily." 

  
"So what, stalkin' someone?"

  
Angel: "Baitin'."

  
Alastor: "...Baitin' someone into hurtin' an innocent?"

  
Angel: "Baitin' someone who's already hurting people. And I mean like. You know. Pretending to be a kid or somethin' and get a seedy person to come out and then you eat him."

  
Alastor: "I s'ppose..."

  
"Easily done. You're worrying over nothing."

  
Angel: "We can try it at least."

  
Alastor: "It's certainly worth a go at the very least."

  
"...A'right. We'll go."

  
Angel: "Only someone bad though."

  
Alastor: "Yes yes, I've heard your rules. I have my own standards, dear."

  
Angel: "Good. Then we should be alright."

  
Alastor: "Clearly. Now then. Location?"

  
Angel: "Oh.. I dunno. Where do you think we should go?"

  
Alastor: "No, no. Where is the imp with the book?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they didn't. Because we got distracted by three of the other five hundred roleplays we're doing at the same time, lol.


	7. Prank War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, folks. Gets pretty citrusy in parts. Not quite a lemon, but... Read at your own discretion.

Angel: <https://bokete.jp/boke/73402851>

  
Alastor: Oh gosh. XD  


Angel: Oh my gosh you can see his deer ears so much easier with his hair wet XD And his antlers

  
Alastor: Too much fluff. XD

  
Angel: Yes XD I wouldn't be surprised if Angel didn't realize he had ears like that until then.

  
Alastor: Pffff. Just one day decides to have a water balloon fight and douses everyone in his immediate vicinity. XD Alastor will have revenge.

  
Angel: That he got hit in the first place is what's surprising.

  
Alastor: Even he can only move so fast. And he wasn't expecting it. "Angel, dear. I do believe you had better _run._ "

  
Angel: Angel was not expecting to be threatened and turned on at the same time today. He'll freeze up all wide-eyed for a moment and then take off out of there.

  
Alastor: Running won't actually save him. It just makes it more dramatic when a hoard of water balloons manifest directly over where he was last standing. They don't all fall at once, merely appearing and reappearing along his path, one falling every now and then as it gets closer to him. He'll get you sooner or later, dear. There's no doubt about it.

  
Angel: "Al! Al, come one, please! I didn't think I'd actually hit ya!" He narrowly misses another bombardment, skidding on the hard wood floor. "Please! Do you know how long my fur takes to dry?!"  


Alastor: "Oh, hours likely. Days, perhaps?" He hums to himself, following along at a sedate pace and removing his still wet overcoat.

  
Angel: "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have laughed! I'm a very, very bad boy and- eeh!" He ducks a bright pink balloon, head whipping back to follow its trajectory. It's going right for Alastor, but, of course, it just neatly swerves around him and rejoins the hoard near the ceiling. Angel doesn't see that part, he's more focused on the dangerous look of the wet demon coming after him, and the arousal that hits so suddenly that he's tripping up the stairs. A balloon narrowly misses just above him.

  
Alastor: He laughs, laying his coat out along a chair and removing his gloves next. "Run all you like, dear. They won't stop until you're doused." He hums, tying back his hair then starting to roll back his sleeves.

  
Angel: He shivers, forcing himself to use his limbs to get himself moving again. "This is downright cruelty!" He calls back, eeping when one manages to hit his shoulder. Forcing him to run when he's the most turned on he's ever been in his life, fucking- "Fuck! Nifty, get the hell out of the way!" He bends like a gymnist to get around her, not caring if she gets splattered but not wanting to get caught with her.

  
Alastor: "Eep! Angel??" She scrambles back against the wall, blinking as she watches him run off. "What's going on??"

  
"Nothing to worry about, dear! Just a bit of fun!" Alastor pats at her head as he passes, laughing.

  
"...Oh. Okay, but don't make too big a mess!"

  
Angel: Angel _almost_ goes into his room, but Fat Nuggets is there, and Alastor wouldn't give a damn that he'd traumatize the poor thing. But.. Alastor's room was pretty close. He tries the door, rushing in when it opens and jumping up onto the bed. "Douse me, and you douse your room, fucker!"

  
Alastor: He pauses, raising an eyebrow. "It's almost cute that you think I _care_. This is a temporary room at best."

  
Angel: "You.. you hafta sleep here though.." He hesitates, eyes glancing up at the swirling balloon mass. You wouldn't.

  
Alastor: "Aw. You think I _sleep_." He cups a hand to his face, clicking his teeth. "Wouldn't I?"

  
Angel: Angel hesitates. He hadn't been pelted yet, but Alastor seemed to be savoring this whole thing. He glances the demon over, trying not to get stuck on all the details of how he looked right then. If he didn't care about the bed then.. Angel tenses and _jumps_ , using his legs for what they were made for and pouncing towards the deer. He wouldn't get himself wet!

  
Alastor: He blinks in surprise, catching Angel only out of sheer instinct. "What in heaven's name are you doing now?"

  
Angel: "Oh god, you're wet. _Gross_." He leans back some, keeping a grip on the other demon though. "And hey, you might not care about the room, but you care about _you!_ "

  
Alastor: "That would be _your_ fault, dear. And considering that I am in fact already wet, a bit more water certainly couldn't hurt, could it?" He grins, wide and sharp, the water balloons dropping over them both.

  
Angel: An anguished scream rings out from Alastor's bedroom. Angel's dropped to his knees, hands still clinging to the radio demon in an effort to hold himself up from just collapsing. "How _could_ you?" His hair.. his fluff.. it's all flat.

  
Alastor: "Well! That was fun! We should do it again sometime!" He brushes off the excess of water from his face, ears flat to keep from getting wet on the inside.

  
Angel: "Whyyyy.." He cries, letting Alastor go to push his mop of hair out of his face.

  
Alastor: "Revenge, dear. Revenge." He pats at his head, humming. "You'll dry eventually."  


Angel: "My floof's going to be all flat until then." He runs his fingers through his fur, pouting. "Ah well. I guess I needed to take an actual shower anyway."  


Alastor: "An 'actual' shower? Dare I ask?"  


Angel: "You think I take normal baths with all this fur?"  


Alastor: "I hadn't considered it, really."  


Angel: "I take dust baths. Like a damn rabbit."  


Alastor: "Ah. I see. Hm. In that case mold may become an issue, yes?"

  
  
Angel: "Mold..? Nah, I don't think so. I won't take _that_ long to dry. Two days maybe."  


Alastor: "Hmm. Still." He lifts a hand, placing it atop Angel's head. "There we are! All dry!"

  
Angel: Tingles break out all over his body, making him shudder and rub at his arms. "Wha-.. I.. I'm dry? Just like that?"

  
Alastor: "Just like that! Can't have you dripping all over the furniture, after all."  


Angel: "Then why were you throwing a fit about the itty-bitty balloon I threw at you? Do you know what you put me through?!" He starts fixing his chest fluff, getting it how it's supposed to be in his shirt.  


Alastor: "It was hardly a _fit_. And because it was entertaining, clearly. You're fine."

  
Angel: "My poor dick went through fear/arousal whiplash."

  
Alastor: "Ah?" He blinks, taking a step backward. "I'm sorry??"

  
Angel: "Oh, now you're retreating?" He stands up, dusting himself off. "Don't you want to chase me some more, Daddy? I'll be good for you."

  
Alastor: "No no no, none of that! I won't have you tarnish this with your perversions!"

  
Angel: " _Tarnish_ it?" He laughs, stepping into him and lifting his hands to the demon's soaked shirt. "Is this a cherished moment or somethin'?"

  
Alastor: "It was _fun._ You're not to ruin one of the few times I've enjoyed your presence."

  
Angel: "Ruin." He laughs, messing with the wet fabric and enjoying the view of pale collarbones. "Is that what sex does for you?"  


Alastor: " _Yes._ I don't care for it. I don't seek it, I don't _want_ it."

  
Angel: He pouts, fixing his collar before letting his hands fall. "Yeah, yeah. I'll zip it for ya."

  
Alastor: "From _anyone_. The fact that it's you has nothing to do with it."

  
Angel: "Well, you can't just go and be ridiculously attractive in front of me then. This needs to be a compromise."

  
Alastor: "Ah. Ridiculously? Really? I've hardly done anything. If removing a coat and putting up my hair are enough, what must things be like for you."

  
Angel: "What do you mean by that, sugar doll?"  


Alastor: "Finding people so attractive all the time. Over such small things."

  
Angel: "Oh, no. You think I react like that to everyone that puts on a little show?"

  
Alastor: "Don't you? And excuse you, but that _wasn't_ a show. I was soaking wet."

  
  
Angel: "It was definitely a show." He flashes a smile, batting his lashes. "Why don't you dry yourself off?"

  
Alastor: "It certainly wasn't. And unlike you, I will dry with time. It's a waste of blood."

  
  
Angel: "Blood?" He tilts his head, frowning softly. "What do you mean blood?"

  
Alastor: "Exactly as it sounds, dear." He hums, holding up an ungloved, somewhat scarred hand.  


Angel: "..you do that when you use magic?" He takes his hand between his soft fingers, turning it over to look at all the marks.

  
Alastor: "Mm. Blood magic." He looks down at his hand, a bit bemused at the casual touch.

  
Angel: "Blood magic.. Using your own blood?"

  
Alastor: "In a pinch. Though anyone's will do."

  
Angel: "That's what you use." He rubs at a particularly deep scar, focus on the little nicks he can see that are nearly faded. "Is that what the other territory lords use?"

  
  
Alastor: "Oh, goodness no. Not that I'm aware of at any rate. Voodoo takes a certain skill."

  
Angel: "Guess that'd make sense. I mean. If Val could prick his finger and summon Cthulhu, he probably wouldn't need tha porn business. Or ta buddy up to TV Head."

  
Alastor: "Quite. Though one would have to imagine he enjoys it to an extent. He hums, taking back his hand to shrug exaggeratedly."  


Angel: "..he does. Enjoys it a lot the sick fuck." Angel rubs at his arm with his freed hand, stepping back from Alastor.

  
Alastor: "Oh, my. Coming from you, that's quite the insult. Pray tell, just how awful _is_ he?"

  
Angel: "Ya know how yer all.." Angel waves his hands, trying to come up with a description for it. "Here. Okay, ya know that look you get on your face when I come onta ya real strong? Like ooh, yeah, baby let me suck your cock _real_ good." He purrs, letting soft fingers flutter up the demon's neck as he leans in.

  
Alastor: He tenses and takes a large step backward. "I didn't need a demonstration, my dear. I know."

  
Angel: "Yeah, think of that feeling and then having ta smile through it and purr all pretty for him and do what Daddy likes so he don't get mad and hurt you worse."

  
Alastor: "...Unfortunate. Why stay with him if you hate it that much?"

  
Angel: "I'm not. Here, ain't I?" He spreads his arms wide, giving him a wink.

  
Alastor: "Hah. Yes, fair enough." He shakes his head, turning to retrieve his overcoat lest Niffty try to clean it.

  
Angel: Angel watches him go, arms lowering and a frown pulling at his lips. "Well.. I guess I'll see you then?" He calls, leaning out the door for a response.

  
Alastor: "Come along, dear! No one said you had to stay behind!" He gestures over his shoulder, tail twitching as he laughs.

  
Angel: "Did you expect me to just follow you out like a lost puppy or something?" He gripes, coming out anyway. His eyes are drawn to the small movement of the tail, and he grins go himself as he looks the cute appendage over.

  
Alastor: "...Puppies aren't anywhere near as tolerable as you are, my dear."

  
Angel: "What? You don't like _puppies?_ What the hell, Al."

  
Alastor: "Dogs are quite the infernal creature. Any of the ones _here_ are sure to have deserved their fate."

  
Angel: "You don't like dogs." Angel laughs, almost bewildered at the news. "Why?"

  
Alastor: "Does it matter?" He picks up his jacket, shaking it out to see if it's dried any.

  
Angel: "Guess not." Angel shrugs, leaning around him to look as well. "You should just stay like you are. Give this hotel some much needed eye-candy."

  
Alastor: "Aha. No, thank you. Is Husk not enough for you?"

  
Angel: "Husk-baby's nice and all, but he's more voice-candy and ooh, do me rough over your counter, big boy, material." Angel waves his hand around, smiling cheerfully. "Attractive in the whole package, ya know?"

  
Alastor: "...That is more information than I needed, thank you." His ear twitches and he shakes his head. "No. No, I don't think I will."

  
Angel: "Don't think you will what?" He tips his head, smiling at him.  


Alastor: "Stay as I am. I should change at the very least. Get back to the tower and find something dry."

  
Angel: "You can just borrow somethin' from me. Or use somma my blood to dry. Make it fair and all."

  
Alastor: "Oh? You're offering? Since when are you concerned with fairness?"

  
Angel: "Since I was spared the fate of shivering all night. I'm feeling generous, giving even."

  
Alastor: "Mm. It _is_ your fault I'm wet to begin with. Well. If you're going to insist, I suppose."

  
Angel: "..the blood, right? Or do you mean the clothes?"

  
Alastor: "The blood. I'm afraid your style of clothing just doesn't suit me at all."

  
Angel: "Too bad, woulda been fun dressing you up." He holds out his hand, all delicate like. "Just a nick, got it? Don't want you taking a finger with you."

  
Alastor: "Certainly not. Can't be damaging hotel property, can we?" He teases, swiping a claw along his hand just hard enough to draw a small drop of blood. "Mmh... Lovely."

  
Angel: Angel's stomach flutters, and he tries his hardest to push that down until it's just a lump in the pit of his gut. "..oh. Al?" He asks sweetly.  


Alastor: "Hmm?" He barely hears, bringing his bloody claw up to his lips and licking it clean.  
  
Angel: His throat goes dry, words leaving him as he watches Alastor's wet tongue lap up the crimson on his nail. Oh.. this is not fair. He can't go getting a bloodplay kink now. No, no, no.  
  
Alastor: It's been far too long since he's consumed another's blood. It's delicious. Eyes closing, he uses it to dry himself and his clothing. "There we are. Much better."  


Angel: "..was it as good for you as it was for me?" He laughs breathily, taking in Alastor's content expression. "And does this mean you took my blood virginity?"

  
Alastor: "...As your blood had never been used in a ritual before. It _was_ virgin blood, yes. He reluctantly admits, sighing."

  
Angel: "Aha!" He pumps a fist in the air, spinning away to celebrate. He whirls back to face him just as fast, a huge grin on his lips. "And you didn't even buy me dinner first! What kind of gentleman are you?"

  
Alastor: "You're incorrigible, I hope you realise." He mutters, shaking his head. "You offered, if you recall. If you wanted something in exchange, you should've bargained ahead of time."

  
Angel: "This isn't about bargains." He scoffs, dusting his own shoulder off and inspecting his glove. "You violated me. With permission! But I was still oh so thoroughly ravished by you, Al~. My purity gone to your devilish, _fiendish_ claws." He dramatizes, even fanning at himself like he might be faint.  


Alastor: "There was no violation. Or _ravishing_. It's nothing like what you're insinuating." He rolls his eyes and prods at his shoulder. "You stop that."  


Angel: "Whatever you say, Berry Jam. Oh, hey, you want this or should I go wash up?" He holds up the cut hand, having kept it cupped the whole time in case Alastor needed more. "There wasn't a lot of blood, but it was enough to spill if he relaxed his hand any."

  
Alastor: "Ah... I've. No need of it currently. However, if you're going to offer..." He licks across his lips, procuring a small, stoppered bottle.  


Angel: "Woah, woah. Hold it there, buddy. Licking it off me is one thing but keepin' a bottle of my blood around?" He moves his hand closer to himself, protective. "That's just asking for trouble."  


Alastor: "That's... Yes. Yes, you're right, of course. My apologies." He shakes his head, vanishing the bottle. "Fresh blood is always so tempting..."

  
Angel: "I'll say. I think I know what you'd look like all aroused now." He smiles, fighting his own reaction to being stared at like that. "Good look for ya. You know, if I didn't get the distinct feeling you'd rather _eat_ me than do somethin' sexy." He lifts his bloodied hand to his lips, giving the smallest of licks to the blood there to taste it.  


Alastor: "Mm. Too much fur, not enough meat. Not worth the effort, I'm afraid." He says, dry. "Beyond that, Charlie would be quite upset were I to start hunting her patients. Bad for business."

  
  
Angel: Angel barks out a laugh, surprised to hear his fur is an undesirable quality for once. "I'd make a good pillow though, wouldn't I? A scarf. Somethin' soft and fuzzy. But you're just in it for the meat and blood, aren't you?" He asks, giving his wound another kitten lick. "You sure you don't want another taste?"

  
Alastor: "Perhaps. But skinning is too much..." He trails off, eyes zeroing in on the blood. "...Not at all, no. But I don't need it."

  
Angel: "Well, that's just wasteful, isn't it?" He licks at his lips, purposely smearing the blood.

  
Alastor: Extremely... Ah, no. He shakes his head, snapping himself out of it. Whatever you're after, I'm not sure I care for it. 

  
Angel: "Aw, I'm just wanting to feed a hungry demon~. What's the harm? Just helping me get the blood out of my fur."

  
Alastor: "You can't lie to me, dear. I'm not that easy to fool."

  
Angel: "Okay, so I could totally get off on you licking my blood from my hand and lips. That's my end game. Please humor me."

  
Alastor: "Humor you. Why should I go along with such a thing?"

  
Angel: "Because you'd be getting something you like outta it?"

  
Alastor: "Anything else?"

  
Angel: He shrugs, lifting his brows at him as if to ask, "like what?"

  
Alastor: "...Right. Never mind then. You have nothing else I want."

  
Angel: Angel pouts, crossing his arms under his chest. "Well, then. Can't blame a guy for trying, can ya?"

  
Alastor: "Mm. I suppose not. Best go get cleaned up, dear."

  
Angel: "I'm goin'. But hey, it was you going all bloodlust that made the mood weird this time, I hope ya know." He pokes Alastor on the nose, swishing his way by.

  
Alastor: "Yes, I realise. Again, my apologies." He sighs, eyes crossing as he looks down at his nose. 

  
Angel: Angel looks back and him and winks, blowing a kiss before he goes.

  
Alastor: "...Yes, alright. I'll see you again some other time, dear." He wiggles his fingers in a wave, somewhat consternated.

  
Angel: Angel enjoyed that whole thing very much XD

  
Alastor: Yes, I imagine so. XD Alastor had fun with the water balloon fight portion. And the blood too. Though he knows he shouldn't have given into it so easily.

  
Angel: Angel has found a weakness, yes XD Which won't be exploited much though, because Angel doesn't like getting hurt.

  
Alastor: Alastor would welcome another harmless fight given the opportunity, at least. It's the next best thing to actual carnage. XD  


Angel: Pff, I don't think Angel will be throwing water balloons though. He's got to be conscious of how it might turn around to bite him. He can't do anything like glue bells to Alastor's horns, cause he'd get caught, but he might do little pranks. Make some cookies filled with salt rather than sugar and leave them out or something.

  
Alastor: Fffff. Starting a prank war? Alastor will know it was him. There's no one else who would. XD

  
Angel: What? No. He's innocent~. It was an honest mistake.

  
Alastor: No. No, he knows it was you. No one else would _dare._

  
Angel: "Oh, yeah. It was definitely me. I musta just got the sugah and salt all mixed up. My bad."

  
Alastor: "Mixed up. Of course. Never mind that you're some kind of chef."

  
Angel: "Chef? No way, I just make some home-cooked shit every now and then." He smiles easily, hands folding behind his back. "No biggie, right? I bet Husk-baby will still eat 'em."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Husk can't even taste sweet things anymore anyway. He'll eat anything."

  
Angel: "Exactly! I'll just have to make some better ones later."

  
Alastor: "Yes. I'm sure you will. With sugar this time, perhaps?"

  
Angel: "Yes, sugar and all the sweet things. Maybe some frosting from scratch, too."

  
Alastor: "Oh, really? If you can manage that _seriously_ , I'd like to take part. It's been some time since I've had good sweets."

  
Angel: "..really? You wanna cook with me?" He raises his brows, giving the radio demon a once-over. "Well, alright. Can't say no to you, Cookie _Doe_."

  
Alastor: "Pfff... Not quite a doe, but I applaud your attempt none the less." He laughs, golf clapping.

  
Angel: "Well, you might not be a _doe_ , but you must be some kind of cookie dough, cause I'd _love_ to spread you over a sheet."

  
Alastor: "And you've ruined it. Lovely. What did I tell you before, dear?"

  
Angel: "Don't remember! And besides, I made it better."

  
Alastor: "You really didn't. Don't ruin a good time with those sorts of things."

  
Angel: "Ruin? Come on, Al, how are they ruining anything? Just a little harmless joking."

  
Alastor: "No. It's not harmless as it completely takes me out of the situation."

  
Angel: "What'dya mean? Taking you out of the situation?"  


Alastor: "It's as though everything stops and suddenly shatters. Whatever fun I was having is now gone."  


Angel: "From a little innuendo?" He raises a brow, arms crossing under his fluff. "It make ya that uncomfortable? Seriously?"

  
Alastor: "Seriously. I do not do things of that nature and I care not to hear of it."  


Angel: "Well, ya coulda just said. I'll try and keep it clean towards ya then. Can't ask me to _not_ be vulgar though. Not completely."

  
Alastor: "I don't mind the flirting. Just lose the sexual nature and you'll be fine."

  
Angel: "That's kinda hard for me to do, you know?"

  
Alastor: "I had assumed. But you manage alright from time to time."

  
Angel: "Sex is kinna part of who I am. You really want me to go all nicey, nice?"

  
Alastor: "Hm. If it's that difficult, then at least leave me out of it."

  
Angel: "I can do that."

  
Alastor: "Thank you, darling. I would appreciate it."

  
Angel: "Don't go expecting too much though. I forget. A _lot._ Especially when I'm drunk."

  
Alastor: "Certainly. As to be expected."

  
Angel: "But.. I get the uncomfortable thing so.. Yeah."

  
Alastor: "You'll still try. I see. Thank you, dear. I would appreciate it."

  
Angel: "Sure, whatever. Got me in a spot where I can't really say no, can I?"

  
Alastor: "You _could_. If you really wanted to."

  
Angel: "To a request like that?" He shrugs, turning away from him.

  
Alastor: "Mm. So you're not completely terrible. I had assumed as much already."

  
Angel: "Oh, thanks. He snarks, dusting his fur off. We done here?"

  
Alastor: "If you like? I was enjoying your company, but if you're busy, I suppose." 

______________________________________________________________________

Angel: Every time Angel tries to call Alastor "Daddy" he just tells a dad joke cause he knows Angel hates them XD  


Alastor: Pfff. That's one way to make it stop. XD  


Angel: It would work XD  


Alastor: It would. XD Though it'd be cute if he started telling them back to him. He'd enjoy it.

  
Angel: Angel would try to tell him actual _good_ jokes back XD

  
Alastor: Won't work. XD Not the way the silly puns do.

  
Angel: "Oh yeah? Then tell me, _Al-a-stor._ Two deer are leaving a bar together. One's rubbing at his throat, the other's rifling through his wallet. Wanna know what both of them say?"

  
Alastor: "Oh, certainly. Do tell, dear. What do they say?"

  
Angel: "They say: Man! I can't believe I blew thirty bucks in there!"

  
Alastor: "...Aha. I've. Mixed feeling on that one, dear. Try again, hm?"

  
Angel: "That was a good one! Tailored to you and everything!" He laughs, miming deer antlers on his head. "But alright, alright. Let's see. Sex jokes ain't your thing, I get it." He taps his pouting lips, looking off to the side. "Oh! My cousin used ta _hate_ this one." He cackles, colors getting all brightened up. "What's the fastest way to stop an argument between a bunch of deaf people? You turn out the lights!"

  
Alastor: "Pfff... Haha, yes, that would certainly do it, wouldn't it?" He laughs, genuinely amused. "Oh, oh! That reminds me! What's the least spoken language in the world? _Sign language!"_

  
Angel: "Ah!" He laughs, eyes lighting up. "An actual good one! Oh, here's one. What do you get when you cross a bunny with a rottweiler? Just the rottweiler!"

  
Alastor: "Aha... Yes, well. Dogs are quite the vicious things. Poor rabbit never would've seen it coming."

  
  
Angel: "..not like that one? Thought it'd be right up your alley." He hums, tapping at his cheek. What about the flip-side? He perks himself back up, leaning in to ask: "What do ya call a dog with no legs? Doesn't matta. He won't be coming when you call anyway."

  
  
Alastor: "Hah. _Good_." He smiles darkly, enjoying the imagery. "What happened to it's legs?"

  
  
Angel: "You.. really don't like dogs, do ya?" Angel asks, wiggling his fingers at him as if to sprinkle off the creepiness that was oozing from the other demon.

  
Alastor: He blinks, returning to himself. "Dogs and all doglike creatures can all burn forever."  


Angel: "What are ya gonna do if another guest shows up, and they're dog-like?"  


Alastor: "Oh, that? Demons are a different sort. They at least have some kind of sense about them."  


Angel: "So it's just actual dogs. Weird, but okay."

  
Alastor: "Evil, terrible creatures."

  
Angel: "So says the most evil and terrible in Hell." Angel snorts, patting the demon on his shoulder. "Don't worry, this little spidah will protect you from all the big, bad wolves out there."  


Alastor: " _Gee_. Aren't you a swell fellow. I don't need protecting, dear."  


Angel: "Of course not! But I'm here anyway if you get a little scared."

  
Alastor: "Scared. _Scared?_ Not liking them doesn't translate to fear."

  
Angel: "Sure. Whatever you say, Al."

  
Alastor: "Yes, whatever I say. I won't be ridiculed, dear."  


Angel: "Ridiculed is such a mean word for _teasing_."  


Alastor: "In this case, it would mean the same in the end, wouldn't it?"

  
Angel: "Whaddya mean?"

  
Alastor: "Derision, dear."

  
Angel: "Der-whatin?"

  
Alastor: "Don't play dumb, dear. It doesn't suit you."

  
Angel: "Well, ain't that just the nicest thing? But I'm's tellin' ya, that I don't know what that word means. Dumb whore here, remember?"

  
Alastor: "No. I don't remember. Because that's never been the case."

  
Angel: "..what are you getting at?"

  
Alastor: "That you're nowhere near as dumb as you pretend, dear. I won't be fooled into underestimating you."  


Angel: Angel presses his lips together, glancing away from Alastor's stare. "..don't change tha fact that I don't know what the fuck that word means."  


Alastor: "...Very well. Derision. Derisive. Contemptuous, ridicule, _mockery_."  


Angel: "Well.. I mean. I don't know why ya don't like dogs, so it was more teasin' than anything. It'd only be mockery if it was serious, right?"  


Alastor: "I suppose... No ill will meant?"  


Angel: "I meant if the issue was serious.. No ill will meant and all but.. You okay, Al?" He tilts his head, wondering what could have happened with dogs to have the overlord this defensive over it.

  
Alastor: "Fine, thank you." He smiles brightly, faux innocent.  


Angel: "Right.. Well. I hope things work out for ya there."  


Alastor: "Of course. Why wouldn't it?"

  
Angel: "Was serious about the, um. Protection thing though. Wasn't tryna mock ya."

  
Alastor: "...Oddly kind. For someone like me especially."

  
Angel: "Fears ain' no joke."

  
Alastor: "No... Not among friends."

  
Angel: "Friends? You an' me?" He gestures between them, smile going crooked.

  
Alastor: "I suppose. If we're at the point where we're pranking each other and trading jokes."

  
Angel: "Prank? What prank?" Angel asks sweetly.

  
Alastor: "Mm. Yes, of course. Your _mistake_ of using salt. But there's also the water balloon incident as well."

  
Angel: "That wasn't a prank, that was just outright throwin' a balloon at ya."

  
Alastor: "Close enough. I got you back for it and I'll be getting you back for the cookie as well."

  
Angel: "Oh, no! What are you going to do? Make me eat something else salty?" He purrs, letting his eyes drop to Alastor's crotch for a moment. "Sorry, baby, I'm _way_ used ta that taste."

  
Alastor: "Aha. Dear, must you _really?_ One can't pull the same prank twice either. It's not classy."

  
Angel: "Guess you better find a good one then."

  
Alastor: "I will, certainly. The hard part will be making sure it's non-lethal."

  
Angel: "Ah.. Are.. are you sure you should be doing pranks on your own..? Maybe.. maybe ask Charlie to help you pick one."

  
Alastor: "That was a joke, dear." He laughs, waving it off. "I won't cause you any physical harm. That's not my intention here."

  
Angel: "Well.. Still. Harmless pranks. I just made you eat a salty cookie. Remember that, got it?" He pokes him in the chest, leaning in close.

  
Alastor: "Yes, I remember. Contrary to popular belief, I _can_ do harmless." He laughs, taking advantage of the closeness to peck his cheek. "Like that, for instance!"

  
Angel: Angel's long lashes flutter as he blinks and leans away, a hand coming up to touch his cheek. "You just.. kissed me?"

  
Alastor: "I felt it sufficient. Considering your constant flirting and touching."

  
Angel: " _My_ touching? You touch just as much." He rubs at his cheek down to the skin under the fluff, feeling a little dazed. "Kissin' me. That's just downright encouragement for me to continue."

  
Alastor: "Not the way you do, dear. Though I suppose I've gotten used to it more or less."

  
Angel: "I'm a touchy guy, what can I say?"

  
Alastor: "So I've noticed. I don't typically care to be touched that much."

  
Angel: "You sure do touch on Vaggie though. I mean. I know it's to piss her off, which is hilarious, but you can't go getting all huffy at me about doing the same to you."

  
Alastor: "I certainly can. Though as I've said, I've become more used to it."

  
Angel: "Even though you usually dodge me?"

  
Alastor: "Instinct, dear. Shall I attempt to stop?"

  
Angel: "Would you?"

  
Alastor: "Mm. A fair trade, I'd wager. Since you've toned down the sexual innuendos some."

  
Angel: "Oh, so it's a good boy treat? I'll take that."

  
Alastor: "Something to that effect, I suppose? Are you really putting yourself in the position of pet?"

  
Angel: "I would love a pet position if it was to a real nice owner~. One that'd take good care of me."

  
Alastor: "Ah. One of those sorts of things. A bit demeaning, one would think."

  
Angel: "Freeing, you mean. If done right."

  
Alastor: "Hm. I don't see how. Being considered and treated as so low to someone else."

  
Angel: "It's freeing in that you're so low, you don't have to think. They'll take care of you, make you happy, take all the worries away and treat you like something precious."

  
Alastor: "Subhuman. No rights whatsoever."

  
Angel: "It's not for doin' with just anyone on no permanent basis. Had some customers that liked being treated all special and pampered for an afternoon though. Had some that wanted to do it to me."

  
Alastor: "So just on occasion then... I see. Someone who has an urge to be all powerful and has no real ability to do so."

  
Angel: Angel's lips curl up, and he has the urge to bite them and keep Alastor from knowing how much his backhanded comment wanted to make him laugh. "Whores are for living out fantasies after all."

  
Alastor: "Mm... Enough money can get you anything. A shame, really."

  
Angel: "Is it upsetting because you're actually powerful enough to have someone as a pet?"

  
Alastor: "No. No, I wouldn't say it's _upsetting._ Not quite. People are certainly allowed to enjoy whatever they like. So long as they leave me out of it."

  
Angel: "You sure said that like you were looking down your nose at them." He grins, leaning forward to wrap his arms delicately around Alastor's neck. "It doesn't appeal to you at all? Having someone helpless and relying on you to keep them safe?"

  
Alastor: He tenses a moment, breathing in as he slowly relaxes again. "Well. Not completely helpless. That would get annoying fast. If they couldn't take care of themselves to some extent."

  
Angel: "Helpless enough that they need ya. Would be all lost and alone without you.. In danger." He swallows, trying not to think of Val. "Would you be the kind the protect what's yours or use it though? Mm?"

  
Alastor: "Hm. Well, it would entirely depend on how much I actually liked them, wouldn't it? A bit of both, perhaps."

  
Angel: "Hopefully enough that they'd wanna stick around."

  
Alastor: "True. Though with a deal, they likely wouldn't have much choice in the matter."

  
Angel: "Doesn't have to be a deal or nothin'. Casual. Like with you and Charlie."

  
Alastor: "...Are you asking? Or is this still a hypothetical?"

  
Angel: "Wha- No! Hypothetical! I don't want to be your pet! Why are we even talking about this?"

  
Alastor: "You brought it up, darling."

  
Angel: "Well, then I'm ending it." He pulls his arms from around Al's neck, hands going to his hips.

  
Alastor: "That's fine with me. What topic shall we move onto next then?"

  
Angel: "Do we have anything else to move onto?"

  
Alastor: "Not that I know of. But we can't let the conversation end here, can we?"

  
Angel: "Why are you so interested in continuing it?"

  
Alastor: "To sate my boredom. It's been interesting so far."

  
Angel: "Interesting.. really?"

  
Alastor: "Really! I'm enjoying what's underneath your 'dumb' exterior."

  
Angel: "..I'm not putting on a dumb exterior. Don't read into it so much."

  
Alastor: "Aren't you? For the sake of your customers and what have you?"

  
Angel: "..they like 'em dumb and pretty."

  
Alastor: "Yes, I'd imagine so. Idiots can never stand when someone is smarter _and_ prettier than they are."

  
Angel: Angel laughs, fluffing up his hair and then his tits. "Oh _Al._ Do flatter me some more."

  
Alastor: "It was an objective statement, dear. Though I suppose I can't deny that you've a lovely aesthetic about you."

  
Angel: "So you can appreciate a pretty thing." He grins, leaning in towards him. "You're pretty attractive yourself, deer boy."

  
Alastor: "Not in the same manner you would, but yes." He hums, idly patting his shoulder. "So I've heard tell."

  
Angel: "It's too bad you're not into that."

  
Alastor: "Mm. Too bad for you, I suppose. I'm completely fine without."

  
Angel: "For _me?_ Think I want you?"

  
Alastor: "You're the one bemoaning the loss, darling."

  
Angel: "I'm not ' _bemoaning_ the loss'. Don't be dramatic."

  
Alastor: "A little drama is good for the soul, dear!"

  
Angel: "Oh yeah, but not dramatizing my love for you."

  
Alastor: "Oho? Love, is it? How amusing."

  
Angel: "My.. My _non-existent_ love for you! I was being sarcastic!"

  
Alastor: "Are you certain of that, darling? You're awful flushed."

  
Angel: "I don't do love, Al. Sorry to break your heart on that."

  
Alastor: "Heart? Don't be silly. I don't have a heart."

  
Angel: "Sure you do. Under that stuffy coat of yours."

  
Alastor: "Mm. Physically, I suppose. But not in the manner you mean it in."

  
Angel: "I refuse to believe you got _nothing_ you care about."

  
Alastor: "Besides my own entertainment? No, nothing."

  
Angel: "The radio? Old family? Nothing?"

  
Alastor: "Even if I did, what incentive would I have to tell you, dear?"

  
Angel: "..guess nothin'. Would be kind of stupid to let it slip to me, wouldn't it?"

  
Alastor: "Just a tad. Apologies, darling."

  
Angel: "Not like you don't know _my_ every weakness watching me go through withdrawals and fits in the hotel but. You _are_ so much more important and everything."

  
Alastor: "I have no plans to use them against you, if that helps any."

  
Angel: "Figured. Don't need all that to use me."

  
Alastor: "Well. I suppose not. But I meant that in a 'I have no plans of using you at all' kind of way, dear."

  
Angel: "..none at all? Don't need me?"

  
Alastor: "Not in an official capacity. But I still enjoy your company, dear. You're entertainment."

  
Angel: "Enjoy my company without the sex. Right."

  
Alastor: "Precisely. I don't do sex, you know this."

  
Angel: "Usually it's that people _don't_ enjoy my company unless it comes with sex."

  
Alastor: "Not in this case, my dear!"

  
Angel: "..why?"

  
Alastor: "Hm? Why what?"

  
Angel: "Never mind." He shakes his head, going to fix his fluff. "I'ma head in and get a drink."

  
Alastor: "Oh? Shall I join you or are you tiring of my company?"

  
Angel: "I guess if you want to follow me around that badly."

  
Alastor: "Splendid!" He claps his hands together, getting up to follow along.

  
Angel: "Are you not going back to your radio tower tonight?"

  
Alastor: "Perhaps. If the urge takes me. But not any time soon!"

  
Angel: "Then you're drinkin' with me and Husk, cause it's no fun being the only sober one."

  
Alastor: "Certainly! One can't turn down a good cognac. Courvousier is quite the drink."

  
Angel: "You actually do drink?"

  
Alastor: "Of course. Who doesn't?"

  
Angel: "Well, I mean. You don't do sex."

  
Alastor: "And? That's a completely different matter."

  
Angel: "I just thought you might be this whole goody-goody about everything but killing."

  
Alastor: "Oh, goodness no. How boring would that be?"

  
Angel: "About as boring as life without sex, I'm thinking."

  
Alastor: "Sex doesn't _interest_ me. In any capacity. That's all."

  
Angel: "Do you masturbate?" He asks, innocence coloring the tone.

  
Alastor: "Aha. I don't believe I'm going to answer that question." His eye twitches and he holds out the end of his microphone to trip Angel.

  
Angel: Angel catches himself, one hand on the wall, another on a table, a third on Alastor's shoulder. He pouts at the other demon. "Hey! It was just a question!"

  
Alastor: "An ill-intentioned one."

  
Angel: "I was curious! Maybe if you let some steam off every once in awhile, you wouldn't be so uptight about my questions."

  
Alastor: "My version of 'letting off steam' involves a lot blood, dear. I don't think you want that."

  
Angel: "Right, well. Maybe if you jacked it every now and then, you wouldn't have to kill to get off."

  
Alastor: "No. No, that's not how that works. Now if you would?" He gestures forward, stiff.

  
Angel: "Oh fine. You kind of remind me of the old nuns, you know?"

  
Alastor: At this he laughs, shaking his head in amusement. "I'm no nun, dear."

  
Angel: "Obviously, but they got the same look on their face when I said something raunchy around them." He snickers, still remembering the one who threw the offering pan at him. "I dressed up as a nun in one of my shows. That one was pretty fun. Got to act all innocent."

  
Alastor: "I've already told you it's fine so long as you don't involve me in it. ...Acting out the nun, hm? Interesting."

  
Angel: "You wanna see it? First part don' even have sex in it. Just all build-up."

  
Alastor: "Mm... Perhaps later. When I've gotten a bit less sober."

  
Angel: "Oh, then you're definitely drinking." He hooks his arm with Al's dragging him in towards the bar.

  
Alastor: "I plan to!" He grins, calling out to the brusque bartender. "Husk, my good man! Cognac, if you would!"

  
Angel: "Oh, you're drinkin'?" He looks up, expression dropping when he sees Angel. "And you?"

  
"Sure am, Husk-baby! Why don't you pour me something good?"

  
Alastor: "Something _classy._ We're not going for cheap tonight."

  
Angel: "For him, too?"

  
"You heard him! The good stuff for me, Husky."

  
Alastor: "Absolutely. We're all going to be on the same level tonight."

  
Angel: "Alright.." He pulls it down, getting the actual glass for the two of them and some ice.

  
Alastor: "Top shelf, dear!" Alastor calls, taking a seat.

  
Angel: He pours it out, a sort of grace to it that makes Angel smile.

  
Alastor: "Delightful. You'll be drinking as well, I'm sure?"

  
Angel: "'Course I am." He pours his own glass after sliding them theirs. Angel watches as he downs it all in a few gulps and starts pouring again.

  
Alastor: "I thought so." He hums, sipping at his drink. "Come now, my dear. Chugging it like it that. You're meant to savour this, not down it all like cheap moonshine."

  
Angel: "It all comes out the same."

  
"It is good though.." Angel admits, taking another drink of it.

  
Alastor: "Not the point at all. If you weren't already some kind of drunk, I'd say that you'd become soused so much more quickly."

  
Angel: "It takes more than this to get to me." He hums all heavy in his throat, making Angel shiver.

  
Alastor: "Clearly. I don't believe you ever been sober." He jokes, side-eyeing Angel and his movements.

  
Angel: Angel's gaze is on Husk, eyes trailing over him as he plays with the condensation on his drink.

  
"A few horrible times in my life, I have."

  
Alastor: "...Angel, darling. Are you planning on drinking that any time soon? The ice will melt. And if you ever have, I don't believe I've seen it."

  
Angel: "Oh. Yeah, sorry." He closes his eyes, drinking with a slow appreciation that draws Husker's eyes for a moment.

  
"You haven't. I've seen you wasted though. That's a good time."

  
Alastor: "Mm. Yes, I'm sure you had quite the time then. Especially the morning after, yes?" He smiles threateningly, twirling his mic in hand.

  
Angel: "You can't get all upset at me. I was just as hungover as you."

  
"Wait.. You really got wasted? Full-on drunk? I don't see it."

  
Alastor: "That has nothing to do with it at all and you know that very well. I don't get drunk. Not on purpose or often."

  
Angel: "You should get drunk with us. Have some fun with the guys." Angel wraps and arm around him, dragging him in close.

  
Alastor: He tenses a moment, halfway to removing his arm before he stops. "It's not fun the next day. And on top of that it can be dangerous."

  
Angel: "If you're worried about the hangover, then just make sure you puke a ton and drink a lot of water before you pass out."

  
Alastor: "No. Not because of the hangover. What exactly did I break that time, dear? I'm sure it was something important."

  
Angel: "Half the room was blown out, it wasn't just one thing."

  
"..oh."

  
Alastor: "Ah, yes, now I remember. Quite a pain to repair. So, completely, black-out drunk is not a state I should endeavor to enter."

  
Angel: "If you want to keep your fur."

  
"Ah.. tipsy then?" Angel leans into him, like it was the perfect solution. "Oh! I know. Why don't we make it a game? So if you're good, you don't get drunk?"

  
Alastor: "Tipsy is a bit better, yes. What kind of game did you have in mind, dear?"

  
Angel: "Well, truth or dare's always fun."

  
"Oh hell no."

  
Alastor: "Oho? Are you backing down, Mr. Bartender?"

  
Angel: "You know the kind of shit he'll try to pull with this."

  
"I won't! Looksie, we'll even use my phone, okay? It'll be impartial that way, so I can't ask you to suck my cock for a dare."

  
Alastor: "I know exactly, yes. But that's when you take a drink instead!"

  
Angel: "It'll be fun~."

  
" _Fine._ But don't expect much from me."

  
"Great! Then Alastor can go first! Truth or Dare?"

  
Alastor: "Hah. Very well, then! Dare, I suppose!"

  
Angel: "Alright. The dare is.. I dare you to let me sit in your lap."

  
"What happened to using your damn phone?"

  
Alastor: "Hm. Alright, fine. I'll let you have that one."

  
Angel: Angel tosses himself sideways into Alastor's lap, an arm wrapping around his neck as he leans against the demon's warm chest. "Your turn~."

  
"Just dare him to get out of your lap."

  
Alastor: "That's cheating, dear." He waves a finger in Husk's direction. "And it's your turn. So? Truth or dare?"

  
Angel: "Ah, fuck. Truth."

  
"Wimp." Angel calls, forehead resting against Alastor's temple.

  
Alastor: "Such a shame. Very well then. What's the most embarrassing thing you've done in recent memory?"

  
Angel: "I'll take the shot."

  
"No! That's an easy one, come on. Play along, Husk." Angel encourages, sitting up a little. "You've had to have done something embarrassing, right?"

  
"I don't fucking know. You think I get embarrassed about anything anymore that ain't serious shit? I'm takin' the shot." He announces and pulls down a glass and bottle to do so.

  
Alastor: "Aw, boo. You're no fun at all. You're just attempting to get drunk, aren't you?"

  
Angel: "Yes." He takes another shot un-prompted, and Angel pouts, leaning forward to try and take it from him. 

  
"You two should just play and let me mediate."

  
Alastor: "He'll just keep cheating. It's what he does, after all. He was cheating at cards when I brought him here."

  
Angel: "Do you want to play just me and you then?" Angel leans in and up, murmuring into a soft ear. "Maybe he'll join when he's a little more drunk."

  
Alastor: Ear twitching, he gives a thoughtful hum. "Perhaps, but I rather doubt it. If you still wish to play however, then we certainly may."

  
Angel: "Then ask me." Angel stares at Alastor's ear, tempted but not wanting to push too far just yet.

  
Alastor: "Very well, then! Truth or dare, darling?"

  
Angel: "Dare, of course."

  
Alastor: "Let's see now... Drink your next shot while upside down."

  
Angel: "Done. But when's my next shot gonna be?"

  
Alastor: "Now, of course! Drink up!"

  
Angel: "Hold me up then, okay?" He takes his shot from Husker, giving a wink as he slowly lowers himself to hang upside down. He's plenty of hands to make sure he doesn't fall.

  
Alastor: "Certainly." He hums, using his shadow to help keep him place.

  
Angel: It makes Angel jump, the tingly, cool feeling something he's not used to. The shadow leering over him is a bit unnerving, too, but he blows it a kiss before wrapping his lips around the shot glass and dropping back. The liquor pours in his mouth with the motion and all he has to do is swallow once he's got his back arched enough to be completely upside down. He comes back up licking his lips.

  
Alastor: The shadow blows a kiss back, laughing silently. "Oh, very nice!" Alastor claps, impressed.

  
Angel: "Thank you~." He bows, eyes glancing to the shadow curiously. "Does your other self there want to play, too? Or whatever he is."

  
Alastor: "Ah. Never mind that. It can't drink. Not in any effective sort of way."

  
Angel: "Well, then it would just have too do all the dares, wouldn't it." He smiles over at it, giving it a wink. "But alright. Truth or Dare, Al-baby?"

  
Alastor: "Dare me, my good man!" He grins, hoping Angel ignores the shadow for the time being. It's flirting back entirely too much.

  
Angel: "Mm.. I dare you.. to.." He tilts his head, looking him over. "Give Husk your best pick-up line. I want to hear it."

  
Alastor: "Oh? Let's see now... Husk, darling. Do tell me how you get such a lovely shine to your coat. It's marvelously soft."

  
Angel: Husk shivers, a full-body shudder that doesn't look pleasant at all, and it makes Angel laugh.

  
" _Never_ do that again in that tone of voice. Ever."

  
Alastor: "No promises, dear! You never know, I might be dared again!"

  
Angel: "Leave me the hell out of it."

  
"Aw, you're no fun!"

  
Alastor: "Live a little, my good friend!" He laughs, teasing.

  
Angel: "You're so funny. Go back to your game."

  
Alastor: "Yes yes, spoilsport. My turn, dear? How about a truth this time?"

  
Angel: "A truth from me? Alright. What do you want to know about me? He hums, leaning in close again."

  
Alastor: "It was my turn, dear. But if you like, I'll ask anyway."

  
Angel: "Was not. I made you flirt with Husk." He reminds him, glancing over at the shadow again.

  
Alastor: "Ah. Husk dear, what _did_ you put in this drink?" He shakes his head, frowning a bit.

  
Angel: "It's not the drink, you're distracted." He looks toward the shadow meaningfully, seeing the way it was flitting around Angel.

  
Alastor: "Perhaps... Get back over here, you're not helping." He tries to call it back, getting largely ignored.

  
Angel: "How come I don't see you more often?" Angel asks, curious about it.

  
Alastor: "The reigns have been loosened a bit so to speak."

  
Angel: "Why does he have reigns at all?"

  
Alastor: "He gets out of hand, clearly. Are you certain you didn't put anything extra in the drink, dear?"

  
Angel: "It's all you. Did you forget to eat again?"

  
Alastor: "It's not so much that I forgot, no. I just decided not to."

  
Angel: "Well, there you go. Eat some of the damn peanuts."

  
Alastor: "Oh, I suppose. If you're going to insist." He gives a put-upon sigh, pulling the bowl over.

  
Angel: "You still didn't ask me a question."

  
Alastor: "Yes yes, let's see now... What are you planning on doing for the holidays?"

  
Angel: "The.. the holidays?" He blinks. I usually have to work overtime on those. "Themed shows, ya know?"

  
Alastor: "Ah. A shame. I'm certain Charlie will be attempting some kind of party for the guests."

  
Angel: "..I might be around for a minute."

  
Alastor: "Oh, good. She'll be delighted. It's not good to work so much, dear."

  
Angel: "Not really up to me. I'll give it a shot though. See if I can get a night off if I'm good."

  
Alastor: "Good luck, darling." He holds up his glass in a toast before drinking.

  
Angel: Angel rests a hand on Alastor's chest, leaning against him and content with exactly where he is. "Hey, Al, truth or dare?"

  
Alastor: "Hm. Truth, I suppose. I'm rather comfortable and don't much feel like moving."

  
Angel: "Alright.." Angel smiles, resting his head against Alastor's as he thinks.   
Oh, I know. Do you have anything cute that you keep around? Like a blankey or stuffed animal you sleep with? A comfort item! Do you have one of those? Or did you?"

  
Alastor: "Besides you, darling?" He teases, poking between his eyes. "I had a teddy bear once. When my mother was still alive."

  
Angel: "Aw, did it have a name?" Angel closes his eyes, protecting them from any poking.

  
Alastor: "Mm. Leopold, I believe."

  
Angel: "You would name your bear something like Leopold." He leans forward, wanting a sip from Alastor's drink.

  
Alastor: "It's a good name." He hums, holding his drink out towards him.

  
Angel: _Not too sexual or he'll dump it on you._ Angel reminds himself. His lids lower to the amber liquid, lips pressing onto the glass as he takes slow, careful drinks.

  
Alastor: "Finished all of your own, have you? Don't drink too much, cher. You'll make yourself sick."

  
Angel: A flush rushes up to Angel's cheeks, and he chokes a little as he pulls away from the glass. "Cher? What the hell was that accent?"

  
"You two are making me sick looking at you. If you're going to be like that, go up to a room."

  
Alastor: "Jealousy don' suit you, mon ami. 'Sides that, how're we s'pposed to get our drinks if we leave, mm?"

  
Angel: "Think you've had enough drinks if you've reverted enough that you're freaking Angel Dust out." He snorts at first but second-guesses himself when he sees the kid's actual expression. If 'helplessly turned on' had a face, it'd be his right then.

  
"What.. what is that?" He asks, voice barely making it over rasp it's taken.

  
Alastor: "Oh. Apologies, dear." He brings a few fingers up to his lips, shaking his head. "Just a bit of a slip."

  
Angel: " _No!_ No, no, no, no, no, keep doing the voice. I liked the voice." Angel hugs around him tighter, gaze on Alastor's lips. "What was that?"

  
Alastor: "...My natural accent, cher. Nothin' t' be gettin' all excited about, is it?"

  
Angel: "I-it's.. something.." He pulls down on the front of his skirt, squirming a little. "I.. um. You.. another language?"

  
Alastor: "...Oui. Je parle français, mon ange. Et tu?"

  
Angel: Angel shakes his head, bangs mixing with Alastor's hair. "I don't.. ah.. Non so cosa hai detto." It comes out almost meek, the spider demon's eyes going from unfocused to just closing, so he can listen more intimately to Alastor's voice.

  
Alastor: "Italianne... Cher, d' you enjoy my natural voice that much?" He laughs a little, bringing a hand up to cup at his face.

  
Angel: Angel's lashes flutter, and he catches his own breathing, much too heavy for just sitting like this. "I um.." He licks at his lips, hand pressing down on the front of his skirt as he fights between wanting to stay and knowing he should get up and go take care of this alone before he pisses the very _no sex_ demon off. He wants to stay.. But he told Al he'd _try_ and now his head's all fuzzy with drink. This feels too nice. Too intimate.. "I think." He continues, voice so soft he's half-hoping Alastor won't hear him. "I.. need to excuse myself."

  
Alastor: "Leavin' already, cher?" He murmurs, carding his fingers through the fur on his face. "Was havin' fun, weren't we?"

  
Angel: Angel shivers, leaning into the touch and nuzzling at him. "Y-yeah.. I'm having fun."

  
Alastor: "So why ya wantin' a leave, darlin'? Somethin' wrong?"

  
Angel: "Not wrong." He rubs his thighs together, trying to will away the arousal that was just building up to something he can't ignore. "You ah.. might not be happy with me though."

  
Alastor: "Oh? Why ya say dat, cher? Ain't done nothin' wrong."

  
Angel: "But I'm going to." His voice whines all soft, turning so his lips brush up against Alastor's jaw.

  
Alastor: "Ah... Kissin' me ain't necessarily goin' t' make me mad at ya, cher." He murmurs, a bit flushed however.

  
Angel: "Oh yeah?" He presses a kiss against him, soft and trailing more of them slowly towards his lips.

  
Alastor: "Not in dis case, no... Don't mind it none." He swallows, gingerly pressing a kiss to his cheek.

  
Angel: "Alright, I'm out." Husker sets another bottle down for them and starts picking up his things. Angel barely notices, too focused on guiding Alastor around into an actual kiss.

  
Alastor: He gives a surprised hum, but goes along with it all the same, arms looping around his neck.

  
Angel: Angel groans, kisses slow and dragging as he works his lips against the deer's soft ones.

  
Alastor: He shudders, unused to the sensation, but enjoying it thoroughly.

  
Angel: His hands press against Alastor's chest, the kiss making him hot in a way that has him deepening it, wanting to taste him more.

  
Alastor: A quiet groan slips free and he tenses, slowly pulling back. "Darlin'..."

  
Angel: "No.." He whines, trying to chase after him. "You said I could."

  
Alastor: "I--Ahem." He clears his throat, forcibly returning to his radio voice and putting a finger on Angel's lips. "I did say that, yes. But that's a bit too far, dear..."

  
Angel: Angel's expression falls, the light in his eyes fading to something more subdued. "Ah, yeah.." He leans back, giving Alastor a sweet smile. "You sure~? You seemed like you were having fun."

  
Alastor: "Yes, I'm sure. It was fun, yes, but I have my limits, dear. ...Don't look like that. It doesn't suit you." He cups at his cheek, not letting him get too far. "You still haven't done anything wrong."

  
Angel: "Of course I haven't." He breathes, looking away from him. "That was completely your fault."

  
Alastor: "Oh? Do tell, dear. I gave you permission, but why is it my fault?"

  
Angel: "You're the one teasing me and working me up. It's not fair."

  
Alastor: "...Working you up? Elaborate, please?"

  
Angel: "You're kidding, right? There's no way you didn't realize what you were doing."

  
Alastor: "Not kidding, darling. What was I doing?"

  
Angel: "..the accent and petnames. You didn't realize at _all_ that you have me wanting to turn around in your lap right now and ride you?"

  
Alastor: "...The pet-names are nothing new, darling. And it's not often at all that I use my real voice for anything, let alone talking to people. I... Did it get to you that badly?"

  
Angel: " _Yes._ I'd have come if I could have touched myself a little with you talking in my ear like that."

  
Alastor: "...A bit too much information, dear." Though something he's finding himself not completely against the idea of. 

  
Angel: "Hey, I tried to leave, but you were being all butter-smooth in my ear asking me to stay and have _fun_."

  
Alastor: "Because I was, and still am, enjoying having you here. I don't want you to leave. Not without me."

  
Angel: "..even with the massive boner I have going on?"

  
Alastor: "That, ah... Does make things a bit awkward, but. I'm going to let it slide."

  
Angel: "Let it slide?" Angel laughs, forehead bumping Alastor's temple. "I don't think you get that you're tormenting me."

  
Alastor: "Apologies, darling... Oddly enough I don't especially wish to cause you harm."

  
Angel: "This is the.. good kind of torment? If you like edging. Drawing it out."

  
Alastor: "Oh? Then shall I continue?"

  
Angel: "..yes?" He asks, not sure if he's serious or not.

  
Alastor: "Well, den. S'ppose we oughta be gettin' somewhere more appropriate. Ain't we, sha?"

  
Angel: He shudders, leaning in closer to him. "You're going to make me walk like this?" He whines.

  
Alastor: "Oh, not at all." He hums, lifting him up into his arms and standing all at once. "Shall we grab the bottle Husk left for us?"

  
Angel: "Ah.. aha.. Oh my god." He presses his face to his throat, laughter spilling out. "Yes.. I think I'll need it."

  
Alastor: "Very well then!" He hums, moving over to the bar so Angel can grab it.

  
Angel: Angel picks the bottle up by its neck, cradling it against his chest.

  
Alastor: "Wonderful. To the lift." He hums, about-facing and striding off to the elevator.

  
Angel: "Where, ah. Where are we going?"

  
Alastor: "My room, dearest. It's larger than yours."

  
Angel: "And you're not going to let me fuck you?"

  
Alastor: "Afraid not, darling. That's a bit too much for my tastes."

  
Angel: "So you're just hiding me away to watch me squirm?"

  
Alastor: "Possibly! We'll see how it goes, won't we?" He grins, taking him into his room and laying him out on the bed.

  
Angel: "U-um..?" He blinks up at him, more flustered than he wants to be as he scoots back from him a little, thighs pressed together and raised to hide his indecency a little.

  
Alastor: "Cozy, darling?" He sits on the edge, curious.

  
Angel: "As cozy as can be when I'm still a little confused." He licks at his lips, weight resting back on his elbows.

  
Alastor: "How can I help with that, darling?"

  
Angel: "What do you want to do?"

  
Alastor: "...Wouldn' mind kissin' a bit more."

  
Angel: "Kissing.. Okay. Had to move me up here for that?"

  
Alastor: "I did, yes. Too much potential f'r pryin' eyes downstairs."

  
Angel: Angel laughs, his breath coming out slow and shuddery. "If you want to kiss me, get down here and talk all close to my ear again."

  
Alastor: "Can do, cher." He hums, scooting back into the bed with him. "Anythin' in particul'r I should be sayin'?"

  
Angel: "A-anything.." He leans in against him, not bothering to hide how worked up he is.

  
Alastor: "Anythin' at all, sweetness? Don' give me muchuva idea here. Why doncha tell me 'bou' what you enjoy bout dis so much?"

  
Angel: "The.. accent. Don't know why it's making me all hot and bothered. Just is. And the.. French? That was.. yeah. I like that."

  
Alastor: "Oui? Vous aimez quand je parle français?" He grins, speaking softly and blowing into his ear.

  
Angel: "Y-yeah.." He shudders, fur standing up. "Like.. like that."

  
Alastor: "Est-ce que cela te dérange?" He hums, pulling an arm around his shoulders.

  
Angel: "What.. what are you saying?" He leans up against him, squirming just a little.

  
Alastor: "Jus' wonderin' 'bout how bothered this is gettin' ya. Ain't used t' people reactin' any kinda positive with this voice."

  
Angel: "Why _wouldn't_ they?" He breathes, hands shaking just a little as he keep from touching himself.

  
Alastor: "Not seen as th' height a intelligence, cher. 'N hard fer most folks t' understan'."

  
Angel: "It's.. a little hard to understand. Have to listen to you closely, and it makes it sink in more."

  
Alastor: "Like dat, do ya? Havin' ta listen closer?"

  
Angel: "Y-yes.." He nods, hand pressing down over his front.

  
Alastor: "Like da sound a my voice in yer ear." He pushes in closer, letting his voice grow huskier.

  
Angel: Angel whines, hips lifting up into his palm as he rubs down. The touch through his skirt isn't near enough, making him shake with need.

  
Alastor: "...Can I help ya, cher?" He runs his hand down Angel's side, settling onto his hip and squeezing.)

  
Angel: "Let.. let me touch myself. Please.." He begs, squirming against his palm to get some kind of friction without it being outright masturbating.

  
Alastor: "Alrigh'... Do it then. Touch. Lessee how it's done.

  
Angel: Angel doesn't wait to hike up his skirt, the panties underneath thick with his arousal. He shudders when he gets his palm on himself and rubs through the lace.

  
Alastor: Alastor watches with interest, resting his head on Angel's shoulder and stroking a hand down his side. "Looks differen'."

  
Angel: "I'm.. aah.. lucky to.. have one at all." He strokes up, panties tucked under and out of the way. "B-being a.. spider an' all.."

  
Alastor: "Mm... Never really studied 'em. Bugs an' all. Sure they ain't got one?"

  
Angel: "The.. the front.. leg.. thing is.. is supposed to be.." He squeezes, hips lifting up into his touch.

  
Alastor: "Inter'stin'." He hums, shifting a bit to kiss at his jaw.

  
Angel: Angel groans, head dropping to the side to give Alastor plenty of room.

  
Alastor: "Wearin' a bit too much perfume there, cher." He murmurs, making his way up to Angel's lips.

  
Angel: A laugh bubbles up, catching in his throat on the way out. "Sorry.. I'll.. I'll wear less next.. next time." He shudders, turning into him.

  
Alastor: "Gonna be a next time?" He wonders, cupping at his face and gently pressing their lips together.

  
Angel: "Want-.." He moans into the kiss, pressing up into it.

  
Alastor: He hums an agreement, squeezing him closer as he devours his mouth.

  
Angel: It's hard to focus when he's getting kissed, so his stroking slows, leaving him with moaning around Alastor's tongue.

  
Alastor: Alastor notices, wrapping his hand around Angel's and keeping him on task.

  
Angel: "Nnh.." His spine arches, heat spiking in his gut and making him desperate to finish. Desperate to have Alastor make him finish. He rocks up into the strokes, impatient.

  
Alastor: "There we are... Almos' done now, cher?" He croons, keeping him moving.

  
Angel: "C-close..!" He gasps, the voice making his hips twitch.

  
Alastor: " _Good_." He purrs, drawing him into another kiss.

  
Angel: Angel whines, feeling himself slip over the edge when their bodies press in nice and close.

  
Alastor: Alastor hums his approval, pulling his hand away and removing his now dirty glove. "Still feelin' nice, cher?"

  
Angel: He nods, leaning in against Alastor's side and shivering with the aftershocks. "Wonderful.. If.. you'd have told me if you were going to give me a hand job this morning, I would have went ahead and jumped you then."

  
Alastor: "I didn' realise I would be. This was completely unplanned, cher." He hums, petting at his side.

  
Angel: "What made you want to?"

  
Alastor: "Seein' you like dis... It don' norm'lly appeal, but in dis case... Somethin' pulled at me."

  
Angel: "Something did? Your dick, maybe? Knew no one could resist Angel Dust squirming all in their lap."

  
Alastor: "No. No' dat. Still uninter'st'd. I jus'... Wanned t' see, I s'ppose. Curiosity?"

  
Angel: "Curious about what?" He tips his head back to look up at him.

  
Alastor: "...You, per'aps? I do enjoy havin' you here like dis."

  
Angel: "You just wanted.. me?"

  
Alastor: "Mm, dat seems righ', yeah. Jus' you." He hums, nuzzling into his neck.

  
Angel: Goosebumps raise under his fur, and he tilts his head to let him keep touching. "Where.. where did your cute shadow go?"

  
Alastor: "Still here. Jus' dormant. Why?"

  
Angel: "Was wondering what he thought of it."

  
Alastor: "Ask him y'rself, cher." He hums, vaguely gesturing to the shadow on the wall.

  
Angel: "Oh. Hey." He purrs, leaning towards it. "Ya miss me?"

  
Alastor: It nods, making a kissy face in his direction.

  
Angel: Angel laughs, leaning forward to try and kiss him.

  
Alastor: "His turn now?" Alastor watches the shadow lean forward for a kiss, irrationally jealous.

  
Angel: Angel smiles into the kiss, it feeling cool and tingly against his lips. Your shadow's so sweet~.

  
Alastor: It pulls back with a swoon, a hand placed against its forehead.

  
"...Drama queen."

  
Angel: It makes Angel giggle, and he blows it another kiss.

  
Alastor: "Hones'ly, cher. Why ya flirtin' with dat thing?"

  
Angel: "Why not? It's cute~. And it's part of you, right?" He looks up at him, smile still on his face. "Just more honest."

  
Alastor: "...It is. No' sure on it bein' more honest. Just more stupid."

  
Angel: "Aw, don't say that." Angel opens his arms, offering a hug to it.

  
Alastor: "'S the truth. Less thought goin' on."

  
Angel: "So he's a little simple?"

  
Alastor: "Can put it like that, yeah. All emotion."

  
Angel: "Aw, then why do you keep him all tucked away?"

  
Alastor: "F'r that exact reason. Causes trouble."

  
Angel: "He seems fine to me."

  
Alastor: "Y'ain't lookin' close 'nuff."

  
Angel: "Are you a bad shadow?" He asks it, cooing up at him.

  
__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Alastor: Drunk Alastor is wondering where _his_ affection is. He just got him off, why isn't _he_ getting kisses?

Angel: Angel's leaning against his side, all smiles and laughter. He'll look up at Alastor and pucker his lips.

  
Alastor: "Y'r teasin' me..." He murmurs, grabbing his chin and pulling him into a kiss.)

  
Angel: Angel melts, lips parting into the kiss.

  
Alastor: "Much better." He hums, a hand pressed to Angel's cheek. This belongs to _him_.

  
Angel: Angel moans, soft and pliant into the kiss.

  
Alastor: He pulls him into his lap, an arm wrapping around his waist. He won't give this up so easily.

  
Angel: Angel wraps an arm around his neck, the shadow getting let go, so he didn't drag him around.

  
Alastor: "Y' can' have 'im. 'S _mine_." He tells the shadow, a single eye opening to glare at it.

  
Angel: "What?" Angel laughs, looking over towards the shadow. "Isn't he you?"

  
Alastor: "Don' matter. Not close 'nuff."

  
Angel: "You want me only kissing you?"

  
Alastor: "'Tween me 'n' him, should be kissin' me..."

  
Angel: "Oh, so you were jealous, were you? Should'a just said."

  
Alastor: "Jealous? Ain't got nuthin' t' be jealous 'bout."

  
Angel: "You don't, but you were."

  
Alastor: "I weren't. No' jealous."

  
Angel: "So, I can kiss your shadow again?"

  
Alastor: "...No. Ya can't. He ain't done nothin' t' deserve it."

  
Angel: "You have?" He asks, voice a purr.

  
Alastor: "You forget already, cher?" He frowns, caressing at his thigh.

  
Angel: "I haven't. Kind of want to hear you talk about it though."

  
Alastor: "...'T what end?"

  
Angel: "For my benefit? To feel all good inside?"

  
Alastor: "You should still be feelin' good as is, lovely."

  
Angel: "I am. Would feel even better though hearing you describe what you thought of me."

  
Alastor: "...Mine. That's what I think. Y'r mine and y' can't do nuthin' about it."

  
Angel: "Aha. I didn't take you for possessive."

  
Alastor: "I didn' neither. Zat a problem?" He grins, trailing fingers under his chin.

  
Angel: "N-no.." He swallows, color pooling in his fur.

  
Alastor: " _Good_." He coos, smiling wide.

  
Angel: "You.. are very.. very different when you're drunk."

  
Alastor: "Ain't _that_ drunk, cher." He fibs, kissing him sweetly.

  
Angel: He melts, eyes closing as he leans in to him.

  
Alastor: Alastor, hums, biting gently at his lips.

  
Angel: He lets him, a whine slipping out at the treatment.

  
Alastor: "Oh, dear. Ain't hurtin' ya, am I? Sweetheart?"

  
Angel: "N-no.. No, I'm good." He nuzzles up against him, kissing him again.

  
Alastor: "Lovely." He squeezes him close, hands wandering over his fur.

  
Angel: Angel shivers, pressing up into his touches and offering up more of him.

  
Alastor: "Don' need t' go dat far, darlin'... Jus' wanna smooch on ya."

  
Angel: "You can touch me. I like it. You feeling up my fur."

  
Alastor: "Don' mind?" He hums, dragging a hand through his fluff.

  
Angel: "No.. I.. I don't mind."

  
Alastor: "'S nice... Soft."

  
Angel: "Keep it soft so people like touchin' me."

  
Alastor: "Zat th' only reason?"

  
Angel: "I like feeling soft, too.."

  
Alastor: "Must be nice. Feelin' dat way."

  
Angel: "'S a pain. He admits, smiling against his jaw. Can't bathe with water unless I want to spend hours and hours trying to dry myself."

  
Alastor: "Mm. Could dry it for ya. But in dat case, why no' jus' shave?"

  
Angel: " _No_. Do you know how weird I'd look without my fluff?"

  
Alastor: "No' all of it. Jus' enough that it dries quicker."

  
Angel: "No. My fur's a selling point."

  
Alastor: "Don' need ta sell nuthin'... Good enough on y'r own."

  
Angel: "For the customers, Al. Gotta appeal to 'em."

  
Alastor: "No. Don' need no customers."

  
Angel: "The fans then. For my shows."

  
Alastor: "They're lucky they get what they do."

  
Angel: Angel laughs, nuzzling up against him. "I'm not going to disagree with that."

  
Alastor: "Don't owe 'em nothin'." He hums, settling in and enjoying his warmth.

  
Angel: "You're so cuddly when you're drunk. And sweet." He smiles, kissing at his jaw.

  
Alastor: "Mm... Still no' that drunk, cher." He hums, comfortable and happy.

  
Angel: Angel turns to pull him down, wanting Alastor to snuggle down on top of him.

  
Alastor: "Cozy..." He sighs, nuzzling into his chest.

  
Angel: "Nice and soft for you?" He murmurs, petting at his ears.

  
Alastor: "Mm-hmm... 'S nice. Good." He purrs, nuzzling into his hand.

  
Angel: "So cute.." He kisses him, hands sliding up Alastor's thighs to his hips.

  
Alastor: "Y'r th' cute one, cher." He murmurs, kissing at his neck.

  
Angel: He shivers, arms wrapping around Alastor's middle and pulling him down closer.

  
Alastor: "Should sleep, darlin'. Gotta be gettin' late."

  
Angel: "You should sleep, too."

  
Alastor: "Mm... Maybe I will. Good t' rest now 'n' then."

  
Angel: "Especially with company." He tries to ease him down, humming softly.

  
Alastor: "Only comp'ny y'can trust." He mumbles, laying down without much pushing.

  
Angel: "You trust me?" He asks, petting at cute ears.

  
Alastor: "Enough t' sleep..." He hums, nuzzling up into his hand.

  
Angel: Angel's smile softens, and he leans down to kiss him.

  
Alastor: "Mmh... G'nigh', cher. Get some res'."

  
Angel: "Good night." He murmurs, kissing at his hair.

  
Alastor: Alastor hums, settling down and letting his eyes close.

  
Angel: "There you go.."

  
Alastor: "Sleep now, cher..."

  
Angel: How is Alastor going to feel in the morning?

  
Alastor: Hungover and groggy. If he manages to wake up first, he'll try to leave without waking Angel.

  
Angel: Angel will feel him getting up but just pretend to sleep.

  
Alastor: "...Sleep well, cher." He murmurs, placing a careful kiss to his cheek before he leaves.

  
Angel: It makes Angel smile, feeling a little better about him leaving.

  
Alastor: He won't show himself again until he's feeling better. No headache and no more feeling sick.

  
Angel: Is he going to be as sweet?

  
Alastor: Not as visibly so, I don't think? He's kind of embarrassed he let himself get into that state in the first place.

  
Angel: Angel's perky and surprisingly discreet about the whole thing. Though he does greet him with a wink and spanks him on the way out of the room.

  
Alastor: Ffff. There'll be retaliation for that. He won't let it go unpunished.

  
Angel: Angel doesn't care. He's in a good mood. And Alastor's shadow keeps sneaking off to see him.

  
Alastor: Oh, lovely. He'll be spending half the day without a shadow. That's not odd or suspicious.

  
Angel: Hopefully no one notices XD Angel is having fun though.

  
Alastor: Teasing Alastor and smooching on his shadow? XD Alastor will have to corner him at some point.

  
Angel: Pff, Angel gets all flustered while trying to play innocent.

  
Alastor: "Darling. I do believe you've kidnapped my shadow for long enough, hm?"

  
Angel: "Me? He's coming to me all on his own."

  
Alastor: "Is he." He deadpans, arms crossing. "I can see through his eyes, you realise."

  
Angel: "Oh.. So. You saw all of that?"

  
Alastor: "I did. What do you have to say for yourself, hm?"

  
Angel: Angel bites his lip, trying not to smile. "It was fun?"

  
Alastor: "I'm sure." He scoffs in amusement, holding out his hand. "If you wanted fun, you should've been spending your time with me instead."

  
Angel: "You seemed busy."

  
Alastor: "Oh? Was that before or after you smacked me?"

  
Angel: He laughs, tucking a little further back against the chair. "After."

  
Alastor: "Running off without a care."

  
Angel: "It was just a little light spanking."

  
Alastor: "Is that what we're calling it now?"

  
Angel: "It's what it was, wasn't it?"

  
Alastor: "More an assault. But if that's what you'd like to go with."

  
Angel: "Oh, come on. It didn't hurt, did it?"

  
Alastor: "Of course not. But I do owe you some recompense."

  
Angel: "What for? I was just teasing a little."

  
Alastor: "Our little prank war isn't over yet, darling. Not by a longshot."

  
Angel: "Hey, that wasn't a prank. Just a little hello. If you want a prank, I can do that."

  
Alastor: "I'd rather not. Considering I still have to get you back for that salt cookie, as well."

  
Angel: "That wasn't even that bad." He laughs, having forgot about it.

  
Alastor: "Not the point, darling."

  
Angel: "Have you decided on my punishment?"

  
Alastor: "Mm. For now I'm going to turn you into a chair." He decides, promptly sitting in his lap.

  
Angel: "Ah.." Angel's hands automatically go to Alastor's hips, holding him secure on him and just.. freezing. "Chair?"

  
Alastor: "For the time being." He hums, glancing down at his hands a moment before deciding to let it go.

  
Angel: "This isn't much of a punishment." His hands slide around his middle, hugging Alastor and pulling him back against his chest.

  
Alastor: "Hush." He relaxes against him, enjoying the warmth.

  
Angel: "You just missed me, didn't you?"

  
Alastor: "No idea what you mean, dear."

  
Angel: "I heard you when you left this morning."

  
Alastor: "...Did you? If you were awake, why bother pretending?"

  
Angel: "I thought you were just slipping out at first."

  
Alastor: "That's what I was doing, yes. I couldn't stay there all morning. There were things that needed doing."

  
Angel: "I meant the slip-out people do after a regretful night."

  
Alastor: "Regretful? Not at all, darling. Perhaps I shouldn't have drank quite so much, but I wouldn't change anything."

  
Angel: "So.. you had fun with me then? Would do again maybe?"

  
Alastor: "Perhaps. It was certainly entertaining." He hums, reaching back to pat at his cheek.

  
Angel: "You think I could return the favor to you?"

  
Alastor: "Oh? I don't know about that, darling. A bit much for my tastes."

  
Angel: "You wouldn't want me to maybe nuzzle you into my chest? Use my mouth?"

  
Alastor: "Aha... I don't need or care for that sort of thing, dear."

  
Angel: "It'd be fun for me though."

  
Alastor: "I'm sure it would, but I would be rather uncomfortable."

  
Angel: "Aw, really? How uncomfortable?"

  
Alastor: "Extremely, I'm afraid."

  
Angel: "But.. you liked doing me?"

  
Alastor: "Watching you was very... Enlightening, yes."

  
Angel: He squeezes at him, humming to himself. "I'd like to do that again."

  
Alastor: "That much I wouldn't mind at all."

  
Angel: "You talkin' in my ear was especially good."

  
Alastor: "Yes, I could see how much you enjoyed that."

  
Angel: "You do know how nice your voice is or you wouldn't have gone to radio, I guess."

  
Alastor: "Mm. This isn't even my real voice. You know that."

  
Angel: "I like the other one bettah."

  
Alastor: "I'm aware. But it simply doesn't do for public matters."

  
Angel: "Wouldn't be good for me if you were talkin' in public like that either."

  
Alastor: "Gets t' ya a lot, does it?" He grins, tilting his head back to look at him.

  
Angel: He shivers, tucking his face against his back.

  
Alastor: "Heh... 'S cute. Yer cute."

  
Angel: "You're killing me."

  
Alastor: "How can I be killin' ya when yer already dead, cher?"

  
Angel: "Torturing then." He shivers, nuzzling at Alastor's back.

  
Alastor: "Y' like it. Can't deny it now, darlin'."

  
Angel: "Wasn't.. denyin' it." He whines, kissing at his back.

  
Alastor: "Ain't torture if y' like it. Don't count." He reaches back, petting a hand through his hair.

  
Angel: Angel leans into it, eyes closing contently.

  
Alastor: "Gonna have t' do this more often." He tilts his head back to kiss at him.

  
Angel: "Nnh.. You're.. not fair."

  
Alastor: "Nev'r claimed t' be, darlin'. I'm down here f'r a reason, after all."

  
Angel: He squeezes him down, pressing him to the interest starting up in his pants.

  
Alastor: "Oh, my. Already? It's not even been five minutes, dear."

  
Angel: "I got a lap full of hot, so sue me."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Is that your excuse, dear? I wasn't moving or anything."

  
Angel: "You were _talkin'._ "

  
Alastor: "Is talkin' really all I gotta do, cher?" He croons, shifting around so he's facing him.

  
Angel: Angel tenses up until Alastor stops moving, face all flushed. "Y-yes.."

  
Alastor: "Gonna do somethin' bou' it?" He grins, trailing a finger under Angel's chin and tilting his face up.

  
Angel: Angel whines, arms wrapping tighter and hugging him to his chest.

  
Alastor: "Waitin' on dat answer, cher."

  
Angel: "What.. what am I allowed to do?"

  
Alastor: "Kiss me, darlin'. Can manage that much, can't I?"

  
Angel: He nods, lifting up to kiss at warm lips.

  
Alastor: He hums, kissing him carefully, a hand pressed to his cheek.

  
Angel: Angel leans up into it, pulling Alastor in close enough that he can rock against him just a little.

  
Alastor: He shivers a bit, but lets him do as he pleases. He wants to be close. To keep kissing him.

  
Angel: Angel's lips part, drawing him down deeper into the kiss.

  
Alastor: Alastor tenses a moment, almost uncomfortable. But he perseveres, willing to push himself for Angel's sake.

  
Angel: Angel makes a soft, reassuring sound, the kiss going a little more gentle, his touches lighter and sweeter.

  
Alastor: He breathes easier at the change, relaxing again. Sweetness is more his speed in this particular endeavor.

  
Angel: Angel hums, hands sliding up over him all gentle and slow, easing it up to a nice make out rather than rushing.

  
Alastor: He lets out a pleased sigh, fully relaxing against his chest. He could more than get used to this.

  
Angel: "There we go.." Angel purrs, hand finding it's way to Alastor's fluffy ear.

  
Alastor: "Ah... Do be careful with that, darling. A tad sensitive."

  
Angel: "How sensitive?" He hums, rubbing up to the very tip.

  
Alastor: "Mmh... Not as much as the tail, but still..."

  
Angel: "Can I touch the tail?" He asks, intrigued.

  
Alastor: "...Not out here."

  
Angel: "Then if we did this back in my room?"

  
Alastor: "I'd be a bit more willing to participate."

  
Angel: "But I don't want to move.."

  
Alastor: "Mm. Close you eyes." He puts a hand over his face, blocking off his sight.

  
Angel: "Ah.. alright?" He closes them under his hand, feeling pretty vulnerable from it.

  
Alastor: "Relax, darling. Just a bit of magic." He laughs, pulling his hand away. "You can open them now."

  
Angel: Angel blinks them open, looking around and feeling his stomach swoop with disorientation. "Where..?"

  
Alastor: "I believe your room was the requested location?"

  
Angel: "You brought us here?" He relaxes, arms looping low on Alastor's back. "Nice.."

  
Alastor: "I did." He grins, licking a bit of blood off his finger.

  
Angel: Angel laughs, kissing at his shoulder.

  
Alastor: He smiles, bring a hand up to his cheek and kissing where his nose should be.

  
Angel: "Ah.. Close to my eyes there." He murmurs, flushed.)

  
Alastor: "Is that a problem, dear?"

  
Angel: "Feels weird is all."

  
Alastor: "Unpleasant?"  
  
  
Angel: "Risky?"

  
Alastor: "Well. If I were to miss, yes."

  
Angel: "No, I mean. That's what it feels like."

  
Alastor: "It just feels risky?"

  
Angel: "I dunno. You could hurt them."

  
Alastor: "Your eyes? I would never intend to, dear."

  
Angel: "Didn't think so. Just startled me."

  
Alastor: "Then... Shall I refrain from kissing you there?"

  
Angel: "It's fine. As long as you remember those are eyes there."

  
Alastor: "I won't forget." He laughs, kissing his cheek.

  
Angel: He closes all his eyes, smiling softly.

  
Alastor: "Lovely..." He murmurs, stroking at his face.

  
Angel: Angel leans into it, expression relaxed.

  
Alastor: "...I'm keepin' you. I've decided."

  
Angel: "Mm?" He smiles, peeking out at him.

  
Alastor: "Keepin' ya, cher. Mine now."

  
Angel: "Fans aren't gonna be too happy about that." He murmurs.

  
Alastor: "Yer fans can just _deal._ "

  
Angel: "And my clients?"

  
Alastor: "Them too. They'll have'ta deal."

  
Angel: "That's how I make my money. What am I gonna do for spendin' cash?"

  
Alastor: "I can give y' whatever money y'need, cher."

  
Angel: "That.. that makes you like them, though." He shivers, face pressing to Alastor's neck.

  
Alastor: "Li'e a customer? Naw. Wouldn't be payin' ya fer this. Jus f'r whatever you want."

  
Angel: "More along the lines of a sugar daddy then." He laughs, reaching up to cup his cheek.

  
Alastor: "Without th' sugar?"

  
Angel: "You give me sugar, don't you?"

  
Alastor: "In a sense, I suppose. Not the way you'd hope."

  
Angel: "I'm more than okay with what you did before."

  
Alastor: "Oh? Y'd be alright wif jus' dat then?"

  
Angel: "M'hmm~."

  
Alastor: "And nothin' else?"

  
Angel: "..you really don't want me workin'?"

  
Alastor: "Y' don' need ta work no more... I don' mind if ya wanna go out n' have some fun, but it don't gotta be f'r work."

  
Angel: "..guess I could take a break."

  
Alastor: "Don' need t' go back to that boss a yours."

  
Angel: "Don't really want to."

  
Alastor: "Then _don't_. I'll take care a ya, cher. Y' know I will."

  
Angel: "For how long?" He leans into him, looking up with raised brows. "You won't get bored?"

  
Alastor: "I won'. No if it's you, cher."

  
Angel: "Can you promise that?"

  
Alastor: "I can. Can make a deal in yer favour if ya don' believe me."

  
Angel: "No.. no deals. Just want your word."

  
Alastor: "...Yeah, alrigh'. Ya have my word."

  
Angel: "Then.. then good."

  
Alastor: "I'd hope so, cher."

  
Angel: "It is. I just.. yeah. I got someone who likes me. Not.. sexually."

  
Alastor: "I do. I like ya a lot, darlin'."

  
Angel: "I like you, too.."

  
Alastor: "Yeah? I'm not a good person, cher. Y' know that."

  
Angel: "I know.. Seem like you're being pretty good to me though."

  
Alastor: "I care 'bout ya, darlin'. Wouldn't be anythin' but.

  
Angel: "It's just kinda sudden, you know?"

  
Alastor: "It hasn't been very long, no..."

  
Angel: "And I'm wonderin' why the change?"

  
Alastor: "We were already friends. I jus' go' a little... Over enthused?"

  
Angel: "Over enthused? That's what you're going to call it?"

  
Alastor: "Y' prefer drunk?"

  
Angel: "Only likin' me when you're drunk is a little sad."

  
Alastor: "Ain't th' truth a it. Like you now too. Definitely ain't drunk."

  
Angel: "But you don't know why it's different now?"

  
Alastor: "No' really. But's not a bad change, is it?"

  
Angel: "N-no.. not bad."

  
Alastor: "I already liked ya, cher. Maybe I was jus' a little off on 'ow much, yeah?"

  
Angel: "You're.. talking to me like that on purpose."

  
Alastor: "Jus' a bit, maybe." He laughs, holding his hands up in a heart.

  
Angel: Angel's fur goes bright pink, not sure how to handle Alastor being _cute_.

  
Alastor: He laughs again, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Somethin' wrong, cher?"

  
Angel: "Cut it out. You're tormenting me."

  
Alastor: "Naw. Jus' havin' a little fun."

  
Angel: "Tormenting." He repeats, pouting up at him.

  
Alastor: "Y' like it. Like _me_."

  
Angel: "I do, yeah.. Really like you."

  
Alastor: "Like you too, darlin'. An awful lot."

  
Angel: "It's still really surprising.."

  
Alastor: "Know what y' mean. Most folks ain't too keen on me neither."

  
Angel: "Because you're the big, bad, dangerous Radio Demon."

  
Alastor: "No' always."

  
Angel: "No. But it's how they see you."

  
Alastor: "Mm... But even b'fore then. When I was still alive."

  
Angel: "..what was it like for you then?"

  
Alastor: "Jus' me most a th' time. Even workin'."

  
Angel: "You didn't live with anyone?"

  
Alastor: "I didn'. No one t' live with. Jus' me 'n my apartment in th' French Quarter."

  
Angel: "Sounds lonely.."

  
Alastor: "Mm... But I was still a killer. Even then."

  
Angel: "Guess it comes with that kinna life?"

  
Alastor: "Hah. S'ppose so. Serial killer through an' through."


	8. Dared to Flirt

Angel: I bet Al would be really good at fake Flirting

  
Alastor: Oh gosh, I dunno. It would depend entirely on what it's for. He can do charming. Someone might confuse it for flirting, but that's not what he's intending at all.

  
Angel: If he was challenged to flirt tho. Do you think he could?

  
Alastor: Not the same way Angel does, at least. XD Remember when Angel dared him to flirt with Husk? Didn't go too well. XD

  
Angel: True XD It'd have to be him following given lines

  
Alastor: If he was told hey go charm that person and make them like you he could do it no problem. But if he's told to _flirt?_ He gets self-conscious and thinks too hard. XD

  
Angel: Actually gets stuttery and tongue-tied. Angel would love it. Especially if he was attempting to flirt with him. On a dare, of course.

  
Alastor: He has no idea what he's doing at all. How does one flirt. He doesn't understand.  


Angel: It doesn't help that Angel's looking at him all amused and not saying anything as he waits.  


Alastor: Noooope. That's definitely not helping. He doesn't like feeling like he's being laughed at. He'll probably end up stuttering out something about his eyes.  


Angel: Angel's smile will just get bigger and bigger, arms crossed under his fluff. "My eyes, hm?"  


Alastor: "Ah. Yes, they... They're very. Pretty??"

  
Angel: "Thank you, I like your eyes, too. Make me all warm inside when you look at me."  


Alastor: He blinks, astounded. "That can't be in any way true."

  
Angel: "What's with the look? Your eyes are gorgeous."

  
Alastor: "Hardly. Not now especially. I'm not doing a thing with them."  


Angel: "Alastor, sweetheart, are you not taking my compliment graciously?"  


Alastor: "And if I'm not? What are you going to do about it?"

  
Angel: "And now you're gettin' all defensive." Angel raises his hands in surrender, pouting down at him. "Easy, I'm just returnin' the compliment."

  
Alastor: "Is that how that works then? Making something up on the fly to get on someone's good side?"

  
Angel: "So you're saying you don't like my eyes?" He flutters them, faking a hurt expression. "Sometimes, yeah. But I mean, if you're serious, it's usually to let them know you do like that part of them, make them feel good cause you want them to feel good."

  
Alastor: "Another way of charming someone, I suppose... But I don't need people feeling that way about me. It complicates matters. ...Though your eyes are quite lovely."

  
Angel: "Lovely. See, that would have been a good flirting line, though I gotta say, you stuttering and being all flustered is really cute."

  
Alastor: "Excuse you, but I am not _cute_." He straightens up, affronted. "Nor was I flustered!"

  
Angel: "You were hella cute and flustered. I enjoyed it a lot."

  
Alastor: "Something tells me you don't know the meaning of the word at all."

  
Angel: "Or maybe you don't want to admit how cute you are. You realize your ears went down a little?"

  
Alastor: "My--Certainly not. I have more control than that."

  
Angel: "They did. For just a second, but it was cute as hell." He lifts his hands, mimicking Alastor's ears and then making them wilt down sideways.  


Alastor: "Clearly you were imagining things. I am in complete control of my body, thank you."

  
Angel: "Mm, compliment me again then. Flirt with me like you need me to fall for you."  


Alastor: "...To what end? I have no reason to need something like that."

  
Angel: "To prove you don't get flustered."

  
Alastor: "I _don't._ I have nothing to prove to you."

  
Angel: "Aw, come on. Just one little flirt."

  
Alastor: "...I'm quite fond of your presence."

  
Angel: "Are you really or are you just sayin' that?"

  
Alastor: "I am. Genuinely."

  
Angel: Angel tilts his head, chewing on a soft lip. "What about me being around do you like?"

  
Alastor: "...You're smarter than you come across. Amusing. We've a surprising number of things in common. I enjoy our conversations. When you're not attempting to be sexual."  


Angel: "Oh, Al. It sounds like you genuinely like me. You sure you don't have a crush?"  


Alastor: "A-- _Excuse me?_ No. No, I don't get crushes."

  
Angel: "What would ya call it then?"

  
Alastor: "...Friendship?" He hesitates, not quite sure if that's correct. He's never had friends before either. Not really.  


Angel: "Friends.. alright, I can see that."  


Alastor: "Can you? What else could it possibly be?"  


Angel: "A crush, like I said. But I guess I could see it as friendship since ya don't do the whole other thing."

  
Alastor: "It's not that I'm incapable. Not as far as I'm aware."

  
Angel: "But you've never had a crush on someone?"

  
Alastor: "I haven't. Romantically or physically."

  
Angel: "Never wanted to touch someone? Cuddle up to them?"

  
Alastor: "No... I've never wanted to be that close to someone before."

  
Angel: "Don't want to kiss on anyone?"

  
Alastor: "I... No. No kissing either."

  
Angel: "Have you ever kissed anyone? He leans in closer, arms behind his back."

  
Alastor: "Nothing beyond a peck on the hand or cheek."

  
Angel: "You ever wanted to try?"

  
Alastor: "...Never before, no."

  
Angel: "Do ya now?" He asks, catching that distinction.

  
Alastor: "Ah. I suppose I am a bit curious... There has to be something about it people enjoy."

  
Angel: "Well.. You want to try with me?"

  
Alastor: "...Is that an excuse to attempt to 'fluster' me once more?"

  
Angel: "No, it's a real offer here. You want to try it, and I'm willin'. Might as well, right?"

  
Alastor: "Friendship may not be my specialty, but I'm fairly certain friends don't kiss in that manner."

  
Angel: "Most people aren't friends with porn stars."

  
Alastor: "Or with cannibals?"

  
Angel: "Right, yeah. You're not going to eat my lips, are you?"

  
Alastor: "Not unless you want me to, dear. Masochism your thing?"

  
Angel: "Not that kind of masochism." He snorts. "Maybe a little spankin' and bitin'."

  
Alastor: "Mm. So no cutting you open and eating your liver."

  
Angel: "Don't even _joke_ about that." He grumbles, poking at his chest.  


Alastor: He laughs, pushing his hand away. "I'm sure it would be delicious with all the liquor it's been soaked in."

  
Angel: "Oh, _funny._ If anything it'll be all nasty from the damage."

  
Alastor: "Oh, no. It'll be marinated and delicious. And it will grow back, of course. So you'd only miss it for a little while."

  
Angel: "Don't." Angel jabs him, eyes narrowing cause he's not sure if he's joking or not. "My liver is not for nibbling."

  
Alastor: "Yes yes, I understand." He laughs, truly amused. "I won't nibble on any part of you unless otherwise stated."

  
Angel: "Good. Better be nice nibbling, too, if I ask."

  
Alastor: "Yes, dear." He snickers, patting at his shoulder.

  
Angel: "Now. Are we gonna kiss or not?"

  
Alastor: "Ah... You were serious about that then?"

  
Angel: "Well, yeah. I'm not gonna deny someone's curiosity, am I?"

  
Alastor: "...What it's like?"

  
Angel: "Try it and see." He steps in a little closer, expression soft.

  
Alastor: "...Bend down then."

  
Angel: Angel obliges, leaning down to where their faces are close together.

  
Alastor: "Now then... How does one typically start these things?" He stalls, trying to steel his nerves.

  
Angel: "You want me to show you?" He asks soft, careful not to scare him cause Alastor definitely looked off.

  
Alastor: "...I suppose. If it would make things easier."

  
Angel: Angel cups at Al's cheek, lifting his face to be more in line with his. "There you go. Just relax." He murmurs, starting to lean in.  


Alastor: "I am relaxed... He breathes, tongue darting out over his lips."

  
Angel: Angel stares, lids lowered as he leans in to kiss him. It's soft. Careful. A press and the slow slide of lips to give Alastor a taste of it.  


Alastor: He swallows, tentatively letting his own lips move over Angel's. It's odd. Unfamiliar. But not altogether unpleasant.

  
Angel: Angel presses in, kissing him with enough affection that he has to pull back to keep himself grounded. It's been a long while since he's kissed someone so innocently.

  
Alastor: "Angel..." He murmurs, pressing his fingers to his lips.

  
Angel: "Yeah?" He asks, having to clear his throat when it comes out hoarse.

  
Alastor: "That was... Very informative." He takes a hesitant step backward, straightening his clothing for something to do with his hands.

  
Angel: Angel smiles, much more gentle than before. "What information didja get from it?"  


Alastor: "...Not altogether unpleasant. It was... Something I could see myself repeating."

  
Angel: "I'd be happy to repeat it with you."

  
Alastor: "Well... If you like, I... Wouldn't be adverse?"  


Angel: "Right now or are you wanting a repeat later on?"

  
Alastor: "Ah. I... N-now is. Fine?" He stammers, flushed.  


Angel: "You want to try and kiss me now?"

  
Alastor: "I suppose... It's not difficult." He nods, leaning up.

  
Angel: Angel leans down for him, making it easy with closing his eyes.

  
Alastor: He smiles, putting what he's learnt to use and kissing him sweetly.

  
Angel: It's soft. Innocent. He.. really likes this.  


Alastor: Alastor brings a hand up to his shoulder, leaning in closer. This is a lot nicer than he'd thought it would be.  


Angel: Angel holds him close, hands at his waist as he parts his lips and scrapes lightly at Alastor's bottom one.  


Alastor: Oh. Something else new. Alright. He can do this too. He decides, opening his mouth and carefully biting at Angel's lip.

  
Angel: Angel smiles into the kiss, nuzzling at Alastor's nose.

  
Alastor: He laughs a little, nuzzling back. You're enjoying yourself.

  
Angel: 'Course I am. Kissin' someone pretty.

  
Alastor: "...I'm pretty now, am I?"

  
Angel: "You've always been pretty."

  
Alastor: "Are you flirting again, dear?"

  
Angel: "Just saying the truth."

  
Alastor: "...You know you're pretty as well, I'm sure."

  
Angel: "Nice ta hear though."

  
Alastor: "You are... I've always thought so."

  
Angel: "Why didn't you ever say?"

  
Alastor: "You already know it. What would the point have been?"

  
Angel: "To make me feel good?"

  
Alastor: "Clearly that didn't occur. Looks aren't something I tend to focus on."

  
Angel: "You noticed mine though."

  
Alastor: "I know it when I see it. It's just not something I care about."

  
Angel: "You don't enjoy seeing a pretty face at all?"

  
Alastor: "They're nice to look at, I suppose. But beyond that, no."

  
Angel: "You're so weird."

  
Alastor: "So I've been told!" He chirps, smile growing a trace unnatural and stiff.

  
Angel: Angel tilts his head slightly, frown to his lips. "You liked kissing me though?"

  
Alastor: "...I did, yes. But that's nothing to do with your looks."

  
Angel: "What did you like about it then?"

  
Alastor: "The feeling... How happy it was making you."

  
Angel: "How happy..? I was enjoying it, yeah."

  
Alastor: "That was the fun part..."

  
Angel: "Just that? You didn't feel happy at all? Feel good?"

  
Alastor: "I _did_... It was nice. Not unpleasant."

  
Angel: "Not the best review I've gotten, but I'll take it."

  
Alastor: He laughs a little, smiling wryly. "Apologies, but I don't really have the words for it. This isn't my area."  


Angel: "It's alright. As long as you liked it. Had fun. Happy to do it again."

  
Alastor: "Any time I like?" He wonders, certain there's a catch here.

  
Angel: "Sure. Whenever you want."

  
Alastor: "No catch whatsoever? You get paid for this usually, do you not?"

  
Angel: "Do you wanna pay me? I'm not gonna say no."

  
Alastor: "...Not especially. I'd rather not be considered a customer."

  
Angel: "Then why bring it up? I can enjoy kissing without pay, too."

  
Alastor: "Because I'd assumed... You wouldn't want to without payment. Not with me."

  
Angel: "You just said yourself that I was happy doing it."

  
Alastor: "Kissing in general. With me is something different, correct?"

  
Angel: "Oh, no. I usually don't enjoy kisses like that."

  
Alastor: "Ah? I'm afraid I don't understand. What do you mean?"

  
Angel: "I don't enjoy them like I enjoyed that one. Those kisses are.. not as nice."

  
Alastor: "There's a difference?"

  
Angel: "They're just to start a mood. They can be pretty good sometimes, but it's a different kind of good, ya know? Getting ya hot kind of good."

  
Alastor: "A sexual kind of good... I see. That wasn't what it was."

  
Angel: "Right. That was.. I don't know."

  
Alastor: "...A bit sweet, if anything."

  
Angel: "Sweet.. Yeah. It was sweet."

  
Alastor: "And you... Enjoyed that more? Than the sexual kind?"

  
Angel: "It was.. different. Don't really know what I feel."

  
Alastor: "But you still enjoyed it."

  
Angel: "Yes? Why do you keep asking that?"

  
Alastor: "It was a statement that time, dear. For clarification's sake."

  
Angel: "You need more clarification?"

  
Alastor: "No. Not currently. But perhaps... Another kiss?"

  
Angel: "..you want to kiss me again?"

  
Alastor: "I did enjoy it as well, dear."

  
Angel: "..then kiss me."

  
Alastor: "Come here and I will."

  
Angel: Angel leans down for him, making it easier for him to kiss him.

  
Alastor: He grabs at his face, all too glad to kiss him once more.

  
Angel: Angel laughs into the kiss, leaning into it with a smile.

  
Alastor: He can't help smiling brighter himself, letting his fingers tangle into his fur.

  
Angel: "Mm.."

  
Alastor: He hums, pressing in closer. His fur is so soft...

  
Angel: "You really like this, don't you?"

  
Alastor: "Strangely enough, I really do."

  
Angel: "It's not all that strange."

  
Alastor: "It is on my end, dear."

  
Angel: "Why? Kissing's nice."

  
Alastor: "Apparently so! But this is out of my usual repertoire."

  
Angel: "You should have tried it before. Might have relaxed you a little."

  
Alastor: "There was no one that I wanted to kiss."

  
Angel: "You didn't with me until after you tried, right?"

  
Alastor: "Mm. I suppose. But you realise, that were you anyone else, this wouldn't have happened at all."

  
Angel: "..why's that?"

  
Alastor: " _Because_. I'm not just going to kiss some random person, dear."

  
Angel: "Why not? I do all the time."

  
Alastor: "Mm. Yes. I know. But I'm not the type."

  
Angel: "To have a little fun?"

  
Alastor: "I don't believe it would _be_ fun. Not with someone else."

  
Angel: "..just with me?"

  
Alastor: "Yes? Is that a problem?"

  
Angel: "Well, no, but.. That usually means somethin'."

  
Alastor: "Oh? What kind of something?"

  
Angel: "Means something about how you feel about the person you're wantin' ta kiss."

  
Alastor: "Ah. I do enjoy your company, dear."

  
Angel: "Is that another way of saying you like me?"

  
Alastor: "Is that your way of pretending to be dull again?"

  
Angel: "It's a way to get clarification."

  
Alastor: "Oh, very well. Yes, I like you."

  
Angel: "How? What kinna like?"

  
Alastor: "...Uncertain."

  
Angel: "You want to find out?"

  
Alastor: "...How would one go about doing that?"

  
Angel: "Dunno. Keep kissing me? Spendin' time around me."

  
Alastor: "I was planning on doing that anyway, dear."

  
Angel: "Were you? That'd be sweet."

  
Alastor: "As I've said, I do enjoy your company."

  
Angel: "I enjoy yours, too."

  
Alastor: "I had assumed as much, dear. You constantly seek it out."

  
Angel: "Hey, I get bored around here, okay?"

  
Alastor: "No one else willing to put up with your tomfoolery, hm?"

  
Angel: "I'm just giving them some company!"

  
Alastor: "And annoying them in process. Dear Vaggie and Husker especially."

  
Angel: "Husk's so nice to sit with though.."

  
Alastor: "Because he gives you alcohol, dear."

  
Angel: "Nice to look at too. And listen to."

  
Alastor: "Oh? You're attracted to him then?"

  
Angel: "Well, yeah. He's hot."

  
Alastor: "...Is he."

  
Angel: "Extremely. Wanted to bone him as soon as you brought him here. Totally my type."

  
Alastor: "Disgusting. That's not at all something I needed to know."

  
Angel: "Would let him fuck me over his counter."

  
Alastor: "...No. No, I don't believe he would. Ever."

  
Angel: "Sadly, I think you're right."

  
Alastor: "Tsk. There's nothing sad about it."

  
Angel: "'Course there is. I don't get fucked."

  
Alastor: "That's not sad at all. In any way shape or form."

  
Angel: "It's sad for _me._ I'll be sad."

  
Alastor: "For such a stupid reason. It's nothing to be upset over."

  
Angel: "Says you who probably don't like dick."

  
Alastor: "I have no reference for that. But considering sex has never been my priority, I don't much care."

  
Angel: "Don't like it that much?"

  
Alastor: "I can't say from experience. I've never cared to try."

  
Angel: "Wait.. yer a virgin?"

  
Alastor: "If you must classify it, I suppose."

  
Angel: "Holy shit, no way. You ain't nevah had sex before? At all?"

  
Alastor: "It hardly matters."

  
Angel: "It does! That's something you don't just miss out on trying."

  
Alastor: "Clearly it is! I've missed out on it completely and I don't at all care."

  
Angel: "You're not curious at all?"

  
Alastor: "Something that disgusting doesn't hold my interest."

  
Angel: " _Disgusting?_ What's gross about it?"

  
Alastor: "What _isn't?_ All those fluids and bare skin touching..."

  
Angel: "You're thinkin' about it wrong. Think of someone really hot. That you wouldn't mind gettin' all close with. Not just some random, gross guy."

  
Alastor: "...How attractive someone is, has no merits here."

  
Angel: "Someone you like then?"

  
Alastor: "I suppose... If it's anything like kissing at all."

  
Angel: "Ya'know that just opened you up to sex with me, right?"

  
Alastor: "I realise. You don't need to rub it in, dear."

  
Angel: "Just want to make sure you know what you're implying."

  
Alastor: "I'm not mentally infirm, dear."

  
Angel: "..you want to try?"

  
Alastor: "Baby steps, dear..."

  
Angel: "Aw, right. Guess I can't expect ya to sex me right away."

  
Alastor: "Of course, not. Don't be ridiculous."

  
Angel: "Even if you'd have fun."

  
Alastor: "The amount of fun I'd have is very likely to be small."

  
Angel: "You don't know that though."

  
Alastor: "I know enough."

  
Angel: "You don't think you'd even like how it feels?"

  
Alastor: "It still seems too horrendous."

  
Angel: "Guess it's something you'd have to experience."

  
Alastor: "Perhaps. But it's not going to be any time soon."

  
Angel: "Fair enough."

  
Alastor: "Now then. Shall we move on?"

  
Angel: "What do you wanna do?"

  
Alastor: "...Shall we find someone to prank?"

  
Angel: "Prank? You wanna prank someone?"

  
Alastor: "It's something to do. Amusing and boredom repelling all in one."

  
Angel: "Who do ya want to prank?"

  
Alastor: "...Husk."

  
Angel: "Pff, alright, yeah. Let's turn the booze he's drinkin' into orange juice."

  
Alastor: "Orange juice and _toothpaste._ "

  
Angel: "Pff, yes! We gotta fuck with him subtly first though."

  
Alastor: "Something small at the start. Changing his drink from one to another, perhaps."

  
Angel: "Or emptyin' it. He'll think he drank it."

  
Alastor: "Only if he's drunk enough."

  
Angel: "Don't underestimate an alcoholic and their losing track of the liquor they have left."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Yes, alright. I suppose he's at the bar still?"

  
Angel: "Probably. Does he ever leave the bar?"

  
Alastor: "Only to sleep!"

  
Angel: "Then he should be there." He snickers, getting up to go.

  
Alastor: "After you, dear." He smiles, all too ready to torment his aide out of jealousy.

  
Angel: Angel runs off, wanting to get a good view for this.

  
Alastor: Husk is going to be so mad at them both once he realises what's happening.

  
Angel: He is XD Angel is going to be giggling so much.

  
Alastor: Alastor too. Though he won't call it that. XD Angel's got his phone, he can record it for later.

  
Angel: He will, so he can keep watching it. Angel's going to flirt too, though. Once they're caught.

  
Alastor: No. No flirting. They're not here for flirting, dear. Haven't you gotten it out of your system yet?  


Angel: He can't help it. Husk is hot.

  
Alastor: " _Husk_ is uninterested. You know this."

  
Angel: "I can't help it.. I haven't had sex in so long."

  
Alastor: "...Is that why you're so insistent on sleeping with me?"

  
Angel: "That and you're pretty hot, too."

  
Alastor: "Oh, lovely. Truly exactly what one wishes to hear."

  
Angel: "What? It's a compliment!"

  
Alastor: "Not especially."

  
Angel: "That I think you're attractive?"

  
Alastor: "And nothing but?"

  
Angel: "When did I say that?"

  
Alastor: "...It was implied."

  
Angel: "Was not. You're hot, so I'd bone ya, but it doesn't mean that's the only thing about ya I like."

  
Alastor: "Oh, certainly."

  
Angel: "Don't just agree with me to humor me. It's true."

  
Alastor: "If you say so, dear."

  
Angel: "I _do_ say so."

  
Alastor: "Alright." He hums, examining his nails.

  
Angel: "..I'm gonna bite you."

  
Alastor: "Bite at your own risk, dear." He grins, showing off his teeth.

  
Angel: "Aha.. That's not fair."

  
Alastor: "Isn't it?"

  
Angel: "You'd probably bite me back harder just because."

  
Alastor: "Likely so, yes!"

  
Angel: "You know, my bite's venomous."

  
Alastor: "Is it? That would be a bit irritating, I'm sure."

  
Angel: "It'd drug ya. Like a high dose of morphine."

  
Alastor: "Hm. Yes. Definitely irritating."

  
Angel: "Thought so." He grins at him, all teeth.

  
Alastor: "I will still bite back. Without remorse."

  
Angel: "What if it's a love nip?"

  
Alastor: "...I'll still get injected with venom and you'll still be getting bit back."

  
Angel: "I can control that."

  
Alastor: "Still getting bitten in return."

  
Angel: "And if I.." He reaches over, threatening to poke him.

  
Alastor: He raises an eyebrow, merely lifting his own hand threateningly.

  
Angel: "Oh, come on. Look at my fingers. They're all soft and fluffy."

  
Alastor: "And? What's your point, dear?"

  
Angel: "They won't hurt but yours'll stab me like a knife."

  
Alastor: "They're not that sharp, dear."

  
Angel: Angel reaches over, poking Alastor in the ribs.

  
Alastor: He snorts, prodding at his shoulder in return.

  
Angel: The soft poke makes Angel laugh, relaxing a little next to Al.

  
Alastor: "Are you done with threatening me now, dear?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, I think so."

  
Alastor: "Lovely. Now give me your phone. I want to see the video you took of Husk."

  
Angel: "Mm?" He gets his phone out, holding it up for him to take.

  
Alastor: "Let's see now..." He takes the phone, eyeing it carefully.

  
Angel: "..what are you doin'?"

  
Alastor: "Trying to determine which of these icons is where you keep your videos."

  
Angel: A grin pulls at Angel's lips, and he leans over to look at the screen. "That one." He clicks it, showing him the gallery. The video is the first one, but the rest of the roll is pictures of Fat Nuggets or himself in various states of dress and debauchery. "Don't have a Hellphone?"

  
Alastor: "...Not as such." He averts his eyes from the 'other' pictures and selects the video.

  
Angel: "Why not?" He asks, watching what he's doing.

  
Alastor: "I've no need of it. If I want to get in contact with anyone, I only need find a nearby speaker."

  
Angel: "Hellphones are less creepy."

  
Alastor: "Creepy isn't the intention. It just works out that way."

  
Angel: "Maybe you should switch to one? Could send texts then."

  
Alastor: "Do I need to? For what purpose?"

  
Angel: "To keep in contact with people."

  
Alastor: "As I've said, I don't need a phone to do so."

  
Angel: "But it'd make it easier on the people you're contacting."

  
Alastor: "I don't much care about that, dear."

  
Angel: "'Course not.."

  
Alastor: "Startling people is always entertaining!"

  
Angel: "What about your friends?"

  
Alastor: "Still entertaining. They get scared for a moment and I get a good laugh."

  
Angel: "Cause you're a sadist."

  
Alastor: "Just a tad!" He laughs, passing Angel back his phone.

  
Angel: "What'd you do to the video?"

  
Alastor: "Nothing? I was watching it."

  
Angel: "Oh.. Funny, wasn't it?"

  
Alastor: "Wonderfully so. He's always been such a grouch."

  
Angel: "Pff, not surprised."

  
Alastor: "Grouchy and drunk. His main characteristics."

  
Angel: "And pretty funny when he's mad."

  
Alastor: "Always. You just have to know how to handle him."

  
Angel: "Pff, yeah. Still figurin' that part out."

  
Alastor: "He's exactly like an old cat."

  
Angel: "Old cat.. They don' like to be bothered unless you're givin' 'em somethin' they want."

  
Alastor: "Precisely. And the something that _this_ particular cat wants is large amounts of alcohol."

  
Angel: "Wish it was sex a little, too."

  
Alastor: "...This again. We've already discussed this point. Twice just today."

  
Angel: "It was just a comment!"

  
Alastor: "A very _pointed_ comment."

  
Angel: "Mm.. I can't help it."

  
Alastor: "Yes, so you've mentioned. Why?"

  
Angel: He shrugs, looking over at him. "Just comes to mind."

  
Alastor: "Because you keep thinking about it. Over and over."

  
Angel: He shrugs again, looking down at his hand.

  
Alastor: "...You're unhappy about something."

  
Angel: "Not unhappy just.. I don't know."

  
Alastor: "Then what's bothering you? What's wrong?"

  
Angel: He shakes his head, leaning against him. "Nothing."

  
Alastor: "I don't believe you. Tell me."

  
Angel: "Don't wanna."

  
Alastor: "And why not? How am I meant to do anything about it otherwise?"

  
Angel: "You don't need to. Not sure what's the deal anyway."

  
Alastor: "No. I don't. I _want_ to. So talk to me, darling."

  
Angel: "I.. don't really know what's wrong? It's.. I wouldn't call it heartbroken. Dickbroken, maybe?"

  
Alastor: "...Well. I've no experience with either. I can offer another kiss, I suppose."

  
Angel: "..another kiss would be nice."

  
Alastor: "Then?"

  
Angel: "Then what?"

  
Alastor: "Then kiss me, dear."  
  
  
Angel: He laughs, leaning up and pressing his lips to his.

  
Alastor: He hums, relaxing into it and bringing him in close.

  
Angel: "Mm.. You.. taste really good."

  
Alastor: "Do I?" He laughs, nipping gently at his bottom lip.

  
Angel: "Yeah. Like strawberries." He teases, hands sliding up his chest to his shoulders.

  
Alastor: "Strawberries? Really?" He leans into the touch, pecking at his lips.

  
Angel: "Matches your whole outfit." He smiles, leaning into him.

  
Alastor: "My taste and my _outfit_ have nothing to do with each other, dear." He laughs again, hugging around his neck.

  
Angel: "Sure it does. I taste like cotton candy, don't I? Sugar sweet?"

  
Alastor: "Not at all. You taste like the gin you stole from Husk."

  
Angel: Angel laughs, nosing in against him. "Do I? Is it good?"

  
Alastor: "Mm. It's not my preferred drink, but I don't hate it."

  
Angel: "I can go suck on somethin' sweet if you'd prefer that."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Not necessary. You're fine as you are."

  
Angel: "But.. you're somethin' sweet."

  
Alastor: "...Aha. I missed that one. Kiss me all you like, darling."

  
Angel: He smiles, leaning up to kiss him again, sucking Alastor's lip between his.

  
Alastor: Ah. A bit new. Alright, he can handle this. Just a bit more intimate is all.

  
Angel: Angel's gentle, sucking and nipping at the warm flesh just to tease.

  
Alastor: He hums, starting to get into it and biting him back.

  
Angel: "Nnh.." Angel pulls, the sharp teeth stinging when it makes them dig in more.

  
Alastor: "Ah. Careful now, darling... Don't want you bleeding everywhere."

  
Angel: "Think I am a little." He pouts out his lip, looking down at it. "Am I?"

  
Alastor: "...Just a tad. Might want to, ah. Do something about that?"

  
Angel: He licks at it, shrugging. "It's not that bad. I just taste like gin and blood now."

  
Alastor: "Mm... I might end up making bleed a whole lot more in that case, dear."

  
Angel: "Oh, yeah? You going to tell me about your secret blood kink now?"

  
Alastor: "It's not a _kink_. I'm a wendigo, dear. It's a fact of biology."

  
Angel: "Not sure what that is, but it means you like blood, right? How about we make a no teeth rule, and I let you have as much of my blood that's comin' out that you want?"

  
Alastor: "I may literally end up eating your face, dear. Are you sure you wish to trust me?"

  
Angel: "Eatin' my.. Like biting my lip off?"

  
Alastor: "Precisely. I don't care to hurt you that much, dear."

  
Angel: "You can't control it?"

  
Alastor: "To a point, of course. I'd be killing left and right for no reason at all, if I couldn't."

  
Angel: "But if you had some in your mouth.."

  
Alastor: "It's possible I may get a bit violent unintentionally."

  
Angel: "Mm." He leans up, giving a quick peck to his lips. "We'll hold on the kissin' then."

  
Alastor: "Sorry, dear. Just until the bleeding stops."

  
Angel: "Won't take long."

  
Alastor: "Yes, I know. We all heal quickly here."

  
Angel: "M'hmm." He agrees, leaning up and pecking a kiss to his lips again.

  
Alastor: He hums, a hand cupping at his cheek.

  
Angel: "Sure you don't want a little taste?"

  
Alastor: "Not in the least."

  
Angel: "I want a little taste of you, though."

  
Alastor: "...Then what are you waiting for?"

  
Angel: "Can I bite?"

  
Alastor: "If you like."

  
Angel: Angel leans up, careful as he takes his lip between his teeth and pulls.

  
Alastor: He shivers, nails digging slightly into Angel's face.

  
Angel: "Nnh." Angel whines, relaxing his fangs.

  
Alastor: "No venom, dear." He has the presence of mind to recall, giving a careful squeeze.

  
Angel: "I know.." He licks at the small wounds, nuzzling him.

  
Alastor: "That feels... Odd." He hums, nuzzling back.

  
Angel: "The bitin' or nuzzlin'?"

  
Alastor: "The biting, dear."

  
Angel: "Don' like it?"

  
Alastor: "I'm not sure. Just new."

  
Angel: "Try again?"

  
Alastor: "If you like?"

  
Angel: "I like the faces you make."

  
Alastor: "Oh? I don't stop smiling, so I'm not sure why."

  
Angel: "Your eyes. They change a lot."

  
Alastor: "They are an important part of any expression."

  
Angel: "An' your ears. They move sometimes."

  
Alastor: "Not quite as much as they'd like to, fortunately."

  
Angel: "Why don't you let 'em move more? They're cute."

  
Alastor: "They give away too much. They're a detriment."

  
Angel: "Not around _friends_."

  
Alastor: "So what are you asking?"

  
Angel: "For you to relax a little more."

  
Alastor: He glances down at himself, practically curled up in Angel's lap. "Am I not relaxed enough?"

  
Angel: "I mean not jus' right now."

  
Alastor: "I relax on occasion."

  
Angel: "When?"

  
Alastor: "When I'm alone, clearly."

  
Angel: "And with me?"

  
Alastor: "When alone with you, I suppose."

  
Angel: "I hope so.. Want ya to be relaxed."

  
Alastor: "I am. Very much so."

  
Angel: "Good."

  
Alastor: "Is it? I can't get much more relaxed at the moment."

  
Angel: "You could be wiggling your tail."

  
Alastor: "How do you know I'm not?"

  
Angel: "..are you?"

  
Alastor: "Perhaps."

  
Angel: Angel bites his lip, trying to hide a smile. "Can I see?"

  
Alastor: "Hah. Is that a serious request?"

  
Angel: "Yes. Yes, please. I wanna see your tail."

  
Alastor: "Now, you see. If I were to do that? I would have to move."

  
Angel: "..then can I feel it?" He asks, starting to slide his hand down Alastor's back.

  
Alastor: "...Only if you are very, and I do mean _very_ careful. Understand?"

  
Angel: "Careful meaning gentle?"

  
Alastor: "If you pull, I _will_ hurt you. On purpose."

  
Angel: "I'm not gonna _pull._ Not meanly." He finds the tail, fingers twitching back when they first brush against the fluff.

  
Alastor: Alastor's tail twitches and he stiffens, the sensation odd.

  
Angel: His touch is light, brushing through the soft fur carefully.

  
Alastor: He shivers, pitching forward to rest against his shoulder and nuzzle against him.

  
Angel: "Ah, does it feel good?" He asks, wrapping his other arm all snug around his back.

  
Alastor: "Mmh... Sensitive little thing. Hate it."

  
Angel: "Well, so far I love it." He squeezes at it, stroking up to the tip.

  
Alastor: "You would, wouldn't you?" He shudders, nosing into his neck.

  
Angel: "Mm, yeah, I would." He smiles, nuzzling at his ear.

  
Alastor: He sighs, pleased. "Today has been nice."

  
Angel: "What'd you like the most about it?"

  
Alastor: "Bothering Husk for his indiscretions. And then spending time with you, dear."

  
Angel: "Aw, don't get too mushy." He smiles though, nudging at him.

  
Alastor: "As if I would ever. It's merely the truth."

  
Angel: "I liked spending time with you too."

  
Alastor: "I had assumed as much, dear. You seek me out fairly often."

  
Angel: "I do, yeah.. Like you."

  
Alastor: "I like you too, dear. You're quite fun."

  
Angel: "Fun to hang out with?"

  
Alastor: "And just in general."

  
Angel: "You're pretty nice to be around. Makes me all warm and fuzzy."

  
Alastor: "Oh? You're usually fuzzy enough on your own without me."

  
Angel: "Pff, yeah. Fuzzy and soft, you wanna feel?"

  
Alastor: "I can feel enough from here, darling."

  
Angel: "Feels good, right?"

  
Alastor: "Mmh. It's rather nice. Soft."

  
Angel: "Like a good pillow?"

  
Alastor: "Better. Warmer."

  
Angel: "I'm glad you like it."

  
Alastor: "Not as much as I like you, dear." He hums, nuzzling into his neck.

  
Angel: He smiles, nuzzling him back and petting at his tail.

  
Alastor: "Mmh... That's nice. You're nice."

  
Angel: "Glad you think so. You're pretty nice, too."

  
Alastor: "I'm really not. To you perhaps, but not in general."

  
Angel: "You eat some people, so yeah."

  
Alastor: "I do. When the mood strikes."

  
Angel: "Still gross."

  
Alastor: "So you say. You can't knock it until you try it."

  
Angel: "The thought of what I'm eating will get to me too much."

  
Alastor: "Hm. Could always just not tell you."

  
Angel: "If you ever do, I'll shoot a porn video in your radio tower."

  
Alastor: "Ah. Alright, point taken. No demon meat."

  
Angel: "Or human meat or imp meat or anything like that."

  
Alastor: "Nothing sapient, I understand."

  
Angel: "We're good then." He nods, happy with it.

  
Alastor: "Only little piggies and other cute animals."

  
Angel: "Hey! Don' try and make me feel guilty about eatin'!"

  
Alastor: "Oh? Now why would I go and do a thing like that?"

  
Angel: "Cause you're an ass."

  
Alastor: "The cheek!" He laughs, shaking his head.

  
Angel: "A sadistic deer."

  
Alastor: "A sadistic wendigo. But just a _tad_."

  
Angel: "More than a _tad_."

  
Alastor: "Not at all! I have standards, my dear!"

  
Angel: "Do ya now? What kinna standards?"

  
Alastor: "No hunting people. Or hurting children. To name a few."

  
Angel: "No hunting people?"

  
Alastor: "No chasing them down. If I'm to kill someone, it will be on my own terms."

  
Angel: "Oh. So you'll only kill someone in front of you?"

  
Alastor: "They'll know it's happening. No surprises."

  
Angel: "Seems pretty fair."

  
Alastor: "So you see, I'm not completely sadistic."

  
Angel: "But ya like makin' me sweat all the time, too."

  
Alastor: "That's just because you're fun to tease, dear."

  
Angel: "Oh, _thanks_."

  
Alastor: "You're welcome!" He chirps, laughing as he leans up to kiss his cheek.

  
Angel: "Ah..?"

  
Alastor: "Something the matter, dear? I'd say your perceptions are bit off if you're fine with kissing me and not the other way around."

  
Angel: "No, just.. surprised me."

  
Alastor: "Hm. Well, the next one won't then." He decides, kissing him again.

  
Angel: His stomach flutters and Angel gives a soft smile.

  
Alastor: "There we are. Better?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, that.. that was nice."

  
Alastor: "Good. That was the intent."

  
Angel: "You should kiss me more often."

  
Alastor: "We've just barely started, dear." He laughs, patting at his cheek.

  
Angel: "What.. What'd'ya mean?"

  
Alastor: "With this. Yes, I can do it more, but you're so excited by the prospect... It's cute in a way."

  
Angel: "I just like that you're kissin' me."

  
Alastor: "Is it more the kissing itself or that I'm the one doing it?"

  
Angel: "That you're doing it definitely. I'm used to gettin' kissed."

  
Alastor: "Are you certain you're not the one with a crush, dear?"

  
Angel: "Oh, shut up. It's definitely you."

  
Alastor: "Is it? I don't get crushes on people, dear."

  
Angel: "You're kissin' on me all sweetly."

  
Alastor: "And? You want me to be."

  
Angel: "It's nice.."

  
Alastor: "It is. But that isn't the point, is it?"

  
Angel: "Shut up." He leans over, kissing him.

  
Alastor: "You like me. Don't you?" He teases, cupping at his face.

  
Angel: "A-ah, hey. Come on.." He flushes, leaning back from him.

  
Alastor: "You're blushing, dear." He hums, letting him go.

  
Angel: "You're being a flirt."

  
Alastor: "Am I? I'm not intending to be."

  
Angel: "You are. Sweet kind of flirting, too."

  
Alastor: "Is it? I'm no good at flirting. I think we've determined that already."

  
Angel: "You manage to do it a little though."

  
Alastor: "Not in any way on purpose, but if you say so, dear."

  
Angel: "I do say so." He reaches over, patting his cheek.

  
Alastor: "I'll take it as a compliment, I suppose." He hums, leaning into his hand.

  
Angel: "Should I keep kissin' you?"

  
Alastor: "If you'd like. I don't mind it."

  
Angel: "I'd like to, yeah." He leans in, kissing him sweetly.

  
Alastor: "Then please." He hums, gladly kissing back.

  
Angel: Angel parts his lips, going for a quick nip.

  
Alastor: He hums in appreciation, biting back.

  
Angel: Angel groans, pushing in to deepen the kiss.

  
Alastor: Alastor pushes in closer, shivering. That noise...

  
Angel: The kiss goes deeper, Angel's arms wrapping up around him.

  
Alastor: He ends up pushing himself into Angel's lap, hands clutched to his face.

  
Angel: It draws another low noise from Angel again, his hands sliding up over him.

  
Alastor: "Ah... C-careful there, darling."

  
Angel: "Mm.. C-careful about what?"

  
Alastor: "A bit much on the touching, darling... Not so much at once, if you would?"

  
Angel: "Aw, yeah. Okay. Two hands only?"

  
Alastor: "If you'd please."

  
Angel: "Sorry 'bout that. Forget it freaks people out sometimes."

  
Alastor: "It's nothing with you personally, dear. Just touch in general."

  
Angel: "It's not all the hands freaking you out?"

  
Alastor: "No, not specifically. I'm just a bit touch averse."

  
Angel: "..you want to touch me instead?"

  
Alastor: "...I wouldn't mind."

  
Angel: "Then please?"

  
Alastor: "Yes, alright..." He nods, lifting a hand to stroke at his face.

  
Angel: He leans up into it, closing his eyes with a small, happy noise.

  
Alastor: Alastor laughs, gently scratching under his chin. "Does it feel nice?"

  
Angel: "Yeah.. Feels really nice." He hums, leaning up into him.

  
Alastor: "Good." His smile softens and he moves up to pet along the sides of his face.

  
Angel: Angel's eyes closed, the demon relaxing into his touch.

  
Alastor: "You're being cute again, darling." He informs, leaning up to kiss at his forehead.

  
Angel: "You're being all sweet to me.."

  
Alastor: "You started it, darling."

  
Angel: "Wasn't expecting it like this.."

  
Alastor: "I'm not sure I was either. But I am enjoying it."

  
Angel: "Yeah? I like it, too."

  
Alastor: "You're always entertaining, cher."

  
Angel: "Mm, I'm glad you like me."

  
Alastor: "Who says I do?"

  
Angel: "You do. Or you like pettin' me, at least."

  
Alastor: "I can agree to that much. You're very soft."

  
Angel: "Like it? Can pet me whenever you want."

  
Alastor: "I'll take it under consideration."

  
Angel: "Wherever you want, too."

  
Alastor: "Don't push it, cher."

  
Angel: "Aw, but it's up to you."

  
Alastor: "Yes, but there's no need to take it in that direction."

  
Angel: "I'd _like_ it in that direction."

  
Alastor: "I realise. But we're taking this slowly or not at all."

  
Angel: "Aw, yeah, okay. Don't wanna make you all weird."

  
Alastor: "I'd be uncomfortable. Not weird."

  
Angel: "That's what I mean. All weird-feelin' about it."

  
Alastor: "Mm. Just don't push me, darling. Not so much at once."

  
Angel: "I won't. Not seriously. Mostly just messing around."

  
Alastor: "A bit of teasing is fine, of course. I can usually tell the difference."

  
Angel: "I don't think ya realize, but I'm hardly ever serious."

  
Alastor: "You are at times. Or else we wouldn't be so close, hm?"

  
Angel: "You fall for my sweet stuff."

  
Alastor: "I haven't fallen for anything."

  
Angel: "You sure about that?"

  
Alastor: "Fairly certain, yes."

  
Angel: "Not for me?"

  
Alastor: "This again? I don't even know what a crush _feels_ like."

  
Angel: "What do you feel like for me?"

  
Alastor: "...I enjoy your company. I like spending time with you whenever possible."

  
Angel: "I have fun around you, too. 'S pretty nice."

  
Alastor: "Entertaining. Oddly uplifting. It's hard to be in bad mood around you."

  
Angel: "Same with you. It's really fun being around you."

  
Alastor: "I make you happy?"

  
Angel: "Yeah.. You do. Surprisingly."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Yes, my reputation can't be much worse."

  
Angel: "Don' know about your reputation. Was just going by the fact that you don't seem the usual type I hang out with."

  
Alastor: "You've still not picked any of that up? I thought by now you'd have at least looked into it a little."

  
Angel: "I mean, I've heard about it, but I don't really pay mind to the propaganda."

  
Alastor: "In this case you should. Most of it is entirely true."

  
Angel: "All the killing?"

  
Alastor: "There's been quite a bit of it."

  
Angel: "For your takeover?"

  
Alastor: "From before then too."

  
Angel: "You just like doing it then?"

  
Alastor: "Not at first. It just became a necessity."

  
Angel: "How'd it become one for you?"

  
Alastor: "I had to eat. Human flesh soon became the only thing filling."

  
Angel: "That's.. Is that still true?"

  
Alastor: "Of course. But then there aren't any humans here, are there?"

  
Angel: "Ooh, that really sucks."

  
Alastor: "Doesn't it just! I've been starving for nearly a century now."

  
Angel: "Could go beg someone to bring ya down a snack."

  
Alastor: "I don't _beg_. And certainly not of Stolas either. He's worse than you with the inappropriate flirting."

  
Angel: "Oh, ya didn't hear? Stolas got him an imp willing to actually do it with him. Well, I mean. In exchange, he stole Stolas' book."

  
Alastor: "Did he? I tend to stay away from that section of Hell... Is this common knowledge or have you a source somewhere?"

  
Angel: "I mean Stolas told me about it. He still calls me sometimes wantin' a hook up."

  
Alastor: "...Does he."

  
Angel: "Yeah. Don't really wanna hit that again though. He's.. pretty extreme."

  
Alastor: "Coming from you, that implies quite a bit... Did he hurt you?"

  
Angel: "He's like a mix of extreme masochism and sadism rolled into one. So yeah. Made me cry if you can believe it." Angel sniffs. "But he's actually pretty nice about tha aftah care. Don't wanna do it again still."

  
Alastor: "...If he attempts again, send him to me and I'll take care of it."

  
Angel: "You gonna have sex with him in my place?"

  
Alastor: "Hah. No. Absolutely not. I'm going to beat him within an inch of his stupid life."

  
Angel: "A prince?"

  
Alastor: "If necessary."

  
Angel: "Don' think it's gonna come to that.. He's.. ah. It's not bad."

  
Alastor: "He made you cry."

  
Angel: "..you're really upset by it?"

  
Alastor: "I do not like it."

  
Angel: "To the point of fighting him?"

  
Alastor: "If I have to."

  
Angel: "That's.. really sweet? And.. I didn't expect it."

  
Alastor: "Sweet? You're really attributing that to _me?_ "

  
Angel: "Well, you are bein' sweet, aren't you?"

  
Alastor: "Is offering to harm someone considered sweet then?"

  
Angel: "If it's for someone else it is."

  
Alastor: "For someone else's sake... I suppose."

  
Angel: "To protect someone."

  
Alastor: "...Not that you need much protecting."

  
Angel: "Not much but a little with the big boys."

  
Alastor: "Mm... I'll have to take care of that then."

  
Angel: "You will? Just like that?"

  
Alastor: "I will. Just like that."

  
Angel: "Why'd it suddenly turn to you actually seeming to like me?"

  
Alastor: "...You're my friend."  


Angel: "Friend. That you like kissing?"

  
Alastor: "Apparently, yes!"

  
Angel: "You sure you just like me as a friend?"

  
Alastor: "...Not really, no!"

  
Angel: "Well.. What do you want from me?"

  
Alastor: "Nothing. Nothing more than what we already have."

  
Angel: "I'm meaning relationship-wise."

  
Alastor: "I don't know..."

  
Angel: "Then I guess we figure it out."  
  
  
Alastor: "Will we? How are we going to do that?"  


Angel: "Don't know. Maybe you try some things out."

  
Alastor: "Mm... Depends on what things, dear."

  
Angel: "That'd be up to you."

  
Alastor: "Me? I don't know anything about this, dear."

  
Angel: "Well.. What do you want to do? What comes to mind?"

  
Alastor: "...Would you care to dance?"

  
Angel: "Really?" Angel smiles, laughter in his voice. "Sure, I'll dance with ya."

  
Alastor: "Lovely! What kind of music would you like?"

  
Angel: "Got any swing music?"

  
Alastor: "I do! I'm a radio, dear, I have all music." He laughs, standing and offering Angel his hand.

  
Angel: He takes it, letting the other pull him up to his feet.  


Alastor: "Now then." He hums, putting on a song the both of them would be familiar with. "Shall I lead?"

  
Angel: "Yes, please." He presses in closer, taking up the girl role.  


Alastor: Alastor gladly takes up the other position, pulling Angel along into the dance.  


Angel: It's fun. A lot more fun than he remembers it, and Angel laughs as they swing through the moves.  


Alastor: "That's the spirit, darling!" Alastor grins, having the time of his life.  


Angel: "Aha.. Fuck, I haven't danced like this in a _long_ time."

  
Alastor: "Nor have I. Not with such a competent partner."

  
Angel: "Hey, I went out dancin' all the time. My sis loves it."

  
Alastor: "Oh? This is the first I'm hearing of a sister. It must've been fun."

  
Angel: "Yeah, she's the one that always drug me out to them."

  
Alastor: "Putting it like that makes it sound as if you didn't care for it."

  
Angel: "Oh no, I loved it. Pops and my brother didn't so much."

  
Alastor: "More family members! How can they not? Dancing is a marvelous pastime!"

  
Angel: "Not when you'd rather be sneakin' out and doin' that than helping with the family business."

  
Alastor: "Ah. I see. The wrong kind of business is never any fun."

  
Angel: "You know what kind of background I come from, don't ya?"

  
Alastor: "Mm. The mafia, I believe?"

  
Angel: "Ding, ding! You got it right."

  
Alastor: "Unfortunate. Being under orders from others you can't go against is awful."

  
Angel: "Welcome to my life and death."

  
Alastor: "Hm... Alright, I've decided. I'm going to change that."

  
Angel: "..what?"

  
Alastor: "You heard me, darling."

  
Angel: "What do you mean change it?"

  
Alastor: "By removing you from the situation entirely."

  
Angel: "..I'd rather stay alive, thanks."

  
Alastor: "Don't be ridiculous. You won't come to any harm."

  
Angel: "What are are ya talkin' about then?"

  
Alastor: "Acquiring your contract and returning your soul to you."

  
Angel: "..really?" He blinks, feeling stunned.

  
Alastor: "Really! It should be easy enough!"

  
Angel: "But.. why.. I.. You just.. want to?"

  
Alastor: "Precisely. I want to and so I shall."

  
Angel: "I.. I don't know what to say."

  
Alastor: "You needn't say anything, darling."

  
Angel: "You're serious? For real serious and not just messin' with me?"

  
Alastor: "Yes, I'm serious. I wouldn't joke about this, dear. It's too important."

  
Angel: "But I.. I.. Mm." He bites at his lip, brows all furrowed.

  
Alastor: "But what? What's bothering you?"

  
Angel: "I thought I was supposed to be stuck with this the rest of my afterlife?"

  
Alastor: "Oh? Who ever said anything like that?"

  
Angel: "I just.. I thought.." He sits down, running a hand up through his hair.

  
Alastor: "You thought?" He frowns, kneeling down next to him. 

  
Angel: "I didn't think I'd ever get out of it. You offerin'. It's not sinkin' in."

  
Alastor: "Darling... I'm going to get you free. This I promise you." He reaches out, cupping a hand to his cheek.

  
Angel: Angel leans into it, eyes squeezing closed and breath hitching.

  
Alastor: "Ah... Angel, no. Don't you dare cry on me."

  
Angel: "S-sorry." He rubs at his eyes, taking in deep breaths that shudder as he tries to calm down.

  
Alastor: "...Don' apologise, cher. Y' ain't done nothin' wrong." He murmurs, shifting into his natural accent as he knows it can be more soothing. 

  
Angel: "Wha.. What's the.. voice..?" He looks up, eyes all watery.

  
Alastor: "Sounds stupid, I know. 'S not so harsh though. Wit'out th' static. Never mind it." He shakes his head, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Everythin'll be alrigh'."

  
Angel: "'S not stupid." He closes his eyes again, leaning into him.

  
Alastor: "Yes, it is. Don' gotta suck up t' me, darlin'." He hums, pulling an arm around him.

  
Angel: "It's _not_." He leans into him, head tucking against his. "It's nice."

  
Alastor: "Changin' the subject on me, cher? How ya feelin'?"

  
Angel: "I'm okay. Just.. got a little overwhelmed."

  
Alastor: "Happen t' th' best a us. You gon' be alrigh'?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, yeah, I'll be okay."

  
Alastor: "Yeah? Don' need nothin' else?"

  
Angel: "Can you keep talkin' like that?"

  
Alastor: "Uh. F'r a time, I s'ppose? Why?"

  
Angel: "It really is nice."

  
Alastor: "Can't see why y'd think so. Nothin' good 'bout it."

  
Angel: "It's soothin'. You know that or else you wouldn't have switched to it."

  
Alastor: "Only cause it shuts off th' radio static."

  
Angel: "I still like it. Especially with you talkin' all gentle to me."

  
Alastor: "Weren't bein' gentle enough b'fore?"

  
Angel: "You weren't this close."

  
Alastor: "You weren't this upset."

  
Angel: "That mean I only get this treatment when I am?"

  
Alastor: "Course not. Just needa ask."

  
Angel: "Promise?"

  
Alastor: "Promise. You need anythin' and I'll be in y'r corner."

  
Angel: "Is it just now that you've changed how you feel about me?"

  
Alastor: "Course not. Jus' didn' know how bad off it was."

  
Angel: "Bad off makes it sound bad, you know."

  
Alastor: "Isn' it? You ain't wanna be there no more."

  
Angel: "I thought you meant how you felt about me."

  
Alastor: "No. No, that ain't what I meant... I. I know I do care 'boutcha... "

  
Angel: "..I like you."

  
Alastor: "Like you too, cher..."

  
Angel: "Especially with you bein' like this."

  
Alastor: "Like dis? How d' ya mean?"

  
Angel: "Sweet."

  
Alastor: He blinks, flushing in surprise. "Ain't hardly..."

  
Angel: "You are! You're being really sweet to me."

  
Alastor: "Kind, perhaps..."

  
Angel: " _Sweet_."

  
Alastor: "Darlin', y're tryin' ta get me flustered an' it ain't fair."

  
Angel: "I wasn't, but I think it's really cute that you are gettin' all flustered about it." He leans in closer to him, kissing his cheek.

  
Alastor: "Liar." He mutters, resting his head on Angel's shoulder. "Ain't cute neither."

  
Angel: "You are." He leans over, nuzzling at him.

  
Alastor: "Iffin ya say so, cher..."

  
Angel: "I do yeah."

  
Alastor: "...We gonna do somethin' wit' this?"

  
Angel: "I don't know.."

  
Alastor: "Do you even wanna?"

  
Angel: "I.. think I do? But I don't know what to do."

  
Alastor: "Mm... I don't either."

  
Angel: "This is a problem, isn't it?"

  
Alastor: "Kinna, yeah... I don' know how these kindsa relationships work."

  
Angel: "Usually it jus' sorta works."

  
Alastor: "Jus' like that? Nothin' else needed?"

  
Angel: "I don't know. Don' really do them either, ya know?"

  
Alastor: "Well. I s'ppose we'll figure something out."

  
Angel: "Something we both like?"

  
Alastor: "Course. Somethin' good f'r th' both a us."

  
Angel: "We could just do what feels nice."

  
Alastor: "Could. Have fun wit' each other's company..."

  
Angel: "That'd be pretty nice."

  
Alastor: "Yeah... Soun's good."

  
Angel: "We can keep doing this then?"

  
Alastor: "Course we can. Whenever ya want."

  
Angel: "I'll probably want it a lot."

  
Alastor: "'S fine. So'll I."

  
Angel: "Yeah.. might be pretty fun."

  
Alastor: "Yer always fun, cher."

  
Angel: "Am I? Thought I annoyed ya?"

  
Alastor: "At th' start, maybe. But I wouldn' spend so much time with ya if you were annoyin'."

  
Angel: "Guess I didn't quite catch that."

  
Alastor: "I _like_ you, cher. A lot."

  
Angel: "Like you, too.."

  
Alastor: "I would hope so, darlin'. Might hurt my feelin's otherwise." He teases, nudging his side.

  
Angel: "Aw, would you be upset?"

  
Alastor: "Little bit. Maybe."

  
Angel: "Would ya cry?"

  
Alastor: "Oh, I dunno. Been a long time since I cried o'er anythin'."

  
Angel: "What was the last thing you cried about?"

  
Alastor: "Ah. Tha's a hard question. Lessee... Had to've been when I was alive still. Somethin' big..."

  
Angel: "You not the type to cry to songs or movies? Books?"

  
Alastor: "No. Nothin' like that. ...Musta been when my ma died. Th' last time I cried."

  
Angel: "..oh. That.. yeah. That would do it."

  
Alastor: "More'n a century ago now... Ain't seen her since."

  
Angel: "Yeah.. 'M guessin' she made her way up to heaven?"

  
Alastor: "Of course. She was a saint. Didn' deserve none a the shit she got in life..."

  
Angel: "That's usually how it is for the good people. They get all the shit handed to 'em."

  
Alastor: "Some kinna stupid test a faith... See it all th' time in the bible. Ain't fair."  
  
  
Angel: "Yeah.. It's.. Most people don't make it through that. Means your ma was pretty strong though."

  
Alastor: "Mm... Was a good woman. Ain't never hurt nobody..."

  
Angel: "..did she know you did?"

  
Alastor: "Naw... Didn' start any of it 'til after she was gone. First time was revenge for her..."

  
Angel: "Fair enough."

  
Alastor: "'N after that it was all outta necessity."

  
Angel: "Necessity..?"

  
Alastor: "Hadta eat. Cannibalism changes a person, cher."

  
Angel: "..right. That.. ah. Still gross."

  
Alastor: "Ta each his own." 

  
Angel: "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love havin' meat in my mouth but in a completely different-.. Wait."

  
Alastor: "...Whatever yer about t' say, I get th' feelin' I ain't gonna like it."

  
Angel: "Do you eat _every_ part of the body?"

  
Alastor: "...Yep. I was right. Don' like it. Only what's actually edible. Can' let it go t' waste."

  
Angel: "A dick's edible, isn't it?"

  
Alastor: "Technic'lly yes." He groans, pinching at the bridge of his nose.

  
Angel: Angel giggles, legs kicking up a little with his joy. "I'm not the only cock-swallower in the hotel!"

  
Alastor: " _Hush_. It was a matter a not starvin' t' death an' nothin' but!"

  
Angel: "This is _great_. Though it kinna makes me all uncomfortable. Vore's not really my thing."

  
Alastor: "V--It wasn't in any way sexual!"

  
Angel: "Didn't get no pleasure from it?"

  
Alastor: "No. Nothin' like that. Was just for food."

  
Angel: "Still pretty funny."

  
Alastor: "Not 'specially."

  
Angel: "How'd you eat it?"

  
Alastor: "Chopped up inta bits f'r easy transportation an' hidin' it's source."

  
Angel: "Aha.. So no hot dogs?"

  
Alastor: " _No_." He deadpans, prodding at his shoulder.

  
Angel: "Pfff, come on, that's a missed opportunity!"

  
Alastor: "It really wasn't. I was more concerned 'bout not gettin' caught."

  
Angel: "I'm kiddin'."

  
Alastor: "I know. Still though... Weren't a fun time."

  
Angel: "..was it really that bad off?"

  
Alastor: "...Hadta kill folks a lot. Least once 'r twice a month."

  
Angel: "Did you want to?"

  
Alastor: "Not 'specially. Weren't mad enough t' be killin' folks for no reason."

  
Angel: "So.. you don't enjoy killing?"

  
Alastor: "Didn't say that. Jus' need a good reason."

  
Angel: "What's a good reason for you?"

  
Alastor: "The victim bein' an absolute asshat f'r one."

  
Angel: Angel laughs, laying his head on Al's shoulder. "Got any rules for who you don't kill?"

  
Alastor: "Children. An' the truly innocent."

  
Angel: "What counts as a child for ya?" He asks, genuinely curious.

  
Alastor: "Anyone under fifteen usu'lly."

  
Angel: "Damn, that's still pretty harsh. Teenagers are stupid."

  
Alastor: "Eh. It depends, really."

  
Angel: "On them?"

  
Alastor: "An' how terrible they are."

  
Angel: "Guess that's fair enough."

  
Alastor: "Couldn' really afford t' be all that picky when I was alive though..."

  
Angel: "Regret killin' anyone?"

  
Alastor: "A transient 'r two... Had t' be careful with who I targeted."

  
Angel: "Aw, so some poor sap lookin' for work?"

  
Alastor: "Mm... He wouldn't have been missed. And I needed t' eat."

  
Angel: "Smart but sad for them."

  
Alastor: "Didn' have much choice."

  
Angel: "If ya say so."

  
Alastor: "What 'bout you then? Any guilt?"

  
Angel: "Me? Sure, I got plenty of it."

  
Alastor: "Any in particular?"

  
Angel: "..probably the kid I shot in a gunfight. He was part of it but.. still."

  
Alastor: "Understandable... Children have no business bein' involved in such things."

  
Angel: "Families bein' upset didn't feel all that great either."

  
Alastor: "No, I'd imagine not..."

  
Angel: "Didn't stick around for that bit?"

  
Alastor: "I was still a radio host, cher. I had ta do all th' reports on it."

  
Angel: "Reports on your own murders?"

  
Alastor: "Mm-hmm. A bit funny on occasion."

  
Angel: "Bet you got off on that a little."

  
Alastor: "Not at all. It was enjoyable, sure, but not nothin' like that."

  
Angel: "That's what I mean. Not _literally._ "

  
Alastor: "Should be more clear then."

  
Angel: "My bad?"

  
Alastor: "Naw. You're fine."

  
Angel: "You sure?" He leans up, kissing his cheek.

  
Alastor: "'Course." He smiles, turning so their kissing for real.

  
Angel: Angel melts, lips parting into the sweet kiss.

  
Alastor: He hums, hands cupped to his cheeks.

  
Angel: "Mm.." The noise leaves him as a soft groan, tongue pressing out to lap at him.

  
Alastor: He shivers, a pleased sound following shortly after.

  
Angel: Angel slides up and onto Al's lap, arms wrapping up around him.

  
Alastor: Alastor curls his arms around Angel's neck, lips parting.

  
Angel: Yes, he can get down with this. Gonna press his tongue into the kiss.

  
Alastor: Ah. An odd sensation to be sure. But he goes along with it, interested in discovering more of this with him.

  
Angel: He hums, licking into him and biting at his lip.

  
Alastor: "Eep...! I'm sorry, I didn't see anything!" Niffty uses both of her hands to cover her eye, quickly backing out of the room.

"Aha..." 

  
Angel: Angel pauses, looking over where she's disappeared before laughing.

  
Alastor: "Oh, dear... This'll be around th' whole hotel by tomorrow morning at th' latest. If only cause she natters on like no one's business."

  
Angel: "It'll be fine. You can say I jumped ya."

  
Alastor: "Ah? Now why would I do that? Y'd get in trouble with Charlie."

  
Angel: "You don' want it all over the hotel, do ya?"

  
Alastor: "Let 'em talk. They're goin' ta anyway."

  
Angel: "Well.. If you're alright with it."

  
Alastor: "Just be wary 'bout gettin' kidnapped, hm?"

  
Angel: "..kidnapped?"

  
Alastor: "Poor Niffty 'n Husk had quite a few people after 'em in th' beginnin'."

  
Angel: "For being associated with you?"

  
Alastor: "Pr'cisely."

  
Angel: "Well, shit. It won't be too much of a problem, I think. Some of my fans try an' kidnap me already."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Well, they won't soon. They'll learn what happens when ya mess with my associates."

  
Angel: A grin pulls at his lips, and he leans forward, kissing him. "I'm an associate, am I?"

  
Alastor: "Y' are. More than, really, but I wasn' sure what word ta use."

  
Angel: "Not so sure either, but I don't think associate covers it."

  
Alastor: "Not quite. ...Beau?"

  
Angel: "Beau? That's a word I haven't heard in awhile." He laughs, hugging him tighter.

  
  
  
Alastor: "It's one I haven' used in a while." He smiles, kissing at his nose.

  
Angel: "I like it."

  
Alastor: "Beau it is then!"

  
Angel: "So you're mine, too? Can call you that?"

  
Alastor: "A course, dear. Feel free."

  
Angel: "My beau.."

  
Alastor: "That's right." He smiles, kissing his cheek.

  
Angel: "Mm.. I think I really like this."

  
Alastor: "Do you?" He laughs, hugging him close and kissing him again.

  
Angel: "Do.. do you?" He asks between kisses.

  
Alastor: "I do." He hums, keeping it sweet.

  
Angel: "Need to.. to keep this."

  
Alastor: "...To keep _us?_ "

  
Angel: He nods, flushing brightly.

  
Alastor: "You're adorable... We'll keep this for as long as possible."

  
Angel: "Keep this?"

  
Alastor: "Whatever kind of relationship this is."

  
Angel: "I hope we can."

  
Alastor: "There's no reason we can't."

  
Angel: "Not going to change your mind?"

  
Alastor: "I won't. I'm not that fickle, darling."

  
Angel: "Good."

  
Alastor: "Very. So don't go trying to woo anyone else, darling."

  
Angel: "Oh, are we exclusive?"

  
Alastor: "You can still work, of course. But otherwise, I would prefer to keep you all to myself, yes."

  
Angel: "I think I could agree to that."

  
Alastor: "Oh? No troubles there?"

  
Angel: "No, no troubles."

  
Alastor: "Wonderful! Then we have an accord!"

  
Angel: "Glad you didn't say deal."

  
Alastor: He laughs, shaking his head. "It means the same thing. But there's no need for that, is there?"

  
Angel: "I'd hope not, no."

  
Alastor: "And unfortunately, your soul is still in someone else's hands for the moment... But it won't be for much longer."

  
Angel: "Right.. yeah. Can't.. make a deal with me when I don't even have ownership."

  
Alastor: "Soon, my dear. I'll take care of it." He promises, kissing at his temple.

  
Angel: Angel flushes, leaning in against him.

  
Alastor: "Beautiful..." He murmurs, kissing him again.

  
Angel: "So're you." He murmurs, kissing at his jaw.

  
Alastor: "Hah. Not hardly."

  
Angel: "You are. Real sexy."

  
Alastor: "Oh, really? That's a new one, I believe."

  
Angel: "Is it? Seems pretty obvious to me."

  
Alastor: "You're the only one who would dare say it to my face."

  
Angel: "I'm sure someone else would. If they were comfortable enough with ya."

  
Alastor: "And that's clearly not going to happen."

  
Angel: "Why not? You're not all that bad."

  
Alastor: "They're afraid of me, dear."

  
Angel: "That's why they gotta get used to you."

  
Alastor: "They won't _because_ they're afraid."

  
Angel: "Well, that's just silly. Especially when you're being all docile."

  
Alastor: " _Docile?_ Are you sure that's the word you want to use?"

  
Angel: "What word should I have used there?" He asks with a grin.

  
Alastor: "Hm. Amenable, I suppose? Accommodating?"

  
Angel: "Harmless?"

  
Alastor: "Excuse me? Harmless is the worst word to use of all."

  
Angel: "You've been pretty harmless though, haven't you?"

  
Alastor: "No. I've not wanted, nor had the occasion to hurt anyone, but I am not harmless."

  
Angel: "I know you're not. I'm sayin' you've been acting like it."

  
Alastor: "Mm. I don't agree, but if you'd like to think so, darling."

  
Angel: "I did say docile. That was my first choice."

  
Alastor: "Still incorrect."

  
Angel: He puckers his lips at him, pouting for a kiss.

  
Alastor: He laughs, leaning in to kiss him sweetly.

  
Angel: He smiles, leaning up to kiss him back properly.

  
Alastor: He hugs him close, humming happily.

  
Angel: He's happy they ended up doing this.

  
Alastor: So is he. It may have taken some doing to talk him into it, but he's so glad he was.

  
Angel: Is it going to work out smoothly for them?

  
Alastor: One would hope. Niffty really is going to end up telling everyone she comes across. Not out of any ill-will, of course, but just because she's excitable and likes to talk.

  
Angel: "Yeah, it'll be fine. Don't bother me none."

  
Alastor: "No, me either. It should be fun, in fact."

  
Angel: "Fun? Fun why?"

  
Alastor: "No one will believe it."

  
Angel: "Mm.. That could be pretty fun, yeah. Wanna keep it all secret?"

  
Alastor: "Keep them guessing?"

  
Angel: "Yeah. Don't say we are."

  
Alastor: "It'll drive them crazy."

  
Angel: "Gonna have fun with this~."

  
Alastor: "We'll have to be a bit more careful about what we do out in the open."

  
Angel: "No snugglin' on the couch?"

  
Alastor: "Hm. Not quite so much, perhaps."

  
Angel: "In my room then?"

  
Alastor: "Or mine. Whichever you'd prefer."

  
Angel: "You've got the really nice bed."

  
Alastor: "My room is more than fine then, dear."

  
Angel: "Like your bed, too."

  
Alastor: "Oh? Yours is much softer."

  
Angel: "Yours is bigger."

  
Alastor: "True. But do we need the room?"

  
Angel: "Mm.. Guess not. Could snuggle up all close in my bed."

  
Alastor: "We certainly could. Nice and cozy."

  
Angel: "..want to?"

  
Alastor: "Hm. Why not?"

  
Angel: "Carry me?"

  
Alastor: "Feeling lazy, dear?"

  
Angel: "Just a little bit cause you're here."

  
Alastor: "Mm. Very well." He laughs, standing and offering his hand.

  
Angel: He takes it, a happy grin on his face.

  
Alastor: "Up we get!" He grins back, pulling him up into his arms.

  
Angel: "Ah.. It feels so nice." He laughs, hugging around him.

  
Alastor: "Does it?" He lifts him up higher, kissing his cheek.

  
Angel: "Yeah." He smiles, pressing in against his cheek.

  
Alastor: "Wonderful." He hums, nuzzling their cheeks together.

  
Angel: "You're bein' so sweet.."

  
Alastor: "I'm in a good mood, darling."

  
Angel: "Cause why?"

  
Alastor: "Cause _you_." He laughs, kissing him again.

  
Angel: "Me? I'm really all that great?"

  
Alastor: "Of course. You're a delight."

  
Angel: "Aw.. Didn't know you thought that about me."

  
Alastor: "Fibber." He laughs, carrying Angel up to his room.

  
Angel: "How much do you like me?"

  
Alastor: "Quite a bit."

  
Angel: "Quite a bit being?"

  
Alastor: "So very much."

  
Angel: "Enough to kiss me?"

  
Alastor: "Very much so." He hums, smiling as he presses their lips together.

  
Angel: He groans, leaning into him to kiss back.

  
Alastor: He shifts them into Angel's room, pushing him against the wall.

  
Angel: "Mmn.." He wraps his arms up around him, leg hooking around his.

  
Alastor: "Ah... Moving along, are we?" He murmurs, shuddering.

  
Angel: "You're the one that pushed me up against a wall like this."

  
Alastor: "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

  
Angel: "Don't be sorry. I liked it."

  
Alastor: "I shouldn't have been so rough about it..."

  
Angel: "Oh, no. You definitely should have been that rough about it. Could be that rough again if you want."

  
Alastor: "You would be hurt..."

  
Angel: "I'm a big boy."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Yes, I know that. But I don't want to hurt you."

  
Angel: "Pushin' me up against a wall to kiss me won't hurt me."

  
Alastor: "It will if I get rough about it."

  
Angel: "What's your definition of rough?"

  
Alastor: "Anything that would end with you in pain, dear."

  
Angel: "There's good pain, too, you know."

  
Alastor: "Oh? This is the first I'm hearing of it."

  
Angel: "Yeah. Like gettin' bit during sex."

  
Alastor: "Oh my. I don't know if that would be a good idea." He laughs a bit nervously. 

  
Angel: "Yeah? Why would it be bad?"

  
Alastor: "There would be quite a bit of blood, dear."

  
Angel: "With your teeth? Yeah, probably."

  
Alastor: "And that would be bad, dear."

  
Angel: "Just don' bite so hard."

  
Alastor: "Of course, not. I don't want you hurt."

  
Angel: "Easy then, right? Just enough to hurt a little."

  
Alastor: "You want it to hurt?"

  
Angel: "Just a little. Not enough to actually hurt me, ya know?"

  
Alastor: "I suppose...?"

  
Angel: "You wanna try it?"

  
Alastor: "Biting you?"

  
Angel: "Yeah. Bitin' me and maybe a little more."

  
Alastor: "...Alright. Just tell me what you want me to do."

  
Angel: Angel tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck. "Just nibble a little to start."

  
Alastor: "A nibble. Put in terms like that, it seems as though I'm to eat you." He frowns, a bit nervous about getting started.

  
Angel: "Nibblin' is supposed to be all gentle."

  
Alastor: "I can do gentle..." He nods, leaning in kiss at his neck.

  
Angel: "Ah.. that's good, too."

  
Alastor: "Even without the biting?" He wonders, nosing against his fur.

  
Angel: "Y-yeah.." He groans, eyes fluttering closed.

  
Alastor: He shudders at the sound, gently nipping at his neck.

  
Angel: "Nnh. Yeah, baby.."

  
Alastor: "Aha... I'm 'baby' now, am I?" He murmurs, squeezing around his waist.

  
Angel: "Nnh.. You're.. anything you want to be right now."

  
Alastor: "Not that then." He decides, kissing him sweetly.

  
Angel: "Al.." He groans, leaning up into him.

  
Alastor: "...Should we take this away from the wall, perhaps?"

  
Angel: "The bed, maybe?"

  
Alastor: "The bed works, I suppose. It's where we were aiming for the start, I believe."

  
Angel: "Yeah.. Wanna put me over there?"

  
Alastor: He nods, moving to the bed and laying him down.

  
Angel: "Come with me." He holds his arms up, smiling warmly.

  
Alastor: Heart fluttering in his chest, he smiles back, gladly joining him.

  
Angel: "Come kiss me some more." He murmurs, reaching up for him.

  
Alastor: "Whatever you want, lovely." He settles in against him, kissing him all too eagerly.

  
Angel: Angel purrs into the kiss, cradling him with his arms and legs as he kisses back.

  
Alastor: "A-ah..." Legs again. No. He can handle this. It's fine.

  
Angel: Angel cups his cheek, leaning up and kissing at him carefully.

  
Alastor: Okay, yes. This he likes. Focus on this part. He loosens, sinking down into the kiss.

  
Angel: "There we go.."

  
Alastor: "It's... Not so difficult, after all."

  
Angel: "Kissin's usually pretty nice."

  
Alastor: "So I'm starting to see."

  
Angel: "You like it?" He smiles, kissing at his nose.

  
Alastor: "I like _you_." He confirms, laughing a little.

  
Angel: "Good. Like you, too."

  
Alastor: "Perfect. Then this should work out just fine."

  
Angel: Angel laughs, nipping at his jaw. "You're making it sound so business-like."

  
Alastor: "Apologies, but business is all I know."

  
Angel: "Need some pleasure in your life."

  
Alastor: "Perhaps. Though I do have a bit already."

  
Angel: "What kinna pleasure?"

  
Alastor: "Not the kind you're used to, I believe."

  
Angel: "What kind?" He asks, lips pouting.

  
Alastor: "The bloodlust kind."

  
Angel: "..can't say I know what you mean, no."

  
Alastor: "You really haven't caught any of my broadcasts at all, have you?"

  
Angel: "Not a one, no. Don't listen to radio all that much."

  
Alastor: "...Because you don't want to or because you can't?"

  
Angel: "Leisure for me is drugs and sex, Al."

  
Alastor: "I realise. But that doesn't mean you can't listen to music."

  
Angel: "I use my phone for that. My music taste usually isn't on."

  
Alastor: "Then you're listening to the wrong station, dear."

  
Angel: "Got any recommendations then?"

  
Alastor: "The jazz station, perhaps? They are all mine, dear. If you want a station to yourself, I can certainly make the adjustments."

  
Angel: "..all of 'em? They're all yours?"

  
Alastor: "All of them. I am _the_ Radio Demon, after all."

  
Angel: "Guess that's true, isn't it? You'd make me a personal radio station?"

  
Alastor: "Of course. It's a simple matter."

  
Angel: "I'd love one. Can make it all private for me, too, right?"

  
Alastor: "Private? Hm. I can attempt to, yes."

  
Angel: "Could talk to you through it then."

  
Alastor: "You can do that anyway. Through anything that picks up radio waves. Hellphone included."

  
Angel: "..really? You can listen in through my phone?"

  
Alastor: "If I had the inclination, yes."

  
Angel: "What have ya heard so far?"

  
Alastor: "From you? A bit of singing, maybe. But nothing sordid."

  
Angel: "..you listened to my singin'?"

  
Alastor: "I have. You're very good at it."

  
Angel: "That's not embarrassin' or anything." He mumbles, pink getting brighter.

  
Alastor: "Your voice is delightful. I'd love to hear more, really."

  
Angel: "I don't.. usually sing for people."

  
Alastor: "No? Why's that?"

  
Angel: "Cause it's embarrassing?"

  
Alastor: "Singing is? Why's that?"

  
Angel: "I just.. I don' do it in front of people, okay?" He crosses his arms under his chest, looking away.

  
Alastor: "...Alright. You don't have to, darling."

  
Angel: "What.. what was I singin'? Ah, nevermind." He shakes his head, getting himself out of the mood.

  
Alastor: "It was something newer. I liked it. You sounded so lovely..."

  
Angel: "Thanks. I ah, I appreciate it, I guess? Even if you were spyin'."

  
Alastor: "Not out of any sinister reason, dear. I was just checking in."

  
Angel: "Checking in for what?"

  
Alastor: "Your safety, of course."

  
Angel: "My safety? Was I out or somethin'?"

  
Alastor: "After curfew. Someone had to make sure you were alright."

  
Angel: "Didn't realize I'd made anyone worry. Or that there was a curfew."

  
Alastor: "Charlie was especially. But I was listening before she asked me to."

  
Angel: "Yeah? That mean you were all worried about me?"

  
Alastor: "Of course. It was getting late."

  
Angel: "That's sweet. Don't think I've had someone worry about me like that for awhile. At least before I moved into this hotel."

  
Alastor: "I worry about you a lot when you're not here, darling."


	9. 2P x Canon Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allusions to past sexual assault in this one.

Alastor: Reminds me, did you read the [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883036) with him I linked?

  
Angel: Yesss. 2P Angel. He's a shade of blue too.

Alastor: <https://flitsy.tumblr.com/post/189743661082>

Angel: He's so pretty, gosh. And straight-laced, boss Angel sounds great. XD

Alastor: Yes. XD Actually into taking up the family business.

  
Angel: Embracing it and being damn good at it XD I'd be interested in that Angel meeting canon Al XD

Alastor: Oh gosh. All work and no play? I don't think he'd like it much. Seems wrong.

Angel: He'd play, but it'd be milder. Not wild partying and sex XD

Alastor: Not as much drugs. Not when there's work he needs to be sober for.

Angel: Might not do them at all. Could have been murdered via them the one time he used them XD

  
Alastor: Or his drink was spiked? His brother might've wanted the job and was mad he got it.

  
Angel: I was thinking the drug, so he could still name himself after it XD Coulda been spiked and then injected with the stuff?

  
Alastor: Spiked, roofied, same difference. XD Aurick wanted to make it look like an overdose.

  
Angel: Big surprise when he gets to Hell and his brother is running an even more dangerous mafia. XD

  
Alastor: Sorry, Arackniss. No job here for you. _Traitor._

  
Angel: Angel's probably not thought about it in awhile. But gosh. That Angel going to canon. His pink self would wanna fuck him. XD

  
Alastor: Pffff. Angel, no. No sex in the mornings. Or the middle of the day.

  
Angel: Probably because he needs to recover from it and won't get much done. XD

  
Alastor: He has things to, he can't be taking time off for sex.

  
Angel: Exactly. Even if it is pretty nice.  


Alastor: Too busy. Won't do it. No time for this.  


Angel: Can't do it. Even if he's maybe a little intrigued by the offer.

  
Alastor: It's himself, after all. If Blue's around, he'll get all pouty and jealous about it.

  
Angel: He wouldn't want to fuck them both? XD

  
Alastor: Sure, but his Angel won't agree to that. XD

  
Angel: He might. If Blue bb gets teary and sad enough.

  
Alastor: All sniffly and sad. Nobody wants to sleep with him...

  
Angel: Oh, you hush. He sleeps with you plenty. You just want to sleep with us _both._

  
Alastor: "N-nuh-uh... Not enough at all. It's not fair..."

  
Angel: "Are you crying?" Angel deflates, reaching up a hand to cup at his cheek.

  
"Aw, what did ya do to him? What's wrong, sweetheart?" Another soft hand cups his other cheek, wiping at his tears.  


Alastor: "N-nooo...." He hiccups, nuzzling into hand. "I'm not crying, I p-promise!"

  
Angel: "Sugar, your face is all wet." The pink Angel laughs a little, leaning in to kiss at his forehead. "What's'a mattah?"

  
"He wants to sleep with us both, and I told him no." The blue one grumbles, using his thumb to wipe at at his tears.

  
"Why'd you go and do that?"

  
Alastor: "It's--It's rain. Water. I'm not crying!" He insists, flushed but nervous about getting in trouble.

  
Angel: "Okay, rain then." He kisses him again, laughing when the other Angel pushes his face away. "What?"

  
"Don' take advantage of him."

  
"Advantage? He wants to sleep with us, right? Don't you?"

  
Alastor: "I. Y-y-yes. I do. I want... I want you to sleep with me..." He stutters, nodding fervently. He wants it. Likes it. It makes people happy and people like him that way.

  
Angel: "I will if you want me to." He hums, leaning against his blue self. "Can I?"

  
"..why do you want to sleep with him?"

  
Alastor: "It... H-he'll... Be happy... They like it when I..." He shakes his head, trying to sound more confident. "It feels nice."  


Angel: The pink Angel's lips turn down, head tilting to the side. "Al, baby? I'ma whore, ya know?"

  
Alastor: "Th-that's fine! I. I don't care! That's not important at all!"

  
Angel: "Sex is work for me a lot of the time. Ya think we could do somethin' else?"

  
Alastor: "O-oh..." He frowns, ears drooping. "What... What else would you want to do?"

  
Angel: "Do you like music? Could go back to my room an' listen to some."

  
Alastor: "I d-do... We. We don't have to go anywhere though. I. I can play it here..."

  
Angel: "Yeah? That'd be great!" Angel wraps an arm around him, pulling him in close to his side. "You can play some music, and we can drink and hang out!"

  
"Is that all you do here?" The other Angel crosses his arms, head tipped to the side.

  
Alastor: "Th-that could be fun..." He mumbles, glancing over to his 'friend'. Oh. He sounds upset... Oh, no. Was that the wrong thing to say?

  
Angel: "What're ya gettin' all pissy for? Don' got anything else to do, do we?"

  
"I don't know about you, but I'd rather like to find out what the fuck is goin' on here."

  
Alastor: "Th-that's kind of important, I guess... We sh-shouldn't be here... Wherever here is..."  


Angel: "Probably not, but I mean, I kinda really wanna hang out with cutie Al until Charlie gets back. The Al we got's a really sourpuss."

  
"..your Alastor?"

  
Alastor: "...Another. There's. There's another..." He panics, a hand clutching to his chest. Oh no. No no no... Why? He should've realised this earlier, he's so _stupid_...!  


Angel: "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

  
"Alastor? Are you okay?" Angel asks softly, voice going gentle.

  
Alastor: "N-n-nothing's wrong...!" He gasps, backing away quickly. "I'm fine! It's f-fine!"

  
Angel: "It's alright. Al's a creep, but I doubt he'll do anythin'."

  
Alastor: "C-creep..." He mumbles, claws digging into his palms. "I... I'm n-not..."

  
Angel: "Not you! You're completely different from the other Al. For one, he's a strawberry. All red and pink, and he's always smilin' and humming and singin' and shit."

  
"..he.. is?" The blue Angel blinks, not sure he could even picture that.

  
Alastor: Oh. Oh, no. No no, that's _bad_. If he's that happy and cheerful... People like that type of person so much more! He'll be left behind! Thrown out! K-killed... He whimpers, clutching at his ears and pulling at them harshly.

  
Angel: "Oh, hey, Al!" Angel hisses, taking his wrists in his to try and get him to stop. "What's the mattah? Come on, it's okay." The mob boss tries to sooth, feeling lost on what was upsetting the deer this time. "We're not stayin' here, so you don' need to worry about anythin' okay? We'll find a way back."

  
Alastor: He hiccups, tears pouring down his face. "W-we won't stay b-but..." Why would he want to keep someone like him around when there's clear evidence to someone better existing?

  
Angel: "What? What's wrong?" He cups his cheeks, tilting his face up, so he can wipe at the tears.

  
Alastor: "...Y-you'll..." He squeezes his eyes shut, digging his claws back into his palms now that his hands are free. "I'm w-worthless..."  


Angel: "Where did you get that from all this? I don't think you're worthless."

  
Alastor: "I _am_...! I--If there's a-another... What use will I be? I c-can't...! D-don't throw me away..."  


Angel: "If there's another, he's still not _you_. You're my business partner with all this. Why would I throw you away for someone I'm not sure I could trust?"

  
Alastor: "B-but he's still... You w-wouldn't... Get rid of me?" He sniffs, peeking up at him.

  
Angel: "I wouldn't. You think I'm someone who betrays others?"

  
Alastor: "B-betray? N-no, you--You wouldn't do that... You're not like that..."

  
Angel: "See? So you got nothin' to worry about." He slides his hands up, gentle as he rubs at the abused ears.

  
Alastor: He sniffles, silent as he leans into the touch. It's almost uncomfortable with how sore they are, but if this is what it takes...  


Angel: "They okay?"

  
"Are you okay?" The pink Angel adds, hooking his chin over his blue self's shoulder, a worried frown to his lips. "You sure you don't want to go up to my room an' rest, sweetheart?"

  
Alastor: "Fine..." He mumbles, drooped over and wringing his hands nervously. "I don't need to..."

  
Angel: "Do you want to? Or would ya rather stay down here? We can cuddle on the couch."

  
Alastor: "...You wanna cuddle?"

  
Angel: "If you want to. Do you like cuddlin'?"

  
Alastor: "I do..." He hesitantly looks up, nervous. "Y-you really want to?"

  
Angel: Angel nods, smile soft. "I love cuddlin'. You want to cuddle with us"

  
"Aren't you already doing that to me right now?" The blue Angel grumbles, completely wrapped up in the other Angel's arms from behind. "I'll sit with ya, but it's just to wait until your Charlie gets back, so I can talk to her."

  
Alastor: "It's nice..." He hesitantly mumbles, glancing between the two of them. "...Do you think Charlie will be different?"

  
Angel: "Depends. Is yours all sunshine and rainbows?"

  
Alastor: "S-sunshine...?" He frowns, fidgeting. "I. I d-don't think you could describe her that way..."

  
Angel: "No, definitely not. Think actual spawn of Satan. Daddy's girl."

  
"Ooh, that's gotta be scary as fuck. Our Charlie's all sweetness and happiness. She's the owner of the hotel."

  
Alastor: "Sh-she's not mean though... Wants to help still..."  


Angel: "She's runnin' an experiment pretty much, but there hasn't been any harm from it yet."

  
Alastor: "I don't think she wants to hurt anybody... N-not personally anyway..."

  
Angel: "No, but I don't entirely trust her either."

  
"..sounds a little like ah.." Angel pauses, glancing at the blue Alastor. "Someone else."

  
Alastor: "...Me. But. But not me at. At the same time..." He hugs around himself, despondent.

  
Angel: "Other Al, yeah. He's supposedly this big, scary overlord that Charlie was even all wary about."

  
"Supposedly? So you're not sure about that?"

  
"Don' really pay much attention to all the shit goin' on that high up."

  
Alastor: "...Overlord? M-me? I. I could never..."

  
Angel: "One of the most feared. There's posters up all over Hell warning people to stay away from him. I got one in my room, cause I thought it was funny."

  
Alastor: "Afraid of me... I'm. H-hah... I'm not someone to be afraid of..."

  
Angel: "I don't think he's all that scary but ya know. Not the smartest cookie in the jar."

  
Alastor: "D-don't say that... You're. You're plenty smart..."

  
Angel: "Aw, you're sweet." Angel leans forward, nuzzling his cheek against his. "Come cuddle with me."  


Alastor: He flushes, ducking his head. "O-okay..."

  
Angel: Blue Angel watches as Al's lead over to the couch, frown on his lips. He goes towards the bar instead, hoping to find something to sip on.

  
Alastor: ...He's unhappy again. Alastor's ears droop, but he lets himself get pulled along. He'll have to fix it...  


Angel: "Come on. You wanna play some music?"

  
Alastor: "Okay... Wh-what kind would you like?"

  
Angel: "What kind do you like?"

  
Alastor: "M-me? I... I'm rather fond of jazz, but. But that doesn't matter. I can play whatever."

  
Angel: "Jazz is fine then. Somethin' soothin'."

  
Alastor: "O-okay..." He nods shakily, playing a soft jazz tune.

  
Angel: "There we go." Angel settles in, offering his side with a lifted arm.

  
Alastor: "..." He hesitantly shuffles closer, leaning in against him.

  
Angel: "Okay?" Angel asks, wrapping an arm around him.

  
Alastor: "Y-yes... I'm. It's fine..."

  
Angel: "If it's not, just shove him off." Blue Angel comes over with a bottle and glasses held in his hands.

  
Alastor: "That's rude though... Um. Are. Are some of those...?"

  
Angel: "Are some of them what?" He asks, pouring a glass and holding it out to the teary demon.

  
Alastor: "Oh... F-for us..." He murmurs, taking the glass. "Thank you..."

  
Angel: "You're welcome. Here." He passes another to the other Angel before settling in himself. "Figured we all need a drink."  


Alastor: "Couldn't hurt, anyway..." He shrugs, sipping a little.

  
Angel: "Get us relaxed enough to think a little more clearly. So no over-drinking."

  
Alastor: "N-no... I. I don't want to get drunk..."

  
Angel: "Speak for yourself. I do my clearest thinkin' when I'm wasted."

  
Alastor: "Th-that sounds kind of backwards..."

  
Angel: "You doubtin' me?" Angel leans over, kissing his temple.

  
Alastor: "I--N-no, but..." He flushes, ducking his head.

  
Angel: "But what?"

  
Alastor: "...A-alcohol make you more likely to... To be impulsive... It's not something you should make decisions while under the influence of..."

  
Angel: "I know, darlin'."

  
Alastor: "S-so... Um. I'm... N-not wrong?"

  
Angel: "No, it was a joke." He smiles, nuzzling at his cheek.

  
Alastor: "O-oh... I d-didn't catch that, I guess..."

  
Angel: "You shouldn't take a lot of what I say seriously."

  
Alastor: "Alright... If. If that's what you think..."

  
Angel: "So, you wanna tell me about yourself? Bout you and blueberry over here?"

  
Alastor: "B-blueberry...?" He blinks, looking down at his coat. "...I guess I can see where you'd get that..."

  
Angel: "I meant him, but you fit the description a little more, don't ya? You a tasty blueberry?"

  
"Cut it out."

  
Alastor: "T-t-tasty...? I. I don't know...?" He squeaks, flushed a bright red.

  
Angel: "You're adorable, you know that?"

  
"He is, so don't make him uncomfortable." The Blue Angel leans a little closer, not-quite pressed to Alastor's side.

  
Alastor: ...He's close and he brought him a drink too. Does that mean he's not angry with him after all? He hesitantly moves into his space, taking hold of one of his arms. "I... I'm not adorable..."

  
Angel: "Kind of are. Sometimes." Angel doesn't look directly at him but relaxes at the touch to his arm.

  
Alastor: "...Sometimes?" He asks quietly, squeezing in a bit closer.

  
Angel: "M'hmm." He smiles, leaning over to nuzzle at his ear. "Can't say you're adorable when you're upset."

  
Alastor: "Oh... S-sorry..." His ears droop, but he dutifully leans into the affection.

  
Angel: "You don't need to apologize."

  
"He's meanin' he don' like you being upset." The other Angel leans in to nuzzle at his other ear. "So soft.. I always knew they'd be."

  
Alastor: "...I know. I don't do it on purpose..." He shivers, ears twitching. "...He doesn't let you touch them?"

  
Angel: "No way. He don' let anyone touch him."

  
Alastor: "...Makes sense. If he's strong enough that... That he doesn't need to care if..."

  
Angel: "..does it bother you? Gettin' touched?"

  
Alastor: "It... N-not so much... Not anymore..." He shrugs, looking down shyly.

  
Angel: "..does it bother you when I touch you?"

  
Alastor: "N-no... Y-you usually broadcast it well enough that I... I can prepare..."

  
Angel: "..what do you mean? If it bothers you, I won't. You just need to say, ya know?"

  
Alastor: "It d-doesn't. Not... Not when it's you... Not as much as anyone else..."

  
Angel: "Am I botherin' you then?" Pink Angel asks, scooting back to give him a little room.

  
Alastor: "O-oh! No, you're--! It's f-fine, really!" He shakes his head, protesting. "Y-you don't need to worry about--About someone like me..."

  
Angel: "Course I am. Don' want to go making a sweet blueberry all uncomfortable."

  
Alastor: "I'm n-not... Not sweet or... Uncomfortable either."

  
Angel: "You sure?"

  
Alastor: "P-positive. I. I'm alright."

  
Angel: "If not, you can say, you know?"

  
Alastor: "...I know. You... You won't hurt me..."

  
Angel: "I won't. Not gonna hurt you."

  
"Neither am I. So you can tell me to fuck off if you want."

  
Alastor: "That'd be rude..."

  
Angel: "Not if you're uncomfortable."

  
Alastor: "Still... I'm okay."

  
Angel: "You sure? It's okay if we cuddle?"

  
Alastor: "It's okay." He nods, attempting to smile.

  
Angel: "..could I kiss you?"

  
Alastor: "U-uh... You w-want to kiss me? ...Why?"

  
Angel: "Because I think you're cute."

  
Alastor: "I... I don't know..." He looks to his partner, uncertain.

  
Angel: "Why're you lookin' at me? Do you want to?"

  
Alastor: "...Will. Will you be upset?"

  
Angel: "That you want to kiss the whore?" He raises a brow. "That's what they're for, ain't they?"

  
Alastor: "Oh... I w-wasn't..." He fidgets, drooping.

  
Angel: "Hey, I was wantin' to kiss him cause he's cute, not for a buck."

  
"It's up to him, he doesn't need to ask me 'bout it." He frowns, not liking how easily Alastor backs down. "..hey. I'm not gonna get mad at you for kissin' him."

  
Alastor: "But... You won't, um. B-be upset? Either?"

  
Angel: "He's me. How upset could I be that you wanna mack on him?"

  
Alastor: "B-but not _you_ you..."

  
Angel: "It's alright, Blueberry. He was tempted to get in the sack with me when I asked earlier."

  
"Shut up."

  
Alastor: "...Wh-what if. I kiss you both?"

  
Angel: "You want to?" The pink Angel asks, leaning towards him. "I wouldn't mind."

  
"Who you gonna kiss first?"

  
Alastor: "That--D-don't make me pick...!" He gasps, looking back and forth beween them.

  
Angel: "It's not me by default?" Blue Angel puts on a small, fake pout.

  
Alastor: Alastor panics, holding up his hands placatingly. "Th-that's not--I'm s-sorry...!"

  
Angel: "I thought you liked me? Was that a lie?" He watches him, the corner of his lips twitching.

  
Alastor: "N-no, of course not! It wasn't a lie! I--I do like you! A lot!"

  
  
Angel: "Don't torment him." Angel snorts, leaning past Alastor to pull his blue double into a kiss.

  
Alastor: "To-torment--" He pauses, eyes widening. "O-oh...!"

  
Angel: Angel lingers just a little before pulling back with a small hum.

  
Alastor: "...U-um." He squirms nervously, looking between them.

  
Angel: "Mm?" The blue Angel hums in question, looking over towards the deer.

  
Alastor: "Is. Is it... My turn now?"

  
Angel: "Yeah.. Your turn." Blue Angel gestures him forward.

  
Alastor: He leans in, tail wagging in anticipation.

  
Angel: He cups his cheek, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Alastor's lips.

  
Alastor: He gives a nervous giggle, tail thwapping against his coat.

  
Angel: "That okay?" He asks, kissing him again.

  
Alastor: He hums an affirmative, flushed but smiling.

  
Angel: "Can I get a kiss now?" Pink Angel asks, wanting in on the sweetness.

  
Alastor: "O-oh...! Yes, of-of course!" He nods, turning towards him.

  
Angel: Angel smiles, leaning in to kiss him just as sweetly as the other Angel had.

  
Alastor: "My my. What _have_ I stumbled into?"

  
Blueberry hears the voice and jerks back with a small squeak.

  
Angel: "Al! Lookit! Other us's showed up, and other you is _so_ sweet."

  
Alastor: "Th-that's still not true..."

  
"I'm going to have to agree. 'Sweet' is entirely the wrong word here."

  
Angel: The blue Angel tilts his head, giving the Strawberry a slow once-over. "What word would ya use then?"

  
Alastor: "Hm. 'Pathetic'?"

  
He winces, visibly drooping. He knows it's true but there's no need to just _say_ it like that...

  
Angel: "Nah, pathetic is picking at someone weaker than you." Angel rests his cheek on his fist, an unimpressed look on his face. "Thought you'd be a little somethin' bettah with the way Bubble-gum Bitch was talkin' ya up."

  
Alastor: "Picking? Oh no, that wasn't the intent. But you did ask, didn't you? I only answered honestly."

  
"I-it's okay... He's. He's not wrong..."

  
Angel: "Like ya couldn't catch the implied insult already oozin' from ya, ya fuckin' prick."

  
The pink spider pulls the Blueberry in against him, wrapping an arm around him and leaning in to shush him as quietly as he can against his ear. If they were going to fight, it's best if they stayed out of it.

  
Alastor: "Oh, my. Someone's protective. And quite the spitfire. Amusing."

He looks between them, nervous. He hopes they don't fight... He doesn't want anyone to get hurt. ...He might have to step in here.

  
Angel: "And someone likes deflecting onto others." His brow kicks up, a smirk pulling his lips up in the corners. "Makes me wonder if you got somethin' you wanna hide."

  
Alastor: "Hide? Dear me, no. I'm an open book, my dear! For the most part!"

  
"Angel..."

  
Angel: "Yeah?" Angel doesn't take his eyes off the red Alastor, but he does give some attention to the call of his name.

  
Alastor: "D-don't fight, please..."

  
"Well, now. It seems someone's aware, after all. Hiding your abilities from others, are we?"

  
Angel: "Leave 'im alone. And I don't wanna fight anyone, but I'm not gonna let him do what he wants."

  
Alastor: "I'm n-not hiding anything..."

  
"Mm. I'm merely talking. I've done nothing even vaguely threatening at all."

  
Angel: "We're guests right now. Not being very friendly, either, are ya?"

  
Alastor: "Oh? Am I being rude? My apologies! Where have my manners gone?"

  
Angel: "I'm guessing this means you didn't bring 'em here, Al?" Pink Angel asks, still holding onto the Blueberry.

  
Alastor: "Certainly not. Why would I do a silly little thing like that?"

  
"That kind of thing... It's something that would cost a lot... Th-there's no reason to unless..."  


"Someone wanted you gone."

  
Angel: "There's plenty of people that want me gone, but I don't think they'd have sent him off with me."

  
Alastor: "If the two of you are partners, there's no reason to believe otherwise."

"...S-so you were listening, after all. I. I thought you might've been..."

  
Angel: "Didn't want to tell me?" Angel asks, frowning a little.

  
Alastor: He winces, wringing his hands. "I d-didn't think... We, um. W-we weren't really talking about anything important, so..."

  
"It's something he can do as well, I'm sure."

  
Angel: "What exactly is it?"

  
"He can listen through radios. Kinna forgot about that."

  
Alastor: "Not just radios..."  


"There, now. No need to give away all my secrets." He teases, amused.

  
Angel: "What, really? Husk only told me radios."

  
Alastor: "Anything that can pick up radio signals, silly boy."

  
"I-including hellphones..."

  
Angel: "..you, too?" Blue Angel asks his Al, brows furrowed.

  
Alastor: He nods shakily, worried about getting into some kind of trouble.

  
"Of course. He's still a radio demon, after all."

  
Angel: "Why didn't ya ever say anything about it before?"

  
Alastor: "Y-you already knew I could listen... I. I didn't think knowing how was important..."

  
Angel: "..anything else you wanna tell me?"

  
Alastor: "...I know voodoo?" He offers, sheepish.

  
Angel: "I kinna guessed you were doin' some spooky magic by now with all the symbols that pop up around you."

  
Alastor: "I guess you could compare it to magic..."

  
Angel: "Anything about it I should know?"

  
Alastor: "It uses blood." Alastor hums, idly examining his nails. 

  
"...Th-that?"

  
Angel: "You're gettin' off on this, aren't ya?" Pink Angel asks, eyes narrowed on Alastor.

  
"Blood from what? Or who?"

  
Alastor: "...You know very well that I'm not."

  
"M-mine usually... But. But it doesn't matter really..."

  
Angel: "You hurt yourself?" Angel asks softly, carefully.

  
Alastor: "N-not all the time... Some things, um... Some things don't need it..."

  
Angel: "But you still do?"

  
Alastor: "Wh-when necessary...? It's not a big deal..."

  
Angel: "I don't like it. You don't need to be hurting yourself for magic, doll. You know I'll protect you."

  
Alastor: "...I know. But. But I can protect myself if I need to..."

  
"You certainly don't seem the type to _want_ to, however."

  
Angel: "Don't want you to need to. Want to keep you safe, so you don't have to."

  
Alastor: "Just so we're clear, this is one of those things that makes you seem pathetic."

  
"...I know."

  
Angel: "Didn't ya just apologize for being a fucking asshole?"

  
Alastor: "Hm? I don't recall. Did I?"

  
"It doesn't matter..."

  
Angel: "Apologies only mean somethin' when you support 'em with actions. Without that you're just spewing shit around."

  
Alastor: "Wise words, my dear!"

  
"...I'm. I'm n-not sure he's really... Meaning to?"

  
Angel: "What do you mean? He's clearly tryin'a antagonize you."

  
Alastor: "I don't think so... I'm n-not always good at finding the right words so... So maybe...?"

  
"You think me the same? How funny."

  
Angel: "Well, you're the same about the touch thing, aren't ya?" Pink Angel asks.

  
Alastor: "That's completely different, dear. Physical ailments aren't the same at all."

  
Angel: "How do you know? You just met 'em."

  
Alastor: "Because his mental issues are clearly not mine."

  
Angel: "His way of dealin' with 'em might just be different."

  
Alastor: "Mm. Perhaps."

  
"...S-some things are just... Hard. And awkward..."

  
Angel: " _Don't_." Blue Angel snaps at the pink one, seeing the way his eyes light up.

  
"Oh, come on!"

  
Alastor: "My. What a lovely surprise. You've learnt to control yourself."

  
"...S-sorry. I. I should've worded that better..."

  
Angel: "Don' know what you're talkin' about but yeah, you worded that a little.. poorly."

  
Alastor: "You managed to stifle the urge to turn it into something awful."

  
"M-my fault, really..."

  
Angel: "You talkin' about me?" Blue Angel asks.

  
Alastor: "Who else, dear?"

  
Angel: "Hate to tell ya, but I didn't get no urge to turn it into somethin' else."

  
Alastor: "No? You've your own differences then, I see."

  
Angel: "Guess so. Or Pinky's faking it."

  
Alastor: "Faking the fact that his first response to anything is to make a dirty joke? Well, my dear? What say you?"

  
Angel: "I say it wasn't always my humor, so I might've just developed it." He shrugs, not arguing one way or the other.

  
Alastor: "I see. Part of the 'job' then? That would make some kind of sense."

  
Angel: "Somethin' like that."

  
"Guess you pick it up when you're doin' that kinna thing."

  
Alastor: "Then perhaps you could consider putting it down, hm?"

  
"...Th-then you're uncomfortable with it too."

  
Angel: "Uncomfortable with what? The humor?"

  
Alastor: "I, um. I'm... M-more used to it now, but... I've never really liked sex stuff..."

  
Angel: "..you're constantly asking _me_ for sex though."

  
Alastor: "...I like you. And... And I know you like it, so..."

  
"Disgusting..."

  
Angel: "You wake me up for it and cry when I say no."

  
Alastor: "Th-that's..." He flushes a dark red, looking away and fidgeting in nervous embarrassment. 

  
"You can't hate it that much, apparently."

  
Angel: "Ooh, does that mean you might like it, too, Al?" Angel Dust asks the strawberry.

  
Alastor: "No." He turns him down immediately, arms crossing.

  
Angel: "Aw, come on! You could give it a try!"

  
Alastor: "I don't care to."

  
"It's scary... The first time."

  
Angel: "It's pretty scary for a lot of people at first."

  
Alastor: "It's... A lot of it... Depends on who it's with..."

  
Angel: "Definitely bein' with someone who's all sweet about it helps."

  
Alastor: "The opposite is... Not fun."

  
"Not something I needed to know, thank you."

  
Angel: Blue Angel leans over, offering his hand to Alastor.

  
Alastor: "Wh-what...?" He looks up, slowly taking his hand. "I'm okay..."

  
Angel: "You sure?"

  
Alastor: "Yes... Just a bad memory... Can't hurt me anymore."

  
Angel: "Yeah.. You want to come over here to me?"

  
Alastor: He smiles shakily, nodding and inching closer.

  
"...Why didn't you stop it?"

  
Angel: Angel wraps an arm around him, pulling him in close and secure.

  
Alastor: "...I wasn't allowed to." He mumbles, face pressed into Angel's chest.

  
Angel: "You don't gotta explain yourself, babe. Just relax, okay? Want me to undo my jacket?" He offers, knowing Al prefers the fluff uncovered when he's using it for comfort.

  
Alastor: "Mmh... If. If you don't mind...?"

  
"Not allowed... A familiar sentiment. But not one I've heard in quite some time."

  
Angel: Angel urges him to lift up, so he can undo the buttons holding the fabric together.

  
"Not allowed.. by who? And can we fuck 'em up?"

  
Alastor: He shifts to the side, eyes downcast. 

  
"No. I rid the world of him long ago. Permanently."

  
Angel: "Come here." Angel opens his arms back up in offering.

  
"..who?"

  
Alastor: He shuffles back into place, hugging him tightly. 

  
"It doesn't matter who. Just that he's gone."

  
Angel: "I got ya." He hums, petting down his back.

  
Alastor: "Mm... You really... Got rid of him?"

  
"Of course. The moment he tried to get in contact."

  
Angel: "You're really not going to say who it is?"

  
Alastor: "It's none of your business."

  
"...He doesn't come around anymore. V-Vox hurt him pretty badly..."

  
Angel: Angel tilts his head to the side, wondering who Vox would go after.

  
"You're not around Vox anymore though. Don't'ya think you should tell me, at least, so I can keep an eye out for him?"

  
Alastor: " _Vox?_ Not a name I was expecting to hear."  


"He, um... Y-you'll know him if. If you see him, so..."

  
Angel: "Is it someone that hangs around him?" The pink Angel asks.

  
Alastor: "N-no... He was only there for me."

  
"The real question is what you were doing around _Vox._ "

  
Angel: "You want to talk about it or you want me to tell him to fuck off?"

  
Alastor: "...Y-you can tell them. I... He was my..."

  
Angel: "He's his ex.

  
"Your _ex?_ " Angel Dust sits up, eyes going wide. "That fucker?"

  
Alastor: He winces, slowly nodding. 

  
"...I can only assume he's some sort of differences as well. That man is not someone worth being in any kind of relationship with."

  
Angel: "He's an asshole where we're from, too."

  
Alastor: "...I wasn't, um. He wanted..."

  
"You were there by force then. Lovely."

  
Angel: "Should let me kill him, too."

  
Alastor: "Y-you know how much discord and chaos that would cause..."

  
"I really ought to get around to it. He's quite the nuisance."

  
Angel: "See? Even he wants to."

  
Alastor: "All that discord and chaos would be _entertaining_."

  
"B-before you get in trouble for it..."

  
Angel: "He don' get into trouble, he _is_ the trouble."

  
Alastor: "Hah! That's certainly one way to put it, yes. There's no one here for me to get in trouble _with._ "

  
"...No one to punish you?"

  
Angel: "Don' think so with the way he trots around."

  
Alastor: "No one short of Lucifer himself. And we are well acquainted. He would never."

  
"...You're powerful."

  
Angel: "Ooh, you know the king? Why didn't you say anythin' before about that? Does Charlie know?"

  
Alastor: "I doubt it. Business and pleasure don't mix. And Lucifer is _neither_."

  
Angel: "Then why would ya bring up business an' pleasure? Makes me think there's somethin' there."

  
Alastor: "Because he proclaims himself to be on the business end of the spectrum. But he's nothing but a nuisance."

  
Angel: "What kinna business does he want with you?" Blue Angel asks, head tilting to the side.

  
Alastor: "Oh, this and that. Mostly to do with the other overlords. And my broadcasts."

  
Angel: "Your broadcasts?"

  
Alastor: "The radio... I can broadcast out as well as listen..."

  
"Quite so. Though I'm certain mine are a bit more... _Violent._ Than any of yours would be."

  
Angel: "I've never heard one of your broadcasts. Do you still do them?"

  
Alastor: "Not recently. I do have to think of the hotel, after all."

  
Angel: "You could do them. Don' think they'd mess with the hotel."

  
Alastor: "I believe Charlie would disagree, dear. Killing people live on air is something she'd surely frown upon."

  
Angel: "..that's what you do?" Angel Dust's nose wrinkles. "Their deaths, too?"

  
Alastor: "Of course. And a bit of torture aside."

  
"...Only. O-only if they deserve it... Right?"

  
Angel: "I'd hope so."

  
Alastor: "Yes yes, no harming innocents. Though that hardly matters here, does it? Everyone's here for a reason."

  
"S-sure, but... Some are a lot worse than others..."

  
Angel: "Those people are in other parts of Hell, usually."

  
Alastor: "M-maybe, but... You don't have to stay where you were spawned..."

  
"It's fine. I don't just pick people a random."

  
Angel: "Got people you go after?"

  
Alastor: "A certain type, I suppose."

  
Angel: "What would that type be?"

  
Alastor: "Annoying."

  
"...P-purposefully annoying, at least?"

  
Angel: "Oh, you wanna get someone annoying, too?"

  
Alastor: "Your conscience is in full-force, I see."

  
"N-no, I... I don't want to hurt anyone..."

  
Angel: "You sure? If he wants to, don't you a little?"

  
Alastor: "I don't... I don't l-like getting hurt, so... So why should I hurt someone else?"

  
Angel: "Because they deserve it?"

  
Alastor: "...If they were hurting someone else and I could stop it, then... Then maybe, but... I wouldn't hunt them down for it..."

  
"Chasing people isn't what I do either, you realise."

  
Angel: "No? What do you do then?"

  
Alastor: "Lure then in, of course. Though it's gotten more difficult over the years."

  
Angel: "Lure them in _how?_ "

  
Alastor: "That would depend on the person. But most enjoy a friendly face, hmm?"

  
Angel: "So you trick 'em by pretending to be all nice?"

  
Alastor: "...What you're doing now?"

  
"Perhaps~!"

  
Angel: "Except he can't go killin' Charlie unless he wants the king on his ass."

  
Alastor: "Haha, no. Lilith would be much more of a nuisance than Lucifer ever would. But beyond that, I have no intention of killing Charlie."

  
Angel: "What about these two?" Pink Angel asks with a frown.

  
Alastor: "What about them? I've no need to kill anyone here."

  
"...I. I'd h-have to. To stop you if. If you t-tried..."

  
Angel: "I'd be fighting, too." Blue Angel smiles, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

  
Alastor: "I'd assumed as much, yes." He laughs, amused. 

  
"J-just making sure..." He flushes, ducking his head.

  
Angel: "You okay?"

  
Alastor: "A-as long as you're here..." He nods, pushing back into his chest.

  
Angel: He wraps an arm around him, kissing at his hair.

  
"That's so cute.. Al, why won't you kiss me like that?"

  
Alastor: "Because we don't have that kind of relationship, dear."

  
"You c-call him enough sweet names that it seems like it..."

  
  
Angel: "Yeah, you could do a little somethin' sweet with me."

  
Alastor: "The fact that you're still living isn't sweet enough?" He tilts his head, smiling sharply.

  
Angel: "Ooh, scary. I'm jus' teasin'." Angel holds his hands up in surrender, easy smile not dropping.

  
Alastor: "Should be nice..."

  
"Aren't I?"

  
Angel: "You want to come sit with us?"

  
Alastor: "So you can cling? No, thank you."

  
"...It's nice. When you're expecting it."

  
Angel: "I won't cling unless you want me to, sugar."

  
Alastor: "...Why do you want me over there if not to cling?"

  
Angel: "Company? So you're not standin' over there makin' Blueballs here all tense?"

  
Alastor: "I'm not tense... 

  
"Hm. Oh, very well. I suppose it can't hurt."

  
Angel: "Not you, sweetheart. You're a blueberry. The other me holdin' ya is blueballs."

  
" _Thanks._ "

  
Alastor: "...You are maybe a little tense?" He leans up, nuzzling under his chin.

  
Angel: "Yeah, well. He put me a little on edge."

  
Alastor: "Calm yourself, dear." Alastor waves him off, taking a seat on the other side of the far less grumpy Angel. "I've no intention of harming anyone inside the hotel."

  
Angel: "You say right after you threatened me." Angel snorts, makin' room for him.

  
Alastor: "Hm. Did I make any kind of threat?" He hums, nonchalant.

  
"...Subtly. But yes."

  
Angel: "My poor heart was shakin' in my chest."

  
"You looked about as worried as if a toddler had threatened you."

  
Alastor: "You must trust him a lot..."

  
"Hah. A fool's decision if so."

  
Angel: "'S more'a the fact that I don't think he'd waste the energy on me."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Another point, yes. It would be quite the waste."

  
"...Cause you don't wanna hurt him?"

  
Angel: "Cause I'm not worth worryin' about."

  
Alastor: "Oh? Who ever said a silly thing like that?"

  
"That's not true..."

  
Angel: "..you consider me a threat?"

  
"He bettah."

  
Alastor: "Hm. To me personally, given the time and effort, you could at least be a nuisance. But for anyone else? You'd be quite the enemy."

  
Angel: "Ooh, you're gonna make me preen. I ain't nothin' to sneeze at, but I'm no overlord."

  
"Says you. I am an overlord."

  
Alastor: "There, you see? You shouldn't think so little of yourself, dear."

  
Angel: "..You're an overlord?" Angel looks at him with a frown, giving him a once-over.

  
"A boss, too. Got a family runnin' smooth."

  
Alastor: "Aurick and Molly are both very sweet... Wh-when they feel like it, at least..."

  
Angel: "You know my family?" Pink Angel blinks, looking over at him curiously. "My sister?"

  
Alastor: "Y-yes? I... I think they like me okay... They don't _hate_ me at least..."

  
Angel: "They like you. My sis loves ya." Angel assures, squeezing at him.

  
"She can't be too different from my sister then. She'd like him, too."

  
Alastor: "Y-you think so?"

  
"Hm. I didn't realise you had a sister."

  
Angel: "Yeah, she's a sucker for sweet guys. And I'm surprised. Thought you knew everythin'?"

  
Alastor: "Oh, if only it were so!" He laughs, shaking his head. "No, dear. I'm not omniscient just yet."

  
Angel: "'Just yet' he says like he'll somehow get it."

  
Alastor: "There's always a chance!"

  
"...If you had Vox's abilities as well as our own, maybe."

  
Angel: "He'd just be a big ol' spy then."

  
Alastor: "More than I already am!" He agrees, laughing.

  
Angel: "Sounds nosy to me."

  
Alastor: "I have to get my information from somewhere, darling."

  
"...'Darling'?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, he calls me that sometimes." Angel grins all big at him.

  
Alastor: "On occasion. It's nothing special."

  
"Do you... Call anyone else that?"

  
Angel: "..Charlie, right? Or you call her dear more than anything."

  
Alastor: "Just you, dear. And Niffty on occasion, I suppose."

  
Angel: "..Why's that? Do I just come across as a darling?"

  
Alastor: "If you're calling someone that... Doesn't that mean they're darling to you?"

  
"Not necessarily. It's merely a term of address."

  
Angel: "Then why only call certain people it?"

  
Alastor: "It suits some more than others."

  
"B-because... They're more darling?"

  
Angel: "How darling am I?" He asks, leaning towards him.

  
Alastor: "Enough to warrant the name?"

  
"...He might like you."


	10. Cerberus

Angel: [he's trembling gosh](https://akyokanta.tumblr.com/post/189207245886)

  
Alastor: Oh gosh, yeah. Dogs are a no. Especially the big, hunting type. He'd hate being in that state so much.

  
Angel: he really would but it's also really cute

  
he put lucifer's hat on

  
to hide more XD

  
either that or Lucifer did it  


Alastor: Yeah. XD Trying to not see them or make it so the dog doesn't see him. Angel would probably be laughing about it at first.  


Angel: i think that's it, probably. Not seeing them. Cause in the fourth panel, his eyes are closed. Angel would think it was adorable at first. Laugh until he realizes Alastor actually is terrified. I think Lucifer would handle the situation better, surprisingly. And it's probably his dog he brought on purpose.  


Alastor: Might be Luci just stops by with the dog to subtly threaten Alastor and make sure he knows he can't do anything to hurt his daughter.

  
Angel: An, Oh, Al! I was just going for a walk and thought I'd stop by my daughter's hotel to see how things were coming along. And the dog isn't there right then. It can come busting in through the door after they're inside. Not breaking it, but I imagine Lucifer's dog can open doors with magic XD Angel can be sitting on the couch having been watching them talk.

  
Alastor: Alastor would know right away something was up. He's on edge immediately and doesn't know why until the dog shows up. Then it's just sheer panic complete with a small yelping noise. Oh! Look at that, you brought Cerberus, how nice! He'll be going now!

  
Angel: If the dog runs up towards him, will he jump up into Lucifer's arms? XD

  
Alastor: Whoever's closest, probably. XD That or just jumping up to stand on the couch or nearest table.

  
Angel: Lucifer's going to be smiling even with his eyes at the reaction. "What's the matter, Al?"

  
Alastor: "Matter? Why would anything be the matter? There's nothing wrong at all!"

  
Angel: "Dear, you're trembling in my arms." He nuzzles at Alastor's face, eyes crinkling up.

  
"..Al?"

  
Alastor: "I'm doing no such thing. I do believe you're seeing things." He clears his throat, attempting to straighten up. "Yes, dear? Is there something you need?"

  
Angel: "Um.. What the fuck?" Angel comes forward, and it excites the dog, making him bark and turn to Angel.

  
Alastor: Alastor starts to back away from Lucifer, attempting to leave the room while Angel has the dog distracted.

  
Angel: "Cerberus." Lucifer calls, and the dog spins away from Angel's cooing and petting to run towards him.

  
Alastor: "Oh, you son of a bitch..." He mutters under his breath, freezing. "Is. Is there a particular reason you're here, Lucifer? If it's for Charlie, I can go get her."

  
Angel: "Oh, I just wanted to stop by, see how things were going, how she's handling her new business partner." He pets at all three of Cerberus' heads in turn. "Especially since I thought you were sticking to the radio business now?"

  
Alastor: "...Consider this an act of charity. Nothing more. Why shouldn't I get involved when it's the daughter of a dear acquaintance."

  
Angel: "Oh really now?" Lucifer hums, walking closer and bringing the dog with him. "I just.. find it _strange_. After you've been quiet for so long."

  
Alastor: He tenses, skittering backwards without a thought. "I've been _bored_ for so long. This is just something to do." 

  
Angel: Angel looks between the two of them as Lucifer gets closer and closer. He's.. scared of the dog? Is that what's going on? The skittering is what seals it, and Angel snorts.

  
Alastor: "... _Hush_ , Angel." He shoots him a look, still smiling but clearly annoyed.

  
Angel: "What are you being all skittish for?" Angel wanders over, hands folded behind his back as he leans around an amused Lucifer.

  
Alastor: "I'm. I'm not _skittish._ " He insists, adjusting his sleeves. "Everything is perfectly fine."

  
Angel: "Then you wouldn't mind watching Cerberus for me? I know how you adore him."

  
Alastor: "Aha... No. No, I have better things to be doing, dear. Helping to run a hotel is very busy. So much to do."

  
Angel: "Oh no, I insist. I want him to let me know how things go here."

  
Alastor: "...The dog. You want to let the _dog_. Do reconnaissance? Really?"

  
Angel: "Yes." He brightens his smile, head tilting to the side.

  
Alastor: "Dogs aren't good at that, dear." He deadpans, hands clenched at his sides.

  
Angel: "Hey, Luci, baby." Angel moves around, smiling when Cerberus moves over to him. "I don' mind him staying with me in the hotel."

  
Alastor: "...Don't you have a pig. That's a dangerous decision, isn't it?"

  
Angel: "Oh, you won't have to worry about that. Cerberus only eats bodies of the damned."

  
"Aha.. cute."

  
Alastor: "Which would be everyone in this room along with the entirety of the hotel.. And _includes_ the pig."

  
Angel: "No way, Fat Nuggets is a denizen of Hell, he's not a sinner."

  
"..are you entirely sure about that, my dear?"

  
Alastor: "He's not. He was once a living pig. No telling what his sin was, but it likely involved murder, funnily enough."

Angel: "Either way, Cerberus, you won't eat anything you're not supposed to, will you?" He asks the dog, and Angel thinks it's pretty cute the way it starts wagging its tail.

  
Alastor: "Little monster... Maybe you should take it up with Charlie. She and Vaggie were upset enough by the pig."

  
Angel: "Oh, where are they? I'll go see them now."

  
Alastor: "...Upstairs. In her office. Do you know the way or shall I lead you there?"

  
Angel: "I can make my way. Cerberus, stay." He commands, the dog sitting there between Angel and Alastor as he heads up the stairs.

  
Alastor: Alastor narrows his eyes, watching him leave. As soon as he's fully out of sight he _is_ leaving. Whether that means teleporting himself away or not, he's doing it.

  
Angel: Just as Lucifer is about to step around the corner, Cerberus gives a low growl, whining grumpily at the fact that he's leaving.

  
Alastor: "You--I do not have to listen to anything you do." Alastor hisses, backing away. "That you're not a pile of blood and guts right now is testament to your stupid owner's place on the hierarchy."

  
Angel: "Aw, he just don't want you leavin', Al." Angel crouches down next to the pupper, using all his hands to rub at all six of his ears.

  
Alastor: "I don't _care_. Whatever Charlie says, if that beast is here, then I am _not_."

  
Angel: "Yer leaving the hotel?" Angel looks up, startled at the reaction. "Why? What's wrong with him?"

  
Alastor: " _Everything_." He keeps walking backward until he hits a wall. "I'll. I'll return once Lucifer takes him back home."

  
Angel: "Oh, come on! You're being ridiculous. He's a sweet puppy, look at him!" He coos, making kissy noises and making Cerberus turn to lick at him.

  
Alastor: He winces the closer it gets to Angel's face, feeling trapped and hating it. "They're never sweet..."

  
Angel: One head is licking at his cheek, the other at his neck and making Angel giggle.

  
Alastor: "Just. Get away from it. Before it bites you." He steps to the side, aiming for the nearest door.

  
Angel: "He's not going to bite~. Are you?" Angel kisses him, smiling happily. "Al, don't leave. You're being crazy. How can you be scared of a puppy?"

  
Alastor: _"That_. Is not a _puppy_." He mutters, grimacing with Angel's face so close to the animal. "And I am certainly not _scared_."

  
Angel: "Oh yeah? Then come pet him. I dare ya."

  
Alastor: "...I'd rather not. They feel. _Terrible._ Coarse."

  
Angel: "He's _soft._ Come feel. It's all silky."

  
Alastor: _"No_. No, I'm not getting anywhere near it." He shakes his head, edging around the corner of the door without taking his eyes off the dog.

  
Angel: "Really? The big, bad Radio Demon is scared of doggos?"

  
Alastor: "I'm--I said I'm not scared." He hisses, the only thing stopping him from flat out running away is knowing that it'll chase him the moment he starts to.

  
Angel: Angel gets up, Cerberus following after him with a wagging tail as he heads towards Alastor. He pauses when he gets a little closer, eyes taking in the minute shaking of the other demon's body. "Are.. you okay?"

  
Alastor: "Fine. Just fine and dandy, thank you." He swallows, breath coming out in quiet pants as the dog gets closer. "Get it away..."

  
Angel: "..alright. Hey, come'ere, puppers. Let's go wait for Daddy over by the couch, okay?" He calls the dog over, jogging off to entice it to chase him over to the sofa.

  
Alastor: Alastor's tension eases just a bit and summons his microphone just to have something to do with his hands as well as a potential weapon if need be. "...Thank you, dear. Much obliged."

  
Angel: "Yeah, yeah, I got him." He laughs, letting him up onto the couch with him to get some loving. "Go off if ya need to."

  
Alastor: "I... Let me know. What Charlie decides, please." He teleports off without waiting for an answer, locking himself into his room to calm down.

  
Angel: Angel's gonna come knock when Lucifer leaves.

  
Alastor: "...Who is it?" He calls, voice steady as ever.

  
Angel: "Angel Dust". He calls, voice all peppy. "Luci left a little bit ago with Cerberus. Said to tell you he's sorry he couldn't see you before he left."

  
Alastor: "The only thing he's sorry about is not getting to see me reacting to that stupid dog..." He mutters, feeling himself relax all at once and drooping down over his desk. "Come in, dear..."

  
Angel: Angel pushes the door open slow, looking inside hesitantly. "..hey."

  
Alastor: "If you make one single mention of this to anyone, they will _not_ believe you." He states first off, head face down on his desk.

  
Angel: "Oh, wow. You're fucked up." He slides in, closing the door after himself. "So.. I guess even scary demons have fears? I wonder if this means maybe Vox is scared of lightning storms. Would make sense."

  
Alastor: "Hah... Afraid of getting struck and the electricity going out? I doubt it. Unless it has something to do with his death, it's unlikely."

  
Angel: "Well, he does have a TV head. Maybe it'd fry him. Or be all attracted to him."

  
Alastor: "Mm... That'd be nice. I should look into harnessing some lightning."

  
Angel: "Don't go out yourself with your radio rod too high up." He winks, grinning at his own joke.

  
Alastor: "Hah. Not quite in the mood, dear. Thank you for letting me know about the... Dog. You don't have to stick around."

  
Angel: "Can I though?" He wanders over, peering down at him.

  
Alastor: "If you like? Why would you want to?" He tilts his head aside, looking up to him.

  
Angel: "Why not? Don't got nothing else to do."

  
Alastor: "So you're bored. And attempting to amuse yourself with me."

  
Angel: He shrugs, leaning his hip against the desk. "What you up to?"

  
Alastor: "Decompressing." He sighs, turning his face back down.

  
Angel: "You want a shoulder rub?"

  
Alastor: "... _Just_ a shoulder rub?" He wonders, actually considering it. Every muscle still feels so tense, it should actually help.

  
Angel: "Maybe a little neck, maybe a little back."

  
Alastor: "Oh, very well. But you keep your hands above the belt."

  
Angel: "Sure, I can do that. Wanna take your jacket off? Shoulder pads'll be in the way."

  
Alastor: "I suppose..." He sighs, reluctantly getting up to remove his jacket.

  
Angel: Angel watches in appreciation, head tipping to the side. "Vest, too?"

  
Alastor: "Don't push your luck, dear."

  
Angel: "Fine, fine. sit back down, alright? Or lay on the bed."

  
Alastor: "...I'll sit." He decides, leaning forward over his desk.

  
Angel: Angel leans in after him, hands finding Alastor's shoulders and digging in.

  
Alastor: "Mmh..." He bites back a groan, pushing back into his hands.

  
Angel: "There we go. Feel better?" He hums, his other pair of hands sliding up to Alastor's neck to rub his thumbs on either side of Alastor's spine.

  
Alastor: "You've lovely hands, darling..." He murmurs, slowly starting to relax.

  
Angel: "Oh, I know. Had to learn how to use them." He digs in at the back of Alastor's skull, working out the knot there.

  
Alastor: "Mmh... You've been taught well." He sighs, appreciating the attention.

  
Angel: "Self-taught. Go by the sounds bein' made and what I'd like."

  
Alastor: "Admir'ble..." He hums, a bit of his natural accent pushing through.

  
Angel: "You're real tense, you know that? All knotted up.." He digs in a little deeper on his shoulders, rubbing in small circles.

  
Alastor: "It's been a long day, dear... I haven't been this wound up in a while either."

  
Angel: "Mm.. Because of Cerberus or Luci?" He asks, a third pair of hands going lower in Alastor's back.

  
Alastor: _"Both_. The worst sort of person, that man. Claims to be friend only to torment you when you least expect it."

  
Angel: "He was trying to torment you with the dog. ..cause you don' like 'em?"

  
Alastor: "Was that not _clear?_ You're not stupid, dear."

  
Angel: "I just don't get how you can be scared of a dog.. Y'know. With how strong you are."

  
Alastor: "...Being strong has nothing to do with it. Phobias are never _reasonable._ "

  
Angel: "So it is a phobia. Never really understood those."

  
Alastor: "They're not for understanding. They just cause panic attacks."

  
Angel: "Can't say I know the feeling.."

  
Alastor: "Lucky you. They're... Unpleasant."

  
Angel: "..why is it dogs? Do ya know?"

  
Alastor: "Unfortunately... Awful things. One typically tends to stay away from things that helped cause their death."

  
Angel: Angel hisses through his teeth, sympathetic. "Damn.."

  
Alastor: "Mm... They weren't the main cause, of course, but... It's not something one easily forgets."

  
Angel: "No kidding.. Getting eaten alive? 'least my death was from an overdose."

  
Alastor: "Oh? That can't have been pleasant either. And yet you still take drugs."

  
Angel: "Yeah, well. I wasn't the one that overdosed me. I know how to do it right."

  
Alastor: "So it's something you're in control of. A major difference."

  
Angel: "Exactly. I know how to make it nice."

  
Alastor: "Good for you. You should still stop."

  
Angel: "Why? It's not hurtin' nothin'.. I mean. Besides Charlie's thing. "

  
Alastor: "And yourself? Maybe it can't kill you again, but it can't be helping anything either."

  
Angel: "Helps plenty to keep from goin' crazy in the studio. You cannot _believe_ the kind of stuff they got me doin'."

  
Alastor: "I doubt I want to know." He mutters, shaking his head.

  
Angel: "You probably don't want to know, no. Not if you don't even like sex to begin with."

  
Alastor: "I don't. Do you _enjoy_ it that much? Enough to ignore the danger it puts you in?"

  
Angel: "Depends on who it's with and what I'm doin'. Some of it's pretty fun."

  
Alastor: "But not all of it. Is it even worth it?"

  
Angel: "What else am I gonna do?"

  
Alastor: "You could work here at the hotel."

  
Angel: "Oh yeah and bring Val down on Charlie's project?"

  
Alastor: "As if I'd let him. Don't be ridiculous."

  
Angel: "..you want me to just not go back to him. What about when this whole project ends and you get bored and leave? We've got eternity here, babe."

  
Alastor: "...Whether I leave or not, the hotel should still be here. Charlie won't be giving up any time soon."

  
Angel: "And that leads me back to my first reply."

  
Alastor: "He won't risk going against the Princess of Hell. Not with Lucifer hanging about."

  
Angel: "I can't be making her take care of me forever."

  
Alastor: "...She considers you a friend. You won't be making her do anything."

  
Angel: "Ya know what I mean. It's different for people without power to back them up, you know? Can't just do what we want all the time."

  
Alastor: "I doubt you're as weak as you like to come across. But I do understand."

  
Angel: "Weak enough."

  
Alastor: "Not enough for it to matter."

  
Angel: "If you're not the strongest, you're always steppin' around someone. Like you and Luci."

  
Alastor: "Ah, but lucky for you, you don't _have_ to step around me."

  
Angel: "Because you're so weirdly into the hotel."

  
Alastor: "I'm not weirdly into anything, thank you. But that isn't the point here."

  
Angel: "What is then?"

  
Alastor: "That whether I get bored of this hotel or not, you needn't be worried about me in a fighting sense."

  
Angel: "Wasn't really worried to begin with. Not big enough for you to bother with."

  
Alastor: "Well. In a sense, I suppose. But what I'm getting at, is that you can consider me a friendly face."

  
Angel: Angel's arms cross, brow furrowing slightly. "Friendly face? That don't exactly help me much. Friendly faces are to say hi to and get maybe a coffee with or something and then forget about until you see them again."

  
Alastor: "One would hope you wouldn't forget about me, darling. But still. If you're in need of assistance and I'm nearby, feel free to ask."

  
Angel: "..for help and not a deal?"

  
Alastor: "Help. Consider it repayment for today if need be."

  
Angel: Angel nods, shoulders relaxing a little.

  
Alastor: "Though if you'd like some kind of deal, I would be willing. Were it to my standards."

  
Angel: "No way. There's so many things that could go wrong for either of us in a deal."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Yes, likely so. Oddly enough, I prefer you to keep existing as you are."  
  
  
Angel: "I'd prefer that, too."

  
Alastor: "Precisely why a deal between us would need to extremely well-worded."

  
Angel: "Or not happen at all?"

  
Alastor: "Not if unnecessary, no."

  
Angel: "Would be great to just rely on ya as a friend."

  
Alastor: "Mm... Very well. I can do that much."

  
Angel: "You can do the same fer me, alright?"

  
Alastor: "...Am I someone you'd consider a friend then?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, I mean. Why can't we be friends if you're wanting to be?"

  
Alastor: "I'm not one most people would consider friend material, dear."

  
Angel: "No, probably not, but you said you wanted to be my friend first."

  
Alastor: "Mm... Friendships are usually one-sided on my end."

  
Angel: "One-sided in what way?"

  
Alastor: "In the way that most people are too afraid of me to consider me such."

  
Angel: "Why are they so afraid of you? Yer hardly the worst around."

  
Alastor: "Darling, I _eat people._ I'm here in Hell, an _overlord_ , for a reason."

  
Angel: "..you're eating people?"

  
Alastor: "Not on a regular basis. Not lately. But I have. And I likely will again."

  
Angel: "That's so gross. Angel sticks out his tongue, arms crossing."

  
Alastor: "Not at all. It's quite delicious."

  
Angel: "You haven't been feeding it to us, have you?"

  
Alastor: "Hah. No, dear. I haven't fed anyone to you. Not without you knowing."

  
Angel: "You better not. I'll throw up."

  
Alastor: "I won't. Charlie might have me thrown out were I to even try."

  
Angel: "She'd better. I'm her one and only client."

  
Alastor: He laughs, shaking his head. "I was thinking if I fed any to her. But yes, that is true, isn't it?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, so for now I'm in a pretty sweet spot."

  
Alastor: "No demon meat. I understand."

  
Angel: He nods, smiling a little.

  
Alastor: "What about pork?" He teases, knowing about his pet pig.

  
Angel: "Pork if it's from an adult pig." He narrows his eyes at him. "And not Fat Nuggets."

  
Alastor: "Oh? But the younger meat is so _tender._ "

  
Angel: "I can make something else tender on ya if you go near him."

  
Alastor: He snorts, outright laughing at the threat. "Alright, alright. Merely teasing, dear."

  
Angel: "Hey, Fat Nuggets is precious, I'd rather you eat sinners than him."

  
Alastor: "Yes, I know." He is important to you.

  
Angel: "Yeah.. He's my baby." He murmurs.

  
Alastor: "One finds allies where one must, I suppose..."

  
Angel: "Friends. He's my friend."

  
Alastor: "He's an _animal,_ dear. I'm not sure if friendship is within their capability."

  
Angel: "My lover then without the sexy lovin'. Cuddle-lover."

  
Alastor: "Sorry to say, dear, but that's just a bit sad. In the pathetic sense of the word."

  
Angel: "It's not! Everyone else isn't good 'nough down here."

  
Alastor: "So you chose a pig? They're barely even sentient. Let alone sapient."

  
Angel: "They're my cuddle-bug, shoosh."

  
Alastor: "You need better friends, dear."

  
Angel: "Well, you're gonna be my friend now, right?"

  
Alastor: "...Yes. I do believe I will."

  
Angel: "That'd be pretty nice."

  
Alastor: "Very well, then." He nods, holding out his hand. "Friends?"

  
Angel: Angel takes his hand, smiling widely. "Yeah, friends."

  
Alastor: "Now then, Angel darling. Is there anything else keeping you in my office or are you just here to keep my company?"

  
Angel: "Oh.. Right um. I guess company if ya don't mind it?"

  
Alastor: "I don't. Nothing wrong with good company, dear."

  
Angel: "You're not busy?"

  
Alastor: "Not at the moment, no. Paperwork can wait."

  
Angel: "Well, whatcha gonna do while I'm here?"

  
Alastor: "Well, what would you like to do, dear?"

  
Angel: "Could sit on the bed and snuggle."

  
Alastor: "Ah? Is that something friends do?" He blinks, taken aback.

  
Angel: "It's somethin' I do with my friends."

  
Alastor: "...I suppose it can't hurt. I'm still a bit tense, I think."

  
Angel: "Could lay back between my legs. Can keep rubbing on ya then."

  
Alastor: "...Yes, alright. But you must still keep your hands above the belt."

  
Angel: "Wait, really? You'll let me?"

  
Alastor: "Don't make offers you don't intend to keep, dear."

  
Angel: "Oh, I intend to. Just didn't know you'd let me do this."

  
Alastor: "It's been an odd, unpleasant day."

  
Angel: "I can make it a little better." Angel climbs up in the bed and leans back against the pillows. He pats the spot between his legs.

  
Alastor: "You've done wonders already." He admits, taking a seat.

  
Angel: Angel cradles him between his legs, reaching in to start on his shoulders. "Yeah? You like it?"

  
Alastor: "I do... It's very relaxing." He sighs, tail twitching just a bit.

  
Angel: "Just lay back, baby, I got ya." He rubs at his shoulders, digging his thumbs into the knots.

  
Alastor: "Not your 'baby', dear..." He murmurs, shuddering. That feels marvelous.

  
Angel: "What would you like me to call you then?" He hums, fingers working up to his neck.

  
Alastor: "My name works just fine, dear." He bites back a groan, practically melting.

  
Angel: "Says the guy calling me every sweet name in the gentleman book." He smiles, working at the spot right at the base of Alastor's skull. "What about your head? Want a scalp massage?"

  
Alastor: "Not all of them. Mmh... Just. Just be careful of the ears, darling."

  
Angel: "No touching the ears?" He asks, a hint disappointed even as he uses two more hands to start the scalp massage.

  
Alastor: "No, I--Just be careful with them. I don't mind."

  
Angel: "Yeah?" He perks up, not rushing to them despite the permission. Instead he works his way up from the base of his skull, fingers rubbing tiny, gentle circles until he reaches the top of his head.

  
Alastor: "Have I mentioned. How _lovely_ those hands of yours are?" He lets out a quiet groan, sinking back against him.

  
Angel: "You have, yeah." He smiles, having to bite his lip when Al shifts around. "Careful, handsome, going to get me all flustered sounding like that."

  
Alastor: "Apologies, but that would be--Ahh... _Entirely_ your fault."

  
Angel: "Mm, I'm not sorry." He leans forward, kissing at the soft fur of an ear.

  
Alastor: His ear twitches, tail stopping it's wagging in surprise. "What was that for?"

  
Angel: "Wanted to? It looked so soft and fluffy."

  
Alastor: "So you kissed it?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, I mean. Who wouldn't want to kiss it?"

  
Alastor: "Most people? No one else has ever attempted."

  
Angel: "Because they probably thought you'd eat 'em alive."

  
Alastor: "I may well have tried, yes."

  
Angel: "You're not eating me alive." He points out.

  
Alastor: "True, but it's typically bad form to eat one's friends."

  
Angel: "Very true." He agrees, hands finally finding Alastor's ears and rubbing them.

  
Alastor: He sighs in pleasure, near boneless now. Yes, please.

  
Angel: "I know. Got real nice hands, don't I?" He rubs at the base of his ears, kissing the tip of one.

  
Alastor: "You certainly do." He hums in agreement, practically laying back against him now. 

  
Angel: "You comfortable like this or is your wiggly tail in the way?"

  
Alastor: "My--It's not _wiggly_. This is fine."

  
Angel: "Good. Get some rest." He hums, petting through soft hair.

  
Alastor: "I don't sleep, dear. Not unless absolutely necessary."

  
Angel: "You rest, don't you?"

  
Alastor: "Occasionally. I suppose."

  
Angel: "You should right now. You'll feel better."

  
Alastor: "Mm... Dangerous to rest here."

  
Angel: "You think I'm gonna do somethin'? Really?"

  
Alastor: "No, no. Not you, dear. Nothing like that."

  
Angel: "I hope not, cause I got you all caught in my arms right now."

  
Alastor: "Not worried about you, dear. Others, however..."

  
Angel: "I can keep an eye out." 

  
Alastor: "Oh? You'd stay here? Is that what you're saying?"

  
Angel: "If you want me to, I could."

  
Alastor: "It would be a good way to be certain no one else enters the room."

  
Angel: "Then I'll stay."

  
Alastor: "Will you? Without snooping into my belongings?"

  
Angel: "How can I snoop if you're cuddling me?"

  
Alastor: "Hah. Cuddle time then, is it?"

  
Angel: "If you want. Not gonna say no."

  
Alastor: "It would keep you in place. I can handle it, I suppose."

  
Angel: "You suppose? Not gonna like it?"

  
Alastor: "No idea! We shall have to see, won't we?"

  
Angel: "Guess so. Wanna get under the blankets?"

  
Alastor: "Mm. If we must."

  
Angel: "Lemme get my jacket off, too."

  
Alastor: "Have at it, dear. No rush."

  
Angel: Angel squirms out of it, tossing it towards the end of the bed. "Alright, you, too. Strip."

  
Alastor: "Excuse me? Am I not dressed down enough?"

  
Angel: "You're in pants and shoes and everything else."

  
Alastor: "And? My shoes, I suppose I could stand to lose."

  
Angel: "And anything else that's uncomfy."

  
Alastor: "What exactly constitutes as 'uncomfy', dear?"

  
Angel: "Your belt? Pants?"

  
Alastor: "I do believe you just want me out of my clothing."

  
Angel: "Little bit of that, too, yeah."

  
Alastor: "Really, I can sleep as I am."

  
Angel: "If you're sure.."

  
Alastor: "It'll wrinkle a bit, but that's fine. Niffty can take care of it."

  
Angel: "Oh, so Nifty can get you undressed, but I can't? That's fair."

  
Alastor: "Aha. No. No, but she can do laundry."

  
Angel: "Unfair still."

  
Alastor: "Are you saying you want to do laundry, dear? Because that can be arranged."

  
Angel: " _Funny._ I wouldn't mind being on bathing duty though."

  
Alastor: "Absolutely not. There is no such thing."

  
Angel: "Aw, it'd be fun! Relaxing."

  
Alastor: "Bathing duty?"

  
Angel: "M'hmm. Bathing you."

  
Alastor: "I can bathe myself, dear. Have been for quite some time."

  
Angel: "Well, _yeah_."

  
Alastor: "So clearly I don't need someone to help."

  
Angel: "Would be nice though, wouldn't it?"

  
Alastor: "Not especially? It would be awkward."

  
Angel: "To get washed? It's nice."

  
Alastor: "To have someone else there during the process."

  
Angel: "To have them touching you all over."

  
Alastor: " _Awkward._ Precisely."

  
Angel: " _Nice_."

  
Alastor: "The exact opposite of nice."

  
Angel: "Have you ever even tried it?"

  
Alastor: "I don't need to. I already know I would be uncomfortable."

  
Angel: "Would you do it to someone else?"

  
Alastor: "Not at all, no."

  
Angel: "Boo. You're no fun."

  
Alastor: "I can be lots of fun, thank you!"

  
Angel: "Oh, yeah? Should show me that fun."

  
Alastor: "Very well! Then we'll go out and play some tricks later."

  
Angel: "After you rest."

  
Alastor: "Still insistent upon that, are you?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, it's the deal here."

  
Alastor: "You didn't make a deal, dear."

  
Angel: "You know what I mean. It doesn't have to be literal."

  
Alastor: "Yes, alright. I suppose I did agree to rest."

  
Angel: "Then rest. Shut your eyes and lay all cozy with me."

  
Alastor: " _Yes,_ dear." He rolls his eyes, removing his shoes and pulling himself further into bed.

  
Angel: "There you go. You can lay on my fluff if you want."

  
Alastor: "Don't push your luck, dear."

  
Angel: "What? It's a good pillow. Nice and soft. You should try it."

  
Alastor: "I have an actual pillow."

  
Angel: "Mine's bettah."

  
Alastor: "I doubt it."

  
Angel: "Try it and then say that."

  
Alastor: "I'd rather not. Just sleep, dear."

  
Angel: "Fine.. Lay down with me."

  
Alastor: He sighs, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

  
Angel: Angel nuzzles into his pillow, closing his eyes.

  
Alastor: He might not sleep at all. He'll just lay here and wait until Angel wakes up again.

  
Angel: Angel's going to scoot closer in his sleep, nuzzle at Al.

  
Alastor: Of course. Angel should consider himself lucky that Alastor actually tolerates his presence so well.

  
Angel: He's not doing it on purpose. Al's warm, and he likes cuddling.

  
Alastor: He's lucky he knows that too. And that it's... Not quite so bad, really.

  
Angel: Angel's soft. He's not unpleasant to touch.

  
Alastor: He is. Very fluffy and soft... He did give him permission to lay on his chest.

  
Angel: Is he going to? Going to end up loving it?

  
Alastor: Probably. Get all embarrassed by the whole thing and deny it completely later.

  
Angel: Angel will wake up to it and love it.

  
Alastor: If he catches him at it. Might be he actually does end up sleeping some.

  
Angel: Aw, Angel would pet at his ears while he slept and hold him.

  
Alastor: Pfff. Might get a cute deer noise or two out of him.

  
Angel: Aw, he'd love it.

  
Alastor: He would. No one would ever believe it and Alastor is going to keep it that way, thank you.

  
Angel: Angel's going to be grinning though. Adorable.

  
Alastor: "Hush, you. There's nothing adorable here."

  
Angel: "Did you hear those noises you were makin'?"

  
Alastor: "There were no noises."

  
Angel: "There were. Cute noises. Adorable."

  
Alastor: "No. No there weren't. Hush."

  
Angel: "Why don't you sound like that more often?"

  
Alastor: "There was no sounds. None whatsoever. So be quiet."

  
Angel: "..can I pet your ears some more?"

  
Alastor: "Really. Why would you even ask?"

  
Angel: "Because.. you might let me?"

  
Alastor: He sighs, eyes rolling. "No."

  
Angel: "Aw.. Did ya at least sleep good?"

  
Alastor: "...Yes, I suppose. It's been some time since I've slept."

  
Angel: "I saw you snuggle in your sleep."

  
Alastor: "No, you didn't."

  
Angel: "Well, I mean, I didn't _see_ it, but you were all snuggled up to me. When I woke up."

  
Alastor: "Aha. That was on you, dear. You fell asleep first."

  
Angel: "You were on my chest."

  
Alastor: "Still your fault."

  
Angel: " _Mine?_ I didn't think I could make you do anything."

  
Alastor: "You didn't. But that's where you put yourself."

  
Angel: "Under you?"

  
Alastor: "...Hush."

  
Angel: He laughs, leaning up back and putting his hands up behind his head.

  
Alastor: "...I suppose I should thank you. For keeping me company."

  
Angel: "No problem. I had a lot of fun. Got to sleep good."

  
Alastor: "Fun? While you were asleep?"

  
Angel: "Waking up was the fun part."

  
Alastor: "...Dare I ask?"

  
Angel: "Just having you cuddled all close was nice."

  
Alastor: "...Wasn't awful, I suppose."

  
Angel: "You like my fluff?"

  
Alastor: "I must admit, you are very soft."

  
Angel: "Soft and cozy, right? An' I smell nice. Not like any stinky animal."

  
Alastor: "Yes yes, very nice. You clearly take care of yourself."

  
Angel: "Good for sleepin' with again."

  
Alastor: "Ah. Are you attempting to get a sleeping partner out of me?"

  
Angel: "Was really nice. An' with you, I don' have to worry about someone slippin' it in me while I'm out of it."

  
Alastor: "...Unnecessarily crass, but that is true, yes."

  
Angel: "What? It's true."

  
Alastor: "I agreed with you, dear. Sleeping alone is just as dangerous."

  
Angel: "..what do you mean?"

  
Alastor: "Contemplating, dear. I don't sleep often because of it. Certainly not in a location away from the tower."

  
Angel: "Oh, you're comparin' it to me sleepin' with people?"

  
Alastor: "No, no. Merely thinking aloud. I suppose you sleep nightly?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, I do if I can. Helps with feeling good."

  
Alastor: "Alright. Then I suppose I wouldn't mind letting you sneak in here on occasion."

  
Angel: " _Sneak._ You don' want anyone else knowin' about this?"

  
Alastor: "That would defeat the purpose, wouldn't it?"

  
Angel: "Fine.. We can keep it quiet."

  
Alastor: "Very good."

  
Angel: "Sneak in.. to sleep with you. Like teenagers."

  
Alastor: _"Sleeping_. In the literal sense. Not like teenagers."

  
Angel: "Sure, sure. Like a sleepover."

  
Alastor: "If you must."

  
Angel: "A cozy sleepover."

  
Alastor: "Cozy. Right."

  
Angel: "Wasn't it?"

  
Alastor: "Unfortunately."

  
Angel: "Aw, why do ya say that?"

  
Alastor: "I'll be spoiled entirely."

  
Angel: "Spoiled? You like it that much?" He grins, reaching up to try and pull him back down to his chest. "Then come'ere."

  
Alastor: "No no, we really should be getting up. Before someone comes to check up on us."

  
Angel: "Who's going to come into your room without knocking? Come on. Just a little longer?"

  
Alastor: "...Oh, very well. But If Charlie barges in here, I'm blaming you entirely."

  
Angel: "That's fine. Blame it on me being pushy."

  
Alastor: "You are very much so. He agrees, returning to bed."

  
Angel: "Sure thing." He pulls him down, hugging him in his arms.

  
Alastor: "You are. Pushy and manipulative." He hums, getting comfortable.

  
Angel: "How am I manipulative? I'm askin' plainly here."

  
Alastor: "Using your wiles against me."

  
Angel: "You sayin' I'm seducing you?"

  
Alastor: "Oh, certainly not. I don't get 'seduced'."

  
Angel: "What do you call it then?"

  
Alastor: "Not _that._ "

  
Angel: "Doesn't have to be sexual seducin'."

  
Alastor: "Hah. No, I suppose not. There are several ways to seduce."

  
Angel: "Like with money. Or friendship. Power.."

  
Alastor: "Mm. All things I've offered to people before."

  
Angel: "See? You're seducin' people."

  
Alastor: "Yes, alright. Point taken."

  
Angel: "Like me."

  
Alastor: "Oh? Are you seduced, my dear?"

  
Angel: "I.. I meant you're doin' the seducin' like _I_ do. Not that I'm seduced. You're the seduced one here."

  
Alastor: "Oh no, I don't think so."

  
Angel: "You're the one all in my fluff."

  
Alastor: "Because you _asked_ me to be, dear."

  
Angel: "You accepted it. Like it."

  
Alastor: "I don't hate it, at least."

  
Angel: "It's nice isn't it?"

  
Alastor: "To a point."

  
Angel: "To what point?"

  
Alastor: _"A_ point." He repeats, refusing to clarify.

  
Angel: Angel grins, rubbing at Alastor's back.

  
Alastor: "Ah. Another massage, dear? That's not necessary."

  
Angel: "Just soothin' ya."

  
Alastor: "I don't need soothing."

  
Angel: "Relaxing?"

  
Alastor: "I don't need to be relaxing either. We should really be getting up."

  
Angel: "Aw.. What do you even have to do?"

  
Alastor: "This hotel won't run itself, dear."

  
Angel: "I'm the only patron right now. Should be catering to me."

  
Alastor: "Getting _more_ patrons is part of what I need to be doing."

  
Angel: "And keeping the one you have."

  
Alastor: "Oh? Are you implying that you plan on leaving?"

  
Angel: "Was implying that retention of customers should be a goal here, too."

  
Alastor: "Mm. Well, we have to get more first. And _you're_ certainly not going anywhere."

  
Angel: "Ooh, you threatenin' me?"

  
Alastor: "Not at all! I don't need to do something like that, do I?"

  
Angel: "No, kinna need to stick around, and it's actually pretty nice."

  
Alastor: "Yes, that's what I thought. You're not going anywhere."

  
Angel: "You gotta work on being a little less threatenin'. You might scare away any guests that do show up."

  
Alastor: _"Less_ threatening? Impossible."

  
Angel: "Sure it's possible! Just gotta tone down some of that malice."

  
Alastor: "But dear, malice is so much _fun_." He mock whines, laughing.

  
Angel: "See? Gotta hide the sadism, too. Don' bother me much, but it'll get to the others pretty easily." He pokes at him, warning to his voice.

  
Alastor: "Let it. I don't care. No one else here needs to be in my presence so often." He waves it off, nonchalant.

  
Angel: "People are scared of ya. Vaggie didn't even want to let you in to start."

  
Alastor: "Yes, I know. She's not very subtle. Or quiet. Let them be scared."

  
Angel: "You really do like scarin' people, don't ya?"

  
Alastor: "Of course, I do. It's entertaining. The fact that you aren't afraid of me is both mildly infuriating, novel, and delightful at the same time."

  
Angel: "I'm glad I can provide ya with some entertainment then." He snorts, rolling back over onto his back.

  
Alastor: "Oh yes, you're very entertaining."

  
Angel: "You just love that I talk back to ya instead of runnin' off."

  
Alastor: "I do, yes! It's very much new and amusing."

  
Angel: "So ya wouldn't have any interest in me if I cowered and hid from ya?"

  
Alastor: "Likely not, no. Where's the fun in that?"

  
Angel: "Makes me think you do the whole scary act just to find the people that aren't scared of ya."

  
Alastor: "Now why would I do a silly little thing like that? It's no act, darling."

  
Angel: "You sure about that? You're pretty gentle right now."

  
Alastor: "Gentle? Just because I don't feel like breaking you to pieces?"

  
Angel: "Aha.." Angel's stomach flutters, a hand pressing down on it to calm it. "Yeah.." He replies, just a little breathless.

  
Alastor: "Hm. Is there something you liked about that, dear?"

  
Angel: "My bad. Just.. kind of really hot."

  
Alastor: He blinks, tilting his head. "Being threatened?"

  
Angel: "No. The fact that ya can, but you probably won't."

  
Alastor: "Unless something extreme happens, I have little doubt that I'll ever do anything to harm you."

  
Angel: "See? That's the part that makes it hot."

  
Alastor: "I'm not sure I understand why, but all right. If you say so, dear."

  
Angel: "It just is. You'd understand if you were in my position here."

  
Alastor: "I don't believe so."

  
Angel: "Power's attractive?"

  
Alastor: "Not in _that_ way it isn't."

  
Angel: "Sure it is. If it's not being used on ya. Or used on ya in the right ways."

  
Alastor: "Not to me, dear."

  
Angel: "Maybe it's just me then."

  
Alastor: "It may well just be you."

  
Angel: "Say something sexy again? Let's see."

  
Alastor: "Something sexy." He monotones, nudging him.

  
Angel: Angel snickers, nudging him back. "Just threaten me. Idly. Like it's a passin' thought."

  
Alastor: "Mm. If you don't watch yourself, I'm going to rend you limb from limb."

  
Angel: "Mm, no, not that. Like.. He taps his lips, trying to think. 'If I wanted, I could rend you limb from limb with just a thought.' Insinuating you _could,_ but you won't. Ya know?"

  
Alastor: "Why am I even contemplating doing this again?"

  
Angel: "Because you're interested in how I react, too?"

  
Alastor: "...Right." He sighs, trying again. "Given the inclination, you could be nothing more than blood at my shoes."

  
Angel: Angel plays back the audio on his phone, grinning a little. "There was no seriousness to it. You sounded exasperated with me, Al."

  
Alastor: "Yes, well. You can't just ask for anger when I'm not even the least bit upset, dear."

  
Angel: "Aren't you supposed to be good at putting on voices for the radio?"

  
Alastor: "I was a host, not an actor. But I can do other voices, certainly."

  
Angel: "But you can't pretend to be angry?"

  
Alastor: "I suppose if I think of something infuriating enough."

  
Angel: "What do you find infuriating?"

  
Alastor: "Vox and his awful superiority complex, for one thing."

  
Angel: "Oh, yeah, that's pretty bad to be around."

  
Alastor: "Awful man. One of these days, I'm going to drive my fist through his terribly tacky face."

  
Angel: "Ooh, I want to see it when you do it."

  
Alastor: "I'm sure he'll be broadcasting it somewhere at the time. Prick."

  
Angel: "He really doesn't like you, does he?"

  
Alastor: "Calls me old-fashioned. _Obsolete._ Hah."

  
Angel: "He's sayin' that with his old-fashioned head of his?"

  
Alastor: "His stupid, computer monitor face. He's at least a decade out of style."

  
Angel: "Pff, yeah. Poor guy don' realize yet."

  
Alastor: "Radio on the other hand will _never_ be out of date."

  
Angel: "It is a little out of style right now though."

  
Alastor: "Excuse you, no it is _not_. People listen to the radio constantly. Even if the music has changed."

  
Angel: "A lot of people download what they want to listen to."

  
Alastor: "But they're listening to it on a radio."

  
Angel: "On their phones."

  
Alastor: "Which have speakers and therefore function as radios."

  
Angel: "Oh, is that all it takes? Just a speaker?"

  
Alastor: "If it can pick up radio signals, then no matter what else it may be, it's still a radio."

  
Angel: "Mm.. You're really stuck on that, aren't you?"

  
Alastor: "I'm not stuck on anything."

  
Angel: "Did Vox get to you calling you obsolete?"

  
Alastor: "Certainly not. I don't care about that idiot."

  
Angel: "Mm.. Well. I still like the radio."

  
Alastor: "If you're trying to butter me up, you needn't do so."

  
Angel: "I do. Sometimes. It's nice ta listen to."

  
Alastor: "I know. I've heard you singing along before."

  
Angel: "..you.. have?"

  
Alastor: "I have. You're rather good at it."

  
Angel: Angel's fur colors, and he bites at his lip as he looks away. "Thanks? I.. didn't realize anyone was listening."

  
Alastor: "No, no one ever does." He laughs, poking at his cheek. "Are you embarrassed?"

  
Angel: "No, shut up." He pushes his hand away, cheeks puffing up.

  
Alastor: "I think you are." He grins, tugging at his cheek.

  
Angel: "Well, you were spyin' on me."

  
Alastor: "Not really. Just checking in."

  
Angel: "Checking in without me knowin'."

  
Alastor: "Only for a moment. I do the same with everyone."

  
Angel: "Kinda creepy, you know."

  
Alastor: "Partially the point."

  
Angel: "Coulda just come and see me to check on me, too. Woulda been nice."

  
Alastor: "We weren't so friendly at the time."

  
Angel: "Coulda been if you wanted."

  
Alastor: "Perhaps. It's as it is."

  
Angel: "Woulda been nice.."

  
Alastor: "Well, it's been remedied already, has it not?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, it's pretty nice now."

  
Alastor: "So there's no sense in reminiscing."

  
Angel: "Guess so.."

Alastor: "Things are nice as they are."

  
Angel: "They are, yeah."

  
Alastor: "And now you're going to let me up, so that I might get to work."

  
Angel: "Angel whines but lets him go."

  
Alastor: "There we are. He nods, getting back up. Thank you, dear."

  
Angel: "Can I stay in your bed a little longer?"

  
Alastor: "On your own? If you like, certainly."

  
Angel: "Think I'm gonna sleep a little longer."

  
Alastor: "Alright, darling. Feel free."

  
Angel: "See you later?"

  
Alastor: "Of course. At lunch?"

  
Angel: "Are you cooking it?"

  
Alastor: "I can."

  
Angel: "Would it be easier for you if I cooked it?"

  
Alastor: "A bit. Can you cook?"

  
Angel: "I can throw somethin' together if you actually let me in there."

  
Alastor: "Very well. Let's see what you can do then."

  
Angel: "Later though. Gonna nap right now."

  
Alastor: "Yes, dear. Later." He laughs, covering him back up.

  
Angel: Angel snuggles in against the pillow, looking all cozy and happy with the blankets on him.

  
Alastor: "Sleep well, dear." He hums, dousing the lights as he leaves.

  
Angel: Angel's gonna sleep a little longer and then go cook some cheesy, warm, gooey goodness in the kitchen with fresh bread and vegetables.

  
Alastor: Delightful. Just what the doctor orderer after dealing with idiots all day.

  
Angel: Perfect to feeling all better.

  
Alastor: "Dear, you are a peach. Wonderful."

  
Angel: "I know, I know. I'm pretty amazing when I want to be."

  
Alastor: "As you say, dear. It smells delicious."

  
Angel: "Tell me what you think of it after you taste it."

  
Alastor: "Will do, darling. Which do you recommend first?"

  
Angel: "The main dish here. Then ya gotta eat some of the vegetables and bread."

  
Alastor: "Lovely." He nods, taking a seat and serving himself a good sized portion.

  
Angel: Angel smiles, sitting across from him and resting his head in his hands.

  
Alastor: "Are you not eating, dear? You need it more than I do."

  
Angel: "It's fine. Want you to eat first."

  
Alastor: "Alright? You really should have something, dear."

  
Angel: "I will in a minute."

  
Alastor: "...Unless you're waiting because you've done something to the food?"

  
Angel: "You think I'd ruin perfectly good food?"

  
Alastor: "Not certain. You may."

  
Angel: Angel leans forward, opening his mouth for Alastor to give him a bite.

  
Alastor: He hums, scooping up a spoonful and feeding him. "Well?"

  
Angel: "Mm.." Angel chews, licking at his lips after he swallows. "Delicious."

  
Alastor: "Hm. Alright then. Sorry to've doubt you, dear." He hums, starting to eat himself.

  
Angel: Angel's attention drifts off to the side, lips falling to a relaxed frown.

  
Alastor: "It tastes as good as it looks. You're a master."

  
Angel: He looks back over, smiling pulling back onto his lips. "Wishin' you let me into the kitchen before now?"

  
Alastor: "Perhaps. You've never mentioned you were good at it."

  
Angel: "You seemed pretty into what you were doin'."

  
Alastor: "That's no reason to let me go on as I was."

  
Angel: "'S fine. Was only a little sad I couldn't join in."

  
Alastor: "You should've said something, dear."

  
Angel: "I'm teasin'. I enjoyed the free meals."

  
Alastor: "Oh, I'm sure. At least someone gets to."

  
Angel: "What? You are, too."

  
Alastor: "Enjoying the taste of it, at the very least."

  
Angel: "I don't understand.."

  
Alastor: "It's nothing, really. Never mind it, dear."

  
Angel: "Okay.." He frowns but let's it to in favor of actually getting himself a plate of food.

  
Alastor: "There we are. Eat up, dear."

  
Angel: "You're the deer here." He murmurs, taking a bite.

  
Alastor: "Hah. Not entirely."

  
Angel: He raises a brow, gesturing up at the antlers on Alastor's head.

  
Alastor: "Yes yes, I know. But they're not deer."

  
Angel: "They're not dear?"

  
Alastor: "They are not. Though I can understand why anyone would think so."

  
Angel: "I.. don't follow."

  
Alastor: "Deer aren't the only creatures to have features such as these, darling."

  
Angel: "..Elk?"

  
Alastor: "Nope! Afraid not, my dear."

  
Angel: "What do you mean then?"

  
Alastor: "Wendigo. If you must know."

  
Angel: "..what's that exactly?"

  
Alastor: "What one is turned into when they eat human meat."

  
Angel: "..when you're alive?"

  
Alastor: "Yes. When you're alive."

  
Angel: "You were a.. You weren't human?"

  
Alastor: "Not at the time of my death. Not entirely."

  
Angel: "Is that why you're so strong down here?"

  
Alastor: "Partially. I am a deal maker as well."

  
Angel: "Yeah.. That too."

  
Alastor: "But I was still mortal. And I did start out as human."

  
Angel: "Until you started eating human flesh.."

  
Alastor: "Mm. Wasn't a fun experience. Changing the way I did. If I'd known... I might not've done it at all."

  
Angel: "Why did you start doing it?"

  
Alastor: "The same reason anyone eats anything, dear. Hunger."

  
Angel: "You didn't have nothin' else to eat?"

  
Alastor: "Oh, I could've found something else easily. Seemed a waste not to use all that meat. And it helped to hide the bodies."

  
Angel: "Ah.. That.. Okay. That's so gross but fine."

  
Alastor: "It tastes the same as any other meat would. You wouldn't know if you weren't told."

  
Angel: "I'd know. I'd definitely know something was off. And besides didn't you have to butcher the bodies yourself?"

  
Alastor: "Of course. I've grown more than proficient at it, thank you."

  
Angel: "And you ate all of it?"

  
Alastor: "I did. Whatever was left went to the gators."

  
Angel: "Was was left then?"

  
Alastor: "Bones, mostly. Offal. Eating the brain would've been a bad idea for health reasons."

  
Angel: "What is an offal?"

  
Alastor: "Organ meats, dear. They're delicious when prepared properly, but unfortunately you can't eat too many of those either. And they don't keep well."

  
Angel: "How do you know all this?"

  
Alastor: "My mother... Though when she cooked it was animal meat, of course."

  
Angel: "I'd hope so."

  
Alastor: "It _was._ My mother was a saint, thank you."

  
Angel: "Wonder what went all sideways with you then."

  
Alastor: "If we're blaming anything, we can say it was my father and be done with it."

  
Angel: "Oh.. Guessing he wasn't a saint? Hey, we got that sorta in common. My dad's a fucking asshole."

  
Alastor: "Hardly. He was here long before I was. I'm assuming yours is too then?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, he's here. I just avoid him."

  
Alastor: "Smart. There's no reason to get anywhere near people like that."

  
Angel: "Yeah.. Sucks cause my sis and mother are around him."

  
Alastor: "Hm. We should fix that then, shouldn't we?"

  
Angel: "No, don't wanna cause trouble for them."

  
Alastor: "Trouble? You think they'd be troubled by seeing you?"

  
Angel: "By my dad getting all worked up about me."

  
Alastor: "Hm. I can kill him for you. If you'd like."

  
Angel: "Sweet of ya to offer, really, but Mom would be sad if ya did that." He snickers, not sure if Al is serious or not.

  
Alastor: "Ah. Well, alright. Do let me know if you change your mind, dear."

  
Angel: "I will. Pretty sure I'm not going to change my mind though."

  
Alastor: "You never know, dear. Consider it an open favour."

  
Angel: "If I do change my mind, I'll let you know, okay?"

  
Alastor: "Yes, alright. Do keep it in mind."

  
Angel: "I will."

  
Alastor: "Now then. We shouldn't sully such a lovely meal with such talk."

  
Angel: "Lovely. You like it that much?"

  
Alastor: "I do, indeed. It's delicious."

  
Angel: "Good enough the cook gets a kiss?"

  
Alastor: "Don't push it, dear."

  
Angel: "You're no fun."

  
Alastor: "I'm not a sexual being, dear. You know this."

  
Angel: "I know.. Sadly."

  
Alastor: "Apologies, dear, but it's just not how I'm wired."

  
Angel: "Not blamin' ya. Know you can't help it."

  
Alastor: "No need to lament over it though, darling."

  
Angel: "I can cry myself to sleep if I wanna."

  
Alastor: "Oh? I would certainly hope not. There's no sense in crying over me, dear."

  
Angel: "Cryin' over the fact that no one will ever get you in bed."

  
Alastor: "Not like that at any rate. Though I am still open to actual sleeping."

  
Angel: "Sleeping with someone in the same bed?"

  
Alastor: "A repeat of last night, yes. If you're still willing."

  
Angel: "Is that just me though or you think you'd do that with someone else?"

  
Alastor: "Ah. No, just you, dear."

  
Angel: "Trust me with snuggle duty?"

  
Alastor: "Last night went well. There's all the more reason to do it again."

  
Angel: "I'm down for it when you are."

  
Alastor: "Lovely. Then we have an accord."

  
Angel: "Is it gonna have to be kept hush-hush?"

  
Alastor: "Mm. For security reasons."

  
Angel: "Security?"

  
Alastor: "Your own safety mostly, dear."

  
Angel: _"Mine?_ Think I'd be protected more than anythin'."

  
Alastor: "Oh, no. Husk and Niffty were kidnapped quite often for a while there."

  
Angel: "..oh. Well, shit."

  
Alastor: "Precisely."

  
Angel: "So no lettin' 'em know I'm your bedwarmer."

  
Alastor: "Not unless you like being accosted from time to time."

  
Angel: "It's fun sometimes. I'd be the damsel in distress, right? With you rescuin' me?"

  
Alastor: "You can rescue yourself on most occasions, dear. You're not that helpless."

  
Angel: "But it's more fun getting rescued."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Alright, fine. If necessary, I will come save you."

  
Angel: "Yes. I'll be lookin' forward to that then."

  
Alastor: "You do that, dear."

  
Angel: "You gonna princess-carry me out?"

  
Alastor: "I suppose. If you like."

  
Angel: "..we could practice now?"

  
Alastor: "Oh? Are you asking me to carry you?"

  
Angel: "Please~? It'd be fun!"

  
Alastor: "Would it really? Getting carted around with no care at all?"

  
Angel: "Carried and nuzzled on."

  
Alastor: "Nuzzled on? Really?"

  
Angel: "Yes. The best nuzzles, please."

  
Alastor: "...Yes, alright. Why not?" He shrugs, getting up and moving to Angel's side.

  
Angel: Angel lifts his arms, fully expecting to be picked up.

  
Alastor: Alastor laughs, scooping him up into his arms with relative ease. "Happy now?"

  
Angel: Angel laughs, wrapping his arms around Alastor's neck and hugging him close. "Yes. So happy."

  
Alastor: "You're not very heavy."

  
Angel: "'M not all that much beneath the fuzz."

  
Alastor: "So I can tell. Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to be carried or should I just stand here, hm?"

  
Angel: "To bed?"

  
Alastor: "It's a little early for that, isn't it?"

  
Angel: "Come on, please? To complete the fantasy here."

  
Alastor: "The fantasy? Dare I ask?"

  
Angel: "The bride fantasy."

  
Alastor: "Bride... You want to be someone's bride?" He wonders, starting off for the door.

  
Angel: "You've never heard of the carrying a bride through the doorway and tossing them on the bed?"

  
Alastor: "I've heard of carrying them across the threshold. But not of any bed tossing."

  
Angel: "Maybe that's just my preference adding in there."

  
Alastor: "It may well be, yes. Shall we cross the threshold of your room, then?"

  
Angel: "Please~."

  
Alastor: "Very well!" He hums, walking along without much care.

  
Angel: Angel laughs, hugging him tighter and nuzzling up under his jaw.

  
Alastor: For the bride, hm?" He grins down at him.

  
Angel: "Ah.. Yeah. 'm I your bride, Al?"

  
Alastor: "Mine? I'm not the marrying type, dear."

  
Angel: "Don't want you a spider bride?"

  
Alastor: "I'm sure you'd be a lovely one. The issue here is me, not you, dear."

  
Angel: "Doesn't have to be real, just a little pretend marriage."

  
Alastor: "Hah. I suppose. If you'll have me."

  
Angel: "Pretend weddin' night, too."

  
Alastor: "...Only if the pretend wedding night has pretend everything else."

  
Angel: "Pff, of course."

  
Alastor: "Then we're fine." He nods, relaxing once more.

  
Angel: "You act like I can make you do anything."

  
Alastor: "Of course not. But why ruin a good time with unnecessary violence, hm?"

  
Angel: "It wouldn't come to violence.."

  
Alastor: "Only if you attempted force, dear."

  
Angel: "Yeah right. Like I wanna tangle with you. Or force any kinna sex."

  
Alastor: "Then, again, we're more than fine."

  
Angel: "Yeah.. Fine enough to snuggle?"

  
Alastor: "...That would be acceptable."

  
Angel: "Yeah? You'd let me?"

  
Alastor: "To an extent."

  
Angel: "Just some sweet snuggles."

  
Alastor: "Perfectly fine." He nods, walking up the stairs.

  
Angel: "Didn't know you liked them."

  
Alastor: "Consider myself surprised as well."

  
Angel: "You ever had them before?"

  
Alastor: "Not before last night."

  
Angel: "I'm glad you like them then."

  
Alastor: "Are you?" He laughs, shifting him to one arm to unlock Angel's door.

  
Angel: "Ah.. Can lift me that easily, can ya?"

  
Alastor: "Of course. You hardly weigh a thing."

  
Angel: "You don't look like you weigh much either."

  
Alastor: "No, likely not. Not that I've checked, of course." He shrugs, carrying Angel over the threshold into his room.

  
Angel: Angel kicks his feet lightly, feeling pretty happy with his position.

  
Alastor: "Welcome home, dear! Where to next?"

  
Angel: "The bed please. I want to lay with you."

  
Alastor: "As you wish, darling." He hums, delivering him to his bed.

  
Angel: Angel holds his arms up, wanting to invite him in.

  
Alastor: He pauses a moment, removing his coat and shoes before joining him.

  
Angel: "There we go. Nice and snug."

  
Alastor: "Mmh... Cozy enough, I suppose."

  
Angel: "Yeah?" He pulls him in against his chest, nuzzling at him.

  
Alastor: "Yes. Comfortable." He hums, slowly nuzzling back.

  
Angel: "Aw.." He hugs him tight, petting down his back.

  
Alastor: _"Hush._ Not another word from you."

  
Angel: He presses his lips to the side of his head instead of answering.

  
Alastor: "...Was that a kiss?"

  
Angel: "..maybe."

  
Alastor: "It was. You kissed me."


	11. Body Swap 2

Alastor: [They're totally still ears. XD](https://flitsy.tumblr.com/post/189692264072/theluckyestclover7-ill-probably-do-other)  


Angel: Pfff XD Angel, oh my gosh, don't just leave some vibrator or butt plug in yourself.  


Alastor: A relic from his latest john. XD  


Angel: It may be a vibrator with someone else controlling it XD  


Alastor: Pffff. Angel, _no_. XD  


Angel: Poor Al XD  


Alastor: Has to figure out how to get it out. XD  


Angel: Angel can help XD  


Alastor: Pfff. He might have to. XD  


Angel: Have him sit in his lap while he coaxes it out.  


Alastor: Oh gosh. He wouldn't be comfortable enough to sit on him.  


Angel: It's the easiest way, and Al's legs are shaky. He might just get pulled down.  


Alastor: He won't like it at all. He'll threaten to bite.  


Angel: "Ooh, don't wanna do that. You'll drug your body."

  
Alastor: "I'll--Excuse me??"

  
Angel: "Venom in my fangs. You should be careful who you bite since you don't know how to control the amount you give."  


Alastor: "...Of course. Venomous. You would be, wouldn't you?"  
  
  
Angel: "My bad?"

  
Alastor: "Yes. You're bad. Bad spider."

  
Angel: "Ooh, yeah, I'm real bad. Wanna punish me?"

  
Alastor: "....Not anymore. _Must_ you make everything so sexual?"

  
Angel: "Well, you are in my lap." He reaches down, hand sliding under his skirt.

  
Alastor: "That's your doing and yours alone! Release me at once!"

  
Angel: "Relax, I'm gonna get the toy out of ya. You don't want it to start vibrating in you again, do you?"

  
Alastor: "Damn... This is undignified!"

  
Angel: "It's okay. Just relax against me, alright?" He rubs at his back, hand sliding to cup a warm cheek. "Hopefully you didn't knock the taint-anchor loose."

  
Alastor: "The--I'm not even going to ask." He mutters, shuddering. "This is not my idea of a good time, Angel."

  
Angel: "I know, and I really am sorry, but it'll be less fun if you get this stuck in you." His fingers slide down, pressing between soft cheeks and finding the smooth anchor pressed flush to Alastor's skin. He pauses when he feels the thing light up with vibrations.

  
Alastor: Alastor stiffens, fists clenching at his sides. "Get it _out_."

  
Angel: "You gotta relax. Deep breaths, it's just a little vibratin'. I know it's uncomfortable when you're not in the mood for it, but I'll get it out. I'm just ah.. Your claws. I gotta be careful with them, so you've gotta unclench."

  
Alastor: "It's not just about the _mood._ " He mutters, eyes squeezed shut. "Just. Pull the claws back in. They're an aesthetic choice."

  
Angel: "They're like my arms?" He guesses, trying what he does for them and surprised when the claws pull in. Okay. This makes things much easier. He hooks his thumb under the prong at the end of the vibrator, using it to slowly start pulling it free.

  
Alastor: Alastor winces as it starts moving and clutches at Angel's legs as he tries to relax. This is akin to torture.

  
Angel: "You're clinging to it, Al. Deep breaths." He uses a couple fingers to rub at his hole, trying to ease it open.

  
Alastor: "I'm _trying_." He shudders, breathing in shakily.

  
Angel: "Try to think about somethin' else."

  
Alastor: "Oh, certainly. That'll be quite the distraction."

  
Angel: "What makes you feel good? Or relaxes ya? Singin'? You like singin' don't ya? Want me to sing for ya?"

  
Alastor: "I... I do like singing, yes. Music..."

  
Angel: Angel hums, getting a tune going that he likes before opening his mouth to sing. It's weird in Alastor's voice, and he's not sure how he sounds, but he tries.

  
Alastor: "...Not so high, dear. My voice is deeper than yours."

  
Angel: Angel listens, lowering his pitch and softening his tone some.

  
Alastor: "There we are... Have you any training? Or are you self-taught?"

  
Angel: "Self-taught, I guess? Jus' like singin' sometimes." He pulls, getting the toy out easily now that he's more relaxed.

  
Alastor: "You know what you're doing. I should like to hear it in your own voice sometime. ...Is it done? Gone?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, it's out. You can get up if you want."

  
Alastor: He slides out of Angel's lap, adjusting his skirt. "Finally. ...I suppose I should thank you."

  
Angel: "Don't mention it. Not the first time I've helped someone get their stuck toy outta them."

  
Alastor: "It was _your_ toy and it was stuck in _you_."

  
Angel: "Yeah, well. You're in me now, aren't ya?"

  
Alastor: "Must you phrase it that way?"

  
Angel: "It's accurate, ain't it?"

  
Alastor: "That doesn't make the phrasing any better."

  
Angel: "Well, I'm in you, too. So we're even."

  
Alastor: "Not even a little bit."

  
Angel: ..So. What are we going to do to fix this?

  
Alastor: "You think I know what caused it in the first place? I'm not all-knowing, dear."

  
Angel: "You gotta have some idea. I didn't go pissin' anyone new off."

  
Alastor: "No one _new._ I have enemies everywhere, however."

  
Angel: "And they wanted to play a prank on you?"

  
Alastor: "Something worse than a prank, I'm sure."

  
Angel: "This isn't too bad though."

  
Alastor: "It will be if someone comes after us in this state."

  
Angel: "..right. That.. would be pretty bad."

  
Alastor: "Immeasurably so"

  
Angel: "So.. We probably need to fix this pretty soon."

  
Alastor: "Yes. We need to fix this as soon as possible."

  
Angel: "Any ideas how?"

  
Alastor: "None whatsoever! We'll need to research."

  
Angel: "Ah.. fuck. Okay. And just.. not go out."

  
Alastor: "It would be best to stay in the hotel, yes. And keep it to ourselves, as well."

  
Angel: "So no tellin' anyone."

  
Alastor: "No. For safety reasons."

  
Angel: "What about Charlie?"

  
Alastor: "Charlie can't keep a secret for the life of her."

  
Angel: "Right, but she could maybe help?"

  
Alastor: "I don't see how. Short of calling in her father, perhaps, but I'd rather not deal with him like this."

  
Angel: "What about her mom?"

  
Alastor: "Lilith is just as bad as her husband. If not more so."

  
Angel: "Right so.. Not askin' them."

  
Alastor: "Not unless we'd like to have this held over our heads for an eternity."

  
Angel: "Wouldn't really bother me any."

  
Alastor: "It would bother _me_."

  
Angel: "Fine, fine. Then.. got anyone else in mind?"

  
Alastor: "We handle it ourselves. We don't need anyone else."

  
Angel: "Because you know magic to fix this..? Thought you said you didn't?"

  
Alastor: "That doesn't mean there's any reason to tell anyone."

  
Angel: "Then what?"

  
Alastor: "We look into books."

  
Angel: "Gross."

  
Alastor: "Oh, hush. You can't tell me you didn't read before television became popular."

  
Angel: "Readin' for pleasure is way different than readin' to try an' find an answer. That's what Reaple's for."

  
Alastor: "Reaple. You want to use _Reaple?"_

  
Angel: "Why not? We could use it from someone else's hellphone."

  
Alastor: "Those things are hardly private. Whoever's we used, someone would know."

  
Angel: "It's better than stickin' our noses in books for hours."

  
Alastor: "It isn't. The last thing we need is Vox in our business."

  
Angel: "Then we get someone else that's trusted to look for us."

  
Alastor: "Someone else such as?"

  
Angel: "..Cherri?"

  
Alastor: "Absolutely not."

  
Angel: "Oh, come on. She's trustworthy."

  
Alastor: "She's a loudmouth."

  
Angel: "She won't go talkin' about this. It's different when it's important."

  
Alastor: "And you know that for a fact, do you?"

  
Angel: "I do, yeah. We help each other out."

  
Alastor: "...I'll consider it."

  
Angel: "After days of lookin' in books?"

  
Alastor: "It won't take that long. You exaggerate."

  
Angel: "I do not. It'll take ages doing it that way. We don't even know where to start."

  
Alastor: "Untrue. We'll look into voodoo materials first."

  
Angel: "Voodoo..?"

  
Alastor: "Start with what you know, as they say."

  
Angel: "So we.. I mean. _You_ can look into that, and I can start somewhere else?"

  
Alastor: "Somewhere such as?"

  
Angel: "Fuck, I dunno. Will it really help with me lookin' over your shoulder though?"

  
Alastor: "You can help search as well. There's certain to be multiple books, dear."

  
Angel: _"Fine._ If I gotta."

  
Alastor: "You _gotta_. He deadpans, eyes rolling."

  
Angel: "Where are we doin' this at?"

  
Alastor: "My room. I've some literature already, thankfully."

  
Angel: "Ooh, I can go in?"

  
Alastor: "You're going to have to, yes."

  
Angel: "Can I lay on your bed while I read?"

  
Alastor: "Have at it. I'll take the desk."

  
Angel: "I'll be able to understand the books, right?"

  
Alastor: "You'll be able to understand them. I'll make certain of it."

  
Angel: "Okay, so we're lookin' for a bodyswap spell then?"

  
Alastor: "Something to that effect, yes."

  
Angel: "There any other words I should look out for?"

  
Alastor: "Anything to do with the soul. A person's essence."

  
Angel: "Alright. Gimme the books, and I'll skim."

  
Alastor: "Right then." He nods, doing a bit of blood magic to transport them to his room.

  
Angel: Angel loses his breath, startled enough that he has to catch himself on the bedframe.

  
Alastor: "Oh, stop. You're fine." He rolls his eyes and walking to the bookshelf.

  
Angel: "A little warning!"

  
Alastor: "What good would that have done?" He shrugs, finding a good sized book and handing it over.

  
Angel: "..thanks. And it would have helped me prepare!"

  
Alastor: "Preparation wouldn't have changed much." He finds a book of his own and sits at his desk.

  
Angel: Angel grumbles, climbing up into bed and getting under the blankets."

  
Alastor: "...I know I said you could use the bed, but why bother covering up?"

  
Angel: "It's more comfortable this way, and I'm cold."

  
Alastor: "Cold? ...I suppose you're unused to not having fur."

  
Angel: "Yeah, it's making me all shivery."

  
Alastor: "...Fine. I'll light a fire." He sighs, gesturing to the fireplace to catch it aflame.

  
Angel: "Aw, you're nicer than you come across."

  
Alastor: "Hardly. I just don't need you complaining when we've better things to be doing."

  
Angel: "Could come over here and snuggle me."

  
Alastor: "No. Absolutely not."

  
Angel: "Spoilsport."

  
Alastor: "Hush up and _read._ "

  
Angel: Angel grumbles but settles in with his book to start reading.

  
Alastor: "Good boy." He hums, searching through his own book.

  
Angel: "Ah.. Did..?" Angel shakes his head, sure Alastor didn't mean it to be like _that_.

  
Alastor: Of course he hadn't. He's no idea at all of that kind of thing.

  
Angel: Angel's gonna keep his nose in the book, rubbing his own ear, cause it feels nice.

  
Alastor: "...I see that. Stop it. You're supposed to be concentrating."

  
Angel: "Mm?" He looks over, letting his ear go. "Stop what?"

  
Alastor: "Playing around. Stop."

  
Angel: "I'm literally sittin' here reading. What do you mean?"

  
Alastor: "You're doing more than just reading. Stopping touching my ears so casually."

  
Angel: "Wha- really?"

  
Alastor: "Really. Cease and desist."

  
Angel: "But I liked how that felt.."

  
Alastor: "That doesn't matter. It's clouding your thoughts."

  
Angel: "I'm just lookin' for keywords and phrases anyway."

  
Alastor: "That doesn't give you license to play around with my body."

  
Angel: "I'm just touchin' your ears. Is it really that bad?"

  
Alastor: "Hmph. Not as bad as it could be, but still."

  
Angel: "I could be humpin' a pillow."

  
Alastor: _"Please do not."_

  
Angel: "See? Little ear touchin' ain't all that bad."

  
Alastor: "In comparison, perhaps. But my point is still the same."

  
Angel: "Fine. No touchin' myself."

  
Alastor: _"Thank you."_

  
Angel: "You're welcome, sugar pop."

  
Alastor: "...Don't say things like that in my voice."

  
Angel: "You so demanding. Can I do anything else?"

  
Alastor: "No. Nothing at all. In fact, stop speaking entirely. You're ruining my voice with your accent."

  
Angel: Angel laughs, face pressing into a pillow.

  
Alastor: Alastor laughs a little himself, glad he took it for the joke it was.

  
Angel: "You're being _so_ ridiculous. My accent sounds amazin' with your voice anyway."

  
Alastor: "Not hardly. My own is better by a wide margin and it's literally the worst thing anyone's ever heard."

  
Angel: "What? Your voice is all nice though."

  
Alastor: "In its current form, perhaps."

  
Angel: "What's its not-current form then?" He rolls onto his back, reaching down to undo his jacket buttons.

  
Alastor: "Nothin' that anyone wants t' hear in any capacity. 'S downright terrible."

  
Angel: Angel pauses, wide eyes looking over towards Alastor.

  
Alastor: "Hah. I did warn ya, cher. Didn' b'lieve me, didja?"

  
Angel: "That sounds.. so weird. That's really your accent?"

  
Alastor: "Ain't all that great in yer voice neither. Don' much care f'r it. This is my accent."

  
Angel: "The accent is kind of cute."

  
Alastor: _"Cute?_ I know yer ears ain't broken, cher."

  
Angel: "Cher. Oh my gosh. You're like a little southern, french belle."

  
Alastor: "Cajun, darlin'. From Lou'siana.

  
Angel: "It sounds nice.."

  
Alastor: "It really ain't."

  
Angel: "So you say, but I bet it'd sound even better in your voice."

  
Alastor: "Ain't too sure 'bout that. Bet it's worse."

  
Angel: "Maybe without the radio static? How do I turn that off, by the way?"

  
Alastor: "Ah. It's not conscious. Just think on it."

  
Angel: "Think on it?"

  
Alastor: "Push it away."

  
Angel: He frowns, trying to concentrate. "I.. don't know what to push away though?"

  
Alastor: "The radio waves. It's easier if you're being genuine."

  
Angel: "Genuine. Like. Sweet?"

  
Alastor: "What? No. Like earnest. Honest."

  
Angel: "Don't think I can do that just out of the blue."

  
Alastor: "Then the static stays."

  
Angel: He whines, the noise sounding weird with the radio filter.

  
Alastor: "Whining will get you nowhere, dear."

  
Angel: "It makes me feel better."

  
Alastor: "That isn't the point at all."

  
Angel: "Sure it is. Gets me to feelin' better."

  
Alastor: "But not much else."

  
Angel: "That's all I need."

  
Alastor: "...You're easily appeased, aren't you?"

  
Angel: "Mm.. Sometimes?" He rolls around, nuzzling at the pillow.

  
Alastor: "Sometimes? Dare I ask?"

  
Angel: "I dunno. Sometimes I need a little more."

  
Alastor: "I'm going to regret asking, but. A little more such as?"

  
Angel: "Depends on what you're trying to appease me for." He grins, looking over his way.

  
Alastor: "Yes, that's about what I was expecting." He sighs, shaking his head.

  
Angel: "What? Wasn't even suggestive."

  
Alastor: "You had a _look._ "

  
Angel: "That's your face's fault. You're always lookin' like you wanna fuck."

  
Alastor: "Excuse me?? I certainly do not!"

  
Angel: "Do, too. Either you wanna fuck, you've got a condescending look goin' on, or a creep stare."

  
Alastor: "No. Absolutely not. Condescension on occasion, I can grant you. But the others? Never."

  
Angel: "I'll admit that it's usually that one, but you do the other ones, too."

  
Alastor: "I do not. Because I do not _want_ to do such things."

  
Angel: "Hey, I'm not saying that's what you mean by it, but you make those faces."

  
Alastor: "That fact alone makes them not those faces!"

  
Angel: "How they're read is what those faces are called."

  
Alastor: "No. Incorrect."

  
Angel: "True." He sticks his tongue out at him.  


Alastor: "You look ridiculous. Stop it."

  
Angel: "I probably look adorable."

  
Alastor: "Hah. No. No, you don't."

  
Angel: "Gimme a mirror."

  
Alastor: "Tsk. Very well." He clicks his teeth, pulling one from nowhere and passing it over.

  
Angel: Angel makes a happy noise, pulling the mirror over, so he can make faces at it.

  
Alastor: "...Is that necessary?"

  
Angel: "Yes, absolutely. I can practice orgasm-faces too, if this is bothering you."

  
Alastor: "Angel, I will come over there. Do not make me get out of this chair."

  
Angel: Angel giggles, kicking his feet under the blanket and rolling over.

  
Alastor: "Tsk. Be careful. You'll hurt yourself if you get caught in the blankets."

  
Angel: "What do ya mean?" He pauses, looking over at him.

  
Alastor: "You'll either get my tail caught up in something or tangle my antlers up in the pillow."

  
Angel: "Antlers..?" Angel reaches up, having forgot about those.

  
Alastor: "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warns, arms crossing.

  
Angel: He does it anyway, fingers bumping into the soft velvet. His whole body immediately freezes up.

  
Alastor: "Hmph. You should listen when I tell you these things, dear."

  
Angel: "I.. Why..?" He shudders, pulling his hand away.

  
Alastor: "That's just how they work. I keep them short for a reason."

  
Angel: "You.. keep 'em short? How? Please don't tell me you cut them."

  
Alastor: "Before the velvet grows in completely. It's annoying having them any larger."

  
Angel: "What the _fuck!_ They're so sensitive though!"

  
Alastor: "Mm. It's not so bad before the bulk of the velvet's there. That's where all the nerves are."

  
Angel: "So.. it's the fuzzy stuff that's so sensitive?"

  
Alastor: "Mm. The antlers themselves fall off yearly."

  
Angel: "I know that much about deers. Didn't know their antler-fuzz was all sensitive though." He reaches up, very carefully brushing at it and shivering.

  
Alastor: "Stop touching it."

  
Angel: "I don't know if it feels good or bad though."

  
Alastor: "It's unpleasant. So stop before you take it too far."

  
Angel: "It's not unpleasant. It's.. kinna like someone touchin' ya after you come. Oversensitive."

  
Alastor: "...That was information I didn't need to hear."

  
Angel: "What? It's what it feels like. You know you can make this feel really good probably."

  
Alastor: "I don't want or need to."

  
Angel: "Fine.." He drops his hand, pouting.

  
Alastor: "Just be careful with the rest of my extra parts."

  
Angel: "There's more?"

  
Alastor: "There's a tail. If you haven't noticed."

  
Angel: "Oh that? Yeah, I know. I keep layin' on it. It's cute though."

  
Alastor: "...Just be _careful."_

  
Angel: "I am, I am. I'm not gonna get you hurt."

  
Alastor: "Fine. And I'll do the same."

  
Angel: "We're staying holed up, aren't we?"

  
Alastor: "For as long as possible and necessary."

  
Angel: "So we'll be fine."

  
Alastor: "Of course. We're being careful."

  
Angel: "But stuck if you keep me from reading."

  
Alastor: "I'm--Oh, very well! Pardon me for assuming a small break was necessary!"

  
Angel: "A small break? You were griping about me touching your ear."

  
Alastor: "And then I turned it into a break."

  
Angel: "A break means some kinna treat."

  
Alastor: "You got to touch things you shouldn't have been. That's your treat."

  
Angel: "Aw, does it mean I can touch more?"

  
Alastor: "No. You can go back to your reading if you're so determined."

  
Angel: "Or you could come over here and sit with me."

  
Alastor: "Why would I want to do that."

  
Angel: "More comfy?"

  
Alastor: "The more comfortable either of us get, the less work we'll be doing."

  
Angel: "Readin' is about gettin' comfy."

  
Alastor: "Not in this case it isn't."

  
Angel: "Try it. What harm is it gonna do?"

  
Alastor: "You potentially falling asleep."

  
Angel: "Like that's such a bad thing."

  
Alastor: "It cuts down our work time."

  
Angel: "You wanted a _break."_

  
Alastor: "And you already had one."

  
Angel: "A small one.."

  
Alastor: "Are you really complaining?"

  
Angel: " _Fine._ "

  
Alastor: "Tsk. It was a legitimate question, dear."

  
Angel: "..I. Don't understand?"

  
Alastor: "Are you complaining?"

  
Angel: "..yes?" He replies, voice small.

  
Alastor: His brow furrows at his tone and he tilts his head. "Alright. Then we'll stop for a few moments more. Are you alright, dear?"

  
Angel: Angel shakes his head to clear it, rubbing at an eye. "Yeah, 'm fine. Ah. Just some major deja vu and confusion goin' on."

  
Alastor: "Déjà vu? From what exactly?"

  
Angel: "Nothin'." He brings the book back up, fingers running over the cover. "Where'd you get these things anyway?"

  
Alastor: "I don't believe you. And I bought them, of course. I had a vested interest in their contents."

  
Angel: "You bought them all from where?"

  
Alastor: "Bookstores, collectors, the princes of hell themselves."

  
Angel: "That how ya met Luci?"

  
Alastor: "Lucifer? No. That was something different."

  
Angel: "You friends with any of the princes? "

  
Alastor: "Friends? No. Merely acquainted. Nothing more."

  
Angel: "Aw, boo. Didn't work it hard enough."

  
Alastor: "I wasn't attempting to."

  
Angel: "Is that the excuse now?"

  
Alastor: "It's not an excuse. I don't need to suck up to them."

  
Angel: "Thought you'd want friends in high places and all that."

  
Alastor: "I don't need that kind of crutch. I'm enough."

  
Angel: "Guess you would be, yeah."

  
Alastor: "I work with what I have."

  
Angel: "Got enough power to back yourself."

  
Alastor: "I do indeed. So there's clearly no need to suck up to authority."

  
Angel: "What if a bunch of them turn on you though?"

  
Alastor: "They've no reason to. But if so, I can handle myself."

  
Angel: "Hope so."

  
Alastor: "Why? Do you know something I don't?"

  
Angel: Angel crosses his arms, shrugging.

  
Alastor: "That's not an answer, dear."

  
Angel: "'M not supposed to kiss an' tell. Bad for business."

  
Alastor: "...So there is something. One of your clients?"

  
Angel: "Al." Angel frowns, cheek resting on his pillow.

  
Alastor: "Angel. If you don't want to tell me, I'll figure it out on my own."

  
Angel: "It's not that I don't _wanna,_ but I'd really be in deep shit if someone found out."

  
Alastor: "With who? I protect my interests, dear. If you say someone will be upset with you, I'll deal with them as well."

  
Angel: "You can't really do much to the guy holdin' my contract before he'd kill me."

  
Alastor: "Oh? He can't just outright kill you. That's what the contract is _for._ Either way, I can just kill him first. Problem solved."

  
Angel: "..You're gonna kill another overlord over me?"

  
Alastor: "If that's what it takes."

  
Angel: "I.. _Why?_ "

  
Alastor: "In return for the information, dear. I pay my debts."

  
Angel: "I don't.. I don't know if I'd want him to _die_."

  
Alastor: "...Fine. Then I'll buy your contract."

  
Angel: "..buy me. That.. I.. I don't know if he'd sell me? That might be good though. Especially for now since you can't go in for me."

  
Alastor: "He'll take the deal. Or else he'll have to deal with _me_."

  
Angel: "..I'm thinkin' you're forgetting our situation right now."

  
Alastor: "I'm not. Obviously we'll fix this first."

  
Angel: "If we can fix it."

  
Alastor: "There is no _if._ We're going to get this fixed."

  
Angel: "We don't have any leads yet."

  
Alastor: "Yet being the key word, dear."

  
Angel: "..should we get back to reading?"

  
Alastor: "Hah. I'd say it was a good idea, yes."

  
Angel: "You sure you don't want to come over here with me?"

  
Alastor: "Will it make you stop complaining?"

  
Angel: He nods, chewing at his lip.

  
Alastor: "...You're going to make yourself bleed at that rate, dear." He sighs, sitting down on the bed with him and brushing his thumb along his lips.

  
Angel: Angel's lips part under the pressure, warmth curling up in his gut. "I.. ah.. My bad."

  
Alastor: "Nothing to worry about. It would just be a waste of blood."

  
Angel: "..waste?"

  
Alastor: "Blood has a use in voodoo, my dear."

  
Angel: "..right. And we're gonna need it?"

  
Alastor: "We may. Large quantities at that."

  
Angel: "Of my blood? Or ah.. yours?"

  
Alastor: "Both, possibly."

  
Angel: "Great.. Just what I always wanted."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Sorry, dear, but we must work with what we have."

  
Angel: "I know. Guess I'm gonna have the last of my virginity taken."

  
Alastor: "Ah. Yes, I suppose so. I wasn't aware you knew of that."

  
Angel: "It's a kink with some demons."

  
Alastor: "...Disgusting."

  
Angel: Angel laughs, relaxing back on the pillows.

  
Alastor: "I don't ever need to know a thing about anyone else's 'kinks'."

  
Angel: "'S not so bad. Some of them are pretty funny."

  
Alastor: "I still don't need to hear them. Ever."

  
Angel: "You don't got any kinks at all? Not sexual ones, maybe like. Somethin' that gets ya off another way."

  
Alastor: "No. Nothing at all."

  
Angel: "Nothing that relieves stress?"

  
Alastor: "...In a non-sexual manner, perhaps."

  
Angel: "Yeah? What's that?"

  
Alastor: "Music. I enjoy it."

  
Angel: "Then music is your kink in the non-kinky way."

  
Alastor: "...I'm not sure that counts, dear."

  
Angel: "Sure it does!"

  
Alastor: "It really doesn't."

  
Angel: "You know some people can get off to music?"

  
Alastor: "...Don't ruin this for me."

  
Angel: "Would you want to try?"

  
Alastor: "Sex? I really have no interest."

  
Angel: "I don't get _how_ you don't.."

  
Alastor: "It looks and sounds disgusting."

  
Angel: "It.. does? Really?"

  
Alastor: "It _does._ I am uncomfortable with the very thought."

  
Angel: "'S kind of how I thought of sex when I was younger. All gross and icky."

  
Alastor: "As I'm sure many children still believe. But that does not make me a child."

  
Angel: "Means you're innocent to what it really feels like maybe. Or don't have all the goody-feelings inside ya making it seem hot."

  
Alastor: "Tsk. I'm no innocent. Though I may have to concede on the second fact."

  
Angel: "If that's it, I can see why it'd seem gross.."

  
Alastor: "I have no physical reaction to any such imagery or people."

  
Angel: "Do you react if you're gettin' touched? What's it feel like then?"

  
  
Alastor: "I don't much care to be touched either. Feels uncomfortable."

  
Angel: "Mm.. What about when you touch yourself?"

  
Alastor: "I _don't._ "

  
Angel: "You ever tried? When you're laying in a bath or somethin'?"

  
Alastor: "I'm not sure how that's any of your business, dear."

  
Angel: "I'm just curious. Have you?"

  
Alastor: "...No."

  
Angel: "Would ya be willin' to try?"

  
Alastor: "To what end?"

  
Angel: "To see if you get that feeling at all?"

  
Alastor: "Whether I do or not isn't important."

  
Angel: "You're not curious about it?"

  
Alastor: "No. I've never been curious."

  
Angel: "But _I'm_ a little curious about it."

  
Alastor: "And? It's not my responsibility to sate your curiosity."

  
Angel: "It could be really nice for you. It's stress-relieving."

  
Alastor: "I'm hardly stressed, dear..."

  
Angel: "Not even a little bit?"

  
Alastor: "Not enough to want to bother with _that._ "

  
Angel: "I could show you how nice it is."

  
Alastor: "How did I know that's where this was going?"

  
Angel: "Well, I could. If you wanted. Wouldn't hurt any."

  
Alastor: "And if it does?"

  
Angel: "Then we stop?"

  
Alastor: "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

  
Angel: "I will if you really want, but I'm thinking you shouldn't pass up on tryin' somethin' new out. 'specially when so many people like it."

  
Alastor: "A lot of people like not getting nagged at for various things as well."

  
Angel: "I'm not _nagging._ " He whines.

  
Alastor: "Aren't you?"

  
Angel: "I'm just suggesting!"

  
Alastor: "More than just suggesting."

  
Angel: "Offerin'."

  
Alastor: "...Can we at least sort this whole thing out first?"

  
Angel: "Oh, right. Yeah. Gotta get our bodies in the right way."

  
Alastor: "You can't tell me you _forgot._ "

  
Angel: He shrugs, giving him a grin. "It's pretty comfy inside of ya."

  
Alastor: "That innuendo did not go unnoticed. And it was not appreciated."

  
Angel: "Pff, sorry. It's pretty funny, you know?"

  
Alastor: "It really isn't."

  
Angel: "It is to me. Just a little."

  
Alastor: "What exactly is so amusing?"

  
Angel: "Dunno. You bein' all thrown off?"

  
Alastor: "And that's funny, is it?"

  
Angel: He nods, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

  
Alastor: _"Why?"_

  
Angel: "Seein' you flustered? Why do you think?"

  
Alastor: "I am not in any way _flustered._ "

  
Angel: "Sure you are. Outta your element here."

  
Alastor: "That doesn't mean I'm flustered."

  
Angel: "Would ya be if I told you I want to take a bath?"

  
Alastor: "...Certainly not."

  
Angel: "Can I take one then?"

  
Alastor: "Of course. Feel free."

  
Angel: "In your body? Naked? Unsupervised?"

  
Alastor: "...Supervision will be required."

  
Angel: "You gonna watch me then?"

  
Alastor: "Ugh... I suppose I must."

  
Angel: "You know I'm just kiddin' about the bath, right?"

  
Alastor: "Tsk. Not an appreciated joke."

  
Angel: "You thought I really wanted to?"

  
Alastor: "How am I meant to tell, hm?"

  
Angel: "Figured it was random enough."

  
Alastor: "Wanting to get naked."

  
Angel: "Wantin' to take a bath."

  
Alastor: "Which requires nudity."

  
Angel: "Would love to see you naked though."

  
Alastor: "No. Certainly not."

  
Angel: "Aw.."

  
Alastor: "You don't need to see anything more than you already have."

  
Angel: "I'm not going to go peeking until I need to."

  
Alastor: "You won't."

  
Angel: "I won't what? Need to?"

  
Alastor: "Not unless you eat something. And it's unnecessary."

  
Angel: "..eat something?"

  
Alastor: "It won't make a difference. So there's no need to."

  
Angel: "You're.. tellin' me not to eat?"

  
Alastor: "...You can if you'd really like to. But when I say it won't make a difference, I mean it."

  
Angel: "I don't understand."

  
Alastor: "You're hungry now. Aren't you?"

  
Angel: "Well, yeah, but I was gonna grab a bite to eat in a minute."

  
Alastor: "It won't help." He sighs, conjuring an apple. "Try if you like."

  
Angel: "..what do you mean? Why won't it help?" He takes the apple, looking up at him in confusion.

  
Alastor: "You'll see. If you eat some."

  
Angel: He takes a bite, looking at him strangely as he eats.

  
Alastor: "Do get that look off my face, dear. You'll understand in a moment."

  
Angel: "You want a bite?"

  
Alastor: "...Alright. He nods, holding out his hand."

  
Angel: Angel offers it up to his lips instead, smiling.

  
Alastor: He rolls his eyes, smiling wryly as he takes a bite.

  
Angel: "Good?" He asks, bringing the apple down to take another bite.

  
Alastor: "Delicious..." He murmurs, a hand to his stomach.

  
Angel: "Isn't it?" He takes another bite, feeling a little weird though with each swallow.

  
Alastor: "It's been... Quite a long time since I've been able to eat properly."

  
Angel: "What do you mean? What's wrong with this body?"

  
Alastor: "It doesn't get full. Ever."

  
Angel: "It.. doesn't get full? Isn't that a good thing?"

  
Alastor: "Darling, how used to hunger pangs are you?"

  
Angel: "Not too used to them. Usually the drugs cancel that out."

  
Alastor: "...Do be more careful with yourself, dear. And in that case, you're going to getting used to them fairly quickly."

  
Angel: "Wait, you said you can't get full. That doesn't mean you don't satisfy hunger at _all_ right?"

  
Alastor: "Correct. I am _always_ hungry. No matter whether I've eaten or not."

  
Angel: "That.. Is that part of your punishment?"

  
Alastor: "No... It's something of a side-effect from life."

  
Angel: "..I'm not quite understanding."

  
Alastor: "I wasn't human anymore by the time I died."

  
Angel: "Not.. human? What were you then?"

  
Alastor: "The same as I am now, more or less. A wendigo."

  
Angel: "A wendigo? What is that?"

  
Alastor: "What one becomes after they indulge in human flesh."

  
Angel: "..oh. That.. that can really happen?"

  
Alastor: "So it would appear! It was rather unpleasant."

  
Angel: "What.. Did it just make you forever hungry?"

  
Alastor: "No... It just made it so the only thing I could eat was more human flesh."

  
Angel: "..oh."

  
Alastor: "Mm. And, of course, there aren't any humans here, are there?"

  
Angel: "Well, fuck. That sucks for you."

  
Alastor: "Quite so! Another reason to set things right as soon as possible."

  
Angel: "Right.. Could let me drug myself up?"

  
Alastor: "No. No, I don't need to deal with the withdrawal afterward."

  
Angel: "You could just keep takin' the drugs."

  
Alastor: "No. I'd rather not."

  
Angel: "Might help."

  
Alastor: "I'd prefer to have the mental clarity."

  
Angel: "Even if it starves you?"

  
Alastor: "I'm used to it by now. I'll be fine."

  
Angel: "If you say so.."

  
Alastor: "Are you worried, dear?"

  
Angel: "Bein' hungry sucks."

  
Alastor: "Yes, well. That's just how it has to be."

  
Angel: "Wonder if there's any way to change it."

  
Alastor: "None that I've found. Not without turning me human again."

  
Angel: "And that ship's sailed."

  
Alastor: "Not entirely. But it would leave me far too weakened."

  
Angel: "..what do you mean?"

  
Alastor: "With enough time and power, it's entirely possible. But here? It's too dangerous."

  
Angel: "You'd get eaten down here."

  
Alastor: "Ironic, really."

  
Angel: "Pretty ironic. Pretty funny, too."

  
Alastor: "A bit, I suppose."

  
Angel: "Considering, ya know?"

  
Alastor: "That's where the irony comes in, dear."

  
Angel: "What would be really ironic is a human eating you though."

  
Alastor: "If there were any here it would solve the problem entirely."

  
Angel: "You'd eat them? No matter who they were?"

  
Alastor: "Not in their entirety. It'd be better to just take pieces at a time and let them heal. Keep a source."

  
Angel: "..I think I saw a movie like that once. They'd amputate limbs and eat them."

  
Alastor: "A bit much at once. They do have to _heal_ , dear."

  
Angel: "But you don't heal back muscle that's taken out, do ya?"

  
Alastor: "Not without a little help."

  
Angel: "That's just cruel, ya know? Poor human."

  
Alastor: "Mm... Well. A least I won't starve to death, hm?"

  
Angel: "You're not going to starve to _death._ "

  
Alastor: "Exactly the point, dear. I won't die."

  
Angel: "What would ya do if I turned into a human? Still eat me?"

  
Alastor: "...No. Oddly enough, I've gone and gotten attached."

  
Angel: "Would be pretty tempting, wouldn't it?"

  
Alastor: "Not that tempting. I've gone without before."

  
Angel: "Not enough to take a little bite?"

  
Alastor: "Are you trying to tempt me, dear?"

  
Angel: "I might if I was human. Just to see you lose yourself."

  
Alastor: "...You want to see me upset that badly? Why?"

  
Angel: "Upset? No. I wanna see you losing your cool."

  
Alastor: "Getting angry? Losing composure?"

  
Angel: "You'd get angry? I just mean giving in to urges."

  
Alastor: "I still have emotions, dear. Having control over how I express them doesn't negate their existence."

  
Angel: "But I want to see them expressed."

  
Alastor: "Why? There's no reason you'd need to see."

  
Angel: "I _want_ to."

  
Alastor: "You won't use it against me."

  
Angel: "No? Why would I use it against ya?"

  
Alastor: "Most would attempt to."

  
Angel: "What would be the point of it? Don' got nothin' to gain from seeing you be cute."

  
Alastor: He blinks, taken aback. "Cute??"

  
Angel: "Cute. You'd be so cute if I saw you blushin' or somethin'."

  
Alastor: "Is that-- _What?_ Is that really your only goal here?"

  
Angel: "Not my only goal but one of them."

  
Alastor: "What are some of your others then?"

  
Angel: "Seeing you smiling genuinely, maybe seein' ya without a smile at all."

  
Alastor: "...Why do you care whether I'm smiling genuinely or not?"

  
Angel: "Because I bet it looks really nice."

  
Alastor: "That's _all?"_

  
Angel: "Why else would I wanna see it?"

  
Alastor: "I don't know. That's why I asked."

  
Angel: "There's not any other reason."

  
Alastor: "...That's literally it? That's _all?"_

  
Angel: "Well, I mean. That and seeing what makes you really smile?"

  
Alastor: "...Do you think I haven't smiled for real around you, dear?"

  
Angel: "If you have, I haven't caught it."

  
Alastor: "Then you haven't been paying attention."

  
Angel: "Then smile for me. Lemme see."

  
Alastor: "It won't make much difference as I am now, will it?" He laughs, gesturing down to his current form.

  
Angel: "Yeah, but you'd get that unnatural smile off _my_ face."

  
Alastor: "Hah. A fair point." He snickers, letting his face relax into something more natural. "Better?"

  
Angel: "..better, yeah." He agrees, smiling softly.

  
Alastor: "...What an odd look to see on my own face."

  
Angel: "Is it?" He looks into the mirror, smile getting wider. "Aw, you're pretty like this."

  
Alastor: "First cute and now _pretty?_ Really, darling?"

  
Angel: "Really. You're pretty like this."

  
Alastor: "If you say, dear."

  
Angel: "I do. Can't you see it?"

  
Alastor: "Not on myself. It's the face I was born with more or less."

  
Angel: "It's a good face."

  
Alastor: "A plain face."

  
Angel: "Plain? Yeah right. You're hot, Daddy."

  
Alastor: "...Do _not_. Call me that."

  
Angel: "Aw, why not?"

  
Alastor: _"Because._ It's awful."

  
Angel: "Awful? Lotta people like that kinna thing."

  
Alastor: "And I'm not one of them."

  
Angel: "Fine, I'll call ya Al then, okay?"

  
Alastor: "You already do. As does Charlie."

  
Angel: "You know what I mean."

  
Alastor: "Do I?"

  
Angel: "That I'll just call you your name?"

  
Alastor: "Instead of any other unfortunate nicknames."

  
Angel: "Is there anything you want to be called?"

  
Alastor: "My name is fine, dear."

  
Angel: "You like calling me all these sweet names though."

  
Alastor: "They suit you."

  
Angel: "Some would suit you, too."

  
Alastor: "Oh? I'm going to regret this, but such as?"

  
Angel: "Gorgeous, beautiful, sexy."

  
Alastor: "...Can we take that last one out, perhaps?"

  
Angel: "Sexy? You are though. Real sexy when you've got certain looks on your face."

  
Alastor: "I do not attempt to portray myself that way. Ever."

  
Angel: "Comes off that way. Gets me all hot."

  
Alastor: "I didn't need to know that, dear..."

  
Angel: He laughs, resting his cheek against a pillow.

  
Alastor: "...When have you slept last?"

  
Angel: "Couple days.."

  
Alastor: "Mm... It's been longer since I've done the same. You might be feeling it."

  
Angel: "Great.. Should nap with me then."

  
Alastor: "Nap? ...I suppose it couldn't hurt."

  
Angel: "There you go. Snuggle up with me."

  
Alastor: "...Snuggle. Really?"

  
Angel: "Yes, really. Come cuddle with me, so I can press my face in your fluff."

  
Alastor: "Ah. Yes, I suppose this would be a new experience for you, wouldn't it?"

  
Angel: "M'hmm~. Always wanted to."

  
Alastor: "Oh, alright. Just the once."

  
Angel: "Lay down on your back, okay?"

  
Alastor: "No need to be so demanding." He laughs, leaning back against the pillows.

  
Angel: Angel leans over him, face plopping down right in the warm fluff.

  
Alastor: "Well? Is it what you were expecting?"

  
Angel: "It's so _soft._ " He groans, eyes closed.

  
Alastor: "It's your own fur, dear." He laughs a little, patting between his antlers.

  
Angel: "I've never been on this end of it. No wonder people love my chest so much."

  
Alastor: "It does appear to be very soft, yes."

  
Angel: "M'hmm." He nuzzles it, arms wrapping up around him.

  
Alastor: "Sleep, dear..." He murmurs, carefully petting at his ears.

  
Angel: He shivers, a happy noise leaving his throat.

  
Alastor: "Ah... This is so strange..."

  
Angel: "The _noises_ that keep leavin' me are strange. An' cute."

  
Alastor: " _Just_ strange."

  
Angel: _"Cute_. Fuckin' adorable even."

  
Alastor: "Absolutely not. That word cannot in any way be attribute to me. Ever."

  
Angel: "But your tail."

  
Alastor: "Is not cute."

  
Angel: "Is the cutest thing. I wanna touch it."

  
Alastor: _"No_. It's too sensitive."

  
Angel: "Can you touch it then?"

  
Alastor: "When I say sensitive, I mean it. More than the ears, but less than the antlers."

  
Angel: "..show me what ya mean."

  
Alastor: "You don't need a demonstration."

  
Angel: "Aw, but now you got me wondering."

  
Alastor: "Just. Touch it yourself. _Quickly._ "

  
Angel: "Don't wanna." He nuzzles at him, too comfy to move.

  
Alastor: "Hah... Then never mind it. Just sleep."

  
Angel: "Mm.." He whines, already feeling pretty sleepy though.

  
Alastor: _"Sleep._ " He insists, petting at him.

  
Angel: "You.. you, too."

  
Alastor: "We'll see."

  
Angel: Angel's gonna fall asleep on him. Get a good night's rest.

  
Alastor: Alastor probably will too eventually. Just because he's not used to having a source of warmth in bed with him.  


Angel: They'll get some good sleep then. Get to cuddle all up.

  
Alastor: Mm-hmm. Maybe if they're lucky they'll be switched back after bonding overnight.

  
Angel: Aw, so Al will wake up with his face all pressed in Angel's fluff.

  
Alastor: Yeeep. Disoriented and confused.

  
Angel: "Mornin', Sleeping Beauty."

  
Alastor: "...Angel. What happened?"

  
Angel: "We swapped back, it looks like."

  
Alastor: "So it would seem... All that research for nothing."

  
Angel: "Should have enjoyed it a little more." He pets through his hair.

  
Alastor: "Ah... I think we enjoyed it plenty at the time, dear."


	12. Doped Up

Angel: [https://twitter.com/PatienceIsKey3/status/1195140478196256768?s=20 ](https://twitter.com/PatienceIsKey3/status/1195140478196256768?s=20%C2%A0)

Alastor: Oh gosh. Vox, leave him alone.  


Angel: Shocking him on sensitive spots gosh.  


Alastor: Not cool.

  
Angel: He would do that.

  
Alastor: He would. A lot.  


Angel: Poor Al.  


Alastor: Too much electricity is bad for him, gosh.  


Angel: Especially with all his radio stuff.  


Alastor: Mm-hmm. Might fry his circuits.  


Angel: Make him go mentally offline for awhile.  


Alastor: Shut down his radio related powers, at least.  


Angel: M'hmm. Have him all weak.  


Alastor: If someone else isn't there to get him free, Vox might just kill him then and there.  


Angel: Charlie maybe? Or Angel. Just. Vox not expecting him to do anything and getting blindsided when Angel shoots through his screen.

  
Alastor: Coming to get Angel free from Valentino is probably why Alastor was even there in the first place. Took Val out and Vox was all that was left.

  
Angel: Vox surprised him and got him, and Angel _had_ to help.

  
Alastor: Alastor drops, but at least manages to summon enough tentacles with the blood he's already lost to tear Vox apart to keep him from coming back so quickly.

  
Angel: Angel just. Shudders and drops to his knees. Holy _fuck_.

  
Alastor: You 'n him both, darlin'... Everything's sore and he's probably not walking anywhere any time soon.

  
Angel: "..are. Are you okay?" He crawls over, hesitant to get too close. Vox's wires were still wrapped around Alastor, dug into his skin in some places. It looked like it hurt.

  
Alastor: "...Could be bettah. Radio's powered down..."  


Angel: "Yeah, I can hear that." He bites his lip, thinking about where to start. "I'm.. gonna get these outta you, okay?"

  
Alastor: "A'right... Might wanna make it quick, cher. Don' want anybody else comin' in f'r a lookie-loo."

  
Angel: "You are.. _really_ out of it, aren't you?" Angel blinks, astonished at how he's talking. "Hold still for me, okay? I'm gonna pull the one out of your stomach first."

  
Alastor: He gives a wet sounding laugh, nodding a little. "Think so. Make it quick." He repeats, gasping.

  
Angel: He does it fast, hissing when it tears at Alastor's skin.

  
Alastor: Alastor hisses, tensing up in pain. The sooner this is over with, the sooner they can get out of here.

  
Angel: "I know, I know. I'm sorry." He's a little more careful about the ones on his inner thighs, looking them over to see if there's any way to unhook them without tearing.

  
Alastor: "Ain'tcher fault... Might be bettah t' knock me out, darlin'..."  


Angel: "..I can dope ya up. Nothin' that'll hurt ya. Much."

  
Alastor: "Pain killers? Don' normally like 'em, but in dis case..."  


Angel: "Yeah. Organic kind. Real nice. Don't mind a little love bite from me, do ya?"

  
Alastor: "Not from you, cher... He smiles, eyes closing."

  
Angel: "Where do you want the bite? You're kind of.. I can get your arm?"  


Alastor: "Wherever works best. 'S up to you."  


Angel: He nods, carefully rolling back Alastor's sleeve before lowering his mouth to his skin. He sinks his fangs in, pushing in as much venom as he thinks will work.

  
Alastor: It begins working almost instantly and Alastor's breathing eases. "'S bettah already... Merci beaucoup, mon ange..."  


Angel: "Oh, keep talkin' to me like that, and I'll keep you doped up all you want." He smiles, kissing the bitemark better before going back to the cables. "Tell me if it still hurts, alright?" He taps the metal, seeing if there's a reaction.  
  
Alastor: "No' as much... I can 'andle it, ma belle. Don' worry bou' me."

  
Angel: "I can give you more if you need it, though." He murmurs, a little flustered at the sweet name.

  
Alastor: "'Kay..." He sighs, relaxing more as the venom takes further effect.  


Angel: "I think you're good." He laughs, focusing on his hands again as he works at getting the cable free.

  
Alastor: "Prolly..." He agrees, trying to hum a tune. "Quick now, mon coeur."  


Angel: "You're gonna have to tell me what all these names you're calling me mean later." He rubs at his thigh, making sure it's okay as he unwraps the coil from it and moves on to the next one.

  
Alastor: "I'll think 'bout it. Gotta be good, cher." He laughs, wishing he could move his arms enough to hold onto him.

  
Angel: "I'll be good for you, don't worry." He purrs, attention split on his task. It's not hard to pull the cords out, not until he gets to the ones on Al's neck. "I.. need you to hold real still for me, okay?"

  
Alastor: "Us'lly are. F'r th' mos' part. ...Righ'. I can do dat. Holdin' real still."

  
Angel: He's more careful about these, working the little arms of the tentacles loose one-by-one, so they won't just rip him open. He does the same for the second and then the one pinching into Alastor's scalp.  
  
Alastor: "Hgk... C-careful a th' antlers, trésor. Lotta nerves in dere..."

  
Angel: "Ah, my bad." He moves his hand away from the little antler, having to collect himself some after hearing that kind of noise leave Al.

  
Alastor: "Notcher fault..." He breathes, shivering from the aftershock.  
  
  
Angel: "I um. Got the thing." He murmurs, starting to unwrap the cables from around him now that they're free.

  
Alastor: "'S good... Ange. Y' ain't hurt none, are ya? Yer okay?"

  
Angel: "Not near as bad as you." He leans down, pressing his forehead against him. "Did you come in a car?"

  
Alastor: "Course not. Car ain't nowhere near fast 'nuff... 'S plenty blood here. Can use it ta get us home."

  
Angel: "I don't think you should be doing anything like that right now.. Let me call Charlie?"

  
Alastor: "Won't hurt me none... Don't needta bother Charlie."

  
Angel: "Yeah, I think this is the point where we bother Charlie, babe." He pets through his hair, frowning down at him softly.

  
Alastor: "She'll be upset. Migh' cry."

  
Angel: "We still need to get you back to the hotel." Angel pulls back, digging his phone out of his fluff.

  
Alastor: "Can jus' use a little voodoo... Won' hurt nothin'."

  
Angel: "..will it hurt you?"

  
Alastor: "Naw... Jus' get th' shadows ta move us. Already got plenty a blood here."

  
Angel: "..alright."

  
Alastor: "Jus' hold on, mmkay? Don' wanna leave ya behind."

  
Angel: "I've got you." He holds his arm, a tad worried he may be too high to do this right.

  
Alastor: "Mm... An' I've got you." He laughs a little, eyes closing as he summons the shadows to do his bidding.

  
Angel: It feels weird and comforting at the same time.

  
Alastor: When they fade, they're in the hotel lobby, the closest safe space he could manage.

  
Angel: "O-okay.. Alright. I'm gonna get you up on the couch, okay?"

  
Alastor: "Yeah, alrigh'..." He hums, letting the rest of his stress fade away now that they're somewhere safe.

  
Angel: "I'll be right back, okay?"

  
Alastor: "Mm... Hurry back, mon coeur. I'll be waitin'."

  
Angel: "I'm mentally cataloguing all these names, you know!" He calls back, hurrying to go get his first aid.

  
Alastor: "Y' won' remember 'em all." He laughs, wincing just a bit now that Angel's not in sight.

  
Angel: Angel has to take a minute to catch his breath, hand cradling where he had a punch thrown at it.

  
Alastor: "...Niffty? If yer aroun', could use some cleanin'. Drippin' blood everywhere..."

  
Angel: Angel's gonna be just a minute. Niffty coming in will freak out though, gosh. "Oh. My. _Gosh._ What happened to you!?"

  
Alastor: "Oh, this 'n' that. Jus' thought I oughta let y' know about th' mess in here b'fore it became too difficult to clean."

  
Angel: "You look like you stuck a fork in an outlet!" She chastises, hurrying to go fetch towels for the blood.

  
"More like the outlet stuck forks in him." Angel comes back over, medical supplies in hand.

  
Alastor: "Haha, yes, well. It was quite a _shock_ t' me, as well.

  
Angel: Angel snickers, coming back over and kneeling next to him. "Don't worry, got him all doped up, so he's not hurtin'. Wanna help me patch him up? Play a little nurse?"

  
"Mm, but you look beat up, too, Angel! Shouldn't you be laying with him?"

  
Alastor: " _Yes_. Yes, he absolutely should be. Angel, ma belle. Get down here b'fore you hurt yerself even more."

  
Angel: "I'm just a little roughed up. I'm fine, babydoll. Got me feelin' all good with your sweettalk."

  
Alastor: "No no no. I saw ya get hit too. Y' needta lay down."

  
Angel: "See what you did, Niffty?"

  
"Oh, it's fine! I'll take care of you both, now lay down, okay?"

  
Alastor: "Lay down. 'S plenty a room." He attempts to pat at the side of the couch only to wince.

  
Angel: "As much as I'd love to, I think Nifty needs clear access to ya. I'm gonna sit right here in this chair, okay?"

  
Alastor: "Aw... A'righ, I guess... Jus' get bettah."

  
Angel: "I will.. Should be worrying about yourself. You can't feel it, but you're pretty messed up."

  
Alastor: "Mm... I know. Ain't th' worst. I'll heal."

  
Angel: "It still looks really painful! I'm going to put burn ointment on it, okay? And wrap up the cuts."

  
Alastor: "Mmkay... Jus' be careful wif my tail 'n antlers."

  
Angel: "Oh, I wasn't planning on touching those." She laughs, getting to work on all the marks. Your ears need the blood cleaned out of them though.

  
Alastor: "Jus' makin' sure y' remember. Ears..." He frowns, ears twitching at the mere mention. "Feels weird."

  
Angel: "I know, but they're full of drying blood."

  
Alastor: "Mmh... Clean 'em. Quick like. Please."

  
Angel: "Yes, sir." She gets to work, Angel watching with a bit of jealousy. He coulda been touchin' the ears..

  
Alastor: He shifts uncomfortably as she gets started, ears twitching every so often.

  
Angel: "Hold still, and it'll be over faster." She chastises, being careful with her touches.

  
Alastor: "'M not doin' it on purpose, chou..."

  
Angel: "I know, I know. I'm almost done, though."

  
Alastor: "Go faster. Won' hurt."

  
Angel: "You sure?" She looks down, frowning softly.

  
Alastor: "'M sure... Can't hardly feel 'em." He fibs, tilting his head forward.

  
Angel: "Alright, I'm almost done."

  
"Can I do it? I wanna do it." Angel finally whines.

  
Alastor: "Angel?" He blinks, looking over to him. "You wanna?"

  
Angel: "Please? I want to clean your ears out. You can lay in my lap."

  
"I don't know.."

  
Alastor: "'S fine wif me. More 'n fine. C'mere?"

  
Angel: Angel pushes himself up, nudging Niffty out of the way.

  
"Really? Well, fine, I supposed I can work on him while he's working on you."

  
Alastor: "'S fine, chou. Don' even worry 'bout it. He reassures, trying to sit up."

  
Angel: Angel helps him, sliding in under his head with care.

  
Alastor: Alastor relaxes against his lap with a pleased sigh, turning his head enough to nose against his stomach.

  
Angel: "Aw.. You're so sweet when you're high, Al." He smiles, petting through his hair.

  
Alastor: "Ain't _high_..." He mumbles, leaning into his hand.

  
Angel: "You are a little." He hums, hand finding Alastor's ear to stroke at it.

  
Alastor: "'M not..." He shivers, smiling softly. "Jus' a little shook up."

  
Angel: "Your ears okay? They hurt?"

  
Alastor: "Mm. Little sore. Nothin' worth worryin' bout."

  
Angel: "They're okay for me to be touching though?" He lifts Al's hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss.

  
Alastor: "'S okay." He confirms, twisting his hand up to pet at his cheek.

  
Angel: He smiles, kissing at his wrist instead. "Gonna bite you again, okay?"

  
Alastor: "Hm? Fer what? Don' need bitin'."

  
Angel: "You said they were sore, right? Not supposed to be feelin' any pain." He nibbles at his wrist, feeling out a good place to sink his fangs into.

  
Alastor: "Jus' a little... Don't needta be doped up no more. 'M okay."

  
Angel: "You sure?"

  
Alastor: "'M sure. Don' wanna be too outta it. Wanna r'member."

  
Angel: "Okay. Won't do it then." He kisses him one more time before laying his arm down. "Need to get at your ears, don't I?"

  
Alastor: "Yes, please." He hums, nuzzling into his stomach again.

  
Angel: "Ah.. Fuck.. Easy with the nuzzling there, babe." He pets through his hair, careful not to touch his antlers.

  
Alastor: "Mm? ...Oh. 'M sorry. Was it too hard?"

  
Angel: "No, no just. Maybe a little too nice."

  
Alastor: "...Don' understand. Too nice?"

  
Angel: "Feels good.." He rubs at a soft ear, other hand stroking through his hair.

  
Alastor: "Mmh... Feelin' good's a good thing, silly." He hums, pushing into his hand.

  
Angel: "Not.. not all sexy good when you're doped up."

  
Alastor: "Oh... No. Don' wan' sexy... Jus' nice feelin's..."

  
Angel: "Yeah, so.. Maybe don't nuzzle right over my lap, m'kay?"

  
Alastor: "Kay..." He mumbles, ears drooping a bit.

  
Angel: "Aw, don't. I didn't mean anything bad. I like you cuddling."

  
Alastor: "'S nice... 'N I wanna. Please?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, you can. Keep cuddlin' me all you want."

  
Alastor: "But I don' wan' th' sexy stuff..."

  
Angel: "That's okay. I'll keep the sexy wrapped up."

  
Alastor: "So 's okay?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, yeah it's okay."

  
Alastor: "...Promise?"

  
Angel: "Promise." He pets him, gentle and careful of his wounds.

  
Alastor: He sighs, nuzzling into his hand. "Y're too good t' me."

  
Angel: "Not true. I'm being perfectly reasonable."

  
Alastor: "Mm-mm. No' reasonable at all."

  
Angel: "No? Why am I not reasonable?" He asks, leaning down to kiss at an ear.

  
Alastor: "Not a good person, cher. Should know dat."

  
Angel: "Nobody down here is _nice_."

  
Alastor: "Course no'... But some're worse den others."

  
Angel: "That I can agree with.."

  
Alastor: "'M not one a the bettah ones, coeur..."

  
Angel: "You're being pretty sweet right now though."

  
Alastor: "Current disposition withstandin'."

  
Angel: "You are _very_ sweet right now, and you were sweet comin' after me."

  
Alastor: "Naw... Couldn' leave ya there. You'da been hurt... Coulda been killed..."

  
Angel: "You came for me.."

  
Alastor: "Course I did... Had ta keep ya safe..."

  
Angel: "..thank you." He murmurs, soft as he can.

  
Alastor: "Don' gotta thank me... Couldn' leave ya. _Wouldn't_."

  
Angel: "I didn't think anyone was gonna come after me."

  
Alastor: "Why wouldn' I? If anyone else had known, they'd a been there too."

  
Angel: "I didn't want to involve you all.."

  
Alastor: "Got myself involved."

  
Angel: "I know you did.. I'm glad you did."

  
Alastor: "Y're important, coeur... Mon trésor."

  
Angel: "That sounds an awful lot like you're calling me your treasure. Don't correct me if I'm wrong."

  
Alastor: "Mm-mm. No' wrong." He hums, reaching up for his face.

  
Angel: "Um.. Are you both a little loopy maybe?" Niffty asks, looking between them unsurely.

  
Alastor: "Chou... Dunno. Kinna fried, after all." He laughs, bringing up the shocking incident from earlier. "Don' feel loopy."

  
Angel: "What are you calling me?" Niffty asks, tilting her head to the side.

  
Alastor: "...Cabbage. Bu's a term a endearmen', I swear."

  
Angel: "Mm.. I believe you! I don't think you'd call me anything mean."

  
Alastor: "I wouldn'. No' you, dear."

  
Angel: "You're pretty sweet." Angel hums, leaning down to kiss him again.

  
"Should you really be kissing him when he's drugged?"

  
Alastor: "Don' mind it... Know who he is. 'S fine."

  
Angel: "You're sure?"

  
"I'm not gonna take advantage. Just kissin' him a little. On safe spots."

  
Alastor: "Mm-hmm. 'M sure. Angel's good. Won' do nothin' he shouldn't."

  
Angel: "You sure trust him a lot, don't you?"

  
Alastor: "Course... Same as you 'n' Husk, chou."

  
Angel: Angel bites at his lip, something in his chest all warm as he pets at Alastor's ears.

  
Alastor: "Hey. Hey, no. You'll inject yerself wif venom." He frowns, lifting a hand up to brush against his lips.

  
Angel: "Pff, no, I got that under control." Angel smiles into Alastor's palm. "Don' do nothin' to me anyway."

  
Alastor: "Still shouldn' bite yerself... Yer already hurt."

  
Angel: "I'm okay. Just a little banged up. Nothin' near as bad as you."

  
Alastor: "Don' make a difference. Gotta get bettah."

  
Angel: "I will.. You work on getting better, too, alright?"

  
Alastor: "Mm-hmm. I'll heal up jus' fine, coeur."

  
Angel: I know you will." He smiles down at him, looking Al's relaxed face over and trying to memorize it.

  
Alastor: "Mmh... Look pretty today, cher." He murmurs, petting at his cheek.

  
Angel: "Do I?" Angel laughs, leaning into his touch. "That's surprising."

  
Alastor: "Surprisin'? Naw... Y're always pretty."

  
Angel: "Even after a beatin'?"

  
Alastor: " _Always._ " He insists, pulling in to nuzzle at Angel's stomach.

  
Angel: "Ah.. is it soft?" He asks, laughing a little breathlessly.

  
Alastor: "Mmh. 'S nice. Sof' 'n fluffy..."

  
Angel: "Yeah.. Most people like it."

  
Alastor: "Mm..." He frowns at the reminder, hugging him tightly.

  
Angel: Angel ruffles his fingers through Al's hair, not able to see his expression with it buried against his stomach.

  
Alastor: He sighs, ears twitching against his hand.

  
Angel: "..so your antlers. Can't touch 'em?"

  
Alastor: "Too sensitive, cher... An' not in th' way ya'd like neither."

  
Angel: "Sensitive like an exposed nerve then?"

  
Alastor: "Mm. 'S too much. Stick to th' ears if you wanna touch, kay?"

  
Angel: "Fine.. Even if they're really cute." He mumbles, tracing near the base of one before moving on to Al's ear.

  
Alastor: He shudders, ears twitching. "Désolé, coeur..."

  
Angel: Angel shivers, tugging softly at his ear. "Dezole?" He asks, head tilting to the side. "An' what are you calling me now?"

  
Alastor: "'Sorry'." He translates, squeezing him tighter as his ear is pulled. "'S 'heart'... Mon coeur..."

  
Angel: "..'My heart'?" Angel asks softly, something warm welling up in his own heart.

  
Alastor: He hums in confirmation, kissing at his stomach.

  
Angel: "Ah.." His fur brightens, Angel cupping Al to himself.

  
Alastor: "Mon beau coeur chéri." He murmurs, smiling against his stomach.

  
Angel: "Your.. your what?" He swallows, stomach all fuzzy and warm.

  
Alastor: "Beautiful, darlin' heart..." He hums, kissing him again.

  
Angel: "T-talkin' to me like that.. You should.. maybe wait to do it when you're sober." He breathes, fingers curling in Al's hair.

  
Alastor: "'M plenty sober. Don' get high."

  
Angel: "You're high on the drug I gave you. Remember?"

  
Alastor: "Anesthesia don' coun'."

  
Angel: "Sure does. It just wasn't for fun."

  
Alastor: "No. Don' count." He insists, frowning.

  
Angel: "Does, too." He smiles, rubbing at his ear. "My fault though. Gave you a little much if you're really loopy off it."

  
Alastor: "'M not loopy neither. Jus' lackin' radio access."

  
Angel: "..you can't connect to the radios?"

  
Alastor: "Naw. Got shocked, r'member? Tubes 'r blown."

  
Angel: "So is that why you can't do the radio voice?"

  
Alastor: "Mm. Outta practice wiffout it. Sound dumb..."

  
Angel: "You don't sound dumb. 's kinna hot, actually."

  
Alastor: He slowly blinks, thinking as his face starts to burn. "...Hot?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, hot. You're hot anyway, but the accent is really nice to listen to."

  
Alastor: "Y're jus' tryin' a embarrass me..."

  
Angel: "I'm not. Totally mean it 'n everythin'. Didn't know you _could_ get embarrassed with compliments."

  
Alastor: "Ain't totally impenetrable..."

  
Angel: "You sayin' I _can_ penetrate you?"

  
Alastor: "...No' a good joke, cher." He mutters, flustered.

  
Angel: "Sorry, couldn't help it." He snickers, scritching carefully at Al's scalp.

  
Alastor: "'S bettah when those kindsa jokes ain't 'bout me personally..."

  
Angel: "Would it have been better if I said you could penetrate me?"

  
Alastor: " _No_. Ain't inta dat, coeur..."

  
Angel: "Aw, okay. No sexy stuff."

  
Alastor: "Si'l vous plâit..."

  
Angel: "Mm?" He asks, tugging at a fluffy ear.

  
Alastor: " _Please_." He repeats, tugging back.

  
Angel: "..kind of nice hearing you begging me. Not gonna lie."

  
Alastor: "Cher, do _no'._ Really ain't appreciated."

  
Angel: "Sorry.. Can' help it sometimes."

  
Alastor: "I know... Bu' really. 'S uncomfor'ble..."

  
Angel: "Even though you know I'm jokin'? Mostly."

  
Alastor: "'S like... Panic. F'r no reason..."

  
Angel: "Panic? Really?"

  
Alastor: "Mm... Ain't no fun."

  
Angel: "I didn't realize that.."

  
Alastor: "'M gettin' used t' it when it's t'ward someone else..."

  
Angel: "So.. if I was talkin' about sex with someone else, it'd be different?"

  
Alastor: "Still uncomfor'ble... But no' in th' same way."

  
Angel: "Mm.. I'll try an' remember that then."

  
Alastor: "Merci..." He mumbles, nosing into his stomach once more.

  
Angel: Angel smiles, petting at Alastor's cheek. "You feelin' okay?"

  
Alastor: "Mm... Tired 's all."

  
Angel: "Sleep then. You'll heal faster anyway."

  
Alastor: "...You'll be here? When I wake up?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, sugar. I'll be here."

  
Alastor: "Okay... Don' go nowhere."

  
Angel: "I won't. I'll be here when you get up."

  
Alastor: "Sleep some y'rself, cher... Needta."

  
Angel: "I'll get some later."

  
Alastor: "Promise?"

  
Angel: "Promise." He leans down, kissing at his hair.

  
Alastor: "Okay..." He smiles, eyes closing. "Bonne nuit, coeur... Je t'aime." He murmurs, starting to doze.

  
Angel: "Buonanotte, il mio amore." He replies, smile soft.

  
Alastor: Alastor's gonna wake up and remember the whole thing and be soooo embarrassed.

  
Angel: While Angel's passed out, still sitting with Alastor's head in his lap.

  
Alastor: Niffty, _why_ did you let him keep talking? This is terrible. Awful. The absolute _worst._

  
Angel: "Aw, you were being all cute and sweet though! And you wanted Angel, not me."

  
Alastor: "Lies and absolute slander, how dare you. You should've knocked me out."

  
Angel: "Oh hush, it was fine. Are you feeling better though?"

  
Alastor: "Of course. I'm perfectly fine."

  
Angel: "Are you _really?_ It was bad enough yesterday that you had Angel inject you with venom."

  
Alastor: "...I _am_ fine. Really. I'm a fast healer, you know that."

  
Angel: "Your voice doesn't have a filter." She points out, arms crossing.

  
Alastor: "Yes, well... That's a different matter."

  
Angel: "So.. you're okay but you're not?"

  
Alastor: "In a sense, yes. Physically I am healed."

  
Angel: "..but you can't do the radio thing."

  
Alastor: "The connection seems to be broken for the time being... But it's fine. I'll fix it."

  
Angel: "Alright.. Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

  
Alastor: "Mm... Angel will probably need something when he wakes, so you may as well, yes."

  
Angel: "Alright then! I'll let you get back to cuddling."

  
Alastor: "...Must you, dear?" He sighs, flushing as he covers his face with his hand.

  
Angel: "I thought I was your cabbage!" She calls back, giggling as she dances out of the room.

  
Alastor: "Oh, hush!" He calls after her, leaning back against the couch. "...Can't be comfortable laying like that." He murmurs, pulling Angel over to lay in his lap.

  
Angel: Angel can't hold his smile back any longer at that, and he turns over to nuzzle in against Alastor's stomach.

  
Alastor: "...Awake, are we?" He smiles wryly, somewhat amused at the turnabout from last night's position.

  
Angel: "Been awake, yeah." He peeks up at him, am amused expression of his own on his face. "How ya feelin', babe?"

  
Alastor: "If that's the case then you heard what I told Niffty."

  
Angel: "Yeah, and I heard about your radio thing."

  
Alastor: "Mm... It'll be fixed. And how are you, dear?"

  
Angel: "'M good. All healed up pretty much."

  
Alastor: "Pretty much? Are you still hurting?"

  
Angel: "Jus' a little sore." He nuzzles his stomach, eyes closing.

  
Alastor: "Not ideal, but better, I suppose..." He sighs, waiting a moment before carefully petting through Angel's hair.

  
Angel: Angel purrs, leaning towards the touch.

  
Alastor: "Payback, hm?" He laughs, massaging at his scalp.

  
Angel: "Just enjoying the reverse. You were so cuddly last night. Got upset when I said to calm down on it."

  
Alastor: "...I remember." He sighs, bringing a hand up to his face.

  
Angel: "It was cute. An' you were talkin' in this really hot accent and going all Frenchy on me. I was dying."

  
Alastor: "Mm. Still think it's hot, do ya?" He murmurs, gently tugging at his fur. "Mos' folks tended t' hate it."

  
Angel: Angel groans, hiding his face against Al. _"How?_ It's like. The best thing."

  
Alastor: "Hah. It's really not. It cost me a lot of jobs in the beginning."

  
Angel: "Aw.. Why's that? Givin' too many people unwanted boners?"

  
Alastor: "Aha. No. No, nothing like that at all. It was a racial issue."

  
Angel: "..racial? He asks, brows furrowing."

  
Alastor: "Mm. Do recall that I was human once, dear."

  
Angel: He turns over, looking up at him curiously. "What were ya?"

  
Alastor: "Cajun. Mixed, dear. Changing my accent let me pass for not."

  
Angel: "Mixed." He tilts his head, looking him over. "You could pass, though? I thought little towns always new everythin'?"

  
Alastor: "N'Orleans weren't no little town. Was a city. A big one."

  
Angel: "Big enough no one new?"

  
Alastor: "One of the largest cities in the south. Over 300,000 people."

  
Angel: "That's pretty damn big.. I can see how you'd be able to keep it on the downlow."

  
Alastor: "Not so large as somewhere like New York, of course. But easy enough to keep myself hidden."

  
Angel: "..was it bad? Back then?"

  
Alastor: _"Racism?_ You're from the same general era, you tell me, darling."

  
Angel: "Yeah.. I just mean. It was worse down south, wasn't it? 'Least that's what I heard."

  
Alastor: "Mm. Remains of slavery and all that rot. It's always worse in the south."

  
Angel: "Why didn't your family move up? I mean. It wasn't a picnic in New York either, but it might'a been a little better."

  
Alastor: "...Money, mostly. It's why I went out to the city in the first place."

  
Angel: "Ah, right. ..you landed a pretty sweet gig though, didn't ya?"

  
Alastor: "Radio host, yes. I did fairly well for myself."

  
Angel: "Sounds like it. You were a celebrity an' all that."

  
Alastor: "More or less. Wasn't what I wanted, really."

  
Angel: "No? You didn't like being on the radio?"

  
Alastor: "Oh, no. I loved it. Still do. But I wasn't in it for the fame. I could've done without all the attention."

  
Angel: "You just liked the talkin' and stuff?"

  
Alastor: "And the music. I didn't need anything else."

  
Angel: "That's.. actually really sweet."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Is it? What's so sweet about it?"

  
Angel: "I dunno. You having something you love doing that much. It's cute."

  
Alastor: "Is it cute when I kill people on-air as well then?"

  
Angel: "..that's not so cute. Like your stories though that you tell."

  
Alastor: "Oh? Does that mean you listen to my broadcasts?"

  
Angel: "..sometimes. Maybe."

  
Alastor: "You do. Don't you?"

  
Angel: "Might've heard a few, yeah." He nuzzles into his stomach, quiet.

  
Alastor: "You like them that much?"

  
Angel: "Got a nice voice to listen to."

  
Alastor: "Even without the accent?"

  
Angel: "Yeah. An' you threaten the listeners sometimes. Get all close to the microphone."

  
Alastor: "Hah... Do you want me to be that close to you?"

  
Angel: "Don't think you understand how hot voices are."

  
Alastor: "I don't. I'm not attracted to things that way, dear."

  
Angel: "At all?"

  
Alastor: "At all. I have no predilection to anything in that manner."

  
Angel: "Well.. It's hot, and your singin's kinna nice, too."

  
Alastor: "He laughs, pulling at his hair. Alright. I'll take your word for it, darling."

  
Angel: "Mm.. Listen to your cast before I go to sleep."

  
Alastor: "...I'm the last thing you hear before you fall asleep?"

  
Angel: "What a way to put it."

  
Alastor: "But it's the truth, is it not?"

  
Angel: "Well, yeah.. I mean. Sometimes you're still playin' while I'm sleeping, too. ..is that weird?"

  
Alastor: "No. Not weird." He shakes his head, smile soft and fond. "You're the sweet one here, dear."

  
Angel: "..shut up." He mumbles, hiding his face against his stomach.

  
Alastor: "Oh? I thought you liked my voice?" He teases, fluffing up his fur.

  
Angel: "Shut. Up." He flushes, the pink of his fur brightening under Al's fingers.

  
Alastor: He laughs, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Don't be so flustered, coeur."

  
Angel: "You're the one trying to embarrass me here."

  
Alastor: "Not my intention, cher. But turnabout is fair play, you realise."

  
Angel: "You were being cute all by yourself last night."

  
Alastor: "Shhh. There's no need to bring that up."

  
Angel: "You were. Really cute. Sweet.."

  
Alastor: "I was extremely out of it."

  
Angel: "I know you were. I drugged ya up good." He laughs, kissing at his stomach.

  
Alastor: "Too good. I could hardly feel a thing."

  
Angel: "Good. You were really messed up."

  
Alastor: "Nothing I couldn't have handled."

  
Angel: "You asked for me to drug you, Al. Without asking much about what you were going to get drugged with."

  
Alastor: "I know. I'm not angry. You were beginning to panic and the idea of it calmed you."

  
Angel: "..you looked really hurt."

  
Alastor: "I was. But it hardly matters now."

  
Angel: "It mattered to me. Especially since you were hurt because of me."

  
Alastor: "I was hurt because Vox is an absolute bastard."

  
Angel: "You let him get the jump on you.. Shouldn't have been worried about me."

  
Alastor: "Of course I was going to worry about you... Making sure you were safe was the whole _point._ "

  
Angel: "Not if it was going to having you hurting that bad."

  
Alastor: "Darling, if you retained any of the things I called you last night, you'll know that's not at all true."

  
Angel: "..you called me your heart."

  
Alastor: "I did... And you know I meant it."

  
Angel: "What, um. What were the other things you called me?"

  
Alastor: "...Beautiful. Darling, lovely... Treasure."

  
Angel: "I.. I remember the treasure one." He bites his lip, fur coloring. "..say it in French again?"

  
Alastor: "Trésor..."

  
Angel: Angel shivers, leaning in closer.

  
Alastor: "Tu es mon tout et je t'aime tellement plus que je ne peux l'exprimer..."

  
Angel: He whines, fingers digging into the sheets. "What.. what are you saying?"

  
Alastor: "Hah... Nothing important, dear. Never mind it."

  
Angel: "Aw, no." He whines, pressing his face to Al's hair. "Tell me?"

  
Alastor: "...Basically it boils down to you being very, very important."

  
Angel: "Mm.. They're right about French makin' things sound a lot sweeter."

  
Alastor: "Not sweet enough for you in English?"

  
Angel: "Doesn't make my stomach all squirmy quite as much. I like it in English though, too."

  
Alastor: "Hm. Should I being speaking to you entirely in French, I wonder?"

  
Angel: "Solo se mi vuoi parlare interamente in italiano, amore mio." He croons over to him.

  
Alastor: "Ah. I hope you realise I was able to parse a good bit of that. ...Mon amour."

  
Angel: Angel hides his face against him, blushing hotly. "..it could have just been a pet name."

  
Alastor: "But it wasn't." He smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Je t'aime aussi, coeur."

  
Angel: "You're just.. dirty-talking my heart at this point." He murmurs.

  
Alastor: "Sweet talking, cher. There's nothing dirty about what I've been saying."

  
Angel: "Sweet-talking me then. It's doing something."

  
Alastor: "Something nice, if that blush is anything to go by."

  
Angel: "Hush up. You were blushing an awful lot before."

  
Alastor: "That has nothing to do with anything."

  
Angel: "It makes me feel better."

  
Alastor: "Does it? Are you that embarrassed?"

  
Angel: "..a little. Not really used to having sweet-talk work on me like this."

  
Alastor: "No? It's usually sexual in nature, is it not?"

  
Angel: "Yeah.. usually sexual or overly sweet to try and get me doin' what they want."

  
Alastor: "So it's that part that you're unused to."

  
Angel: "The way you say it, too."

  
Alastor: "In French?" He laughs, hugging him tightly.

  
Angel: "Your _tone_ , smartass. You say it all sincerely."

  
Alastor: He laughs again, kissing him sweetly. "I am very sincere."

  
Angel: "I'm being sincere, too.."

  
Alastor: "I know, darling. You're honest."

  
Angel: "You really think I am?"

  
Alastor: "I know you are, coeur."

  
Angel: "No doubt?" He asks, head tilting to the side.

  
Alastor: "None whatsoever."

  
Angel: "Kinda risky, isn't it?"

  
Alastor: "No. And even if it were, it's one I'd be willing to take."

  
Angel: Angel bites his cheek, holding down a smile.

  
Alastor: "Now you stop that. You know how I feel about smiling." He laughs, tickling under his chin. "Smile, my dear."

  
Angel: He laughs, smile blooming on his face despite not wanting it to. "I'd say you have a fetish if I didn't know better."

  
Alastor: "Hah! Well, it's a good thing you know better then, isn't it?"

  
Angel: "M'hmm~. Sure thing."

  
Alastor: _"Angel._ You had better know better."

  
Angel: "I said didn't I? Why ya gettin' all up in arms?" He asks, grinning.

  
Alastor: "I know that tone, darling."

  
Angel: "What tone?"

  
Alastor: "Sarcasm, dear."

  
Angel: "Mm.. Not sure what ya mean."

  
Alastor: "Yes, you are. Don't you play dumb with me, dearest."

  
Angel: "Most people like dumb."

  
Alastor: "Most people are idiots themselves. I want you, not _dumb._ "

  
Angel: "Don't want me playin' dumb with ya either?"

  
Alastor: "I'd rather you didn't play dumb, yes."

  
Angel: "So picky, picky."

  
Alastor: "I'm not. I just want you as you are."

  
Angel: "What if I like being a little dumb?"

  
Alastor: "Do you? Pretending you're not as brilliant as you are?"

  
Angel: "..brilliant?"

  
Alastor: "Absolutely brilliant, yes."

  
Angel: "I.. I wouldn't.. _Why?_ "

  
Alastor: "Why what, darling?"

  
Angel: "Why do you think I'm brilliant?"

  
Alastor: "Because you _are."_

  
Angel: "There's literally nothin' I've done to make ya think that."

  
Alastor: "Isn't there? It's easy to see. When you're looking for it."

  
Angel: "Yeah? Like what?"

  
Alastor: "Fishing for compliments, are we?" He teases, poking between his eyes.

  
Angel: "Fishing for what you think is so brilliant."

  
Alastor: "I've seen you talk your way out of almost anything."

  
Angel: "People jus' get tired of my mouth running is all."

  
Alastor: "No. That's not it. You're smart."

  
Angel: "Whatever you want to say."

  
Alastor: "You are. Don't sell yourself short, coeur."

  
Angel: "..people aren't supposed to point out that I might be a little smarter than I act."

  
Alastor: "And why not? You've got your soul back, darling. You're free to be whatever you like."

  
Angel: "Yeah but.. Fuck, I dunno. It's still weird."

  
Alastor: "You'll get used to it. We've plenty of time."

  
Angel: "You need to get all healed, too."

  
Alastor: "Mm. I'll heal eventually. It'll be fine."

  
Angel: "You need anything to heal faster?"

  
Alastor: "I don't. It's nothing to worry about, my dear."

  
Angel: "You sure? I can get ya somethin'. Food, drinks, ya know."

  
Alastor: "No no, worry about yourself, dear. I'm sure Niffty will have breakfast ready soon anyway."

  
Angel: "Oh, right. She's makin' us some food."

  
Alastor: "She is. And while her cooking can't compare to yours, she's still very good at it."

  
Angel: "Yeah.. Wonder if she's making me something."

  
Alastor: "I did ask her to, yes."

  
Angel: "Yeah? What's she makin'?"

  
Alastor: "Pancakes, probably. She's always been one for sweets."

  
Angel: "Mm.. I won't complain."

  
Alastor: "You don't like them?"

  
Angel: "Prefer something less sweet in the mornin', but I can eat pancakes."

  
Alastor: "You don't have to put the syrup on them. That's the sweet part, yes?"

  
Angel: "You can't eat pancakes without some sorta topping, Al."

  
Alastor: "Butter is good enough."

  
Angel: "I'd say.. Maybe some berry syrup."

  
Alastor: "Blueberry, perhaps?"

  
Angel: "Blueberry or strawberry." He coos.

  
Alastor: "...Strawberry, hm?"

  
Angel: "Yes, strawberry." He grins against his stomach, peeking up at him.

  
Alastor: "My. What an odd, completely unrelated choice."

  
Angel: "Isn't it? Thought it'd go well. Maybe some whip-cream I can lick off the strawberry sauce, too."

  
Alastor: "Mm. When you were just complaining about not wanting sweets so early?"

  
Angel: "That kinda sweetness is different."

  
Alastor: "I don't see how."

  
Angel: "It is. I'm always ready for some strawberries."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Duly noted, my dear."

  
Angel: "Good." He hums, leaning in close and nuzzling him.

  
Alastor: Alastor hums a quiet tune, petting through his hair.

  
Angel: Angel's hands slide back up towards warm ears, wanting to feel them.

  
Alastor: "Ah... You could at least ask first, dear." He tilts his head forward anyway, letting him touch.

  
Angel: "My hands were already all buried up in your hair. Didn't think it was that much of a stretch."

  
Alastor: "Fair, I suppose. Either way, I don't particularly mind at the moment."

  
Angel: "Tell me if you start to?"

  
Alastor: "I will." He hums, tail thwapping against the back of the couch.

  
Angel: "Aw.." Angel laughs, leaning in close.

  
Alastor: "Hush. Nothing here worth cooing about."

  
Angel: "Your tail is _adorable_."

  
Alastor: _"Hush_." He repeats, prodding at his side.

  
Angel: Angel jumps, laughing at the touch.

  
Alastor: "What's this? Are you ticklish, my dear?"

  
Angel: "Don't you _dare._ "

  
Alastor: "Hm~? Don't _what?_ "

  
Angel: "Tickle me. Don't do it, or I'll bite you."

  
Alastor: "Oh? You'll bite me, will you?" He hums, amused.

  
Angel: "I will, yeah. Inject you a little, too."

  
Alastor: "Oh, really? Just for a little tickle?"

  
Angel: "Yes. Don't like it." He nuzzles up against his ear, kissing it.

  
Alastor: "It's just me here, darling." He laughs, ear twitching.

  
Angel: "Still. Tickling isn't my idea of fun."

  
Alastor: "Very well, my dear. I'll leave you be."

  
Angel: "Thanks.. You ticklish?"

  
Alastor: "Not at all!"

  
Angel: "Can I test it?"

  
Alastor: "Test? Why?'

  
Angel: "To see what your natural laugh sounds like."

  
Alastor: "You've heard it before, dear. No need to test."

  
Angel: "Have I? When?"

  
Alastor: "Last night, for one. Though I suppose it was a bit lackluster considering."

  
Angel: "The chuckling? I mean all-out laughing. Can't catch your breath, laughter."

  
Alastor: "Something a bit more manic, you mean? I'm not sure I've done that out of anything other than anger."

  
Angel: "..and maybe being tickled?"

  
Alastor: "Darling. _No_."

  
Angel: "Fair." He kisses his ear again, not arguing.

  
Alastor: He hums, relaxing further. "Extremely."

  
Angel: "You like your ears getting attention?"

  
Alastor: "It does feel nice..."

  
Angel: "I like doing it."

  
Alastor: "Can't feel that good in comparison to you, dear."

  
Angel: "What do ya mean?"

  
Alastor: "That you're much softer."

  
Angel: "I am, but I might not be as into soft, you know? Might like it hard."

  
Alastor: "...I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

  
Angel: "That's a type of response, you know."

  
Alastor: "No, it isn't. Hush."

  
Angel: "It was funny, wasn't it?"

  
Alastor: "Not at all!"

  
Angel: "I thought so. That's the important thing."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Yes, I suppose so."

  
Angel: "Did it bother ya?"

  
Alastor: "Not as much as it would have when we first met."

  
Angel: "But it still did a little? Sorry 'bout that."

  
Alastor: "It's alright, darling. I know you mean no ill-will."

  
Angel: "My innuendos are pretty tame around you. Try to tone it down a little."

  
Alastor: "I know you do, dear. I greatly appreciate it."

  
Angel: "I'm a good boy?"

  
Alastor: "...Yes?"

  
Angel: "Can ya say it?" He asks, trying not to laugh.

  
Alastor: "I get the feeling that I don't want to."

  
Angel: "Aw, why? It sounds innocent, right? It'd be innocent to you."

  
Alastor: "But not to _you_."

  
Angel: "It'd be something I might take with me for later, yeah."

  
Alastor: "Knowing that makes it worse, dear..."

  
Angel: "Aw, no fun time for me?"

  
Alastor: "You've... Been very good?"

  
Angel: "No, no. You gotta say. 'Good boy'. That's all."

  
Alastor: "...Good boy."

  
Angel: "Best boy?" He asks, amused.

  
Alastor: He sighs, bemused. "Best boy."

  
Angel: Angel giggles, pressing his face against Al's hair.

  
Alastor: "You're so very lucky I love you, darling."

  
Angel: "..love me?"

  
Alastor: "Oui... Je t'aime, mon coeur. I love you."

  
Angel: "Ah.. I.. I'm not.. sure how to answer.."

  
Alastor: "...You don't have to."

  
Angel: "I.. I really.. It's just.. Been a long time, ya know?"

  
Alastor: "I understand. I'm not going anywhere, dear."

  
Angel: "Hope not. Kinda wanna keep ya around."

  
Alastor: "You won't be rid of me so easily. I'm much too persistent."

  
Angel: He snorts, kissing his temple. "Persistent?"

  
Alastor: "Extremely." He hums, gently tickling under his chin.

  
Angel: "Yeah?" He jerks back, baring his teeth in a playful warning.

  
Alastor: _"Yes_." He grins, pinching at his cheek.

  
Angel: Angel turns, nipping at his wrist.

  
Alastor: "Careful now. No blood."

  
Angel: He just presses teeth against him, letting all feel the rounded tips. Val had him file down his teeth. Only the fangs had any real sharpness to them, and he didn't have them distended.

  
Alastor: "...If he weren't already dead, I'd go back and kill him again."

  
Angel: "'S alright. Better than cutting up the inside of my lips trying to give head."

  
Alastor: "...You've still been permanently damaged."

  
Angel: "Pff, yeah. I mean. Unless something kills and resets me."

  
Alastor: "And that's not happening."

  
Angel: "It's really fine. I'm used to it."

  
Alastor: "I still wish that it hadn't happened, dear..."

  
Angel: "I know. Can't really help it now."

  
Alastor: "I know... But it's an unpleasant feeling."

  
Angel: "Because you don't want me hurt?"

  
Alastor: "I don't... It's been a long time since I've loved someone, coeur."

  
Angel: "When was the last time?"

  
Alastor: "...My mother. And she's been dead and gone for... Longer than I've been in Hell."

  
Angel: "Ah.. yeah. That. Is a long time."

  
Alastor: "Quite so, my dear..."

  
Angel: "I.. haven't really been with many other people. I mean. Not seriously, you know? And the times I was, it was _way_ back. When I first got to Hell."

  
Alastor: "A good seventy years or so then... Not allowed or just didn't want to?"

  
Angel: "Didn't want to. Some shit happened."

  
Alastor: "...Can I ask?"

  
Angel: "Ya can, but I'm not gonna get into it." He replies, kissing his cheek. "Not right now."

  
Alastor: "Alright... No rush, darling. It isn't really the time for getting into these sorts of things anyway. I can smell breakfast."

  
Angel: "Should we go in there with her?"

  
Alastor: "We may as well. She'll be coming out to get us soon enough, I'm sure."

  
Angel: Angel groans, pushing himself up off the couch.

  
Alastor: "Careful now, darling. Don't stress yourself too much." He stands, taking his arm in his.

  
Angel: "I'm fine. Just a little sore. My healin' ain't as good as yours."

  
Alastor: "Hm. I can carry you, if you like?"

  
Angel: "Pff, as hot as that'd be, I think it'd alarm Niffty. I can walk."

  
Alastor: "If you're sure. The offer's open, however."

  
Angel: "Maybe later?" He asks, batting his lashes.

  
Alastor: "Hah. Certainly. If you'd like." He presses a kiss to his cheek, leading him along to the kitchen.

  
Angel: Angel smiles, following him along easily.

  
Alastor: "Niffty, my dear! Breakfast smells ready! Am I correct in thinking so?"

  
Angel: "M'hmm! I'm just cooking up the rest of the batter!"

  
Alastor: "Splendid!" He claps his hands, leading Angel to the table.

  
Angel: Angel sits with a drop, hiding his wince behind a grin. "Smells good."

  
Alastor: "It does indeed! Have we any jam, dear? Or perhaps a different flavour of syrup?"

  
Angel: "Um.. I think we got some up in the cabinet! Let's see." She hops up, pulling the door open to take a peek.

  
Alastor: "Lovely! Thank you, dear, it's much appreciated."

  
Angel: "You're welcome! Do you want anything to drink? I got some juice out already, but I can get something else out if you want."

  
Alastor: "Juice is just fine. What about you, Angel?"

  
Angel: "Juice is good with me." He smiles, watching her get their plates ready and not offering to help only cause it would slow her down.

  
Alastor: "You've made quite a bit, dear. Make sure you eat some yourself."

  
Angel: "I will! Want to make sure the men eat first."

  
Alastor: "I doubt Husk will be joining us any time soon, so go ahead."

  
Angel: "Right.." She frowns, looking down at her food. I hope he's doing okay.

  
"I'm sure he's fine. Just hungover."

  
Alastor: "As always. He'll be drunk again by the time he drags himself downstairs."

  
Angel: "I guess so.."

  
"Come eat before it gets cold."

  
Alastor: "Yes, as Angel's said. Don't starve yourself on his account."

  
Angel: "Right, right." She sits herself down all proper. "So.. What's the deal? What happened?"

  
Alastor: "Vox happened. He wasn't very happy with what I did to Valentino, you see."

  
Angel: "Ohh.. You went after Angel's boss? Did he do something again?" She turns to Angel, a worried frown on her lips.

  
Alastor: "He didn't want to listen to reason. And so I had to take action to get what I wanted."

  
Angel: "He's ah. I'm outta the job, we'll say."

  
"That's.. well. I don't like that you had to get hurt for it to happen, but I'm _glad_ you're not working for him anymore! I've had it up to here with how you've kept coming back to the hotel from 'work'." She gestures above her head, a worried frown on her lips.

  
Alastor: "As have I. The latest time was the very last straw. His soul is now back where it belongs and he won't have to return to that studio ever again."

  
Angel: "Nice, Al! You really got him then, didn't you?"

  
Alastor: "I certainly did." He smirks, smug. "We won't have to worry about either of them anymore."

  
Angel: "Vox got _you_ , too. You still need to get reconnected to the radio."

  
Alastor: "Yes yes, I remember. I'll deal with it, dear."

  
Angel: "You bettah be okay."

  
Alastor: "The only thing the radio access gave me was the ability to spy on others, dear. Until it returns, it's not the end of the world."

  
Angel: "That's.. not so bad then."

  
Alastor: "The lack of a vocal filter and the music will be missed, of course, but it's nothing that'll hurt me any."

  
Angel: "Is your microphone dude okay?"

  
Alastor: "That's precisely what I need to find out. He doesn't come when I call."

  
Angel: "That's.. not good, is it?"

  
Alastor: "Not especially, no. But again, I'll fix it."

  
Angel:"Do you want some help? Not sure how I could, though."

  
Alastor: "It's alright. I can manage."

  
Angel: "Once you're healed a little more?"

  
Alastor: "Mm. Which should be soon enough."

  
Angel: "Another night, probably?"

  
Alastor: "Perhaps. Maybe sooner."

  
Angel: "Could just go nap some more after breakfast."

  
Alastor: "No, can't do that. Too much to do around here."

  
Angel: "Like what?"

  
Alastor: "Like keeping this hotel running, of course."

  
Angel: "Charlie's got it for today. You need to rest."

  
Alastor: "So you say. But I'll be fine."

  
Angel: "Alastor. Really. Take the day off, please? With me?"

  
Alastor: "...I suppose it couldn't hurt."

  
Angel: "It won't hurt. It's better you're in top shape for the hotel anyway, right?"

  
Alastor: "You're channeling Charlie, dear."

  
Angel: "I'm tryin'a give you an excuse to rest, hush up."

  
Alastor: "Yes, dear." He hums, amused.

  
Angel: "Good." He takes another bite, pleased even if he knows Al's just agreeing to his demands out of humor.

  
Alastor: "Whipped already, apparently. Ah, well."

  
Angel: "You like ta pretend to be whipped. Don't think I don't see that look ya get on your face when anyone tries to boss you around. You think it's funny."

  
Alastor: "Oh, dreadfully so. That anyone thinks they can order me about is hilarious."

  
Angel: "An' you get some sorta pleasure outta 'giving in' to the demands." He says with finger quotes.

  
Alastor: "Nothing but amusement, darling."

  
Angel: "Amusement is a sorta pleasure."

  
Alastor: "In a sense, I suppose."

  
Angel: "Why else would ya seek it out if it's not pleasurable?"

  
Alastor: "It's _funny._ "

  
Angel: Angel hums, arms crossing over his stomach. "Get up."

  
Alastor: "Oh? For what purpose, dear?"

  
Angel: "Want you to come over here."

  
Alastor: "Aha. Well, a request so simple can't be denied, can it?" He laughs, standing and moving to Angel's side.

  
Angel: "Sit in my place for a minute."

  
Alastor: He blinks, tilting his head. "Alright? Are you going to get up?"

  
Angel: "No, I mean sit in my lap, Sugar."  


Alastor: "...You're trying to tease me."

  
Angel: "No." He draws the word out, smile on his lips.

  
Alastor: "No? You are. It's very clear."

  
Angel: "Will you sit on my lap?"

  
Alastor: "...Why?"

  
Angel: "Because I asked ya to."

  
Alastor: He sighs, sitting sideways across his lap. "There. Are you happy now, dear?"

  
Angel: Angel blinks, surprised as he stares up at Al. "You.. really?"

  
Alastor: "You did ask. Or were you expecting me to say no?"

  
Angel: "Was expectin' a "no", yeah."

  
Alastor: "Then why ask?"

  
Angel: "To see ya get all huffy."

  
Alastor: "Well, I'd have to say your plan failed, my dear." He hums, looping an arm around his neck.

  
Angel: Angel's arms slide around Alastor's waist, pulling him in closer. "You're not so short like this."

  
Alastor: He raises an eyebrow, amused. "I'm over seven feet, dear. That's not short."

  
Angel: "Compared ta me, you are."

  
Alastor: "You're a scant few inches taller at the most."

  
Angel: "Really? Feel a lot taller."

  
Alastor: "Really. And I'm almost certain a portion of that is your boots."

  
Angel: "You wear boots, too, Hot Stuff."

  
Alastor: "Not with heels as high as yours."

  
Angel: "They're not _that_ bad."

  
Alastor: "Bad enough, dear."

  
Angel: "Think you're just pouting."

  
Alastor: "Excuse me? Certainly not!"

  
Angel: "Oh yeah? Prove it, Sugah."

  
Alastor: "Prove it? How am I to do something like that?"

  
Angel: "Do somethin' not-pouty."

  
Alastor: "Such as?" He laughs, leaning up to peck at his cheek.

  
Angel: "That'd work." He grins, tilting his head to kiss back at him.

  
Alastor: "Oh? I'm glad. I told you I wasn't pouting."

  
Angel: "Mm.. Guess you're not."

  
Alastor: "I don't pout, dear."

  
Angel: "You do, too. In your own way though."

  
Alastor: "I don't. Not at all."

  
Angel: "Sure you do. I've seen it."

  
Alastor: "Excuse me? No, you haven't."

  
Angel: "Have too. Your smile gets all weird."

  
Alastor: "My smile?" He blinks, head tilting. "How does it get weird?"

  
Angel: "It changes. Gets smaller, tilts a little in the corners."

  
Alastor: "...Pay 'tention ta that kinna thing, do ya?" 

  
Angel: "Ah.. a.. little. Yeah."

  
Alastor: "More 'n a little if yer noticin' stuff like that."

  
Angel: "Why'd you go all southern belle on me?" He whines, shivering just a little.

  
Alastor: "Hah. Felt like it. Change yer mind about likin' it?"

  
Angel: He shakes his head, leaning in closer to him.

  
Alastor: "Somethin' wrong?" He hums, pressing their foreheads together.

  
Angel: "No.. no just.. getting really turned on."

  
Alastor: "...Well, then. S'ppose I oughta be more careful."

  
Angel: He groans, hugging him tighter. "Keep goin'? Jus'.. talk?"

  
Alastor: "Heh. Anythin' in p'rticular ya want me talkin' 'bout, coeur?"

  
Angel: "Nnh.. just.. just talking to me."

  
"I.. think I'm going to go for a bit of fresh air." Niffty decides, hopping up from her chair.

  
Alastor: "Ah. Yes, I b'lieve that'll be f'r the best. Apologies, chou."

  
Angel: Angel watches her go for a moment before nuzzling back in against Alastor.

  
Alastor: "Hah... Back so soon, cher?" He smiles, kissing at his cheek.

  
Angel: "Can't help it when you're so cute."

  
Alastor: "Hah. I ain't even. Nothin' cute here but you."

  
Angel: "You sure about that? I'm thinking it's you."

  
Alastor: "Nope. Def'nitely not me."

  
Angel: "Guess we're just gonna disagree here."

  
Alastor: "Guess so."

  
Angel: "Not such a bad thing to disagree on."

  
Alastor: "Hah. No, I s'ppose not."

  
Angel: "Could be worse things in the world."

  
Alastor: "Whole lot worse, sure."

  
Angel: "Than admitting you're cute."

  
Alastor: "But I'm not."

  
Angel: Angel snickers, leaning in to nip at him.

  
Alastor: "No biting, coeur." He laughs, pinching at his cheek.

  
Angel: "Aw, but don't you like biting?"

  
Alastor: "A bit too much, I'm afraid."

  
Angel: "Too much?"

  
Alastor: "Biting typically leads to blood, dear."

  
Angel: "You don't gotta bite that hard."

  
Alastor: "I don't. But I probably will without meaning to."

  
Angel: "So.. No biting at all? Even for me?"

  
Alastor: "Unless you'd like me to bite back, dear."

  
Angel: "Aw, don't be like that. My biting would be all nice."

  
Alastor: "Oh? You like being bit then?"

  
Angel: "As long as it's not too bad, yeah."

  
Alastor: "Hm. Alrigh', but don' say I didn' warn you."

  
Angel: "Why don't I do it first? Show you what's okay."

  
Alastor: "Hm. Very well. Worth tryin', I s'ppose."

  
Angel: Angel leans up, teeth grazing over his neck.

  
Alastor: He hums, letting his head tilt back a bit.

  
Angel: Angel groans, teeth sinking in just enough to put pressure on him. He makes sure his fangs are retracted back, only the round tips of his teeth playing with the gray skin.

  
Alastor: "Aah..." Alastor shudders, squeezing an arm around Angel's neck.

  
Angel: "Mm.. You like it that much?"

  
Alastor: "Mmh... Like you that much."

  
Angel: Angel smiles, kissing at his throat.

  
Alastor: He hums, tail thwapping softly.

  
Angel: "So sweet.. What were you so worried about?"

  
Alastor: "Biting back. Much harder."

  
Angel: "..do you want to bite my shoulder?"

  
Alastor: "...I may bite something off, dear."

  
Angel: "That bad?"

  
Alastor: "Mm... I don't want to hurt you."

  
Angel: "We won't play with the biting then. Don't exactly wanna be missing chunks either."

  
Alastor: "No, you certainly don't. You're beautiful as is."

  
Angel: "Maybe if you get control of it sometime, we can play a biting game."

  
Alastor: "Mm. We'll see, I suppose."

  
Angel: "Guessin' we will."

  
Alastor: "Oh? Have you some kind of future vision now, dear?"


	13. Wendigo/Human AU AU

Angel: I kinda want there to be a thing where Al did kill and eat poor Angel XD Who somehow comes back in his spider form to 'haunt' him.  


Alastor: Oh gosh. Haunted by a demon? XD He already felt bad about it.

  
Angel: M'hmm XD Could be time-warpy, too. So Angel has been down in Hell for 70 or so years. He'd be so confused being back to the time he died. Or just a little after.  


Alastor: Back on Earth again. Looking like himself or in his demon form? Because Alastor won't recognise him right away if he's a demon.  


Angel: Mm.. Maybe human form with weird features? Like the pink and black eyes and marks on his skin and stuff? And when he's using his demonic powers he fully turns into spider-babe? Or should he just be full spider-babe all the time?

  
Alastor: Hm. If he looks partially human he can blend in somewhat and won't be confined to the apartment? But hell, we can just make him a ghost too. No one can see him but Alastor and he's all bloodied up.  


Angel: Ghosties can't be all clingy and warm though XD Demons in movies and stuff are sometimes invisible. Maybe only Al can see Angel? Unless Angel wants someone else to see him? Or it's a person that can see demons easily.  
And I kinda want it to be Angel who's been a pornstar awhile, cause he can really torment Al then XD

  
Alastor: True. XD So he's a demon still and knows all about the future to come and various porn related things. XD Does he know Alastor in Hell yet? Or no? Cause if he's met him then he'll eventually realise they're the same person, right?  


Angel: He can look humany too for Al's sake XD But gosh, you asking that makes me think of them meeting as demons in Hell. I don't know that Angel would actually care all that much. Or at least wouldn't show it. Could be before though?

  
Alastor: Just so he's not eight foot tall and touching the ceiling. XD Either way, Alastor will have been waiting eighty years to be able to meet with him again. To when they're both current with each other's memories.

  
Angel: Aw gosh that would actually be pretty sweet. Al's gonna think he's hallucinating at first, though. When he's human. Though knowing Angel, Al's gonna wake up to Angel straddling his lap in bed, eyes glowing pink.  


Alastor: Pfff. Of course, he is. Panicking and attempting to knife him because of course he sleeps with it.  


Angel: "Woah, buddy!" Angel's gonna catch the wrist with the knife, holding it easily in his too-hot grip. "Easy there. I just wanted to ask some questions." He soothes.  


Alastor: "You--I think I'm the one who should be asking questions!" He tries to jerk his hand free, surprised when he can't easily do so.

  
Angel: "Not really. I'm the one who woke up in your house, here."

  
Alastor: "If that's so, then it's not because of _me_." He tugs at his arm again, putting more force into it. "Release me this instant."  


Angel: "Sure thing, Sweetheart. Let me just.." He reaches over, easily prying the knife from Alastor's hands. "There we go. Much bettah."  


Alastor: "...What are you." His eyes narrow, practically squinting without his glasses.  


Angel: "A walkin' wetdream, Sugah." He stands up, hopping off the bed with a little bounce as he twirls the knife in his hand. "Now, if you didn't bring me here, then what did?"

  
Alastor: "Why would I know that offhand?" He sits up, grabbing his glasses off the bedside table and putting them on. "...You're somehow familiar."

  
Angel: "Am I? Pretty sure I'm only popular in Hell, so I don't know what that says for you. Because.. this definitely ain't Hell, is it?" He asks, drawing a curtain back just enough to peek out onto the streets.  


Alastor: "Hell... I've not been there quite yet, no." He bites at his lip, getting up to turn on the lights. "...Hah... Ahaha... I see. This is a nightmare."

  
Angel: "Mm?" Angel looks back towards him, the glow of his eyes lighting up his cheeks. "You don't have to worry, Sweetheart, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

  
Alastor: "Hah. I'm not worried about that. I can fight if necessary. But you... You've said you're from Hell, yes? That would make sense considering I'm almost certain I've killed you."

  
Angel: Angel's head tilts to the side, finger crooking against his lips as looks the cute, little human over. Killed him? What does he mean killed him? He wasn't even down in- _Oh_. Ohh! He snaps his fingers and points at him, eyes all wide. "You're the fucker that murdered me."

  
Alastor: "If you must put it that way, yes. Precisely why this can't be real."

  
Angel: "Oh, no. I'm with ya there. I'd think I was on some sorta drug trip if this didn't feel so real, ya know?" Angel moves forward, eyes roaming over him to take his features in. "What was your name again?"

  
Alastor: "...Alastor. Have you forgotten already? It's barely been a week."

  
Angel: "A week? Try closer to a century. Give or take a few decades." He waves his hand around, the time not really the issue. "Alastor. Think I probably called ya, Al, didn't I?"

  
Alastor: "Mm... I suppose you're here for some sort of revenge, hm? It won't be something you can just take that easily."

  
Angel: "Revenge? I guess it'd make sense if I was." Angel plops down on Al's bed, resting back on his hands and sticking out a chest that isn't there. "But I already said I don't know why I'm here, Puddin' Pop, and ya killed me _so_ long ago." He drops his head back, exposing his throat for just a moment before rolling his head back up. "What'd be the point?"

  
Alastor: "...You're not even angry?"

  
Angel: "Should I be? If I remember right, I was the idiot that followed ya out somewhere isolated. Can't remember exactly what you did to me though. That part's all fuzzy."

  
Alastor: "Hardly matters now..." He sighs, shaking his head. "Why... Why _did_ you? You didn't sense anything off at all?"

  
Angel: "I probably did, yeah." He frowns, trying to remember. "You.. drove me in your car. Out in the dark. I remember not liking that. Remember thinking it was dumb I didn't bring my colt, cause I figured we'd have plenty of guns since you were taking me hunting. I was a dumb kid on my own though. Ya picked me out pretty well."

  
Alastor: "You weren't dumb... I picked you out because you were alone. Because no one would know if you disappeared."

  
Angel: "You're defending me now?" His lips quirk, not sure why that was so funny to him. "Has anyone noticed? You said it's been a week."

  
Alastor: "They never do. Not the drifters. The hotel just thinks you skipped on your bill."

  
Angel: "Damn.. What'd you do with my body?"

  
Alastor: "...In the freezer. Though I've, ah. _Disposed_ of most of it."

  
Angel: "You're doin' it piece-by-piece?" Angel's nose wrinkles, sure he doesn't want to look. "Ugh."

  
Alastor: "Mm. Sort of. Your bones have been disposed of already. With the alligators."

  
Angel: Angel gags, shuddering away from him. "I can handle massacres in Hell, but you're talkin' about my own body here, and it's just.. _so_ gross. Let's move on from it before I do decide ta get ya back."

  
Alastor: "You did ask, dear." He laughs a little, still certain this must be a dream.

  
Angel: "I shouldn't have." He lays back, arms thrown up over his head. "Don't kill me again. I'll just come back pissed."

  
Alastor: "Mm. I wasn't planning on it. You took my knife."

  
Angel: "Cause ya almost stabbed me." He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and feeling nostalgia hit him at the way the air feels going into his lungs. "It wasn't like New York, but it wasn't Hell either."  


Alastor: "Because you were _sitting on me_. In the middle of the night. While I was _sleeping_."

  
Angel: "You know how much people would pay down in Hell to have that exact scenario with me?"

  
Alastor: "I don't know and I don't care. Don't do that again or I really will stab you."

  
Angel: "Sure, sure. Actually, I'm probably gonna split." He sits up suddenly, eyes open and glowing. "Lend me some clothes, will ya? Somethin' that'll fit in a little better around here."

  
Alastor: "...You're just going to walk around looking the way you do? Even in better clothing, you'll stick out like a sore thumb. You're literally glowing."

  
Angel: "Oh, that. I can get rid of it." He blinks his eyes, the light from them winking out like it was never there. "Bettah?"  


Alastor: "...And what are you planning on doing once you leave?"

  
Angel: "Don' know. Lookin' around. Seeing what trouble I can get intah."

  
Alastor: "Aha. I would prefer if you didn't do that, actually."

  
Angel: "You can prefer whatever you want. Doesn't mean I'm going to listen."  


Alastor: "I understand you've no reason to. But if you lead any kind of trouble back here, it would be not pleasant for my future prospects, you see."

  
Angel: "So you're saying I shouldn't go out there and if someone asks, say I'm stayin' with you."  


Alastor: "...Do you even remember my name? All of it?"

  
Angel: "Alastor, right?" He asks, pointing back at him with a click of his tongue.  


Alastor: "And my last name? And the address?"

  
Angel: Angel cocks an eyebrow, arms crossing under his chest. "You wanna make sure I got my info right? I could always just go wake your neighbor and ask since you're so worried."

  
Alastor: _"No_. What happened to not being angry? I don't want to have to hurt you again."

  
Angel: "I was _jokin'_ about saying I was staying with you. Just wanted ta get ya all huffy cause you were being annoying."  


Alastor: "Tsk. I wasn't being _annoying._ I was asking you not to cause trouble."

  
Angel: "Sure." He looks him over, smile quirking as he takes in the fact that the guy was in his boxers. "It _was_ kind of muggy."

  
Alastor: "...Angel. Whatever you're thinking, stop it."

  
Angel: "Maybe I should stay in. Get to know my murderer a little better." He purrs, stepping in closer.  


Alastor: "Aha... That's. Staying in, certainly, but..." He swallows, backing away.  


Angel: "Where ya goin'? Don't you owe me a little something?"

  
Alastor: "...Perhaps I do, but not something like _that._ "

  
Angel: "What do you think I'm talking about?"

  
Alastor: "Something dirty in nature. I remember your flirting."

  
Angel: "That why ya killed me?"

  
Alastor: "Ah? Certainly not. I was rather flattered, actually..."

  
Angel: "So then why? Just.. cause I was easy like ya said? No other reason?"

  
Alastor: "No, no... Had I a real choice in the matter, I'd have let you live. You were quite the entertaining conversation partner."

  
Angel: "..choice?" He cocks a brow, leaning against Alastor's bed post. "I didn't see anyone put a gun to your head."  


Alastor: "Hah. No one but myself, dear. It's a bit hard to explain."

  
Angel: "Go ahead and try. Don't have much else to do."

  
Alastor: "Well." He smiles wryly, pulling a hand through his hair. "I don't suppose you've heard of the wendigo?"

  
Angel: "No, never heard of it." He answers, voice softer. The guy was unfairly attractive. No wonder he followed him out to his death.  


Alastor: "Consider them a spirit. Of the type that like to possess people who have committed a certain sin."

  
Angel: "The only spirits I really know of are the ones in my drink. You sure you're not just crazy?"

  
Alastor: "Positive." He deadpans, letting his own eyes glow red for a moment.  


Angel: "Ooh, you do got something going on." Angel leans forward in interest. "It makes you kill people?"

  
Alastor: "It gives me a need to."

  
Angel: "A need. To kill?"

  
Alastor: "Not quite a bloodlust, though that is a bit of an issue. More... A _hunger_."  


Angel: "A hunger?"

  
Alastor: "Mm... I'd explain, but I'm fairly certain you'd start turning green again."

  
Angel: "..oh no. _No_ no no.. Please don't tell me you're _eatin'_ me."

  
Alastor: "Very well. I won't tell you." He snorts, almost amused.  


Angel: "That's so gross." He gags a little, turning away from him. "My poor body. It deserved better than that."  


Alastor: "Mm. You made a fine étouffée."

  
Angel: "Shut up! I don't want to hear it." He covers his ears, walking away from him. "I better not be in your kitchen fridge!"  


Alastor: "Stay out of the freezer and you'll be fine." He laughs, shaking his head. "I did say I'd have kept you alive given the choice, didn't I?"  


Angel: "Could have just snacked on someone else."

  
Alastor: "I have before, of course. But you can't presume that I'm just killing ever other day, can you? I do have to be careful."

  
Angel: Angel digs around, trying to find the alcohol as he grumbles to himself.  


Alastor: "Shall I assume you don't want any?" He snickers, pulling on a housecoat and following him out to the kitchen. "You've kept me alive for another month. Feel proud."

  
Angel: "Yeah, yeah. Was kinna coming out here, so I _wouldn't_ get killed but that's my luck, I guess. Ooh, you got some good stuff here." He pulls down a bottle, looking it over. "Don' mattah now even if it's gross."  


Alastor: "Oh? Running away from something? Do tell." He takes a seat at the kitchen table, curious.  


Angel: "You serious?" He looks over at him, wondering if he's just being sarcastic as he takes the bottle over to the table.

  
Alastor: "I am. As I've said, I enjoyed our conversations. And I'm curious."

  
Angel: Angel frowns, sitting down across from him and keeping the bottle on his side. "My pops. Was gettin' to the point I needed to get out."

  
Alastor: "Ah... Yes, that's understandable. I'm here for much the same reason, really."

  
Angel: "Here being New Orleans?"

  
Alastor: "Mm. This particular city, yes. No going back now."

  
Angel: "He an asshole, too?"  


Alastor: "Worse. A murderer of the completely innocent..."

  
Angel: "Oh damn. That makes both of them then."

  
Alastor: "Unfortunate... Maybe I have to kill to survive, but I at least try to make sure it's someone who deserves it..."

  
Angel: "Oh, gee, _thanks_."

  
Alastor: "Ah. Apologies, my dear. I did say _try_. I'd been getting a bit desperate, you see. I was rather afraid I'd end up going on some kind of rampage if I didn't find someone soon and, well..."

  
Angel: "'S kinda messed up that you're ripping on your pops, but you do the same thing. I mean. Yeah, I wasn't anyone innocent, but you didn't know that."

  
Alastor: "I _don't._ You don't kill _family_. You don't kill without reason. Without a care. As if their life meant _nothing_."

  
Angel: Angel fingers the rim of the bottle, cheek in hand and gaze only flicking up for a moment to the incensed human. "That's really somethin', and I agree with ya, really, I do. That's the whole reason I left my 'family' besides the beatings, but I can't exactly.. sympathize with you here? I mean. I'm getting preached to by my murderer about when it's okay to murder."

  
Alastor: "Hah... Yes, alright. You may have a point. I don't know what I was expecting. I am sorry. If it makes any difference."  


Angel: "You realize I keep bringin' it up like that cause you do this cute, little, guilty flinch every time, right?"

  
Alastor: "...I am not _cute_. But as it is, I suppose I deserve the torment."

  
Angel: "Trust me, Puddin' Pop, people have done a _lot_ worse to me than what you did. I'm not upset about the murder, just more about how ya got my poor body in the freezer."

  
Alastor: "Only the meat. If you didn't already know, you'd have no idea what it was."

  
Angel: "But I _do_ know now. I shouldn't'a asked."

  
Alastor: "It won't be there forever."

  
Angel: "It'll be in your stomach, I know."

  
Alastor: "And then I'll have to wait until I find someone else suitable, starving all the while. Such a delightful cycle this is, is it not?"

  
Angel: "Can you really only eat humans?"

  
Alastor: "Unfortunately. Everything else is just to taste. Doesn't fill my stomach."

  
Angel: Angel frowns at him, soft cheek resting in his palm again. "Wonder if the cannibals in Hell are like you."

  
Alastor: "Only if they're wendigos as well."

  
Angel: "No idea. Just know that there's a pretty popular cannibal cooking show."

  
Alastor: "...Would that not just be a regular cooking show with human meat substituted in?"

  
Angel: "Nah, the murder's included. Sometimes the tracking them down, too, and picking them out. Apparently the way you kill them affects the taste. I don't watch it." He waves his hand around like it's not important. "Met the guy though, he was pretty nice. Asked him about my merits as a meal, and he took me literally and started saying I didn't have enough meat and there was too much fur. Val wouldn't let me be on his show, cause it might get some whackos _really_ wantin' ta eat me."

  
Alastor: "Hm. Hunting someone down like that is a bit uncouth. If you have to chase them down, what does that say about you?"

  
Angel: "I say huntin', but it's more like.. scouting out who they want? He gets them differently every time. I'm pretty sure he invited one of 'em to be a guest on the show one time and slit their throat when they weren't payin' attention."

  
Alastor: "My. That's certainly one way to go about it. No one in Hell gets in trouble for that kind of thing then?"

  
Angel: "With who? Luci? Never even seen the guy, and I'm living in his daughter's hotel. Don' think he cares _what_ ya do. Neither do the princes, really. It's mostly the overlords making grabby hands for power that are running the joint."

  
Alastor: "Lucifer... So some parts of Christianity are true, after all. And without real laws... That much be complete anarchy. There are overlords, you say? Interesting."

  
Angel: "It's only real anarchy when the overlords are fightin' or it's The Cleanse. I mean. There's petty fights everywhere, but if you're strong enough, you'll be fine."

  
Alastor: "Hm. I suppose I'll just have to hope that I'm strong enough then."  


Angel: "And that the angels don't get ya during The Cleanse. You don't come back from that."

  
Alastor: "Angels... Why do they bother? They've no reason to be in Hell, do they?"

  
Angel: "Got too many sinners coming down rather than people being good and going up. It's overcrowded, so Luci decided to invite the angels down to do a massacre every year."

  
Alastor: "Hah... A yearly purge of sinners. A mass murder from the angels themselves. Wouldn't the church be surprised to hear such a thing."

  
Angel: "Angels are _assholes._ They even leave their damn demon-killing weapons around on purpose, so we'll hopefully kill a few of ourselves off."

  
Alastor: "Hm. A bit holier-than-thou, are they? Whilst technically true, it's a bit amusing."

  
Angel: "It's a mess. They look scary as fuck, too."

  
Alastor: "Oh, I can imagine. The 'Good Book' does well enough to get their image across."

  
Angel: "Yeah, it's pretty.. Well. I mean. The ones that get sent don't exactly look like how it says in the bible, but it might be different angels. Or they just look different for us."

  
Alastor: "But they're recognisable as angels. Perhaps some of them are human born."

  
Angel: "The wings and halos kinda give it away, and I got no idea, chief."  


Alastor: "Well. Something to look into later, I suppose. ...Would you like anything while you're here?"

  
Angel: "..what do ya mean?"

  
Alastor: "Food, perhaps? I do have things that aren't, well. You."

  
Angel: "Mm.. Snacks wouldn't be bad to go with this alcohol."

  
Alastor: "Well, then. Sweet or savory, my dear?"

  
Angel: "Savory. I want something to fill me up." He purrs, fingers sliding up the bottle neck.  


Alastor: "...Right then." He shudders, standing up and getting into his cabinets. "The sun will be up soon enough. Shall I just make breakfast?"

  
Angel: It makes Angel snicker, and he goes back to just watching him. "Sure."

  
Alastor: "Grits alright with you, dear? I've some cheese we can put in them."

  
Angel: "That's fine. 's long as it's nothin' with meat."

  
Alastor: "No, none of that. I haven't got any to spare."

  
Angel: "Good. Cause I really will throw up. All over your floors."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Noted. You'll just have the grits. And I'll... Eat later, I suppose."

  
Angel: "Please do. I won't be able to eat otherwise."

  
Alastor: "Can't have that. Have you ever had grits before? You were from New York, yes?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, but I've had grits. Hells kinda everything all crammed together, so I've had a lot stuff from a lotta places."

  
Alastor: "Hm. Yes, I suppose that would make sense." He nods, filling a pot with water.  


Angel: "Not sure I ever had homecooked grits before though."

  
Alastor: "Then you are in for a treat, my dear!" He grins, proud of his cooking.  


Angel: "Am I now?" He lets his gaze drift, taking in all the details of the kitchen with some curiosity.

  
Alastor: "You certainly are! These will be the best grits you've ever eaten, I can guarantee!"

  
Angel: "Ooh, a guarantee? What do I get back if I don't like 'em?"

  
Alastor: "Hm. To keep drinking on my giggle water, I suppose. That's hard to come across, you realise."

  
Angel: "Oh, yeah, I know. Why do you think I picked it?"

  
Alastor: "Precisely because it's illegal to buy, I suppose. You'll be making your own if it runs out."  


Angel: "Can just go nick you some instead."

  
Alastor: "From _where?_ A speakeasy?"

  
Angel: "Maybe. There's always some big-shot hoarding stuff though."

  
Alastor: "Of course. But then there's still the issue of finding it and then not getting caught in the process."  


Angel: "I'm a demon, even if he catches me, he won't be able to do much."

  
Alastor: "A fair point. But then there's the possibility of the police getting involved."

  
Angel: "An' doing what? Hunting a monster?"

  
Alastor: "Perhaps. Whether you can die again or not, you'll still be injured. And on top of that, you'll incite a panic."

  
Angel: "Could be pretty fun."

  
Alastor: "Only if you keep it from getting back to me."

  
Angel: "Sure thing~. I mean. I'm _pretty_ sure I can make myself look like I normally do. They won't even be able to get it back to me."

  
Alastor: "Normally? I suppose it would make sense for your form to have changed at least a little..."

  
Angel: "I don't usually look all human like this. Don' know why I do right now."

  
Alastor: "...So I'd recognise you, possibly."

  
Angel: "Maybe? But who'd plop me up here for you to recognize me?"

  
Alastor: "I don't know... It's odd." 

  
Angel: "Well, whoever it was, they shoulda picked their puppet better. I'm not the vengeance-seeking type." 

  
Alastor: "Lucky me. Is there a way to send you back, I wonder?" 

  
Angel: "Aw, you wanna get rid of me already? I've been such a good guest though." 

  
Alastor: "You can't stay forever, dear. Much as I enjoy your company, you do have to return eventually."

  
Angel: "I've barely been here half an' hour."

  
Alastor: "And? Just how long would you like to stay?"

  
Angel: "Well, I _was_ wantin' a vacation. What better place ta get away from the boss than on Earth?"

  
Alastor: "...A few days then?"

  
Angel: "We'll see. Maybe I'll pop back all on my own by mornin'. I'm sure whoever it was thinks it wouldn't take me long ta eat ya up."

  
Alastor: "Perhaps... If you're not back by morning, I'll have to start researching. For later."

  
Angel: "Aw, you're just scared that you're stuck with me, aren't ya?" He slides up out of his chair, coming up behind Al at the stove.

  
Alastor: He glances back, smiling wryly. "Why would that ever be the case, dear?"

  
Angel: "Cause you're already lookin' for ways to get rid of me. Because I saw the panic on your face when you couldn't get my hand offa ya."

  
Alastor: "...That wasn't _panic._ It was surprise."

  
Angel: "The only reason I got offah ya was because it looked like you were about to have a fit."

  
Alastor: "I wasn't. I was merely contemplating having to change form or not."

  
Angel: "Ooh, you got another form?"

  
Alastor: "I do. But it's rather unpleasant."

  
Angel: "Too bad, mine's hot. Got one of the best forms in Hell."

  
Alastor: "I'll take your word for it." He snorts, amused.  


Angel: "Sure you don' wanna compare?"

  
Alastor: "I'm sure. I can't quite make your breakfast if I do change."

  
Angel: "Really? Why's that?"

  
Alastor: "Not quite humanoid enough, dear."

  
Angel: "Damn. You really change that much?"

  
Alastor: "Unfortunately. It's a pain."

  
Angel: "When do you get like that?"

  
Alastor: "I could force it now and it would be alright for the most part, but... It gets worse when I'm hungry. Less control. Thus the need to keep hunting, unfortunately."

  
Angel: "So you'd go crazy from the hunger?"

  
Alastor: "I wouldn't be me anymore... Just some mindless thing, looking for food."

  
Angel: "Which.. wouldn't be good."

  
Alastor: "No. Not especially. Thus not having much of a choice. Unless I want to die myself."

  
Angel: "Would you really die though?"

  
Alastor: "If I were to kill myself, yes. Or if someone else would."

  
Angel: "But you won't starve, will you?"

  
Alastor: "If I'm locked away somewhere I can't get out... Somewhere there aren't any people."

  
Angel: "Like Hell? Not any humans down there."

  
Alastor: "...If I were there, I'd be dead already. Perpetually starving because I can't die again."

  
Angel: "Don't sound like a good time for you."

  
Alastor: "No... All the more reason to try and stay alive."

  
Angel: "I'd say so. Keep out of the eternal punishment pool."

  
Alastor: "For as long as possible."

  
Angel: "Without eatin' someone innocent."

  
Alastor: "Not as easy as it sounds."

  
Angel: "Al, you don't gotta look all that far to find someone bad. Hell, you could go up to New York and just eat on the bodies the mafia are tossin' out."

  
Alastor: "Hah. I suppose that's always an option. I'd have to find them first, of course. And not get shot in the process."

  
Angel: "Coulda maybe set somethin' up for ya if you'd have asked me to. Wouldn't have been able to say no to ya."

  
Alastor: "Mm... A bit too late for that, dear." He shakes his head, turning off the stove and grabbing the cheese to grate into the pot.

  
Angel: "Guess so." Angel watches him for a moment before turning to head back to the table.

  
Alastor: "You should wash up for breakfast." He tells him, stirring in the cheese to help melt it quicker.

  
Angel: "..right. Yeah." He looks down at his hands, turning them over. "Soap?"

  
Alastor: "By the sink, dear." 

  
Angel: He goes over to it, turning the water on and staring curiously as he runs his hands under it.

  
Alastor: "It's just water, dear. It won't hurt you."

  
Angel: "I know that." He mumbles, flinching still when it hits his skin. It's almost too much. The feel of water directly on his skin. It makes the rest of him hypersensitive. Makes him realize how exposed he is without the fur.

  
Alastor: "Is it cold?" He wonders, filling a bowl and setting it on the table for him.

  
Angel: "Not really.."

  
Alastor: "You shivered though? Is everything alright?"

  
Angel: "Just.. a little sensitive, I guess."

  
Alastor: "Sensitive? Your skin?"

  
Angel: "Yeah.. guess I'm used to all the fur."

  
Alastor: "Oh? You've a lot of fur usually then?"

  
Angel: "From head ta toe. Soft fur though. Real nice."

  
Alastor: "Huh... Doesn't that get hot? Hell is supposed to be firey, after all."

  
Angel: "Oh, yeah. It's fucking scorching in the summer, but I got air conditioning."

  
Alastor: "Huh. Fancy. S'ppose it's more common in the upcoming years then?"

  
Angel: "Oh, yeah. Definitely common. Nice, too. Can get it so cold the thing freezes itself up."

  
Alastor: "More advanced too then. Figures. Would be nice to have around here."

  
Angel: "Yeah, you definitely need it. All kindsa hot and muggy here."

  
Alastor: "Humid. Too much moisture in the air. You gonna come eat? Your grits'll get cold."

  
Angel: "Oh, right." He finishes washing up, coming over to the table and looking down at the bowl curiously.

  
Alastor: "It's not poisoned." He promises, smiling wryly. 

  
Angel: "Would hope not cause that'd just be really stupid." He takes a cautious bite, chewing for a moment before nodding.

  
Alastor: "Incredibly so." He agrees, taking a seat. "Well?"

  
Angel: "It's good. Really good. Doesn't taste like the kind I had before."

  
Alastor: "Of course, not. Bet it was instant."

  
Angel: "Probably knowing Hell."

  
Alastor: "Or not even really hominy."

  
Angel: "I get it, I get it. You make it right. It is pretty damn good."

  
Alastor: "Thank you, my dear." He grins, smug.

  
Angel: "Wish I had someone to cook for me when I was hungry. Would be amazing."

  
Alastor: "Can you not cook?"

  
Angel: "Oh no, I can. Jus' a little too busy to."

  
Alastor: "Busy with what? What's taking up all your time when you're somewhere you can do whatever you like?"

  
Angel: "If only. Ended up with a pimp real fast when I got down there. Gotta do what Daddy says, ya know?"

  
Alastor: "...Ah. Unfortunate, I suppose. You can't quit?"

  
Angel: "He's got a hold of my soul in a contract so no. Pretty screwed if I try anything."

  
Alastor: "I see... So there's no way of getting it back?"

  
Angel: "Not unless he gives it back, which he won't. I'm the most popular whore he's got."

  
Alastor: "...Unfair practices down in Hell. Which makes sense, unfortunately."

  
Angel: "M'hmm." He tilts his head, curious about his reaction to it.

  
Alastor: "If he's that awful, why not just get rid of him? Good shot to the head does wonders."

  
Angel: "Demons can't kill other demons that easily. Gotta get your hands on the right stuff. An' he's got an overlord backing him besides."

  
Alastor: "Hm. So you'd need the right allies. Someone to help you."

  
Angel: "Just need to do what the boss says when I get back. It's my mess."

  
Alastor: "...Suppose he'll be upset about you missing if you're here long enough."

  
Angel: "Exactly, but he can't really do nothin'. He'll just think another client nabbed me maybe."

  
Alastor: "Ah? Does. Does that happen often?" His brows furrow, almost worried.

  
Angel: "Not so much anymore. Especially with Overlord Vox in on the business now. That and I'm not all that nice to try and nab either."

  
Alastor: "Oh, good. Do make yourself a bit harder to steal."

  
Angel: "I try. Some people are just persistent."

  
Alastor: "Too persistent. Have you any weapons? Something to defend yourself with?"

  
Angel: "Course I do but why are you getting all concerned?"

  
Alastor: "Well. One can only assume that dying in Hell would be rather permanent."

  
Angel: "Only if you're killed with angel weapons and a few other things."

  
Alastor: "Huh... So you'll come back otherwise? It still can't feel very nice."

  
Angel: "Feels like dying, I'd imagine. Haven't exactly died myself yet."

  
Alastor: "...Fair." He sighs, shaking his head. "...It wasn't that bad, was it? The first time?"

  
Angel: Angel tilts his head, looking him over. "Dying? Or waking up in Hell?"

  
Alastor: "...Both, I suppose."

  
Angel: "Don't really remember you killing me, so I couldn't tell ya. Falling into Hell though.. I remember that." He raises his brows, flashing a smile that's all teeth. "You're suddenly there. In the sky and falling. Some demons camp out the 'spawn points.' The places new souls fall. They like ah.. hazing the newbies. Finding easy targets and all that. Your body's completely different, and you don't even get the time to panic about it before someone's got their hands on ya. Found out real quick that I'd gotten a pretty sexy body for a demon."

  
Alastor: "...Is that how you got into your current situation? Someone just snatched you up as soon as you arrived?"

  
Angel: "No, that.. that was a bit later. If it's been about a week.." He tilts his head side to side, trying to remember. "I'm.. probably still on the streets if not gettin' passed around between some demons. It's closer to New Years when the purge is rolling in that I get picked up by Val. Start gettin' my feet under me with him."

  
Alastor: "Passed around...? How awful."

  
Angel: "It's Hell. If you're anywhere as cute down there as you are now, you'll probably get the same treatment."

  
Alastor: "That's--Cute??" He blinks, taken aback.

  
Angel: "Yeah? You don't know you're cute?"

  
Alastor: "I'm really not. I'm average at best."

  
Angel: "Average? Mm.. No, I'd say you were above that."

  
Alastor: _"Above?_ Certainly not."

  
Angel: "Didn't know you were all down on yourself like this."

  
Alastor: "I'm _not_. I just know what most people consider attractive."

  
Angel: "Well, I like how ya look. Part of the reason I was so trusting with ya, I guess."

  
Alastor: "Not just my charming personality?" He snorts, amused.

  
Angel: "To be honest, there was somethin' a little off about your personality. I just thought you were maybe a little strange."

  
Alastor: "Ah? Was there really?"

  
Angel: "Yeah. I just figured you were a little eccentric. Or maybe odd, ya know?"

  
Alastor: "Yes, well... I'm certainly both of those."

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________

  
Alastor: Demon Angel is probably going to end up staying with Alastor right up until he dies. Scares the dogs and hunters away and sits with him until he goes. No shot to the head this time, just a lot of blood loss.

  
Angel: Demon Angel may be the one to shoot him to put him out of his misery? Cause if it's that bad.. He wouldn't want him hurting.

  
Alastor: Aw gosh. That'd be pretty upsetting for him after everything. Having to kill him like that.

  
Angel: It would really suck. He'd be crying and holding him.

  
Alastor: "'S okay, cher... Both know I d'serve it anyhow. B'sides... Can come find me again in Hell, righ'?"

  
Angel: "Y-yeah.." He sniffs, eyes squeezing shut as he takes in a shuddering breath. "I'll find ya down there. Might take awhile, but I will, okay?"

  
Alastor: "No' if I fin' you first." He grins, wide and bloody. "'M I too gross to kiss one last time?"

  
Angel: "No.. no, not too gross." He leans down, hair mixing with Alastor's bangs.

  
Alastor: "Gonna taste like blood." He warns, clutching at his shoulders.

  
Angel: "That's fine." He murmurs and leans in to kiss him sweetly.

  
Alastor: Alastor leans into it as much as he can, grip starting to weaken.

  
Angel: Tears roll down Angel's cheeks, and he cradles him in close to make it easier on him.

  
Alastor: "'M sorry..." He mumbles, wanting to wipe away his tears, but unable to keep his hand from falling back to the earth.

  
Angel: "I'm the one that should be apologizin'." Angel kisses him again, letting a fang pierce Alastor's lip to give him some of his venom.

  
Alastor: "Y' didn't do nothin' wrong..." He takes a shaky breath, struggling to keep his eyes open.

  
Angel: He hopes it helps with the hurt. Helps him go easy. Angel holds him carefully in his arms, petting gently at Alastor's cheek. "Rest, Sweetheart. Don't worry about the landing too much. Your body's gonna be tough. Just try and get out of the area as quick as you can without gettin' seen, okay? I.. I'm gonna see you again. I will."

  
Alastor: "Mmh... I'll. I'll be okay. Don' gotta worry 'bout me none..." He breathes, growing lax. "I... I'll find ya..."

  
Angel: Angel's lips press between Alastor's eyebrows, kissing him sweetly.

  
Alastor: He gives a wet, choking laugh, breathing starting to slow. "Rendez-vous de l'autre côté, mon cœur..."

  
Angel: "Love you.. I.. I love you.." He murmurs, committing the words to memory to look up their meaning.

  
Alastor: His smile softens, last breath coming out with a gasped "Je t'aime aussi.."

  
Angel: Angel's going to stay there and cry for a real long time. Until he's pulled back down into Hell again.

  
Alastor: Alastor will be waiting for him. He knows what he's just gone through and is ready for damage control.

  
Angel: He's going to get an Angel that's shuddering and crying in his room, waking up from what feels like a horrible dream.

  
Alastor: "...Angel. I know you're in there. Let me in, dear."

  
Angel: "Not now, A-.. Al.." He pauses, blinking as a weird feeling pulls at his gut. "Al?"

  
Alastor: "In the flesh, my dear. Come now, don't be upset all by yourself."

  
Angel: Angel pushes up to his feet, hurrying to the door to throw it open. "You.. you can't.. but.. I don't understand."

  
Alastor: "I did tell you I would find you, didn't I?" He smiles softly up at him, taking his hand. "I keep my promises."

  
Angel: "It.. You're really him? The same Alastor?" He squeezes his hand back, pulling it to his chest.

  
Alastor: "Th' one an' only." He smiles, leading him back inside his room.

  
Angel: "You.. but you.. I.. You were here before I left."

  
Alastor: "It also wasn't 1933 before you left. I found you a long time ago."

  
Angel: "Why didn't.. I.. I guess you couldn't say anything."

  
Alastor: "You didn't know me... Didn't remember. Or rather...Never knew me to start with."

  
Angel: "But you knew. You've known all this time?"

  
Alastor: "I knew. I was... A bit late in finding you, unfortunately. But I've been keeping an eye on you since then."

  
Angel: "..yeah? Why didn't you come up to me before then?"

  
Alastor: "We had a strict timeline to follow. And every time I did, something or someone got in the way."

  
Angel: "You tryin' to say fate kept us from clearing this up?"

  
Alastor: "Apparently! My, was I pleasantly surprised when something actually worked."

  
Angel: "..you're really him?"

  
Alastor: "You doubt me?" He frowns, bringing a hand to his face. "'Rendez-vous de l'autre côté, mon cœur'... We're here now."

  
Angel: Angel's breath hitches, tears making him have to blink his eyes until they start spilling down his cheeks.

  
Alastor: "Ah..." He startles, brushing away his tears. "Angel... Don' you go cryin' over me. Not again."

  
Angel: "Don't you _ever_ die like that on me again. I.. You were so _small_ , and I just.. I let you die."

  
Alastor: "I won'. Not dyin' again." He promises, pressing their foreheads together. "You didn' do nothin' wrong, cher. I tol' you. Weren't nothin' to do about it..."

  
Angel: "I could have come with you. Protected you.."

  
Alastor: "Too late for what ifs, coeur... Ya still didn' do anythin' wrong."

  
Angel: "..how was it? When you got down here?"

  
Alastor: "Annoyin'. But I managed. Vaggie tol' ya about a lotta it already."

  
Angel: "I mean when you first got in."

  
Alastor: "When I first manifested... It was still annoyin'. Strangers everywhere trying ta snatch me up. Killed all of 'em."

  
Angel: "Good.. They, yeah. I was.. I didn't want you going through all that."

  
Alastor: "Didn' have ta... You shouldn't a neither."

  
Angel: "That was a long time ago. Don' mattah now."

  
Alastor: "If that's true for you, then it's the truth f'r me too, cher."

  
Angel: "Doesn't feel like it should have been long ago for you."

  
Alastor: "But it was. Jus' as long ago for me as it was for you."

  
Angel: "Still.. I.. I'm still all mixed up."

  
Alastor: "I understand... Things would still feel all out of order." He sighs, taking a step back to give him some space.

  
Angel: Angel follows after him, not wanting him too far.

  
Alastor: He laughs a little, moving back. "I love you..."

  
Angel: "..you still do? After all that time?"

  
Alastor: "Course." His smile softens and he leans up to kiss his cheek. "Always, cher."

  
Angel: "I.. It's been nearly a century.. You really?" He blinks at the kiss, eyes still stinging.

  
Alastor: "You think me so fickle? Ain't never felt about someone else th' way I feel 'bout you."

  
Angel: "No but.. I just.. We didn't say we loved each other 'til you were dying."

  
Alastor: "Don' make it any less true..."

  
Angel: "I'm still reeling here."

  
Alastor: "Too much t' kiss me proper?"

  
Angel: "..no. I.. I can kiss ya, yeah."

  
Alastor: "...Know I look different. Ain't that bad, is it?"

  
Angel: He shakes his head, smile blooming on his face. "You're pretty hot like this."

  
Alastor: "Oh, am I?" He laughs, flushed but not quite surprised.

  
Angel: "Yeah. You were cute as a human. Like this you're.. real sexy. I like it." He steps forward, reaching up to cup his cheek.

  
Alastor: "What a difference." He grins, nuzzling into his hand.

  
Angel: "What about me? Which way do you like me?"

  
Alastor: "Don' matter none. Y're beautiful all th' same."

  
Angel: "Yeah? No preference?"

  
Alastor: "None whatsoever. You know I don' care 'bout that stuff."

  
Angel: "Don't care about it at all?"

  
Alastor: "Not interested. Jus' love ya."

  
Angel: He smiles, leaning in close enough to kiss at his nose.

  
Alastor: He blinks, going cross-eyed. "No' qui'e what I asked, cher."

  
Angel: "You're smilin' too big for me to kiss properly."

  
Alastor: "Ah. Apologies. A bit of a habit, you see." He lets the stiff, rictus fall, smiling more naturally.

  
Angel: "Oh, I know. It's okay." He leans up, kissing sweetly at soft lips.

  
Alastor: He hums, tail wagging under his coat as he leans into the kiss.

  
Angel: Angel cradles his face, holding him close as he lets his heart leak into the affection.

  
Alastor: Alastor sighs happily, hugging him close.

  
Angel: "Mm.. I'm glad you're here."

  
Alastor: "So 'm I. Won' be leavin' ya again."

  
Angel: "I thought I wouldn't see you again.."

  
Alastor: "I don' break promises, coeur. Y're stuck with me."

  
Angel: "Good. Want to keep you around."

  
Alastor: "I am not going anywhere. F'r any reason."

  
Angel: "Would drag you back if you tried."

  
Alastor: "Hah. I don' doubt it."

  
Angel: "Even if you are all stronger than me now."

  
Alastor: "Did that f'r you. Now I get ta do th' protectin'."

  
Angel: "You.. For me?" He blinks, thinking back to what Vaggie had told him. "All of it?"  


Alastor: "Well, I certainly wasn' gonna sit around doin' nothin' while I waited. Coulda woun' up exterminated."

  
Angel: "That's.. true. But to become an overlord?"

  
Alastor: "That part jus' kinna happened. Was already strong on my own. Wendigo and all."

  
Angel: "Right.. You did seem all interested in the overlord thing, too."

  
Alastor: "I was. It's an interestin' prospect. Bein' stronger 'n all th' others."

  
Angel: "Didn't know you'd go and do it."

  
Alastor: "It was somethin' ta do. T' keep me busy. Keep me strong."

  
Angel: "You must'a enjoyed it to some degree."

  
Alastor: "Well. Been at it f'r a while. Even b'fore. You know that. And if they deserve it, then they deserve it."

  
Angel: "You haven't changed much, have you?"

  
Alastor: "Were you expecting me to?" He grins, ears flicking playfully.

  
Angel: "Wasn't really thinkin' about that." He reaches up, smiling warmly. "Can I touch them?"

  
Alastor: "My ears?" He shrugs, tilting his head forward. "I s'ppose? Just be careful. They're a bit sensitive."

  
Angel: "I will be." He murmurs, reaching up to carefully rub at them.

  
Alastor: He hums, relaxing under his touch.

  
Angel: "They're so soft.."  


Alastor: "Are they?" He sighs, tail wagging slightly.

  
Angel: "Yeah.." He leans down, kissing at his ear.

  
Alastor: It twitches and he hums a little. "You like them?"

  
Angel: "I like 'em, yeah. Got somethin' else cute about ya now."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Ne'er though' I was cute."

  
Angel: "You were. Are. Real cute."

  
Alastor: "If you say so, cher."

  
Angel: "I do say so."

  
Alastor: "Well, then. I s'ppose I'll just have ta except it."

  
Angel: "Looks like you do." He smiles, leaning in and nudging him.

  
Alastor: "Won' let it go, huh?" He grins, nudging him back.

  
Angel: "I won't, no. Not somethin' like this."

  
Alastor: "S'ppose it'll only get worse as things go on."

  
Angel: "You being cute?"

  
Alastor: "You _thinkin'_ I'm cute."

  
Angel: "Oh yeah, it'll definitely get worse."

  
Alastor: "Yes, I knew it. May as well get this over with then." He sighs, removing his coat.

  
Angel: "Mm?" He perks up, looking him over. "Are you propositioning me?"

  
Alastor: "You know 'm not." He snorts, shaking his head.

  
Angel: "Then what's the deal?"

  
Alastor: "Well. Have a look f'r yourself." He sighs, turning about.

  
Angel: "Look at wha- oh my god." Angel gasps, hands coming up to his face. "You have a tail!"

  
Alastor: "An' there we go." He snorts, letting it wag a bit.

  
Angel: "Can I touch? Lemme touch. Please."

  
Alastor: "...Only if you feel like havin' me in your lap an' unable to talk."

  
Angel: "I.. yeah, yeah I can do that." He blinks, the pink in his fur brightening. "My lap? You can sit in my lap all you want. Want on the bed or a chair?"

  
Alastor: "...Bed's prolly a better choice."

  
Angel: "Yeah?" Angel walks backwards, getting up on his bed and waving Alastor forward. "Come on then, Sweetheart."

  
Alastor: He nods, a bit jerky as he follows him over.

  
Angel: "It's alright, Sugar. Just a bit of cuddlin', yeah?"

  
Alastor: "Yeah..." He takes a steadying breath then moves into Angel's lap.

  
Angel: "There ya go." He runs his hands up to his hips, squeezing at them.

  
Alastor: He shivers, leaning in against him.

  
Angel: Angel's hands slide up around him, finding his tail and stroking it.

  
Alastor: He gives a quiet gasp, tensing and pressing his face into Angel's shoulder.

  
Angel: "Does it feel good?" He asks, voice hushed to be able to hear him better.

  
Alastor: He nods, hugging himself closer.

  
Angel: "You said you won't talk.. Why?" He asks, stroking up over him again.

  
Alastor: He bites back a whine, squeezing him tighter. "C-can't..."

  
Angel: "Sure you can. Take your time with what you want to say." He murmurs, his other hand sliding down to rub right at the base of his tail. Sound pretty talkin' like this.

  
Alastor: "Embarrassin'..." He gasps, nails digging into Angel's skin.

  
Angel: "Hot." He corrects, nuzzling against Alastor's hair. "Really, really hot."

  
Alastor: "Nooo..." He whines, ears twitching.

  
Angel: He kisses at his ear, stroking over him again.

  
Alastor: "Angie, yer t-teasin' me..."

  
Angel: "Angie?" He hums, arm wrapping tight around his waist to keep him still.

  
Alastor: "Mmh... Can' nickname ya? Do th' same ta me."

  
Angel: "Wasn't expecting one like that with my name."

  
Alastor: "Fine. I'll stick with 'cher' then."

  
Angel: "No, no. I liked Angie, too."

  
Alastor: "...Don' sound bad?"

  
Angel: "No, don't sound bad."

  
Alastor: "...Missed ya. So much."

  
Angel: "I was already missing you. Didn't think I'd see you again."

  
Alastor: "Been a century almos'... Never lettin' ya go again."

  
Angel: "Please don't." He closes his eyes, pressing his face to his.

  
Alastor: _"Never._ " He promises, kissing him without further thought.

  
Angel: "Mm.." He whines, melting into the soft kiss.

  
Alastor: He cups gently at his cheek, relearning the shape of his face and the taste of his lips.

  
Angel: Angel groans, pulling him in and pressing him in against his chest.

  
Alastor: He shudders, letting his weight sink into him.

  
Angel: "Mm.. There you go."

  
Alastor: "Hush..." He mumbles, embarrassed.

  
Angel: He nuzzles him, smiling warmly against his hair.

  
Alastor: "Gonna have some explainin' ta do later..." He murmurs, knowing he won't be leaving Angel's side any time soon.

  
Angel: "Am I? You're the one who climbed in my lap."

  
Alastor: "Th' both a us, cher." He laughs, kissing at his shoulder.

  
Angel: "Mm.. Shouldn't be."

  
Alastor: "Think our hostess might have some questions though."

  
Angel: "She'll get over it."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Curiosity'll kill her though."

  
Angel: "We're just relaxing here. Enjoying ourselves."

  
Alastor: "Mmh. She'll wanna know how we got so quickly acquainted."

  
Angel: "Through drink."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Not even the least bit true, cher."

  
Angel: "That's all she needs ta know though."

  
Alastor: "S'ppose so. Won't hurt nothin'."

  
Angel: "M'hmm." He hums, pulling him in closer.

  
Alastor: "Husk won' buy it though."

  
Angel: "No.. He'll probably figure us out."

  
Alastor: "He'll ask questions. He's a mother hen."

  
Angel: "If he sees us. He ran off somewhere, didn't he?"

  
Alastor: "He's gonna be living here, cher. He'll see us eventually."

  
Angel: "We stayin' like this for awhile?"

  
Alastor: "Unless you've somewhere else you'd rather be?"

  
Angel: "No, no I'm good."

  
Alastor: _"Good_. No' lettin' ya go any time soon."

  
Angel: "Like it that much, do ya?"

  
Alastor: "Love _you_ that much... Said I missed ya, didn't I?"

  
Angel: "Yeah.. Yeah, I know. Still.. Kinna lettin' it sink in?"

  
Alastor: "Mm... I understand. It hasn't been long enough for you."

  
Angel: "No.. no, it's.. only been a few hours."

  
Alastor: "'M sorry... Didn' wanna leave ya like that."

  
Angel: "I.. I know.. Did ah.. My bite help at all? At the end?"

  
Alastor: "It did... Took the pain away."

  
Angel: "Good.. I.. I didn't want to scare you bitin' you more so.. Did it during the kiss."

  
Alastor: "Couldn't scare me if ya tried, coeur."

  
Angel: "Was still worried.."

  
Alastor: "I know... You worry too much."

  
Angel: "I had reason ta be then."

  
Alastor: "Well. A bit. But we did know I'd die eventually, dear."

  
Angel: "Wasn't expectin' it to be so soon."

  
Alastor: "Not quite so soon, no... But it was enough."

  
Angel: "I got sent back here right after."

  
Alastor: "Was a good thing ya did. Safer here."

  
Angel: "Safer? I was a demon on earth."

  
Alastor: "Where th' angels could track ya down with ease if they wanted."

  
Angel: "Is that actually an issue up there?"

  
Alastor: "It is if they think you're up ta something sinister."

  
Angel: "Mm.. Yeah, can see how that'd go."

  
Alastor: "It's dangerous."

  
Angel: "Guess I'm glad I came back."

  
Alastor: "Even if it hadn't been dangerous... I'm glad ya did too."

  
Angel: "..'m gonna miss you bein' so small."

  
Alastor: "Hah. 'M still shorter 'n you, cher."

  
Angel: "Not _that_ much shorter."

  
Alastor: "Didja like it that much?"

  
Angel: "Was cute. Could hold you in all of my arms like a little bundle."

  
Alastor: "Which you used to your advantage. Often."

  
Angel: "You didn't seem ta mind."

  
Alastor: "Well. Not as much as I used to."

  
Angel: "Didn't try to stab me like the first time."

  
Alastor: "The first time, ya _surprised_ me. That was y'r own fault."

  
Angel: "You were a jumpy little human."

  
Alastor: "I had reason t' be."

  
Angel: "Because you were out killin' people."

  
Alastor: "I was indeed. It was how we met."

  
Angel: "Ooh, you gonna remind me of that right now?"

  
Alastor: "You started it, cher. And I'm rather glad things turned out th' way they did."

  
Angel: "Are ya now? Even though we coulda been together while alive?"

  
Alastor: "Mighta been better that way f'r a while... But it still coulda been worse."

  
Angel: "How so?"

  
Alastor: "Coulda been separated... F'rever."

  
Angel: "I'm pretty sure I woulda gone to Hell anyway."

  
Alastor: "Maybe so. We both know why I'm here."

  
Angel: "And me for killin', too."

  
Alastor: "Neither a us really wan'ed to..."

  
Angel: "Didn't change the fact that we did."

  
Alastor: "Mm... Charlie seems to think she can change it."

  
Angel: "Thinks.. Don't know if it's actually gonna work."

  
Alastor: "It won't. She's too naïve. Doesn't know what she's getting into."

  
Angel: "She's hopeful. Let her dream."

  
Alastor: "Oh, I'm going to let her. I _am_ interested in seeing what happens here. Despite the fact that I lied completely about why I actually came here."

  
Angel: "..you came here for me."

  
Alastor: "Of course. Your name was all I needed to hear."

  
Angel: "Do you normally not watch TV? I'm usually on them."

  
Alastor: "Aha. No, not generally. And definitely not th' kinda shows you're on neither."

  
Angel: "You hadn't even heard about me?"

  
Alastor: "Course I had. This is jus' the first time any attempt at meetin' up actually worked."

  
Angel: "What were the other attempts?"

  
Alastor: "Too many to name. Every day nearly..."

  
Angel: "..why didn't you just get my attention? You coulda bought me for awhile."

  
Alastor: "I tried that too."

  
Angel: "Then why didn't I get ya as a customer?"

  
Alastor: "Because your 'boss' is a right bastard."

  
Angel: "He wouldn't let ya?"

  
Alastor: "Someone or something was very much against us doing this out of synch, apparently."

  
Angel: "Had to do it at the right time? Maybe the same one that put me up on Earth."

  
Alastor: "Perhaps... No real tellin'."

  
Angel: "I don't know if we're ever gonna find out."

  
Alastor: "Not without some serious research inta th' whole thing."

  
Angel: "Which might be a little dangerous."

  
Alastor: "Mm. Potentially, yes. But what isn't down here?"

  
Angel: "Dangerous for _you_."

  
Alastor: "That's always poss'ble, yes. But I'll be alrigh'."

  
Angel: "Let's just.. not right now."

  
Alastor: "Alright'... Can jus' keep layin' on ya f'r now."

  
Angel: "That'd be nice.."

  
Alastor: He hums, nuzzling into his neck.

  
Angel: "You're being so sweet.."

  
Alastor: "Am I? It's hardly th' first time."

  
Angel: "Weird seeing it from this body."

  
Alastor: "Can' do much 'bout that, cher. Even an illusion has its limits."

  
Angel: "I know. Don' mind it just.. gettin' used to connecting overlord with cute, country bumpkin."

  
Alastor: "Excuse you! But I am no bumpkin!"

  
Angel: "Teachin' me all about the bayou an' huntin'. I think you were."

  
Alastor: _"No_. Bumpkins are _stupid_."

  
Angel: "Harsh. Bumpkins are cute."

  
Alastor: "Don' make 'em less stupid."

  
Angel: "Uneducated maybe. Most of 'em are sweet though."

  
Alastor: "Exactly why I ain't one."

  
Angel: "Because you're not sweet?"

  
Alastor: "Or uneducated."

  
Angel: "Hey not all of 'em are."

  
Alastor: "You're the one who said as much."

  
Angel: "I was tryin' to come up with a better word than stupid."

  
Alastor: "In this case there isn't one."

  
Angel: "I'm thinkin' you an' I got different ideas of what a bumpkin is."

  
Alastor: "Maybe... Still ain't one."

  
Angel: "..southern belle?"

  
Alastor: "Hah. I'd have ta be a woman t' be a belle, darlin'."

  
Angel: "Ah.. You've.. got that accent down, though." He swallows, peeking over at him.

  
Alastor: He snorts, smiling wryly. "It is natural, cher."

  
Angel: "You.. are not gonna be allowed to do that. So just. put that accent away an' lock it up while we're in public, okay?" He jabs a finger at him, face feeling warm.

  
Alastor: "Hah. Yessir. But we ain't in public right now, are we?"

  
Angel: "..no. We're not." He licks his lips, biting down on the lower one after. "You going to keep talkin' like that?"

  
Alastor: "Unless you seriously tell me not ta." He grins, lifting up to kiss his cheek.

  
Angel: "Don' think I could tell ya no about this."

  
Alastor: "Then I see no reason not ta continue."

Angel: "You're tormentin' me." He whines, leaning down to press his forehead to his.

  
Alastor: "Y' love it." He grins, kissing him sweetly.

  
Angel: Angel kisses back easily, heart in the small kiss.

  
Alastor: Alastor presses in closer, hands to Angel's cheeks and tail wagging.

  
Angel: It makes Angel smile into the kiss, and he hums against Alastor's soft lips.

  
Alastor: He sighs happily, squeezing gently at his face.

  
Angel: "Mm." Angel laughs, hands sliding up Al's sides. "You like my face?"

  
Alastor: "It's a nice face. Pretty."

  
Angel: "You keep squishin' it. Would hope so."

  
Alastor: "It's adorable."

  
Angel: "Squishy? Fluffy?" He hums.

  
Alastor: "Fluffy is one word, yes."

  
Angel: "What would be the other?"

  
Alastor: "Beautiful."

  
Angel: "Ah.. Not a bad word to use there."

  
Alastor: "No, I didn't think so." He hums, smug.

  
Angel: "Kinda sweet actually."

  
Alastor: "Well. I can be when I put my mind to it."

  
Angel: "Like it when you're sweet."

  
Alastor: "I know you do."

  
Angel: "It's.. different. Than what I usually get, ya know?"

  
Alastor: "I know... Gonna fix that."

  
Angel: "Are you now? Gonna be sweet to me?"

  
Alastor: "I may. When I feel like it."

  
Angel: "Aw, not all the time?"

  
Alastor: "You did say to keep th' accent to just the two a us."

  
Angel: "That's so I didn't get all hot and bothered in front of everyone."

  
Alastor: "And bein' sweet wouldn't cause th' same problem?"

  
Angel: "Being sweet just makes me want to kiss you."

  
Alastor: "I don't mind bein' kissed."

  
Angel: He smiles, leaning up and pecking at his lips.

  
Alastor: He hums, smiling into the kiss.

  
Angel: "You're gonna be okay with this? With Val and everything?"

  
Alastor: "...I can't stop ya from doing what ya want, cher."

  
Angel: "But you're not going to be happy with it."

  
Alastor: "'S your body. You can do what ya want with it."

  
Angel: "Not exactly.."

  
Alastor: "...What do y' mean?"

  
Angel: "My body's mine but not my soul."

  
Alastor: "...Then we'll have ta get it back."

  
Angel: "From Val? Pretty sure he'd rather rip it up than do that."

  
Alastor: "Tsk. If he won't see reason, then I'll just kill him first."

  
Angel: "..what happens to my soul then?"

  
Alastor: "You get it back."

  
Angel: "Just like that?"

  
Alastor: "Course. I don't need your soul... It's better f'r it to be with you."

  
Angel: "I.. don't know if I'd.. I don't know if I want Val to die.."

  
Alastor: "...Doesn't haveta be permanent. Just long enough ta get your soul back."

  
Angel: "..temporary death?"

  
Alastor: "He'll regenerate so long as we don' use any holy weapons."

  
Angel: "That.. would make me feel a little better, yeah."

  
Alastor: "It'll hopefully keep Vox from gettin' involved too."

  
Angel: "Vox would be pretty mad if you got rid of Val permanently."

  
Alastor: "Mm. Angry enough to attempt revenge, yes."

  
Angel: "But if it's just temporary.. I don't think he'd be that upset."

  
Alastor: "No, likely not. Not enough to attempt to get even."

  
Angel: "Maybe enough to come annoy you though."

  
Alastor: "At least that's something I can handle."

  
Angel: "Sure hope so."

  
Alastor: "I can. He and Lucifer both are a nuisance I'm used to."

  
Angel: "Didn't know you had a thing with Vox. Guess it'd make sense. TV and Radio kinna go hand-in-hand."

  
Alastor: "I wouldn't call it a 'thing'..."

  
Angel: "I mean like. That he bothers ya, too. Like Lucy. Popular with the other big boys, aren't ya?"

  
Alastor: "Aha. If you must put it that way, I s'ppose..."

  
Angel: "They trying to get you to play with them?"

  
Alastor: "To annoy me into killing them both, apparently."


	14. Silence of the Fawns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets a bit citrus-y near the end. Lime-ish.

Angel: I'm still watching that mindhunter thing and now I kinda want FBI Angel and imprisoned Alastor XD  


Alastor: Pfff. Something like Silence of the Lambs? XD

  
Angel: I still need to see that XD but I guess? Like. Angel trying to understand serial killers and using Alastor as a sort of consult.

  
Alastor: To figure out how the other killer thinks and who they might be going after next. Would he still be a wendigo in that kind of scenario though? XD

  
Angel: No, he wouldn't XD He'd just be a serial killer cannibal.

  
Alastor: Would be kind of interesting if he was though. XD Cause the longer he's in custody, the longer he goes without being able to sate his hunger, the greater chance Wendi takes over and trashes his cell.

  
Angel: It'd mean he wasn't a real serial killer then, wouldn't it? Unless he gets the craving to kill on top of being a wendigo?

  
Alastor: No, cause he was still killing people while conscious of the fact. And eating them. The wendigo only forces its way out when he's absolutely starving and he learnt that the hard way.

  
Angel: That'd actually work really well cause it would give him an excuse for why he has to do it. Something to push the blame away to. To help him justify his killing and how he is. He's probably been on great behavior for awhile. Gets a message that an FBI agent wants to talk to him.

  
Alastor: Not that anyone believes it. It's a myth. A legend. Not _real_. Alastor's good at keeping the wendigo at bay, thankfully. Luckily enough for the police. He'll be interested in talking to him though. It's something new and something to deal with the insufferable boredom of prison life.  


Angel: Angel's just curious. Everyone seems freaked out by this guy. He wants to see him. To ask him stuff. Figure out what's going on.  


Alastor: He's not that scary, is he? Must be the aura. He was a radio host for quite some time, you know. He does have people skills to a point.

  
Angel: "People know what ya've done. What you're capable of. Makes 'em uneasy."  


Alastor: "Turning people into jambalaya, you mean." He smiles wryly, hands behind his back. What can I do for you, agent?

  
Angel: "I'm just here ta talk. Ask ya a few questions, clarify some stuff, things like that. Would you be interested in talkin' with me?"

  
Alastor: "Oh, certainly! It could be quite entertaining! And let me tell you, my good man, I am absolutely bored to _death_ in here."

  
Angel: "Yeah, I can imagine." Angel snorts, looking around the barren room their in before stepping forward with an outstretched hand. "Angelo Marino."  


Alastor: "Alastor LeBlanc." He smiles, accepting his offer and shaking his hand. "Though I imagine you knew that already. Nice to meet you, my good fellow!"  


Angel: "Likewise." Angel tilts his head, looking down at the soft glove in his grip. "They let you have those?"  


Alastor: "They do, indeed! Good behaviour gets you quite a perk or two!"  


Angel: "You're pretty perky yourself. In a good mood?" 

  
Alastor: "You're never fully dressed without a smile, my dear! And why shouldn't I be? It's always nice to meet new people!"

  
Angel: "I must go out naked a lot then." He rests a cheek on his fist, looking at Al expectantly. "Wanna sit with me?"

  
Alastor: "Apparently so!" He laughs, gesturing over to the chairs. "After you, my dear!"

  
Angel: Angel sits, starting to get his papers all sorted for the interview.

  
Alastor: "So! Tell me, what exactly are you wanting from me? I can't do much from here, you realise."

  
Angel: "Just gonna talk. Wanted to ask you about your ah.. The murders." Angel flips through his folder, gaze scanning through the pages. "The tissue of three different people were found in your freezer. Some found already cooked into a dish in your refrigerator. You confessed to having done this to others before but didn't give up a specific number. Does this sound right?"

  
Alastor: "Correct, indeed! I didn't usually keep more than one at a time, but I got lucky and caught a group. Or unlucky, I suppose. Considering they're what got me caught."

  
Angel: "You 'caught' them. Why do you say it like that?"

  
Alastor: "Because that's precisely what I did. They got caught in my trap."

  
Angel: "And.. what was your trap?"

  
Alastor: "Being nice enough that they wanted to come down to my cabin for a hunting trip." He smiles wryly, knowing what he's thinking.

  
Angel: Angel writes down the response, gaze flicking up to that smile on the other's face. "An'.. you weren't worried they'd told anyone about this trip? Were you confident because of the other hunting trips that went well for you?"

  
Alastor: "They'd said they were from out of town. There shouldn't have been anyone to tell. He shrugs, still smiling."

  
Angel: "Is that why you chose them? Because they were from out of town?"

  
Alastor: "Mm. No one would've immediately notice they were missing. By the time someone does, it's too late to find any information on where they went."

  
Angel: "Because they're drifters of a sort. So you didn't have a specific type ya went after besides that?"

  
Alastor: "Besides that, well... Personally it was easier if they were someone who no one actually _would_ miss. Even if they did notice their disappearance."

  
Angel: "People that wouldn't be missed. You mean like no one liked 'em?"

  
Alastor: "Precisely. Someone who no one would care if the world was rid of them."

  
Angel: "So.. Did you see gettin' rid of them as a sort of justice?" Angel looks up, meeting Alastor's eyes with a curious head tilt.

  
Alastor: "Oh, not at all! I'd just rather not harm someone who didn't deserve it, you see."  


Angel: "An' who do ya classify as those that deserve it?"

  
Alastor: "Oh, you know. Murderers, rapists, and the like." He waves it off, shrugging.  
  
  
Angel: "Aren't you a murderer, too?"

  
Alastor: "Unfortunately! But I'm not quite ready to die yet."

  
Angel: Angel tilts his head, just a little amused. "You told the officers who arrested you that you had to do it to live."

  
Alastor: "I do indeed! Everyone has to eat, my dear. That's just nature."

  
Angel: "What's wrong with a good steak?"

  
Alastor: "Steak when properly prepared is quite delicious, this is true! But it doesn't satisfy my hunger."

  
Angel: "Only human steaks, right?"

  
Alastor: "Precisely. Which I haven't had in some time now. I don't suppose you'd be willing to find me some human flesh, hm?"

  
Angel: "Could give ya some pork and tell you it's human. That's as close as you'll get."

  
Alastor: "I'd know the difference, unfortunately." He sighs, a hand rubbing at his stomach. "He's so hungry..."

  
Angel: "Mm. You really think you need it?"

  
Alastor: "I know I need it, my dear. I'm slowly starving as we speak."

  
Angel: "Just.. keep eatin' the prison food. I'm sure you'll be fine."

  
Alastor: "Mm. It's tasteless and awful. There's no point."

  
Angel: "Really? Thought this stuff was supposed to be better than hospital food now?"

  
Alastor: "Hospital food isn't exactly quality either, my dear."

  
Angel: "I'd say it's better than starvin', but you're sayin' you're starving anyway."

  
Alastor: "I am, indeed. I do try to eat anyway, but it does nothing."

  
Angel: "Guess you're gonna keep starvin'. Can't exactly give you human hamburgers."

  
Alastor: "Unless you give me some of your own flesh, yes, it would appear so. Ah, well. I can last a bit longer."

  
Angel: "Kinna sucks you're still all cannibal-happy. Makes it hard to justify letting you out."

  
Alastor: "If I could eat literally anything else and not be hungry anymore than I promise you that I would. I'm getting a bit twitchy as is."

  
Angel: "So sittin' with me. All you're thinking about is munchin' me?"

  
Alastor: "Not 'me' me. It's a bit complicated. You're a fine fellow, I'd hate to have to kill you."

  
Angel: "I'd hate to have to die, too." He snorts, leaning forward.

  
Alastor: "Mm. You may want to keep your distance, dear. I can't promise I won't bite."

  
Angel: "You know, this really sucks. Besides all the cannibal talk, you're probably the most put-together one I've talked to. At this rate, I don't think I'm going to find anyone I can take outta prison."

  
Alastor: "Oh? Is that what you're aiming for? Why would you want something like that?"

  
Angel: "A criminal consult. The new thing goin' around is that if you can think like a criminal, you can catch the criminals."

  
Alastor: "Hm. A consult? I could help with that, I suppose. I don't have anything better to do, after all!"

  
Angel: "But you just got done tellin' me all about how you wanted to eat me."

  
Alastor: "No, no. I just got done warning you about potentially being bitten."

  
Angel: "Same difference there, isn't it?"

  
Alastor: "Not really! As I've said, I don't want to kill you."

  
Angel: "But you might not be able to help it."

  
Alastor: "No. Not entirely. More so as time goes on, unfortunately. A terrible curse, this."

  
Angel: "See why I can't bring ya out?"

  
Alastor: "Understandable." He sighs, still a bit put out. It would've been nice to get out for some fresh air... "I don't suppose handcuffs would be a good compromise?"

  
Angel: "Maybe handcuffs and a muzzle." He snorts.

  
Alastor: "Hah! No, thank you! I rather like talking a bit too much."

  
Angel: "Oh, you could still talk. It'd just be a cage around your mouth. Like a dog."

  
Alastor: "Ah. Unpleasant. You're certain you can't just. Find me some kind of flesh from somewhere? The morgue, perhaps?"

  
Angel: "You realize messin' with a corpse is a crime, right?"

  
Alastor: "Is it? What a shame. Even if it's someone who's donating their organs?"

  
Angel: "Yeah, even then cause they're not donatin' 'em to be eaten."

  
Alastor: "A real shame." He sighs, morose. "Oh! What about the inmates on death row, hm?"

  
Angel: "..dunno about that."

  
Alastor: "No? Not even convicted felons?"

___________________________________________________________________________

  
Alastor: Even if FBI Angel can't take Alastor out of holding, he can still come back to the prison to talk to him about a case at least. He can help him get into the mind of the criminal he's chasing after. He's still going to get worse the longer he goes without human flesh though. Twitchy. Might be that he gets put in solitary for attacking another inmate. 

  
Angel: I was thinking something _really_ freaky will happen. Something not right. Another supernatural thing? So Angel might be more likely to let him out then.

  
Alastor: Something that isn't Alastor himself? 

  
Angel: Yeah, something that is maybe targeting police or agents or something.

  
Alastor: In that case, Angel's going to have to believe Alastor about being a Wendigo. Have to know what he's capable of. 

  
Angel: Angel might have seen something for himself. Makes him start to believe Alastor maybe.

  
Alastor: Sees him start to change, maybe? Can't doubt what he's seen with his own eyes. 

  
Angel: Cut his own hand behind his back maybe and sees the reaction?

  
Alastor: Alastor would definitely smell the blood. Moves closer before he even realises it and has to force himself away because he actually _likes_ the good agent here and he is _not_ going to eat him.

  
Angel: Angel's got another hand on his gun. Alastor's not exactly chained up right now. He's watching though, sees the way his eyes flashed red.

  
Alastor: "...Dear. If you could perhaps... Cover that up?" He grimaces, nails digging into his palms.

  
Angel: "You.. really are what you said you were, aren't you?" He keeps his hand behind him, eyes narrowing.

  
Alastor: "I've no reason to lie to you, my dear..." He swallows, putting as much distance and furniture between them as possible. "I don't want to hurt you..."

  
Angel: "So you really need to eat people? ..what about just blood?"

  
Alastor: "Aha... I'm not vampire, darling. Just blood isn't enough."

  
Angel: "Right.. I'll. I'll be right back."

  
Alastor: "Mm... I'll be here." He smiles wryly, breathing heavily.

  
Angel: Angel's gonna dip and get his hand fixed up and then.. Maybe sign off on approving of letting Alastor out. He's gonna make him promise some things though.

  
Alastor: After a scare like that, you're actually going to let him out? It's only going to get worse as time goes on, dear.

  
Angel: "Which is why we're going to set up some rules here. I'm gonna make it so you can eat, okay? But you're only gonna get to eat what I say's okay."

  
Alastor: "...You mean people you say are okay. You already know I had a standard to choosing a meal."

  
Angel: "Yeah, but my standard is already dead. We're gonna do morgue-shopping."

  
Alastor: "Oh, how fun. But you yourself said that tampering with a body was illegal. Why the sudden change?"

  
Angel: "It's different now that I know you were tellin' the truth. ..and I might need ya to help me a little with somethin' worse than eatin' a few crackhead toes."

  
Alastor: "Toes are hardly the best cut of meat, dear. But do tell! You've got me curious now."

  
Angel: "There's somethin' eatin' people. Not all nice and neat like you did. And it's going after everything. Men, women, kids.."

  
Alastor: "I see... Going after innocents is unacceptable. You want me to do something about it."

  
Angel: "I just want you to help me with stopping him. Information is as far as you gotta go."

  
Alastor: "Well. We'll see how it goes!" He chirps, intentionally perking himself up. He gets to leave. To _eat._

  
Angel: "It's not gonna be today. I gotta send the work in, get it cleared. Don't do anything stupid in the meantime, got it?"

  
Alastor: "Of course not, darling. When have I ever been known to do anything stupid?"

  
Angel: "I'll be back soon. ..don't eat anyone."

  
Alastor: "I shall endeavor not to, darling. You have my word."

  
Angel: Angel's going to get him cleared and.. have a murderer in his care. Wonderful. In his car you go.

  
Alastor: "Fancy! This kind of vehicle standard issue for agents?"

  
Angel: "It's what we get, yeah. Want us to look good comin' in, I guess."

  
Alastor: "I'm sure the word they'd prefer you use is 'intimidating', dear."

  
Angel: "Impressive might be more accurate."

  
Alastor: "Either way. They're worried about image. But enough of that, my dear! Tell me more about this creature."

  
Angel: "Don't know much." Angel starts up the car, a head turning back to watch as he backs out of the lot. "It's a guy, and he's not careful about who sees him. People say he don' look right."

  
Alastor: "Oh? Don't look right how? If something's off it may help to know what exactly."

  
Angel: "..they said he was running around on all fours like a dog. And he was.. ah. In the buff."

  
Alastor: "Aha. So likely not as in control of himself as he'd like. Possessed, possibly."

  
Angel: "Possessed? What do you mean possessed?"

  
Alastor: "Exactly as it sounds, my dear. I'm not this way by choice."

  
Angel: "You think he's possessed by the same thing you are?" He glances over at him, checking him out. "But you're not runnin' around naked."

  
Alastor: "Not necessarily the same thing. There are other spirits out there. And excuse you, but I have more than a modicum of self-control."

  
Angel: "You sayin' he lost his self control?"

  
Alastor: "Darling, you think he'd be running around on all fours and in the nude otherwise?"

  
Angel: "I don't know _why_ someone would be running around like that."

  
Alastor: "Because he can't help himself. Something's making him."

  
Angel: "Is there anyway we can stop it making him do that?"

  
Alastor: "Nope! He's got to get control of himself. There's nothing we can do about that."

  
Angel: "Just great.. We're flying down there this afternoon. You'll have a lot of explaining to do tonight in the hotel when we arrive."

  
Alastor: "Oh, I'm sure! But before that, how's about we go get that dinner you mentioned, hm? For safety's sake."

  
Angel: "..right." He lifts a hand, rubbing at his eye. "I've got something set up. This one's.. I just got to meet a guy. They're not all going to be like this though. So don' go expectin' delivery every time."

  
Alastor: "Of course. On that note, I don't suppose this hotel room has a kitchen of any kind, does it?"

  
Angel: "..I guess I can't make you eat it raw. I'll figure something out."

  
Alastor: "Can always make a fire somewhere. Any land nearby that isn't a parking lot?"

  
Angel: "I can get a hotel room with a kitchen. Or at least a stove-top."

  
Alastor: "A stove-top will do! No need to go all out."

  
Angel: "I'll get one then, and you.. You be good."

  
Alastor: He laughs, nodding. "Of course. I have no reason to misbehave."

  
Angel: "I mean it. I notice any funny business and this whole thing ends, alright?"

  
Alastor: "No funny business here, nosiree! I'll be on my best behaviour!"

  
Angel: "You _bettah._ " He turns off onto a side street, heading towards the airport. "Think you'll be okay on a two hour flight?"

  
Alastor: "Ah. I may get a bit claustrophobic around so many people, but I'll manage."

  
Angel: "Can still get ya a muzzle if you need it."

  
Alastor: "Aha. No. No, thank you. I'll be just fine without a muzzle."

  
Angel: "You sure?" He looks over, grin on his lips. "Could be fun."

  
Alastor: "Positive. I've no need to be walking around looking like some kind of deviant."

  
Angel: "You'll still have to be cuffed when we're on the plane. Can't get away with everythin' here."

  
Alastor: "Yes, I'd assumed as much. But no need to make it worse."

  
Angel: "And in the hotel. I can't leave ya in a room unsupervised, but I don't want you stabbin' me in the middle of the night. So. Gonna get a little kinky with the cuffs for bedtime."

  
Alastor: "Understandable, of course. But why would I do something stupid like that?"

  
Angel: "Why do people do stupid things? If I knew that, this job would be a lot easier."

  
Alastor: "Fair! But it would be more than just stupid to hurt you, my dear."

  
Angel: "I'm glad you see that, too, but I'm still not risking it."

  
Alastor: "Ah, well. If we must, we must. But really, even if I was some kind of suicidal, I'd rather not hurt you, dear."

  
Angel: "I hope not considering I got you out of the cage."

  
Alastor: "Even before then, darling."

  
Angel: "When we were just talking?"

  
Alastor: "Certainly! You're a fine fellow. Not someone who deserves to be harmed in any way."

  
Angel: "That why you backed away from me when I cut my hand?"

  
Alastor: "I don't want to hurt you, dear. We're on such friendly terms and you're the only one around here worth conversing with."

  
Angel: "That so? The guards didn't want to talk to you?"

  
Alastor: "The guards are utter brutes. And boring besides."

  
Angel: "Boring in what way?" He turns in towards the airport, looking for a space to park. "I'm a brute myself, ya know."

  
Alastor: "Boring in that they have nothing interesting to talk about. Not that they would even if they did. And you're nothing like them, darling, don't be ridiculous."

  
Angel: "Would think that anything would be interesting in prison." He parks the car, turning the engine off but not getting out yet.

  
Alastor: "Oh, if only. I've no interest in the kinds of things those ruffians get up to."

  
Angel: "An' what's that exactly?"

  
Alastor: "Criminal acts, of course. A bit of chaos now and then is entertaining, of course, but there's such a thing as too far."

  
Angel: "..such as?"

  
Alastor: "Are you looking for details, dear? You know the kinds of things those people were incarcerated for. And I have _standards_."

  
Angel: "The guards though? They're not doin' stuff like that, are they?"

  
Alastor: "Oh, darling. So uninformed. Mistreating the prisoners is one of their favourite games."

  
Angel: "Did you report it?"

  
Alastor: "Ahaha! Oh, you are a funny character. 'Report it'. Oh, no. No no no, that only makes it worse."

  
Angel: "That sounds like somethin' that needs to get looked into."

  
Alastor: "Oh, definitely. Good luck getting it onto the docket."

  
Angel: "I'll get someone to pay attention to it."

  
Alastor: "We'll see!"

  
Angel: "Right now we need to get on our plane."

  
Alastor: "After you, my dear!"

  
Angel: Angel gets out first, popping his trunk to get their bags.

  
Alastor: Alastor's quick to follow, humming a jaunty tune. "I'd help you, dear, but I'm afraid my hands are tied!"

  
Angel: "Don't'chu even." He pulls the bags out, slamming the trunk shut after. Alastor's bag is just a big carry-on, and he brings it over to the other man, looping it over his neck. "There."

  
Alastor: He laughs, blinking down at his luggage. "Clever. If not a bit uncomfortable."

  
Angel: "Push your shoulder forward a bit, I'll adjust it all comfy for ya."

  
Alastor: "As you say, dear." He hums, shifting forward.

  
Angel: Angel reaches over to fix it, making the strap rest more comfortably across Alastor's body. "There we go."

  
Alastor: "Better! You have my gratitude."

  
Angel: "Sure thing, Puddin' Pop. Let's get on the plane now, shall we?"

  
Alastor: "'Puddin' Pop'?" He questions, bemused. "After you, dear."

  
Angel: Angel leads the way, taking Alastor in through the gates and to a special security.

  
Alastor: "My my. Special security clearance. How nice. Think they'll let me keep my knife?"

  
Angel: "..please tell me you don't actually have a knife on ya."

  
Alastor: "In the items I had on my person when I was arrested. It's with the rest of my things."

  
Angel: "Great. No, they'll likely take it. Or I guess you could put it in my case, and they'll leave it."

  
Alastor: "I'd rather not lose it... It's rather useful. And a bit important."

  
Angel: "Then come'ere." He turns back to him, gesturing him forward. "What pocket is it in?"

  
Alastor: "Left." He hums, rocking back and forth on his feet.

  
Angel: "In your bag, right? You're not carrying it in your pocket?"

  
Alastor: "Yessiree! There's nothing else in there, so do be careful not to cut yourself."

  
Angel: "M'hmm." He leans forward, unzipping and starting to go through the bag. "Kinna big for carrying around, isn't it?"

  
Alastor: "A bit, I suppose. But it's something I use often."

  
Angel: "I'll keep it with my guns. It'll be fine in there."

  
Alastor: "Are you allowed to bring firearms onto an airplane, dear?"

  
Angel: "I can, yeah. Just gotta keep it locked up."

  
Alastor: "And unloaded?"

  
Angel: "Exactly. Need to take it with me, but they don't exactly want me carrying it on my holster."

  
Alastor: "Could cause quite the commotion were it to fire."

  
Angel: "Don' be gettin' any ideas." He sets the knife in an empty pocket of the gun case, shutting and locking it after.

  
Alastor: "No ideas here, darling! The plane may crash were the wall or a window to be pierced."

  
Angel: "Exactly."

  
Alastor: "Despite all signs to the contrary, I'm not that crazy."

  
Angel: "I'd really hope not." He fixes Alastor's bag back, patting it. "Alright. Let's get goin'."

  
Alastor: "Lead on, my good man!" He grins, bouncing.

  
Angel: Poor Al's gonna get felt up and checked over before they get on the plane, gosh.

  
Alastor: He will hate every second of it. Not just because he's being touched so much either. He's still hungry, after all.

  
Angel: Angel can't really do anything about it. It's just the way it is. The flight's going to feel long, too.

  
Alastor: Too long spent in one spot and not able to move. He's already jumpy, this is not fun.

  
Angel: Angel's right there, too. Smelling all good.

  
Alastor: No. He's not going to eat Angel. Even if they weren't in the worst possible place to even _think_ about killing someone, he would _never_.

  
Angel: Angel's leaning more towards Al, reading reports on the murders that happened.

  
Alastor: "...Getting a bit too close, dear." He murmurs, eyes squeezed shut.

  
Angel: "You've got the bettah lighting."

  
Alastor: "Do remember my current situation, if you would..."

  
Angel: Angel lifts his gaze, taking in Alastor's body language and backing off.

  
Alastor: "Thank you... And, ah. Apologies. I really wish it wasn't like this..."

  
Angel: "It's fine. Sure suckin' on some blood won't help?"

  
Alastor: "I do believe that may make it worse, actually..."

  
Angel: "Then we won' do that."

  
Alastor: "Mm... Don't suppose the flight will be ending any time soon?"

  
Angel: "Got another hour.. You want me to order some in-flight food?"

  
Alastor: "Won't help either... A distraction, perhaps?"

  
Angel: "I'm not sure looking at my files will lessen your appetite. Want a book?"

  
Alastor: "No. No, can we just... Talk, perhaps? About something other than your cases?"

  
Angel: "Well, sure. What do you want to talk about?"

  
Alastor: "...You're from New York, right? What's it like?"

  
Angel: "New York? It's.. dirty. In both the literal way an' the way it's run."

  
Alastor: "Not surprising, really... All the big cities usually are."

  
Angel: "Yeah. Pretty bad, but it's also different to most cities."

  
Alastor: "Oh? Do tell. What makes it so different?"

  
Angel: "Jus' the way things work around there. Other cities I've been in have their own sorta.. charm?"

  
Alastor: "And New York doesn't? Or it just feels different?"

  
Angel: "There's some good parts. Broadway and the clubs. Can go around feeling invisible there, too."

  
Alastor: "Broadway's always seemed like it would be something fun. But you can't always be invisible, dear."

  
Angel: "I don't always want to be, but it's nice to have the option."

  
Alastor: "S'ppose so... Comes in handy at times."

  
Angel: "For you, I don't wanna even know."

  
Alastor: "No shop talk, hm? It's not all as awful as you're thinking."

  
Angel: "Pretty sure I still don't want to know."

  
Alastor: "I can keep it to myself. Probably not a good idea to talk about it at the moment anyway."

  
Angel: "Yeah.. probably not. Why don't ya tell me about where you grew up?"

  
Alastor: "...The bayou. Near New Orleans. That much should be in my file, I believe?"

  
Angel: "I mean what you have to say about it."

  
Alastor: "It was hot and humid. Muggy. Lots of alligators. Both in the city and out."

  
Angel: "There was alligators _in_ the city?"

  
Alastor: "Near the river and the port, certainly. Not all that often, but it did happen."

  
Angel: "That's crazy.. They just.. waltz around?"

  
Alastor: "Hah. Waltzing is hardly the right word, dear. It's more like a waddle."

  
Angel: "Waddle makes 'em sound cute."

  
Alastor: "They can be. If they're not hungry."

  
Angel: "..and if they're hungry?"

  
Alastor: "Then you keep your distance and hope they don't decide you look appetizing."

  
Angel: "They eat people don't they?"

  
Alastor: "Only if there's nothing else to eat."

  
Angel: "Scary."

  
Alastor: "Mm. They can be, I suppose. If you don't know how to deal with them."

  
Angel: "I have no clue how to deal with them. Heard you have to use a special gun to kill 'em."

  
Alastor: "You do, yes. Their skin is too tough for regular bullets."

  
Angel: "So what do you do if you don't have that, and one gets a hold of you?"

  
Alastor: "If you've already been bitten, nothing. But you can keep their mouth closed easily enough. With tape or rope. All of their jaw muscle is for closing, not opening."

  
Angel: "..really? That's.. Kind of cool."

  
Alastor: "Really. You're stronger than them in one way, at least."

  
Angel: "Isn't that true for most things? You can hold their jaw shut a lot easier than trying to pry them off somethin'?"

  
Alastor: "Possibly!" He laughs, attempting to lift a hand to mime holding his mouth closed only to be stopped by the handcuffs. "Whoops! Almost forgot about those."

  
Angel: "Pff, won't be able to get out of those just yet."

  
Alastor: "Unfortunately. But what's this? 'Yet'? Does that mean you'll let me remove them at some point?"

  
Angel: "I can't have you in them if you're going to a case with me."

  
Alastor: "Won't look good, hm? I suppose that means we'll be keeping my status a secret?"

  
Angel: "Who you are, too. Gonna have to have you go by a different name. Or just Al."

  
Alastor: "My name is common enough, isn't it? You think to change it?"

  
Angel: "Cops might say somethin' to the news, and they're always sniffin' for somethin'. Better to have an alias around them."

  
Alastor: "...Al then. If you truly think it necessary."

  
Angel: "Al. Got it."

  
Alastor: "Ah, well. It'll have to do."

  
Angel: "To be honest, I was probably gonna call you Al anyway. More of a nickname guy."

  
Alastor: "As am I. Though not quite the diminutive type."

  
Angel: "What would you consider diminutive?"

  
Alastor: "Hm. Something like 'Angie', perhaps? A shortening of someone's name."

  
Angel: "Pretty close to what people call me. Usually it's just Angel."

  
Alastor: "Oh? It does suit you."

  
Angel: "Does it? Why do ya think that?" He asks, looking over at him with quirked lips.

  
Alastor: "You are quite angelic, dear." He grins.

  
Angel: "Aw, yer flatterin' me." He flutters his lashes, hand going to his chest.

  
Alastor: "Not at all! I see no reason to waste words on something like that."

  
Angel: "What makes me an angel then? Gettin' ya out of the slammer?"

  
Alastor: "That's certainly been a miracle, yes. And if you can get me something that will actually fill my stomach? Even more miraculous."

  
Angel: "I will. Just gotta wait 'til we get to where we're goin'."

  
Alastor: "Which is unfortunately some time away still..."

  
Angel: "You play any instruments?"

  
Alastor: "I do... Quite a few of them, actually. Why?"

  
Angel: "Which ones can ya play? Mine's always been the piano."

  
Alastor: "Piano is one of mine, yes. As well as the clarinet, saxophone, and the trumpet."

  
Angel: "Ooh, got a nice line-up there."

  
Alastor: "Only a few of them, dear. Music is one of my fortes."

  
Angel: "Yeah? Should play me somethin' sometime. Something from the south?"

  
Alastor: "I can do that. Something nice and jazzy."

  
Angel: "That would be amazing."

  
Alastor: "Yes, I agree! It will be great fun."

  
Angel: "Can ya sing any or is it just instruments?"

  
Alastor: "A bit! Though I can't say I'm spectacular at it."

  
Angel: "I'd love ta hear it sometime."

  
Alastor: "Perhaps if we can find a piano somewhere, hm?"

  
Angel: "Maybe back at my place between cases."

  
Alastor: "Does that mean you have a piano?"

  
Angel: "Of course, yeah. Grand piano."

  
Alastor: "Oh? A full size?"

  
Angel: "Gift from my ma after I left New York. She sent it out my way."

  
Alastor: "He whistles, impressed. My. How expensive. And not just for the piano either."

  
Angel: "It was mine anyway. Just couldn't take it with me before then."

  
Alastor: "Still expensive to transport."

  
Angel: "Yeah.. She's not really short on money though."

  
Alastor: "Oh, no? Your family well-off?"

  
Angel: "Sorta, yeah. In the dirty sense."

  
Alastor: "Oh, _really?_ Is that really something you should be telling me, Mr. 'FBI Agent'?"

  
Angel: "Whatcha gonna do? Report me and get sent back to the slammer?"

  
Alastor: He laughs, shaking his head. "No, I suppose not! That would be a bit silly."

  
Angel: "'xactly. Besides, left them cause I didn't like it."

  
Alastor: "Hm. So you're not involved anymore. I see. But you didn't turn them in either."

  
Angel: "I'd be shootin' myself in the foot if I did that."

  
Alastor: "Oh? How's that? Do tell, dear."

  
Angel: "Done my fair share of illegal. 's how I was raised."

  
Alastor: "Crimes committed while underage hardly count, darling."

  
Angel: "Crimes committed at eighteen and nineteen are."

  
Alastor: "True enough! Isn't the law so much _fun?_ "

  
Angel: "Law didn't really mattah to me. Not to my family."

  
Alastor: "Mm. Mine either. At least a part of it."

  
Angel: "They above the law?"

  
Alastor: "He certainly seemed to think so."

  
Angel: "Sucks when ya got a family like that."

  
Alastor: "Does it ever! Nothing to be done about it, however."

  
Angel: "No.. 'cept get away from it."

  
Alastor: "Well! That or get rid of them entirely!"

  
Angel: "..get rid of them?"

  
Alastor: "Yessir! Eaten right up!"

  
Angel: "You.. ate your family, too?"

  
Alastor: "Only the one. He deserved it."

  
Angel: "..your pa?"

  
Alastor: "Mm. First real victim."

  
Angel: "Kinda.. gross that you ate him?"

  
Alastor: "Yes, I suppose you'd think so."

  
Angel: "Well, I mean. He was your father, right?"

  
Alastor: "And? He wasn't a good one."

  
Angel: "I don't know.. Eatin' anyone is kinna gross to me anyway."

  
Alastor: "He wasn't raw, at least. I turned him into a nice gumbo."

  
Angel: "That's.. yeah. I think I'm gonna have to step out while you're cooking later."

  
Alastor: "If you like, certainly. Shall I make you something different?"

  
Angel: "I'll.. pick something up."

  
Alastor: "Aha. Alright, if you like. I can't blame you, after all. Though I wouldn't willingly give you anything suspect. Even if you asked."

  
Angel: "Don't think I could stomach it if you prepared my food and your food at the same time."

  
Alastor: "I would have to be careful. But as I said, it's understandable."

  
Angel: "So.. separate during that, right?"

  
Alastor: "However you like, my dear."

  
Angel: "That'd be for the best, yeah."

  
Alastor: "Some other time, perhaps?"

  
Angel: "When you're not eating what you're eating, maybe."

  
Alastor: "I can agree to that!" He laughs, clapping his hands together.

  
Angel: "Jus'.. make sure you're on your best behavior. If you do that, and you're actually a major help, you get to stay out."

  
Alastor: "Aw. Don't you trust me?" He grins, batting his eyelashes.

  
Angel: "Be careful who you're battin' your pretty lashes at, Bellissimo. Someone might take you up on the flirting."

  
Alastor: "Oh?" He grins wider, nudging against him. "Does that mean you like me?"

  
Angel: "I don't dislike ya. And you've got a cute face."

  
Alastor: "Really? Even knowing what I am?"

  
Angel: "Can't help bein' attracted to your aesthetic."

  
Alastor: "Prisoner chic?" He snorts, amused. "I'm not in uniform any longer, dear."

  
Angel: "I mean your appearance. The way ya hold yourself an' talk."

  
Alastor: "Hm. It's a common accent, dear. Nothing special."

  
Angel: "Not the accent, though that's neat, too. I mean the words ya use, the way you use 'em."

  
Alastor: "I see... Well, then! I appreciate your saying so!"

  
Angel: "That all you gonna say about me bein' attracted to ya?" He asks, slightly amused. "Most guys get all whigged."

  
Alastor: "Oh no, I don't mind it! You can't help that sort of thing!"

  
Angel: Angel stares at him for a moment before groaning. "It's always the damn crazy ones."

  
Alastor: "Aw. You'll hurt my feelings, calling me crazy!"

  
Angel: "You are some kind of crazy to even start eatin' people."

  
Alastor: "Crazy angry, perhaps. Everything that came after was a result of the spirit."

  
Angel: "Mm. Still. You coulda.. fed it to the crocodiles or somethin'?"

  
Alastor: "I suppose... Hindsight is 20/20, after all."

  
Angel: "Guess it would be hard to think straight in the moment."

  
Alastor: "Immensely. I was enraged."

  
Angel: "Kinna figured."

  
Alastor: "As I said, he deserved it."

  
Angel: "You told me.. He killed your ma."

  
Alastor: "He did... Was always rough with her. Too rough."

  
Angel: "..woulda probably done somethin' similar if my pa did that to my ma."

  
Alastor: "Can't let people like that get away with it."

  
Angel: Angel hums his agreement, fingers brushing over the files in his hand.

  
Alastor: "...Anything I need to know in those files?"

  
Angel: "You can look at 'em. Don't know if it'll help your situation though.."

  
Alastor: "Ah. It's the smell that bothers me more than anything. Pictures ought to be fine."

  
Angel: Angel shrugs, passing the files over for him to leaf through.

  
Alastor: He hums, carefully opening the first file and flipping through with his hands still cuffed.

  
Angel: Angel watches, a little amused by it but trying not to show it.

  
Alastor: "My. These are quite gruesome. Seems as though he's just been taking chunks out of them with his teeth."

  
Angel: "That's exactly what he's been doin'. Eatin' 'em alive. He.. usually goes for the throat first. Rips it out."

  
Alastor: "Mm. It does make for a quick death. Less struggling on the part of the victim."

  
Angel: "He sure doesn't wait for 'em to bleed out before he starts eating though.."

  
Alastor: "Mm... The blood makes for a good marinade, apparently."

  
Angel: Angel wrinkles his nose, looking over at Al disapprovingly. "Do you talk to other cannibals often?"

  
Alastor: "Not at all, no! Just the one who's decided to make my body his home."

  
Angel: "..the spirit thing you were talking about?"

  
Alastor: "Precisely. He's not especially talkative most of the time."

  
Angel: "But he talks to you sometimes?"

  
Alastor: "When he's particularly hungry. It's rather annoying."

  
Angel: "What does he say? What does he sound like?"

  
Alastor: "It's not really a voice. It's just something... _There._ And it's generally about finding something to eat."

  
Angel: "About finding people to eat, I'm guessing."

  
Alastor: "Mm. It's been rather loud as of late."

  
Angel: "Is it sayin' anything about me? Being so close to you an' all. Or is it just a general voice tellin' ya to eat?"

  
Alastor: "...I think it likes you. Oddly enough."

  
Angel: "Likes me? This before or after I got you out?"

  
Alastor: "Hah. After. He was mad at me for not taking the chance to get at you before."

  
Angel: "When I was bleeding?"

  
Alastor: "Mm-hmm. But I wouldn't. So he was angry."

  
Angel: "'m glad ya didn't listen to him."

  
Alastor: "I never do."

  
Angel: "'m guessing this other guy is just listening blindly or let his ah.. evil spirit be in control?"

  
Alastor: "That does seem to be the case, yes. If he is indeed in the same situation."

  
Angel: "You think it might be different?"

  
Alastor: "There's no way of telling until we meet in person."

  
Angel: "Until we meet.. I'm not sure what I can do if he's actually.. possessed."

  
Alastor: "Nothing, really! Knock him out and hope he regains his sense of self? Either that or just put him out of his misery."

  
Angel: "Arrestin' him will just lead to him starving like you were an' eventually lashin' out, right?"

  
Alastor: "Eventually, yes. He'd end up seriously injuring or killing another inmate or guard."

  
Angel: "Great.. Thought I got out of doin' this sorta thing."

  
Alastor: "...Then I can kill him instead."

  
Angel: "No, no. I gotta like. Make it look like self-defense for myself. If you go killing someone, it'll just be bad for you."

  
Alastor: "Not if I make it look like an animal did it. Besides, I'm already incarcerated. And on death row. What else are they going to do to me, dear?"

  
Angel: "Well, you're out now and not on death row because you're helpin' me. It'll stay that way as long as you don't mess up."

  
Alastor: "I don't plan on it! I suppose we'll just have to see how things play out."

  
Angel: "Yeah.. Watch how this guy moves and try and catch him."

  
Alastor: "Simple enough!" He laughs, nudging him a bit. "Cheer up, my dear! We'll take care of it."

  
Angel: "I really hope so.."

  
Alastor: "You worry too much! Everything will be fine."

  
Angel: "Mm. Why don't we see when we get down there?"

  
Alastor: "Which hopefully shouldn't be too much longer?"

  
Angel: "No, not too much longer. Could take a nap while we're waiting."

  
Alastor: "I suppose..."

  
Angel: "Go ahead. I'll make sure no one comes back here to disturb ya."

  
Alastor: "Alright... Wake me when we're about to land?"

  
Angel: "Sure thing, Sweetheart."

  
Alastor: "Thank you, dear." Now to see if he can get in anyway comfortable enough to nap... 

  
Angel: "You want me to get you a blanket and pillow?"

  
Alastor: "No, that's alright. I think I'll manage."

  
Angel: "If you're sure." Angel shrugs, gently taking the files back from Al.

  
Alastor: "Yes, I'm sure." He nods, shifting and trying to get comfortable.

  
Angel: He watches him out of the corner of his eye before deciding to get a little more comfortable himself.

  
Alastor: Alastor probably won't sleep much. Just doze a little maybe. He's too nervous around all these people to give up too much control of himself.

  
Angel: Angel's going to reach over and gently touch his arm to wake him. They're gonna be landing soon.

  
Alastor: "Mm... Thank you for waking me, dear." He yawns, having to lift both his hands to cover his mouth.

______________________________________________________________________________

Alastor: They were on a plane on their way to a hotel. Alastor wasn't enjoying the ride much, but they were landing soon.

  
Angel: Landing and getting him food, right?

  
Alastor: Mm-hmm. He's hungry and all the people around him on the plane weren't helping matters.

  
Angel: Angel sitting so close probably doesn't help either. He'll get him something though. Let him eat, so he's not such a liability.

  
Alastor: Not at all. The wendigo in him is somewhat contained when it comes to Angel, but not entirely. He still wants to touch.

  
Angel: He might get the chance after dinner. Angel has to uncuff one hand to cuff him to the bed instead.

  
Alastor: "Really, darling, where do you think I'm going to go? I don't know the area and there are far too many people here to want to leave."

  
Angel: "We already discussed this." Angel sits on the bed next to him, having to lean over Al some to reach the headboard properly.

  
Alastor: He leans back out of the way, practically pouting. "I know, but there has to be _some_ kind of trust here, my dear."

  
Angel: "Trust is earned, not handed out. Be good tonight, and we'll see about later."

  
Alastor: "After all that time at the prison and you can't trust me even a _little?_ " He mock sighs, shaking his head. "What a shame."

  
Angel: "You did tell me you have a man-eating thing inside you."

  
Alastor: "I did! An act of trust itself, my dear!"

  
Angel: "Sure, sure. Why are you so against this little request anyway?"

  
Alastor: "The request of being _handcuffed?_ To a _bed?_ You could at least allow me free movement, darling."

  
Angel: "Just the one hand! I could chain 'em both above your head."

  
Alastor: "Let's not go that far, now! I'd just like to be able to walk."

  
Angel: "..why? We're sleepin'."

  
Alastor: _"You're_ sleeping, dear. I'm not quite sure I ought to even attempt to."

  
Angel: "..why not?"

  
Alastor: "If I am unconscious, someone _else_ may like to take advantage of that fact. And handcuffs won't stop him."

  
Angel: "..will it try to eat me?"

  
Alastor: "One would hope not!"

  
Angel: "You didn't mention this before."

  
Alastor: "Because it's inconsequential. I'm going to be awake. And fed."

  
Angel: "You can't stay awake all the time."

  
Alastor: "Not forever, no. But it'll be fine! No need to be concerned!"

  
Angel: "When are ya gonna sleep if not when I'm watchin' ya?"

  
Alastor: "Hm. When you're out, I suppose. You'll have to leave me here at some point, I'm sure."

  
Angel: "Why would I have to do that?"

  
Alastor: "To procure 'food materials' one would presume?"

  
Angel: "I just go an' pick up the package. You can come with."

  
Alastor: "Hm. Well, alright. If you're that against leaving me anywhere. Who needs sleep anyway?"

  
Angel: "Just.. lay down. Rest. We'll figure it out."

  
Alastor: "Mm... I suppose. But it won't be all that easy with one arm chained like this."

  
Angel: Angel groans, leaning back and resting his weight on the hand beside Alastor's hip. "Look. You're a felon. If I don't do at least this, I'd be a little too trusting, right?"

  
Alastor: "...I suppose were I in your shoes I'd be doing the same." He sighs, reluctant.

  
Angel: "Sorry." He shrugs, lifting back up and reaching to help with the blankets.

  
Alastor: "Yes, yes, I understand. But I don't have to like it!"

  
Angel: "We'll figure out somethin' more comfy for you later."

  
Alastor: "Mm. We've plenty of time, at least." He shrugs, resigning himself to an uncomfortable, sleepless night.

  
Angel: Angel's going to settle in himself and fall asleep. It's a little easier for him.

  
Alastor: While Alastor gets to lay awake and stare at the ceiling until he dozes off on accident.

  
Angel: Is the Wendigo going to take over and get out?

  
Alastor: Not enough to change him completely. He's just curious and this is his first chance to get a real look at Angel in person and up close.

  
Angel: Angel's just going to be sleeping, hair strewn all over the place along with his limbs.

  
Alastor: With a wendigo broken from his cuffs and staring at him while he sleeps. Maybe getting up enough courage to play with his hair.

  
Angel: It'll make Angel smile in his sleep and nuzzle into his pillow. Might even reach up and try and pull him down cause he's so cuddly.

  
Alastor: Wendi is absolutely fine with that. He's soft and warm. He's still hungry, but this one... This one he won't try to eat.

  
Angel: Is he going to end up waking Angel?

  
Alastor: If Angel is sensitive to being pet at in his sleep, he might.

  
Angel: Wake up and be confused and groggy. Look up to red, glowing eyes staring down and him and yelp.

  
Alastor: He just grins, wide and unnatural. **"Hello~"**

  
Angel: Angel leans back, hand sliding under his pillow to wrap his fingers around the gun under it. He can't go far, not with how the other's arm is around his waist, their legs tangled together. "A-Al?!"

  
Alastor: He simply shakes his head, cooing and nuzzling their noses together.

  
Angel: "Ah.." Angel blinks, a flutter of incredulous lashes as that face moves in close to his. "Y-you.. you're the.. thing that ah.. the one that eats people?"

  
Alastor: **"Wendigo."** It breathes out, barely audible.

  
Angel: "Wendigo. Right." He swallows, feeling the strangely cool breath on his lips. "Can I um.. help you?"

  
Alastor: It shakes his head again, humming softly and nuzzling into Angel's hair.

  
Angel: "Aha.." Angel feels warmth rise onto his cheeks despite himself, the feel of another man's body pressing so close something he doesn't often get to experience. Not all gentle like this.

  
Alastor: **"Warm... Angel."** He sighs, getting comfortable. 

  
Angel: "Warm?" He slowly lets go of the gun, relaxing just a little. "You're cold?"

  
Alastor: **"Cold..."** It fibs just a little, squeezing around Angel's stomach.

  
Angel: "Okay, okay." He pats its shoulder, more flustered than he wants to be. Pull up the blankets then, come on. He turns his head, reaching for the covers himself. He could feel his face pressed close to his, their bodies far too close as he tries to ease them both down onto the bed.

  
Alastor: He shifts down without much coercion, humming happily and nuzzling into his neck. **"Angel~♥"**

  
Angel: Angel shivers, hand hesitantly settling over the other's side. "That's me. You, um. Like me? You wanted to cuddle?" He asks, his other hand finding Al's hair to pull lightly at.

  
Alastor: **"Yes~"** He croons, leaning into the pull. **"Mine."** He decides, squeezing him tighter.

  
Angel: "Yours?" He puffs out a laugh, nerves fluttering in his stomach. He couldn't help but remember those teeth, and they were pressed up so close to his neck. "Not to eat, I hope?"

  
Alastor: He laughs, low and amused. **"No... No eating."** He promises, nipping at him teasingly.

  
Angel: Embarrassingly, Angel's breath hitches, and he has to tuck his head down to hide his face against Alastor's hair.

  
Alastor: He grins against his skin, kissing him softly. **"Mine..."**

  
Angel: "This.. isn't what I thought Alastor meant when he said you might eat me tonight." His hand squeezes at Al's waist, not sure how this creature would take it if he tried to object to all this. It's not like it felt _bad_ , and the body wasn't bad to look at either but.. sudden advances from something that liked eating people wasn't something easy to cope with here.

  
Alastor: **"No eat."** He promises again, purring. He just wants to lay here and snuggle. Maybe keep kissing at him. **"Alastor... Angry."**

  
Angel: "He's sleepin' right now, isn't he? Won't he be mad you're gettin' all close with me?"

  
Alastor: He laughs, nodding. **"Yes. Don't care. Always angry."**

  
Angel: "Let's not make him too mad.. Is.. just.. cuddling okay? Is that what you want?" He asks, gently carding his fingers through his hair.

  
Alastor: **"Okay."** He confirms, pushing up into his hand.

  
Angel: "There you go.."

  
Alastor: **"Mine."** He reminds him, nuzzling into his touch.

  
Angel: "Aha.. how did I become yours?"

  
Alastor: He grins and doesn't answer, nipping at his neck.

  
Angel: "Y-you.. are.. Gonna drive me crazy doing that."

  
Alastor: **"Crazy?"** He asks, looking up curiously.

  
Angel: "My neck's kinna sensitive, ya know."

  
Alastor: **"Sensitive... _Oh._ "** It snickers, kissing him instead. **"No crazy."**

  
Angel: "Hey, hey, why are ya still kissin' it?" He whines, trying to lean away.

  
Alastor: **"Wanna. Soft."**

  
Angel: "Won't Al get mad?"

  
Alastor: "Mmm. Jealous."

  
Angel: "..jealous? He like me or something?"

  
Alastor: **"Or something."** He purrs, nuzzling in close.

  
Angel: "You seem ta like me."

  
Alastor: **"Yes. Happy."** Alastor likes him. He makes him happy. It's been a long time since he's felt that way.

  
Angel: "Happy?" He smiles, hesitantly reaching up to pet at his hair.

  
Alastor: He hums an agreement, going limp as he starts to relax further.

  
Angel: Angel smiles, relaxing more himself as the wendigo does. "Did you break my handcuffs?"

  
Alastor: **"Yes. Sorry?"** He mumbles, peeking up at him.

  
Angel: "How come I didn't hear you break them?"

  
Alastor: **"Sleeping."** Why else? Silly.

  
Angel: "Wasn't it loud when you did it?"

  
Alastor: **"Nooo. Quiet. Mouse."**

  
Angel: "Quiet as a mouse?" He smiles, petting through his hair. "Cute as one, too?"

  
Alastor: **"Yes. Cute. Shhh~"** He coos, smiling softly.

  
Angel: Angel laughs, feeling all cozy and warm in his stomach.

  
Alastor: **"Sleep? Rest."** He pets at Angel's face, wanting him to close his eyes.

  
Angel: "You gonna sleep, too?"

  
Alastor: **"Maybe."** He should. Alastor's body will suffer the lack of rest.

  
Angel: "Then relax. Sleep with me, so we can both be comfy."

  
Alastor: **"Kay... Sleep."** He agrees, letting his eyes close

  
Angel: _'He's actually really cute, isn't he? Why was Alastor so worried?'_ He thinks, letting himself settle down.

  
Alastor: Angel would understand if he saw him in his entirety. What he truly is. He doesn't understand and that worries him even more.

  
Angel: Al's going to know something weird happened with it when he wakes up in Angel's arms.

  
Alastor: Oh, yes. It was exactly what he feared. He'll jerk up as soon as he's full conscious and check Angel over for any injuries. When he realises there's none, that's when he'll droop and take the time to be embarrassed about their position. "Damn it all..."

  
Angel: This will definitely wake Angel. Who just. Groans and rolls over onto his stomach.

  
Alastor: "...Tell me you're not psychologically scarred, please."

  
Angel: "Mm.. scarred from what? Cuddlin'?" He pushes himself up to a frog-legged sit, eyes still fighting to stay shut against his will.

  
Alastor: "...You know very well from 'what'. What happened? What did he do?"

  
Angel: "Not much. Woke up to him in my bed, and he just.. cuddled with me."

  
Alastor: "...Cuddled. That's it? He didn't... Try anything?"

  
Angel: "He.. Well.. I mean. I asked him if he was going to eat me, and he said no. Said you'd be upset."

  
Alastor: "...I would've been. I _am._ I knew going to sleep was a bad idea..."

  
Angel: "Why are you so upset? It's fine. He was cute."

  
Alastor: "He's a literal monster. A killer. That _eats people._ You're honestly calling him cute?"

  
Angel: "Well, I mean. He was actin' cute with me last night. Though the possessiveness was a little weird."

  
Alastor: "Possessive? In what way? He... He really didn't try to hurt you?"

  
Angel: "Called me his. And no. He.. I don't think he wanted to hurt me."

  
Alastor: "...I don't understand. I know he's still hungry..."

  
Angel: "Maybe he knows I'll get him more?"

  
Alastor: "Perhaps... But even then, he would have no reason to... _Cuddle._ Threaten maybe."

  
Angel: "He didn't threaten me. He, ah.." Angel flushes, rubbing at his neck. "He kept.. saying.."

  
Alastor: "...Saying?" He blinks, brows furrowed in confusion. "What did he say?"

  
Angel: "That, ah.. I was his."

  
Alastor: "...Certainly not. As if I'd ever allow such a thing."

  
Angel: "That's what he said, don't look at me."

  
Alastor: "I'm not blaming you, dear... He and I will simply need to have some sort of communication on the subject."

  
Angel: "Don' get mad at him, he didn't do nothin' wrong."

  
Alastor: "Aha. Taking control of my senses in the middle of the night counts as something wrong, thank you."

  
Angel: "You were sleeping anyway."

  
Alastor: "And? He still could've done something I would rather he not have. Such as leaving the building, perhaps? _Eating?_ "

  
Angel: "..right. There any way to keep him from doing that?"

  
Alastor: "Not sleeping."

  
Angel: "Besides that. You can't just not sleep."

  
Alastor: "I can and I have. Many a time."

  
Angel: "It doesn't hurt you?"

  
Alastor: "No more than it hurts anyone else."

  
Angel: "It hurts other people a lot, you dunce."

  
Alastor: "Rude. Who are you calling a dunce?"

  
Angel: "You, if you think I'm going to let you go without sleep."

  
Alastor: "It's hardly an issue. I can rest between blinks."

  
Angel: "Pfff, yeah, no."

  
Alastor: "You doubt me? I know what I'm doing."

  
Angel: "You seem like you don't take care of your own health."

  
Alastor: "My _health_ is perfectly fine, dear. A little loss of sleep never killed anyone."

  
Angel: "A little loss. How long do you think we'll be staying together?"

  
Alastor: "It doesn't matter. I can handle it."

  
Angel: "Well, I mean. It's either me or the prison."

  
Alastor: "...I'd much prefer you, dear. You know that."

  
Angel: "And I can't exactly just.. let ya go."

  
Alastor: "I'm not asking you to."

  
Angel: "So you're gonna be stuck with me for awhile."

  
Alastor: "Hardly a punishment of any sort..."

  
Angel: "Even if you can't sleep?"

  
Alastor: "Even then. I barely sleep as is anyway."

  
Angel: "..I don't think your ah.. Wendigo is gonna hurt me. We just gotta find a way of keepin' him in the room at night."

  
Alastor: "Were that something I knew how to do, it would've been done already."

  
Angel: "He couldn't break out of prison?"

  
Alastor: "Not without forcing a physical change and getting caught on camera, no."

  
Angel: "And he's worried about being seen on camera?"

  
Alastor: "He doesn't want either of us _dead,_ dear. Were someone to see him as he truly is, they'd shoot first and ask questions later."

  
Angel: "I'm not sure what to do then.."

  
Alastor: "I keep him cornered for as long as possible, clearly."

  
Angel: "Or.. we keep him happy, so he don' run off?"

  
Alastor: "By which you mean fed? That was already the plan, was it not?"

  
Angel: "You said you're still hungry."

  
Alastor: "...I'm always hungry to some extent. Eating enough to get full is... An unpleasant notion."

  
Angel: "So.. you think he'll still break out to eat?"

Alastor: "I don't know... Maybe not if he knows that food will still be coming."

  
Angel: "It will be. Let him know that?"

  
Alastor: "Mm... He's listening now, I'm sure."

  
Angel: "..can he talk through you?"

  
Alastor: "...If I allow it."

  
Angel: "Will ya?"

  
Alastor: "I'd rather not..."

  
Angel: "Why not? You could get control back if it all goes sideways, right?"

  
Alastor: "Eventually. But that isn't the issue."

  
Angel: "What is?"

  
Alastor: "Letting him have any kind of control at all. The amount of time it would take to stop him if he does decide to harm you."

  
Angel: "He jus' spent the whole night with me."

  
Alastor: "...And you're trusting it based on that alone?"

  
Angel: "Should I not?"

  
Alastor: "...Fine. We'll do as you like then."

  
Angel: "It'll be fine, don't worry so much."

  
Alastor: "Hmph. As you say, dear."

  
Angel: Angel rolls his neck, sitting up in the bed and waiting patiently.

  
Alastor: He sighs, forcing himself to relax and give up his control.

 **"Angel~"** The wendigo coos, reaching for his face.

  
Angel: "Hey there." Angel lets him, smiling in amusement. "You still like me then?"

  
Alastor: **"Yes~. Mine still."** He croons, pulling him in close and nuzzling their noses together.

  
Angel: "Ah.." Angel resists the urge to pull back, embarrassed at the sudden proximity. "Is.. Al seein' this?"

  
Alastor: **"Don't care."** Let him look. Let him be jealous.

  
Angel: "That's not what I asked." He laughs, relaxing a little. "I was wanting to ask ya somethin' else though."

  
Alastor: **"Ask. No hurt."**

  
Angel: "You won't? Me or anyone else while Al's sleepin'?"

  
Alastor: **"No. No hurt no one. Promise."**

_'Liar...'_

Angel: "Yeah? I'll keep ya fed, so you'll be good for me?"

Alastor: **"Good."** It nods, ignoring Alastor's pushing.

Angel: "Thank you.."

Alastor: **"Good boy."** It repeats, nosing against his cheek.

Angel: "You calling me or yourself a good boy?" He asks, smile getting wider.

  
Alastor: **"...Both."** It decides, hugging him closer.

  
Angel: Angel snickers, letting him cuddle all he wants since there's no harm in it. "You're pretty cute like this."

  
Alastor: It snickers, tangling them up the way they were last night. **"Angry."** Alastor is. He doesn't like this at all.

  
Angel: "Angry? Who is? Alastor?" He guesses, trying to pull back some.

  
Alastor: **"Jealous~"** It doesn't let him go, enjoying the chance to be in charge for once.

  
Angel: "How is it you seem to know how he's feelin' so clearly when he was so wrong about you wantin' to eat me?"

  
Alastor: **"One-sided."**

_'Unfair.'_

  
Angel: "Oh yeah? That seems kinna unfair there."

  
Alastor: It shrugs, still smiling. **"Can't change."** That's just how it's always been.

  
Angel: "Is he really that upset? Think you should maybe not make him mad?"

  
Alastor: **"No. Can't do anything. Mine."**

  
Angel: "If I'm yours, whaddya want to do with me?"

  
Alastor: **"No... Alastor. Mine. You. Mine. _Mine._ "**

  
Angel: "Oh. He's yours, too?"

  
Alastor: **"Mine."** It nods, grinning.

  
Angel: "He know that?"

  
Alastor: **"Yes~."** It infuriates him. He doesn't belong to anyone, how dare you.

  
Angel: "Aw, but he can't cuddle with you."

  
Alastor: **"Won't."** Even if he could. He would never. _Ever_.

  
Angel: "Sourpuss. What's wrong with snugglin' someone cute?"

  
Alastor: **"Hates."** It points to himself, shrugging.

  
Angel: "..well, aren't you the reason he has to eat people?"

  
Alastor: **"Yes. Called for."**

  
Angel: "He.. called for you?"

  
Alastor: **"Called. I come. ...Accident."** It thinks. But it still came. It's too late now.

  
Angel: "And he's not happy about it."

  
Alastor: **"Can't help. Here already."**

  
Angel: "How come you have to eat people?"

  
Alastor: It blinks, analyzing the question. **"...Food?"**

  
Angel: "You can't eat anything else?"

  
Alastor: **"Hungry."**

  
Angel: _"..right now?"_

  
Alastor: **"Always. Humans... Make stop."**

  
Angel: "Only humans do?"

  
Alastor: **"Yes."** Nothing else.

  
Angel: "That's what I was afraid of."

  
Alastor: **"Sorry?"** It shrugs, not sure what else to say.

  
Angel: "It's okay.. You can't help it."

  
Alastor: **"Hungry."** He nods, smiling.

  
Angel: "I know, I know." Angel leans up, seeing if he'll let him move.

  
Alastor: He blinks, glomming on tighter. **"Okay?"**

  
Angel: "Pff, you gonna keep a hold of me?"

  
Alastor: **"Yes? No want?"**

  
Angel: "I kinna need ta get up and pee, brush my teeth, things like that?"

  
Alastor: **"...Have to?"**

  
Angel: "I mean, I could probably hold it for a little longer."

  
Alastor: **"Can? No hurt?"**

  
Angel: "No, it won't hurt. Just be a little uncomfortable."

  
Alastor: **"..."** It pouts, listening to Alastor's chiding and letting Angel go.

  
Angel: "Thank you." He smiles, leaning up and ruffling his hair before heading for the bathroom.

  
Alastor: **"Welcome~"** It purrs, trying to lean up into his touch.

  
Angel: Angel's feeling much better about this now. He knew the wendigo was a sweetie.

  
Alastor: Alastor's not. He's starting to think that Angel likes and trusts the creature more than himself. It's annoying. And kind of hurts.

  
Angel: Angel just thinks the wendigo is cute. That's all.

  
Alastor: "Cute. Sure. The man-eating monster is cute."

  
Angel: "Well, I mean! He's bein' cute with me, ya know?"

  
Alastor: "He's being _manipulative_."

  
Angel: "..you think so?"

  
Alastor: "What else would it be? He gets you trust him and then..."

  
Angel: "Couldn't he have eaten me tons of times already?"

  
Alastor: "He wants something else. I don't know what."

  
Angel: "What else would he want?"

  
Alastor: "Another source of food maybe... Another host?"

  
Angel: "..you think he's gonna jump ship to me?"

  
Alastor: "I've been keeping him too confined... He may want someone he thinks he can control better."

  
Angel: "Well, how do I make sure he don' get in me?"

  
Alastor: "...Don't eat any human flesh for one."

  
Angel: "Well, that's not gonna be any sort of problem, I don't think."

  
Alastor: "Not so long as you don't take anything he gives you."

  
Angel: "But.. he said you were his, too, you know."

  
Alastor: "I heard... I don't know what he's playing at."

  
Angel: "What if he's bein' honest?"

  
Alastor: "Why would he possibly?"

  
Angel: "Has he lied to ya before?"

  
Alastor: "...Not that I know of. But I still don't like it."

  
Angel: "I don't really get a.. feelin' from him? Like to be worried?"

  
Alastor: "A feeling? You're going on _instinct?_ "

  
Angel: "Yeah? What's wrong with that?"

  
Alastor: "You can't trust that. You'll get yourself hurt."

  
Angel: "Isn't that what you're supposed to trust with supernatural creatures."

  
Alastor: "Whoever told you that? The fae and other creatures are constantly trying to trick humans."

  
Angel: "Well, I mean. What can I do against anything like that then?"

  
Alastor: "Never trust them. Ever."

  
Angel: "Even when he's bein' sweet?"

  
Alastor: "Especially then."

  
Angel: "..he said you were mad."

  
Alastor: "...I was angry, yes."

  
Angel: "About him being so close with me?"

  
Alastor: "About him in general..."

  
Angel: "Him being in control?"

  
Alastor: "Mm... Taking advantage."

  
Angel: "Taking advantage of what?"

  
Alastor: "The both of us."

  
Angel: "You really think he's trying to?"

  
Alastor: "I have no way of knowing if he _isn't_. So believing he is is the safest option."

  
Angel: "You really can't feel what he's feelin'?"

  
Alastor: "I can't. He's the possessing spirit here. Why would it let me feel him in any way?"

  
Angel: "Mm.. Maybe he can't?"

  
Alastor: "Doubt that he would even if he could. It's a disadvantage."

  
Angel: "He seems ta like ya though? He was kissin' on me, too."

  
Alastor: "So I'm aware. I was conscious this time."

  
Angel: "..he said you were jealous."

  
Alastor: "...I heard. But I've nothing to be jealous over."

  
Angel: "Then why'd he say it?"

  
Alastor: "Because he thinks it's funny, I suppose."

  
Angel: "Yeah? Don' got a secret crush on me, do ya?"

  
Alastor: "What. No. No, I... I don't get crushes."

  
Angel: "No? You sure about that?" He teases.

  
Alastor: "Positive." He nods, knowing he's turning red and trying his best to ignore it completely.

  
Angel: "Mm.. I don't know." He sits on the bed, leaning in towards him.

  
Alastor: He blinks, leaning back from him. "What are you doing."

  
Angel: "You're blushin'."

  
Alastor: "I--No, I'm not. Don't be ridiculous."

  
Angel: "Are, too. Your face is all red."

  
Alastor: "It's... It's warm in here. That's all."

  
Angel: "Warm? Only just now?"

  
Alastor: "...Yes. Shut up."

  
Angel: "You're pretty cute, you know."

  
Alastor: "Excuse me?"

  
Angel: "Jus' sayin'." He leans back, giving him room.

  
Alastor: "... _Why?_ There's no need to bring it up."

  
Angel: "Why not?"

  
Alastor: "Because there _isn't._ "

  
Angel: "..right, sorry. Was jus' teasin' ya a little, don't worry."

  
Alastor: "Why would I worry? That sort of thing isn't an issue."

  
Angel: "Still. I'm not gonna do nothin'."

  
Alastor: "I know that... You would never."

  
Angel: He nods, disheartened as he looks off to the side.

  
Alastor: "...Angel. You don't want that kind of relationship with me. Don't forget what I am."

  
Angel: "Ah, I.. Relationships aren't my thing either. Just.. thought I made ya uncomfortable?"

  
Alastor: "Not as such... But you seemed fairly upset just now."

  
Angel: "Jus' realized it was pretty bad for me to tease you like that when you're kinna stuck with me."

  
Alastor: "Darling... If I had a choice, I'd still be here."

  
Angel: "I.. you would?"

  
Alastor: "I would. I don't have anywhere else I need to be."

  
Angel: "Even if I didn't need to watch you? If you were free?"

  
Alastor: "Even then. All I'd be doing is going back to work..."

  
Angel: "As a radio host?"

  
Alastor: "Mm. Just me and my job. That's all I've got left."

  
Angel: "So.. you do want to stay with me."

  
Alastor: "I do... I believe you're the closest thing to a friend I've ever had, my dear."

  
Angel: "Yeah? You really.. I didn't think ya liked me that much."

  
Alastor: "Why would you say that, dear? Have I done something to give you that impression?"

  
Angel: "No, but I'm not all the optimistic. You were forced to stay with me, ya know?"

  
Alastor: "I _chose_ to. They couldn't force me to agree to all this."

  
Angel: "Wasn't much of a choice."

  
Alastor: "It was still a decision I made myself."

  
Angel: "Just.. really surprised here, ya know?"

  
Alastor: "I'm not sure _why_. I've not been rude, have I?"

  
Angel: "No, but I mean, you're practically my prisoner."

  
Alastor: "If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be. That applies even now as things are."

  
Angel: "Guess that's pretty true."

  
Alastor: "More than 'pretty'. If I'd truly wished it, I could've left before you woke this morning."

  
Angel: "Yeah.. You'd be wanted though. And I'd probably be out of a job."

  
Alastor: "Nothing I couldn't handle."

  
Angel: "It's really all jus' cause ya wanna stay around me?"

  
Alastor: "...I enjoy your company."

  
Angel: "I enjoy yours, too. Think you're fun to talk to."

  
Alastor: "Yes, I can say the same of you, dear. He smiles, soft."

  
Angel: "We'll just deal with things as they come then."

  
Alastor: "That's all we can do, I suppose..."

  
Angel: "That and wondering what your wendigo means by claimin' us."

  
Alastor: "Nothing pleasant, I'm sure."

  
Angel: "What if he just has a crush?"

  
Alastor: "A crush. You can't be serious."

  
Angel: "What? He might. Could be lonely."

  
Alastor: "They're solitary creatures. Why would he be?"

  
Angel: "That don' mean you don' get lonely."

  
Alastor: "That doesn't make sense..."

  
Angel: "No? I think it does."

  
Alastor: "How? Which part?"

  
Angel: "Everyone gets lonely."

  
Alastor: "Not creatures that are meant to be alone always."

  
Angel: "He's with you, ain't he?"

  
Alastor: "He's with me so he won't _die_."

  
Angel: "But he's not really alone if he's needin' someone to live."

  
Alastor: "I don't believe they're supposed to interact closely."

  
Angel: "Why's he with you then?"

  
Alastor: "He's here because he needs a body. That he's letting me keep so much of myself is... Something I'm still surprised by."

  
Angel: "So maybe he really does like ya."

  
Alastor: "...I don't see why he would."

  
Angel: "Why wouldn't he?"

  
Alastor: "I'm nothing more than a vessel."

  
Angel: "Then why keep ya conscious?"

  
Alastor: "Hm... Safety reasons?"

  
Angel: "Or he likes you too much."

  
Alastor: "...Something to think about, I suppose."

  
Angel: "Could ask him."

  
Alastor: "I doubt I'd get an honest answer."

  
Angel: "It's worth a shot, ain't it? Just to see what he says."

  
Alastor: "...Nothing I want to hear."

  
Angel: "How long has he ah.. been.. with you?"

  
Alastor: "Over a decade now... Since I was twenty."

  
Angel: "Helluva long time.."

  
Alastor: "Mm... I suppose. He's nowhere else to go."

  
Angel: "Does he like it with you?"

  
Alastor: "He's no choice."

  
Angel: "He can't jump ship?"

  
Alastor: "Not unless there's someone else he can jump ship _to._ And I've been killed."

  
Angel: "Oh.. then. No. We don't want that happenin'."

  
Alastor: "No, not especially." He snorts, dry.

  
Angel: "..well, what do we do now?"

  
Alastor: "Get to work, perhaps? We do have a different murderer to catch."

  
Angel: "Right.. back to business."

  
Alastor: "How shall we start, hm? Is there a body that needs identifying somewhere?"

  
Angel: "We should go to the morgue, check out the wounds in person and then head to the crime scene."

  
Alastor: "A solid plan. Am I to presume that I'll be cuffed again? Or did he destroy your only pair?"

  
Angel: "I've got some more in my case.. But I don't want to get them broken, too."

  
Alastor: "Meaning you're going to trust me to be uncuffed?"

  
Angel: He raises his brows, giving him a look that asks if he has any other choice.

  
Alastor: "He won't take control so long as I don't let him, dear. You apparently trust him more than me anyway."

  
Angel: "What? Why do ya think that?"

  
Alastor: "Is it not the truth?"

  
Angel: "No?"

Alastor: "So you say, but actions speak louder than words."

  
Angel: "What actions? I was cautious of ya cause of the wendigo but then I found out the wendigo's actually a sweetie. Just last night."

  
Alastor: "...Calling him a 'sweetie' isn't helping your case, dear."

  
Angel: "What? Can't help thinkin' it when he's all cuddly."

  
Alastor: "Mm. 'Cuddly'. Enjoyed that, did you?"

  
Angel: "Not often I get to be all cozy with a guy, so yeah."

  
Alastor: "...Are you claiming that it wouldn't have mattered who it was then?"

  
Angel: "..cute guy then."

  
Alastor: "...One holding my body hostage."

  
Angel: "He said you invited him in. By accident but.. It seems like a misunderstanding?"

  
Alastor: "That isn't the point. I wasn't in control."

  
Angel: "When you did it?"

  
Alastor: "When--Last night, dear. Why are you so interested in when he possessed me?"

  
Angel: "Oh, you're upset cause-.. I couldn't exactly say no to him, ya know?"

  
Alastor: "I realise..."

  
Angel: "So.. you really were mad at me?"

Alastor: "Not mad, no..."

  
Angel: "Then what?"

  
Alastor: "...I don't quite understand enough to say."

  
Angel: "All.. right?" He answers, head tilting to the side.

  
Alastor: "It's only... You said it wouldn't have mattered if it were anyone?"

  
Angel: "I.. what? I mean.. If it was some old creeper or somethin' it wouldn't have been enjoyable, ya know?"

  
Alastor: "Hah. Am I not considered a creeper anymore, dear?"

  
Angel: "No. Act too much like a gentleman."

  
Alastor: "Despite all the murder?"

  
Angel: "You said you couldn't help that."

  
Alastor: "...I could've. If I'd wanted to starve."

  
Angel: "..I don't know that I would have done much better."

  
Alastor: "It's not happening as quickly as I thought it might... I suppose his constitution has enhanced my own."

  
Angel: "What do you mean? Starving?"

  
Alastor: "Mm... I've been alive longer than I thought I would."

  
Angel: "In the prison, you mean?"

  
Alastor: "Since I've stopped eating human flesh. It's been some time, after all..."

  
Angel: "How long has it been?"

  
Alastor: "Oh, months now. Since I was captured by the police."

  
Angel: "That's not normal.."

  
Alastor: "Nothing about this is normal."

  
Angel: "Are you.. I mean. Are you still human?"

  
Alastor: "I'm going to say _no_. He's changed my biology. This isn't even what I really look like anymore."

  
Angel: "What do you really look like?"

  
Alastor: "You don't want to know."

  
Angel: "Scary?"

  
Alastor: "Mm. Though maybe you'll think it's 'cute' too. Who can tell at this point."

  
Angel: "I might! Maybe you could draw me an example?"

  
Alastor: "I'm not much of an artist, but I suppose so. If you like."

  
Angel: "I could tell ya if it'll scare me."

  
Alastor: "Do you have any paper? A pen?"

  
Angel: "The notepad thing." He reaches for the one that's usually kept in hotel rooms, bringing it over.

  
Alastor: "Thank you, dear." He sighs, attempting to draw a vague likeness of his other form.

  
Angel: "..a deer?"

  
Alastor: "Not quite, no."

  
Angel: "That.. that's, ah.. You really look like that?"

  
Alastor: "More or less. As I said, my art skills are not quite up to par."

  
Angel: "That's.. kinna terrifyin'."

  
Alastor: "I did warn you."

  
Angel: "What's it feel like?"

  
Alastor: "...Hollow."

  
Angel: "Hollow?"

  
Alastor: "Empty. Void, vacant, vacuous, _barren_."

  
Angel: "Do.. you feel like that all the time?"

  
Alastor: "I am currently starving, dear."

  
Angel: "Even though I fed you last night?"

  
Alastor: "Mm... It wasn't quite enough."

  
Angel: "How much do ya need each time?"

  
Alastor: "More than I care to take."

  
Angel: "..how much would you usually eat before you were caught?"

  
Alastor: "...One body kept for a while. I could, ah. Snack. If I was careful enough."

  
Angel: "Snack.. okay. Disturbing but.. maybe I can figure somethin' out."

  
Alastor: "I'm used to it by now, dear. Never mind it."

  
Angel: "I'll figure it out. There's plenty'a dead bodies in the world."

  
Alastor: "Plenty of dead, _rotting_ bodies..."

  
Angel: "Plenty of fresh ones, too."

  
Alastor: "Don't go out of your way."

  
Angel: "I've got a few tricks I can pull."

  
Alastor: "That won't get you in trouble?"

  
Angel: "Depends on how well-liked I still am."

  
Alastor: "By your peers? Why wouldn't they?"

  
Angel: "Not them. Former peers."

  
Alastor: "...So you're meaning your family."

  
Angel: "Yeah, I'm meanin' them."

  
Alastor: "You left them for a reason, dear."

  
Angel: "That was before I knew about all this shit."

  
Alastor: "And you're willing to go back? For me?"

  
Angel: Angel takes a deep breath, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "I'm not clean. I've murdered before for 'em. 's why I leave 'em be and don't bring it up to any of the feds. They mind their business, I mind mine and maybe give 'em a heads up if somethin's coming their way. What I mean is, they're still killin' each other up there, an' it ain't gonna stop. They'd probably love me bein' their body disposal boy."

  
Alastor: "Oh, I'm sure they would be. But that isn't what I asked, dear. Why would you go back? You don't need to do that. I'm not asking you to. I would never."

  
Angel: "What else are you gonna do then?"

  
Alastor: "Continue on as I am, of course. Maybe I won't even die at all. Who knows."

  
Angel: "You want me to just leave ya like that?"

  
Alastor: "I'll be alright. I can handle myself."

  
Angel: "All I'd be askin' is a favor.. Could even spin it like I'm doin' them one."

  
Alastor: "...You care about me that much, do you?"

  
Angel: "Just think you're in a shitty spot and there's not many people that could help ya out."

  
Alastor: "Not many people who would be _willing_."

  
Angel: "Whatever you want to say, yeah."

  
Alastor: "...Very well. If you're so intent on it."

  
Angel: "Good, now shut up."

  
Alastor: "Hah! Never. Not on your life, my friend."

  
Angel: Angel groans, laying back on the bed.

  
Alastor: Alastor laughs, prodding at his shoulder. "You'll never be rid of me now, darling. It's your own fault."

  
Angel: "Yeah, sure. You bettah make it up to me."

  
Alastor: "Oh, certainly. And how should I go about doing that, hm?"

  
Angel: "The cuddlin' is a good start."

  
Alastor: "...Are you asking me to bring him back out?"

  
Angel: "What, you can't do the cuddlin'?"

  
Alastor: "I... Could make the attempt, I suppose, but..." He blinks, taken aback. "...You wouldn't mind it being me?"

  
Angel: "No? Why would I?"

  
Alastor: "I see... It truly could be anyone, hm?"

  
Angel: "If I like 'em enough."

  
Alastor: "And you like me enough?"

  
Angel: "Sure. I mean. I think that's pretty obvious."

  
Alastor: "I'm not the one you allowed that close, dear."

  
Angel: "It was your body. Your wendigo."

  
Alastor: "I see... Then I suppose we don't really have a problem, do we?"

  
Angel: "No, no problem. Don't know why you thought we did."

  
Alastor: "Because you've never made any indication of being alright with such a thing."

  
Angel: "Was I supposed ta? Most men get pretty upset about that kinna thing."

  
Alastor: "Dear, I think by this point you should know I'm well beyond 'most'."

  
Angel: "Wasn't sure how you'd react to _that_."

  
Alastor: "I woke up in your bed this morning."

  
Angel: "I woke up to ya climbin' into my bed last night."

  
Alastor: "Ah, but that wasn't _me._ And I did warn you."

  
Angel: "Still your body and yeah, ya did."

  
Alastor: "I wasn't in control of it. But tell me, when are you expecting your payment, hm?"

  
Angel: "Whenever you get around to it?"

  
Alastor: "Just whenever, hm?"

  
Angel: "Sure. I mean, I'm not gonna be picky."

  
Alastor: "What if I never get around to it?"

  
Angel: "Then I'll be sad."

  
Alastor: "Sad? Would you really?"

  
Angel: "Well, yeah. I didn't ask for it cause I don't like it."

  
Alastor: "But you're surely exaggerating. You wouldn't actually be sad. ...Would you?"

  
Angel: "I wouldn't cry or nothin'. Might pout a little."

  
Alastor: "I believe I could handle a little pouting."

  
Angel: "That mean you're gonna be a meanie?"

  
Alastor: "A _meanie?_ Dear, when have I ever?"

  
Angel: "You're bein' one right now."

  
Alastor: _"Am_ I?" He laughs, bringing a hand up to his mouth.

  
Angel: _"Yes."_ He grins, adoring the smile on his face. "Be nice ta me."

  
Alastor: "I'm always nice to you, darling." He smiles, leaning forward to tweak at Angel's nose.

  
Angel: "Mm. 'cept when ya said you wouldn't mind my poutin'."

  
Alastor: "What can I say? It's certain to be cute."

  
Angel: "..cute? That's why?" He bites at his lip, unreasonably flustered from such a small thing.

  
Alastor: "Yes?" He raises an eyebrow, bemused. "Now if there were tears involved, well. That would be different."

  
Angel: "What about internal tears? Tears in my heart?"

  
Alastor: "If I can't see them, then they don't count."

  
Angel: "Aw, but those are the most pathetic kind."

  
Alastor: "They aren't. Not at all."

  
Angel: "You can't handle seein' tears?"

  
Alastor: "...I've never done well with such extreme emotions."

  
Angel: "Aw.. You freak out?"

  
Alastor: "I wouldn't go that far, no."

  
Angel: "What's it like then?"

  
Alastor: "...Panic."

  
Angel: "Pfff, cute."

  
Alastor: "There's nothing cute about it whatsoever, thank you."

  
Angel: "You seem so put together but you panic over crying. That's adorable. I almost want to cry to see it."

  
Alastor: "Don't you _dare._ Crocodile tears aren't going to work!"

  
Angel: "Then why are ya getting so worked up?"

  
Alastor: "I am not getting worked up, thank you." He turns up his nose, lips pursed.

  
Angel: Angel grins, arms wrapping up around raised knees.

  
Alastor: "...You're plotting something."

  
Angel: "Am not. How dare you accuse me."

  
Alastor: "How dare _I?_ Darling, you're the one grinning like an alligator what caught a pelican."

  
Angel: "Maybe I'm enjoyin' myself."

  
Alastor: "Oh, I'm sure you are. But that doesn't mean you aren't plotting."

  
Angel: "Only a little."

  
Alastor: "That's still plotting, my dear."

  
Angel: "Don't you plot all the time?"

  
Alastor: "Not against _you._ "

  
Angel: "Harmless plotting."

  
Alastor: "Harmless according to _who,_ darling?"

  
Angel: "Ta me. I just wanna see ya be cute."

  
Alastor: "...You have an unusual idea of cute. I hope you realise."

  
Angel: "Seein' a guy all flustered and thinking it's cute is unusual?"

  
Alastor: "Seeing a guy like _me_ and thinking him cute is, yes. ...And I'm not flustered."

  
Angel: "What's wrong with a guy like you?"

  
Alastor: "Besides being a murderous cannibal?"

  
Angel: "Can't tell that from lookin' at ya."

  
Alastor: "No, but you know it well. You've seen the crime scene photos. You know what I've done."

  
Angel: "..yeah. Know why now, too."

  
Alastor: "I still did it. I'd do it again if I had to."

  
Angel: "Ya killed rapists and murderers mostly.. Right?"

  
Alastor: "People no one would miss... I don't like harming the innocent."

  
Angel: "Ya know that's part of the reason it took so long ta catch ya. People workin' on your case couldn't get all that motivated."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Truly? I suppose I did something somewhat right, at least."

  
Angel: "Yeah.. Still had ta do it though."

  
Alastor: "Letting myself die would've been the moral thing to do."

  
Angel: "Maybe.. No one really wants to have to do that."

  
Alastor: "Of course not... I'd considered it, but I couldn't do it. I was a coward."

  
Angel: "It's not cowardly.."

  
Alastor: "Isn't it? I could've been the only person who had to die."

  
Angel: "What would happen to the Wendigo then?"

  
Alastor: "He leaves. Is nothing but a spirit again until he finds another suitable host."

  
Angel: "So.. isn't it better if you're controlling him?"

  
Alastor: "Oh? Keeping him in check, you mean? People still have to die for it."

  
Angel: "At least it's not innocents like with this guy."

  
Alastor: "Mm... I suppose. Are you really trying to make me feel better about it?"

  
Angel: "Why not? You're not bad or nothing."

  
Alastor: "I'm sure quite a few people would disagree, my dear."

  
Angel: "..I told ya before I've killed plenty, too. Some people who weren't so bad."

  
Alastor: "Yes, I remember... What a pair we make, hm?"

  
Angel: "Ex-mobster and serial killer cannibal."

  
Alastor: "Like some kind of sitcom." He laughs, shaking his head.

  
Angel: "Some dark sitcom if that's even a thing."

  
Alastor: "Mm... Or a radio show."

  
Angel: "Radio show? Why tha-.. Oh, right. Almost forgot about that."

  
Alastor: "Radio host, darling. Consider it a hobby."

  
Angel: "You really liked it?"

  
Alastor: "I did. I _do_. It was the only reason I moved to New Orleans in the first place."

  
Angel: "Even if you can't go back to what ya usually do, I bet some people would be interested in listenin' to a serial killer broadcast."

  
Alastor: "Hah. I don't know. What would I tell them?"

  
Angel: "Creepy shit? I dunno. How ya think maybe. Why ya did it the way ya did. The why's. What people usually want to know."

  
Alastor: "Either way, I doubt I'll ever get the chance. I am on death row, if you'd recall."

  
Angel: "Not if you're working for me ta lock up other killers."

  
Alastor: "You really think they'll commute my sentence?"

  
Angel: "That was pretty much the deal, yeah."

  
Alastor: "I suppose we'll have to see. After we catch this poor lout."

  
Angel: "You thought of gettin' another lawyer?"

  
Alastor: "Not really. One does need money for that sort of thing."

  
Angel: "No money left over from your radio thing?"

  
Alastor: "I was living comfortably enough, but almost all of the money I had went into the first trial."

  
Angel: "Ah.. yeah. That'd do it."

  
Alastor: "Not that he helped much. He didn't believe me."

  
Angel: "You tried to tell him?"

  
Alastor: "I _was_ under oath, dear. Or I was going to be. Nothing else I would've said would've made a difference anyway."

  
Angel: "Why didn't he do the insanity plea?"

  
Alastor: "He tried. I suppose I just don't seem the crazy type." He snorts, deadpan.

  
Angel: "He didn't try an' get ya to act crazy?"

  
Alastor: "I do have standards, dear. It wouldn't have made much difference anyway. A sanitorium I couldn't leave compared to a prison..."

  
Angel: "At least they leave ya some sort of dignity at a sanitorium.."

  
Alastor: "Oh, darling. You've never been inside of a sanitorium, have you?"

  
Angel: "..it can't be worse than prison, can it? I mean. They're actually tryin'a help ya there."

  
Alastor: "Mm. Are they? Maybe they've changed a bit over the years, but it can't have been all that much."

  
Angel: "I'd assume so? Why else would they have 'em?"

  
Alastor: "To keep them away from the general public."

  
Angel: "..guess that's true, too."

  
Alastor: "It is. You might want to look into it at some point, dear."

  
Angel: "Will it jus' piss me off?"

  
Alastor: "Most likely!"

  
Angel: "Then don't. Don't wanna hear it."

  
Alastor: "If you like." He hums, miming zipping his lips.

  
Angel: He smiles at that, looking the other over with affection. "Cute."

  
Alastor: He raises an eyebrow, shaking his head minutely. He is not cute.

  
Angel: "Yes, you are. Can't deny it."

  
Alastor: He shakes his head again, arms crossing.

  
Angel: "Prove you're not."

  
Alastor: He holds up his hands, shrugging. How is he supposed to do that?

  
Angel: "That's your problem to figure out."

  
Alastor: He snorts, reaching a hand forward to pinch his cheek.

  
Angel: "Hey!" He laughs, trying to pull away from the touch.

  
Alastor: He grins, pulling an arm around him so he can't get far.

  
Angel: "Al!" He laughs, turning his head away since he can't get free.

  
Alastor: He snickers, pinching at both of his cheeks.

  
Angel: "So mean!" He whines, cheeks turning red under the attention.

  
Alastor: He laughs, thumbs stroking at his face. "You're fine, darling."

  
Angel: He sniffles, fake tears in his eyes. "It hurts.."

  
Alastor: "Oh, you stop that. You're not really crying."

  
Angel: "My cheeks are gonna be all sore."

  
Alastor: "No, they're not." He shakes his head, pressing a careful kiss to each of his cheeks. "I didn't pinch that hard."

  
Angel: "Ah.. They.. feel better now."

  
Alastor: "Yes, that's what I thought." He hums, pink, but smiling.

  
Angel: Angel laughs, reaching up to touch at a cheek.

  
Alastor: "Are you happy now, darling?"

  
Angel: He nods, cheeks flushed.

  
Alastor: "Good. I'm glad..." He murmurs, stroking at his cheek.

  
Angel: Angel bites at his lip, eyes averting to the side.

  
Alastor: "...You're blushing, my dear."

  
Angel: "Shut up. I wasn't expectin' that is all."

  
Alastor: "You did ask for affection, didn't you?"

  
Angel: "Kisses though?"

  
Alastor: "You said they hurt..."

  
Angel: He laughs, head ducking to try and hide it.

  
Alastor: "Oh, _hush_." He rolls his eyes, dragging his knuckles across the top of Angel's head.

  
Angel:"Mm.. I didn't know you were the kissing type."

  
Alastor: "When I feel like it, perhaps. It's not that unexpected, is it?"

  
Angel: "Little bit, yeah."

  
Alastor: "Do I seem that cold?"

  
Angel: "You just don't seem the kissy type."

  
Alastor: "So you've said, yes. But why not?"

  
Angel: "I.. don't know? You're all proper."

  
Alastor: "Hm. Don' have t' be. Not always."

  
Angel: "Guess not.."

  
Alastor: "Not surprised at all, are ya?" He snorts, amused.

  
Angel: Angel blinks, lifting his gaze to him from where it had settled on the bed. "Surprised you can do an accent?"

  
Alastor: "'M not. No accent here, cher."

  
Angel: "..but, there is?"

  
Alastor: "Nope. Ain't doin' nothin'."

  
______________________________________________________________________________

Alastor: I wanna keep moving forward with FBI Angel. Could skip ahead some?? 

  
Angel: Skip to them investigating? 

  
Alastor: Investigating or maybe the creature showing up and Alastor having to change to fight it off? 

  
Angel: Angel getting attacked by it and Wendy forcibly taking over to save him would be neat XD

  
Alastor: Yes. XD Because there's no way Angel would've let him have a gun on hand. So that's the only way to help.

  
Angel: Angel's going to be covering his mouth and just, curled up against a wall. He can't shoot. He might hit Al.

  
Alastor: While Alastor's hating that this ever had to happen in the first place. They can't kill the thing. Not like this. He's not human enough.

  
Angel: Alastor's wendigo spirit is probably stronger though. Since its got so much intelligence. So the other one might run off.

  
Alastor: Might try to, yeah. Wendi'll wanna chase it down, but Alastor will remind him about Angel. Who might be hurt. They need to check on him.

  
Angel: He's been bit and scratched. Probably gathered himself up already.

  
Alastor: **"Angel..."** He slowly, gingerly crawls over to his human, sniffing the air. **"Blood..."**

  
Angel: "A-ah.. Al. Is.. is that you?"

  
Alastor: He nods, leaning in and licking at his cheek. 

  
Angel: "Did um. What happened to the.. the other guy?" He cringes, not pulling away from him though.

  
Alastor: **"...Ran."** He rumbles, backing away. He's scared. Of course he is, why shouldn't he be?

  
Angel: Angel takes the chance to wipe at his face, nose all wrinkled. "Damn.. We'll have to go after it."

  
Alastor: **"...Hurt."** He huffs out, nudging against his leg.

  
Angel: "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little cut up." He smiles, looking the other over. "You okay?"

  
Alastor: **"Okay... Scratches. Bites. You... Need first. Aid."**

  
Angel: "Yeah.. First aid wouldn't be a bad thing. What about you? You gonna turn back? I can help you, too, then."

  
Alastor: **"No... Should stay. Might. Come back."**

  
Angel: "..right. I should. We should probably get inside."

  
Alastor: **"Safer."** He nods, nudging him again.

  
Angel: Angel smiles, reaching forward to carefully pet the top of his nose.

  
Alastor: He rumbles in content, pushing up into his hand.

  
Angel: "..you really are cute like this."

  
Alastor: He tilts his head, confused. **"...No?"**

  
Angel: He nods, grinning at him. "Really cute."

  
Alastor: **"...Not scared?"**

  
Angel: "Scared? Didn't you just save my life?"

  
Alastor: **"...Yes?"** But that doesn't stop him from being scary looking.

  
Angel: "You're bein' so nice, how can I be scared of ya?"

  
Alastor: He snorts, shaking his head. 

  
Angel: "What?" He laughs, reaching for him. "Come'ere. Sit by me."

  
Alastor: He shuffles closer, sitting down at this feet.

  
Angel: Angel sits forward, hesitantly reaching for an ear to pet.

  
Alastor: He leans into it, humming happily.

  
Angel: "Cute.." He smiles, squeezing at the soft thing.

  
Alastor: **"You."** He rebuts, nuzzling against him.

  
Angel: "You think I am?" He laughs, relaxing back against the wall and trying not to think about the hurts all over him. "Guess I'm glad you do."

  
Alastor: **"Mm. Inside? Safe. Heal."** He pushes up onto his hind legs, thinking about how he can pick him up without scratching him worse.

  
Angel: "Right.." He groans, deciding to use the wall to try and push himself up.

  
Alastor: Alastor holds out his arm so he can use it to steady himself. **"Careful."**

  
Angel: Angel takes it gratefully, legs feeling a little shaky. "Haven't been this beat up since I left home."

  
Alastor: **"...Inside."** He'd frown if he could, helping Angel hobble his way into the cabin.

  
Angel: "Fuck. You think there's a clean bed in there?"

  
Alastor: **"Maybe..."** If they're lucky. If not, well. He doesn't need to be like this once they're inside.

  
Angel: "Yeah.. You'll change back? Snuggle with me?"

  
Alastor: **"...Maybe."** He shrugs, bringing Angel to the door.

  
Angel: Angel pushes it open, stumbling in and looking for the light switch.

  
Alastor: Alastor nudges him along to sit down, not needing any light in this form.

  
Angel: "Ah.. I don't know where I'm going.."

  
Alastor: **"Safe."** He keeps pushing him along until they reach a sofa and he pushes him down onto it.

  
Angel: "Ah.. th-thanks.. aha. Still weird."

  
Alastor: He sits on the other end, curling up protectively.

  
Angel: "..you want to go see if there's some stuff to clean up with in the bathroom?"

  
Alastor: ...Right. Cleaning up his wounds. He nods, trying to push the wendigo and its instincts away so he might return to normal.

  
Angel: "..you gonna have clothes when you go back?"

  
Alastor: **"...No."** He pauses, shaking his head. Nothing beyond what scraps didn't fall off when he changed in the first place.

  
Angel: Angel snorts, sitting up and pulling off this thick jacket he had on. "Here."

  
Alastor: **"Cold... Keep."** He shakes his head, resuming his change back.

  
Angel: "Are you going to get cold?" He asks, watching as the other starts shifting.

  
Alastor: He shudders once the change is complete, hugging an arm around himself. "Never mind me, dear." 

  
Angel: "Al, come on. I gotta strip down to get fixed up anyway. Just take the jacket."

  
Alastor: "...Fine. But you're taking it back when I'm done bandaging you."

  
Angel: He holds it up, trying his hardest not to look.

  
Alastor: "...Are you tempted, darling?" He laughs, taking the coat and pulling it on.

  
Angel: "Shouldn't ask me that."

  
Alastor: "And why not? I want to know."

  
Angel: "You won't like the answer, Darlin'."

  
Alastor: "I might. You don't know that."

  
Angel: "..what do you think I'm tempted to do?"

  
Alastor: "I wouldn't have asked if I knew, dear."

  
Angel: "You asked if I _was_ tempted. You had to have some idea."

  
Alastor: "Tempted, yes. To look, perhaps. Or who knows what else, really. I've never been the sort for that kind of thinking."

  
Angel: "But it came ta mind with me?"

  
Alastor: "I caught the way you were averting your eyes..."

  
Angel: "Didn't think that was outta wantin' ya to keep your modesty?"

  
Alastor: "You seemed flustered enough for that not to be the case."

  
Angel: "You still assumed." He smiles, eyes flitting down for a moment as he unconsciously bites his lip.

  
Alastor: "Hah. I suppose so. Now answer the question, hm? So we can get those scratches looked at."

  
Angel: "..I am, yeah."

  
Alastor: "Even after everything that's happened?"

  
Angel: "You mean that whole fight thing?"

  
Alastor: "That and the entire grotesque change that preceded it."

  
Angel: "Ya did warn me."

  
Alastor: "Mm. Warning doesn't do it much justice."

  
Angel: "I still had an idea. And you were savin' me. Helps."

  
Alastor: "Well, I could hardly just let you get _eaten_. Wouldn't look good for me at all."

  
Angel: "Yeah? Is that the only reason?"

  
Alastor: "You tell me, darling." His smile softens and he reaches for his hand.

  
Angel: Angel gives it, letting his hand lay across the other's.

  
Alastor: "Now. Show me where you're hurt. I can smell blood and for once it's not making me hungry."

  
Angel: "He bit up my arms. My back and sides and my legs got fucked up by his claws."

  
Alastor: "I see..." He scowls, eyes narrowing. "Stay here. I'm going to look for some kind of first aid kit."

  
Angel: "If you can't find any, try an' find some keys to that car out there."

  
Alastor: "...If it comes down to it, I'll just have to break into the stupid thing."

  
Angel: "Pff, you know how to hotwire it?"

  
Alastor: "I know how to break windows."

  
Angel: "What are you going to do once we're inside?"

  
Alastor: "Continue the search for supplies, clearly."

  
Angel: "I can hotwire it. If there's no keys."

  
Alastor: "So we can get out of here, at least... But I'm still fixing you up first."

  
Angel: He nods, letting him do what he wants.

  
Alastor: "Just. Stay here. I'll be back in a moment." He tells him, going to check the bathroom for medical supplies.

  
Angel: Angel relaxes, taking in a deep breath and just trying to ignore the pain.

  
Alastor: Alastor returns a short time later, rubbing alcohol and a box of bandages in hand. "It's not much, but it'll do for now."

  
Angel: "That's fine. Come'ere, and I'll wrap myself up. Can worry about the stiches later."

  
Alastor: "You certainly will not. I'm still here, darling. And if we have to, we'll use some of the fabric here to wrap you up further."

  
Angel: "..you want to do it?"

  
Alastor: "I'm going to. To make sure you don't miss anything."

  
Angel: "Thanks.. That.. would probably be a hell of a lot easier."

  
Alastor: "Of course. You can't have expected anything else." He sits next to him, gesturing for his arm.

  
Angel: He gives it to him, not worried in the slightest about it.

  
Alastor: Alastor rolls back his sleeve, grimacing at the severity of his wounds. "...This is going to sting."

  
Angel: "It's fine as long as ya kiss 'em better."

  
Alastor: "Hah... I believe I can do that, certainly." He nods, cleaning his injuries with the alcohol before bandaging and carefully kissing at each one.

  
Angel: "A-ah.. I.. I didn't really mean.." He flushes, eyes wide.

  
Alastor: "Hush, darling. Let me take care of you."

  
Angel: "Are.. you okay though?"

  
Alastor: "Better than you, dear... I'll heal much more quickly."

  
Angel: "Will you? You won't bleed out?"

  
Alastor: "I won't. I'm not even bleeding anymore. Not actively."

  
Angel: "Good. That's.. yeah." He lets out a breath, head dropping back on the couch.

  
Alastor: "We can't say the same for you, unfortunately... Maybe we should stay here for the night."

  
Angel: "Will it be safe to?"

  
Alastor: "I doubt it'll be coming back here any time soon. And if it does, I can handle it."

  
Angel: He nods, trusting him here. He'd know more about this. "I.. guess.. We lock the place down and try to get some rest?"

  
Alastor: "For the time being... I. I'm sorry I failed you..."

  
Angel: "Failed me? You saved me."

  
Alastor: "But I was unable to stop him. That's the whole reason I'm even out here."

  
Angel: "It's alright. We found him once. We can find him again."

  
Alastor: "I suppose... You still got hurt in the process."

  
Angel: "I went in by myself. My fault there."

  
Alastor: "...Fine. Then we're both at fault."

  
Angel: "..thanks. For savin' me by the way. Wendi, too."

  
Alastor: "Of course... I told you earlier. I couldn't just leave you to be eaten."

  
Angel: "Woulda sucked. I mean.. I'm surprised he didn't take any chunks out."

  
Alastor: "Yes... If anyone's going to eat you, it's going to be me."

  
Angel: "..ah? You're kiddin', right?" He asks, stomach fluttering.

  
Alastor: "Not at all, no!" He grins, chomping at the air. "Of course, I'm not going to be the cause of your death, but when you _do_ die? Mine."

  
Angel: He blinks at him, stunned and unable to respond. There's warmth in his stomach and that shouldn't be there _at all,_ what the fuck?

  
Alastor: "Something wrong, dear? You seem rather at a loss for words." He laughs, kissing at the back of his hand.

  
Angel: "You ah.. you're just as possessive as Wendi, aren't ya?" He licks at his lips, watching him kiss him.

  
Alastor: "Am I? I don't see it." He teases, keeping his hand gripped firm.

  
Angel: "Should warn a guy before you go proclaiming I'm yours after I die. Or my body, I guess."

  
Alastor: "You are. Mine now as well, perhaps? If you'll have me."

  
Angel: "..what'd that entail for me? Saying I'm yours?"

  
Alastor: "The same as it'd entail for anyone else? I am still but a man at heart."

  
Angel: "I know ya are.. Then. You mean romantically?"

  
Alastor: "...Yes, I suppose so."

  
Angel: "Shouldn't ya ask me on a date?"

  
Alastor: "Should I? I don't exactly have the means of following through with it."

  
Angel: "I could go on a date with ya. Wouldn't be a problem."

  
Alastor: "Well, then. Will you?"

  
Angel: "Mm.. Don' know. Where ya takin' me?" He asks, grinning despite the twing of pain he gets from a cut.

  
Alastor: "...Could take ya home. Make a nice meal. No human meat involved."

  
Angel: Angel smiles, gaze dropping to their hands. "Your home or mine?"

  
Alastor: "Wherever y're most comfy. Don' matter where. Just that there's a kitch'n."

  
Angel: "I'd like to." He agrees, expression going soft. "To have dinner with you."

  
Alastor: "Sounds nice... Maybe when we're finished wif all dis business."

  
Angel: "..you never did explain the accent."

  
Alastor: "Still nothin' t' explain. 'S jus' my voice."

  
Angel: "It's from where you grew up?"

  
Alastor: "Mm. Southern boy. Lou'siana born."

  
Angel: "Not gonna lie and say that's not hot."

  
Alastor: "Ah? Y're messin' wit me. What's so hot 'bout it?"

  
Angel: "Accents are hot. Got a weakness to voices, ya know."

  
Alastor: "Oh, really? Dat mean I gotta keep an ear out f'r anybody else wit accents?"

  
Angel: "Only if they're sweet-talkin' me." He grins, eyes crescents with the smile on his face.

  
Alastor: He snorts, poking at his cheek. "That'd be jus' bout everybody knowin' you, cher."

  
Angel: "You think I get hit on a lot?"

  
Alastor: "Don' know why ya wouldn'. Gorgeous."

  
Angel: "Ah.. How.. how long have you thought that?"

  
Alastor: "First time I saw ya? Eyes still work f'r th' most part, cher."

  
Angel: "Didn't get that vibe from ya." He tilts his head, looking his face over curiously. "How come the blood ain't botherin' ya now?"

  
Alastor: "What 'vibe' is that ezactly?" He raises an eyebrow. "Ate recently enough... An y'r only food when y've stopped breathin'."

  
Angel: "That ya'd be interested." He reaches up with his free hand, pressing a blood-covered thumb to Alastor's lower lip.

  
Alastor: "Wouldn't a been. Wasn't. Not at th' start. Not like that." He murmurs, licking the blood from his thumb.

  
Angel: Angel's eyes focus on that pink tongue, the soft, silky feel of it sending sparks down his spine.

  
Alastor: "Delicious..." He hums, kissing at his palm.

  
Angel: "..you can have it if ya want. The blood leakin' out." His fingers twitch, lower lip getting bitten between his teeth.

  
Alastor: "...It would stop the smell from spreading."

  
Angel: "Yeah, it would." He agrees, voice raspy.

  
Alastor: "You're certain it's what you want?"

  
Angel: He nods, certain of it. "You might as well, right? Be a waste.."

  
Alastor: "Mm... And saliva is said to be a painkiller."

  
Angel: "Yeah? Sounds like you should get to usin' that tongue'a yours."

  
Alastor: "Ha... Very well. If you're going to insist." He grins, sharp and wide, before pulling his hand back up to his mouth to lick clean the blood there first.

  
Angel: Angel watches him, stomach growing warm from the tongue and twinges of pain both.

  
Alastor: "Mmh... You taste _divine_." He murmurs, eyes glowing red.

  
Angel: "You.. ah.. You're pretty good at.. At the tongue-bath thing."

  
Alastor: "Not the first time I've licked blood from flesh, cher."

  
Angel: "F-first time doing it on someone living?"

  
Alastor: "Mmh... There's always a first time for everything." He purrs, kissing and licking his way up Angel's arm.

  
Angel: Angel's breath hitches, allowing Al to move his arm however he wants.

  
Alastor: "Do tell me if I go too far, dear..."

  
Angel: "You're fine.. You gonna get the cuts on my chest, too?"

  
Alastor: He pauses, looking up. "...If you want me to, I will."

  
Angel: "Al, baby, you can lick me wherever you want."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Rather forward of you. ...Alrigh'. Lessee where this takes us."

  
Angel: "You're tha one guidin' the pace here. Only what you want."

  
Alastor: "Right..." He nods, moving closer. "B'fore I go any further..." He brings a hand to his cheek, pulling him into a kiss.

  
Angel: Angel blinks and then melts into the kiss, lashes fluttering closed.

  
Alastor: He hums, hugging him close and kissing the only way he knows how.

  
Angel: Angel whines, lips parting into it and trying not to get swept away.

  
Alastor: "Je t'aime..." He murmurs against his lips, pulling back to lap at some blood on his cheek.

  
Angel: "You.. you're gettin' me all worked up, you know." He breathes.

  
Alastor: "I'd gathered. Assumed from the start that it would."

  
Angel: "I, ah.. Kinda.. like it hurtin' a little."

  
Alastor: "Bit of a masochist, hm?" He grins, nipping at his jaw.

  
Angel: "Nnh.. Y-yeah.." His eyes flutter open, looking down at him with dark eyes.

  
Alastor: "Ah... I. I believe I'd be more comfortable with you taking the lead here, darling..."

  
Angel: "The lead? You done gettin' my blood?" He asks, hand lifting to cup at a warm cheek.

  
Alastor: He hums, nuzzling into his hand. "Already cleaned up quite a bit while I was bandaging you up."

  
Angel: "I'm gonna be okay then, doc?" He hums, stroking his cheek with a thumb.

  
Alastor: "Y'd damn well better be." He sighs, gripping at his wrist.

  
Angel: He smiles at him, soft and sincere. "I'm feelin' a lot better now."

  
Alastor: "'M glad... Scared th' hell outta me. When you went down like that."

  
Angel: "Sorry. Can only take so much maulin', ya know?"

  
Alastor: "Hah... I know. Ain't y'r fault."

  
Angel: "..did you think I was dead?"

  
Alastor: "...It had crossed my mind."

  
Angel: "If I was?"

  
Alastor: "I'd a torn th' bastard t' shreds. Weren't a been nothin' left."

  
Angel: "Does.. that mean he got away because you didn't want to leave me here?"

  
Alastor: "There's no way I coulda..."

  
Angel: "Ah, that's no good. You shouldn't be making me feel happy about the bad guy getting away."

  
Alastor: "Désolé. But it jus' weren't an option."

  
Angel: "What did you say?" He asks, nudging in closer.

  
Alastor: "'Sorry'." He hums, leaning in against him.

  
Angel: "Don't worry. 'm happy you stayed."

  
Alastor: "Can' make me leave ya, cher. Not like this."

  
Angel: "Not when I taste so good?" He coos, pulling him down closer.

  
Alastor: "Hah. That is one aspect, yes." He curls his arms around his neck, settling in.

  
Angel: "And my mouth? How's it?"

  
Alastor: "...Soft."

  
Angel: "Yeah?" He smiles, leaning up to kiss him again.

  
Alastor: "Yeah..." He hums an agreement, squeezing around him.

  
Angel: "Mmn.." He groans, arms finding their way around his neck.

  
Alastor: "Don't reopen your wounds, dear..." He cautions, running a hand through his hair.

  
Angel: "I'll be alright. Plenty alright with ya kissin' me."

  
Alastor: "You won't be if you start bleeding again."

  
Angel: "You'll lick me clean again, won't ya?"

  
Alastor: "Of course. But I'd rather not have to."

  
Angel: "I'll be careful." He hums, kissing his cheek.

  
Alastor: "Thank you, dear. I would appreciate not needing to sew you up."

  
Angel: "Do you think I need to be?"

  
Alastor: "I don't have a needle with which to do so. Finding something to work in its stead would be difficult."

  
Angel: "So I probably do need 'em. Damn. Boss ain't gonna be happy with me."

  
Alastor: "No, likely not."

  
Angel: "Gonna have scars shaped like bites.."

  
Alastor: "I'm sorry, dear. At least they're attractive scars?"

  
Angel: "Attractive? Ya think so? Looks kinna kinky to me."

  
Alastor: "They could certainly be worse. You can tell people you got in a fight with a bear."

  
Angel: "A bear." He snorts, smile starting to bloom on his face.

  
Alastor: "Unless you'd rather go with the truth and have people think you're crazy." He grins, leaning forward to kiss his nose.

  
Angel: "Do they even look like bear bites." He asks, cheeks flushing.

  
Alastor: "No one's going to be able to tell otherwise. They're certainly large enough."

  
Angel: "I guess.. Gotta make myself up a story. Make me seem cool."

  
Alastor: "Ha. You're already cool, cher."

  
Angel: "Cher. You keep callin' me that. What's it mean?"

  
Alastor: "Dear. Darling. Nothing I don't call you already."

  
Angel: "Aw.. makes me wanna give ya a petname."

  
Alastor: "Oh? I suppose I wouldn't be completely opposed. Depending on what you choose."

  
Angel: "Mm.. I don't really do the whole Italian pet-names. Reminds me too much of stuff. You mind if I just call you love?"

  
Alastor: "...Amour. Are you saying you love me?"

  
Angel: "Don't know for sure.. Feel like it."

  
Alastor: "Didn't we discuss how terrible of an idea that would be?"

  
Angel: "Did we? Can't say I remember."

  
Alastor: "In detail, yes. Should you like to forget it?"

  
Angel: "Might.. But callin' ya love as a petname is harmless, aint it?"

  
Alastor: "I suppose... People will start thinking things."

  
Angel: "Would ya rather me say amour?"

  
Alastor: "I don't mind. It's just a fact."

  
Angel: "You don' like it?"

  
Alastor: "Not what I said, dear. It hardly matters what people think of me. I'm already a convicted felon."

  
Angel: "True. Might be a little bad on us both though if they hear me."

  
Alastor: "Trouble for you more than me."

  
Angel: "More for you, cause you'll get taken back to prison."

  
Alastor: "Nothing I wasn't expecting to happen eventually anyway, dear..."

  
Angel: "I'll probably let ya go before that happens. Let ya run."

  
Alastor: "...Getting yourself into even more trouble for me. You'll be fired over that."

  
Angel: "Not if ya fought me off."

  
Alastor: "...You'd still get into trouble over it. And beyond that... It's highly unlikely I'd ever get to see you again."

  
Angel: "Wouldn't sneak back to see me?"

  
Alastor: "I'd certainly try, of course. But it would be dangerous. And you're certain to keep moving around, as well."

  
Angel: "Would hafta find new work, so yeah. Not too hard for me to do."

  
Alastor: "...You're serious? You'd change everything? Throw away you job and your life..."

  
Angel: "I found out about supernatural stuff. How can I just keep goin' like it's normal anyway?"

  
Alastor: "There are still normal humans. Living normal lives."

  
Angel: "Still weird things out there, too. That're hurting people, aren't they?"

  
Alastor: "...So you want to become a hunter? To stop them?"

  
Angel: "A hunter? Is that even a thing?"

  
Alastor: "You can make it one, if not. But I'm sure it is somewhere."

  
Angel: "..would you stay with me for that?"

  
Alastor: "You know I would. It'd be dangerous on your own."

  
Angel: "Mm.. Might consider it. If it comes to that."

  
Alastor: "Darling. We'd both have to keep moving. Forever."

  
Angel: "That's why I said if it comes to it. Right now we're jus' fine."

  
Alastor: "Until I have to go back to the prison, hm?"

  
Angel: "Which shouldn't happen if we get results here."

  
Alastor: "...Meaning we need to redouble our efforts."

  
Angel: "And catch the bastard before he runs off too far."

  
Alastor: "Then we should get some rest. And try again in the morning."

  
Angel: He nods, agreeing with him fully. "Sleep, eat, and then start again."

  
Alastor: "We'll have to track his movement. Look for footprints. He won't have the sense of self to hide them."

  
Angel: "Good. We don't want him to kill anyone else."

  
Alastor: "If we're lucky he won't have the time to."

  
Angel: "..sleep with me?"

  
Alastor: "You really need ask? I'm not leaving your side for anything."

  
Angel: "Good. Come here." He pulls on him, standing up.

  
Alastor: "Going to commandeer the bed, are we?" He smiles, hands on his shoulders.

  
Angel: "You gonna get in it with me? Keep me warm?"

  
Alastor: "I don't know. Should I?"

  
Angel: "You should, yeah. Should strip down a little, too."

  
Alastor: "...Pardon? Is that a serious request?"

  
Angel: "Definitely. Just a little."

  
Alastor: "...I suppose it couldn't hurt."

  
Angel: "Just a little affection, right?"

  
Alastor: "Right... Just a little."

  
Angel: "M'hmm." He hums, leaning into him.

  
Alastor: "Come along then, cher. We've a bedroom to find."

  
Angel: He nods, letting the other lead him since he was still limping a bit.

  
Alastor: "It should be just through here. Maybe it'll be something nice and large."

  
Angel: "Or something small and cozy."

  
Alastor: "Hah. You want to be that close?"

  
Angel: "What can I say? Liked it when I woke up before with you all wrapped around me."

  
Alastor: "...With _him._ " He frowns, remembering. 

  
Angel: "What's the mattah? Why do you look upset?"

  
Alastor: "Nothing." He shakes his head, opening the door to the bedroom. 

  
Angel: "You still think I like him more?"

  
Alastor: "...I would hope not." He returns his smile to his face, walking them to the bed.

  
Angel: "He _is_ pretty cute."

  
Alastor: "So you say."

  
Angel: "Wouldn't mind snuggling him again."

  
Alastor: "You're attempting to make me jealous and I won't stand for it."

  
Angel: "No? What're ya gonna do about it?"

  
Alastor: "First of all, you're going to _lay down._ "

  
Angel: "Am I? You gonna make me?" He coos, leaning on him.

  
Alastor: "If I must. But I'd rather not have to considering your current state."

  
Angel: "You're strong aren't you? Could overpower me easy."

  
Alastor: "Darling, you're injured. Another time, perhaps, hm?"

  
Angel: "Too injured for you to pick up?"

  
Alastor: "To injured to be thrown about. Just lay down, please."

  
Angel: "Fine." He whines, settling down on the bed.

  
Alastor: "Hush." He laughs, leaning down to help him take off his shoes.

  
Angel: "..thank you. For, uh.. Savin' me."

  
Alastor: "Y' don' gotta keep thankin' me, cher..." He murmurs, slipping out of his own shoes and unbuttoning to coat Angel leant him.

  
Angel: Angel's eyes follow the path of Alastor's hands, taking in the view slowly getting awarded to him.

  
Alastor: "...Y're starin'." He pauses, looking up. 

  
Angel: "Should I not be?"

  
Alastor: "'S alright..." He swallows, eyes closing as he continues.

  
Angel: Angel's head tilts to the side, interest making his gaze hot. He looked so shy.. Helpless. He wants to kiss him.

  
Alastor: Alastor takes off the coat, taking the time to fold it up and lay it atop his shoes.

  
Angel: "Bellissimo." Angel hums, leaning back on his hands.

  
Alastor: "Ah? 'Fraid I don' know that one, cher." He looks back, sitting on the edge of the bed.

  
Angel: "Beautiful. You're beautiful." He clarifies, grin getting wider.

  
Alastor: He blinks, flushing once he processes the compliment. "Not as you are, dear..."

  
Angel: "Don't know if I can agree with that." He sits up, reaching a hand out towards him.

  
Alastor: "No one said y' had to." He moves to meet him halfway, smiling softly.

  
Angel: "Come'ere, want to cuddle ya."

  
Alastor: "Don' needta ask, coeur." He laughs softly, pulling in to lean against his side.

  
Angel: "Wasn't askin'." He grins, pulling him down onto the bed with him. He leans over the top of him, gaze falling to his lips.

  
Alastor: "Hah. Gettin' a might bold there, ain'tcha?"

  
Angel: "I'm not allowed?"

  
Alastor: "Never said that. Jumpin' t' conclusions, cher."

  
Angel: "Then let me kiss you."

  
Alastor: "Kiss me, den. Ain't stoppin' ya."

  
Angel: He leans down, weight pressing over him as he settles his lips against Alastor's soft ones.

  
Alastor: He hums, cradling a hand to his face.

  
Angel: It's easy to melt into it, let himself fall into the kiss. Alastor felt so good under him.

  
Alastor: Alastor shivers, his other hand cluching at Angel's shoulder. This is something he believes he could get used to.

  
Angel: Ooh, that was a good sign. Will he let him lick into his mouth? He tries it, careful and sweet.

  
Alastor: He gasps, lips parting. It was unexpected, but not unpleasant.

  
Angel: Heat pools down into his gut at the noise, and he's suddenly a lot more eager, pressing in harder.

  
Alastor: "A-aah..." He groans in response, nails digging into Angel's shoulder. 

  
Angel: "Mmn.. Didn't know you'd like stuff like this so much." He purrs, biting at Alastor's lip.

  
Alastor: "I--C-can say th' same..." He shudders, eyes half-lidded.

  
Angel: "You couldn't guess?" He drags his teeth over his lip, kissing at the corner of his mouth.

  
Alastor: "Couldn't no... Don' look at folks that way us'lly."

  
Angel: "I'm betting some of them look at you."

  
Alastor: "Perhaps. You certainly do."

  
Angel: "You didn't ever say anything about it before. Good or bad."

  
Alastor: "Weren't a need to. Didn't even consider it..."

  
Angel: "With me? Thought you were fallin' for me?"

  
Alastor: "Romantic feelin's ain't the same."

  
Angel: "No?" He kisses at his cheek, smiling softly.

  
Alastor: "No. Not th' same at all." He smiles back, stroking his thumb along his cheek.

  
Angel: "How do you like this then? Along with the romance?"

  
Alastor: "It's... New. Not unpleasant."

  
Angel: "Yeah? Like that you like it. Like you." He combs his fingers through his hair, smiling softly.

  
Alastor: "Yes... I like you too, dear. Quite a bit." He hums, leaning into his hand.

  
Angel: "Enough that you're lettin' me pin ya to the bed."

  
Alastor: "Mm. I would be rather uncomfortable were this anyone else."

  
Angel: "I'm pretty comfortable like this. On you."

  
Alastor: "I'd assumed as much." He hums, leaning up to peck at his lips.

  
Angel: He kisses him back, humming happily. "This is the best."

  
Alastor: "Hah. It's definitely not the worst in any way."

  
Angel: He nuzzles at him, settling his weight on Alastor's chest. "'m not too heavy?"

  
Alastor: "No. Not too heavy." He shakes his head, squeezing around him.

  
Angel: "This is new for ya, right? You wouldn't want me to go too far."

  
Alastor: "Very new, yes... And you're still hurt. Going much further isn't a good idea."

  
Angel: "I'd be willin' ta get a little hurt for that."

  
Alastor: "Aha. No. Now is an especially bad time for injuries, dear."

  
Angel: "You wouldn't really end up hurtin' me."

  
Alastor: "You still need stitches, darling."

  
Angel: "Later. We can just be gentle now, right?"

  
Alastor: "Gentle, yes... "

  
Angel: "..you want to kiss me?"

  
Alastor: "I was enjoying it..."

  
Angel: "Yeah?" He leans down, kissing him again.

  
Alastor: "Yeah." He hums, all too glad to return the affection.

  
Angel: It's sweet. Really really sweet, and he wasn't expecting that.

  
Alastor: "...Angel?" He pauses, brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

  
Angel: "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Just.. You're really sweet, ya know?"

  
Alastor: "A-ah? What's this all of a sudden? I'm no such thing."

  
Angel: "You are. Wanna eat you up." He leans in, kissing him soundly and not letting him get away.

  
Alastor: "Mmh..." Alastor shudders, moaning into the kiss.

  
Angel: Angel slides his hands into Alastor's hair, tugging and pulling to get him for lift his chin. He wanted to kiss down his jaw, get at his neck and make him feel good.

  
Alastor: He doesn't fight, allowing Angel to do with him as he pleases. He slides a hand down Angel's side, feeling at his skin.

  
Angel: The touch is cool against his warm skin, making him shiver under the caressing. Hot breath blows against Alastor's neck as Angel laughs. "Hey, Al? You think I taste good?"

  
Alastor: "You know you do... Why? Worried I might take a bite?"

  
Angel: "No. Wanted to say that I think ya taste pretty good, too." He says, voice low. The silky feel of Alastor's skin under his tongue is addicting, and he worries Al might be the one getting bit.

  
Alastor: "Hah... Do I?" He smirks, nails digging lightly into his side. "Does that mean I'm the first course?"

  
Angel: "Nah, not a first course. You're the dessert. Want ta savor you and lick the spoon when I'm done."

  
Alastor: "Oh, my. What about dinner, cher?" He flushes, trying to appear nonchalant.

  
Angel: "Don't need dinner when I've got you to look forward to." He nips at his red ear, enjoying how flustered he got him.

  
Alastor: "Spoil your appetite..." He shivers, head tilting back.

  
Angel: "You are my appetite." He bites at his adam's apple.

  
Alastor: "You--That doesn't even make _sense._ " He groans, covering his face with his hand. 

  
Angel: He laughs, hands sliding down to his waist.

  
Alastor: "Ah... Are you sure you're alright to continue, dear?" He swallows, nervous, but still willing.

  
Angel: "Why wouldn't I be?" He hums, leaning into his body. "Are you?"

  
Alastor: "I am..." He confirms, pulling his arms around him. "You're the one who's hurt, cher."

  
Angel: "I'll be fine. We can be gentle, right?"

  
Alastor: "One would hope... Just don't hurt yourself further."

  
Angel: "M'hmm." He hums, fingers dragging up over his skin. Rough thumbs catch on the soft give of Alastor's nipples, and he grins against the other's neck.

  
Alastor: "Mmph... Bein' a tease now, ain'tcha?" He tangles his hands in his hair, tugging at it.

  
Angel: "Am I? That mean you like it?" He rubs over hardening nubs, lips dragging down towards collarbones that were begging his attention.

  
Alastor: "What a question..." He gasps, arching upward, nails digging into his scalp. 

  
Angel: He bites at them, tingles running down his spine at the nails on his scalp.

  
Alastor: Alastor whines, face burying into Angel's hair. "E-enough..."

  
Angel: "Enough?" He pauses, looking up at him in worry.

  
Alastor: "I'm sorry... As I said this is all... Very new. If we could slow down, please?"

  
Angel: He blinks, having thought he was going slow already. He nods though, hands settling against the bed and mouth coming back up to kiss at a cool cheek. "Sure thing, sweetheart."

  
Alastor: "Sorry..." He mumbles, flushed. "I... I do still want to, I just..."

  
Angel: "It's alright. Don' gotta do nothin'." He smiles, just nuzzling against him. "You want to be the one on top?"

  
Alastor: "I. I wouldn't know what to do..."

  
Angel: "Don't have to know. Just do what you want, touch what you want, kiss what you want."

  
Alastor: "...Alrigh'." He nods, pulling him down into a kiss. This much he can do.

  
Angel: Angel relaxes against him, eyes fluttering shut.

  
Alastor: He experimentally licks across his lips, pressing into him.

  
Angel: He parts his mouth for him, letting Al lead the kiss. It's sweet.. so sweet.

  
Alastor: He groans, tentatively pushing past his lips. He does want this. He reaffirms to himself, hands cupped to Angel's cheeks.

  
Angel: Angel greets him with a slow drag of his tongue against his, humming happily at the taste.

  
Alastor: Alastor shudders, eyes parting to look up at him. He's so beautiful...

  
Angel: Angel's going to roll them over. Let Al sit on top of him, so he doesn't feel trapped, and he gets to feel his legs around him.

  
Alastor: "Ah... Hello, darlin'." He smiles shyly, rubbing their noses together.

  
Angel: "Beautiful." He smiles back, eyes crescent from it.

  
Alastor: "Know ya are." He laughs, kissing at his nose.

  
Angel: "You better be talkin' to yourself." He slides his hands up his sides, eyes softening.

  
Alastor: "Might be. Might not be. Whatcha gon' do 'bout it?"

  
Angel: "Gonna eat you up and not give ya a chance to get away."

  
Alastor: "Oh, no? An' if that's what I want ya to do?"

  
Angel: "Don't say what ya don't mean, gorgeous."

  
Alastor: "Who says I don'? I wanna. I do."

  
Angel: He lets his gaze lower, wandering down pale skin as his hands slide up to a small waist. "Didn't you just want me to stop?"

  
Alastor: "No. Slowin' down ain't th' same. I wanna do this."

  
Angel: "What 'this'?" His gaze flits up, catching Alastor's. "What are ya willin' ta let me do to you?"

  
Alastor: "...Whatever ya want wiff me. If I end up uncomfortable, I'll say."

  
Angel: "Al.. Baby. Have ya even done this before?"

  
Alastor: "...I haven't. But so what? That has nothing to do with this."

  
Angel: "Has to do with what I should do." He slides his hands up, thumbs finding his nipples again.

  
Alastor: "Ah... B-back to that, are we?"

  
Angel: "You don't like it?" He asks, eyes focused.

  
Alastor: "It's... A bit much?"

  
Angel: "Much?" He echoes, wanting an elaboration.

  
Alastor: "Er. Overwhelmin'?"

  
Angel: "Just rubbin' them is a lot? Really? Wonder what ya'd do if it was my tongue on them then."

  
Alastor: "Aha... I. I'm not certain..."

  
Angel: "Didn't you say I could eat you how I liked?" He grins, teasing fingers sliding down soft sides.

  
Alastor: "I did... 'M not takin' it back."

  
Angel: "And if I want to kiss them?"

  
Alastor: "...Then do it. I don' care."

  
Angel: "So cute.." He hums, lifting up to press a soft kiss just next to a pink bud.

  
Alastor: "Hush..." He shivers, hugging around his head.

  
Angel: His mouth works over, kissing softly against warm skin.

  
Alastor: Alastor whines, rubbing his face into Angel's hair. 

  
Angel: Angel kisses him tenderly, hands sliding over silky skin as he greedily eats him up, sucking him into his mouth.

  
Alastor: He kisses and pets at Angel's hair in return, shivering and shaking with his touch.

  
Angel: "Tell me if it's too much, alright?" He hums, moving to his other one and biting.

  
Alastor: He whines an affirmation, squeezing him tighter. He can handle this...

  
Angel: He bites a little harder, wanting words.

  
Alastor: He gasps, arching up and pulling at his hair unintentionally. "A-alrigh'...!"

  
Angel: Angel groans, mouth curving up. "So pretty.."

  
Alastor: "A-ain't even done nothin'..." He pants, releasing his grip.

  
Angel: "Do you have to do somethin' to make me all hot 'n bothered? Ya know I thought you were pretty even before I met ya. Saw your pictures and wanted ta see ya in person."

  
Alastor: "...Zat why ya wanted t' come visit? See how pretty I am?"

  
Angel: "Was one of the reasons I decided to come to ya, yeah. I mean. Not the reason I wanted to take ya out and partner with you, though."

  
Alastor: "That was all my winnin' personality, yeah?" He snorts, pressing a kiss to his head.

  
Angel: "That and your weird condition." He lifts his face, smiling up at him.

  
Alastor: "Oh, thanks. So nice a ya t' remind me." He sticks out his tongue, teasing.

  
Angel: Angel leans up, nipping at the soft, pink tongue.

  
Alastor: He pulls it back in almost immediately, flushing red. "What was that for...?"

  
Angel: "What? Not allowed to play with your mouth?"

  
Alastor: "I wasn't expectin'... Surprised me 's all..."

  
Angel: "You're so jumpy.." He leans in, more slowly this time to kiss at his jaw.

  
Alastor: "'M not used ta all this... Been a long time since I let anyone touch me."

  
Angel: "Why ya lettin' me?" He slides his hands up his sides before settling them back down on his hips and squeezing.

  
Alastor: "Cause it's _you_... You wanna and I... I wanna letcha."

  
Angel: "But do you wanna? Do you like it?"

  
Alastor: "...It's different. But it ain't bad. I wanna."

  
Angel: "You really wanna?" He noses at his cheek, eyes lidded.

  
Alastor: "I do..." He cards his fingers through Angel's hair, nodding.

  
Angel: "Kiss me then? Touch me?"

  
Alastor: "I have been, ain't I? ...'S it not enough? Not right?"

  
Angel: His grin brightens and he shakes his head. "No, it's not that. Jus' wasn't enough. Don' think I can ever get enough of you."

  
Alastor: "Sweet talker... Can always kiss me some more."

  
Angel: "Not the same as gettin' your kisses."

  
Alastor: "No? How's it different?"

  
Angel: "It's you showin' affection towards me. Of course it's different."

  
Alastor: "Only needta ask, cher. I'd be glad ta."

  
Angel: "Didn't I?" He grins, tucking a finger under his chin and catching it with his thumb.

  
Alastor: "Close 'nuff, I s'ppose." He smiles, tilting his head down to kiss at his thumb.

  
Angel: Angel watches, eyes burning as he rubs at his soft, lower lip.

  
Alastor: He pauses a moment, thinking, before flicking his tongue out over Angel's thumb.

  
Angel: Angel groans, unable to resist leaning in to kiss at his pink mouth.

  
Alastor: He gives a pleased hum in response, licking across his lips.

  
Angel: He meets him, tongue coming out to stroke across his in the sweet kiss.

  
Alastor: Groaning, he lays flat against him, getting comfortable.

  
Angel: Angel supports him, hands sliding down to a firm backside to squeeze.

  
Alastor: He squeaks at the attention, hesitantly pushing back into his hands.

  
Angel: Angel hums, grin on his lips as he squeezes at him.

  
Alastor: "Y-y're teasin' me... Ain'tcha?"

  
Angel: "Enjoyin' ya."

  
Alastor: "Hah. Both then. Y' know what y're doin'."

  
Angel: "You don't like it? Want me to stop?"

  
Alastor: "Didn' say that..."

  
Angel: He squeezes a little harder, pulling him closer and kissing him.

  
Alastor: He's all too glad to comply, hips rolling into him.

  
Angel: Angel makes a needy noise into the kiss, tongue stroking at his and kissing deeper.

  
Alastor: He groans at the sound, suddenly warm all over. Is this what he's supposed to be feeling?

  
Angel: Angel grinds in small, little motions, focus more on their mouths and the way Alastor sounds.

  
Alastor: Okay. Okay okay, this is ramping up and he is _fine_ with that. It feels good, Angel is clearly having fun, he's _okay._

  
Angel: Angel rolls them over, getting Alastor under him and kissing at his neck. It's easier this way, lets him rock down between the other's legs.

  
Alastor: "A-aah..." He swallows, tentatively rocking back up against him. 

  
Angel: Angel bites at him, heat making his insides melt. He could feel the nervousness in the body below him, but he wasn't sure if it was worrying or cute. He wanted to eat him up, but he didn't want to hurt him.

  
Alastor: "Nnh... Y-y're gonna leave a mark if. If ya keep that up, coeur..."

  
Angel: "Can I leave one?" He asks, nibbling now and being sweet.

  
Alastor: "People'll talk... Y' don' mind?"

  
Angel: "Mm.. I don't. But they might." He reluctantly moves down, deciding to bite more hidden places.

  
Alastor: "Just, ah... Until we're done here, hm?"

  
Angel: "Whaddya mean?"

  
Alastor: "Until we're free..."

  
Angel: "Ah.. you think that's gonna happen?"

  
Alastor: "You convinced me."

  
Angel: He grins, cupping at his cheek. "It's if we need ta."

  
Alastor: "Mm. I'm sure we will. I'm not going to stop being a felon."

  
Angel: "Yeah.. Little too optimistic to think people will forget 'bout ya."

  
Alastor: "More than a little, dear."

  
Angel: "We'll figure it out."

  
Alastor: "We will. It's not over yet."

  
Angel: "Mm." He kisses him, smiling softly.

  
Alastor: He cups a hand to his cheek, kissing back without hesitation.

  
Angel: "Cute.. Really, really cute."

  
Alastor: " _Hush._ " He noses against his cheek, pouting.

  
Angel: "You like the kissin' don't ya? Can I keep kissin' ya?"

  
Alastor: "I do... You don' need t' ask, darlin'."

  
Angel: "Kissin' where I want?"

  
Alastor: "...Yeah. Anywhere."

  
Angel: "So.. here?" He leans down, kissing at his adam's apple.

  
Alastor: "Mmh..." He shivers, tilting his head back.

  
Angel: His lips are soft and careful as he kisses downwards. He doesn't go too far, stopping to pay special attention to pretty collarbones.

  
Alastor: "Y're really into my collar, huh?"

  
Angel: "It's hot. Sexy. Want to kiss it."

  
Alastor: "Y' have been." He laughs, nuzzling into his hair.

  
Angel: "You don't like collarbones on people? Or seein' their shoulders?" He teases, kissing along the soft, pale skin.

  
Alastor: "Mm... Never really noticed 'em. So I can't say I do."

  
Angel: "What do you notice then?" He asks, mouth finding the sensitive spot between shoulder and neck.

  
Alastor: "Nothin' like dat. Noticed you. Smart. Funny."

  
Angel: "My personality, you mean?"

  
Alastor: "Everythin' about ya."

  
Angel: "Shouldn't that include my collarbones?"

  
Alastor: "Only cause they're yours."

  
Angel: "Yeah? You like 'em? Want to kiss them?"

  
Alastor: "I can... If you'd like me to."

  
Angel: "I'd love if you kissed on me."

  
Alastor: "Yeah? Ya would?"

  
Angel: He nods, kissing at a cheek. "I'd adore it."

  
Alastor: "...Alrigh'." He swallows, leaning forward.

  
Angel: Angel lets him kiss, shivering at having his warmth on him.

  
Alastor: "Talk me through it, coeur..."

  
Angel: "Talk you through it? You want me to, Sweetheart?"

  
Alastor: "Please?"

  
Angel: "Then kiss me. Wherever you want to, kiss me soft and careful, alright? Let your lips drag up and pepper kisses in a line." He explains with a low voice, showing him with his own mouth on Alastor's neck.

  
Alastor: He hums his understanding, gingerly kissing along his jaw and neck. "Slow and soft..."

  
Angel: "Y-yeah.. Like that." He hums, smiling as he leans over him.

  
Alastor: Alastor keeps kissing, moving down to his chest.

  
Angel: "Nnh.. There you go." He pets at his hair, grinning.

  
Alastor: Eyes closing and flushed at the praise, he continues, hesitating over a nipple.

  
Angel: Angel doesn't encourage or discourage him, watching him with warm eyes.

  
Alastor: He takes a steadying breath, pressing his lips in a just barely there kiss.

  
Angel: Angel shivers, eyes going half-lidded.

  
Alastor: "Ah... I. I take it you enjoyed that then?"

  
Angel: "Yeah.. Feels good. Felt good when I did it for you, didn't it?"

  
Alastor: "It did..." He nods, thinking a moment before doing the same to the other side.

  
Angel: "Ah, yeah.. feels good. Would feel even better with your tongue."

  
Alastor: "...Is that a hint?"

  
Angel: "Might be." He grins, kissing at his hair.

  
Alastor: He snorts, quickly darting his tongue out across his chest. "There."

  
Angel: "Nnh." He laughs, leaning down to nuzzle at him.

  
Alastor: "Challenge accepted and completed."

  
Angel: "Wanna maybe bite them?"

  
Alastor: " _Bite?_ Wouldn' that hurt?"

  
Angel: "Not _hard._ Just a love nip."

  
Alastor: "Well. Alrigh' then."

  
Angel: "Try it." He rests his elbows on either side of Alastor's head, watching him.

  
Alastor: "If you insist." He shrugs, nipping him gently.

  
Angel: "Ah.. Yeah, like that." He smiles, leaning down to nip at his ear.

  
Alastor: He shudders, squeezing around his arm.

  
Angel: His teeth tug at him, pulling back slowly to look down at him.

  
Alastor: He swallows, tongue darting across his lips.

  
Angel: "..hi, beautiful."

  
Alastor: "...Hi, coeur."

  
Angel: "You're too sweet to eat up.. Think I'll just suck on ya, if you'll let me?" He asks, leaning down to peck a kiss onto him.

  
Alastor: "Ah... If. If you wanna?"

  
Angel: "Yeah? Wherever I want?"

  
Alastor: "Yeah... Wherever."

  
Angel: "Even down here?" He asks, hand sliding down to his stomach.

  
Alastor: "A-ah... There is... There is fine too." He swallows, nodding.

  
Angel: Angel smiles, soft and sweet as he leans down to kiss at his stomach.

  
Alastor: "Bein' a righ' tease now, y' are..."

  
Angel: "Am I? Weren't you the one who wanted to go slow?"

  
Alastor: "I do... Don' mean ya need t' tease."

  
Angel: "'m not." He lets his lips brush downward, kissing at the edge of Alastor's pants.

  
Alastor: "Ah... W-wantin' a li'l more already?"

  
Angel: "You're surprised?" He asks glancing up at him. "Didn't I ask ya?"

  
Alastor: "Ya did... 'M sorry... Don' think I can do that yet."

  
Angel: "That's no good, ya know. You shouldn't say things ya don't mean."

  
Alastor: "Didn' say nothin' like that..."

  
Angel: "I asked if I could kiss and suck you wherever I wanted, and you said yes."

  
Alastor: "...And you can. I'm just not taking off any more clothes."

  
Angel: Angel hums, resting his cheek against Alastor's hip. "That so?"

  
Alastor: "That is very so."

  
Angel: "How do I go from teasing to pleasin' then?"

  
Alastor: "You don' need to worry 'bout any a that, cher."

  
Angel: "You sure are goin' back and forth here."

  
Alastor: "'M not. Worry 'bout yourself, not me."

  
Angel: "That's not what you were sayin' before. Didn't you want me to stop teasin'?"

  
Alastor: "Teasin' _me._ Ain't got nothin' ta do with takin' care a yaself."

  
Angel: "But I want to take care of _you._ "

  
Alastor: "Ain't about me, cher..."

  
Angel: "Is, too. It's about us both."

  
Alastor: "Both, huh... Even if I'm doin' it f'r you?"

  
Angel: "..are you just doing it for me?"

  
Alastor: "Ain't th' only reason."

  
Angel: "What is then?" Angel pushes himself up, looking at him with a worried frown.

  
Alastor: "Don' lookit me like that. I want ta."

  
Angel: "You just said it was for me."

  
Alastor: "Partially. Not jus' for you."

  
Angel: "No? I don't know if I believe it, Al. You like the kissing. I got that much right, at least, right?"

  
Alastor: "Cher, how'm I s'pposed ta convince ya?"

  
Angel: "You don't need to. You could tell me what you honestly want from me though."

  
Alastor: "...For you to enjoy yourself."

  
Angel: "At the expense of you?"

  
Alastor: "No. Been stoppin' ya when I ain't comfortable, ain't I?"


End file.
